The Knights Of Zero
by DexKepp
Summary: AU. Capitulo 12 "Tiempos" - Para todo hay un tiempo bajo el sol. Las relaciones y las mismas personas deben cambiar. Mucho mas cuando la batalla final esta tan cerca.
1. Prologo

Knights Of Zero

Prologo.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

**Mundo de C.**

Para cualquiera que los viera, no parecería que entre esas 5 personas se libraba una pelea que decidiría el destino de la humanidad.

Dos bandos que se habían declarado enemigos pese a los lazos de sangre, lazos de deber, amistad, amor.

Dos personas que habían trascendido la enfermedad de la muerte, escapando de sus garras, deseando que todos perdieran las mascaras, revelando lo mas profundo de los secretos del corazón, unificando una sola conciencia, llenando el mundo de recuerdos reuniendo a vivos con muertos; sumergiendo a la humanidad en un mundo amable, sin temor de traiciones, ni el dolor, ni el miedo.

Un bando que se estacionará en el pasado.

3 personas de apariencia joven. Edad en la que la mayoría de ellos se preocupa por asuntos sencillos como el amor, los estudios, o elecciones de carrera. Ellos en cambio, han soportado traiciones, guerra, muerte. Han manchado sus manos de sangre, han causado dolor, han mentido, traicionado, todo por defender el ideal de un mundo amable, en el que las personas encuentren el entendimiento de unas con otras, respetando sus diferencias e ideales.

Un bando que buscaba el futuro de un mañana mejor.

-¡Dios! ¡Inconsciente colectivo! ¡Por favor, no detengas el flujo del tiempo!

Si, era desesperado de su parte. Usar el Geass para convencer al Inconsciente de toda la humanidad que rechazara el mundo de su padre. Pero… aun así, era un deseo. No una orden.

Y la humanidad, respondió al deseo de Lelouch.

Marianne lo sabía. Había pasado demasiado tiempo contemplando la humanidad separada de ella para saber lo que pasaría. Sabía lo que pasaría al final, cuando el mundo aceptara seguir su camino. Su plan… todo por lo que trabajaron, la oportunidad de reunirse con todos…

Aun si era su hijo, no podía permitirlo.

Marianne, materializo una espada, decidida a detener a su hijo a como diera lugar.

- Lelouch, eres un… - No completo cuando Suzaku bloqueo el arma con la propia.

- ¡Nadie deseaba eso! Ni siquiera Euphy. – Finalmente, lo había entendido.

El que Shirley y Euphemia nunca revelaran el secreto de Zero. Es porque confiaban en un mundo en el que las personas desearan desprenderse de sus mascaras, y entenderse mutuamente.

El mundo amable de Nunnally.

El combate entre ambos empezó, mientras el deseo de Lelouch permeaba la conciencia de todos.

C.C., pese a sus largos años de vida, era la primera vez que entendía ese deseo. Ella que siempre busco la forma de morir para terminar con su simple existencia, que veía como la humanidad iba tras sueños vacios como riquezas o fama, para perderlos en el sueño de la muerte; en su momento concordó con ese plan. Lo deseaba por el simple hecho de poder morir.

Pero ahora. Era la primera vez que entendía el significado de aquella palabra que para ella representaba su propio castigo: Futuro.

Incluso para ella, el futuro le podría brindar una maravillosa perspectiva.

Charles observaba el combate, imposibilitado para actuar gracias al efecto del Geass de Lelouch a la conciencia colectiva. No sentía miedo, después de todo, Marianne había sido la más fuerte guerrera de su tiempo. Pese a que sabía que Suzaku era realmente talentoso, no podría superarla.

Algo que el Knight of Seven, ya se había dado cuenta. Era igual que cuando lucho contra Bismark. La misma pared de acero impenetrable, los mismos ataques precisos y peligrosos. Sentía que sus ojos brillaban con la maldición del Geass pidiéndole a gritos que huyera para vivir a toda costa.

Poco a poco su voluntad de pelear se evaporaba mientras el deseo de vivir se adueñaba de el. Lo sabia, mientras desesperadamente bloqueaba los ataques de Marianne. Sin embargo…

- Suzaku. Si quieres vivir, solo tienes una opción… y esa no es huir. – Fueron las simples palabras de Lelouch, arriesgándose a perturbar a la conciencia colectiva.

Fueron pocas palabras, la respuesta la componía una sola.

GANAR.

Con ojos resplandecientes, sintiendo ese deseo de vivir al máximo, ataco.

Y ataco.

Y ataco.

Marianne, pese a llevar la ventaja dese el inicio, fue puesta de inmediato a la defensiva. Asombrada y asustada a la vez retrocedía paso a paso por las embestidas salvajes de la espada de Suzaku. Charles pensó en gritar el nombre de su esposa cuando vio algo en la cara de Lelouch.

Una gran sonrisa de victoria.

Con un sonoro "clang" la espada de la antigua emperadora voló por los aires para ser atrapado por Suzaku. Marianne, cayendo por el último ataque se encontró con un par de espadas cruzadas en su cuello.

- No, no puedes hacer esto. ¡Te salvamos para que pudieras estar con Euphy! – Gritó Marianne, tratando de apelar a la memoria de la princesa muerta que tanto había amado Suzaku para que entendiera las ventajas de su plan.

Estaba equivocada.

- ¡Solo están obligando a la gente! Euphy deseaba que las personas entendieran por voluntad propia. – Gritó Suzaku presionando el filo sobre el cuello de la emperadora, haciéndola sangrar levemente.

- Ríndete Lelouch. No hay forma en que puedas hacerlo. No contra Dios… en contra de toda la humanidad. – Charles empezaba a sentirlo. LA voluntad de todos cediendo poco a poco. Solo podía decirlo para minar la confianza de Lelouch.

"Es verdad. Necesito poder. Necesito MAS poder." Pensó desesperadamente.

Entonces lo sintió.

Fie un toque gentil. Ligero. Como aquella vez en Shinjuku. La primera vez que C.C. lo tocó para abrirle la puerta al poder del Geass.

Una palma apoyada en su espalda, un sentimiento de entendimiento y admiración enmascarado por el deseo de ayudar.

C.C. termino de rebelarse contra el Emperador.

Como una corriente de electricidad recorriendo el cuerpo, sintió su cabeza incendiarse. Gemidos colectivos e imágenes extrañas llenas de terror y desesperación; de alegría y felicidad.

El poder de Dios.

- Aun así… - Cerro el ojo derecho sintiendo que reventaba desde adentro y al abrirlo, un pozo de oscuridad curia su pupila, girando, creciendo de luz. Hasta ganar el Geass Total. - … deseo un Futuro!

Influyendo más allá de lo planeado, la conciencia cayo bajo el efecto del deseo. El símbolo del Geass brillo en ella con un gemido de concordancia afectando a Charles y Marianne a su vez. La espiral doble de cuerpos que era la espada de Akasha se desintegró de tal forma que Marianne aprovecho para escapar de las espadas de Suzaku al lado de su esposo. Los engranes se desmoronaron, las conciencias unificadas ganaron de nuevo su identidad.

El Elevador de Pensamiento agonizaba.

El sueño de aquellos cuyo poder los había llenado de soberbia… termino en nada.

- Charles, ya basta. – C.C. dijo de forma triste. – Todo esto fue demasiado descarado de nuestra parte… - Simplemente se sentó en el suelo, contemplando el fin del sueño vacio.

- C.C. ¡Vamos! Aun tenemos nuestros sellos… - La desesperación de Charles fue final.

Poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo. Incapaz de mantener su individualidad como castigo por su soberbia.

- Entiéndelo bien Padre. Esto no es una mentira. Es la respuesta de la realidad.

Marianne también. Poco a poco su conciencia se desvanecía absorbida por el Mundo de C.

- Pero, ¿porque? Porque C.C. no esta siendo absorbida también. Concordabas con nuestro plan.

De forma triste, sonrió.

- Me di cuenta que ustedes solo se aman a si mismos. Por primera vez en mi vida… también deseo un mañana.

- ¡No es verdad! También amamos a otros. A Lelouch, a Nunnally…

- Si tanto la amas Madre, dime: ¿Sabes que es lo que significa su sonrisa?.. ¿No? Nunnally no puede caminar. No puede ver. A pesar de saber que había muchas cosas que no era capaz de hacer, ella sonreía. ¡Porque era su forma de dar las gracias!

- Deja de intentar engañarnos con tus…

- Cállate Padre. No permitiré que le llames a eso una mentira. Nunca. Tú, con tu limitado conocimiento, observaste siempre as cosas desde lo alto con una sonrisa sin darte cuenta de nada en realidad. No llamaras mentira a ese sentimiento. Porque después de todo solo existe una verdad. Ustedes, nuestros llamados padres nos abandonaron a nosotros.

Por primera vez, Chales Di Britannia se enfrentaba a la realidad. El que siempre odio las mentiras se dio cuenta de eso.

ESA verdad, dolía más que su fracaso.

Solo pudo reaccionar con ira.

Reuniendo toda la fuerza que le quedaba a su conciencia, se arrojó al frente, prácticamente volando dejando una estala de si mismo. Sujetó el cuello de su hijo, en un débil intento de castigo.

Suzaku intento avanzar para defender a Lelouch, pero fue detenido por este.

- Sabes que si me detienes, aun tienes que lidiar con el mundo que Schneizel desea. Veraz que la virtud y la malicia son caras de una misma moneda. Sabiendo eso tú…

- A pesar de eso, no acepto tu mundo. Así que… yo Lelouch Li Britannia te ordeno: DESAPARECE.

Como fantasmas que se desvanecen a la luz del día, El Emperador Charles Di Britannia y su esposa Marianne, desaparecieron en la oscuridad del Mundo de C.

Por un rato, ningún sobreviviente de esa batalla habló. Reflexionando. Asimilando las respuestas largamente deseadas.

- C.C., ¿También vendrás con nosotros?

- No tengo muchas opciones, ¿verdad? Además, prometiste que me harías sonreír, ¿recuerdas? Pero, más importante, ¿Qué piensan hacer ahora?

"Es verdad…" Pensó Suzaku aparentando sus dos espadas.

- Ya rechazaron el plan de Charles. Permitieron que el tiempo siguiera avanzando, pero… - C.C. Termino, haciendo reaccionar a Suzaku.

- Lelouch sigue siendo el enemigo de Euphy – declaró, avanzando y colocando la punta de su espada en el cuello de Lelouch, presionando para advertir.

- ¿Y eso que? – Respondió desafiante.

- Sabes que solo me queda un camino, Zero.

El agarre de la espada aumento y se preparó para mover su espada hacia adelante…

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

N.A. Esta historia nacio gracias a la ayuda de un Foro de MC Anime de Code Geass, diseñando Frames a nuestro gusto. Espero la historia sea de su agrado.

Referente a Blue Knight... por el momento lo tendre en pausa... y mas en pausa si Alphajack se decide a hacerme su sucesor en la Alianza (Espero que si....)

Mientras, EMPEZEMOS!!!


	2. Traiciones

"Debí seguir siendo maestro." Fue el pensamiento de Ougi al cortar la comunicación Schneizel dando el aviso que dejo callados a todos los del puente del Ikaruga.

Los Black Knights, están clasificados como un peligro para la seguridad del Imperio. Por lo que serán destruidos por las fuerzas de Britania antes de abandonar las aguas territoriales del Área 11.

"Aunque… supongo que este es mi castigo." Se permitió sonreír un poco por su ingenuidad. Haber pensado que entregar a Zero a Britania, les devolvería Japón.

Finalmente Schneizel mostraba su juego.

- Galahad detectado a 10 Km, abandonando la isla Kaminejima. Se dirige directamente a nosotros. – Si… también en ese momento Ichijiku Hinata deseaba trabajar de nuevo en la guardería de su madre.

- Kallen, Todou, ¿donde están?

- Ougi, que Kallen se enfrente a los Frames que se acercan por el oeste. Yo enfrentaré a Bismark. – Todou se comunicó desde el Zangestu. – Que Chiba coordine la defensa al Ikaruga, si podemos salir del Área 11 y reunirnos con el Dalongdan, no tendrán razón para atacarnos.

-Ah, si. Me comunicaré. Pero… el Galahad… - Después de todo, Xingke resulto herido peleando contra el Knight Of One.

- Es mas importante que Kallen se encargue de las fuerzas enemigas… solo así tendremos una oportunidad.

- Entendido. Ayame, que todas las defensas estén listas; Minase trata de comunicarte de nuevo con el Avalon… esto tiene que ser un error.

Con asentimientos, los preparativos empezaron. Todos necesitaban hacer su mayor esfuerzo para permanecer vivos. El bienestar de la UNF dependía de ellos.

"Pero sin Zero… Es verdad. Este es nuestro castigo."

Al ver las fuerzas de Britania desplegadas a su alrededor, avanzando inexorablemente para rodearlos y exterminarlos.

"Es el precio de la traición."

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

The Knights Of Zero.

Por Dexter Keppler.

Capitulo 1 "Traiciones"

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Schneizel el Britania, "El Príncipe Blanco", se acomodo en su asiento a bordo del Avalon mientras observaba el radar desplegado frente a él.

Era lamentable, es verdad. Después de todo fueron los Black Knights quienes le entregarían a Zero… a Lelouch a cambio de Japón. El traicionarlos le dejaba mal sabor de boca, pero era lo mejor.

Sin tan fácil pudieron traicionar a quien les había guiado a la victoria tantas veces… cuanto tiempo pasaría para que se envalentonaran y su UFN se alzara contra Britania.

Tras enterarse de la muerte de su padre por Bismark y confirmar su lealtad, tenía que asegurarse que la paz cubriera su imperio.

Su Imperio.

Esas palabras hacían que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda cada vez que pensaba en ella.

Para el, el Trono, el Poder, eran cosas vacías. No era algo que realmente le agradara.

Pero… por otro lado…

- Su Alteza. El Ikaruga intenta establecer contacto con nosotros. – La voz de Cecile lo saco de sus reflexiones.

- Ignóralos por favor, Cecile-kun. No tiene caso seguir tratando con terroristas.

- Si, su alteza. – dijo Cecile renuentemente. Sabía que algo estaba mal, muy mal. Pero no podía precisar. Pero no le gustaba para nada.

- Los escuadrones 7 y 9 se encuentran en la posición. Lord Bismark informa que tiene al Zangetsu en la mira. Empezara el ataque en cuanto entre en su alcance. – Un oficial de comunicaciones informo. – Eh, también tengo una señal enctriptada, usando el canal Imperial. La autorización es de… el Knight Of Seven.

"¿Suzaku?" – Autorizo, ponla en el altavoz.

- Su alteza Schneizel, he cumplido con la misión encomendad. El blanco ha sido eliminado. También… logré capturar a Zero.

Era más que rotundo el silencio en el puente.

Por una parte, los que sabían de la "misión" de Suzaku, les quedaba claro quien era ese blanco.

Por otro lado… Suzaku una vez mas ha capturado al enemigo numero uno de Britania: Zero.

- Lord Kururugui, confirme lo último, por favor. – Solicitó, Schneizel, ocultando muy bien sus emociones. Después de todo, capturar a Lelouch significaba clavar el último clavo al ataúd de los Black Knights y la UFN.

- He capturado a Zero en la Isla Kaminejima. Lo llevo en un Sutherlan dañado. Solicito permiso para atracar en el Gran Britania.

"Bien. Eso es todo." Pensó, relajándose y sonriendo de satisfacción.

- Autorizado. Una vez que llegues, coloca a Zero en una celda custodiada. Sabes bien como tratarlo.

- Si, Su Majestad. – Terminó Suzaku, usando el nuevo titulo de Schneizel para su deleite.

- Bien. Comuníquense con Mónica, pónganla al tanto. Terminen de colocar la red al Ikaruga, en cuando este cerrada, extermínenlos.

Si. Eso era todo.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Por el momento, el único combate apreciable, era el de Todou.

Extrañamente, las fuerzas Britanas no habían atacado a la nave insignia de los Black Knights, pero solo era necesario que terminaran de cerrar el cerco para exterminarlos.

Kallen trataba de exterminar cuantos frames enemigos pudiera, pero su falta de contraataque la confundía. Muchos solo trataban de evadirla, haciéndole perder tiempo.

Y eso la desesperaba. Sin Zero, con Xingke herido y en otra nave, el único con la capacidad de liderar o hacer una estrategia era Todou. Si Bismark lo mataba…

La Seidotou del Zangetsu cortaba el aire impulsada por sus cohetes, chocando contra la Excalibur desatando destellos al enfrentar el metal de ambas.

- Reconozco tu habilidad, Todou El Milagroso. No me sorprende que Kururugui te haya respetado tanto. – Hablo Waldstein por el radio mientras el Galahad empujaba al Zangetsu hacia atrás. -

- Si crees que tus palabras me van ha distraer… - Girando, el Frame negro encendió de nuevo los propulsores de la espada, cambiando la dirección del ataque y chocando con el escudo MSV del brazo izquierdo.

- Ja. Siempre he considerado un acto de debilidad tratar de distraer a mi enemigo. Solo digo la verdad. Pese a ser su enemigo, Suzaku siempre hablo de ti con respeto. Ahora lo entiendo. – Aprovechando el impacto, pese a ser mucho mas pesado, se alejo de Todou un poco, lo suficiente para extender su mano libre hacia adelante. – Demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer, Todou "El Milagroso".

Disparo los Slash Harken haciendo que Todou desplegara su escudo…

Era todo lo que necesitaba.

Propulsándose de inmediato choco la espada con el escudo.

- Bismark, así nunca podrás… - Dejo de hablar cuando vio que la espada de Bismark brillaba al absorber la energía del escudo.

- No. Al contrario… la victoria ya es mía. – Poco a poco, atravesando la barrera, partiéndola a la mitad, el metal incandescente se hundió en el hombro del Zangetsu. – Lo lamento Todou. Pero en esta batalla…tú morirás.

El brazo del Zangetsu, dañado fue expulsado, dejando a Todou luchar solo con el brazo izquierdo.

Y la espada de Bismark aun resplandecía.

- Prepárate… no existe nada en este mundo que la Excalibur no pueda cortar. – Y alistándose, embistió.

- TODOU-SAN

Un bólido rojo aparto al Zangetsu de la estocada. Y el Guren SEITEN desplegó las alas de energía preparándose para atacar.

- No dejare que lo mates. Ahora, enfréntate a mí.

El combate entre el Caballero más poderoso del Imperio y el As de los Black Knights empezaba.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKKZKZKZKZKZ

- Entendido Lord Kururugui, puede aterrizar en el hangar principal. Un equipo de emergencia estará preparado para cualquier contingencia necesaria.

- Gracias. Saben cuanta gente estará allí. Con Zero, nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso. – Resonó la voz de Suzaku en el puente del Gran Britania. El símbolo de "Sound only" se destacaba en las pantallas. Tal parece que en verdad ese Sutherlan estaba muy dañado.

- Lord Kururugui, habla Mónica. Si lo desea puedo mandar un dispositivo de seguridad a esperarlo. Tengo entendido que es peligroso dejar a Zero solo.

- Puede jurarlo Mónica. Hágame ese favor. Atracaré en el hangar en 2 minutos. – En ese momento la comunicación se perdió.

- Manden a todos los guardias que puedan al hangar. Denle todo el apoyo a Suzaku.

Las órdenes fueron transmitidas, aunque más de uno se preguntaba para que necesitaba un Round tanto soporte. "Sin embargo, el León usa toda su habilidad para cazar al conejo." Mónica recordó las palabras que tanto repetía Bismark. La razón por la cual la derrota no existía entre los Round, hasta para la mas pequeña amenaza usaban todas sus fuerzas.

- El Knight of Seven ha atracado en el hangar.

- Bien. Roger, te dejare al mando. Usare uno de los Vincent Custom para apoyar la fuerza de ataque una vez que su Alteza Schneizel de la orden de exterminio.

- Pero… Lord Krushevski, no es demasiado arriesgado… - El aludido Roger, Oficial Ejecutivo de la nave contesto. – No es muy necesario que usted salga. Los Black Knight estan completamente rodeados…

- Roger, no te preocupes. – Mónica sonrió directamente al Oficial… haciendo que desviara la mirada apenado. – Yo también debo hacer mi parte.

- 5 minutos para posicionar la Nave detrás del Ikaruga. Su Alteza Schneizel nos ha dado permiso de disparar en cuanto el cerco se cierre.

- Perfecto. Sigan así. Con esto, el Pueblo de Britania al fin tendrá paz.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Más de 50 personas se agrupaban en el hangar. 30 guardias de seguridad de toda la nave habían sido convocados. Junto con un par de oficiales, algunos pilotos y el resto del personal de mantenimiento. Todos reunidos por órdenes, curiosidad y respeto.

Después de todo, no siempre se es testigo de cómo se escriben las páginas de la historia con hazañas de tal magnitud.

Arrodillándose en el metálico suelo del hangar, el Sutherland abrió la cabina y un fardo negro azoto contra el piso. El casco metálico del Dios de los Elevens resonó al chocar, sacándole un gemido al hombre bajo la mascara.

- Kururugui Suzaku, reportándose. Bajo la autorización del Príncipe Schneizel, colocaré a Zero en custodia dentro de esta nave.

- Lord Kururugui, Teniente Lambert a cargo de la seguridad. Lord Krushevski nos ha puesto bajo su mando para la vigilancia del prisionero. Y de forma personal… me siento honrado al conocerlo y servir bajo sumando.

- El honor es mío. – Suzaku sonriendo bajo del Frame y se puso al lado del cuerpo de Zero, quien intentaba incorporarse torpemente por las ataduras de las manos y los pies.

Una patada basto para devolverlo al suelo.

- Debe tener cuidado con este prisionero. Veo que junto a un buen grupo, Teniente.

- Gracias Milord. Así que es el Mesías de los Elevens, no parece gran cosa.

Muchos se juntaron frente al Sutherland, apreciando como de nuevo el prisionero trataba de conservar algo de su dignidad haciendo el intento de erguirse.

- Finalmente no es más que una persona ambiciosa y traicionera. – Suzaku pauso para verlos a todos. – Saben, la primera vez que lo capture me dieron las órdenes de jamás revelar su identidad, ya que representaba un peligro para la Familia Imperial.

Miradas de asombros y gemidos callados cubrieron a los presentes. Algunos guardias se miraron entre ellos mientras bajaban sus armas, confundidos.

- Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no tengo esas órdenes, y el que esto sea del conocimiento público puede servir para que cualquier rebelión cese, garantizándonos a todos la paz. ¿Por qué no se acercan? Así podrán ver al tonto que creyó que podría destruir y reconstruir el mundo.

Tomándolo por el cuello de la capa lo levantó a la fuerza, arrodillándolo. La gente se agrupaba para tener una mejor visión. Zero forcejeaba inútilmente mientras trataba de decir algo para detener a Suzaku.

- Este es el estúpido que pensó que podría rebelarse contra el Imperio. Aquel, que cometió el imperdonable crimen de Matar al emperador Charles. – Con un movimiento brusco, retiró el casco, haciéndolo gemir de dolor cuando su cuello se estiró más de lo acostumbrado. Finalmente los cabellos de la frente mantenían su rostro parcialmente oculto. – Es el príncipe traidor. Lelouch Vi Britannia.

La sorpresa era tal, que nadie podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

"No cabe duda que ese Frame es poderoso." Pensó Bismark al intentar partir el Guren por 5ta vez sin éxito. "La velocidad que tiene es impresionante… pero." Como era costumbre en esos casos, sintió como su ojo izquierdo le quemaba.

Kallen se encontró a si misma soportando el impulso de gravedad en su pecho cuando cambio abruptamente de dirección para evitar la espada de Bismark que había aparecido dela nada en su ruta de ataque.

Y otra vez.

Y otra.

"¿Que le pasa a este sujeto? ¿Por qué sabe por donde voy a atacarlo?"

- Kallen, ten cuidado con esa espada. Es muy extraña, parece reaccionar con los escudos de radiación. – Llamo Todou, volando varios metros lejos de ellos.

La llamada alarmada de Ougi, informándoles que el cerco se cerraba sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar le acababa de llegar a Todou. Mando lanzar cuanto Frame tuviera el Ikaruga, pero, al hacer falta también pilotos, varios del personal de la nave tendrían que salir a pelear… con Tamaki como comandante.

En ese momento Todou deseo regresar a ser Instructor de Kendo.

Kallen por si sola tenía la capacidad de luchar contra 1 o 2 divisiones enemigas, usando el asombroso Guren, pero el Galahad era una ladilla para ellos. Y mas la forma en la que luchaba ahora… era como si pudiera predecir la ruta en que Kallen lo atacaría.

La imponente espada Excalibur choco con el cuchillo MVS de Kallen.

Por mucha potencia que tuviera el Guren, era claro que la masa del Galahad y la resistencia de la espada tenían la ventaja, compitiendo con un cuchillo que se usaba con una mano.

Pero Kallen se había acercado lo suficiente.

Tomando la espada con el brazo derecho, Kallen despidió una onda de radiación lo bastante potente como para vaporizar cualquier espada.

- En definitiva eres el As de los Black Knights. Pero como lo dije antes, no existe nada que esta Excalibur no pueda cortar.

Brillando, en vez de cambiar de color como las armas MVS, la espada de Bismark, par sorpresa de Kallen, se deslizo limpiamente hacia fuera, cortando el pulgar de la mano del Guren como mantequilla. La onda expansiva era visualmente absorbida por la hoja, mientras la pieza de metal que era el dedo del Frame giraba hacia abajo, con uno de sus lados aun al rojo vivo.

- Imposible. La aleación del Guren es la mas fuerte que se conoce… ¿Cómo? – "Mas aun, Absorbió la onda…" Pensó sorprendida.

- Bueno, supongo que podemos terminar con esto. Con su muerte, la paz retornara a Britania.

El Galahad se abalanzo hacia Kallen, asestando varios cortes obligándola a retroceder.

"Si uso mi onda de radiación, esa espada la absorberá. Si uso mi cuchillo, lo cortará. Pero aun me quedan…"

El Frame rojo, con un impulso se alejo de Bismark y replegó las alas alrededor de su cuerpo. Como un cohete se movida alrededor del gran Frame tratando de confundirlo para finalmente atacarlo directamente por el frente.

Bismark colocó la aun resplandeciente Excalibur vertical frente a su frame, sabia que el ataque seria frontal. Era capaz de verlo.

Kallen extendió sus alas de golpe mientras la Excalibur cortaba frente a ella y en un instante, ambos se encontraban a metros de distancia, dándose la espalda.

Una línea de metal incandescente cruzo el pecho del Galahad sacando un par de chispas. Sin mas daño que un corte en la armadura superior. En cambio…

Como un cristal 2 de las plumas derechas del Guren estallaron en cientos de fragmentos de energía mientras líneas de electricidad se desataban en la estructura del ala representando el daño y señales de alarma brillaban en el tablero de Kallen.

- Si, definitivamente una gran maquina. – Dijo Bismark mientras el Galahad cubría con su mano libre la "herida" provocada.

"No, es imposible." Kallen corría diagnósticos de emergencia aprovechando que su rival se había detenido también. "No entiendo como funciona esa espada… no debería."

- Kallen. Sin esa ala, tu velocidad aun es mayor. No te desesperas Kallen. – Le avisó Lakshata por el radio para calmarla.

Aunque no logró mucho. Giró el Frame para poder ver como Bismark estaba con la espada en guardia esperándola amablemente.

"Es un monstruo. En verdad es un monstruo." Se dijo mientras pensaba de que otras maneras podía ganarle sin energizar su espada.

En verdad estaba conociendo el poder del guerrero más poderoso del imperio. El Knight of One, Lord Bismark Waldstein.

- Lo lamento, Bismark. Pero en estas circunstancias no puedo preocuparme por ser tan honorable.

La Seidotou de Todou atravesó el cuerpo del Galahad por el costado, justo en el Luminous Core, paralizándolo.

- Todou… - Bismark se maldijo por no haberlo tomado en cuenta. – Bueno… supongo que fue mi culpa. Pero…

Bismark atravesó a su vez el Zangetsu con la colosal espada evitando que pudiera huir.

- Kallen, Atácalo. ¡Destrúyelo!

- Pero Todou-san. Si lo hago.

- ¡Es una Orden!

Con lagrimas, pero entendiendo perfectamente lo que debía hacerse, Kallen tomo la cabeza del Galahad con el brazo del Guren. Realmente no le gustaba esa forma de ganar… pero, la seguridad de todos los Black Knights era primero. No importaba el como. El Donde.

Ni el quien.

- Je. Les concedo esta victoria. – Dijo Bismark más para si, que para ellos y accionó la eyección.

La onda de radiación se transmitió levantando ampollas en el metal del frame, pasando a la espada poniéndola incandescente. A la Seidotou derritiéndola.

Y al Zangetsu.

La explosión iluminó el cielo mientras la milicia Britana, la realeza y su equipo técnico miraban incrédulos y las felicitaciones se repartían entre los Black Knights. Aunque entre algunos, estaba el terror de haber perdido a Todou.

El cuál se disipó cuando el Zangetsu apareció, medio destruido y sostenido apenas con el sistema de flote y medio cuerpo inferior desaparecido. Sin brazos.

- Todou-san. – Gritó Kallen al verlo. En su pantalla, la figura malherida de Todou apareció sonriendo débilmente.

- Buen trabajo. Kallen.

El grito de desesperación de ella no se hizo esperar cuando el Zangetsu empezó a caer envuelto en humo.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- El Galaad ha sido destruido. – Fue el informe de Cecile, aun asombrada por la derrota. – Lord Bismark logró eyectarse con seguridad y espera su recuperación.

- Bien. Eso fue sorprendente, pero no modifica nuestros planes. Ahora el Guren esta dañado y lejos de su nave. No llegará a tiempo. ¿Cómo va el cerco?

- El Gran Britania llegó a su posición. Solo esperamos su orden para iniciar el ataque.

- Bien. Démosle unos 10 minutos. Como recompensa por haber derrotado al Knight Of One. Supongo que se merecen un poco de esperanza.

- Ah. Si señor.

Eso a su juicio, era un poco cruel.

- ¿Aun están tratando establecer contacto con nosotros? – Pregunto casual.

- Si. Usan un canal privado.

- Bien. Ábrelo por favor.

"Sellemos este trato. Ougi-san."

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- Schneizel. ¿Por qué intentas…?

- ¿Destruirlos? Ougi-san. Supongo que es una pregunta razonable, habiendo trabajado juntos para capturar a Zero.

Ougi sudó balas. A pesar de ser un canal privado, se transmitía desde el puente. Y solo algunos sabían de la verdad de la tregua. Las miradas de muchos técnicos se clavaban en él, tratando de buscar una respuesta.

- Schneizel. Eso fue…

- ¿Un error? Si, es verdad. Pero, eso va también para Todou-san y los demás que estuvieron en nuestro encuentro. Pueden pensar que se equivocaron al traicionarlo. Pero, no puedo confiar en quienes venden a su líder, por la promesa de un país que ustedes mismos rechazaron al exiliarse. Si lo piensas un poco, es lo mejor. Sin ustedes, la UFN dejara de oponerse a Britania y estarán dispuestos a dialogar. Llegaremos a un acuerdo que beneficie a ambos asegurando un futuro a la gente de ambas naciones. Si lo vez de esa forma, todo esta justificado.

- Pero…

- No te preocupes. Si se rinden, me aseguraré que ustedes recibirán un trato preferencia. Podría darte incluso la gobernación del Área 11 como agradecimiento. ¿Por qué no lo consideras? Puedo darte 10 minutos.

Y la pantalla se apago. Dejando a Ougi lidiar con una oferta aparentemente tentadora.

Y las miradas acusadoras de todos.

"Supongo que es obvio." Fue el pensamiento final.

Ya no existía esperanza.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

En el Gran Britania, todos los del hangar estaban sorprendidos.

Lelouch Vi Britannia. El onceavo príncipe y 17vo en línea de sucesión del trono.

Aquel que rechazo la sucesión después de la muerte de su madre.

Aquel que debió morir en la invasión de Britania a Japón.

Aquel que usó la mascara para pelear contra el imperio y había sido vencido 2 veces por la misma persona.

Zero.

- Y bien. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir, Príncipe traidor? – Gritó Suzaku mientras lo tomaba del cabello de la nuca y lo obligaba a levantar la cara.

- solo… solo una cosa. – Fueron sus palabras.

Era de esperarse que todos se acercaran para escucharlas.

Era de esperarse que Suzaku sonriera.

Era de esperarse que Lelouch sonriera.

-¡¡¡ OBEDEZCANME!!!

Las Alas de los ojos volaron para doblegar la voluntad de todos.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ


	3. The Black King

_[Flashback]_

_[Mundo de C.]_

_[C.C.'s POW]_

_Incluso yo, sude al ver a Suzaku preparado para atravesar a Lelouch con su espada en el cuello._

_No necesitaba recordar el odio que debía sentir por Zero al haber matado este a Euphemia. Por ese simple hecho era un milagro que no lo hubiera matado en la cueva hace un año._

_Y ahora… viendo la espada clavarse duramente en el suelo, vibrando __con fuerza, me hace pensar que el odio no se ha acabado. Simplemente… ha cambiado._

_- Suzaku, ¿Qué significa esto? – Dijo Lelouch, sin duda impactado. Pude ver como una pequeña gota de sangre corría por la garganta, el lugar donde Suzaku lo había perforado._

_- Lelouch… no Zero. __Jamás en mi vida podré perdonarte por haber matado a Euphemia, es algo que ya sabes. Sin embargo… como lo dije antes, solo hay una forma en la que te puedes redimir de tus pecados._

_Esas palabras llamaron mi atención, ya que Lelouch nunca me había referido nada de eso. Pero me interesaba en sobremanera. Con toda mi experiencia, no podía saber como expiar los pecados de Zero, como no fuera la muerte._

_Pero al parecer, Lelouch s__i. Por eso sus ojos se agrandaron un poco._

_- __Si vas a mentir. Miente hasta el final. Transforma tus mentiras en realidad y dale un fin a esta guerra. Usa un método amable para garantizarle a la gente un mañana en el que puedan ser felices. Has realidad el sueño de Nunnally y de Euphy. Si es así yo… - Suzaku extendió la mano a Lelouch. - … me convertiré en tu espada. Combatiré a tus enemigos, a tus miedos y debilidades. Seré el arma que abra el camino para lograr ese resultado._

_Yo… jamás lo habría pensado posible. Siempre creí que los pecados solo se __podrían expiar con la muerte, como castigo merecido por ellos. Incluso para una bruja inmortal como yo, vivir eternamente cargando con ellos también era un castigo._

_Pero expiarlos._

_Cambiar._

_Vivir._

_Por primera vez, en verdad, supe que yo también tenia esperanza._

_Sentí una calidez en mi pecho. Era… alivio._

_Y pensar que la última vez que había sentido esto fue cuando me hundía en el Gwain._

_Al igual que aquella vez, __sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al entenderlo. _

_Aun puedo ser humana._

_- No te preocupes Lelouch. – Dijo Suzaku con picardía, sacándonos a ambos de nuestras reflexiones. – Dudo mucho que Schneizel nos haya seguido hasta acá para interrumpirnos. – Todo mientras seguía extendiendo la mano derecha._

_Lelouch tardo un par de segundos en reaccionar, lo que habla mucho de su estado mental en ese momento. Pero cuando lo hizo, solo se rió como el puede hacerlo. Carcajadas cortas, mientras ponía su mano izquierda en la cara._

_Yo, con lo bien que lo conocía, no pude mas que sentirme mucho mas contenta que antes._

_Era una risa de alivio._

_- Ya veo. Entonces… je… entonces… - Se calmó. – Suzaku. He cometido muchos crímenes y pecados. Por mucho que trabaje, jamás seré capaz de expiarlos todos. Pero… trabajemos juntos. – Tomó la mano de Suzaku con una gran sonrisa. La primera que le veía desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo._

_Amo esa sonrisa._

_- __Tú lo dijiste una vez. No existe nada en este mundo que nosotros no podamos lograr. Ayúdame, te lo suplico. Destruyamos este mundo. Hagámoslo cenizas, aunque tengamos que derramar un mar de sangre. Y de el, construyamos el mundo amable que Euphy y Nunnally deseaban, en que puedan descansar en paz._

_- Que así sea Lelouch. – Contestó Suzaku, sonriendo igual que él. Aquella que solo le había llegado a ver cuando estaba en la escuela hace tanto tiempo._

_Esos dos._

_- Se equivocan. – Les dije. Creo que hasta se habían olvidado que estaba allí, juzgando por como se sorprendieron de que les hablara. – Se olvidan de algo… - Créanme, la expresión en sus rostros y el ver como se miraban mutuamente esperando a que el otro supiera de que estaba hablando, fue increíble. Todo lo resolví caminando hacia ellos y juntando mis manos con las de ellos. – Ustedes no __están solos. "Nosotros" lo lograremos. _

_La calidez de nuevo se presentó. Esta vez en todos nosotros. Sentirla, verla en sus rostros, sentirme parte de esto. Sin duda es bueno estar viva._

_- Por nuestro futuro. – Dijo Suzaku._

_- Por el mañana. – Dije yo._

_- Destruiremos el mundo… y lo reconstruiremos. – Terminó Lelouch._

_De esa forma, en el Mundo de C, mi… no. _

_Nuestra nueva vida empezó._

_[Fin del POV]_

_[Fin del Flashback]_

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Mirando la formación de naves Britanas a lo lejos, C.C. elevó una pequeña plegaria a cualquier dios que se dejara escuchar. Sus brazos abrazaban el Cheese-kun recuperado de la cueva mientras se estremecía un poco por la fría brisa marina de la madrugada.

"Nota mental. La próxima vez que pierda la memoria, no olvidaré ponerme un poco mas de ropa al salir de la base."

No era realmente una plegaria, pero se parecía.

Al menos esta fue escuchada.

Gentilmente un saco blanco le fue colocado en los hombros mientras un hombre bastante alto se colocaba a su lado.

- Dudo que tenga que preocuparse C.C.-sama. Pese a ser atrevidos, los planes de Lelouch-sama siempre han servido. Además Suzaku-kun esta con el. Je. Que sorpresa.

- Celoso de que Lelouch te dejó de niñera, ¿Orange-kun? – Preguntó C.C. a Jeremiah con una sonrisa insidiosa, tan bien conocida en ella.

- Jee. Aunque dije que ese nombre era el símbolo de mi lealtad… - En ese momento podía sentir una pequeña venita hinchándose en la frente. – No me molesta servir de niñera, después de todo no será la primera vez. Pero, pese a todo, solo podemos esperar.

Si, un poco de tiempo mas… y seria hora de que tanto el Shinkirou, como el Sutherlan Seig entraran en combate.

Un poco más.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

The Knights Of Zero.

Por DexKepp.

Capitulo 2 "Black King."

"Oye, ¿tenias que ser tan rudo allá abajo?"

"Bueno… tenía que ser creíble."

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

10 minutos.

Monica suspiró al cortar comunicación con Schneizel y enterarse de que el plazo para destruir el Ikaruga se alargaba.

En lo personal no le agradaba mucho, ya que podría interpretarse como querer torturar al enemigo, pero solo podía confiar en el carácter de Schneizel. De toda la familia real, era quien mas le simpatizaba, ya que sabia que nunca seria cruel de forma innecesaria.

Seguramente, había una razón para alargar ese combate con los Black Knights.

Bueno, sea como sea, aun podía hacer su parte. Debía hacer su parte.

- Roger, ¿que noticias tienes sobre el Lord Kururugui?

- El ultimo reporte es que atracó y se esta asegurando de la custodia de Zero. Supongo que en cuanto lo haga, subirá al puente.

Monica sonrió.

- Bien. En ese caso, cuando llegue que tome el mando del Gran Britannia. Supongo que no habrá problemas con eso.

- ¡Si, My Lord! – Contestaron todos al unísono.

"Bueno Suzaku, espero que ahora si tengas animo de contarme como fue." Pensó mientras recordaba todas las veces que los Rounds trataron de sacarle información sobre Zero inútilmente. En lo personal, siempre deseó saber, más que nada al percibir palpablemente el tremendo Odio con el que Suzaku se refería a él. Hasta Anya, con sus pobres capacidades perceptivas lo había notado la primera vez.

¿Por qué lo odiaba tanto? Era algo que le gustaría saber.

Bueno, tal vez algún día le tenga la confianza como para decirle lo que paso.

Eso seria… lindo.

El timbre de la puerta del puente sonó, abriéndose con la debida autorización.

Mónica abrió los ojos en incredulidad.

Zero, aparecía frente a ella, con Suzaku a su lado.

Adelantándose a Zero un par de pasos, Suzaku cubrió a todos con una mirada y sonrió.

- ¡Captúrenlos! – Gritó.

Media docena de guardias con las pupilas encendidas entró y se dividió por todo el puente en un segundo.

- Monica Krushevski, Knight of Twelve de los Knights Of Round. Conocida por ser el Caballero mas cercano al Emperador después de Bismark. Tengo unas palabras para ti…. – Dijo Zero de forma ceremonial, como estaba acostumbrado. Una pequeña plaquita de metal se abrió, revelando el ojo encendido del Geass. - ¡Obede…!

-¡Espera! – Grito Suzaku, interponiéndose entre ellos. – A ella no. Por favor. Es lo único que te pido.

- Mh. Lo entiendo. Te lo dejo. – Respondió Zero.

No había pasado mas de 5 segundos en el intercambio. Tiempo suficiente para que Mónica saliera de su sorpresa, escuchara… y se enfureciera.

Kururugui Suzaku, trabajando al lado de Zero. Como un… un…

- ¡TRAIDOR! – Gritó Mónica, llevando su mano derecha bajo la capa para sacar su arma de reglamento.

Suzaku, arrojó a un lado a Zero y saltó para desviar el primer disparo de Mónica.

Ella trato de cambiar su mira, pero soltó el arma cuando Suzaku giró en el aire y la pateó lejos de ella.

Generalmente, rival con el que usaba esa patada, rival que no podía usar su mano en una semana. Pero…

Mónica no era de esa clase de rivales.

Girando a su vez, levanto la pierna y trato de conectar con la barbilla de Suzaku, quien pudo evitarla de milagro. Un giro mas y ambas piernas se encontraron al mismo tiempo, inmovilizándolos, manteniéndose en equilibrio en una pierna, tratando de empujarse mutuamente hacia atrás.

- Tu… miserable. Al final, realmente… - Exclamó Mónica, sintiendo como los ojos le ardían mientras lagrimas de coraje se le juntaban en ellos. – ¡Realmente traicionarás a todos!

Rompiendo el contacto, se adelantó un paso para colocarse lo mas cerca posible a el. Entrar a su espacio, el lugar donde ella era más fuerte.

Suzaku lo sabía. Junto los brazos lo mas cerca de su cuerpo mientras recobraba el equilibrio, listo para tratar de bloquear los embates de Mónica que no se hicieron esperar.

Usando los codos, Mónica golpeó las costillas lo más rápido que pudo. A esa distancia, pese a sus reflejos, a Suzaku le era imposible bloquearlos. Y no solo eso, las rodillas debilitaban sus piernas mientras paso a paso lo hacia retroceder, sin darle tiempo de saltar para poner un poco de distancia.

"Keysi… tenia que ser." Pensó mientras lograba atrasarse un paso. Solo para recibir la cabeza de Mónica Como ariete en la barbilla. "Esto esta mal, jamás lograré ganarle."

Torciéndose y girando en el piso logró ganar espacio para usar las piernas.

Mónica recogía ambos brazos protegiéndose la cabeza mientras evadía las patadas. Un par de ellas le pegaron en los brazos sin mucho efecto.

- Jamás quise creerlo. Pese a todo, pese a ser un Eleven, ¡te respetaba! – Gritaba Mónica mientras tomaba la pierna de Suzaku y giraba a un lado sin soltarla para soltarle un codazo en la boca del estomago. – Confié en ti en Holanda. Y en la toma de Grecia, y lo sabes!

Un par de gotas de sangre se escurrieron de la boca de Suzaku. Trato de nuevo de poner distancia soltando un puñetazo directo a su cara. Monica solo se hico a un lado ligeramente, usando el codo izquierdo para golpear el hombro extendido y el codo derecho para estrellarlo contra su barbilla.

La sarta de golpes siguieron, uno tras otro. Suzaku estaba acostumbrado a luchar con las piernas principalmente, mantenerse separado para tener el tiempo suficiente para ver y contraatacar. Mónica no le daba oportunidad.

En otras palabras, la paliza que recibió Luciano un año atrás después de proponerle a ella ser parte de sus Valkyrias… la estaba viviendo Suzaku en carne propia.

- Para que terminaras del lado de aquel quien jurabas matarías. – La ira ya la estaba dominando. Nunca en la historia de los Rounds se había dado el caso de aun traición de ese nivel. Y nunca se había sentido tan furiosa en su vida. – Solo por eso. Solo por eso, no mereces vivir.

Tal vez no debió usar ESA palabra.

De nuevo, sintiendo sus ojos arder ante el comando, pudo verlo.

Tenía a Mónica a menos de 5 centímetros de él. Mientras cubría su cabeza, el codo viajaba velozmente hacia el cuello. No había forma de evitar el golpe, si golpeaba su traquea sin duda la rompería y moriría.

No, no iba a morir.

Debía vivir.

Se agachó lo más rápido que pudo. No evito el golpe, pero pudo recibirlo en la frente.

Mientras se hacía hacia atrás, logró lo que quería, poner distancia. La sorpresa de Mónica a la maniobra de Suzaku la hizo bajar la guardia por menos de un segundo.

El Knight of Seven logró conectar un gancho derecho al abdomen de Mónica que se las arreglo para salir por su espalda.

O al menos eso pensó, mientras era levantada un par de centímetros del suelo y todo el aire se le drenaba de los pulmones.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, Suzaku de espaldas, Mónica sobre él.

- Tu… - Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de perder la conciencia

- Perdóname… Mónica. – Susurro Kururugui mientras la cabeza de ella caía en su hombro.

Varias piernas uniformadas se pararon a su alrededor mientras Zero se quitaba la mascara mostrando a un sorprendido Lelouch.

- Vaya, jamás creí que alguien pudiera darte esa paliza, Suzaku. – Un par de soldados tomaron a Mónica para quitársela de encima mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie. – Y yo que creía que el único había sido Todou.

- Monica Krushevski. Ella me ayudó a pulir mi técnica mientras estaba en Pendragon. Hasta ahora, solo Bismark le ha ganado. – Se dolió de las costillas mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su frente. – Si no fuera por "esa" orden.

- Bien. ¿Qué hacemos con ella? Si no quisiste que usara el Geass, has de tener tus razones.

-Ella… La respeto demasiado. Siempre ha sido una persona de grandes principios. No me sentiría cómodo cambiándoselos. – Sonrió un poco. – Es demasiado duro vivir sin poder seguir nuestros principios.

"Ese fue un golpe bajo…" Pensó Lelouch al pensar en la Orden de "Vive" que le había puesto.

- Espósenla de pies y manos y colóquenla en una celda de seguridad. – Ordenó Suzaku a los guardias.

- Tal parece que seguiremos con el plan. Las condiciones ya están claras. Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo para hacer nuestra movida.

- Ok. Saldré en un frame como estaba planeado. Tu ¿Tienen algún frame de alto desempeño listo?

- Mi Lord. Un par de Gatreth… pero Lord Krushevski ordenó preparar su Vincent Custom, debe estar activado y listo para salir a combate.

- Perfecto. Yo contactaré a C.C. y Jeremiah. Colócate detrás de la formación Britana y mantén usado el IFF amigo hasta mi orden. Si logramos atraparlos con la guardia baja, ni siquiera Schneizel podrá hacer algo para defenderse. – Concluyó Lelouch mientras se acomodaba en el trono que hace un par de horas ocupara su padre.

- A la Orden, Su Majestad.

De esa forma, Suzaku salió del puente, para entrar a otra batalla.

"Ahora… ¿Cómo me presentaré? " Pensó mientras veía al Personal esclavizado retomar sus actividades. "Mh. Sea como sea, tengo la ventaja."

- Abran un canal de comunicaciones… quiero hablar con el Ikaruga.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Las miradas de todos estaban sobre él.

Para alguien que era maestro, debía de estar acostumbrado a ellas, pero aun así, no podía dejar de sentir un par de gotas de sudor frio en la espalda.

"¿A que se refiere?", "¿Zero, traicionado… Por Ougi-san y Todou-san?" "¿Gobernar Japón?" Eran preguntas que fácilmente se podían leer en las caras de todos.

Era más que obvio que algunos sabían de los tratos que se hicieron. Incluso de la identidad de Zero, en especial por aquellos que componían la cabeza de la organización. Pero para la mayoría, Zero seguía siendo el héroe que les había brindado esperanza y libertad. La figura que representaba la justicia en el mundo.

Y pensar que había sido traicionado…

"Bueno, tarde o temprano lo tendrán que saber. Tal vez con esto me den un par de buenas ideas." Pensó Ougi sonriendo y lamentándose internamente no ser mas que un simple maestro suplente de segunda en un puesto de comandancia.

Tal vez Todou lo matará por esto.

- Ustedes deben de saber algo importante. Cuando Schneizel estuvo aquí, supimos algo de Zero. Y el… el mismo declaro que es…

- Canal de comunicaciones abierto. Esta usando la línea de seguridad 43 – Dijo Minase en su puesto.

- ¿Qué? Pero nadie puede acceder a esa línea. – Hinata trataba de verificar la fuente de la señal.

- A menos que sea… - Terminó Ougi mientras las pantallas se llenaban de estática para revelar la conocida mascara de… - Zero.

-Ougi. Buen trabajo. Nuestro plan funcionó tal y como habíamos pensado. – LA voz de Zero retumbó en los parlantes mientras todos los del puente miraban incrédulos a sus pantallas. – Gracias a sus esfuerzos logré llegar al Emperador mismo y eliminarlo.

- El Emperador…

- Estoy conciente de lo que ha hecho Schneizel y me disculpo por no haberlo tomado en cuenta en mis planes, se que están en un gran predicamento. Pero, afortunadamente tengo un plan para poder sacarlos de esto.

Ougi, no era muy inteligente. El era el primero en reconocerlo. Sin embargo su percepción era bastante aguda. Una percepción que más de una vez le había ayudado a ver más allá de los planes de Zero. La destrucción del Frente de Liberación hace un año, el hecho de no ser Japonés.

Justo ahora podía percibir la realidad de sus palabras: "Traidores, solo yo puedo librarlos." Podría jurar que de no tener puesta la mascara, Lelouch estaría sonriendo.

- Pero ¿Cómo? Si estamos totalmente rodeados. – Dijo Ougi, tratando de ignorar las gotas de sudor que le escurrían por la cara. Y no todas eran por la tensión de estar rodeados. – Y el Dalongdan esta demasiado lejos para…

-Porque cuento con esto.- Zero amplió la imagen, revelando que estaba sentado en un gran trono rojo, rodeado de soldados Britannos en posturas de firmes. – He logrado adueñarme del Gran Britannia, la nave más poderosa de la flota. Con esto, seré capaz de abrir una abertura… además cuento con otra ayuda en el campo.

Caras de felicidad hubo entre los ocupantes del puente, excepto por aquellos que habían estado en la junta con Schneizel.

Para Ougi era muy simple la ecuación: O Schneizel acababa con ellos. O Zero acababa con ellos si se negaban a cooperar.

Maldijo haber dejado a Xingke en el Dalongdan

- Entiendo. ¿Cuáles son tus órdenes?

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

"Muy lento, muy lento." Reclamaba Kallen mientras trataba de presionar al Guren a avanzar más rápido. Todou había dejado de comunicarse, el Ikaruga le había avisado del plazo de Schneizel, y las pilas se le acababan.

Todo por el daño de esa espada maldita que Bismark había usado. Incluso las alas de energía parpadeaban mientras el sistema le advertía de sobrecalentamiento. Rakshata había tratado de tranquilizarla por radio, recordándole que el Guren aparentemente no estaba concluido. Que debía moderar la velocidad. Que tenía que tener un poco de paciencia.

Pero no podía.

- Resista un poco más Todou-san. Ya casi llegamos a la nave. – Dijo Kallen, mas para darse ánimos a si misma, que al inconciente Todou.

Por mas que se exprimía el cerebro tratando de buscar una solución (aparte de "destruirlos a todos") para tratar de sobrevivir, le era imposible al menos cooperar en una estrategia adecuada.

Zero… Lelouch era el de los planes. Lelouch era el de las ideas. Lelouch era el de los milagros.

Pero, había sido traicionad. El, los había traicionado.

Internamente recordó las palabras de Suzaku en Kaminejima un año atrás: "Traicionarás al mundo hasta el final. Después de todo el mundo te ha traicionado."

Le gustaría pensar que esas palabras se habían cumplido. Que en verdad Lelouch los había usado como peones hasta el final.

"Vive, Kallen,"

Pero esas palabras no dejaban de confundirla. ¿Por qué las dijo? ¿Por qué solo para ella? ¿Por qué no permitirle morir junto a él?

Reprimió por enésima vez las lagrimas que brotaban en cada ocasión que pensaba en el.

En Lelouch.

En Zero.

- Q1. ¿Cuál es tu estatus? – Sonó la conocida voz por el canal privado del Escuadrón Zero. – Repito. ¿Estatus?

-Lel… Zero? – La voz era inconfundible. Los códigos correctos. En verdad era él.

- Q1, tenemos menos de 1 minuto para prepararnos al ataque. ¿Cuál es tu estatus?

- ah… si. Llevo al Zangetsu al Ikaruga, Todou-san esta inconciente. Me queda menos del 30% en el Energy Filler. Capacidad de vuelo mermada en un 25%. Necesito una nueva carga de refrigerante para las alas.

- Perfecto. Deja a Todou, tendrán listo un Filler nuevo y el refrigerante necesario. Una vez repostado quiero que te traslades al punto 7 frente a la costa. Q0 necesitará apoyo. – Con esto, Lelouch cotó la comunicación.

Era obvio que en ese momento, aparte de todas las cuestiones de que estaba haciendo Zero dirigiendo a los Black Knights, le gustaría saber una cosa: ¿Quién era Q0?

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Schneizel saboreaba el momento.

Si Ougi aceptaba el trato, se convertiría en una estupenda marioneta con la cual controlar todo el oriente. Con el adiestramiento adecuado, su fama como subcomandante de los Black Knights, y sus "logros", servirían para ganarse a los Elevens, u otros miembros.

Solo tendría que lidiar con Xingke, pero para eso tenia a Tianzi.

Si lograba adueñarse de ella, le serviría de collar.

- Tiempo limite, Su Alteza. – Avisó Cécile. – Hay una transmisión de los Black Knights por el canal codificado. ¿La paso al monitor?

- Por supuesto. ¿Qué opinas Kannon? ¿Aceptará o no?

- No tiene muchas opciones realmente. Si quiere evitar perdidas entre sus hombres, deberá aceptar, es la mejor opción que tiene. Con lo poco que pude verlo, creo que es obvio.

- Si, también pienso lo mismo.

Ougi era un hombre muy débil. Su única intención era proteger. Si bien la intención es buena, la realidad es que para proteger algo, en ocasiones tenias que lastimarlo.

Si no estabas preparado para eso, lo mejor era que dejaras a otros la labor de proteger.

Eso era algo que Lelouch sabia bastante bien.

- Su alteza Schneizel. – Sonó una voz profunda por los parlantes. Las pantallas mostraban el símbolo de los Black Knights en un fondo azul. – Lamento decirle que su propuesta ha sido rechazada por nosotros.

- Mmh, esa voz suena conocida, ¿verdad su majestad? – Dijo Loyd mientras ajustaba sus anteojos.

- Pero… Suzaku-kun aviso que…

La imagen cambió, revelando el casco de Zero ocupando la totalidad de las pantallas.

- Pero en cambio, me gustaría hacerle una nueva oferta. No, corrijo. Mi caballero quisiera hacerles una nueva oferta.

- ¿Caballero? – Algo le dijo a Schneizel que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a seguir.

- Habla Lord Kururugui Suzaku, Knight of Seven. – La cara de Suzaku sustituyó a la de Zero en las pantallas. El serio rostro, acentuado con un par de pequeñas heridas de pelea en él, parecía mirarlos con intensidad a todo ellos. – Fuerzas de Britannia, no atacaré a aquellos que rindan sus armas.

Cecile, incluso Loyd cubrieron sus bocas en asombro.

La cara de Schneizel era… indescriptible.

- Pero no tendré piedad por aquellos que intenten destruir a los Black Knights.

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

Mas allá, detrás de una formación de Sutherlands aéreos, un Vincent púrpura, casi negro, accionó el Air Glide System y armó las lanzas MVS mientras cargaba un VARIS.

- Protegeré a Zero con mi vida.

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

- Y bien Schneizel… ¿aceptas?. – Terminó Zero, abriendo la imagen (de nuevo) revelando a varios guardias Britannos custodiando el trono del Gran Britannia.

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

Las condiciones han sido aclaradas.

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

N.A. El estilo Keysi, es aquel que utilizó Batman en Batman Begins. Un estilo de combate muy instintivo y tremendamente salvaje a muy corta distancia. Estos son algunos Links para que lo puedan conocer y se den cuenta el porque Monica le partio la Ma...ma a Suzaku.

http:// es . youtube . com/watch?v=Pvi54YLYIC0

http:// es . youtube . com/watch?v=fhqgn3eoRXQ


	4. Las Piezas mas fuertes

N.A. Esta algo laargo, asi que quedan advertidos. Tambien añadí, posiblemente, la unica escena de fanservice C. que existe en la red...creo.

Adelante.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

"Imposible. Tiene que ser mentira." Pensó Kallen mientras miraba en las pantallas la cara un poco golpeada de Suzaku, declarar que protegería a Zero con su vida.

Al menos no era la única.

Los técnicos que deberían estar cambiando el Energy Filler del Guren también se habían detenido, confundidos. Los pilotos que se habían preparado para salir y proteger el Ikaruga, los equipos de respaldo, todo personal con acceso a un monitor que atestiguó la aparición de Zero, observaban boquiabiertos la declaración del Knight Of Seven.

Una absoluta declaración de traición a Britannia.

"Acaso Lelouch lo… No. No lo creo. Sus ojos son los mismos." Por mucho tiempo pensó que era una ilusión óptica. Ella, que en su momento estuvo bajo los efectos del Geass, podría jurar que era capaz de ver un halo rojo alrededor de las pupilas de aquellos que se encontraban bajo los efectos de ese poder. Tanto tiempo conociendo la realidad del poder de Lelouch la había hecho observadora.

Y sabía que Suzaku no tenía ninguna "orden" que obedecer.

Esas palabras, esas acciones, eran por su propia voluntad.

'Q-0 necesitará apoyo.' Fueron las palabras de Zero.

"Q=Queen" La pieza mas fuerte del tablero. Aquella que por si sola supera por mucho a todas las demás. Kallen, originalmente fue catalogada como Q-1.

Q-0… la pieza que esta mas allá del poder de ella.

"Zero… tu me has…" Con todas sus fuerzas no quería concluir ese pensamiento.

- Kallen. ¿Qué te detiene? – Surgió la tensa voz de Ougi por sus comunicadores. – Las naves Britanas han desplegado todos sus frames para atacarnos. Si no te apuras nos derribarán.

- Ah. Lo lamento. Saldré enseguida. Equipo de suministro, ¡de prisa! Zero necesita nuestro apoyo. Cambien también el refrigerante de las alas por favor.

Mientras los responsables salían de su estupor por las órdenes de Kallen, ella tuvo que terminar el pensamiento mientras repasaba todo lo que había pasado en las últimas 24 horas.

"Zero… Lelouch. Acaso… me has remplazado."

Mientras en las pantallas, la cara de Suzaku sonrió de desafío a las innumerables fuerzas que se agrupaban a su alrededor.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

The Knights Of Zero.

Por Dexter Keppler.

Capitulo 3 "Las Piezas Mas Fuertes."

_- Y el Señor hizo que en todo el campamento volvieran la espada unos contra otros. – Jueces __7:22_

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Era para el, ridículo.

Incluso se permitió reír un poco sin importarle que Zero pudiera escucharlo.

- Zero. Admito que es una movida increíble de tu parte. Lograr reclutar la ayuda del Lord Kururugui. Pero, creo que ambicionas demasiado si piensas que con tan solo su ayuda lograras salir de esta. Aun con una nave como el Gran Britannia, sin suficientes frames en el aire…

- K7 a Rey 4. – Interrumpió Zero. Desconcertando a Schneizel. Una breve risa salió de la mascara al ver la cara de confusión del príncipe. – Supongo que aun lo recuerdas. Nuestro encuentro en China.

Todos los recuerdos le acudieron de golpe, palabras, imágenes, incluso jugadas. En especial al ver como Zero jugaba con un Rey negro en su mano.

- K7 a Rey 4. Tu única opción sería retroceder, sacrificando posición por seguridad. Pero con eso quedarías abierto a mi alfil, y mientras el caballo te arrincona, tan lejos de tus otras piezas…

- Con un simple peón harías el Jaque Mate. Inteligente. Pero al hace eso, pondrías en demasiado peligro a ti rey.

- ¿Y? Si el resultado es la victoria, cualquier riesgo es aceptable. Schneizel, has pasado toda tu vida rodeado de protección, de piezas que puedes eliminar sin remordimiento. Aunque no somos muy diferentes en eso, puedo demostrarte algo.

- ¿Ah si? – De reojo checo las pantallas aledañas. Todas las rutas de escape cerradas. Todas las tropas desplegadas perfectamente alrededor del Ikaruga, y Suzaku. Solo precisaba tiempo. - ¿Y que puede ser?

- Que con tan solo unas cuentas piezas, puede poner todo tu ejército en caos.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Varios metros bajo el mar, dando un rodeo increíble, C.C. manipulaba los controles del Shinkiro.

Había estado monitoreando la conversación de Lelouch con Schneizel, y tal como los planes lo habían establecido, no había perdido el tiempo.

Si bien el Druid System era un sistema de análisis de datos tremendamente complejo, tanto que para la manipulación del Absolute Defense Territory se requería un intelecto del nivel de Lelouch para hacerlo efectivo, no dejaba de ser una computadora.

C.C. era la primera en reconocerlo, ella no era un genio. Tenía experiencia, y mucha. Y esa experiencia, habiendo usado el Gwain en el pasado, le permitía usar el sistema de una forma simple, como ingresar comandos e instrucciones preestablecidas.

Aun así, un par de gotas cruzaron su frente y mejillas. Si se retrasaba tan solo un minuto, medio quizás, el plan de Lelouch sería imposible de seguir y tanto él como Suzaku perderían la vida.

Pocas veces había sentido esa presión, mientras tecleaba frenéticamente rezando a la Conciencia Colectiva para no cometer un error. Para no perder una tecla.

En cuanto las pantallas destellaron con la leyenda "System Ready" supo que lo había hecho bien.

- Enlace listo. Lelouch. – Gritó a la imagen de Zero en su pantalla principal.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- Aa. Lo se. Buen trabajo C.C. – Zero se encontraba enfrente de un teclado de la consola principal del puente con las manos cruzadas frente a sí. Como un pianista a punto de hacer su magia. – Ahora solo necesito…

Los tripulantes miraron asombrados como los dedos de Zero volaban a una enorme velocidad por el artefacto, ingresando comandos. Claves. Pantallas destellaban y decenas de ventanas se abrían y cerraban en cuestión de segundos. Los datos fluían y eran analizados gracias al enlace con el Shinkiro mientras Lelouch rompía los sellos de seguridad, asignaba programas, redirigía datos.

"Seguridad Britana." Pensó con un poco de desprecio, mientras el muro de seguridad que se levantaba ante sus ojos, se desmoronaba segundo a segundo. "Una vez que sabes romper un sello, todos los demás ceden sin resistencia."

- Zero-sama, Lord Kururugui esta rodeado. Tiempo de estimación para el contacto, 10 segundos.

-Aa. Es más de lo que necesito. – Dijo confiado cuando un cuadro de "Aceptar" apareció finalmente en su pantalla. Estoy listo. ¡Suzaku!

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- Es hora de revelarse. Todos ustedes. Aquellos que apoyan a Zero, ¡defiéndanlo con sus vidas! – Grito Suzaku por el canal abierto mientras arrojaba el Vincent Custom contra las fuerzas britanas sin pensarlo dos veces.

Dentro del Gran Britania, Zero presiono "Aceptar".

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

El Sargento Willis se había sentido afortunado cuando fue asignado a uno de los pocos Gareth que Bismark se había traído de la Tierra Madre.

Mas afortunado se sintió cuando logró sobrevivir a la ira asesina del Maldito Guren en la batalla anterior, a la que, desde luego, fue mas por suerte que por otra cosa.

Si no hubiera perdido el tiempo bajando a un Akatsuki de alguien que se hacia llamar "El mejor amigo de Zero", en estos momentos no estaría respirando.

Aunque, el hecho de tener que enfrentarse a un Round traidor no era su definición de "suerte", al menos tenía la esperanza de que, al no usar el Lancelot, al menos tendría más oportunidad.

Bueno, eso y contar con una fuerza aproximada de 30 o mas frames respaldándolo.

Las alarmas sonaron, advirtiéndole de frames enemigos a su izquierda. Un Glouchester había cambiado su IFF como enemigo y alistaba su espada para atravesarlo. Gracias a unos milagrosos reflejos logró disparar a tiempo para destruirlo antes de ser empalado.

- Willis, ¿Qué estas haciendo? Traidor. – Gritaron por el canal varios frames a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué están diciendo? El me iba a atacar. – Su IFF de nuevo los identificó como enemigos. A su alrededor muchos otros estaban trabados en combates similares.

- Muere. Por la gloria del Imperio.

Willis, no tuvo más opción que defenderse. Logró alejar a dos con los Slash Harken, derribar a otros con los misiles de los costados. Disparó los cañones acabando con los primeros, mientras su radar se llenaba de señales enemigas.

El Vincent se colocó a su lado, disparando el VARIS sobre otros que intentaban atacarlo. Cortó a 2, defendiendo al Gareth y se alejó de nuevo a otro vector.

- ¡Y dices que no eres un traidor! – El Piloto de otro Vincet se acercó por atrás atravesándolo.

- No, yo no… en verdad. – Fueron las últimas palabras mientras el Sakuradite del Gareth explotaba terminando con su vida.

Alrededor muchos otros combates iniciaban de la misma forma. Las fuerzas de Britannia luchando contra ellas mismas, mientras el Vincent de Suzaku seguía apoyando a los "suyos" sembrando mas caos, de ser posible.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- Su Alteza, mas de la tercera parte de nuestras fuerzas se han rebelado. El Russell y el Victor han sido destruidos por el Ikaruga. 5 naves más dañadas por naves rebeldes.

- Es imposible. ¿Cómo pudo Zero tener tantas tropas? Muchas de ellas vienen de la Nación Principal. – Preguntó en voz alta Cécile mientras cubría su boca con las manos sorprendida.

- No, tiene que ser algo más. Con tan poco tiempo. – Respondió para si Schneizel.

- ¡Alerta! El Wess se acerca a nosotros. ¡Nos va ha atacar! – Gritó otra técnica de radar.

- No, El Wess esta siendo atacado por el Louise, ellos son los traidores.

- Imposible, El Louis es aliado, no se ha rebelado.

- Mmmmh, interesante. – Dijo Loyd al revisar las pantallas. – Druid System.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto Loyd? – Preguntó Schneizel al borde de perder la paciencia.

- El Druid System es el complejo de análisis de datos más poderoso que existe en el mundo. El mecha negro que usa Zero, el Shinkiro, lo tiene instalado. Con ese sistema, mas la base de datos del Gran Britannia y su capacidad de transmitir… - Dejo la frase incompleta para que el resto terminara de atar cabos.

- Puede acceder a las redes de cada nave, hackearlas y manipular los sistemas de IFF cambiando las identidades de cada Frame y nave de batalla. Haciéndolos parecer que son aliados de Zero. – Terminó Cécile.

- Si sumamos a esto la traición de Suzaku y su declaración. – Cerró Schneizel mientras el Louise caía envuelto en llamas por disparos de una nave amiga.

Las pantallas una vez más cobraron vida. La mascara de Zero dominó el puente mientras pacíficamente se reía con burla.

- Y bien, Schneizel. ¿Cómo piensas ganar, teniendo una infinidad de piezas que no pueden estar de pie? – Una vez mas la risa. De no portar la mascara, Lelouch estaría sonriendo de oreja a oreja. – Te lo dije. No importa con cuantas piezas cuentes. Siempre estaré delante de ti.

- K3 a Reina 2. – Respondió Schneizel. – Eso abriría la puerta a mi Alfil para protegerlo, mientras adelantas tu peón para sacar de peligro al rey, lograría mover mi caballo en posición para acorralarte. Fuste demasiado descuidado al revelar tu jugada, Zero.

- Vaya. Pensaste rápido en una respuesta. Pero te recuerdo. Yo solo necesito mi Reina, Mi caballo, Mi alfil… y mi torre.

- ¡Enemigo en la retaguardia!

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Con una erupción de agua, el Sutherland Seig salió del mar justo debajo del Avalon. Aprovechando la confusión del IFF, Jeremiah logró colarse por la red de submarinos de Schneizel. Monitoreando el progreso de la batalla, alentando a Suzaku, quien enfrentaba a más de 30 enemigos a la vez mientras mas oleadas lo cubrían.

Sin embargo, el plan de Zero era primero.

Desplegando el Cañón de Hyper-Velocidad, disparó al Avalon, seguido por una andada de misiles.

- Interesante, Lelouch-sama. Como siempre, sus planes no tienen puntos débiles. – Concluyó mientras numerosas explosiones dañaban al Avalon.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- Generados de Blaze Luminous de Popa destruido. A este paso todos los generadores perderán poder.

Loyd se levantó con dificultad. El impacto del disparo del Seig había sido tan fuerte que la mayoría que estaban parados perdieron su postura. Loyd, fue el más desafortunado, estando cerca del desnivel del puente, así que su delicada cara conoció en nivel inferior perdiendo los lentes. Schneizel, cayó de rodillas, mientras Kannon, al menos pudo recargarse en el respaldo del trono para no perder pie.

- Levitadores pierden potencia, el Avalon caerá al mar. – Avisó Cécile.

A ella, le fue un poco peor. EL tablero de su puesto he había hecho una herida en la frente y el golpe en la nariz la habían hecho sangrar. Pero permanecía en su puesto, con la mano derecha cubriendo sus heridas.

- R2 a Rey 3. Con esto eliminaría a tu caballo, reforzando mi protección y acorralándote con la Reina en B4. Con esto... – Zero seguía en la pantalla, tan calmado como siempre. Es mas, hasta se dio el lujo de cruzar la pierna y recargarse en el trono de la nave.

- Jaque Mate. – Susurró Schneizel apretando los dientes. Reconociendo la jugada. – Pero, esto no tiene nada que ver con este…

- Seigfierd. – Gritó uno de los técnicos.

Por las ventanas del puente, pudieron ver la nave de Jeremiah apuntando el cañón a ellos. Más de uno sudó balas al ver como la punta del arma empezaba a brillar, alistándose para un disparo.

- Lo lamento Zero-sama. Pero por respeto a la familia Imperial, no puedo hacerlo. Espero que pueda entenderlo. – Dijo mientras desviaba el disparo para destruir la última unidad de flote de la nave. – Schneizel-sama. Discúlpeme, pero creo que entenderá el porque de mi lealtad.

Con esto, Jeremiah se alejó rápidamente para destruir el puente de otra nave.

- Nos veremos después. Schneizel. – Se despidió Zero, cortando la comunicación.

Eso fue suficiente para que el Príncipe Blanco perdiera la compostura.

- Ordenen a todas las tropas. Ignoren cualquier información de IFF y concentrarse en derribar al Gran Britannia y al Ikaruga, así como cualquier Frame que no sea Britano. Informen, ¿Gino aun esta en custodia?

- Su Alteza, Lord Weinberg escapó de custodia al iniciar el ataque. En estos momentos esta en los hangares. – Fue la respuesta. – Abriré un enlace.

- Gino, ¿Puedes oírme? – Preguntó Schneizel. La pantalla mostro al Knight Of Tree, aun en su uniforme militar, con los ojos encendidos. – Se que hay diferencias entre nosotros, y no tengo la autoridad para comandar a un Round directamente. Pero, necesito de tu ayuda.

- Su Alteza. Ambos sabemos que eventualmente estaré bajo su mando, así que… tan solo deme la orden. Yo mismo me encararé de borrar la traición entre los Knights Of Round.

"Bien. Ese odio es algo que puedo usar." Pensó Schneizel al ver la ira literal en los ojos de Gino.

- Gino Weinberg. Knight Of Tree. Yo, Schneizel El Britannia te ordeno por mi nombre. Asesina al Traidor Kururugui Suzaku. – Gritó con toda la autoridad que pudo reunir. Haciendo que Cécile tuviera un escalofrío en su espalda.

- ¡YES, YOUR MAJESTY! – Respondió Gino, saludando a Schneizel a su vez. – Gino Weinberg. Tristan. Despegue.

Y con esto el Tristan salió lanzado de la catapulta del Avalon, antes que aterrizara en el agua.

- Lo lamento. Pero era una orden que tenía que dar para nuestro bien. – Dijo con tristeza bien disimulada mientras extendía un pañuelo de sea a Cécile. Quien no pudo evitar derramar un par de lagrimas.

No era secreto el aprecio que muchos le tenían a Suzaku, en especial dentro del equipo de mantenimiento del Lancelot.

- No se disculpe, Su Majestad. – Dijo Cecile, tomando el pañuelo y usándolo para secarse las lágrimas, mezcladas con un poco de sangre. – Lo entiendo.

- Solo espero que con esto, al fin pueda terminar esta guerra.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- ¿Aun no? – Grito desesperada Kallen mientras un grupo de técnicos y Lakshata se afanaban alrededor del Guren.

Afortunadamente, no estaban en un trance de estupefacción, como la mayoría. Los informes de la batalla llegaban cada 30 segundos. El caos del ejército de Britannia en todos los flancos, así como el derribo de una gran parte de sus naves por sus propias fuerzas. ¿Cómo obtuvo Zero tanto poder? Se preguntaban muchos.

Mientras tanto, otras pantallas mostraban la lucha del Vincent de Suzaku, destrozando las formaciones. Disparando el VARIS como si no hubiera mañana. Moviendo la lanza doble exterminando frames.

Demostrando a todos, porque era un Round.

- El refrigerante ya esta instalado, pero debemos calibrar aun los circuitos de control de las Energy Wings. – Fue la respuesta de Lakshata, quien en sus prisas, había dejado caer la omnipresente pipa sin darse cuenta. – El daño por el Galahad es mayor del que imaginamos. Puedo repartir la energía entre ambas, pero no se cuanto tiempo de operación pueda darte.

- Por favor Lakshata-san, desee prisa. A este paso derribaran a Suzaku.

A estribor, otra nave Britanna caía por un disparo certero del Hadron del Ikaruga.

-Cécile. No se porque tenias que modificar mi Guren con estas alas. Al menos hubieras reforzado más el Core Luminous. – Susurró mientras sus dedos volaban en el teclado y la maquinaria especializada sacaba chispas de los paneles abiertos del Guren. – Listo. Creo que es todo lo que puedo darte. Tu velocidad será la misma del Lancelot, pero no lo presiones demasiado, o las alas explotarán.

- Solo esa velocidad. Demonios. De acuerdo.

- Otra cosa más. No uses la dispersión de Radiación. Sin el pulgar para controlarla, puedes dañar el Guren también.

- Maldición. De acuerdo. – Mientras las maquinas se retiraban, Kallen cerro la cabina del Guren y empezó a moverlo. – Ougi-san, el Guren esta listo. Saldré para dar apoyo a Suzaku-san.

- Negativo. Toma las tropas restantes y enfrenta a los enemigos que se aproximan a las 5.

- Pero Zero me ordeno que… - Protestó, olvidando que era el canal abierto y todos podrían escucharlos.

- ¡Kallen, no olvides de quien debes seguir las ordenes! – Grito Ougi, golpeando uno de los tableros del puente. – El Ikaruga aun tiene que escapar del cerco. Recuérdalo.

-…- Kallen comprendía bien las palabras. Después de todo, por mas que Zero los este apoyando… aun era Lelouch. – Entiendo. Todos los frames, defenderemos el escape del Ikaruga, después… apoyaremos al Knight of Seven.

Lo entendía. Pero aun así.

Obedecer a Ougi, era como arrancarse los dientes

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Una vez mas las miradas lo mataban.

La orden a Kallen podría interpretarse como traición a Zero, al desobedecer sus ordenes. También representaba condenarlo a la muerte o captura, su el Gran Britannia era derribado.

- No olvidemos que Zero ha hecho todo esto, para permitirnos escapar. Si el Ikaruga cae… todos sus esfuerzos habrán sido en vano. – Dijo Ougi, sudando y apretando los puños.

Había que darle crédito a todos (con la notable excepción de Minase), que aceptaron esas palabras, como algo que Zero mismo hubiera dicho. Después de todo, el seguía siendo el aliado de la justicia. Aquel que había regresado de la muerte y había dado las ordenes para salvarlo.

Internamente, para Ougi, esas palabras le sabían tan rancias como la hiel.

Después de todo, permitir que el traicionado Zero muera para salvar a los traidores no era algo que fácilmente se aceptara.

Su único consuelo era que, después de todo, Zero… no, Lelouch los traicionó primero, ¿Verdad?

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

El cabello verde de C.C. dominaba la pantalla.

-Si sigo la ruta establecida me tomará mas de 10 minutos llegar a la nave. Puedo tomar la ruta más directa. – Decía mientras Lelouch jugaba con su mascara.

-Es demasiado arriesgado. Schneizel está monitoreando todos los redares para detectar el origen de la señal del Shinkiro. Si te atrapan antes de tiempo, ya no tendremos cobertura.

- Pero a este paso, Suzaku…- No necesitó terminar lo que era evidente.

Ola tras ola de frames seguían atacándolo. Tratando de exterminarlo mediante la diferencia de números.

- Lo se. No importa que tan hábil sea Suzaku, si su Vincent se queda sin energía, lo menos que le puede pasar es que lo capturen.- "Incluso, con la orden de "vivir"…" – Sigue la ruta, no tenemos opciones mas que confiar en él.

- Está bien. Trataré de aumentar la velocidad todo lo posible. – Y cortó la comunicación.

No necesitaba ser un genio (que lo era, después de todo) para leer las marcas de radar y saber que, si bien el Guren y una limitada fuerza de Akatsukis habían despegado del Ikaruga, todos habían partido para defender la nave de una falange de Frames Britanos.

"Ougi, tan predecible como siempre." Sonrió mientras unas cuantas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente.

- Suzaku. No lo olvides. "Vive." – Dijo en vos alta mientras las marcas de Frames enemigos desaprecian alrededor de Suzaku.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Kururugui Suzaku no era una persona que maldecía a menudo.

Incluso en las circunstancias mas difíciles, generalmente podía mantener su compostura, incluso mantener una postura amable con aquellos que socialmente estaban "debajo" de él.

Pero en estos momentos, mientras detenía una espada MVS de un Glouchester aéreo mientras el escudo MSV detenía un par de misiles, no podía dejar de maldecir.

Maldecía los tremendos golpes que Mónica le había dado. Las costillas lo mataban.

Maldecía al Vincent, que pese a ser "Custom" o modificado, no dejaba de ser notablemente mas lento que el Lancelot.

Maldecía a Mónica por haber dejado su Ywain el la Tierra Madre. Aun que era un poco diferente que el Lancelot, lo habría preferido a esa corcholata de Frame de producción.

Maldecía a Lelouch por sus planes tan arriesgados.

Maldecía a C.C. por no apurarse.

Se maldecía a si mismo por prestarse a esos planes.

Y de haberle dado más tiempo, maldeciría hasta Ichiro Okouchi, si no fuera porque con un giro, un Sutherland estuvo a punto de empalarlo con su lanza.

Constantemente sentía sus ojos encenderse con cada maniobra.

Giró a la derecha, dejando pasar la lanza del Sutherland a centímetros de su frame, encajándola en el brazo izquierdo del Glouchester. Movió la lanza hacia arriba cortando ese brazo y la encajó justo enfrente de la cabina, en el lugar donde se encontraba el Yiggdrasil Drive. Un giro más y el cañón del VARIS perforó el Glouchester.

Mas frames se acercaban, y si podía confiar en sus radares, muchos más llegarían en cuestión de segundos.

Tomo un momento para tocarse el costado izquierdo, donde un dolor agudo lo molestaba. Podría jura que una costilla estaba rota, por el Keysi de Mónica.

-Suzaku, tal parece que Kallen tardará más tiempo en darte apoyo. Jeremiah esta ocupado abriendo las brechas en el flanco izquierdo como estaba planeado. ¿Crees soportar un poco más? – Preguntó Lelouch por el comunicador.

- Estoy a un 54% del Energy Filler. Aun tengo un buen número de cargas para el VARIS… a este paso, no creo durar más de 10 minutos. – Dijo mientras sujetaba de nuevo los controles y volaba para enfrentarse a otra formación de Vincents, encabezados por un Gareth.

-Resiste Suzaku. La ayuda llegará dentro de poco. Y no lo olvides: Vive.

- YES, YOUR MAJESTY! – Gritó mientras sus ojos se encendían de nuevo y giraba en el aire.

El impacto de la patada quebró los sensores visuales de la cabeza del Vincent. El resto lo rodearon mientras las lanzas trataban de atravesarlo por varias zonas y el Gareth encendía sus cañones.

Con el único escudo que tenia (el del brazo izquierdo) logró detener 2 lanzas. Presionando los propulsores los saco de equilibrio empujándolos, justo a tiempo para evadir un corte vertical de un frame a su espalda. Giró para disparar los Slash Harken de la cadera, dañando los brazos del frame traicionero, inutilizándolo, y se quitó de inmediato antes que dos rayos rojos lo incineraran.

Tomando la ofensiva una vez mas, guardo el VARIS en la espalda y cortó la cabeza de uno de los Vincent, dejándolo flotando inútil junto al primero y los usó para escudarse cuando un solitario Glouchester trataba de atraparlo por sorpresa.

Se acercó al Gareth de frente, incluso puso su cabeza a quemarropa del cañón. Cuando este se encendió, con la orden de "Vive" resonando en su conciencia desvió el disparo a tiempo, atrapando a 2 frames en el camino explotándolo.

Ni siquiera se quedó a deducir lo que gritó el Piloto del Gareth cuando lo partió a la mitad con la lanza.

No podía quedarse quieto por mucho tiempo, voló de nuevo en círculos, bloqueando disparos de ametralladoras de más Sutherlands y disparando indiscriminadamente el VARIS, destruyendo un Frame por ronda.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- Es imposible. Tanto poder… - Exclamó Raimon Patrick, sargento. Piloto de Sutherland. Afortunadamente para él, el VARIS solo le había hecho perder un brazo, que, expulsándolo a tiempo, no represento más peligros.

Por supuesto, regresar a pelear en ese estado, sin mas armamento que un par de Slash Harken en los costados, era una absoluta locura.

Era por todos conocidos que un Knight Of Round era un guerrero poderoso. Miembro de la élite. Superior en muchos sentidos que los pilotos más capacitados y experimentados.

Sin embargo, en su opinión, todo era porque tenían Frames tan poderosos. Galahad, Tristan, Morded, Lancelot. Esos frames, ya sean prototipos, modificados, exclusivos, eran por mucho, mas avanzados que los modelos normales de Frames.

En otras palabras, bájalos de ese frame, ponlos en uno normal, y no podrían ser más hábiles que Gilford, alguno de los Glaston Knights. O sea promedio.

Claro, con esta batalla, se convencía que no era así.

Conocía los Vincent, los había probado. Si bien eran mas avanzados que los frames de 5ta generación (obvio), en realidad no eran tan diferentes.

Ver a un Round, montado en un frame promedio (equipado con un escudo y un VARIS) soportar y exterminar a tantos frames, con una eficiencia perfecta, era, a falta de una palabra mejor, intimidante.

- ¿Este es el poder de un Knight of Round? – Se dijo, sudando abundantemente. – Es imposible, no importa con cuantos lo ataquemos, es imposible derrotarlo.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

"Muy lento. Demasiado Lento." Se quejó Suzaku.

El Vincent, ensartó el enésimo frame enemigo convirtiéndolo en una bola de fuego. (Al menos el piloto fue rápido, y logró eyectar a tiempo)

Después de manejar el Lancelot por casi 2 años. Calibrarlo constantemente para su manejo personal. Usar un Vincent, era tan desesperante. Era como si el Vincet estuviera 2 pasos detrás del Lancelot, por lo que el tiempo de respuesta era tan lento.

Por suerte, o los frames empezaban a escasear, o el miedo los había dominado. Pero, incluso en las pantallas, las marcas de los enemigos comenzaban a retirarse poco a poco.

Suspiró un poco, de alivio.

"Menos mal, parece que se han…" No concluyó cuando las alarmas le advirtieron de un ataque inminente.

Desplegando el escudo, protegió el costado doblando el brazo, para que un Masivo Slash Harken azul lo golpeara, empujándolo varios metros hacia atrás gracias a los Harken Booster incorporados.

Una rápida marca se acercó mientras retraía el Slash y el frame empezó a transformarse.

- Suzaku. Aunque me gustaría saber el porque… mis órdenes son: Asesinarte.

El frame armó las hoces y las encendió, haciendo reflejar la luz de la luna en las rojas cuchillas MVS.

Suzaku sintió una gruesa gota de sudor escurrir por la línea de la quijada, y sonrió.

- Así que al fin viniste. Gino.

El Tistan, aparecía en el campo de batalla.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Una brazada más y Bismark llegaba a la playa.

Aun seguía un tanto sorprendido por la habilidad de ese par, al haberlo tomado por sorpresa.

Posiblemente lo único que vale la pena recuperar es la Excalubir, pero sería un problema al estar en el fondo del mar.

Lastima, le gustaba ese frame.

Tosió un par de veces mientras sentía los brazos y las piernas entumidos por la nadada hasta la playa.

Gracias a los parlantes de varias naves, pudo enterarse de la declaración de guerra/traición de Suzaku. Cosa que lo sorprendió en gran manera, en especial al estar colaborando con Zero. También tuvo que reconocer que cualquier cosa que esos 2 hubieran planeado, seguramente le estarían sacando canas verdes a Schneizel. Eso de volver en contra de si mismas a las fuerzas de Britania, realmente era creativo.

Se dejó caer en la arena, cuando estuvo seguro de que las olas ya no lo alcanzaban. "Tal vez necesito un poco mas de ejercicio de resistencia…" Pensó para si con algo de burla. Últimamente había tenido demasiado trabajo burocrático, como para ejercitarse apropiadamente.

Y se hacia viejo…

- ¿Te vencieron? – Escuchó apagadamente frente a sí.

Al levantar la cara se encontró con Anya… y el "clic" del maldito teléfono, guardando su imagen para la posteridad.

- Algo así. Pero eres tu la que me sorprende… creí que te encargarías de los traidores en Kamine… - fue allí cuando detectó 2 cosas.

1) Por las rocas y las colinas a lo lejos, estaba en Kaminejima. Así que había nadado un BUEN. Y era irónico que terminara en ese lugar.

2) Anya lo miraba extrañada ante su comentario, obviamente confundida por la pregunta. Lo que significaba que no tenia idea de lo que había pasado.

- Olvídalo. ¿Dónde está el Morded?

Anya señaló al bosque.

- Estaba dañado y no puede volar. Lo escondí cuando vi al Galahad ser destruido.

- Correcto. – "¿Entonces para que preguntaste si me habían derrotado?" Simplemente, había ocasiones en que no la entendía. – Dame una mano, regresemos a tu Frame, quiero saber como esta la batalla.

Anya lo ayudo a pararse y Bismark tomó la delantera hacia la dirección que Anya le había señalado.

-Bismark. – Llamó callada, obligando a Waldstein a girar para verla. – Suzaku. ¿En verdad…?

Para cualquiera que no la conociera, simplemente no había cambios, ni en su rostro, ni en su postura. Pero sabiendo donde ver, como interpretar.

En verdad estaba desoldada por lo sucedido.

- Si. Suzaku nos ha traicionado. No me sorprendería que en estos momentos el Príncipe Schneizel ordene su ejecución, y como están las cosas, lo mas seguro es que sea Gino el que lo haga. – Giró de nuevo en dirección del bosque. – Vamos, al menos podremos acceder a la red en el Morded.

Sin ser vista, Anya asintió y caminó detrás de Bismark, cabizbaja.

Este, solo se detuvo cuando sintió que una mano se agarró fuertemente a una orilla de su saco.

Una vez más giró, viendo unas pequeñas lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

"Por muy Round que sea, por mucha habilidad y falta de expresividad… no deja de ser una niña."

Puso una mano sobre su cabeza de manera gentil.

- No se puede hacer nada Anya. Vamos, tenemos que seguir.

Tal parece que la traición de Suzaku, tendrá demasiadas consecuencias.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- ¡¡SUZAKU!! – Gritó Gino por la red.

La alabarda doble de Gino, sujeta por ambos brazos, cortó el aire repetidamente mientras se acercaba al Vincent. Suzaku, conciente, logró guardar el VARIS en su espalda, para poder usar ambas manos y lograr frenar los ataques del Knight Of Tree.

- Así que al final, en verdad, la traición será tu marca a donde quiera que vayas.

Las chispas brotaron cuando ambas armas MVS chocaron.

Afortunadamente para Gino, la forma de sus cuchillas le facilitaban el ataque, desviando la lanza de Suzaku a un lado y contraatacando con la cuchilla opuesta.

Suzaku logró quitarse a tiempo.

- ¿Por qué te sorprendes Gino? Después de todo, siempre fui conocido como el Knight Of Treason, ¿recuerdas?

Suzaku giró el Vincent para propinar una patada al Tristan, Gino evadió y asestando un golpe diagonal, logró hacer un rasguño al pecho del Vincent.

- Sabes que nunca me importó como te llamaban. Te respetaba por lo que habías hecho. Por la lealtad que habías mostrado a Britania.

- ¿En verdad? ¿Me respetabas por las atrocidades que tuve que cometer como Knight Of Seven? ¿Por hacer lo mismo que tu estuviste obligado ha hacer cuando empezaste? - Esto paró a Gino en seco. – Supongo no lo has olvidado. Esos pueblos, todas esas personas. Todas las muestras de lealtad que como Round tuvimos que hacer para garantizar nuestro lugar. ¿Eso era el respeto que me tenias?

Por un par de segundos el Tristan no se movió en absoluto.

Por la mente de Gino pasaron todas las cosas que Suzaku le recordaba. Como le habían desagradado, como se había maldecido a si mismo al final década misión, tratando de ocultarlas con su amigable personalidad.

Al grado de casi haberlas olvidado… casi.

- Te respetaba, por el hecho de que, a pesar de se un Eleven, trabajabas para el bien de Britania. Haciendo lo que era necesario. Dispuesto a condenarte para siempre con el fin de garantizar el bienestar de otros. ¿No es por eso que deseabas convertirte en Knight Of One? Para darle a los tuyos una mejor perspectiva. Entonces ahora… todo lo que has hecho. Todas esas atrocidades, ¿Han sido en vano?

El Tristan preparó las armas para atacar de nuevo, esperando la respuesta de Suzaku.

- Mh. Llámame mentiroso Gino… pero hago esto, para que esas vidas que he quitado, no sean en vano.

- MENTIRA.

Una vez más, el contacto de las cuchillas MVS encendió la noche desatando rayos. Cada atacante deseoso de terminar con su rival con motivaciones distinta.

Gino, ansioso de acabar con el traidor.

Suzaku, ansioso de terminar… porque la batería se le agotaba.

En la primera apertura que se le presentó, Suzaku giró y logró asestar una dura patada a la cabeza del Tristan, mandando el cuerno izquierdo del Frame a volar. Gino fue sacudido, pero logró recobrar el control del frame a tiempo para bloquear una estocada de la lanza. Con fuerza, arrojó el Vincent hacia atrás mientras corría un pequeño diagnóstico. Sabía por experiencia que las patadas de Kururugui eran normalmente demoledoras.

En cambio par el Vincent, las cosas no eran muy halagüeñas. La batería estaba en un 25% ahora, y un daño grave en la rodilla derecha del frame drenaría la energía de forma rápida si no se deshacía de la pierna.

Bien.

Gino giró la alabarda, y Suzaku giró de nuevo. La pierna quedó prendida de la cuchilla, enganchándola perfectamente.

Era lo que Suzaku esperaba.

Apretando los controles del Vincent, expulsó la pierna y alejándose un par de metros, sacó el VARIS de la espalda y disparó a la pierna haciéndola estallar.

Gino se alejó, sorprendido por el ataque y casi se muerde la lengua al ver que la hoja de la alabarda estaba apagada, con varios cortocircuitos, privándola de poder.

Finalmente estalló en pedazos cuando Suzaku se acercó y le dio un golpe directo con la lanza.

Maldiciendo Gino disparó el Slash Harken derecho, apuntando directo al pecho del Vincent. Suzaku se quitó, y aguardó un poco.

El masivo Harken Booster del arma, la hizo girar, siguiendo el plan de Gino, tratando de perforar la cabina. Ante las alarmas, los ojos de Suzaku brillaron y se hizo a un lado, cortando el cable que tenia a su izquierda, haciendo que el Harken se dirigiera sin control hacia Gino.

Fue una muestra de habilidad de su parte que pudiera evitarlo.

"¿Por qué es tan fuerte?" Se preguntó Gino, encontrando un nuevo respeto por su antiguo compañero. "Incluso si es tan solo un simple Vincent… mi Tristan debería…"

- Déjalo ya Gino. En el estado en el que estas ahora no podrás ganarme. – Suzaku estuvo a un tris de reírse… El hablándole así a Gino, siendo que su batería estaba en un 15%... era cómico. – En lo posible, no quisiera derribarte. Tan solo déjanos retirarnos, al Gran Britannia y a mi. Es todo. Lo único que busco, es que Zero pueda retirarse a salvo.

Tal vez… debió buscar otras palabras

"Zero. Zero. ZERO. ¡¡ZEEROO!!"

- Eso nunca, TRAIDOR.

Usando la alabarda como una hoz, Gino, en su ira, atacó casi sin pensar, verticalmente, apuntando directamente a la cabeza.

Suzaku, solo sonrió.

Una onda de radiación se extendió de un brazo plateado deteniendo el arma de Gino.

- Llegas tarde Kallen. – Dijo Suzaku por la red.

Retractando el brazo, el Guren apareció en medio de ambos oponentes, haciendo parpadear las alas y alistándose para la batalla.

- Lamento el retraso Suzaku.

- Kallen. Te lo advierto, no interfieras. Este es una lucha entre Round, por el honor de los Knights. Jamás te lo perdonaré si…

- Gino. No pienso involucrarme en ningún asunto de honro… pero, soy la Capitana del Zero-tai, Kallen Kozuki, y las ordenes de Zero son las de defender a Suzaku. Sin importar lo que suceda, no te permitiré matarlo.

Gino solo pudo crujir sus dientes en furia mientras consideraba sus oportunidades.

- Gracias por la asistencia Kallen. Regresaré al Gran Britannia. – Dijo Suzaku por la red. – Después de todo, solo estoy a un 5% del Energy Filler, apenas alcanzare a llegar… Kallen… si te es posible, no lo mates.

- ¿Eh?

- Aun tiene que entender. – Dicho esto, Suzaku salió del campo de batalla.

- Suzaku.. no me JODAS! – Gritó Gino tratando de perseguirlo.

Para ser detenido por Kallen.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

-Your Majesty. El Shinkiro ha atracado en el hangar como lo pidió. La piloto esta subiendo al puente en estos momentos.

Lelouch asintió mientras se levantaba del trono, tomando la mascara de Zero, alegre que Kallen pudiera llegar a tiempo para salvar a Suzaku.

En verdad estaba impresionado con la capacidad de su amigo. Ni en sus mas optimistas expectativas hubiera supuesto que sería capaz de enfrentar a un Round con un simple Vincent, por muy Custom que fuera.

"Suzaku, pese a tener tan poco tiempo, has logrado usar la maldición de vivir a tu favor con maestría" Sonrió para sus adentros. "Sin duda, te has convertido en el caballero mas fuerte."

- Esta es mi orden. – A esta palabra, los ojos de todos se encendieron. – Al igual que a Lord Kururugui, tratarán a la mujer que vendrá con el mismo respeto y obediencia que de tienen a mi.

- Yes your Majesty. – fue la respuesta.

- Y no lo olviden, mientras use esta mascara, llámenme Zero. – Dijo, colocándosela en la cara.

De inmediato todos se cuadraron y saludaron con respeto. "Yes. Zero-sama.

"Bien, con esto puedo quedar tranquilo. C.C. podrá encargarse si surge alguna complicación. El Ikaruga ya ha salido de las aguas territoriales, así que solo quedamos nosotros."

Salió del puente para tomar el ascensor al hangar.

"Jeremiah esta haciendo un buen trabajo. Si Kallen termina pronto con Gino, podré usarla para tomar ventaja. Espero que no se le haya olvidado a C.C. ordenar un cambio de Energy Filler mientras sube para acá."

La puerta del elevador se abrió, mostrando a una cansada C.C. sosteniendo el adorable Cheese-kun en brazos.

- Oye, ya le cambiaron la pila al Shinkiro. Toma. – Le aventó la llave del Frame. – Ahora es tu turno de pelear, mocoso.

-Aa. Gracias por traerlo bruja. Ya ordené tu premio. – Señaló a un guardia que arrastraba un carro que obviamente provenía de la cocina. – Puedes comerlo en el puente. Dejé ordenes adecuadas. No tendrás ningún problema.

- Siempre pensando en todo, ¿verdad? – Sonrió, bastante tranquila.

- Ese es mi trabajo. – Terminó Zero, entrando al elevador y bajando al hangar.

A los 2 minutos el Shinkiro salía a batalla de nuevo.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Desde que entró en combate, Gino supo que el Guren era un frame singular.

Desde que ganó sus alas y los derrotó a Anya y a el. Se ganó su respeto.

Desde que vio a Kallen en persona en China, se ganó su admiración.

Desde que usó las alas de Energía, ansió pelear contra ella.

Desde que protegió a Suzaku, se había ganado su odio.

Sin embargo, era claro que no estaba en condiciones para enfrentarla. El combate contra Suzaku lo había dañado más de lo que pensaba, sin un Harken menos, con la mitad de la alabarda.

No era sorpresa que en estos momentos, careciera de un brazo, una pierna, hubiera perdido el ultimo cuerno y usara las Factsphere de emergencia pues los sensores ópticos de la cabeza sin duda estaban dañados.

- Kallen. En realidad piensas que podrás confiar en él. Después de traicionar todo y a todos. – Gino hablaba, mas para darse ánimos seguir peleando. Para ignorar las alertas que plagaban las pantallas del Tristán. – ¡Al final los traicionará a ustedes también!

-Gino, voy a contarte un secreto. – Dijo Kallen, siguiendo en su pantalla el despegue del Shinkiro del Britannia y la llegada de Suzaku a la nave. - ¿Sabes que la única razón por la cual Suzaku logró capturar a Zero el año pasado, fue porque lo abandoné?

- ¿Qué?

- Yo abandoné a Zero, cuando supe quien era en verdad. Le di la espalda cuando mas lo necesitaba, y fue capturado. Y a pesar de eso, cuando regresó, me siguió brindando su confianza y preferencia. Aun después de todo lo que había pasado.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – Gino logró accionar el poder de reserva y hacerlo llegar a las partes dañadas. Eso al menos, le daría un poco mas de habilidad para lograr pelear decentemente.

- Si pese a mi traición, Zero confía en mí, y me pide que confié en Suzaku… eso es suficiente para mi.

- Confiar entre ustedes… claro, después de todo, ¡TODOS SON TRAIDORES!

Gino llevó al Tristan a un ataque directo, esperando ser lo suficientemente rápido como para tomar a Kallen por sorpresa. Toda su energía se emplearía en la embestida, si fallaba, el frame no soportaría ningún castigo mas.

Era su ultima apuesta.

Kallen, solo necesitó hacerse hacia atrás un metro, esquivando perfectamente el corte de la alabarda de Gino, y estirando el brazo derecho, atrapó la cabeza maltrecha del frame en un solo movimiento.

Toda la esperanza de Gino desapareció cuando el emisor de radiación del Guren empezó a brillar.

- En verdad lo lamento Gino… desearía que las cosas terminaran de manera diferente. – Dijo Kallen con pena por la red mientras abría el seguro del disparador de la onda.

- Te equivocas si piensas que esto terminará así. – Gritó Gino mientras apretaba fuertemente los controles del Tristan.

La onda de luz roja brilló e la noche, pulverizando fragmentos de metal y encendiendo fuegos artificiales que vivieron por poco tiempo.

A terminarse, Kallen no pudo mas que abrir los ojos en sorpresa.

Despidiendo humo, con la cabeza hecha polvo y sin brazos, el Tristan flotaba a menos de 10 metros de ella.

Había sido un movimiento desesperado y digno de un Round.

Usando el ultimo brazo, logró zafarse del agarre del Guren, que sin un pulgar, era mucho mas débil. Con la explosión de la extremidad se alejó lo suficiente como para que la onda de radiación no encendiera el Sakuradite del Frame.

Hasta Kallen tuvo que reconocer que fue impresionante.

Sin embargo, Gino pudo ver como todos los sistemas del Tristan, excepto el sistema de flote de emergencia y la red de comunicación, se apagaban, exigidos mas allá de lo que podían dar.

Solo crujió los dientes al ver como el Guren se acercaba, justo hasta quedar enfrente de él.

- Adelante. Termina con esto Kallen. – Dijo Gino, con las manos listas para accionar la autodetonacion del Frame. Si iba a morir, al menos se la llevaría con él.

Sin embargo todo fue muy diferente a lo que esperaba.

- Gino, te estoy agradecida. Mientras estuve presa, no solo fuiste muy amable conmigo, sino que evitaste que ese loco de Bradley me violara. Por eso, dejemos las cosas hasta aquí. Espero poder verte de nievo en otro ampo de batalla.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Gino impresionado.

Conectando un poderoso derechazo, el Guren mando al Tristan al mar, soltando pequeños fragmentos de metal mientras los sistemas terminaban de morir.

- KALLEN.

- Adiós Gino.

- Q-1. Buen trabajo. Ven al punto 3-43. Necesito que te reúnas con Jeremiah y conmigo para la siguiente ola.

- Ah… si.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- Su Alteza, todas las naves se han reportado. Estiman que un tuenen el 25 % de sus fuerzas funcionales.

- Se ha identificado al Shinkiro justo enfrente de la ruta del Gran Britannia. Tanto el Guren como el Seigfierd están en curso para reunirse.

- Bien, este será nuestra ultima oportunidad de derribarlos. Despliéguense, busquen acorralarlos, si logramos destruir el Shinkiro, Zero estará acabado.

Schneizel tenia que reconocer que no era la mas inteligente de las estrategias… pero Lelouch le había cortado las opciones.

El Avalon flotaba a merced de las olas del mar, y el grueso de los Frames funcionales estaban dañados. Afortunadamente solo quedaban 3 frames de que preocuparse… pero, sabía perfectamente lo que eran capaces de hacer.

- Su alteza, transmisión por el canal abierto. Se identifica como Zero.

"Bien. Eso me gusta." El que Lelouch usara un canal abierto, indicaba que su hackeo a los sistemas militares había terminado. Por lo que o tenía que temer otra estrategia de confusión. "Solo tengo que cuidarme de lo que pueda decir."

-Ábrelo por favor, Cecile. – Schneizel se acomodo en su asiento, y trato de relajarse.

-¿Y bien Schneizel? Espero que puedas ser razonable y concederme lo obvio en esta ocasión. – Zero estaba dentro de su cabina del Shinkiro, descansando la cabeza casualmente en su mano. – Creo que ya te he demostrado lo que puedo hacer con tan solo unas cuantas piezas.

- Si. Reconozco que jugaste magistralmente con tus piezas. Sin embargo, no dejan de ser unas cuentas ¿verdad? En estos momentos se que puedes leer tus radares. Sin poder usar ningún truco, no existe rey alguno que pueda combatir a decenas de peones a la vez.

- Si es lo que crees, ¿Por qué no das la orden, Schneizel? Ya te lo he demostrado una vez. Puedo hacer lo de nuevo las veces que sea necesario.

- Eso veremos. – Con un gesto ordenó que cerraran el canal. – Díganle a los comandantes de escuadrón que se desplieguen con el patrón Delta. Procuren mantener a salvo todos los Gareth que puedan, y se enfoquen en acabar primero con el Guren.

- Si, su Alteza.

Kannon se inclinó para poder hablar al oído del Príncipe.

- Su Majestad, ¿No cree que es demasiado arriesgado?

- La nave ya ha salido de las aguas territoriales, si dejamos escapar a Zero, quedaríamos demasiado mal. – Susurró a su vez Schneizel, pensando en las consecuencias de fallar en su ultima puesta.

- Iniciando el contacto. Escuadrones desplegándose en el patrón Delta.

En el radar, las marcas de los Frames Britanos se movían, mientras tres puntos rojos aguardaban pacientes.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Kallen ingresaba los datos al sistema del Control del Harken Booster del brazo derecho del Guren.

- Kallen, prepárate a disparar a mi orden. – Urgió la Voz de Zero.

- Ah… Si. Un momento… Demonios, si es tan hábil, porque me pide que ingrese esos datos, sabiendo que los cálculos no son mi fuerte. - Susurro entre dientes mientras tecleaba duro.

- ¿Dijiste algo? – Pregunto Zero de repente… ya que nunca cortó la comunicación.

- Aaah… este… no. Listo. – Kallen sudo, y no precisamente por el esfuerzo de teclear datos.

- Perfecto. Empecemos el ataque en 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… KALLEN.

Mientras los frames enemigos alistaban sus armas, el Guren desplegó las alas y levantó el brazo derecho, y apuntándolo hacia las naves enemigas, lo expulsó.

Impulsado por los Booster, el brazo giró un par de veces y arrastró detrás de si el grueso cable mientras se acercaba a una increíble velocidad siguiendo la ruta establecida por Lelouch. La onda de radiación fue disparada a su vez, cortando las formaciones, destruyendo frames, explotando armas y sacando de su ruta a los atacantes.

Kallen retrajo el brazo, dejando a Lelouch hacer su ataque.

Ingresando datos, Lelouch presionó "Ejecutar" en su teclado, abriendo el compartimiento del pecho del Shinkiro. El prisma, moldeado eléctricamente salió volando justo en medio de los frames en caos. Con el rayo de alta intensidad conectando en el centro del prisma, la refracción lo dividió en decenas de rayos mas pequeños.

Al igual que paso en Cina, docenas mas de maquinas se encendieron, perforadas por los pequeños laser, desapareciendo a su vez al ser incinerado el Sakuradite de su interior.

Jeremiah, con una andada de misiles, selló por completo el ataque, acabando con los frames sobrevivientes.

La risa de Zero no se dejo esperar, dominando por completo las redes de comunicación, tanto Britanas como de los Back Knights.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Schneizel se había puesto de pié, con los puños apretados, sintiendo como era humillado por segunda vez en la noche.

- Preparen una segunda ola de ataque. – Dijo, lo mas calmado que pudo.

Por supuesto, hasta para el mas inexperto técnico le era claro que sería un suicidio presionar el ataque, después de perder mas de 4 docenas de frames.

- Schneizel-sama, tal ves debemos retirarnos por ahora. – Dijo Kannon en voz baja, arriesgándose a incrementar la ira callada del príncipe.

- No dejaré que Zero escape. Eso solo le dará mas poder a la U.F.N. ante todos los que siguieron el ataque de los Black Knights. ¡Britannia perderá influencia y respeto!

- Pero su Majestad, tardaremos algo de tiempo en coordinar las tropas. Eso sin tomar en cuenta lo desmoralizadas que están después de lo que ha pasado… - Cecile se cayó, cubriendo su boca al "sentir" la intensa mirada de Schneizel.

- Si seguimos perdiendo mas soldados, después de la deserción de Kururugui, será mas difícil para el Gobierno recuperar el respeto. – Loyd sonreía, posiblemente el único con las agallas (o la estupidez) para seguir recitando lo obvio a un príncipe furioso.

- Si me permite, Su Majestad. – La gruesa voz de Diethard distrajo a todos por un momento. – Creo que debería considerar una retirada táctica. Después de todo, es gracias a sus esfuerzos que los Black Knights, Zero y el Caballero Traidor fueron expulsados del Área 11, donde realizaron las atrocidades de asesinar a millones de personas con la bomba FLEIA.

- ¿Que? – Schneizel era un político y estratega militar de élite. Pero como publicista… Diethard se pintaba solo. – Estas diciendo que admita la derrota de Britannia.

- Derrota y victoria son conceptos similares, cuando se saben transmitir, su Majestad. A mi juicio, Britannia tuvo la victoria al expulsar a esos rebeldes de su territorio. LE aseguro que una vez que la población se entere de lo que Zero ha hecho, lo repudiarán por completo.

Eso era, una crasa mentira, por supuesto. Y el hecho que Schneizel sonriera ante esas palabras… dejó a Loyd y a Cecile con muy mal sabor de boca.

- Je. Ya veo. Bien, supongo que tienes razón Diethard. Después de todo Zero no es un enemigo fácil de vencer. – Schneizel retomó su asiento c9on todo el aplomo que había perdido en los últimos minutos. – Te dejaré a ti los preparativos para el anuncio. Cecile-kun, por favor ordena a las tropas restantes que se replieguen, Ordena reporte de daños y estatus de todas las naves… ah si, y pide que rescaten a Gino y a Bismark.

- Si, Su Majestad.

- Diethard… exactamente, ¿Qué clase de anuncio tienes en mente?

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- Zero-sama, las fuerzas Britania se repliegan. Parece que Schneizel le concederá esta victoria, por ahora.

- Aa. Supongo que no le di muchas opciones verdad. Como sea, regresemos a las naves. Kallen, un buen trabajo. Ahora, regresa al Ikaruga.

El Shinkiro y el Seigfierd incrementaron la velocidad para reunirse con su nave.

- Zero… yo. Quisiera poder quedarme en el Gran Britannia, después de todo…

- Regresa al Ikaruga Kallen. Apuesto que Ougi no se sumergirá hasta que atraques en el hangar. Además, las cosas han cambiado un poco, así que no creo que el Britannia sea una nave adecuada para ti.

- Pero… Zero… - Kallen verificó que la línea de comunicación fuer a segura. – Lelouch, yo quisiera que…

- Kallen, regresa al Ikaruga. Tus servicios como apitan del Zero-tai no serán necesarios. Tengo gente en esa nave que pueden hacer la adecuada labor de protegerme.

- ¿Eh?

- Lo que oíste. Las cosas han cambiado. Y se bien que a bordo del Britannia tengo una Orden que no me ha traicionado. Regresa al Ikaruga.

Con esto, Zero cortó la comunicación, dejando a una Kallen consumirse en angustia.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

-Lelouch-sama, ¿Me permite hacerle una pregunta? – Llamó Jeremiah mientras se acercaban al Gran Britannia.

-¿Si, que sucede?

- No quiero cuestionarlo, pero… ¿eso no fue demasiado fuerte? Por lo que se, Kozuki prácticamente ha sido la Black Knight mas leal que ha tenido.

Lelouch se tomo un tiempo para sonreír al recordar como Kallen estaba dispuesta a morir junto a él cuando Schneizel reveló su identidad a Ougi y el resto. Como a pesar de conocer su identidad, nunca desconfió de él, sirviéndole con todas sus fuerzas.

Eso era lo que no quería ya.

- Lo se. Estoy completamente seguro que si le ordeno que mera por mi, obedecería sin cuestionar mis palabras… Eso ya no puedo permitirlo. Para ganarle a Schneizel no necesito piezas que pueda mover, necesito aliados, que trabajen conmigo, no para mi. Kallen esta decidida a pelear por Zero. Así que, debe encontrar una razón mas importante para hacerlo.

- Entiendo. – Dijo Jeremiah, reflexionando un poco. – Entonces… ¿esta mal si le digo que siempre pelearé por usted, Lelouch-sama?

- Je. No. Supongo que a tu edad, es muy difícil cambiar tus principios, ¿O me equivoco?

- No soy tan viejo, Su Majestad.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Cuando Llegaron al hangar, el informe de los radares indicaban que el Ikaruga se acababa de sumergir. El Dalongdan estaba a medio camino de la Isla Horai y ellos viajaban a velocidad media, lo que les daba un mar de días para descansar antes de enfrentarse una vez mas a la plana mayor de los Black Knights.

- Estupendo. – Comentó Lelouch al Oficial Ejecutivo de la nave, después de revisar los informes en el puente. – Mantengan el curso y la velocidad durante las próximas 6 horas. Una vez en mar abierto organicen 3 turnos de 8 horas, aun estaremos en alerta amarilla por si el ejercito Britano intenta un ataque sorpresa.

- Si, Su majestad.

- Por cierto… ¿Donde esta C.C.? – Pregunto mientras miraba a Jeremiah tomar una rebanada de Pizza de una caja abandonada al lado del trono donde, a juzgar por las marcas de salsa, C.C. había estado comiendo un poco antes.

- C.C.-sama se fue con Lord Kururugui a uno de los almacenes, hace un rato.

- ¿Eh?

- Si, Lord Kururugui dijo que necesitaba un favor que solo C.C. con su experiencia podría hacer.

- ¿Eh?

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Suzaku: Pero aquí esta un poco sucio.

C.C.: Deja de quejarte u acomódate en ese colchón.

Suzaku: Esta bien, toma el mando.

C.C.: Si a ti te satisface así.

Suzaku: Oye, eso no sonó muy bien.

C.C.: Deja de quejarte y quítate la ropa, yo me quitaré esto. [Insertar sonido de prendas quitándose.] Mejor, ¿te gusta arriba o abajo?

Suzaku: Abajo, no tengo problemas con eso.

[Gruñido. Jadeo.]

C.C.: Vamos, no seas tan niñito. ¿No me digas que es tu primera vez?

Suzaku: Claro que no. Ow, espera… eso… esta…

C.C.: Deja que me encargue, no te muevas. Yo lo hare sola.

Suzaku: Pero… ah… esta muy estrecha.

C.C.: Es natural bobo, pero es muy elástica. Mmmh, ¿ves?

Suzaku: Si, ya veo. Uff, mucho mejor. Si, se siente mejor.

C.C.: Te dije que no te muevas. En verdad parece que es tu primera vez.

Suzaku: Que no. Ug. Muchas veces me lo ha hecho Cecile. Una vez Loyd… es, uff, sorprendentemente bueno en esto. Incluso Euphy, te… ah… sorprenderías saber lo diestra que es.

C.C.: Mmmh… me… hubiera gustado probarla… ah.

Suzaku: C.C., yo ya…no. Ah, no creo aguantar mas…

C.C.: Vamos un poco mas… aun no termino. Tan solo aguanta un poco… uug.

Suzaku: Pero… yo…. No creo que…

C.C.: Espera… ya casi… tan solo un poco mas… ya casi, déjame terminar.

Suzaku: Pero… yo… yo ya no…

C.C.: Listo, ya, ah. Ya puedes dejarlo ir.

Suzaku: Aaaaah. Ya. Ah, vaya. Eso fue…

La puerta del almacén se abrió de repente, Jeremiah, quien junto a Lelouch habían estado escuchando detrás de la puerta, ya no pudo retener mas al enfurecido príncipe, quien entró con grandes pasos y dispuesto ha… ha hacer algo.

- C.C., SUZAKU, ¿Qué ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ? – Lelouch señaló a algo blanco que C.C. tenia en la boca.

- ¿Qué? Como que ¿que pasa? – Dijo tranquilamente C.C. mientras terminaba de cortar la cinta medica con los dientes y hábilmente la colocaba en las vendas que Suzaku tenia en el torso.

- C.C. me estaba ayudando a colocarme estas vendas. Creo que Mónica me rompió una costilla con su Keysi.

- ¿Eh? – Dijo Lelouch, quien gracias a la relativa penumbra de la habitación pudo esconder su cara roja.

Jeremiah, por su parte, sonreía discretamente detrás de él.

- Te estaban vendando… pero ¿porque los jadeos?

- ¿Jadeos? No, estaba conteniendo la respiración para que el vendaje quedara apretado y la costilla se mantuviera en su lugar.

- Me costo algo de trabajo, las vendas estaban muy duras y no había gruesas, así que me tomo mucho tiempo colocarlas.

- En verdad… ero tu dijiste que Cecile.. y Loyd… incluso Euphy… - Por cierto, Jeremiah le practicó una llave Nelson completa para evitar que azotara la puerta cuando escuchó eso.

- En las pruebas del Lancelot, me lesionaba muy a menudo. – Suzaku procedió a colocarse la camisa negra de un Round. C.C. en cambio se puso de pié para recoger los empaques de las vendas. – Cecile era bastante buena para ponerlos, pero Loyd me sorprendió cuando me lastimé la mano. Euphy, sin embargo, les ganaba, su habilidad era sorprendente.

- Entonces, la experiencia que necesitabas era para…

- He curado muchas heridas antes… incluso las tuyas. ¿Ya lo has olvidado?

- Pero… ¿Por qué aquí? – El pulso de Lelouch había bajado… un poco.

- Un Round herido es malo para la moral del personal de una nave. Supongo que tome la costumbre de vendar en secreto mis heridas, todo con tal de… bueno ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué haces aquí Lelouch?

- Si, ¿Por qué entraste tan agitado… pasa algo?

- Si su Majestad… ¿Pensó que estaba pasando algo mas? – Selló Jeremiah, tratando de mantener su seriedad.

Lelouch no dijo nada… solo se retiró, maldiciéndolos a todos por su falta de respeto.

Aunque… tal vez… si pensó que ALGO pasaba.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Después de 2 cajas mas de Pizza que los cuatro desaparecieron y de asegurarse que todos los tripulantes estuvieran bajo el control de Lelouch, los cuatro bajaron al nivel de las celdas.

Aun faltaba un pequeño detalle que afinar.

Mónica Krushevski, recobró la conciencia a tiempo para darse cuenta de 3 cosas.

1.- Estaba presa.

2.- Le dolía el estomago terriblemente.

3.-Le habían cambiad sus ropas por un traje de prisionero.

Ese punto en especial la incomodaba y la indignaba, no tanto por el estatus… sino porque eso implicaba que le habían quitado la ropa… toda.

Y sabía que no había mujeres oficiales que lo hicieran.

Ya se encargaría en hacerles 3 preguntas a los encargados…

El sonido de la puerta del corredor la regresó a la realidad, cuando al fin terminó de entender algo.

Que estaba prisionera en una nave Britannia.

Y que sus captores se colocaron justo en frente de la puerta.

Una extraña mujer de cabello verde.

El infame Orange-kun.

El famoso enemigo del Imperio, Zero.

Y, la figura que hizo que su ira apareciera de nuevo.

Suzaku.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

N.a. Un poco largo. 21 paginas de Word con letra calibri tamaño 11.

Espero que eso compense mi tardanza.

Y que les haya gustado. A pelea, las tácticas… el Fanservice, si es que se puede llamar así. (Esta un poco fuera de lugar... pero no pude evitar ponerlo cuando lo pense.)

Y si se preguntan, las tres preguntas que Mónica quiere hacer son: ¿Qué fue lo que me viste? ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste? ¿Y como quieres morir?

Les dejo a su juicio las respuestas.


	5. Knights And Rounds

Opening: Rise by Origa and Yoko Kanno.

_KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ_

_[Flaskback]_

_- Oye__, ¿sabes porque nos llamaron tan apresuradamente? – preguntó Gino mientras se acercaba con Anya en el salón Imperial._

_Mónica__ sonrió al reconocer la agradable voz del Knight of Tree._

_Estaba fastidiada de soportar las sandeces del loco de Luciano. "__Quedarías excelente como una de mis Valkirias…" Ya se encargaría de el mas tarde._

_- Gino, Anya. – Extendió a mano para saludarlos. – Realmente no se mucho. Solo que Bismark mandó a todos los Rounds reunirse. Quedé sorprendida cuando vi también a los aristócratas aquí._

_- __Odyseuss. Schneizel. – Apunto Anya, sin mirar realmente, a ambos príncipes que ocupaban su puesto respectivo._

_- Si, es algo extraño. Toda la __familia real también esta aquí. Es raro cuando nos citan así. – Terminó Mónica alisando la capa ausentemente._

_- Primer Caballero de Britannia. – Gritó el vocero, anunciando la llegada del Knight Of One. – Duque, Lord Bismark Waldstein._

_El hombre de ojo sellado apareció por un lado, justo enfrente del trono._

_- Gracias a todos por venir. – Dijo en voz modulada, confiando que todos se esforzarían por escucharlo. – Tenemos un nombramiento muy importante por hacer, es por ello que todo han sido citados bajo la autoridad del Emperador. Les pido que ocupen sus lugares para dar inicio a la ceremonia normal. Los medios estarás permitidos a grabar una vez que se les sea indicado._

"_Así que es una ceremonia formal." Pensó Mónica, mientras caminaba junto a los jóvenes Round a la izquierda del trono. Dorotea, Nonnete y Luciano a la derecha. Gracias a Dios._

_- Un nuevo Round. – Dijo Anya, haciendo sonar las teclas del teléfono, ingresando datos a las fotos que tomaba._

_- ¿Eh? ¿Sabes algo? – Preguntó Mónica._

_- Beatrice me lo dijo. "__Ojala el nuevo pueda hacer mejores reportes que tú." O algo así._

_- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Eres cruel… - Reclamó Gino._

_- No preguntaste._

_Mónica__ sonrió al escuchar la respuesta. Muy propia de Anya. Sin embargo le intrigaba eso. Nunca había oído los rumores para ser un Round. Y eso que cada año, cientos de soldados solicitaban la promoción, describiendo sus logros, su lealtad, blah blah blah. Y de ellos, prácticamente ninguno obtenía ni siquiera la oportunidad de probarse._

"_Un nuevo Round… Me pregunto ¿Cómo será?" _

_Alegre__ y despreocupado como Gino. No estaría mal, eso pondría algo de alegría a aquellas tardes aburridas cuando descansaban de las misiones._

_Serio y reprimido como Anya. Sería un poco difícil tratar, pero nunca tuvo peros con la actitud de ella._

_Severa y fría como Nonnette. Bueno, sería una buena forma de mantener controlado a Gino y Luciano._

_Agresiva__ y competitiva como Dorotea. Sería interesante aprender de alguien más. Sin contar que los entrenamientos serían divertidos._

_Demente, __sádico y pervertido como Luciano. Si es así, se aseguraría que no durara mucho._

_Correcto y poderoso como Bismark. Bueno, dudaba que alguien fuera más fuerte que él, pero aumentar la fuerza para servir al Emperador era la razón de ser de los Rounds._

_Como sería, como sería._

_- Su Majestad. El Emperador No. 98 del Imperio Britano. Charles Di Britannia. – Gritó el vocero, provocando que todos se pusieran firmes y se pusieran en una rodilla como señal de respeto._

_Con pasos pesados, el Emperador llegó a su tono, escoltado por varios guardias reales, usando largos rifles con doble hoja de lanza. Satisfecho por lo que veía, el Emperador tomó asiento. Al fondo las cámaras ya estaban grabando, transmitiendo las imágenes a todo el mundo._

_- Y bien, Bismark. ¿Quien es aquel que has considerado digno de proteger Britannia? – Dujo el Emperador siguiendo la formula tradicional para esa clase de ceremonias._

_El Emperador NUNCA nombrará a alguien como __nada. Le tienen que solicitar los nombramientos. De esa forma el hace el favor de dar títulos y nombramientos._

_Una forma mas de destacar que el era el soberano._

_Y aumentaba su ego._

_- Su Majestad, es un soldado que ha demostrado una habilidad única en su campo. Al igual que una dedicación admirable a la protección de una de las Áreas. Además de la enorme muestra de lealtad de librar a Britannia de un molesto enemigo._

"_¿Molesto enemigo?" Eso le decía algo a Mónica. Después de todo los rumores del Área 11 estaban a la orden del día. "¿Entonces es el que mató a Zero? " _

_Desde que empezó la tal "famosa" rebelión Negra. Aquel __líder rebelde que incluso se las arregló para derrotar a Cornelia en Narita. El que logró robarse el Gwain, la unidad experimental que según, iba a utilizar Bismark, para terminar en una guerra que por poco le cuesta a Britannia la perdida del Área 11. _

_Siempre había estado deseosa de participar. Una y otra vez le solicitó a Beatrice, Bismark, incluso solicitó a Nonnette que hablara con Cornelia para que pudieran transferirla y ayudar. Estaba intrigada por ese enemigo tan singular. Por esas hazañas._

_Cuando se enteraron de la muerte, gracias al ejército de soporte de Schneizel, lo primero que deseaban saber era el nombre de aquel que lo había hecho._

_Más__ por los rumores de que logró verle el rostro. _

_- Mmmh. ¿En verdad? __¿Y quien es aquel, que rindió ese servicio a Britannia? -Preguntó el Emperador fingiendo interés. A diferencia de la mayoría de los presentes, quienes no fingían._

_- Su nombre. El Britanno Honorario. Caballero de Euphemia. Suzaku Kururugui._

_La conmoción se desató entre todos. Sorpresa que iba desde el desprecio hasta la incredulidad._

_Por el hecho de ser el Caballero de la Homicida Euphemia._

_Por el hecho de ser Eleven._

_Las puertas que daban al salón se abrieron, mostrando a Suzaku, portando el uniforme de los Rounds con la gran capa azul._

_Si bien a Mónica le sorprendió, como a todos, el origen nipón de Suzaku, lo que le intrigaba mas era el hecho de que alguien como el hubiera matado a Zero._

_A su gusto, esa era una prueba sin dudas de su lealtad._

"_Así que ese es, el que derrotó a Zero." Pensó._

_Suzaku caminaba con paso decidido, ignorando completamente los rumores, manteniendo su vista fija en el trono y el Emperador. Bismark lo esperaba a la derecha del mismo, con una extraña sonrisa que no pudo descifrar._

_- Mira Anya, otro Round de tu edad. – Susurró Gino, para no llamar mucho la atención. – Cada vez nos escogen más jóvenes._

"_Pensaría que bromeas, si no lo supiera Gino." Pensó a su vez __Mónica. "Anya reclutada a los 12, Gino cumplidos los 16, igual que yo. Pero no parece tan joven."_

_- Extraño. – Respondió Anya, haciendo un alto en su "blogueo" mirando con interés, por primera vez en el __día, a Kururugui. – Sus ojos._

_- Aa. Tienes razón._

_- ¿Qué le pasa a sus ojos? – Lo único que podía percibir era que, para ser un Eleven, tenia unos extraños ojos verdes. Bueno eso y que estaban extrañamente apagados. Como…_

_- Parece que le falta algo. Algo que pueda definirlo como un ser humano. Algo importante. – Explicó Gino, extrañamente serio. – Solo he visto esa clase de ojos en aquellos a los que no les importa su propia vida._

"_En verdad es extraño."_

_-Mayor Kururugui Suzaku, presentándose ante usted su Majestad. – Dijo siguiendo el protocolo, arrodillándose y bajando la cabeza en actitud sumisa._

_Todo esto era, por supuesto, una ceremonia. Todo Round que era nombrado públicamente ya lo era en nombre y realizad, solo era necesario que el publico lo supiera. Sin embargo, tal parece que algo pasó con Kururugui, puesto que ningún otro Round, aparte de Bismark, sabia de su identidad._

_- Caballero de Euphemia, Kururugui Suzaku. Entiendo que ha hecho un gran servicio a Britannia al acabar con Zero. Una hazaña de ese grado sin duda es motivo para solicitar el titulo de Round. Pero… ¿Estas dispuesto a seguir la difícil vida que representa dedicar tu existencia al servicio de la corona, el ejercito… el Pueblo de Britannia? – Preguntó el Emperador mirándolo a los ojos._

_Cualquier otro se hubiera sentido intimidado._

_- Su Majestad. Mi único deseo es asegurar el bienestar del pueblo. Puesto que una tierra en paz significa armonía y riqueza para la Familia Imperial, dedicaré mis fuerzas, mis energías, mi espíritu a servirle incondicionalmente, para crear ese mundo pacifico donde todos puedan existir en paz._

_El Emperador sonrió, ya que el también deseaba lo mismo._

_- Bismark, el juramento. – Ordenó, haciendo que el Knight Of One tomara la espada que estaba al lado del trono y la desenvainó._

_- Kururugui Suzaku, ¿Juras a pelear como Caballero del Imperio Britanno bajo el Titulo de Knight Of Round? ¿Estas dispuesto a abandonar tus deseos personales y a actuar como una espada para destruir a los enemigos de tu Emperador, a convertirte en un escudo que proteja esta tierra de aquellos que desean dañarla? ¿A morir, si es necesario por el bien de la justicia de tu Majestad? – Parando frente a él, Bismark colocó la punta de la espada justo frente a sus ojos._

_- Yo, Kururugui Suzaku, - Dijo, moviendo su mano para tomar el filo de la espada y deslizarla un par de centímetros, cortando sus palmas y sangrando. – Lo juro, por la sangre que corre por mis venas, - Sin que nadie lo viera, en su otro puño conservaba la insignia que Euphemia le había dado como su Caballero. – Y por lo que más quiero en este mundo. Mi vide le pertenece ahora al Emperador Charles Di Britannia._

_Un par de gotas cayeron al suelo, sellando sus palabras._

_- ¿Su Majestad? – Giró Bismark, solicitando la autorización. El Emperador asintió, aun sonriendo con malicia. – Bajo el nombre del 98th Emperador de la Sagrada Tierra de Britannia, Charles Di Britannia, yo Duque Bismark Waldstein, Knight Of One, de los Knights Of Round te nombro a ti, Kururugui Suzaku como Knight Of Seven. Serás ascendido a Brigadier General entre el Ejercito, y los títulos de Duque Caballero te pertenecerán. A partir de ahora, tu antiguo yo como Britanno Honorario muere. – La punta de la espada manchada de sangre tocó los hombros de Suzaku, tal como la tradición indicaba. – Ponte de pié, Compañero de Armas. Permíteme darte la mano, Knight Of Seven._

_Suzaku, aceptó la mano de Bismark para ponerse de pié, iniciando su __nueva vida._

"_Aquí la gente debería de aplaudir… no los culpo por no hacerlo." Pensó Mónica, sintiendo palpablemente la tensión entre los presentes. Se notaba a leguas que el hecho de que un antiguo "numero" ahora estaba muy por encima de la mayoría._

_Un aplauso callada sonó. Schneizel._

_Uno mas se le unió. Conde Loyd._

_Un tercero. Gino._

_Mónica__ también aplaudió. Junto a Anya. _

_Odyseuss, Bismark, y después poco a poco se incrementaba el volumen, con un consentimiento forzado por parte de los presentes._

_Todos callaron cuando el Emperador se puso de pié._

_- Britannia. He aquí a tu caballero. _

_Fue interesante ver como muchos empezaron a sudar por ello. Habían estado a punto de despreciar un nombramiento concedido por su Majestad._

_Para su sorpresa Suzaku se movió, avanzando un par de pasos, llegando al nivel del piso y dio media vuelta para estar cara a cara con el Emperador. Lentamente alzó el puño derecho, con algo de sangre aún fluyendo._

_- ¡ALL HAIL BRITANNIA! – Gritó, provocando un coro que se prolongó durante un par de minutos._

_Satisfaciendo grandemente a su nuevo dueño._

_BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK_

_Pasó algo de tiempo, antes de que Mónica pudiera hablar más con él. _

_Gino, de inmediato entabló cierta amistad, arrastrando a Anya con él. Era tranquilizante verlos platicar por la base. Bueno Gino parloteaba con un ausente Suzaku respondiendo en monosílabos que no desanimaban al alegre Knight._

_Sonrió, y casi se burla, cuando golpeó a Luciano en medio de una fiesta (celebrando el cumpleaños de Gino), después que este realizó un hiriente comentario sobre Euphemia._

_Sin embargo, fue en la supresión de rebeldes en Holanda (se habían hecho de una de las minas de Sakuradite, y colocado explosivos en ella para volarla si no tenían éxito) donde en verdad trabajó con él._

_Le sorprendió su habilidad. No solamente en el Lancelot (que le daban razón a los rumores) sino su eficiencia para amagar y reducir a los rebeles en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Le salvó la espalda, sacrificando el ala derecha del Frame evitando que el Ywain sufriera daños considerables. Y pese a ello, combatió a las tropas de tierra mientras ella aseguraba la superioridad aérea._

_Lo escogió para que le apoyara en la Toma de Atenas, Grecia, iniciando el ataque al Euro Universe. Y sin duda le encantó su gesto de ofrecer la oportunidad de rendición, garantizando que respetaría la vida de aquellos que bajaran sus armas. Pero, pese a todo, un ataque inmisericorde a aquellos que aun deseaban pelear._

_Por eso se ganó el titulo del "Shinigami Blanco de Britannia"._

_Aun recordaba aquella vez, después de esa batalla, cuando lo encontró bebiendo solo en uno de los balcones del hotel donde se hospedaban los oficiales. Mirando la luna, y brindando con cada trago al emblema de la familia Imperial._

_Sin decirle nada, se sentó frente a él para servirse un trago de costoso Whiskey Escoses._

_- Por la Princesa Euphemia. – Dijo levantando el vaso y bebiendo de golpe el contenido._

_- ¿Como sabes que es de ella? – respondió Suzaku, llenando de nuevo su vaso y bebiendo a su vez._

_- El año pasado asistí a su cumpleaños. Nonnete me invitó para acompañar a Cornelia. Fue el año pasado, exactamente._

_-Ya veo. – Suzaku sonrió. – ¿No dirás nada? ¿No la acusarás como todos de ser una…?_

_- ¿Homicida? – Interrumpió, sabiendo perfectamente lo que iba ha decir. - ¿Después de ver lo que le costó a Luciano recuperar esos dientes que le tumbaste? No… después de todo, en verdad no pienso así de ella. La conocí poco, y se que no era de esa clase de personas._

_- Gracias. – Dijo Suzaku, sonriendo sinceramente. – Eres la primera persona que me dice eso, fuera de Loyd-san y Cecile-san._

_Una vez más brindaron, observando el emblema._

_-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? Si quieres no la contestes. – Esperó a que asintiera. – Lo que te ataba a la Princesa Euphemia… no era solo lealtad, ¿o si? El la primera vez que veo al Caballero de algún príncipe en desgracia que no se suicida, para preservar el honor._

_-Je. J eje je. JA JA JA. – Rió Suzaku tapándose la frente cubierta de sudor por el alcohol. – El problema conmigo es que no tengo permitido morir. Así lo desee con todas mis fuerzas. No tienes idea de cuantas veces no he llevado una pistola a mi boca o mi frente deseando terminar con esto. O buscar la muerte en el campo de batalla, arriesgándome lo más posible… para simplemente ser salvado en el último momento por reflejos que no deberían estar allí. Si, pudiera…_

_- Suzaku. – Dijo __Mónica, asombrada. – Acaso tu…_

_- Responderé tu pregunta, como pago por tu gentileza hacia la memoria de mi princesa. – Suzaku se uso de pié y levantó la cabeza suspirando. – Tienes razón. Lo que me ataba a ella no era simple lealtad. Era algo mucho más fuerte. Mucho, mucho más fuerte._

_Dejándola__ sola, Suzaku se retiró a su habitación asignada._

_No necesitó mucho para deducir que era ese "algo". Mas una cosa le había asombrado._

_Había sido la primera vez que había visto vida en sus ojos._

_[Fin del Flashback]_

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

Virtualmente tirada en el suelo de la celda, vestida con el clásico traje blanco para prisioneros, yacía Mónica Krushevski. Los brazos atados al cuerpo con correas, manos ocultas por las amplias mangas del taje, al igual que las piernas inmovilizadas.

En una palabra: Prisionera.

Estaba furiosa por el hecho de que alguien (y masculino, pues no había mujeres en esa área) la había desvestido y cambiando mientras estaba inconsciente.

Enojada por el hecho de haber sido vencida por alguien que se supone, estaba punto de matar fracturándole la traquea.

Iracunda, por saber que el culpable era Suzaku.

Y ahora, allí estaba, flanqueando a Zero, el maldito Zero, junto a Orange-kun y una extraña mujer de cabello verde que abrazaba un curioso peluche amarillo con sombrero.

Sin embargo, pese a la ira que la inundaba no pudo más que sorprenderse de algo.

Los ojos de Suzaku estaban llenos de vida en esta ocasión.

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

Knights of Zero

Por Dexter Keppler

Capitulo 4 "Knights And Round."

Save your fears [Guarda tus miedos]

Take your place [Toma tu lugar]

Save them for the judgment day [Guardalos para el dia del juicio]

Fast and free [Rapido y libre]

Follow me [Sigueme]

Time to make the sacrifice [Es hora de hacer el sacrificio]

We rise or fall [Nos levantamos o caemos]

- Rise – Por Origa y Yoko Kanno. Ghost In The Shell, Stand Alone Complex. OST II

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

"Esto debe de estar mal. Tiene que haber un error." Pensó Bismark mientras revisaba decenas de videos.

El Avalon se las había ingeniado para, virtualmente, arrastrarse hasta el puerto más cercano a Tokio. Decir que necesitaba reparaciones es obviar un hecho. Levitadores, Escudos, sistemas de navegación, secciones enteras de armadura. Los daños provocados por los ataques del Seigfreid no eran mínimos.

Bismark y Anya fueron recuperados por un par de unidades que habían sobrevivido a la inteligente defensa de Zero y de Suzaku. Fueron llevados a la nave para que pudieran descansar y recuperarse un poco, tanto de la batalla como de la sorpresa.

La conferencia de prensa fue, dentro de lo que cabe, un tremendo éxito para el Príncipe, tal y como Diethard lo había predicho. Zero, Suzaku, los Black Knights fueron culpados no solo del ataque, sino por la tremenda destrucción causada por el FLEIA.

Sobra decir que Zero fue maldecido por los sobrevivientes. Y la popularidad de Schneizel se incrementó cuando anunció que la ayuda para la reconstrucción ya estaba en camino.

Las masas eran tan sencillas de manipular. Agradeció que Diethard estuviera con el ahora.

Bismark regresó el video, lo corrió de nuevo tomando el tiempo en la computadora.

"Esto es imposible." En la pantalla, el Vincent Custom Giraba con precisión cirujana para cortar a 2 Sutherland que lo rodeaban. "No debería tener semejante desempeño."

Otra imagen, usando el disparo de un Gareth para destruir a 2 frames que se acercaban por detrás.

"Esta precisión, la sincronización tan elevada, el tiempo de respuesta. Todo esto esta mas allá de las expectativas para esa maquina. Es casi como si usara el Lancelot. Y aún así, nunca había peleado de esa forma." Pensó Bismark, viendo ahora las escenas de papelea contra el Tristan. "Quien pensaría que le presentaría tanta resistencia a Gino, y causarle tanto daño." Un par de gotas de sudor le corrieron por la mejilla. "Jamás había mostrado esa capacidad. Superaría fácilmente a Nonnette… tal vez a Dorotea."

Después de pensarlo un poco, comenzó a reír.

Después a carcajear.

"Estupendo Suzaku. No se que es lo que te pasó en Kaminejima pero… me agrada saber que has superado a los Round. Tal vez… solo tal vez… "Ausentemente acarició el parpado de su ojo izquierdo. "Pueda usar esto al fin."

- Lord Bismark. – Sonó una voz en el teléfono del cuarto. – Schneizel-sama desea verlo de inmediato.

- Iré en un momento. – Respondió, poniéndose de pié.

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

"Lo hago para que todas esas vidas que he tomado no sean en vano."

Recordaba la mirada de los prisioneros suplicándole misericordia. Solo para ser cambiadas por miedo cuando dio la orden de disparar.

Recordaba los gemidos de los heridos, cambiar a un grito breve cuando eran rematados con un tiro a la cabeza.

Recordaba el llanto de las viudas, de los niños. Los ancianos maldiciendo a Britannia por su crueldad, escupiendo en sus botas cuando se acercaba con sus hombres para inspeccionar el exterminio.

Llevó de nuevo la botella a sus labios para ingerir mas liquido, tratando de calmar un poco la tormenta de pensamientos que se desataba.

Derrota, dolor, decepción, ira, tristeza, culpa. Era imposible aislar todos los sentimientos para analizarlos.

"¿Me respetabas por las atrocidades que tuve que cometer para demostrar mi lealtad como Knight Of Seven?"

No era necesario pensar en lo que Suzaku había hecho, puesto que sus propios pecados lo perseguían de cuando en cuando.

Otro trago, el líquido le quemó la garganta, mas pudo ignorarlo. Eso era fácil, cuando la mente se le llenaba de más y más imágenes que buscaba siempre reprimir.

Súmale eso, a la traición. La maldita traición. De aquel que juró servir al emperador. Al que negaba su existencia, para ser tan solo un arma para servir.

Aquel que había demostrado…

Otro trago más. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanto líquido había tragado.

La puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a Bismark.

- Gino, Su Alteza Schneizel nos requiere para… ¿Qué estas haciendo? – Dijo seriamente cuando lo vio en la barra, con más de media botella consumida.

- ¿Qué crees? – Respondió secamente, algo bastante atípico en él.

- Aun estamos en emergencia, es una grave falta que…

-¿Y que piensas hacer? ¿Encerrarme? Hazlo, al menos así… - Ni siquiera oyó cuando Bismark corrió hacia el y lo tumbo del banco en el que estaba con un seco puñetazo a la barbilla.

- Deja de comportarte como un niño mimado Gino. ¡Recuerda lo que eres! No le sirves a nadie si te la pasas lamentándote por todo lo que pasa. Reacciona, que no eres el único que se siente traicionado.

Por primera vez detectó a Anya, sentada en un sillón con las piernas abrazadas y su omnipresente teléfono olvidado en la mesa frente a ella. Los miraba fijamente sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Gino desde el suelo, reprimió lágrimas de coraje, sabiendo que lo que decía Bismark era verdad.

- Bueno, como sea… - Suspiró el Knight of One, rindiéndose en empatía. – Entiende que comprendo por lo que pasas, mas viniendo de alguien a quien llamabas amigo. Pero hacer esto, - señaló la botella rota en el piso cuando Gino la soltó. – No te beneficia a ti ni a nadie. Nuestra labor es pelear contra los enemigos del Imperio. Estén donde estén. Sean quienes sean.

Gino, bajó la vista, medio apenado, medio dolido.

- Anya. Llévalo a su habitación... Los excusaré con su Majestad por el momento. Espero que para mañana estén mejor.

Anya asintió sin decir nada, internamente agradecida por el tiempo que Bismark les había concedido. Ayudó a Gino a ponerse de pié, con gran dificultad gracias a su altura, y dejándolo que la usara como soporte, lo sacó de la habitación.

- A veces pienso que es un gran error, aceptarlos tan jóvenes. – Dijo para si, antes de salir del cuarto.

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

Anya abrió la puerta de las habitaciones asignadas a Gino en el Avalon. Los efectos de la intoxicación etílica ya se estaban manifestando claramente, en la forma de una gran dificultad de coordinación.

Con un último esfuerzo logró llevarlo a su cama donde se sentó con fuerza.

- Dime Anya… tu…tu… - apretó los puños mientras sentía como los ojos se le arrasaban. – Crees que tendremos que matarlo.

Internamente Anya se sentía muy mal. Muchos la catalogaban como fría, insensible, tal vez hasta apartada de los demás. Tal vez era realidad. Pero, para ella, si no podía confiar en sus memorias, como confiar en sentimientos.

Por eso, nunca les prestó atención. Siempre los ignoró. Eso le hacia la vida mas facial.

Pero ahora, la idea de matar a Suzaku, alguien que por poco tiempo la trató como una persona normal, en vez de un soldado. Quien, junto a Gino, organizó la primera fiesta de cumpleaños que tuvo en su vida. Quien le dio el primer regalo de su vida.

Le resultaba tan… tan…

-Si. Debemos hacerlo. – Dijo calladamente, casi con fuerza. – Es nuestro deber.

- Lo se. Lo se… pero… aún así… - Pequeñas marcas de humedad aparecieron en sus guantes cuando las lagrimas corrían por su barbilla.

Anya… se acercó mas a Gino, tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y la abrazó. Sentía como sus propias mejillas se humedecían.

El rubio caballero ya no pudo resistir más. Tal vez sea que su tristeza había llegado a un punto en que ya no podía contenerla. Tal vez fue el gesto tan gentil de la fría Anya, pero empezó a llorar.

Abrazo la estrecha espalda de la chica y como niño empezó a sollozar.

Traicionado. Triste. Furioso.

Si bien se le hacía difícil… Anya también lloró.

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Los presentes, a saber la plana mayor de los Black Knights, con Kaguya incluida, escuchaban el informe de Ougi y Chiba. Habría sido bueno que Todou estuviera allí para dar sus impresiones, pero al estar herido, tuvieron que dejarlo en la enfermería del Ikaruga.

Tampoco ayudaba mucho que Villetta estuviera al lado de Ougi, siendo bien conocida por haber sido una Purista… aunque Jeremiah también lo había sido…

Por casi tres ocasiones Xingke estuvo a punto de decirlo, pero se había contenido. El reporte de Chiba y Ougi (habían dejado fuera a Tamaki, realmente había dudas que pudiera decir algo inteligente) pasó de ser un informe militar, a la confesión de niños regañados cuando llegaron a la parte en la que pidieron Japón a cambio de Lelouch.

Casi… se había mordido la lengua entonces.

Ahora, habían pasado más de 15 minutos justificando sus acciones y como pese a todo, Zero salió de donde quiera que haya salido, para salvarles el trasero de una situación imposible. Tal como era su costumbre.

Ahora, esperaban que el Sub-Comandante de los Black Knights hablara.

"Bien… creo que ya me he contenido mucho. Se los voy a decir."

- Ustedes… - Empezó a hablar, solo para ser interrumpido bruscamente.

- IDIOTAS. – Gritó Kaguya, poniéndose de pié. - ¿Cómo se les ocurrió vender a Zero-sama a Britannia? Nada justifica que…

- Kaguya-sama, por favor tranquilícese. Ellos han manifestado su punto, y parece que es valido. – Ahora fue el turno de el de interrumpir. Pudo percibir que Lakshata arqueó una ceja y los otros dos se relajaron un poco. – Son unos Idiotas.

- Oye, acabas de decir que teníamos un punto valido. – Ougi se paró de inmediato para argumentar de nuevo.

- SIENTANTE. – Gritó Xingke golpeando el escritorio. – "Parece que es valido" Pero solo para ustedes. ¿Ni siquiera se detuvieron un poco a pensar que es lo que estaban pidiendo? Estaban pidiendo a Japón. JAPON. A cambio de eso, pensaban vender a la cabeza de los Black Knights, el ejército que protege a la Federación. ESTABAN DISPUESTOS A ARRIESGAR A LA UFN POR TAN SOLO UN PAIS.

Se había puesto de pié a media frase, con los ojos llameando.

- ¿Saben cuanta gente se ha sacrificado para que pueda llamarse independiente? ¿Saben cuantos han perdido a sus familiares para llegar a donde estamos? ¿Saben tan siquiera cuantos países componen la fuerza que estamos asignados a proteger? Y todo eso pensaban tirarlo por la borda para liberar a UN SOLO PAIS.

- Un momento. Zero… no Lelouch nos traicionó. Solo nos usaba para cumplir su objetivo y ese era destruir Britannia, solo porque su familia lo abandonó. Para el no era mas que un juego. – Chiba volvió a repetir su argumento, solo que con mas énfasis.

- Eres una idiota. – Volvió a decir Xingke. - ¿Te has olvidado cual es el propósito de los Black Knights? DERROTAR A BRITANNIA.

- Eso sin tomar en cuenta que de no ser pos Zero, todos ustedes habrían sido ejecutados hace un par de meses. – Colaboró Kaguya, dándole tiempo a su pelilargo compañero a que recobrara el aliento. – LA UFN también es una realidad gracias a los esfuerzos que el puso para hacerla posible.

- Y de nuevo están a salvo al derrotar a Schneizel, pese a que lo traicionaron crasamente.

- Kallen-san, ¿también piensas igual que ellos? – Preguntó Kaguya a la pelirroja. Quien había estado callada completamente durante el reporte.

- Yo... no… no lo se. – Aun rumiaba las ultimas palabras de Lelouch "Tengo una Orden que no me ha traicionado". – En verdad no se que pensar, o que esta pensando Zero en estos momentos. Es un hecho que el nos ha dado muchas victorias, pero el mismo lo dijo, que no éramos mas que peones. Y… - Calló bajando la cabeza de nuevo.

- Escuchen, los entiendo. Zero, un príncipe Britano. El Geass, y las órdenes que ha dado. Eso de ordenar la masacre de japoneses el año pasado, el ser llamados piezas en un juego para él. Pero… en primer lugar: ¿Cómo saben que la gradación de Schneizel era confiable? ¿Aceptaron más pruebas que solo su palabra y un par de documentos? Lo que les dijo Zero ¿no habrá sido porque lo amagaban con docenas de armas?

- ¿Escucharon su versión de los hechos? – Preguntó serenamente Kaguya, mirándolos directamente a los ojos.

Las cabezas bajas de los acusados dieron la respuesta.

- Me sorprende que alguien como Todou haya tomado una decisión tan drástica sin pensarlo bien. En cuanto despierte hablaré con él.

- Lo que decimos es verdad. Fue la única solución…

- Ougi, eres de los primeros Black Knights. Incluso antes de Zero dirigías una facción terrorista. Chiba, perteneciste al Frente de Liberación Japonesa. Solo por eso puedo entender el porque de su petición. Piensen por un momento y díganme las consecuencias de haber sido Zero capturado por Schneizel.

No necesitaron mucho tiempo para dar con la respuesta.

- Nos habría exterminado por igual. – Contestó Ougi.

- ¿Solo eso? ¿Saben que cuando se anunció que Zero había muerto hubo gente que se suicidó en la Isla Horai? ¿Qué muchos desertaron entre las filas que enfrentaban a las demás fuerzas Britanas?

Chiba se tapó la boca con la mano al pensar, por primera vez en todas las consecuencias.

- Así es. La UFN tiene muy poco de haberse unificado. Todo gracias a Zero. Perder de inmediato a su principal símbolo, haría que los representantes empiecen a dudar, pensando que habría sido mejor seguir bajo el yugo de Britannia en vez de ser exterminados. Y el ejército que con tanto trabajo se reunió, caería en pedazos al ver que el líder desaparece.

- Eso es lo que hace un símbolo. – Aportó Lakshata, vaciando su pipa en un cenicero.

- Pero Lelouch… - Por primera vez, desde que terminó su informe, Villeta trato de comentar.

- ¿Quién habló de Lelouch? Estoy hablando de Zero. Cualquier persona puede portar una mascara y una capa, pero Zero fue representado por los "milagros" que hizo. Es ESO lo que necesitamos.

- Entonces… ¿le quitaremos la mascara a Lelouch y se la daremos a alguien mas? Así no necesitamos a Lelouch.

- ¿Estas dispuesta a usarla, Ougi?– Preguntó Kaguya. – O la aceptará Todou. ¿O piensan que Xingke-san debe portarla? ¿Quién es el que debe usar la mascara para beneficio de todos?

"Es una mascara muy pesada." Recordó Kallen que C.C. le había dicho cuando Lelouch estaba tentado a dejarla a un lado después de que Nunnally fue nombrada Gobernadora.

- Todou-san, dijo que Zero era una fuerza que necesitamos. Por eso siguió sus órdenes después de que nos abandonó en la Rebelión Negra. – Comentó ausentemente Chiba.

- Veo que lo están entendiendo. Ustedes se dolieron cuando Zero… Lelouch Vi Britannia dijo que los usó. Pero ¿Qué acaso no lo hemos usado él también para lograr nuestros objetivos?

- Si Zero-sama les ayudo a escapar, pese a todo lo que había pasado, es por una razón. ¿Tal vez porque aún nos necesita?

- Pero ¿para que? - Preguntó Kallen. – Con su Geass podría obtener todo el poder que necesita.

- Necesitamos obtener una razón. Kallen, parece que conoces más que los demás sobre ese "Geass". Espero que nos digas todo lo que sabes, por si tenemos que protegernos de él. Como Sub-Comandante, ahora que Zero esta en duda, asumo el mando hasta nuevo aviso. Seguiremos nuestro curso hasta la isla Horai y allí haremos los preparativos para tener una reunión con Lelouch. Mientras tanto… Ustedes… los estoy retirando de sus funciones como comandantes. Que Minami tome el mando del Ikaruga. Quisiera ponerlos bajo custodia, a todos – Miró a Villeta. – Pero no quiero despertar sospechas. Pueden retirarse.

Como niños regañados, salieron. Solo Kallen se quedó.

- Kallen-san. Antes de que empieces… ¿Suzaku? Zero lo…

- No. No puedo explicarlo bien, pero… creo que esta siguiendo a Lelouch por su propia voluntad. En verdad lo creo. – Y le dolía, por alguna razón.

- ¡Que bien! – Dijo alegre, antes de que Xingke empezara a asaltar con preguntas a la Ex-Capitán del Zero-Tai.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Un momento atrás estaba en el piso, con Suzaku encima de ella, sus manos en la cara, forzándola a mirar a Zero.

En el otro…

- ¿Con hielos o seco? – Preguntó el enmascarado, parado en el extenso y bien surtido Bar de las Habitaciones Imperiales en el Gran Britana.

- Seco. Hasta el tope. – Contestó Mónica ausentemente mientras trataba de ignorar la figura de la joven de pelo verde medio desnuda comiendo pizza, tumbada en uno de los sofás con un horroroso muñeco de peluche gigante amarillo con un ridículo sombrero.

- ¿Tienes Vodka? – Preguntó Suzaku, rascándose uno de los costados.

Mas que obvio que estaba vendado.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?" Se preguntó por enésima vez Mónica tratando de recordar el trayecto de la celda a la alcoba. Y más importante… ¿Porque no se sentía enojada? Debería estar caminando por las paredes, ahorcando a Suzaku, o bien pateando el trasero de Zero hasta que…

- Toma, escocés de 12 años, espero que te agrade.

- Ah... Gracias. – Pero lo que hico fue aceptar el grueso vaso de alcohol mientras Suzaku vaciaba de un trago el liquido del suyo.

Pese a tener apenas 18m años, si que sabía tomar.

Zero se sentó en el sofá frente a ella, ocupando el último asiento alrededor de la pequeña mesa de caoba de la habitación.

- Mónica Krushevski, la razón por la que he pedido hablar contigo, es para tratar un punto que se te interesará. – Hizo una pausa para ver a Suzaku, quien se había servido otro vaso de licor y puesto una aceituna. Asintió. – Quiero que trabajes conmigo para luchar en contra de Schneizel y buscar el bien para Britannia, la U.F.N. y los demás países del planeta.

Mónica parpadeó un par de veces. "Este tipo no puede hablar en serio."

- Disculpa.

- Quiero que te unas a los Black Knights y trabajes bajo mis órdenes directas como uno de mis caballeros.

- ¿En verdad piensas eso? – Sonrió en burla mientras miraba la mascara de Zero con gran desden. – No soy tan entupida como para servir a alguien que ha matado a miles de Britanos en sus entupidas rebeliones y…

- Balaad. – Dijo Suzaku, provocando un pequeño tic en las manos de Mónica. – Marruecos, Venezuela, Irlanda, Nilo, - Seguía recitando mientras las manos de ella empezaban a temblar y su rostro poco a poco se palidecía. – Patagonia, Brasilia… ¿quieres que siga recordando todos los exterminios de "rebeldes" que tuvimos que sofocar, respondiendo a la lealtad como Rounds? ¿Alguna vez has sacado cuenta de cuantas personas hemos asesinado, directa o indirectamente? Será una suerte si la cifra no supera el millón.

- Bueno lo que dices es…

- Un millón de vidas perdidas por obedecer las órdenes de alguien que solo buscaba inflarse el ego y ufanarse de su poder.

- Aun así… tú no eres muy diferente. Una persona que se esconde debajo de una mascara para dirigir masas a una guerra que ha tomado vidas de inocentes. Soldados y civiles también. Alguien que apuesto tuvo algo que ver con la matanza de Elevens hace un año… ¿o lo has olvidado, Suzaku? No es acaso la razón principal por la cual odias a Zero, - Dijo Mónica lo mas cáusticamente posible, sabiendo que eso tocaría la fibra mas sensible de Kururugui. – ¿Por haber matado a Euphemia?

- Es verdad. Lo odiaría… si nuestros objetivos no fueran los mismos. – Al ver la cara sorprendida de Mónica, prosiguió. – Ambos, deseamos un mañana mejor. Algo que ni el Emperador, ni Schneizel, son capaces de hacer para la gente en general.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y que te hace pensar que este hombre puede? – Dijo, sintiendo que en enojo empezaba a crecer dentro de si.

- Porque yo soy Zero. El hombre que hace milagros. – Respondió majestuosamente. – Mejor dicho, soy alguien que lleva sobre sus hombros el peso de crímenes que solo pueden ser absueltos mediante hacer realidad el deseo de dos personas.

Lentamente, la mano enguantada de Zero viajó a su mascara, accionando el mecanismo que recogía las placas de la parte trasera, para liberarla.

- Es algo que yo, Lelouch Vi Britannia, el Onceavo Príncipe y Decimoséptimo en la línea del trono he jurado hacer.

- Pero tú… deberías estar muerto. – Susurró sorprendida, al ver la cara del fallecido príncipe, que Anya le había mostrado en su celular meses antes.

- Por eso Mónica, escúchame. Que tengo que contarte una pequeña historia.

Sus ojos se encendieron, remarcando un halo rojo alrededor de sus ojos azules, relajando la tensión en su cuerpo.

Mónica parpadeó, se acomodo en el sillón y tomando una vez mas el vaso de alcohol, se dispuso a escuchar.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Milly Ashford, verificó de nuevo las anotaciones de la última rueda de prensa hecha por el Príncipe Schneizel.

Zero, cuya muerte había sido anunciada por los Black Knights, no estaba muerto. Sino que era solo parte de un plan para acabar a traición con las fuerzas de Britannia que se había comprometido a proteger el Área 11.

Zero, con la ayuda del Caballero Traidor Kururugui Suzaku, una vergüenza para los Knight Of Rounds, se había hecho de una mina experimental que causó la destrucción del Asentamiento de Tokio con la perdida de 1 millón de Britanos y más de 3 millones de Elevens.

Pese a todo, el ejército del Príncipe logró expulsar a las fuerzas invasoras, evitando que volvieran a atacar ciudades importantes y bases militares que en esos momentos estaban atendiendo a los cientos de miles de damnificados y heridos. Por lo que se evitaron muchas mas muertes innecesarias. Pese a no poderse evitar la muerte de la joven Gobernadora Nunnally Vi Britannia.

El Príncipe Odyseuss ya había despachado flotas desde la Tierra Madre con provisiones y recursos para la reconstrucción de la ciudad.

Sobra decir que la opinión sobre los Black Knights en el getto, y la Zona Administrativa Post-Zero, estaba por los suelos.

"Me pregunto ¿Qué tanto de esto es verdad?" Había muchas cosas que no le cuadraban en esas declaraciones.

Se resistía a pensar que Suzaku era un traidor, y mucho más, que hubiera colaborado para ese desastre.

No llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando en la televisión, sin desarrollar un "Sexto sentido" para las conspiraciones.

Suspiró… y eso que había empezado como la chica del clima.

- Presidenta. – Gritó Rivalz, agitando la mano mientras corría hacia ella con una caja de Pizza en la mano. – Disculpe la tardanza… pero había una fila muy grande en la cafetería.

Estaban en Ashford, en la Casa Club, que había sido reservada para los miembros sobrevivientes del gobierno, representantes civiles y de apoyo. El Instituto, particularmente el gimnasio, estaba convertido en un refugio para más de un millar de gente sin hogar, por lo que la cafetería trabajaba las 24 horas para mantener a todos alimentados.

- Nhn – Negó con la cabeza mientras guardaba su libreta de notas. – Esta bien, gracias. Después de todo, estas ayudando también, ¿verdad?

- Naaa, un poco. Después de todo no creo que haya clases durante un tiempo por lo que ha pasado.

Partieron la pizza y después de abrir un par de atas de refresco se sentaron para comer.

- Me pregunto como estarán los demás. La batalla fue muy dura. – Dijo pensativo Rivalz, mirando hacia fuera, donde estaba el inmenso cráter del FLEIA.

- Deben estar bien. Gino y Anya son muy hábiles, no por nada son Round. Los caballeros más fuertes del imperio. – Declaró tratando de animar los ánimos de su compañero.

- Si. Al igual que Suzaku, deben ser increíbles… ¿pasa algo? – preguntó inocentemente cuando la vio soltar de repente su rebanada y palidecer. – Presidenta, ¿pasa algo… le pasó algo a Suzaku?

"Es una gran pena para todos nosotros, pero el Knight Of Seven Kururugui Suzaku ha desertado del ejercito para convertirse en un seguidor de Zero. Siendo el responsable por una enorme cantidad de bajas entre leales soldados de Britannia, protegiendo al terrorista que ha traído tanto sufrimiento a esta Área." Cuando Schneizel dijo eso, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, Milly sintió como sus propios ojos se arrasaban en incredulidad.

- Presidenta. – Rivalz se había parado de su asiento para estar a lado, sacudiendo suavemente el hombro de Milly al ver que las lagrimas comenzaba a rodad por su cara.

- Rivalz... Suzaku… Suzaku… el ha…

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Nina observaba el despojo de Frame que era el Tristan.

Sin cabeza, sin brazos, con las piernas tan dañadas que no soportaban su peso y la armadura mas resquebrajada que un pan de hojaldre.

Podía ver a Loyd y Cecile, junto a varios técnicos corrían numerosos diagnósticos para poder averiguar que podría salvarse del Frame. Mas allá, otros hacían lo propio con el Morded, que era mas fácil ya que solo el sistema de vuelo estaba dañado.

"Suzaku…" Pensó.

Debería sentirse enloquecida por lo sucedido. "Defenderé a Zero hasta la muerte." Y "Aquellos leales a Zero, protéjanlo con sus vidas." Esas frases aún retumbaban en su cabeza al ver como aquel que con mucho esfuerzo había aceptado como Britano, cambiaba de bando para seguir al enemigo de Euphemia-sama.

Tal vez el hecho de escuchar los arreglos que Diethard hacía con Schneizel para culparlos del lanzamiento del FLEIA le disgustaba.

Suzaku la había detonado, era cierto. Porque ella había pedido que se instalara en el Lancelot. Se cansó de pedirle que la usara, con la esperanza de matar a Zero… mas las consecuencias eran tan grandes que no podía, más bien, no quería asimilar fácilmente.

"Tu los mataste. Buen trabajo Nina." Fueron las ultimas palabras que Suzaku le había dicho antes de regresar al Avalon. Aquellas que la habían dejado helada al sentir su verdad.

Nina Einstein, una chica que hasta hace poco más de un año no era más que alguien exageradamente normal, había creado el arma de destrucción masiva más poderosa conocida hasta la fecha.

Loyd le había dicho que, como científicos, deberían decidir si abandonar la ciencia o abandonar su corazón. Y no estaba tan segura que hacer.

- Es una vista algo deprimente, ¿verdad? – La suave voz de Kannon la sacó de sus reflexiones. – Y pensar que esta nave alguna vez fue el orgullo de la flota Imperial.

- Kannon-san. ¿Terminó la reunión? Fue muy rápido.

- Se aplazó para mañana. Parece que Gino y Anya están demasiado cansados como para atender reuniones. – Al igual que ella se recargó en el barandal y echó un vistazo a los frames. – Habrá una mañana para decidir lo que se hará en los próximos meses. Hay muchas cosas que prever.

- Ya veo. – guardó silencio, reasumiendo la realidad de su creación.

- Creo que mereces una disculpa. Seguramente Schneizel-sama te la dará en persona, pero aún así quiero dártela de mi parte. Perdónanos. Te hemos envuelto en algo demasiado desagradable. Usar tu FLEIA descuidadamente en el campo de batalla sin prever bien las consecuencias.

- Yo… no creía que las cosas terminaran así. Pensé que los Black Knights desaparecerían y la guerra terminaría con esto… no que… tanta gente… tanta… - comenzó a llorar por enésima vez en la noche. – todos ellos muertos por mi culpa y…

- Deja de hacer eso, Nina. – Reconfortó Kannon abrazándola. – Por eso te ofrezco mis disculpas. Te hemos llevado a esta situación… No debes culparte por esto, que ninguno de nosotros lo hace.

- Pero… - Aun recordaba esas palabras "Tú los mataste. Felicidades Nina, has creado un arma que le dará la Victoria a Britannia." – Fue lo que hice que… fue mi FLEIA la que…

- Te equivocas… fuimos nosotros los que autorizamos su equipamiento. Fuimos nosotros los que sin pensarlo, permitimos que Kururugui se la llevara sin prever bien las consecuencias. Es sobre nosotros que recae la culpa y la cantidad de bajas en esta batalla. Tu… solo hiciste tu trabajo.

Permitió que se calmara, dejando que sus palabras hondaran en su conciencia.

- Pero…

- Escúchame. – Se separó para poder verla a los ojos. – Estas muy cansada y han pasado muchas cosas. Trata de dormir un poco y descansa. ¿Por qué no vas ha la enfermería? Tal vez te puedan dar algo para que te tranquilices. Diles que vas de mi parte.

- No creo que… - Levantó la vista, para encontrar los mismos ojos amables que la miraron cuando se enteró de la Muerte de Shirley., y se rindió. – Esta bien, Kannon-san. Y… Gracias.

Abrazándose a si misma, se retiró del lugar.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó El Príncipe cuando su consejero más confiable regresó de visitar los hangares.

- Como esperábamos, el Tristan requerirá reparaciones muy extensas. Según Loyd-san su Core esta intacto, así que no demorará mucho. Referente a la petición de Bismark-san… se mostró muy renuente, pero comenzará la construcción del Albion en cuanto regresemos a la Tierra Madre.

- Bien… ¿Y referente a lo otro?

- Por el momento esta mentalmente inestable, lo cual es comprensible considerando la circunstancias… pero, creo que podremos convencerla a seguir trabajando para nosotros.

- Podríamos manejar lo de Suzaku a nuestro favor, después de todo nunca fueron tan cercanos, además siempre admiró en demasía a Euphy… se me ocurren una o dos ideas para ello. – Concluyó Schneizel, aceptando un vaso de Coñac que Kannon le había servido.

- Han hay muchas cosas que resolver, ¿verdad? Por cierto… ¿Cómo debemos manejar lo de Mónica? Si fue presa por Zero…

- También lo he pensado, y creo que debemos esperar lo peor.

- Si, tendremos que considerarla entre nuestros enemigos.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que la sonrisa de Schneizel se agrandó.

- ¿Sabes? Bismark recogió a unas personas en Kaminejima.

- Personas… ¿no se referirá a…?

-Si. Por lo visto la investigación de mi padre no se perdió totalmente.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Las olas se mecían lentamente bajo ellos.

Afortunadamente el aire era relativamente calido, por lo que no le molestaba seguir usando el traje de prisionera.

Mónica había pedido un poco de tiempo para pensar después de que Suzaku, el aludido Lelouch y la extraña chica C.C. le explicaron conceptos que estaban más allá de su entendimiento.

Geass. Elevadores Mentales. Cultos de investigación. Elevadores mentales y Conciencias Colectivas.

El hecho que, al haber sido relativamente cercana (No al nivel de Bismark… o Suzaku antes de ser transferido al Área 11), había oído algunas cosas parecidas entre las conversaciones. Siempre evitando cuestionar más.

Lo que estaba segura era que, varias de esas cosas eran por las que el Emperador estaba tan interesado que descuidaba muchas de sus obligaciones y llamaba a muchas cosas como Insignificancias.

Ejemplo, la Guerra en Tokio y la explosión de FLEIA.

Había otras que eran más fáciles de entender, como conspiraciones, asesinatos, mentiras y secretos.

El complot para asesinar a la Reina Marianne. El uso de los jóvenes príncipes como rehenes políticos. El absoluto desinterés por su padre en la invasión de Japón.

Los deseos de Lelouch para derrocar a Britannia.

Si bien esto ultimo le incomodaba, no podía más que entenderlo ya que las intenciones eran, relativamente buenas. Y de haber sido otras circunstancias, hasta el Emperador, con su extraña filosofía, lo habría visto con buenos ojos, identificándolo como un signo de fortaleza. Algo que había esperado de Schneizel desde hace mucho tiempo.

Y ahora, después de lo que debió ser un enfrentamiento épico y salvar a la humanidad de una catástrofe de sentidos inimaginables (no se lo dijeron con esas palabras, pero así lo entendió) habían llegado al acuerdo de luchar en contra Schneizel para garantizarle al mundo un mañana.

De alguna forma ese punto le había agradado… pero no era suficiente.

No dejaba de ser una traición a Britannia. No dejaba de ser algo que debilitaría la confianza de la gente en el gobierno.

Y eso significaría más guerra. Más ataques. Más muertes.

Como ese FLEIA, que si creía lo que le habían explicado, fue un terrible accidente en el que ambas partes tuvieron que ver.

Deseó que su padre estuviera allí para aconsejarle.

Reflexionó un poco en el porque había entrado al ejercito.

Su familia, Noble Britannia desde hacer 3 generaciones, en su tiempo fue considerada traidora, por haber apoyado la invasión Britannia a Rusia (Moscú para ser más exactos) Según su padre, el Abuelo Krushevski, estaba convencido que si se resistían, el único bien que tendrían era inflar el orgullo a costa de millares de muertes de civiles y soldados resistiéndose.

Y lo primero que debían pensar los que dirigen, es el bien de la gente que dirigen.

El Pueblo siempre es Primero.

Claro, después de un par de décadas, estabilizándose la situación política, Moscú, bajo el ala Britannia, prosperó a su manera hasta ser algo más que una simple Área. Una verdadera provincia Imperial, con una estabilidad y prosperidad que nunca antes había sido vista.

El orgullo que muchos querían mantener, se disolvió cuando la paz se estabilizó.

Pero no despareció.

Aun podía recordar el estruendo de las bombas que destruyeron el tren donde viajaban, matando a varias personas importantes de la cadena de mando de la provincia, entre ellos sus padres.

Cuando despertó en el hospital, fue solo para ver como un grupo terrorista se adjudicaba el ataque, ufanándose de buscar el bien de Rusia. Su libertad y su prosperidad.

¿Qué no la tenían ya, después de todo el esfuerzo de personas como su familia, que pese a ser maldecidas como traidores, persistieron hasta cumplir los deseos de la mayoría?

Finalmente, sin importar el país, religión, sistema de gobierno, lo que la gente desea es solo un poco de felicidad para ellos y lo suyos.

Por eso entró al ejercito, pese a tener solo 14 años.

Sus esfuerzos, talentos naturales y el esfuerzo que dedicó le permitieron llegar al selecto grupo de los Rounds a los 16 años. Y con ello, trataba de convencerse de que al final, fortaleciendo Britannia, a la larga llevaría esa prosperidad que Moscú recibió, a todo el mundo.

Sin importar lo que tenía que hacer para ello.

El final era lo que importaba.

Sin embargo, las palabras de Suzaku eran verdades. Balad, Venezuela, Nilo, todas las demás ciudades en las que se había envuelto como Soldado y Caballero. Exterminando rebeldes, y civiles que los apoyaban. Recordar esas hileras de personas esperando ser ejecutadas a una orden suya.

Inspeccionar con un grupo de soldados los cuerpos y rematar a aquellos que agonizaban.

Escuchar los lamentos de los niños que veían a sus padres morir frente a sus ojos.

Sin embargo, cada vez se decía que era necesario. Que era por un bien mayor. Que si se retractaba… todo ello habría sido en vano.

Si, en vano.

No iba a permitir eso.

- Creo que no necesito pensarlo mucho. – Se dijo en voz alta, secándose un par de lágrimas, resultado de su pequeño viaje por los recuerdos que comúnmente no invocaba. – Je. Creo que es tiempo de ver si esa supuesta promesa es verdadera.

Regresando sobre sus pasos, se acercó a Orange-kun, quien la esperaba en una de las puertas de acceso a la nave.

"Tienes mi garantía Mónica. Si decides no apoyarnos, te daremos un frame desarmado para que puedas volar a la base más cercana. No forzaremos ninguna decisión tuya." Le había dicho Suzaku.

En verdad, en verdad, deseaba confiar en él.

Lastima, estaba preparada para escaparse a la fuerza de ser necesario.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

- Jaque.

- Demonios.

Lelouch movió el alfil un par de lugares para cubrir a su rey.

Habían vivido tantas cosas en los últimos días, que les era imposible conciliar el sueño. De reojo miraban a C.C. felizmente dormida sobre el peluche en el sofá más grande. Sentían envidia pos su facilidad para dormir después de tantas emociones vividas… y se preguntaban porque no tenían el ánimo de cubrirla con una sabana o algo… no podían negar que era una vista agradable.

Bueno, después de todo, Soldados, lideres, príncipes o caballeros, ante todo eran hombres.

- Oye Suzaku, ¿puedo hacerte 3 preguntas?

- ¿Mmh? ¿Tres preguntas? – Sonrió para tomar otro trago y mover ahora un peón. – Siempre tan exacto… adelante.

- Numero uno… ¿Cuándo empezaste a beber? Si mal no recuerdo, siempre dijiste que el alcohol era la peor bebida que el ser humano podría consumir. – hizo que el caballo saltara a otra posición para prepararse a atravesar la defensa de Suzaku.

- Bueno… aun lo pienso pero… bueno. Comencé a beber después de la muerte de Euphy. No es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso, pero a veces me ayuda a dormir por las noches. – Retrocedió la reina para reforzar la defensa en preparación al ataque del caballo y del alfil que sabía Lelouch planeaba.

- Oh… lo lamento. Otra… ¿Qué onda con ese tatuaje? ¿Es norma de los Round tatuarse el brazo izquierdo? – Señaló al brazo de Suzaku.

Este, se había quitado la camisa negra y puesto una playera de algodón encontrada en uno de los cuartos contiguos. Estando limpia y algo holgada, ideal para su cuerpo vendado.

- Fue una tontería. – Miró el tatuaje rojo, idéntico al que Anya tenía. – Hice una apuesta tonta con Gino estando ebrios antes de una misión. Cuantos frames enemigos podríamos destruir usando solo los Slash Harten. Con Anya y Loyd como testigos… perdí y no me pude negar. Al menos fue este... Cecil quería que me pusiera un tatuaje de Kitty.

Lelouch escupió el líquido que estaba tomando al imaginarse el "lindo" tatuaje en el brazo de Suzaku.

Tenía tiempo que no ser reían así.

- Tenía que ser. Ja ja ja. – Se tranquilizó, y volvió a revisar el tablero, encontrando un nuevo respeto por su de nuevo amigo. - ¿Dónde aprendiste a jugar ajedrez? Cuando intenté hacerlo en tu casa hace años, no podías ni recordar como mover las piezas.

- Le pedí al Príncipe Schneizel que me enseñara. Para poder enfrentarte en el caso de que recuperaras las memorias, tenía que hacer lo posible para estar a tu nivel. Aunque no fue mucho. – Eso lo supo cuando su reina fue engullida por la torre de Lelouch.

- No, esta bien. Has mejorado demasiado. ¿Recuerdas la bahía? Un par de kilómetros más al norte y la mina de gas habría sido inefectiva y habrías sellado el ataúd de los Black Knights. – "Nada mal." Tenia que reconocer cuando no vio venir el contraataque del caballo, forzando a su Rey a cambiar de posición.

- Gracias. Siempre pensé eso. Al menos aprendí a revisar totalmente el terreno en el que lucharé.

Una pausa. Aprovechada ara servir más licor. Ya tenían las frentes cubiertas de sudor, pero aún mantenían la compostura.

- Lelouch… ¿puedo hacerte 3 preguntas?

- Por supuesto. – Movió una de las torres. – Jaque Mate.

- Demonios. – Pausó recargándose en el asiento. – Euphy… ¿no había mas opción que matarla?

Era un trigo que ya habían trillado en Kaminejima, cuando Lelouch se disculpó por ello y, apoyado con C.C. en la explicación, Suzaku no pudo culparlo mas por la orden dada a Euphy.

- En ese momento no la tenía. La orden era irreversible, sin límite de tiempo. Pese a los esfuerzos de Euphy de resistirse, como sabes, solo estaba haciendo lo ordenado con todas sus capacidades. Dejarla inconciente, encerrarla, no habría cambiado las cosas. Incluso si se tomara todo como un malentendido, seguiría con ese deseo por el resto de su vida.

- Entiendo… ¿Por qué me ordenaste vivir? Aparte de querer salvarte a ti mismo.

- Durante mucho tiempo estuve tentado a forzarte con mi Geass a obedecerme. O luchar con los Black Knights, pero… esa terquedad tuya a respetar tus principios era lo que en un principio nos hizo amigos. Forzarte, sería como rechazar la amistad que nos unía. Así que la orden de vivir, era para salvar mi vida en ese momento, y para asegurarme que también vivirías… el tiempo suficiente para encontrar una razón para vivir, en vez de buscar la muerte.

De nuevo el silencio prolongado. Interrumpido por el sonido de las piezas reacomodándose en el tablero.

- Gracias. – Dijo Suzaku de repente. – Debo reconocer que eso me ha salvado muchas veces en combate. Pese a lo que ha causado tamben.

No había que explicar lo que causó recientemente.

- ¿Y la última?

- ¿Qué método piensas usar para traer el mundo que queremos? ¿Ya lo pensaste?

El reloj de la pared marco las 4 de la mañana y C.C. se revolvió un poco. Abrió los ojos, mas no cambio su posición, para no distraerlos de su conversación.

- Yo… siempre he visto a Britannia como un Río. Grande, caudaloso, poderoso y abundante. Con un poder capaz de derribar árboles, partir peñascos y abrir la tierra por donde pasa. Desde que se consolidó como Imperio, ha sido una de las fuerzas más predominantes del planeta, haciendo lo que quiere, incrementando su poder en cada conquista y guerra. Sin embargo, como tal, no solo destruye, sino que también riega la tierra, donde crece la vegetación que sustenta a infinidad de animales en una amplia área alrededor de las riberas del mismo.

- Supongo que esa tierra es las zonas que conquista. Y lo s peces del rió los Britannos.

- Aa. De alguna u otra forma, envueltas principalmente en la guerra, al final logran estabilizarse lo suficiente como para alcanzar cierta prosperidad. Como Japón, de no ser por los grupos terroristas y el orgullo de muchos, al poder asimilar un estatus de Britannos honorarios, podrían gozar de un nivel de vida respetable. Como lo que hizo Nunnally mientras gobernaba. Un yugo amable, basado en su esfuerzo, logró cambiar en pocos meses lo que Clovis, Cornelia y Calares, no hizo.

- Es verdad, Nunnally me dijo que planeaban cambiar el estatus de Área a Zona Satelital, un grado más alto de independencia relativa.

- Si analiza, hay varias Áreas que, siendo provincias ahora, asimilando Britannia de la forma adecuada, alcanzan una estabilidad superior a la que tuvieron como naciones independientes. Ahora, Mi padre, con su Ragnarok, es como si quisiera construir una presa para atrapar el rió, expandirlo a la fuerza, tragándose hectáreas enteras de tierra dentro de sí. Unificando el Conciente Colectivo en su visión del mundo, acabaría por completo con la diversidad y por ende, matando a todas las criaturas que viven fuera del rió. Sin embargo, al ser atrapado, los peces del rió jamás llegarían al mar, por ende su crecimiento se vería estancado. A la larga, incluso el Rió, convertido en un lago falso, terminaría muriendo reducido todo a una simple existencia.

- De no haberlo detenido… habría sido el peor escenario, ¿verdad?

-Aa. Ahora… tratando de pensar como Schneizel, quien prefiere evitar los conflictos a toda costa. Lo veo construyendo altas y gruesas paredes alrededor de ese rió. Entubarlo. Eso evitaría que incluso en sus conflictos y crecidas afectara la vida de la tierra. Los peces viajarían con libertad a trabes de él, y no perdería nada de su humedad, manteniéndolo a salvo.

- Pero, eso significa que la tierra jamás se regaría ¿verdad? Si mal no recuerdo, aunque las inundaciones de los ríos en la época de lluvias son peligrosas, también llevan materia vegetal que fertiliza la tierra haciéndola mas prospera para las siguientes cosechas. – Suzaku, después de todo, se crió en la hacienda Kururugui.

- Es verdad. Imagínate una tierra árida, sin vida, después de un tiempo, con un rió portador de agua sin beneficiarse de el. Schneizel piensa acabar por entero con toda guerra y conflicto, sin importar las consecuencias que pueda traer a las demás naciones. El Rió en si, persistiría, pero de alguna forma estaría estancado, pues no proporcionaría ningún bien.

- El pasado para Charles, el Presente para Schneizel. ¿Y tú, que piensas hacer?

- Je. Yo… horadaré la tierra. La abrirá. Derribaré infinidad de árboles, derribaré peñascos. Seré una fuerza destructiva mucho mas grande que una crecida del rió. Todo para fabricar canales. Ramificaciones de río que lleguen lo mas lejos posible tierra adentro. Llevando el agua a zonas áridas, mas allá de la ribera. Regaré la tierra con esa agua haciéndola fértil, haciendo que ese rió se convierta en una delta abundante de vida.

- Usarás a Britannia para hacer que otras naciones ganen prosperidad. Aunque eso signifique derramar una cantidad increíble de sangre entre las naciones.

- y entre Britannos también. Mucha agua se perderá mientras haga eso. Britannia por si sola tiene esa capacidad, lo único que se necesita es alguien que piense de una manera mucho más amplia que solo el Imperio. Debemos pensar en la gente del planeta. Llámense Britannos, números, incluso la UFN y aquellos países independientes. Brindar una mano para ayudarlos a levantare, y con ellos, obtener ese mundo amable que deseamos.

- Suena a mucho trabajo.

- Es más fácil destruir un mundo que rehacerlo, pero es posible.

- Después de todo, es su expiación, ¿verdad? – Cerró C.C. incorporándose, sonriendo ante los planes de Lelouch.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron.

- Tu… ¿en verdad puedes hacer eso? – Se escuchó la voz de Mónica que venía de la puerta abierta.

Habían estado tan inmersos en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta de cuando Jeremiah la había llevado allí.

Alcanzó a escuchar los puntos de vista de Lelouch y lo que pensaba hacer.

"Llevar la ayuda a todos." Y "Crear el mundo amable que deseamos."

Era la primera vez que oía a un noble hablar de esa manera. Pensando en primer lugar en la gente que gobernaba. Ni su Majestad, si Schneizel, ni Odyseuss, Cornelia… nadie.

Sea acercó, con las enseñanzas de su padre y toda su experiencia pulsándole en la cabeza… recordando el porque se unió al ejercito en primer lugar… en vez de casarse para mantener el linaje de su familia.

- ¿En verdad tienes el poder de hacer lo que acabas de decir? – había llegado ha pararse frente a Lelouch.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio que era un poco más bajita que Kallen.

- Lo haré. Porque yo soy Zero. El hombre que hace milagros.

- ¿Qué garantía tengo de que cumplirás tu palabra hasta el fin, príncipe Traidor? – A estas palabras Jeremiah saltó para golpearla, solo detenido por un gesto de Lelouch.

- Tranquilo, tiene el derecho de preguntar. – Esperó un segundo. – Ninguno.

- ¿Eh?

- Sin importar lo que diga, siempre quedará la duda ¿no es verdad? Solo puedo asegúrate que este no es mi deseo personal. Aquello que nos mueve a actuar, de forma traidora y despreciable para muchos, es un sueño ajeno.

- Es el sueño de dos buenas mujeres, que han muerto buscando ese mundo amable para todos. Creo que no tenemos que especificar quienes son. – Colaboró Suzaku.

- Ya veo.

El silencio de nuevo, solo que esta vez Mónica lo rompió primero.

- Zero. Lelouch Vi Britannia. Cumple esa palabra, así tengas que morir para hacerlo. – Dijo severamente. – Escojo creer que puedes hacerlo, ya que eres la primera persona que conozco que no trabaja para su propio interés, que puede lograr ese mundo. Jamás caigas en el error de tratarlo como insignificancias y… a cambio.

- ¿Si? – dijo Lelouch, a lo que ella se arrodilló ante él.

- Juro convertirme en un arma para ti. Lucharé con todas mis fuerzas sin importar lo que la gente piense de mí. Tiraré mi nombre y mi honor, para asegurarte un camino que pueda traer ese mundo amable a todas las personas. Dedicaré mis habilidades y talentos para ello. Lo juro por mi sangre, y el recuerdo de aquellos que son valiosos para mí.

C.C.: y Jeremiah sonrieron encantados. Palidecidos con la brillante sonrisa de Suzaku al saber que alguien como Mónica trabajaría a su lado. Por propia voluntad.

- No lo acepto. – Contestó Lelouch, sorprendiendo a todos. – Mónica. Jamás aceptaré tus servicios.

- Pero…

- No quiero piezas sin voluntad que luchen por mí. Lo que yo deseo son aliados que me presten sus fuerzas para lograr un objetivo común. Es por es que te pido: ¿Trabajarás a mi lado, lucharás conmigo para realizar ese sueño? – Se inclinó ofreciéndole la mano para que se pusiera de pié.

- YES YOUR MAJESTY. – Gritó Mónica conmovida con ese gesto.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Jeremiah, Mónica y Suzaku caminaban por el corredor afuera de las habitaciones imperiales. Una vez zanjado el asunto, quedó claro que las casi 48 horas sin dormir estaban pasando factura a todos. (Bueno, menos a Jeremiah, quien por sus modificaciones no lo necesitaba… más que descansar físicamente los músculos)

Lelouch se quedó en la habitación, quien atendido amablemente por C.C. ganaría un buen descanso, o al menos eso esperaba.

- ¿Este es tu cuarto? – Preguntó inocentemente Suzaku, sacando de sus reflexiones a Mónica.

- Si. Creo que puedes tomar aquel. Generalmente lo usa Bismark cuando esta en esta nave.

- Ok. Gracias. – Pauso. – Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Dijo evitando mirarla a los ojos, prefiriendo observar la espalda de Jeremiah que se alejaba.

- Adelante. – Ella también evitaba verlo a los ojos, por alguna razón.

- ¿Por qué sientes que puedes confiar en Zero?

- Je. Te equivocas. No confió en el. – Dijo sorprendiéndolo.

- ¿Entonces?

- Tu estas aquí. – Respondió, esta vez si lo miró directamente.

Ojos azules se enfrentaron a los ojos verdes.

- Eso es suficiente para mí. – Sonrió calidamente. – Buenas noches, Suzaku.

Mientras miraba como la puerta se cerraba dejándolo afuera en el corredor, Jeremiah, más adelante, quien gracias a su oído había escuchado el intercambio, no pudo más que sonreír.

- Interesante.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Las notas calmadas del piano cubrían el sonido de los disparos en la ciudad.

Las blancas manos de Nonnette se movían rítmicamente sacando las delicadas tonadas de la Sonata Op. 13 Pathetique, Segundo movimiento Adagio Cantabile de Beethoven. La hermosura de la música contrastaba con la violencia que estallaba en las afueras, donde centenas de soldados exploraban casas y edificios tratando de encontrar a aquellos rebeldes que, intentando aprovechar la desaparición del Emperador, se habían levantado en armas.

Idiotas.

- Has mejorado Nonnette. – Comentó distraída Dorothea, mientras pasaba las páginas del libro que tenía en las manos.

Afuera, una bomba explotó muy cerca de allí. Provocando una brisa cargada de polvo que no las incomodó en lo mas mínimo.

- Gracias. – Poniendo énfasis a los acordes un poco alegres del movimiento, antes de recuperar su serenidad y melancolía. – Últimamente he tenido algo más de tiempo para practicar.

El fuego comenzaba a propagarse en la parte norte de la ciudad. Un rebelde atrapado en una casa, salió por la puerta envuelto en llamas y varios soldados evitaron dispararle para entretenerse con la corrida demente del desafortunado.

- Me gusta en especial esta parte. – Rápidamente, con más alegría, las notas del tercer movimiento hicieron que Dorotea abandonara su lectura y cerrara los ojos para escuchar plenamente la música.

Un niño saltó desde el techo de una casa alta, cayendo encima de la cabina de un Sutherland y explotó cual bomba humana acabando con el frame. Desde arriba, varios Glouchester rociaron el edificio con balas, haciéndolo explotar, evidenciando que había más kamikaze dentro.

La puerta se abrió lentamente. Un correo uniformado se presentó, saludando respetuosamente a ambas.

- Lord Ennegram, Lord Earnest, un mensaje urgente de su Alteza Schneizel desde el Avalon en el Área 11. – Mostró un pequeño disco. – Tiene Prioridad nivel 1.

Sin interrumpir la música, Nonnette movió la cabeza, señalando a computadora sobre una de las mesas de la habitación.

Después de colocar el disco, se disculpó retirándose, no sin antes llevar al control remoto a la mesita frente al sofá donde estaba Dorotea.

- Haces los honores. – terminando con los acordes y sonriendo en satisfacción al morir la ultima nota. Maldijo que un Frame enemigo se estrelló ruidosamente en el edificio contiguo, arruinando la ejecución.

Apretando un botón, Dorotea corrió el mensaje.

- Knight Of Four, Knight Of Nine. Reúnanse de inmediato en Pendragon. Las cosas en Área 11 se han complicado más de lo que podríamos imaginar. Zero ha escapado con la ayuda de Kururugui, y es posible que ellos hayan asesinado al Emperador y capturado a Mónica. Necesitamos reagrupar nuestras fuerzas para posibles represalias. Eso es todo.

Silencio.

- Así que al fin se reveló el pequeño. – Dijo Nonnette cerrando lentamente la tapa del piano. – Ya se había tardado.

- Olvida eso. El Emperador. Asesinado. – Dijo Dorotea levantándose de inmediato de su asiento. – Eso es…

- Lo se. – Cerró los ojos un momento, para abrirlos con pasiva ira en ellos. – Y es por eso que debemos mantener la calma ahora, más que nunca. Hasta que no se haga el anuncio oficial, nadie más lo debe de saber.

- Es verdad. ¡Maldición! Sabía que esa excursión al Área 11 no dejaría nada bueno. No debí dejar que Mónica se encargara del Gran Britannia.

- La conoces tan bien como yo. Cualquier cosa que le haya pasado, nos pudo pasar a nosotros. La entrenamos lo bastante bien como para hacer su trabajo eficazmente.

- Apuesto que Kururugui… no importa. Acabemos con esto lo más antes posible para poder partir mañana. – Dejo la adaptación a novela de Gravitation de Maki Murakami para después.

- De acuerdo. Algo me dice que estaremos muy ocupadas de aquí en adelante. – Dándole una ultima mirada al piano.

Salieron de la habitación, para terminar de derramar sangre.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Ya era pasado el medio día y Mónica se encontraba aburrida en la cubierta superior de la nave.

A diferencia de sus nuevos compañeros, ella había dormido un poco mientras estaba en la celda. Aunque eso fue producto de un gancho derecho de Suzaku a su estomago que aún le dolía, era descanso de todos modos.

Así que no le sorprendió encontrar A Suzaku aún dormido en su nuevo cuarto, al igual que Lelouch y C.C. en el suyo.

No volvería a entrar a una habitación ajena sin permiso.

Ya había comido (saludada respetuosamente por todos como era costumbre) y procuró no quebrarse la cabeza preguntándose el porque todos actuaban tan normal… siendo que quien comandaba la nave era alguien totalmente diferente al Emperador.

Como sea, recargada en el barandal, se entretenía mirando a la ocasional gaviota que volaba cerca de ella, repasando todo lo que acababa de suceder.

- Krushevski, buenos días. – Saludó Lelouch, acompañado de Jeremiah. – Roger me dijo que estarías aquí.

- Buenos días, Lelouch… ah... Zero… ¿Su majestad?

- Dime Lelouch a secas por favor. – Contestó después de reírse un poco. – Solo te pido llamarme Zero mientras tenga la mascara. – La acompañó en n la barandilla para contemplar a la famosa gaviota mientras Jeremiah mantenía una respetuosa distancia.

- Oye… Lelouch. Ese Geass – Era prácticamente imposible ignorar los ojos encendidos el príncipe. - ¿Puedes hacer que los demás obedezcan sin reserva?

- Plenamente. – Cubrió su ojo derecho. Contando solamente con un contacto, el símbolo en el ojo derecho era perfectamente visible, para el que supiera donde buscar. – No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca realmente pero… Apuesto que te estas preguntando que tanto te he influenciado, ¿no es así?

- Bueno… la verdad es que si. – No pudo evitar sonrojarse… más que nada por la vergüenza de creerse débil de voluntad. Desde luego, en cuanto razonó que en verdad, podría estar bajo el efecto de un Geass, giró la cabeza para confrontarlo. – ¿Qué me ordenaste hacer? ¿Seguirte?

Lelouch sonrió.

- Jeremiah, podrías hacerme el favor de usar tu Canceler. Solo para ella.

- Si, Su Majestad. – Parándose justo frente a Mónica, agrió las placas que cubrían su ojo y el símbolo azul del Geass invertido brilló.

Una pequeña esfera de luz los cubrió, manifestando el halo rojo en los ojos azules de la Knight.

Entonces recordó.

_KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ_

_Suzaku encima de ella, sosteniéndole la cabeza, forzándola a mirar a la mascara de Zero._

_La placa recorriéndose descubriendo el ojo brillante y después, la relajación._

_- Mónica Krushevski: Escúchame. – Su mundo se tiñó de rojo. – Quiero que dejes a un lado cualquier lealtad fanática que hayas tenido hacia el Emperador y te prestes a escuchar nuestras razones para rebelarnos. Las compararás con lo que sabes, lo que has oído. Usarás tus principios para poder tomar la decisión de seguirnos o no._

_- Si. – Contestó ausentemente y sin presentar resistencia, se puso de pié y siguió dócilmente al conjunto de gente a las habitaciones del Emperador._

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Los ojos de Mónica regresaron al a normalidad mientras parpadeaba y se sentía un poco mareada.

No sabía si sentirse tranquilizada, aliviada o confundida… bueno lo estaba. Así que pudo dejar que el alivio la inundara.

- Entonces…

- Originalmente mi plan era esclavizar a todos los de la nave. Usarlos con mis propósitos y después dejarlos en alguna isla de por aquí, después de quitares el Geass. Pero Suzaku me pidió expresamente que no te "influenciara". Quiso que respetara tus principios, cosa que me alegra, ya que has concordado con lo que queremos hacer.

"Suzaku… tu…" Pensó, mientras añadía mentalmente a su lista de pendientes 'Agradecer a Suzaku por el gesto.'

- Entonces… Gracias, supongo que eso te da mas puntos de confianza.

- No me malentiendas, no solo hago esto para ganarme tu confianza. Sino que quiero pedirte un favor.

- ¿Favor?

- Aa. – Giró para mirar al mar, reasumiendo su posición en la barandilla.

- Su Majestad, me informan que nos acercamos al limite territorial de Horai. Regresaré al puente para hacer los preparativos. – Jeremiah se retiró, después de ver el asentimiento de Lelouch.

-Veras…como te dije, quiero personas que trabajen conmigo y no para mí. Y por ahora, dadas las circunstancias, las únicas personas en las que puedo confiar se encuentran en esta nave y puedo contarlas con los dedos.

- ¿Y tu orden?

- Ah, mi querida orden me vendió a Schneizel… solo pude escapar gracias a la vida de alguien mas… Pero, ahora que les salvé el trasero en Tokio, están en posición de escucharme… así que tal vez pueda contar con su fuerza una vez más.

- ¿No seria mas fácil usar "eso"? – Apuntó al ojo derecho de Lelouch.

- Si… pero no es lo correcto. No si quiero obtener mis objetivos.

- Me alegra. No creo poder sentirme cómoda en un ejército lleno de esclavos sin cerebro.

"Aunque… el ejercito Britano no esta lleno de lumbreras intelectuales…"

- Lo se. Es allí donde entra el favor que quiero pedirte. Verás. Suzaku es mi espada. El se encargará de enfrentar a mis enemigos, por eso siempre estará a mi diestra. C.C. es mi… escudo. Ella se encargará de proteger mi corazón de mis propios miedos y debilidades; por eso siempre estará a mi siniestra. Jeremiah, es mi lanza. La que abrirá camino en el campo de batalla sin cuestionar mis decisiones, por eso siempre estará al frente.

Pausó, permitiendo que Mónica pudiera asimilar la información.

- Es por eso, que quiero confiarte mi espalda.

- ¿A mi? Oye, no es que no me halague, pero… hasta hace 12 horas eras mi enemigo, uno que no habría dudado en matar en otras circunstancias.

- Por eso mismo. Mónica, con lo que dijiste ayer, he confirmado que Suzaku tiene razón. Eres una persona de enormes principios, y me alegra mantenerte así. Al confiarte mi espalda, significa que me podrás disparar cuando tú quieras.

Para ilustrar el punto, le entregó una Walter PPK, modelo clásico, con el emblema del Imperio en la cacha.

- Si crees que me salgo del camino que he elegido; si ves que la ambición y el poder me están embriagando; que pongo en riesgo el mundo que tú también deseas…

- Quieres que te mate.

- Así es. Por eso te estoy confiando mi espalda. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Por un momento se quedó mirando el arma, comprendiendo la enormidad de la tarea.

Y la gigantesca confianza que le estaba regalando con esa petición.

¿Acaso, en la historia del Imperio… de todos los imperios del mundo, alguien había pedido lo mismo? Lo dudaba.

- ¡YES YORU MAJESTY! – Saludó con todo el respeto, sonriendo ampliamente.

- Gracias… ahora, para asegurarme de no darte ninguna orden extraña sin querer… - Con su movimiento patentado se retiró el contacto del ojo izquierdo. – Te pediré otro favor…

- Eh. – Fue lo que alcanzó a decir mientras sentía que su cerebro se invadía.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

"Espero que esto no tenga consecuencias." Pensó Mónica mientras salía del cuarto de Suzaku (dormido todavía, gracias a dios) y abrazaba su cuerpo con los brazos.

Por un momento miró el plumón que tenia en las manos, antes de tirarlo a la basura y regresar a su habitación

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- Lindo maquillaje, Suzaki. – Dijo C.C. en el corredor.

- ¿Eh? – Dijo un adormilado Suzaku mientras se dirigía a la cocina de la nave,

- Nada. – Cerró C.C. guardando en su mente la imagen de la "gatuna" cara de Kururugui.

Con todo y bigotes.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

El anuncio llegó por los parlantes. Los Black Knights le habían pedido a Zero que esperara 24 horas, antes de entrar en la Isla Horai.

El pretexto, claro, era que al ser una nave enemiga, no querían arriesgarse a trampas ocultas que el Imperio pudiera tener.

Lo que era una estupidez.

Eso les dejaba más tiempo libre, algo que no les incomodaba, y que podrían aprovechar para descansar más plenamente.

Pero a Mónica le dejaba mucho tiempo libre por matar, y con las personas a la mano con las que podría entretenerse un poco estaban o adormiladas aún, o ingiriendo carbohidratos, o "charlando" con computadoras literalmente… pudiera parecer un tanto aburrido.

Decidió hacer algo de provecho. Idea que le vino a la mente cuando revisó su armario, con más de 10 uniformes Round con sus respectivas capas.

Sonriendo, sacó desde las profundidades de su cómoda un viejo costurero heredado de su Madre.

Manos a la obra.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- ¿Y esto? – Preguntó Suzaku mientras miraba… Eso.

- ¿No están geniales? – preguntó Mónica mientras sostenía… eso, con la manos llenos de banditas en cada dedo.

- No se ven tan mal. – Declaró Lelouch al verlos.

- Wow. No sabía que eras tan hábil. – Reconoció C.C. cuando tomó su respectivo… eso.

- Ok, lo apruebo. Visualmente es perfecto.

- ¿En Horai hace calor? – Preguntó Suzaku, tomando su respectivo… eso. – Usar esto en el sol será un suplicio.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga una orden escrita? – Selló Zero (se había puesto la mascara)

- Como sea.

Así C.C., Suzaku y Mónica tomaron sus respectivos… esos.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

El ambiente era festivo, cuando el pequeño transporte llegó al puerto de la isla.

Todos y cada uno de los civiles y militares que la habitaban se habían citado en el muelle, las calles y los techos, para ver el regreso triunfal de aquel que por segunda vez había regresado de la muerte con una victoria.

Zero llegaba a Horai.

Y no lo hacía solo.

C.C., parada a su izquierda, vistiendo aquel raro traje de mangas amplias y correas (algunos conocedores lo identificaron como de preso) negro, con el emblema de los Black Knights bordado en oro cubriendo todo el torso.

Suzaku Kururugui, conocido por haber dado la orden para que los exiliaran con éxito. Usando el distintivo traje de Round… negro también, con la camisa blanca y el emblema de los Black Knights en ella, cubierto con la tradicional capa… negra también con el nuevo emblema sustituyendo los antiguos símbolos imperiales.

Y detrás de él, Una chica que nadie había visto antes… vistiendo al igual que Kururugui, de negro, solo que con falda y la misma capa oscura.

Posteriormente sería anunciado a todos.

Ellos eran ahora, los nuevos Knights Of Zero.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Ending: Where does the ocean go? By Ilaria Graziano and Yoko Kanno

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

N.A. DIOS, jamás creí que este capitulo que quedaría tan largo como el anterior.

Debo confesar que tuve que suprimir una escena entre Cecile y Loyd, mientras se lamentan de la traición de Suzaku y muestran su desagrado de construir el Albion para Bismark.

Pero después de ser la tercera noche en la que me acuesto a las 3 de la mañana por estar escribiendo, siento mi cerebro frito, mis ojos irritados, y mi cabús adolorido.

Otra nota. He pensado en canciones que sirvan como Opening y Ending, y la respuesta vino en forma de el Soundtrack de Gosth in the Shell. Coloco los Links para que puedan escuchar estas ENORMES canciones compuestas por, tenia que ser, Yoko Kanno, una mujer GENIO en materias de música (Macross Frontier, Macross Plus, Cowboy Beebop, Escaflowne y otros mas hablan de su magnificencia) Chóquenlas.

Para mi en especial, la de "Where does the ocean go?", es como si estuviera escuchando el tema de Mónica. En todas las partes en las que aparece, las escribí escuchando esta joya de canción. Deléitense con ellas.

Si, son de GITS, pero son magnificas

Para referencias, la música que toca Nonnette, la pueden buscar con ese nombre en Internet. Si les da flojera y han visto Rurouni Kenshin, es la música que identifica a Yumi, la amante de Shishio, o en su defecto el la que toca la hermana de Shogo Amakusa. Una canción perfectamente melancólica.

Buen gusto el de Nonnette, verdad? Si pueden, escúchenlos mientras leen esa parte.

Metía ahora a los Rounds que faltaban, hice a Gino muy Emo y mi visión de sus atrocidades, no se me hace tan fantasiosa, conociendo el ego y el carácter del emperador.

Sus comentarios servirán de retroalimentación.


	6. The Puppet King

N.A. Gracias a **Nivek Beldo**, **Zio Charmed** y **Kauket k** por sus review. Creo que ya les conteste por PM o algo asi... si no, avisenme.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

"Estoy tan cansada." Se quejó Cécile mientras caminaba por los pasillos del área de barracas del Avalon.

Meciéndose con las olas y el puente sumergido, la nave había empezado a ser reparada de inmediato después de su encuentro con el Sutherlan Seig. Tomaría mínimo 2 semanas antes de que los sistemas de flote fueran sustituidos (estaban mas allá de ser reparados) Al igual que los escudos.

Era gracioso el daño que solo una nave podía hacer.

Y el daño que un solo hombre era capaz de hacer.

Suzaku.

Ella siempre fue de mentalidad abierta. Todas las personas, sin importar raza, nivel social, religión, carácter; todas ellas eran seres humanos y, por ende, merecían todo el respeto que ella misma deseaba.

Era obvio que su punto de vista difería demasiado con la mentalidad Britana en general, pero eso le había dado muchas bendiciones.

Lakshara Cawla, una estupenda amiga antes que un idiota de Camelot la despidiera por ser de padres _Dalias_ (En la india, la casta más inferior, considerada por todos como menos que excremento). No importaba su extraordinario genio (a la par con Loyd) ni que había fundamentado la teoría del Gefjun Disturber, la Onda de Radiación (Precursora del cañón Hadrón) y colaborar con los sistemas de Flote.

Menos mal que lo mantuvieron en secreto del Gobierno Hindú, de otra forma, ellos tampoco la habrían aceptado.

La extrañaba.

Suzaku… aun recordaba la primera vez que lo vio. Vendado, dado por muerto por el ejército. Lo hubieran embolsado si Loyd no lo hubiera reconocido como aquel que marcó un record en el Área 11 con su 94% de eficiencia en los simuladores de Knightmares Frames.

De inmediato le encantó su personalidad amable. Tan gentil y educado. Pese a escalar rápidamente de rangos gracias a sus hazañas, nunca cambiaba. Le encantaba ayudarlo con las tareas de Ashford entre las simulaciones. Se preocupaba por el en cada misión en la que se involucraba. Lloró, empalizando con él, cuando lo vio cargando a Euphemia, pidiendo ayuda con desesperación.

De haber tenido un hermano… habría rogado que fuera como él.

Suspiró una vez más. El anuncio de Scheizel había causado tanto revuelo entre el Área 11, que los medios empezaban a alabar de forma constante las acciones de la Gobernadora Nunnally, aclamar la participación del Imperio, y maldecir los nombres de Zero y Suzaku.

Lo curioso de ello es que, mientras escuchaban la conferencia de prensa del Príncipe, Loyd maldijo entre dientes e insultó a un pobre técnico que soltó una herramienta sin querer.

A él también le estaba doliendo todo. Aunque, tal vez, como a ella, lo que mas les dolía no era tanto la "traición". Ambos conocían a Suzaku mucho mejor que todos los demás, como para saber que nunca haría algo sin tener una excelente razón.

Lo que les enojaba era que lo estaban usando como chivo expiatorio para poder ganar más y mas poder.

Al fin llegó a su destino, la puerta que daba a los cuartos de Gino Weinmberg.

Tocó.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Bueno, tocó varias veces sin obtener respuesta. Y dado que la reunión se había cancelad una vez mas, sustituyéndose por un transporte a la Tierra madre con todos los enseres en menos de (checo el reloj) 30 minutos. No tuvo opción, más que… abrir la puerta sin permiso.

Bueno, al menos lo que vio le mejoró el humor. Y mucho.

Por casi 2 minutos contemplo la escena que se desplegaba frente a sus ojos, antes de detectar un objeto rosa y blanco colocado en una mesita cerca de la cómoda.

Tomó el teléfono de Anya y preparó la cámara, sabiendo instintivamente que le encantaría conservar esa escena.

Durmiendo boca arriba cuan largo era, yacía El Knight Of Tree roncando suavemente, tan apacible como podría verse un joven atractivo de 17 años.

Anya estaba usando el amplio pecho de Gino como almohada y lo abrazaba como un oso de peluche de mas de 1.85 de estatura. A cambio, el brazo derecho de él, estaba cubriendo protectoramente la estrecha espalda de la pequeña Knight Of Six.

Cécile, gracias a Bismark, se había enterado del estado en el que estaba Gino cuando se canceló la reunión la noche anterior. Y no era muy necesario deducir lo que pasó después de eso.

Con un Clic, la foto quedó guardada en la memoria y regresó el aparato a su lugar.

Lentamente, cuidando hacer el menos ruido posible se acercó al alto piloto y lo acudió levemente en el hombro.

- Lord Weinmberg, Lord Weinmberg. – Susurró quedamente.

Gino se despertó inhalando súbitamente, moviendo los ojos para tratar de enfocar rápidamente, solo para tener un súbito ataque de dolor gracias a la natural resaca.

- Cecil-san. ¿Que…? – Dejó de hablar cuando notó la calida mirada de la Científica.

- La reunión ha sido cancelada, pero todos regresaremos a la Tierra Madre en 30 minutos. Sugiero que te tomes esta medicina, - dejó en la mesita de noche un frasco con varias píldoras. – Y de des una ducha.

Cubriendo sus ojos asintió ausentemente, mientras murmuraba algo así como "No vuelvo a tomar…"

- Ah, y dile a Anya que haga lo mismo.

Fue allí que se dio cuenta que Anya estaba a su lado, aun en su traje de piloto… y que babeaba en las noches.

Piadosamente, Cecile se retiró antes de poder ver el furioso sonrojo de Gino. La bofetada que Anya le pegó cuando malentendió todo.

Y las calidas risas de alivio cuando todo se aclaró.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

The Knights Of Zero

Por Dexter Keppler

Capitulo 5 "The Puppet King"

"Sueña el rey que es rey, y vive

Con este engaño mandando,

Disponiendo y gobernando;

Y este aplauso, que recibe

Prestado, en el viento escribe,

Y en cenizas le convierte

La muerte, ¡desdicha fuerte! [...]"

- La vida es un sueño, por Pedro Calderón de la Barca.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima reunión. Tal vez, desde que Zero lanzó su desafío a Britannia hace poco mas de 3 meses, y trastocó por completo el mundo.

El edificio de los Rounds, situado en Pendragón, era quizás el tercero mas grande de la ciudad. Después de, claro, el Palacio Imperial y las Oficinas de Comercio.

Situado tradicionalmente a la "derecha" del Palacio, guardaba en él, no solo las mansiones de los Rounds. Sus hangares, llenos de equipo especializado para los Frames aun más especiales, mas un laboratorio de tecnología nueva que rivalizaba con el Instituto Camelot, era el segundo lugar mas visitado por los entusiastas aristócratas, quienes se maravillaban una y otra vez del lugar.

Por supuesto, como cualquier edificio de gobierno, tenía zonas para el Público. Pero los niveles superiores de la Torre Central, estaba el verdadero comando y centro nervioso de los Rounds.

Beatrice Phlanax, la "jefa" no oficial de los Knights Of Rounds.

La organización, aparentemente era muy caótica.

Por una parte, cada Round era capaz de comandar escuadrones enteros de Soldados con solo presentarse ante el General en turno y de una patada, tomar su puesto.

Por otro lado, un príncipe no podía darles ordenes, a menos que el Emperador le haya conferido esa autoridad.

También eran capaces de realizar campañas por su cuenta, si es que lo juzgaban necesario y benéfico para el Imperio.

Ninguno mandaba sobre otro, pero podía "escoger" estar bajo el mando de alguien mas en alguna misión.

El Knight Of One, podía dejarlos a sus suerte y Gobernar el Área a su antojo con un poder y autoridad similar al de un príncipe… y todavía estar bajo el mando de estos para misiones especiales.

En otras palabras, era más que obvio porque la retirada Knight Of Five, Beatrice, envejecía mas rápido dándole un poco de coordinación a la salvaje organización de los Rounds.

Ajustando sus lentes y caminando de una forma que no ocultaba su entrenamiento militar, rodeó la mesa redonda donde cada Round ocupaba su lugar.

Sobra decir que había muchos lugares libres. En especial el Numero 12 (por cierto cerca de la cafetera) y el numero 7 (de espaldas a la ventana)

- Creo que no es necesario explicar mas las cosas. – Estaba diciendo, regresando al "Treceavo" lugar, a la derecha de Bismark. – El informe que nos ha dado Lord Waldstein es demasiado completo y resume perfectamente la situación en que estamos.

El Emperador Muerto. Schneizel derrotado humillantemente (Aunque encubierto por la prensa) Kururugui desertor. Mónica capturada, así como el orgullo de la Flota Imperial: El Gran Britannia.

- En estos momentos La Familia Imperial se esta reuniendo para poder elegir quien será el Siguiente Emperador.

- Creo que es obvio. Odyseuss es el Primer Príncipe y el Primer Sucesor al Trono. – Comentó Nonnette, hojeando de nuevo el informe repartido.

- Schneizel. – Votó Anya… encriptando la foto tomada por Cécile. ESO no lo iba a subir a su blog.

-Como sea nuestra preocupación es que hacer con Kururugui. – Dijo Dorothea, mirando fijamente la foro de Suzaku en el informe. – Al final, su traidora sangre Eleven salió a flote como esperaba.

Afortunadamente Gino tenía las manos debajo de la mesa… asi nadie pudo ver como apretaba los puños fuertemente.

- Lo más fácil sería enfrentarlo en combate, forzar a los Black Knights a desplegarlo. Sin el Lancelot, cualquiera de nosotros podrá…

- No es tan facil. – Interrumpió Gino a la Knight Of Nine. – Ha mejorado demasiado desde la última exhibición. Estuvo apunto de derribarme en el Tristan con un Vincent.

- ¿Qué? – Exclamaron Dorothea y Nonnette al mismo tiempo.

- Es verdad. He revisado los videos y las cajas negras de los frames derribados. Estoy haciendo un reporte de análisis pata todos. Pero Gino tiene razón. Su nivel ha subido demasiado.

- Ja. Eso hará las cosas mas interesantes.

- Debido a la pérdida del Galahad, Camelot se encargará de construir el Albión para Lord Bismark. Reconstruir el Tristan y reparar el Morded, se estima que dentro de 30 días las modificaciones y reparaciones estarán lista y en unos 2 meses mas el Albión estará listo.- Informó Beatrice ajustándose las gafas.

- Lo que las deja a ustedes dos, por el momento, como las únicas capaces de representa runa defensa para el Imperio.

- Un momento, ¿Qué hay de Cornelia, o los demás generales? – Cuestionó Nonnette, cuando se dio cuenta que sería un gran trabajo.

- Pendientes del nuevo Emperador. – Dijo llanamente Anya

- Es verdad. Hasta que el Imperio no tenga una nueva cabeza, las operaciones militares recaerán en aquellos que tengan los mayores rangos. O sea en nosotros. – Termino Bismark.

- Los Black Knights podrían aprovechar esto para realizar un ataque a gran escala a la Tierra Madre.- Sugirió Beatrice.

- No lo creo. Si bien sufrimos grandes pérdidas en el Área 11, el ejercitote la UFN aún no es lo bastante grande como para reponerse tan rápido de sus perdidas. – Bismark contestó.

- Mientras ellos se toman su tiempo, nosotros nos reforzaremos a la vez.. – Nonnette parecía satisfecha con ello. – Pero, eso también da oportunidad de que el Traidor pase mucha de información al maldito de Zero.

- Eso ya no tiene que discutirse. No sabemos desde cuando pudo estar informándole de las operaciones del ejército. Tal vez desde antes de ser "capturado" la primera vez.

- Ya basta. – Ordenó Bismark, notando como tanto Gino y Anya palidecían sin decir nada ante esas palabras. – Sospechar en estos momentos no nos llevará a nada. Afortunadamente, Kururugui estaba mas atraído a la política que a las operaciones militares. Cualquiera cosa que sepa, no afectará demasiado la operación del ejército.

Suzaku era mas un hombre de acciones. Salir al frente para acabar los ataques con rapidez, sofocar revueltas, enfrentar al enemigo cara a cara. Era del mismo tipo que Bismark, Mónica y Nonnette. Luciano, Gino, Anya y Dorothea, eran como él: Preferían pelear que comandar.

- Entonces, me encargaré de la defensa de la costa Oeste. Pondré mus fuerzas y tomaré el mando de la Base en San Francisco. En cuanto reabastezcan y ajusten al Lamorak, me haré cargo.

- Yo me llevaré al Agravain a Los Ángeles – Finalizó Dorothea. – Cuidaré la Unidad Científica y los Hangares. Serían los lugares más obvios donde atacarían.

- Perfecto. Gino. – A la llamada de Bismark, casi brincó del susto. No estaba realmente poniendo atención. – Anya y tú se quedarán en Pendragon, tomarán el cargo de las fuerzas de defensa. Yo regresaré al Área 11 para supervisar el Avalon y la búsqueda de sobrevivientes.

- ¿Será conveniente vigilar el Área 12 y 17? Últimamente han aprovechado para instigar rebeliones. – Preguntó Beatrice… que más que pregunta era una orden enmascarada. – Con los nobles y príncipes preocupados con la sucesión…

- Está bien. Gino, suprímelos. En menos de una semana te quiero aquí para apoyar a Anya.

- ¿Suprimirlos? – De nuevo las palabras de Suzaku le vinieron a la mente "¿ME admirabas por las atrocidades que cometí?" – Pero…

- Si. Suprímelos. Creo que te servirá para quitarte el sabor de la derrota.

Este comentario provocó un par de risas entre Nonnette y Dorothea. Por el momento el orgullo de Gino superó su horror.

- No es necesario. Me tomará 3 días, Lord Bismark.

- Bien.

Antes de poder seguir, un soldado entró sin avisara la sala. Normalmente eso le habría ganado más de 1 semana en el calabozo, si no tuviera nada importante que decir.

- Disculpen, pero deben ver eso. – Si hasta el protocolo había olvidado, tenía que ser algo muy importante.

Sin esperar autorización, prendió el inmenso televisor de la sala y ajustó el canal "Nipón-TV"

En la pantalla, decenas de reporteros tomaban fotos a la imagen de Zero que descendía de un transporte en la bahía de la Isla Horai.

"Zero-sama hace su regreso triunfal, después de la derrota aplastante que propinó a las Fuerzas Britannas de la Isla de Japón. Pese ha haber sido dado por muerto después de la detonación de un misil de destrucción masiva, dirigió a los Black Knights en una batalla excepcional que les permitió escapar del traicionero ataque del Príncipe Schneizel."

- Suzaku. – Dijo Anya, con la voz un poco mas grave de lo normal.

"Zero-sama, logró contar con la ayuda del Knight Of Seven, Kururugui Suzaku, quien ha abandonado la tiranía del Imperio Britanno para unirse a la causa de la liberación de los suyos como orgulloso Nipón."

-¿De donde sacó esos trapos? – Preguntó Dorothea, llamándole la atención esa "corrupción" al uniforme de Round. Totalmente Negro, con la camisa blanca y el emblema de los Black Knights en la capa negra también.

- ¿Qué? – Gritó Nonnette, haciendo eco a la sorpresa de los demás al ver a la rubia parada junto a Suzaku.

"Se nos ha informado, que la Knight Of Twelve, Mónica Krushevski ha decidido también luchar al lado de Zero, cansada de las atrocidades que el Imperio ha cometido en todos los territorios que están bajo el yugo del Imperio."

El vaso que Nonnette tenía en la mano revenó en pedazos cuando la ira se manifestó de forma física en ella. Enrojecida, ni siquiera le incomodaban los pequeños fragmentos de vidrio que se clavaron en su palma, haciéndola sangrar un poco.

- Je. – Dijo Gino poniéndose de pié, sonriendo sarcásticamente al Knight Of Nine. – Creo que me llevaré el Ywain. Dudo que Mónica lo vaya ha necesitar de nuevo.

Dejando al resto sorprendidos una vez más, Gino dejó la habitación.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Schneizel contemplaba la inmensa puerta de piedra con extraños dibujos grabados.

"Así que aquí también había una de esas." Pensó al verla. Idéntica a la encontrada en Kaminejima. "Me pregunto cuanto tiempo tiene escondida."

3 hombres vestidos extrañamente yacían inclinados en respeto, observándolo pasar las manos enguantadas por las líneas, sonriendo como niño en juguetería.

- Así que esto es "La espada de Akasha" – Preguntó ausentemente.

- Así es Su Alteza. Es en lo que el Emperador trabajaba con tanto ahínco. El instrumento que daría muerte a los Dioses.

- Algo estúpido si me lo preguntan. – Cruzó los brazos, consciente de las exclamaciones ahogadas de los remanentes del Culto del Geass. – No existen los Dioses, ni nada parecido.

Por un momento callaron, sin saber que decir. No tenía mucho sentido llevarle la contra a quiel que estaba tomando las riendas de la investigación.

- Lo que me interesa, es toda la información que tengan sobre eso llamado "Geass" que investigaban en el Culto. – Dio media vuelta para mirarlos directamente. – Todo.

- Su Alteza… mucha de esa información se perdió cuando Zero ataco el…

- Dije que quiero conocer lo que saben. Se bien que mi padre no sería tan descuidado como para perder todo en un ataque. – El tono de comando, como raramente lo usaba, mando un escalofrío a su espina. – Así que…

- El Amo V.V. respaldó la mayoría de las investigaciones iniciales en una de las Puertas situada en el Área 8. Pero… no hay nada concreto.

- Bien. Me encargaré de eso después. ¿Qué hay de las investigaciones de Bartley y Clovis sobre el Code-R?

- Respaldadas, en una provincia del Área 11. Aunque, también estaban en su etapa inicial.

- Suficiente. Quiero que todos esos datos los lleven al Instituto Toromo, donde colaborarán con ellos para tratar de completar esas investigaciones. ¿Entendido?

"Con eso garantizaré que ellas me resulten útiles al final."

- Si, su Alteza. –Saludaron para realizar sus nuevas labores.

Contemplando aún la inmensa puerta, no pudo más que sentir pena por su Padre. Tan ocupado por esa clase de cosas supuestamente "místicas", que perdió de vista su verdadero provecho.

- Si, ¿Qué pasa? – Respondió cuando su teléfono sonó sacándolo de sus meditaciones. – Déjalos deliberar, prefiero seguir como estoy ahora… Si… No, creo saber a quien propusieron… Si.. ¿Mónica, ¿en serio?, supongo que Nonnette estará furiosa… Si, que hagan lo que quieran. Mientras tanto organiza las cosas para trasladarnos a Toromo por el momento… Si a ella también, necesito que afine su creación… No a ellos trasládalos a Los Ángeles, son las mejores instalaciones para los nuevos modelos… Correcto, te lo encargo Kannon.

"Bien, supongo que con esto… las cosas empezaran a moverse."

Dando una ultima mirada a la puerta, caminó lentamente para regresar al mundo real.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

-…¿Puedes repetir eso?

- Mi meta es ser Emperador de Britannia.

Lelouch, dejando la mascara al lado, confrontaba directamente, cara a cara a Li Xingke.

Después de la calurosa bienvenida de todos los Japoneses a su Mesías Zero. La sorpresiva ovación a Suzaku (de quien no se olvidaban, ya que gracias a él, habían sido exiliados con éxito del Área 11) y el extrañado aplauso a Mónica… quien lo recibió con la frialdad de un Round.

Por supuesto, después de las festividades y el corto "desfile" que los llevó a las Oficinas principales, la verdadera junta empezó entre la plana mayor de los Black Knights, un par de miembros de la UFN, y por supuesto Zero.

Con seguridad, antes de hacer declaraciones, Lelouch se presentó a todos, causando que aquellos que no lo sabían no solo se sorprendieran, sino también se indignaran.

Contó su versión de las acusaciones de Schneizel, con Suzaku y C.C. cooperando para las aclaraciones. Una demostración del Geass tuvo lugar, ("Tamaki te lo ordeno, dejarás de tomar alcohol por toda tu vida.") y por ultimo, la pregunta más importante: ¿Cuáles son tus planes?

- ¡Lo sabia! Lo único que le importa es su ambición por el poder. – Gritó Chiba levantándose de su asiento, señalándolo acusadoramente. Todou, seguía en el hospital con carias puntadas en el abdomen. – No te interesa en absoluto el bienestar de Jap.. De la Federación.

- ¿Puedo preguntar porque? – Dijo Xingke, ignorando deliberadamente a la enfurecida guerrera.

- Sencillo. Tomando Britannia en mi poder, cumpliré una promesa que hice hace tiempo a una valiosa persona: Hacer un mundo amable.

- ¿Qué? – Ougi habló por los demás, al sentirse sorprendidos por eso.

- Se han quejado respecto a que los use como herramientas para mis objetivos. Y es verdad. En un principio, liberar Japón no fue más que una consecuencia de mis verdaderas intenciones. Destruir Britannia como venganza por lo que nos habían hecho a mi hermana y a mi, al dejarnos abandonados en un país invadidlo Para ello necesitaba de una fuerza capaz de enfrentarse a Britannia… y la obtuve en la forma de los Black Knights.

- Siempre nos has mentido… ¿desde el inicio? – Ougi.

- No. Les prometí liberar Japón. Eso pensaba hacer. Para eso los coordiné, para eso los hice crecer hasta convertirse en esa fuerza que los liberaría. O si prefieres… los dejé usarme para que liberaran Japón.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué nos abandonaste en la Rebelión Negra? ¿Qué no deseabas cumplir tus objetivos? – Gritó Sugiyama a su vez, quien tenía muy fresca la muerte de Inoue en su mente.

- Porque el imperio había secuestrado a mi hermana. – La respuesta los dejó callados. – Si ella moría, todo lo que había hecho sería en vano. Por ello… perdónenme.

Tal vez fue la sinceridad con la que habló, lo que hico que no preguntaran más. Ya que por supuesto, no se lo esperaban.

- ¿Por qué regresaste?

- El Imperio me hizo olvidar todo lo relacionado con i pasado, dándome memorias falsas. Cuando C.C. las despertó en la Torre de Babel, solo retomé mi objetivo de destruir Britannia. Para eso los necesitaba a ustedes.

- Has repetido dos veces que destruirías Britannia. ¿Porque ahora deseas gobernarla?

- Ya lo dije. Para hacer un mundo amable.

- Suzaku-san… ¿Por qué confía en él, hasta el grado de traicionar el gobierno que tanto apoyabas? – Preguntó Kaguya, disimulando bien el gusto que le daba ver a su primo con ellos.

- Ambos nos hemos traicionado y lastimado a un grado que podría ser irreparable. Pero pese a todo, compartimos la misma visión y deseo. Yo también deseo un mañana, en donde la guerra haya terminado. Por mi mismo no puedo hacerlo, para ello lo necesito. Mientras pueda hacer realidad esa visión, dedicaré mi vida a protegerlo y a combatir a sus enemigos.

- ¿Y tu? ¿Qué ganas traicionando al Imperio? Puedo entenderlo de Kururugui-san, con su origen Nipón... pero tu?

- Prosperum ac felix scelus; Virtus vocatur . – Respondió Mónica en latín. - El crimen exitoso y afortunado; es llamado virtud. Lo dijo Séneca hace varios siglos. Mientras tenga éxito, no tengo reparos en hacer lo que muchos consideren inmoral o traicionero. Mi único interés es buscar el bienestar de Britannia. – No pudo evitar sonreír cuando muchos apretaron los puños. – Y esta, está compuesta por la gente de su territorio. El gobierno actual me ha demostrado una y otra vez que no es capaz de obtener el beneficio para todos. Por eso pienso darle una oportunidad a Lelouch-sama de demostrar que el puede.

Xingke, a diferencia de todos, sonrió ante los testimonios. Eso era mucho más de lo que esperaba. Mucho más. Una mirada de reojo, le indicaba que Kaguya pensaba lo mismo que él.

- Dime algo… ¿Qué nos ofreces, a cambio de nuestro poder?

- La victoria.

- ¿Cómo?

- Ya le he demostrado a Schneizel, la única persona que jamás había podido vencer, que con tan solo un par de piezas puedo ganar. Aún en las mas adversas circunstancias. Ahora, piensa en lo que puedo hacer con un una fuerza mayor. Haciendo a los Black Knights mucho más fuertes de lo que son ahora. Haciéndolos un ejército que supere las fuerzas Britannas y capaces de enfrentarlas en su propia tierra. Les daré toda la información de la base de datos del Gran Britannia, la Nave personal del Emperador.

- ¿Qué pides, aparte de usar este ejercito?

- Que los reconozcan como mis Knights Of Zero, los únicos que podrán enfrentar a los Rounds en igualdad de condiciones. Por lo tanto solo me responderán a mi, y estarán fuera del rango normal de la milicia. Tendrán los mismos privilegios que los Rounds, así que les proporcionarán frames de alta tecnología, especialmente diseñados para ellos. Entre otras cosas.

- ¿Eso es todo? – Extrañamente no lo decía con sarcasmo.

- Por ahora. No se me ocurre nada más. – Extrañamente, tampoco lo decía con sarcasmo.

- Correcto, en ese caso, les pediré que de favor se trasladen a la sala contigua. Necesitamos discutir varias cosas como Black Knights y UFN, y como ha quedado asentado que por el momento Lelouch Vi Britannia no es parte de ellas…

- Entiendo. La sala contigua tiene cocina, ¿verdad? Tiene tiempo que no cocino un estofado.

Dejándolos visiblemente confundidos, Zero y su comitiva dejó a los demás discutir su destino.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

El vapor de la olla se alzó cuando Lelouch levantó la tapa para añadir el ingrediente que faltaba: Los ostiones.

Las órdenes de Zero son incuestionables. Así sean extrañas o ilógicas. Plantar minas térmicas en las laderas de Narita. Usar una escuela como cuartel general. Atacar una fortaleza aérea con unidades terrestres. Incluso robar una botarga de Chesse-kun (le había gritado a C.C. durante 15 minutos por robarse su traje y suplantarlo como Zero solo para ordenar esa estupidez). Así que si Zero ordena medio kilo de ostiones sin concha, apio, harina, mantequilla, tocino, verduras, crema entre otras cosas… Zero lo obtiene.

Eso explica también porque Suzaku cocinaba algo de Foo Yong, mientras C.C. engullía su tercera rebanada de pizza y Mónica jugaba con el control remoto del televisor mientras su estomago gruñía ante el aroma de la comida preparada.

Se había ofrecido a ayudarles… pero Suzaku declinó amablemente, diciendo que con Lelouch era más que suficiente para hacer una comida. Pero así, el estaba cocinando.

- Wow, Mazinkaiser. No lo veía desde niña. – Dijo subiendo el volumen un poco.

C.C. levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Prefirió rendir cuenta a la sexta rebanada.

Ambos hombres sonrieron mientras se repartían las tareas de batir el huevo y calentar a baño maría el chocolate para un delicioso Mouse.

- ¿Qué crees que decidan? – Preguntó casualmente Suzaku, dejando de batir e incorporando al chocolate caliente.

- Xingke… piensa igual que yo. Los resultados son más importantes… pero mas que nada, su objetivo principal no es el bienestar de un país, sino el de una persona.

- Tianzi-sama.

-Aa. Sin embargo, le demostré que para poder llevar a cabo sus planes debe de pensar de una forma mucho mas amplia que solamente un golpe de estado. Tiene que planear todas las opciones y posibilidades que brinda el mundo para trabajar.

- Ah si. Incluso sorprendiste a Schneizel al usar la rebelión de civiles en China para evitar ser atacados y obligarnos a retirarnos.

- En estos momentos, Xingke tiene que lidiar con el descontento de los miembros mas antiguos de los Black Knights quienes se sienten engañados, principalmente por el abandono de hace un año. Pero, también tiene que considerar la gente que fue exiliada en esta isla. El peligro de Britannia una vez que tenga un nuevo Emperador. Si yo estuviera en su situación… haría lo posible por juntar todas las fuerzas que tenga a la mano para prepararme al inminente ataque enemigo.

- Si… es lo más lógico.

- Sin embargo, también debe considerar a los demás. Todou, Ougi, incluso Chiba aún tienen voto y poder entre los Black Knights. – Vino la voz de C.C., quien, cansada de los gritos del piloto, había enfocado su atención a la conversación.

- Aa. Cualquier cosa que vaya a proponer…

- Zero-sama, las fresas que ordenó. – Llamó una voz desde cl comunicador de la puerta, solicitando permiso para entrar.

De inmediato Lelouch se puso la mascara y autorizó la entrada.

- Bien supongo que con esto, la comida esta hecha…¿Pasa algo?

El recluta se había quedado paralizado con la visión. No todos los días veías a tu héroe usando un delantal rosa con un patito amarillo bordado en el frente.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- ¿Qué es Zero, en si? – Preguntó Xingke a todos los presentes. – Desde que apareció se pronunció como un aliado de la justicia, ¿verdad? Sus acciones, si bien trajeron sufrimiento a muchas personas, fueron perdonadas por la mayoría, pues perseguía un bien mayor. La derrota en la Rebelión Negra, no fue por una falla de Zero en si, sino del hombre que llevaba la mascara.

Todos los que tomaron partido en la guerra anterior asintieron en concordancia.

- su significado como símbolo, se manifestó de forma obvia cuando el millón de personas que viven aquí en Horai fueron exiliadas. Ese millón de Zeros, escudados en el símbolo, obtuvieron la libertad y en todo caso el perdón por los cargos de soporte al terrorismo. En China, fue Zero, quien ayudo a la liberación de la Federación. Fue Zero el que unificó a las Naciones en un poder que compite con Britannia, sin alzarse dirigente, sino soporte militar para garantizar su Soberanía e Independencia. NOSOTROS NECESITAMOS A ZERO. – Alzó la voz al final para acabar con la hostilidad hacia el símbolo.

Para que aquellos que objetaban, separaran a Zero de Lelouch.

- Hemos sido usados por Zero, así como también lo hemos usado para lograr nuestras ambiciones. Sentirse ofendidos sonó es una muestra de inmadurez. Ougi, Tamaki, Minami, kallen y los demás, ¿Alguna vez soñaron con enfrentar a Britannia cara a cara, aparte de solo ser vulgares terroristas? – Cabezas agachadas y silencio fue la respuesta. – Lo mismo va para mí, ¿pude haber garantizado el Golpe de Estado, y arrebatarle el poder a los corruptos Jefes Eunucos? No. Y mis compañeros no me dejarán mentir. Todo los que nos unimos a un ejército, sabemos que nos convertiremos en piezas que serán movidas al antojo de aquellos al mando. Lo único en que podemos confiar es que ellos, sean lo bastante hábiles para usarnos eficientemente. ¿Alguna queja hasta ahora?

Una vez más, hasta los opositores mas enconados (a saber Ougi y Chiba) permanecieron callados.

- Pero, tu lo has dicho. Necesitamos a Zero. No necesariamente tiene que ser Lelouch.

- Ougi-san. – Esta vez fue Kaguya la que habló. – Honestamente, ¿cree que alguien mas puede llevar el peso de esa mascara? Zero es el hombre que hace milagros.

- Todou podría hacerlo. Ya venció a Britannia una vez. – Fue la rápida respuesta de Chiba.

- ¿Todou-san, esta escuchando? – Dijo Xingke.

- Si. Y declino la invitación. Los milagros como tales no existen… Je, Zero me lo dijo una vez. Son las estrategias, el manejo de información y las oportunidades que se presentan en el momento, lo que nos hace lograr cosas que la gente tiende a inmortalizar como milagros. – Todou, desde la enfermería estaba atento a cada palabra que se decía en la junta. Podría estar herido, pero no le evitaba pensar. – Disculpe si lo ofendo, Xingke-san, pero dudo que incluso usted sea capaz de portarla.

- Lelouch me derrotó, aun cuando creí tenerlo a mi disposición. Y me salvo la vida además.

- Pero, eso nos dejaría a todos a merced de sus ambiciones personales. Y SU GEASS. – Por primera vez Villeta habló levantándose de su asiento. – No debemos olvidar que el Geass de Lelouch es el que ha causado muchos desastres. En el Área 11, con Euphemia, con Kururugui y el FLEIA:

- No lo he olvidado. Sin embargo… bien usado, no es muy diferente a una persuasión, o en engaño parte de las operaciones militares.

- No pensará en…

- Prefiero llegar a un trato… que luchar en contra de un poder que no entiendo. Contra el hombre que sojuzgó al Euro Universe, contra los Caballeros que destruyen ejércitos, contra un Imperio con mas de 500 años de solidez; es mejor usar toda la fuerza que tengamos disponible. Esa es mi opinión.

- Por favor, a todos. Debemos tomar una decisión. Se que es difícil dadas las circunstancias. Pero no hay una sola persona en este lugar que no haya mentido, traicionado o lastimado. Debemos prepararnos para el futuro, para preservar las vidas de los nuestros, para garantizar un mundo de paz. – Kaguya, como buena política que era, llevaba la batuta para las resoluciones.

- Sugiero que votemos. Aceptaremos la ayuda de Lelouch y sus Knights, o no. Los que estén a favor… - Xingke se detuvo al ver las manos alzadas de Ougi y Chiba.

- No es necesario Xingke-san, - Ougi. – Desde un inicio, reconocí la capacidad de Zero como líder y estratega. No importa lo que piense ahora o lo que sienta… su fuerza no ha cambiado y la necesitamos.

- Jamás podré perdonarlo, por todo lo que nos ha hecho. Pero, también reconozco que es una fuerza que necesitamos. Tal como Todou-san lo ha dicho otras veces.

- Pido me disculpen por apoyar una decisión arbitraria e impulsaba. – Esta vez fue Todou en el altavoz. – Pecamos de una visión muy corta al enfocarnos en tan solo el país que nos vio nacer y tanto ansiamos liberar. Cual sea la decisión que tome, Comandante Xingke, la aceptaré y apoyaré incondicionalmente.

- Gracias Todou-san.

- ¿Pero que haremos con el Geass? En cualquier momento podría esclavizarnos. – Villeta aún tenía pesadillas por ello. En especial por ser Lelouch tan hábil como para "esclavizarla" sin usar el Geass.

- Yo me encargaré de él. – Dijo Kallen. Había estado tan callada que muchos se olvidaron que estaba allí. – Si bien no puedo explicarlo, pero soy inmune a su poder. Si veo que intenta usarlo en nuestra contra yo… yo lo mataré.

- Tratemos eso mas tarde. – Li, no quería alargar mas lar reunión. – Por lo pronto, comunicemos nuestra resolución.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- Dime, Lelouch Vi Britannia, te solicitaremos dejar la mascara y el traje de Zero y retirarte de la Isla bajo la pena de ejecución por traición si permaneces mas tiempo aquí. ¿Qué harás? – Ambos estaban en el centro de la habitación, con todos los Black Knights a su alrededor y Suzaku y los demás en una mesa apartados un poco.

- Si bien me sentiré triste, habré quedado convencido de que son mis enemigos. Por lo que me veré forzado a usar un plan alternativo para obtener mis deseos.

- ¿Cuál sería?

- Esto. – Señaló sus ojos. C.C. se había hecho de los contactos de repuesto del Ikaruga para ocultar las pupilas encendidas de sus ojos. – con el Geass iría a la base mas cercana y me haría del poder. Avanzando base por base, ordenándoles lealtad hasta llegar al Palacio Real. Esclavizaría a la familia real y los nobles haciéndome del poder… y por supuesto me prepararía para la inminente Guerra entre mi nuevo Imperio y ustedes.

- nosotros.

- Claro. Al ver como fácilmente me convertía en emperador, la UFN no tendrá intención de permitirme ser parte de ustedes. Se sentirían amenazados al ver el enorme ejército que tengo a mi disposición y esta guerra se prolongaría a niveles destructivos. Por supuesto, ganaría, pero el mundo entero me vería como dictador, evitando construir el mundo amable que quiero.

- Veo que lo has pensado.

- Ze… Lelouch-sama. – Esta vez fue Kaguya. – Nos ayudas a derrotar a Britannia, al fin estas en el poder como deseas. ¿Que garantía tenemos de que no nos atacarás de nuevo?

- Los Black Knights, al derrotar al ejército Imperial se colocarán como la fuerza militar más poderosa. Por supuesto, militarmente hablando, Britannia estará exageradamente débil por la derrota, pero seguirá teniendo inmensos recursos económicos, naturales y sociales. Débil, la hará un objetivo apetecible para cualquiera que desee mas poder. Si la UFN o ustedes desean invadirla, se convertirán en los malos de la historia y tendrían en su contra a todo el mundo, dejándome a mí, en nuevo Emperador como la Victima.

- Eso…

- Así es. Si yo reconstruyo el ejército y los ataco, no seré diferente a los otros Emperadores.

- Solo te dejas… nos dejas una opción que tomar.

- La paz será obligatoria, para evitar los errores del pasado. – La cara de Kaguya transmitía enorme admiración por ese plan.

Mónica, Suzaku, incluso C.C. también. Jamás hubieran pensado que el plan de Lelouch fuera tan simple, y a la vez tan grandioso.

"Ese es el método amable que prometió." Pensó Mónica. "Es un genio…"

"Lelouch… hice bien en confiar en ti."

Xingke no pudo evitar reír, casi a carcajadas al escucharlo.

- Lelouch Vi Britannia, he aquí la resolución de todos nosotros: Seguirás siendo Zero para el público. Comandarás a los Black Knights. Usaras nuestra fuerza para luchar contra Britannia y derrotarla. Después de eso, dejarás la mascara y harás lo que te plazca. – Kaguya, como representante de la UFN, lo hacia oficial.

- Sin embargo, eso solo será valido en combate. Seguirás haciendo estrategias y planeando las operaciones que nos lleven a la victoria. Pero no volverás a tener el poder absoluto de esta organización. Toda operación que tengas o desees efectuar, tendrá que ser aprobada por la Plana Mayor del ejército y de los representantes de la Federación.

- Mi autoridad será solo simbólica. Entiendo, no esperaba menos. – Contestó Lelouch tranquilamente, casi aburrido. – ¿A cambio?

- Reconocemos a tus Knights y les proporcionaremos los frames que pides. Serán tratados en batalla como un Knight Of Round con las capacidades de comandar. Pero fuera de ella, serán tratados como cualquier civil. Después de todo, no son Black Knights.

Suzaku y Mónica asintieron en conformidad. C.C…. se había contrabandeado otra caja de pizza y la comía tranquilamente.

- Conservarás el Gran Britannia como símbolo, y nada más. Y referente a ese poder… si lo usas en cualquiera de nosotros, o haces algo para intentar obtener el poder absoluto. Kozuki se encargará de eliminarte.

Kallen miró directamente a los ojos de Lelouch, intentando decir mucho con sus ojos. Tratando de demostrar convicción y frialdad.

Lelouch solo vio confusión y duda.

- No lo necesito. Ya tengo a alguien que cuida que no me aparte del camino. – Dijo crípticamente. Era obvio que solo la Rubia Knight lo entendió.

- Bien. Entonces. Lelouch, se un buen Zero para nosotros. – Con esto, Lelouch se puso la mascara de nuevo.

Zero regresaba a los Black Knights.

- Zero-sama – Gritó Kaguya mientras se le aventaba al cuello, obligándolo a girar un par de veces, antes de tocar el piso de nuevo. – por lo visto no tenemos que romper nuestro matrimonio.

- Así parece, Kaguya-sama. En verdad me sentía preocupado por eso.

- Pero ¿sabes? Me alegra saber que eres tan guapo. Así nuestros hijos serán muy atractivos.

De alguna forma eso rompió la tensión. Hasta Chiba se rió discretamente ante el comentario, y el silencio incomodo que brotó de la mascara negra.

- No te arriesgues Kaguya, - Comentó informalmente Suzaku. – Sus niños serán unos debiluchos sin remedio.

- Suzaku. – Ahora fue este el abrazado. – Parece que al final si estarás conmigo, querido primo.

- Vaya… parece que tendrás que competir con tu jefe, Suzaku-kun – C.C. se acercó para añadir un poco mas de incomodidad a la situación.

Claro, no todo estaba zanjado. Pero por el momento, podrían trabajar juntos otra vez.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Todos los reclutas no podían hacer más que saludar ante la imagen.

Zero caminaba majestuosamente, flanqueado por Suzaku, C.C. y su Cheese-kun. Con Mónica caminando detrás de él. No hablaban entre ellos, no desviaban la mirada, manifestando a muchos observadores, que eran muy diferentes en todos sentidos al resto.

Kallen no podía aceptarlo.

- Zero. Necesito hablar contigo. – dijo caminando directamente hacia Zero. Deteniéndose a tan solo unos pasos, obligando a todos a parar.

- Capitán Kozuki, - Dijo el enmascarado casualmente. – Dado que el Zero-tai fue disuelto usted ya no esta bajo mis ordenes. Creo que quedó claro que Xingke es su oficial al mando ahora. Así que no hay nada que tratar.

- Si lo hay. Tengo que hablar contigo. ¿Por qué…? – Kallen avanzó mientras hablaba, y levantó la mano derecha en un claro intento de tomar a Zero por la capa y acercarse…

Suzaku tomó su brazo fuertemente y la obligó ha hacerse a un lado.

- Kozuki, creo que Zero ya lo ha dejado en claro. No tiene nada que hablar contigo. – La miró directamente con ojos gélidos. – Le sugiero que se vaya y nos permita retirarnos tranquilamente hacia el Britannia.

- Suzaku, no me importa si estas trabajando con nosotros. No interfieras, mi asunto es privado. Así que… - Intentó tomarlo del cuello para aventarlo.

Suzaku solo evadió el agarre haciéndose hacia atrás sin soltar su brazo, obligándola a perder el equilibrio por un instante, que aprovechó para hacerla girar y doblarle el brazo en la famosa "mano de puerco" y la inmovilizó contra el muro golpeándola levemente en la cara.

En un solo y fluido movimiento.

Sin soltar en un solo momento su brazo.

Kallen pudo oír como Zero reanudaba su camino y alcanzó a vele la parte posterior de la cara.

- Gracias, Suzaku.

- Kallen, te agradezco por lo que has hecho por Zero en el pasado, pero entiende esto: Tu ya no eres la persona adecuada para protegerlo. Ya nos tiene a nosotros. – La soltó de repente y como si nada, reanudo su camino.

- Kururugui… tu… NO ME SUBESTIMES: - Enojada, se arrojó para golpearlo por la espalda.

Debió vigilar a Mónica.

Una rodilla la detuvo en seco, en un golpe que empezó en su ombligo y subió hacia el esternón. Fue relativamente suave, lo ideal para drenarle de inmediato el aire de los pulmones. Un codo se estrelló en su espalda, en medio de los omoplatos haciéndola caer aparatosamente sofocada.

- Eres tu la que nos subestimas, Kozuki-san. Nosotros somos quienes cuidan a Zero ahora. Tú… ya no le eres útil.

Kallen no sabia que le dolía más.

La humillación de Suzaku.

El golpe de Mónica.

Las miradas de superioridad que le daban desde arriba. Nunca en su vida la esmeralda y el zafiro le resultaron tan despreciables.

O el hecho que en ningún momento, Lelouch se digno a mirar atrás.

Tratando de recuperar con trabajos el aliento, recibió la asistencia de algunos reclutas que pasaban por allí.

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se cerró, separándola definitivamente de ellos, supo que ya no tenía lugar.

Había sido sustituida.

Después de todo, lo había traicionado dos veces.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- Lo lamento. Reaccioné sin pensar al ataque. – Se disculpó Mónica en el ascensor. – Aunque no me gusto decirle eso.

- Esta bien, cuanto mas rápido corte mi lazos con ella, le será mas fácil encontrar lo que le falta. – Dijo Lelouch cabizbajo.

- Tiene que aprender algún día, ¿verdad? – C.C. abrazó más fuerte su peluche, empáticamente sintiéndose mal por Kallen. Después de todo, nunca tuvo muchos amigos.

- Si tan solo la encuentra… - Dijo Suzaku pensativo.

- Aa. Se convertirá en una invaluable aliada.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

A más de 100 Km de la bahía de Horai, en el puente del Gran Britannia, Jeremiah Gottowald se relajaba un poco mientras bebía algo de jugo traído por un soldado de la cocina.

Por un tiempo pensó que le daría escorbuto, después de su "Orange-gate"; pero pudo superarlo. Si bien aún sentía como una vena en la frente se le hincha cada que alguien le dice Orange-kun con malas intenciones, puede vivir con ello.

Lo único que importa en estos momentos es, dedicar su vida a la actividad para lo que nació: Servir a su Príncipe con honor.

Le encantaría decir que lo hacía tamben por la memoria de Marianne-sama, mas la explicación de Lelouch referente a lo sucedido en el Mundo de C lo ponía a dudar un poco de si debería sentirse aun mal por ello o no.

Lo que importa, es su príncipe, y nada más.

Y lo que es mejor, si bien no tenía problemas para hacer cosas moralmente cuestionables, los objetivos de Lelouch eran sin duda, mejores que los del reto de la familia real.

Checo la hora… mas de 8 horas habían pasado desde que los 4 dejaron la nave y no había noticias. Se estaba preocupando. Si Zero era capturado, tenía la autorización de entrar a la fuerza con el Seigfierd y todos los Frames del Britannia, aprovechando que las fuerzas militares de Horai aún se reponían de la batalla.

Pero debía esperar.

Mientras tanto se entretenía monitoreando todas las transmisiones codificadas que flotaban por la ionosfera.

Gracias al Fruid System para interpretarlas, podía saber las posiciones de las fuerzas militares enemigas; las opiniones de decenas de aristócratas ante la muerte del Emperador. Y lo mas interesante… el despliegue de 3 interesantes enemigos alrededor del mundo.

- Oi, Orange. Deja de dormir y trae la nave para acá. – La repentina voz de C.C. lo sorprendió, al igual que a los demás. En especial por su crudo "protocolo" para comunicarse. – Tengo sueño y quiero dormir.

- C.C.-sama, empezaré con los preparativos. – Aaah era un poco difícil mantener la compostura con esa "encantadora personalidad". Podría jurar que el resto de la comitiva estaba sonriendo. – ¿Podría informarle a Zero-sama que tengo información importante que compartir con el?

- Oi, Orange-kun , ¿para que me quieres? – Esta vez fue la voz de Lelouch, er, Zero quien contesto, haciendo que su vena se inflara un poco más. - ¡Que no puedes esperar a que lleguemos?

- Disculpe mi impaciencia Zero-sama, pero las ultimas transmisiones del Imperio contiene un interesante despliegue de los Knights Of Round restantes a varias partes del mundo.

- Oi, Orange-kun, ¿Qué noticias me tienes de esos tipos? – La fresca voz de Mónica infló un poco MAS la vena. – Más les vale no usar mi Ywain sin mi permiso.

- De hecho parece que Lord Weinberg lo tomó prestado. Pero lo interesante es que Lord Earnest ha avanzado a Los Ángeles con un par de científicos de Camelot.

- Oi, Orange-kun, ¿Espero que sepas los nombres de esos científicos? – Suzaku, se podía percibir la sonrisa en sus palabras. – Si no me voy a decepcionar mucho.

- Si, se los nombres. – "Cuenta hasta diez Orang…er, Jeremiah." – Conde Loyd y la Señorita Croomy.

- Oi, Buen trabajo Orange-kun,.. – Lelouch.

- Te prometo regalarte un kilo de naranjas cuando llegue. – C.C.

- Yo prepararé postre de naranja. – Suzaku.

- Te puedo hacer un Orange-kun de peluche si quieres. – Mónica.

- Además Orange…

- ¡¡¡NO SOY UN ORANGE!!! – Gritó perdiendo la compostura, solo para escuchar las carcajadas de los cuatro por el comunicador.

"Se me olvida que aun no cumplen los 20 años…" Pensó tristemente mientras el personal del puente, sonriendo discretamente, anunciaba que el curso ya había sido establecido.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

5 días en ese lugar, y aún no se acomodaban bien.

Loyd aventó otro dardo a la diana desde su asiento fallando por enésima vez en el día. Vaya, si que estaba aburrido. Parecía que su vida había sufrido un horrible retroceso a los tiempos cuando apenas había construido el Lancelot y esperaba que apareciera alguien capaz de manejarlo como era debido.

Claro, siempre estaban los famosos Rounds, pero el necesitaba algo mejor.

Algo nuevo.

Tiró de nuevo… al menos esta vez atinó a la diana, aunque fuera en el borde.

Aun recordaba cuando analizó los resultados de las pruebas en simulacros entre reclutas del Área 11. Uno de ellos en particular, un Eleven, que había hecho la prueba mas que nada como una broma por parte de los encargados para demostrar que los monos amarillos jamás podrían usar un frame.

Todavía sonríe al encordar el 94% de eficiencia demostrado por un humilde soldado, superando por más de 15 puntos a la mayoría. Por mas de 8 a la elite como los puristas.

Kururugui Suzaku.

Otro tiro…mmmh parece que su puntaría mejoraba. Se anotó mentalmente 15 puntos, que sumando a los puntos ganados a los 10 tiros anteriores sumaba… 20 puntos.

Aarg, apestaba en este juego.

Ahora se encontraba atascado en Los Ángeles, con el encargo de construir el Lancelot Albión para Bismark.

Cada vez que lo pensaba, hacia que su boca se le amargara.

Aquel frame que debería ser su obra maestra. Construido y refinado gracias a los mas de 18 meses usando a Suzaku como piloto. Mejorando su Core con lo ultimo en refinamiento de Sakuradite. Implementando las "Energy Wings" de Cecile, que demostraron su valía en el Guren de Lakshata. Sistema de sincronización avanzado para una respuesta 1.7 veces menor que el mismo Tristan. Un revolucionado sistema ofensivo capaz de acabar con divisiones enteras de enemigos.

Y terminará en anos de un bruto sin estilo como Bismark.

Reconocía que era bueno. Después de todo, como Knight Of One, tenía el titulo del Guerrero más poderoso del Imperio. Pero le faltaba estilo, refinamiento, agilidad.

El Galahad, era increíblemente poderoso. Su tamaño le permitía incorporar sistemas hidráulicos que podrían partir las extremidades del Gwain. Una espada diseñada para partir ráfagas de energía… pero eso era todo.

La habilidad, agilidad, la destreza y precisión de una maquina mas pequeña y a la vez poderosa, era mucho mas hermosa que ese… bóiler con patas.

Otro tiro. ¡Bien! Otros 15 puntos.

Sonrió al recordar los videos de la derrota de ese frame.

Bien, reconocía que la destreza de Bismark dominó al Guren en la mayoría de la batalla… pero estaba solo al 60% de ser completado. De haber tenido 2, no 1 semana mas. Con Suzaku al mando, o esa pelirroja. ¡Ja!

Mas ni el omnipotente (y nótese que lo pensaba con sarcasmo) Waldstein pudo en contra de 2 frames.

Que se compara con el desempeño de su "Devicer" favorito, machacando al rápido y maniobrable Tristan con un humilde Vincent.

Otro tiro… más fuerte. Falló, pero se encajó duramente en la madera de la pared.

Si tan solo el Albión fuera manejado por su Devicer original… habría logrado lo que siempre quiso. La perfecta conjunción entre el hombre y la maquina, en un Frame invencible.

Si tan solo… si tan solo….

- ¿Por qué demonios TE FUISTE? – Gritó lanzando el último dardo en su mano.

100 puntos. Mas no lo hizo sentir mejor.

- Loyd-san. Recibimos un reporte de Pendragon. Las partes que solicita estarán embarcadas en 2 días. – Cecile apareció por la puerta, seguida de cerca por Arthur.

- ¿Dos días mas? – Se dejó caer en su asiento y se quitó las gafas para poder frotarse la cara. - ¿En que diablos están pensando, significa que estaremos atascados aquí por mas tiempo?

Cecile suspiró y se acercó, colocando la bandeja con te en la mesa al lado del sillón mientras el gato se trepaba en el lugar libre.

- Creo que están muy ocupados por la sucesión por el momento. – Caminó hacia el tablero y con dificultad, retiró los dardos de la pared y la diana.

- Nos ordenan trabajar lo más pronto posible, pero nos cortan el suministro. ¿Así piensan que avanzaremos sin retrasos? Me pregunto en que están pensando.

Ella regresó, tomando asiento y acomodando a Arthur en su regazo.

- Vamos, tómelo como una oportunidad para descansar. En los últimos meses no hemos tenido ni un fin de semana libre.

- Eso no me irrita. Me aburre estar aquí. Y me seguiré sintiendo aburrido aún pese a estar trabajando. Me sentiré aburrido después de terminar. Me sentiré aburrido hasta encontrar un devicer decente. Bismark es demasiado viejo. Nonnette es demasiado orgullosa. Anya demasiado irresponsable. Gino muy impulsivo. Dorothea demasiado imprudente.

- Es muy duro para calificarlos así. Son pilotos de elite.

- Pero ninguno como él.

En silencio concordó, tomando otro sorbo de té. Solo se oía el ronroneo del gato, siendo acariciado por ella.

- Loyd-san… ¿Por qué cree que desertó? En el Avalon, cuando hablo con su Alteza Schneizel… parecía tan decidido.

- ¿Quien sabe? Tal vez, su eterna contradicción al fin lo rompió. Terminó fastidiado del ejército. Me gustaría preguntarle por sus razones. Un Devicer así es difícil de encontrar… haría lo que fuera para usarlo de nuevo.

Si bien tenía ganas de regañarlo… Cecil sabía bien lo que quería decir.

Y sentía lo mismo que ella.

- Esas palabras, pueden ser tomadas como traición, Conde Loyd. – La dura voz de Dorothea vino de la puerta de la habitación.

Arthur siseó mientras el pelo del lomo se le erizaba y saltó del regazo de Cecile mientras ella se ponía de pié inmediatamente.

- Lo lamentamos, Lord Ernst, solo es que, nos acostumbramos a trabajar con +el. Eso es todo. – Hizo una reverencia mientras transpiraba unas gotas de sudor.

Loyd se encogió de hombros, sin molestarse en saludar.

- Solo expreso lo que siento. Puede tomarlo como quiera.

Si bien esas palabras hicieron que su mano derecha palideciera, la Round a cargo solo sonrió.

- No esperaba menos. Solo sugiero que mantenga esos comentarios lo mas reprimidos posibles. No todos son tan comprensivos como yo, Loyd-san. – No necesitaba decir más.

La amenaza estaba implícita.

- Bismark acaba de confirmar que pasará un par de semanas más en el Área 11. Una vez termine sus labores se trasladará aquí para empezar con las pruebas del Albión. Espera que estén muy avanzados cuando llegue. – Por un momento mió los verdes ojos del gato, escondido detrás de las piernas de Cecile.

Esos verdes ojos hostiles, le recodaron sin duda a su dueño.

Siempre odió ese gato.

- Como sea. Si se siguen tardando en suministrarnos las piezas que necesito, no prometo nada. – De nuevo se tumbo perezosamente en el sofá mientras llamaba con los dedos a Arthur, trepándoselo en las piernas.

- Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo… - Tartamudeó Cecile, palideciendo un poco mas ante la mirada casi asesina de Dorothea.

- Por supuesto que lo harán. – Sentenció mientras se retiraba majestuosamente.

-¡Loyd-san! ¡No debe de molestarla de esa manera, recuerde que estamos bajo su ando aquí!

- Sabes, Cecile-kun… me hubiera gustado probar a esa piloto como Devicer. – Siguió en su tren de pensamientos, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Esa piloto… se refiere a la del Guren.

- Si. Con esa capacidad… me pregunto si sería capaz de superar a Suzaku.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Con un fuerte golpe, el cuerpo de Kallen cayó al piso por tercera vez en menos de 5 minutos.

- Capitán Kozuki, ¿esta…?

- ¡Una vez mas! – Gritó poniéndose de pié y tomando distancia.

El cabo, levantó de nuevo el cojín para que Kallen lo pateara. Con un grito, la pelirroja corrió y trató de girar en el aire, quedándose corta de nuevo y tocando el tatami una vez mas.

- ¡Maldición! – Gritó frustrada mientras golpeaba el piso con el puño. - ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?

- Capitán, creo que debería tomar un descan… - Se cayó al ver la mirada de esos ojos azules

- ¡Otra vez! – Gritó, repitiendo… y cayendo al suelo de nuevo.

Había pasado toda la mañana en el dojo del cuartel, practicando. Corrió en el exterior. Levantó pesas como demente. Practicó por dos horas con varios oponentes en el dojo, venciéndolos con judo y akido. Y cuando estaban demasiado cansados como para seguir peleando, trató de practicar ESA patada.

Fallando miserablemente, una y otra vez.

"Esto no puede ser. Si el puede, si el puede."

- ¡Yo también! – Se paró, intentó, y falló.

Empezaba a aparecer un extraño patrón allí.

- La velocidad de tu giro es demasiado lenta. – Dijo una voz, lo que la obligó a levantar la vista. – Debes usar la cintura para darle fuerza, no solo tus piernas.

- Todou-san.

Aun envuelto en una horrenda bata de enfermería, el General Todou caminaba con dificultad, apoyado en Nagisa Chiba. Vendas en su cabeza, seguramente en su estomago.

- No debe esforzarse así, sus heridas pueden abrirse.

- El medico dijo que si caminaba sanaría mas rápido. Además, estoy harto de estar acostado en ese cuarto. – Dijo simplemente poniendo fin a la discusión. – Déjame aquí.

Con dificultad, se sentó en la banca, a la orilla del tatami.

- Todou-san, pero la enfermería esta muy…

- Chiba, ¿podría pedirte un favor? Tengo algo de sed. ¿Podrías traerme un jugo o un te helado?

Confundida, la Comandante especial de los Black Knights asintió y se retiró.

- Tu, puedes irte. – Le dijo al cabo, quien con una respetuosa reverencia se alejó también. – Y tu, siéntate.

Confundida, más aún, Kallen se sentó al lado del General.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Yo… practico mis patadas.

- Tus patadas ya son buenas. Así como tu agilidad natural. ¿Qué haces?

- Solo…

- A millas puedo distinguir lo que intentas imitar. Después de todo, yo fui quien le ayudó a dominarlas en primer lugar. – Abrió los ojos para mirar directamente a Kallen. - ¿Qué haces?

Sin poder soportar el peso de esos ojos, Kallen prefirió vera al suelo.

- Quiero… yo… quiero saber que puede hacer él, que yo no. Quiero demostrarme que cualquier cosa que él pueda hacer, yo puedo hacerlo, y mejor.

- Ya veo. – De nuevo asumió su pose conocida. Brazos cruzados, ojos cerrados. – Tonta.

- ¿Eh? – Obvio, no se esperaba eso.

- En primer lugar no te puedes comparar a nadie. Eso es una tontería. Suzaku-kun lleva entrenando desde los 3 años las artes marciales. ¿Y tú? Ougi dijo que desde que desde los 12 años, y porque no querías subir de peso.

- ¡Eso es mentira! – Gritó sonrojada. – Fue porque quería ayudar a mi Onii-chan.

- Lo siento. Oí mal. – Todou sonrió. – Mi punto es que, si hablamos en aspectos de entrenamiento, eres superada. En entrenamiento militar también. Después de todo, llevas como parte de una milicia menos de 2 años. Suzaku empezó a los 14 años, por lo que su disciplina es mucho mayor. En armas de fuego, creo que, de acuerdo a tu declaración de lo que pasó en Kaminejima hace años, también. Ni siquiera yo puedo disparar en esas circunstancias al cañón de un arma para desviarla.

Kallen, quien desde el inicio sentía hundirse, lo hizo un poco más.

- Reconozco que su manejo en frames es casi similar. Pero, el desde un inicio manejó una maquina que no conocía con la destreza de un veterano. Si mal no recuerdo, tú tuviste que memorizar el manual y practicar para poder confrontar al Lancelot en Narita.

- Ya había practicado antes con Frames. Ougi-san logró robar un simulador y…

- Si, pero el, ese a estar en el ejército, nunca le permitieron acercarse a un simulador por ser un Britano Honorario. – Todou pausó. – Lo que intento decirte es que, si te comparo, Suzaku-kun, te supera por mucho.

- No lo creo. Lo he vencido varias veces.

- Mmmh, ¿lo crees? Recordaré, en Narita, perdiste de vista el terreno y caíste por el barranco después de que dañó el brazo del Guren. En la Batalla de Tokio, lo destruyó, y eso sin aprovechar plenamente sus sistema de vuelo. En el océano, si no hubieras tenido el factor sorpresa del Gefjun Disturber de Lakshata ¿lo habrías vencido? En la última batalla, si no fuera por el abrumador poder del nuevo Guren…

Dejó la frase sin terminar. De reojo vio como estaba demasiado seria, repasando de nuevo todas las batallas que había sostenido con ese chico.

- ¿Por qué me dice esto? – Susurró. - ¿Por qué e sigue recordando que soy alguien inútil? – Gritó al final poniéndose de pié.

- Siéntate Kozuki. Es una orden. – Gritó a su vez Todou con toda la autoridad que tenía. - ¿Alguna vez te dije que eras inútil?

Kallen se había sentado mas a fuerzas que de ganas, totalmente tensa.

- Recuérdame, ¿Por qué te uniste a la resistencia en primer lugar?

- Fue por liberar a Japón.

- Mentira, contesta de nuevo.

- Fue por seguir con el sueño de mi Onii-chan.

-Mentira, contesta de nuevo.

- Fue para… para… vengarme de Britannia. Por haberlo matado.

- ¿Por qué seguiste a Zero?

- Porque el podía cumplir ese sueño… porque venciendo a Britannia, mi onii-chan estaría contento.

- ¿Por qué rescataste a Zero en la Torre de Babel?

- Tenia que preguntarle si me había engañado. Si había usado su Geass para obligarme a seguirlo. Porque quería estar con…

"Así que ya salió el motivo." Sonrió Todou para si al ver el sonrojo de Kallen en el rostro.

A veces se le olvidaba que era una saludable chica de 18 años. Colocó gentilmente su pesada mano en la cabeza de la pelirroja.

- No digo que seas mala, ni inútil, ni débil. Eres más hábil, fuerte y capaz que yo. Tal vez nadie entre los Black Knights sea capaz de superarte. Pero aún te falta algo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me falta?

- Si te lo digo, ni lo aceptarías, ni te serviría de nada. Es algo que debes encontrar tu misma.

- Todou-san. – Sintió algo calido en su pecho cuando lo vio sonreír gentilmente.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

"No me molesta traerle esto… pero los demás pensarán que soy su criada." Pensó Chiba mientras cargaba una lata enorme de te verde, sacado de una de las maquinas del pasillo.

Y pensar que solo le llevaba algo para comer, y lo primero que pregunto fue por Kallen. Ya habían hablado de lo sucedido en la junta, y el enfrentamiento humillante en el pasillo que era el rumor mas difundido en toda la base.

Kallen, rechazada por Zero, dominada por Suzaku y sofocada por Mónica.

Cuando le dijo que estaba practicando en el dojo desde la mañana, le pidió llevarlo allí, con el pretexto que estaba aburrido.

Si, bueno, ella apreciaba a Kallen, ya que era un elemento estupendo. Pero arriesgarse a que las puntadas se le abrieran por caminar hasta allá, ya era mucho.

Y ahora los atrabaja así, Todou con su mano sobre su cabeza y sonriendo… y Kallen… ¿Por qué lo miraba así, que significaban esos ojos?

Sacudió su cabeza para recobrar la compostura… tal ves se estaba imaginando cosas.

- Todou-san, su te. – Contrario a lo que esperaba, ninguno de los dos se sobresaltó.

- Gracias Chiba, bueno, creo que fue suficiente caminar por un día. ¿Me acompañas a mí habitación, me están doliendo un poco las puntadas? – Usándola una vez mas como apoyo, se puso de pié lentamente.

- Domina lo que sabes primero Kozuki-kun. Aun tienes talento, pero te falta un poco para desarrollarlo bien.

- Ah.. Gracias Todou-san. – Parándose al mismo tiempo, se puso de pié e hizo una reverencia. – Lo… tomaré en cuenta.

La pareja de militares se retiró, dejando a Kallen con la pregunta obvia: ¿Qué me falta?

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- Lo lamento Lakshata-san, no sabemos que es lo que falta.

Aventando una nube de humo, la rubia hindú suspiró.

Desde que recibieron el Guren SEITEN con el pavoroso sistema "Energy Wing" (aún se sentía enojada por ello) habían tratado de hacerle ingeniería inversa para deducir su funcionamiento y duplicarlo.

Pero… tal y como esperaba de Cecile, estaba resultando bastante difícil.

Ya lo habían armado y desarmado mas de 3 veces. Estudiado cada parte, accionándolas por separado, sin entender plenamente su funcionamiento y, por ende, incapaces de duplicarlo.

Es mas, aún se sobrecalentaba cuando era accionado, necesitando un cambio de refrigerante con cada cambio de Filler.

Eso sin tomar en cuenta que la estructura básica del Frame estaba sometida a gran tensión y torsión gracias a la demente velocidad que llegaba a alcanzar. Cada vez que estudiaba sus modificaciones, se convencía que no eran mas que una prueba para otra cosa.

Su bebé, su precioso bebé, ¡usado como una vil prueba!

- Armen las alas de nuevo. Cuando terminen, quiero darle un vistazo al Yggdrasil Drive para medir su frecuencia.

- ¿Aún no? – Preguntó Xingke, con una tabla con el reporte de reparación del Shen-hu. – Zero ha estado preguntando cuando comenzarán las pruebas de diagnóstico para los modelos que quiere.

- Aprecio el reto de lo que pide, pero hasta no saber como funciona este sistema, solo le puedo prometer versiones modificadas del Zangetsu. – Dijo francamente, aspirando otra bocanada de cáncer.

- Lo entiendo. Esa maquina si que es ALGO. – Habiendo estudiado los videos se su aparición, se quedó sin aliento al verlos. – Ojala pudiéramos tener mas como ella.

- Imposible. – Extendió una hoja con diagramas y reportes de sincro. – Esta es la calibración para su manejo. Se necesita mínimo un 94% para poder usarla eficientemente en combate real.

- Es… muy por encima del promedio. – El llegaba al 94%, gracias a eso dominó el monstruo del Shen-hu. – Disculpe Lakshata-san, pero creo que aquí esta mal. ¿Pone que el requerimiento es un tiempo de 0.15?

- ¿Mal? Yo no hago reportes erróneos. Esos son las medidas. Así esta calibrada esa cosa.

"0.1 es el tiempo de respuesta mínimo en el cuerpo humano. Incluso los más capaces artistas marciales y atletas consumados logran llegar al 0.2 con gran esfuerzo. Incluso se dice que cada 100 años nace un talento bendecido por los dioses con un tiempo de respuesta de 0.1. Llegar al 0.15 es virtualmente imposible."

- No solo eso, la fuerza de gravedad en maniobras de alta velocidad puede alcanzar los 5G. Sistema de apunte por pupila, inductor de posición espacial, no son cosas que fácilmente puedan ser dominados.

- Pero Kallen-kun

- Aun no están conectados. Kallen usó los sistemas básicos del Guren anterior. Lo único con lo que tuvo que lidiar fue con la enorme velocidad. Con su adrenalina al máximo en su escape y en la batalla, físicamente no tuvo problemas. Pero en la ultima batalla, el esfuerzo fue demasiado. Por eso el Galahad logró dañarla.

- Ya veo. Incluso mi Shen-hu no sería rival.

- Así es. Pero, creo que esa niña puede dominarlo una vez que esté completo. También confió que ellos puedan hacerlo, si logro duplicar ese sistema.

Por un minuto estuvieron observando la imponente maquina escarlata.

- ¿Qué me dices si puedes tener ayuda? – Resonó la voz de Zero, caminando con Jeremiah y C.C. – Comandante Xingke, tengo información y una idea que nos puede dar mucha ventaja.

- ¿Estas proponiendo una operación?

- Aa. Un secuestro, específicamente.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

15 días de deliberación, para una respuesta mas que obvia.

Si, tal como se ajustaban a sus planes.

- Su Majestad, el Emperador 99 del Sagrado Imperio Britanno. Odyseuss U Britannia.

La alta figura de Odyseuss caminó, empleando el mismo traje que usara su padre… sin los ricitos blancos.

La familia Imperial y los nobles sonrieron y saludaron respetuosamente mientras tomaba su trono y recibía con la indiferencia real las aclamaciones y los "Hail Britannia"

Schneizel observaba, imitando los movimientos de todos como se esperaba, y sonreía.

Con esto, tendría el tiempo suficiente para realizar esa investigación.

Con esto, tendría los recursos para construir Eso y lo Otro.

Con esto, aseguraba su posición futura.

Con esto, era capaz de manejar a su antojo a su hermano mayor.

Claro, era su títere.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Na. No se ni por donde empezar… solo advierto que el próximo Cáp., me tomará mas tiempo pues ya no voy a tener el mismo tiempo libre que en toda esta semana. Yo creo me tomará mínimo 15 días, máximo 3 semanas. Espero.

Durante todo este fic, estuve escuchando la deliciosa canción Katayoku no Icarus de Sakakibara Yui. Esta es el Opening de H2O Footprints in the sand. Si bien no soy muy fan de los animes Harem melosos, en cuanto "probé" el primer capitulo quedé enamorado con el Opening. Busquenlo, no se arepentiran.

Mi plan es hacer de Schneizel mas maldito que lo que vimos en el anime. Aunque según Cornelia, es alguien que no tiene ninguna ambición, cuando Suzaku le sugiere asesinar al Emperador se demuestra que si la tiene, a su modo.

Xinke, en cambio, es por mucho el mas razonable de los BK. Mas que nada porque tiene la misma aspiración que Lelouch, la cual es liberar todo el pais, para cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Tianzi. En lo particular, se me hizo un poco OOC aquí, pero creo sinceramente que de haberse conocido un par de años atrás, Lelouch y Li habrían sido grandes amigos.

Lo de los 5 magníficos (Lulu, Suza, Moni, C.C: y Orange), me gusta verlos como lo que son: Chavos saliendo de su adolescencia. Por lo que merecen divertirse de vez en cuando, aunque sea a costa del "adulto" supervisor, como lo haríamos (o hicimos) nosotros en su momento.

Kallen… me da un poco de tristeza lo que le estoy haciendo, pero espero sea para un bien mayor. Finalmente, de todos, es quien tiene la motivación más personal. Vive, respira y todo para su Zero. Como un fanático al que descubre que si ídolo es tan humano como cualquiera, pierde su motivación.

Todou… no comento (Tambien un poco OCC, pero se ajusta a mi visión)

Opening y ending asignados a este capitulo, los mismos que en el pasado. Espero es hayan dado su checada.

En próximo Capitulo: - Stray Cat -

El Zangetsu se aparece frente a los científicos tendiéndoles la mano. La oportunidad de cumplir sus deseos se abren mientras el Round a cargo prefiere exterminarlos a dejarlos ir. ¿Podrán acaso los reducidos Black Knight contener las fuerzas de Dorothea, mientras los Knights Of Zero cumplen su misión?


	7. Stray Cat

N.a. Si que me dio trabajo subir esto. Disfruten.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Loyd tecleaba frenéticamente en su tablero tratando de transferir todos los datos del Albión a Pendragón. Los Black Knights, aprovechando la poca seguridad que había dejado la ceremonia de Coronación de Odyseuss, habían lanzado un ataque directo a las instalaciones de Los Ángeles. No identificaba el famoso Vincent que Suzaku había usado en el Área 11, pero si aquel Frame Negro que tantos problemas le dio a Suzaku en China. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ah si, Zangetsu.

- Loyd-san, ya mandé la información del sistema de propulsión a Camelot. Parece que Lord Earnst nos espera para custodiar nuestro escape.

Dorothea, había sido derribada aparatosamente cuando ese Zangetsu y otro Frame azul de diseño similar, trabajaron con una hermosa coordinación acabando sistemáticamente con todas las armas del Agravain obligando a la Knight of Four a eyectar antes de ser partida en cuatro por la colosal espada del Zangetsu y la lanza doble del Frame azul.

- Aun falta un poco mas. – Loyd dejó de teclear y solo quería asegurarse que la barra de estado terminara de llegar al 100%.

Si al menos ellos encontraban el final de sus vidas en ese ataque, cumplían su misión como científicos al transferir la información del trabajo de sus vidas. Bueno, la mayoría, tanto Loyd y Cecile se habían guardado un par de cosas en la manga.

Afuera las explosiones continuaban cuando la fuerza principal de los Black Knights, respaldada por el poderoso Guren llegó a la orilla de la base. Con las fuerzas diezmadas por el ataque coordinado de los primeros 2 frames, tan solo era cuestión de minutos para que todo acabara.

- ¡Terminé! – Gritó triunfal y recogió una tabla con documentos de la consola, para correr hacia donde estaba Cecile esperando.

Entonces el techo se colapsó.

En medio de una nube de polvo y escombros, la luna resplandeció en la pintura negra del Zangetsu mientras encima de él un frame Azul lanzaba un misil de radiación a un Glouchester aéreo. Al detonar su carga, el metal del frame se llenó de burbujas y terminó explotando cuando el Sakuradite se encendió por el calor. Desplegando el escudo de partículas, detuvo varios disparos antes de sacar el rifle VARIS de la espalda y arrojarse contra un par de Sutherland que se acercaban.

Cecile se puso de pié con las ropas llenas de polvo y agradeció mentalmente que Loyd se hubiera quitado a tiempo. La consola donde estaba, había quedado aplastada por una viga de acero que cayó del techo.

Loyd le ayudó apararse para correr hacia el pasillo, pero frenó cuando una lluvia de balas les cerró el paso, colapsando la pared y bloqueando su ruta de escape.

El Frame se puso de pié, con los cañones de los hombros aún humeando y giró unos cuantos grados para disparar a la parcial estructura blanca que era el esqueleto del Albión, acabando con él.

"Bueno, no es que llevara mucho." Se le ocurrió pensar al científico de lentes. Si media porcentajes, aun estaba a un 10%, ni siquiera le habían puesto el Core Luminous.

- Loyd –san ¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó Cecile, buscando con la mirada otra ruta de escape. Sin embargo no tuvo respuesta.

Un mudo Loyd observaba al Frame acercarse lentamente y extender la mano izquierda hacia ellos en un ademan de…

- ¿Nos esta llamando? – Dijo débilmente al identificar el ademan. - ¿Nos está pidiendo que vayamos con él?

- Pero…

- Loyd-san, Cecile-san. – Habló una voz muy conocida para ellos mientras la cabina superior del frame se abría. Mostrando la conocida cara de Suzaku envuelto en una versión negra de su traje de piloto de Round. Con el emblema de los Black Knights en el pecho y en el cuello. - Por favor, vengan conmigo. Necesitamos hablar.

Encima de ellos un par de rayos Hadron cortaron los cielos mientras el poderoso Lamorak de Nonnette se acercaba con refuerzos desde San Francisco.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Opening. Sunday Bloody Sunday Por U2

**The Knights Of Zero.**

**Por Dexter Keppler**

**Capitulo 6 "Stray Cat."**

"**Es una labor muy difícil ganar el afecto de un gato; será tu amigo si siente que eres digno de su amistad, pero no tu esclavo." – Teófilo Gautier.**

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

[Hace 1 semana]

El despertador sonó estridentemente, pero una mano delgada lo apagó antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de sonar 2 veces.

El conde Kanon Maldini se levantó de la cama cuidándose de no despertar a su acompañante y se puso una bata para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo. La familia real aún discutía quien debería ser el siguiente emperador sin llegar realmente a un resultado. La opción lógica para muchos estaba entre Odyseuss (por ser el primogénito) o Schneizel (por ser el más capaz). Pero desde que Schneizel había rechazado la posibilidad, había quienes apuntaban a Cornelia, otros a Guinevere… hasta Carline fue nominada.

El problema era que nadie, quería hacerse un objetivo mientras estuviera la amenaza de Zero.

Schneizel en cambio, estaba demasiado ocupado administrando como siempre las operaciones gubernamentales. La reconstrucción del Área 11, el rearmado y fortalecimiento del ejército. Suprimiendo pequeñas rebeliones, era algo que podría considerarse "normal". Pero su verdadero interés era todo lo relacionado con las investigaciones del Code-R de Bartley y el Culto del Geass. Según sus apreciaciones, tenían el enorme potencial de servir como armas para acabar con el conflicto que crecía con cada ataque de Zero.

Suspiró mientras se dirigía al baño para ducharse.

Diethard seguía con ellos en su eterna labor de manejar la información. Y más. Su cercanía con Zero y su conocimiento de los Black Knights, arrojaba valiosa información que podrían usarse para futuros ataques. Pero como Schneizel dijo, Lelouch era demasiado inteligente como para no tomar medidas que contrarrestaran lo que el reportero pudiera ofrecer. Finalmente, el uso principal que se le podía dar (aparte de una fuente inagotable de cumplidos) era el de publicista, manifestándose en que, a una semana del ataque de Zero al Área 11, Schneizel era ahora la persona mas aclamada entre los nipones. Si eso seguía así, dentro de poco el Mundo entero (incluida la UFN) estaría viendo a Zero como su enemigo.

"Bien, supongo que eso facilitará las cosas." Pensó mientras terminaba de vestirse y verificaba su apariencia en el espejo.

Se aseguró de cubrir bien a Nina para que no pescara un resfriado antes de salir de su alcoba.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

-¿Cómo está? - Preguntó Casual Schneizel en su oficina mientras leía ausentemente el último reporte de inteligencia sobre los movimientos de los Black Knights. Nada nuevo por cierto.

- Agotada. La dejé que durmiendo un poco más. Ha pasado por mucho últimamente, pero, creo que ha tomado una decisión.

- ¿En verdad?

- Considera que tiene el deber de cumplir el deseo de Euphemia. Por eso trabajará con usted incondicionalmente para lograrlo. Con mucho gusto trasladará tanto su equipo de investigación como sus prototipos a Toromo, para seguir trabajando en la teoría de desintegración de Sakuradite.

- Excelente. Buen trabajo Kanon, aunque me siento un poco mal por pedirte que hagas "eso" con ella. Ya que…

- La aprecio como persona. Y si puedo ayudarla a tener un poco de paz mental, me sentiré a gusto. – Sonrió, sonrojándose un poco.

- Ya veo. – Dijo el príncipe sin querer ahondar más. – Ya he terminado con las cosas aquí en Pendragon. Bismark también ha concluido con sus labores en el Área 11 pero lo dejaré allí un poco más en lo que las cosas se estabilizan.

- ¿Qué hay de la familia Real? La gran mayoría no descansará hasta colocarlo a usted en el trono.

- Cornelia y Odyseuss entienden mi postura, así que se lo dejaré a ellos. Después de todo, al final será el Primogénito quien ocupe el puesto del Emperador. Eso me facilitará las investigaciones, así como los fondos.

- Entonces, lo único que falta por decidir es que hacer con ella.

- Si. Los médicos me informaron que ya salió del coma, ¿vienes?

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Cuando Bismark la encontró en un improvisado hospital cerca del limite de FLEIA en Tokio, solo pudo pensar que era un milagro.

Bien, después de tomar la declaración de aquella extraña mujer, seguramente agente de Zero, en definitiva supo que fue un milagro.

El pequeño transporte logró salir a tiempo, custodiado por un Frame capturado por un agente enemigo. Alice Rohmeyer murió a manos de uno de los agentes (le abrieron otra boca en el cuello) así que la única pasajera del transporte logró escapar por unos cuantos metros del radio de implosión de FLEIA. Más no así de la súbita succión de aire que prácticamente destrozó la nave.

Fue encontrada debajo de decenas de kilos de metal y escombro. Escapó milagrosamente del fuego del combustible y un transeúnte samaritano la alejó de la explosión. Por supuesto, por la ropa desgarrada, las heridas en el rostro y la sangre que la cubría nadie la identificó.

Hasta que Bismark, en su supervisión de sobrevivientes identificó de inmediato el cabello, la barbilla delicada.

Y el hecho que estaba paralítica.

Nunnally, antes de que alguien más pudiera identificarla, fue puesta en custodia del Knight Of One con el pretexto de que era la hija de un aristócrata y trasladada de inmediato a un hospital de Pendragón. Donde solo unos cuantos sabían de su identidad. Cuando despertó, fue trasladada al palacio, a una de las millares de habitaciones, bajo el exclusivo control de Schneizel. Quien ahora la visitaba.

- Nunnally. Me alegra que estés despierta, nos preocupaste demasiado. – Dijo amablemente Schneizel al entrar a la habitación. En realidad no sabia si estaba despierta, solo lo decía para verificarlo sin tener que acercarse demasiado.

Nunnally, inmovilizada gracias a un grueso collarín, con ambos brazos enyesados y protegida por la cúpula de oxigeno de la cama de tratamiento intensivo, inhaló fuertemente antes de hablar.

- Schneizel Onii-sama. – Saludó Nunnally, sin mover más que los labios. – Que gusto oír tu voz.

- Los doctores dicen que tu progreso es bastante rápido, tal vez te retiren el collarín en una semana.

- Que alegría. – Dijo, sin poder ocultar un tono de decepción en su voz. – Schneizel Onii-sama, Tokio…

- Ah. Si. Fue una desgracia. Los Black knight detonaron una mina FLEIA robada. Desafortunadamente, el asentamiento fue destruido y muchas personas perdieron la vida. Fue un milagro que tú hubieras salido viva del Edificio de Gobierno.

- Aún estamos buscando a los miembros del consejo estudiantil de Ashford. Pero el lugar es un caos. – Ofreció amablemente Kanon. Por supuesto, la realidad es que sabían donde estaban todos.

- Mi Onii-sama. Lelouch Onii-sama. ¿El… y Suzaku-san? – Su voz se oía mucho mas desesperada.

- Nunnally, quiero que me escuches. – El tono del príncipe era sereno y severo a la vez. – Suzaku ha traicionado a Britannia. De hecho el fue el que disparó el FLEIA justo encima de la oficina de gobierno. El paradero de Lelouch es desconocido para nosotros.

- Suzaku-san… el no pudo… mi onii-sama… ellos no. No puede…

- Nunnally, tranquila. – La orden de inmediato llamó la atención de la princesa, antes de que pudiera ponerse histérica ante las noticias. – Escucha, te prometo que seguiremos investigando y no me rendiré hasta obtener la verdad. Y el paradero de ambos. Estoy seguro que Lelouch sigue con vida, tan solo es que hay muchos problemas en Tokio como para localizarlo. Te aseguro que lo volverás a ver. Y también investigaré la realidad de lo que pasó con Suzaku. Yo también me niego a creer lo que se rumora, pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada.

- En… entiendo. Yo… lo lamento Schneizel Onii-sama.

- Sin embargo quiero que te tranquilices y te esfuerces en curarte.

- ¿Curarme?

- Los doctores han estudiado tu cuerpo a fondo. – Explicó Kanon, inspeccionando un reporte medico. – Detectaron fragmentos en tu columna producto de los disparos de hace 8 años. Con los progresos en la medicina, creen que pueden ser capaces de retirarlos, lo que te permitirá poder caminar.

- ¿Eh? ¿En verdad? Yo… podré… caminar. Yo… - Su voz se cortó cuando algunas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cerrados.

- Por eso Nunnally, hagamos un trato. – Dijo Schneizel, abriendo la cúpula de la cama y acercándose para tomar una de las manos enyesadas de la chica. – Concéntrate en sanar. Solo piensa en eso. A cambio yo haré todo lo posible para que puedas ver a Suzaku y a Lelouch una vez más. ¿Te parece?

- Si. Gracias Schneizel Onii-sama – Habría apretado la mano de Schneizel de poder moverla. Pero su sonrisa era más que descriptiva.

- Revisaré unas cuantas cosas y vendré a verte cuando pueda.

La dejaron sola, con la esperanza de usar sus piernas una vez más.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- Schneizel-sama, lo que dijo… - Preguntó Kanon intrigado por la promesa.

- Tarde o temprano nos enfrentaremos a esos dos. Así que llegará el día en que pueda verlos de nuevo. De esa forma no faltare a mi palabra. Mas importante aún… Necesito a alguien en quien probar algo.

Kanon no pudo evitar sentir una creciente nausea en el estomago cuando vio que Schneizel frotaba con el dedo las palabras "Code-R" en un reporte.

- Asegúrate de trasladarla a Toromo.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- ¿Porque debemos de estar aquí? – Preguntó al aire el Capitán mientras observaba como un transporte con el logotipo Imperial aterrizaba en la cubierta de su barco.

Generalmente cuando un transporte llegaba, el personal de cubierta era más que suficiente para dar la bienvenida. Pero cuando la persona que aterrizaba ostentaba un titulo tan importante como Marques. Era más que necesario que todo el personal importante le diera la bienvenida.

Una vez en cubierta, la puerta se abrió revelando a un Joven aristócrata de cabello negro. Vestimenta regia, lleno de blasones de rango y medallas. Tantas que para alguien experimentad como el Capitán Stone, le era claro que eran compradas con el apellido.

- Bienvenido Marques de Cambridge, al Deep Blue. – Saludó militarmente y extendió la mano para estrecharla con la de su invitado.

El Marques la miró con el desagrado que se le reservaba a los pordioseros. Levantó la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca de desagrado.

- Gracias. Capitán, - conservando su mano derecha cerca del cuerpo, frotando sus dedos como si estuvieran cubiertos de algo desagradable. - ¿Que siempre hace calor en esta lugar? No se como pueden soportar estar sudando…

Pasó de largo dejando al Capitán con la mano extendida.

- Espero que en este barco tengan aire acondicionado, no me gustaría regresar a Otawa con este desagradable sudor. – Comentó mientras avanzaba entre el personal quienes solo podían apretar las mandíbulas.

Sii, odiaban a los aristócratas prepotentes.

- Ama Elena, tenga cuidado. – Un par de mujeres descendían del transporte. La que hablaba, vestía como sirvienta y sostenía una de las manos de una mujer joven de apariencia frágil, casi pálida que con pasos cortos bajaba por las escaleras.

Llamó de inmediato la atención de la tripulación dos cosas. Ambas eran sumamente atractivas.

Y la dama delicada tenía un resplandeciente cabello rojo.

- Capitán, espero que sus monos puedan tratar decentemente a mi prometida. Detestaría que se contagiara con sus gérmenes. – habló el Marques, limpiando sus manos con un pañuelo y usándolo para abrir el picaporte de una de las puertas.

- ¡Guardia de honor! – Ordenó de inmediato el capitán, sacando de su estupor a varios. 4 soldados de alto rango se formaron alrededor de las mujeres y con palabras gentiles las condujeron a una sala de descanso en el puente.

"Ese tipo junta enemigos como un perro las pulgas." Pensó para si el Capitán mientras llamaba a sus oficiales a la sala de juntas.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

El Marques limpió con otro pañuelo el asiento antes de sentarse. A cada paso no dejaba de encontrar cosas que le desagradaban. Que si el oxido en las esquinas. Que si el piso tenía polvo. Que si la tripulación sudada mucho.

- Por favor abran esa ventana. No quiero oler como ustedes cuando termine aquí.

Casi. Casi el oficial de comunicaciones se le arrojó encima para golpearlo, pero el Primer oficial lo detuvo a tiempo.

Pero abrieron la ventana.

Es mas, la taza de te que le sirvieron como cortesía, la derramó frente a todos en una maceta, murmurando algo como "espero que esa plantita no se enferme por ese potaje."

- Marques, nos sentimos honrados por su visita. – Si, era sarcasmo palpable. – Pero tenemos curiosidad por… ¿Orden Imperial? Pero no ha un emperador aún.

El Marques dejó la orden Imperial sellada en la mesa.

- No espero que alguien tan ignorante como usted lo entienda. – Se sentó cruzando la pierna con elegancia mientras seguía limpiándose los dedos con su pañuelo y el gesto de ligera repugnancia en el rostro. – Es obvio que mientras no exista un nuevo Emperador, los sellos y ordenes anteriores aún son validos. Hasta el nombramiento del nuevo Emperador y la aprobación de sellos, esto aun es valido. Ahora, no deseo estar más tiempo en este… lugar, así que por favor guarden silencio. Mientras mas hablan el aire se llena con su aliento.

Si, mas venas se hincharon ante el comentario. Algunos incluso respiraron por la boca para molestarlo aun más.

- Debido a los sucesos en el Área 11, el Almirantazgo tiene sospechas que todas las transmisiones de radio están monitoreada por los monos de Horai. Así que, para las ordenes especiales, tendrán que hacerse en persona por alguien designado por el Almirantazgo, o sea yo.

- ¿Qué ordenes especiales?

- Por favor no me interrumpa. – dijo aumentando el gesto de desagrado. – Pensé que los Britanos eran civilizados. Es claro que separados de la Tierra Madre, todos se vuelven cavernícolas. En fin. Toda la flota del Cerco Territorial es la primera línea de defensa si los Black Knights planean atacar el País, por ello se ha formado una operación secreta para reforzar la defensa en un plan que iniciará la siguiente semana. Así que presten atención. – Sacó una fotografía de uno de los bolsillos. – Por favor no pierdan de vista este modelo, que es el que iniciará con la operación.

Todos los ojos se enfocaron en la fotografía, colocada al lado de la cara del Marques.

Este, pasó rápidamente los dedos por sus ojos retirando unos contactos.

- Con esto, seguirán mis órdenes.

El brillo del Geass resplandeció mientras la voluntad de los oficiales era derrumbada.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Dejándose caer en el sofá del transporte, Lelouch se aflojó la corbata para permitirse respirar un poco.

- No entiendo como la aristocracia soporta estos trajes. El uniforme de Ashford era mucho más cómodo.

- Puedo preguntar ¿porque soy la criada? – Dijo Chiba mientras se quitaba la cofia de la cabeza.

- ¿Prefieres ser la guardaespaldas de nuevo? – Preguntó insidiosamente Zero desenmascarado recordando el barco anterior. – Tener que responder a otro desafío como el último llama demasiado la atención. Mientras tanto, ¿Podrías traerme una taza de té? Chiba-san.

Apretando los dientes se paró al refrigerador y le arrojó de mala gana una lata de jugo.

- Confórmate.

- ¿Prometida? – Dijo Kallen, sacudiéndose el cabello para que retomara su preferido estilo.

- Me pareció más adecuado que esposa. Somos demasiado jóvenes para un compromiso tan grande, ¿no crees? – Sonrió amablemente, provocando que Kallen se sonrojada un poco.

- No… yo no me refería a… este…

- Ja ja. No te preocupes. No es como si te estuviera proponiendo matrimonio. Después de todo, ya tengo una esposa en quien pensar.

- ¡Pero Kaguya-sama aun es muy…! – dejó de hablar cuando vio la expresión divertida de Lelouch. En verdad disfrutaba molestarla.

- ¿Celosa? – Se ganó la ley del hielo en todo el trayecto.

Bueno para el, así no tendría que contestar ninguna pregunta incomoda.

Revisó el itinerario, aun faltaban 5 embarcaciones mas para concluir con el plan, así que seguiría con su papel del desagradable Marques por ahora.

Pensó en los pilotos del transporte, importados de la tripulación original del Gran Britania (Ahora Ashura, se corrigió) Le permitieron conservarlos por el momento. Mas por sugerencia de Mónica y Suzaku, jamás los usaría para misiones de ataque. Jamás le perdonarían que uno de sus "Esclavos" perdiera la vida bajo el Geass. Una vez que la guerra acabe, Jeremiah los liberaría y ellos podrían hacer sus vidas.

El método amable.

Suspiro mientras recibía el aviso que en 5 minutos llegarían al "Big Whale."

"Espero que Suzaku y los demás se diviertan mas que yo."

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

En la base de los Black Knights, mas específicamente en la sección de simuladores, una pequeña muchedumbre contemplaba los monitores.

Suzaku y Mónica, montados cada uno en una consola combatían usando los datos de los Akatsukis. Lakshata observaba con una sonrisa a ambos con los resultados en una tabla.

En pantallas, el akatsuki blanco de Suzaku detuvo el ataque del akatsuki azul de Mónica, después de un giro.

"Kururugui Suzaku: Resultados de eficiencia 94%. Se detectan variaciones en la eficiencia durante el combate. Se especula que puede llegar a un 100% si las condiciones son apropiadas, sin embargo aún deben de ser aclaradas. Su preferencia por patadas y giros es un aspecto importante de su estilo de pelea."

Mónica pateó para alejarse y lanzó una estocada que fue esquivada fácilmente por Suzaku… solo para recibir un tremendo codazo en la cámara principal dañándola. Por los parlantes, sonó la maldición de Suzaku mientras el Frame tomaba distancia.

- ¿Te rindes, Suzaku-kun? – Preguntó alegre Mónica mientras giraba la espada en las manos.

Un "Oh" vino en la multitud. Era la primera vez que veían un combate entre Rounds.

- ¿Lo olvidas? Para un Round no existe la derrota.

En un embate directo, Suzaku giró para lanzar su patada patentada, evadida por costumbre… pero con un giro extra que tomó desprevenida a Mónica, quien terminó con la hoja encajada en la cabeza del Frame.

"Mónica Krushevski: Resultado de eficiencia 93%. Se debe de resaltar su preferencia en combate a corta distancia, en donde la eficiencia aparente se incrementa permitiéndole contraatacar sorpresivamente. El uso de rodillas y codos en el ataque debe contemplarse para el diseño de frames."

Ahora fue Mónica la que Maldijo, cambiando de inmediato a las cámaras auxiliares y encender la Factsphere escondida en el pecho. Cargó las armas del brazo izquierdo y de nuevo se arrojó al combate. Suzaku esquivaba sin problemas, internamente desesperándose un poco por el hecho que ella lo estaba forzando al combate cara a cara. Y Dios sabía que no era tan bueno para ello.

Las chispas de las espadas de cadena saltaron cuando se encontraron con fuerza, Mónica tratando de acercarse para poner en juego las rodillas del frame. Hasta que dos tremendos haces de Hadron los cubrieron derritiendo los frames, haciéndolos explotar por el cielo.

"GAME OVER" brillo en las pantallas.

- Lastima, les toca invitar la pizza. – Habló C.C. mientras el Gwain virtual flotaba encima de los despojos humeantes

- ESO ES TRAMPA. – Gritaron ambos Rounds mientras salían de sus respectivas cabinas usando versiones negras de sus trajes de piloto Round (Cortesía de la aguja de Mónica), con el emblema de los Black Knights en vez del logo imperial.

"C.C.: Resultado de Eficiencia: 85% Promedio. Hace trampa, por lo que se ajusta al perfil de emboscada. A la petición de Zero, precisa de mas entrenamiento para elevar su promedio a un mínimo de 90%"

- ¿Cómo van? – Preguntó Todou mientras se acercaba a Lakshata. La herida aún no cerraba bien, pero al menos ya podía caminar sin problemas. En una semana más, podría regresar a los controles de un Frame.

Que viendo los resultados… se preocupaba en donde quedaría. El con su 91% de eficiencia.

- Se lo están tomando muy en serio. – Dijo la científica observando como ambos Rounds le gritaban a una apática C.C. abrazada a su Cheese-kun. – Sus resultados son increíbles y me dan varias ideas, pero…

- ¿Si?

- Aún si logro replicar las "Energy Wings", dada la cantidad de especificaciones que debo considerar, tardaré más de 3 meses en diseñar y construir un solo prototipo. Así que son 6 meses para 2, más las modificaciones al Shinkiro.

- Para eso es la operación del próximo domingo. Si Zero tiene éxito, tendremos mucha ayuda.

- Me pregunto si tendrá. – Dijo en su tono aburrido mientras inhalaba algo de humo. – Con lo cabezón que es ese conde…

- Si lo que Suzaku-kun dice es cierto, no tendrá muchos problemas para convencerlo.

- Más le vale.

- Todou-san, me alegra ver que se encuentra mejor. – Dijo Suzaku acercándose al General mientras Mónica, quien había secuestrado el peluche de C.C., era perseguida por la chica por todo el lugar.

- Suzaku-kun. Gracias. Solo vine para recordarte el compromiso.

- ¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto? - Verificó el reloj en el traje. – Ok, iré de inmediato. Gracias por el aviso.

Y se marchó corriendo.

- ¿Trato? – Pregunto Lakshata intrigada.

- Así es. Como parte del trato para juntar a los KoZ en los Black Knights, se solicitó que Suzaku ayude con el entrenamiento a los nuevos reclutas en el manejo de Frames. Krushevski los entrenará en combate mano a mano. Y Jeremiah en tácticas de sobrevivencia.

- ¿En verdad? – Por un momento pesó los pros y contras de tener a Orange-kun enseñando a otros a sobrevivir.

- Lo que me recuerda…

- En un momento voy – Gritó Mónica, arrastrando a C.C. por el suelo mientras esta la sujetaba de la cintura para derribarla y recuperar al Cheese-kun.

"¿Y estos son Rounds?" Se preguntó más de uno al ver el comportamiento de la rubia.

Sin embargo, tenían que admitir algo.

El ambiente era muy, muy agradable. Hasta daba gusto estar allí.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Detestaba estar allí. Lo odiaba. Le frustraba. Lo despreciaba.

Villeta secó el sudor de su cara mientras revisaba de nuevo la enorme piscina pública del sector de esparcimiento de la isla.

Horai, construida por el Gobierno Chino como ciudad prototipo para solucionar sus problemas demográficos en las grandes ciudades; estaba planeada para albergar a mas de 2 millones de personas. Con centros comerciales, parques adecuados, entretenimiento... entre ellos una serie de piscinas cubiertas y al aire libre (se aprovecho el iceberg que sirvió de barco meses atrás) para la recreación de aquellos que no deseaban tocar el agua salada del mar.

Bueno eso y el hecho que no había playas, pese a ser una isla.

Después de la reunión donde varios de los Black Knights originales admitieron su idiotez y aceptaron su castigo, y dado que Xingke no podía castigarlos públicamente, fueron asignados a varias tareas como reprimenda no oficial.

Eso explica el porque Ougi, en el recién nombrado Ashura, sostenía un rodillo con pintura y cubría de una nueva capa de color a la nave mientras el resto de la tripulación modificaba algunas cosas. Tamaki (al borde del suicidio al ver que le era imposible beber alcohol) se la pasará recogiendo botes de basura durante las próximas 5 semanas por toda la ciudad. Chiba en misión "especial" con Zero… para cuidar niños durante 3 semanas en la guardería de la base. Todou, quien después de ser dado de alta, pasará 4 semanas lavando trastes en la cocina del Ikaruga. Kallen, también de misión con Zero, solo barrería las hoja del parque municipal por una semana (con todo y su uniforme naranja de ayuntamiento)… y Villeta servía de salvavidas en la mayor piscina al aire libre de la isla, hasta nuevo aviso.

Usando el traje de baño blanco que le encontraron en su maleta cuando lar registraron.

En retrospectiva… ¿Por qué cargó el traje de baño que Shirley le obligó a usar en el festival escolar de ese año? Una parte era para presumírselo a Ougi… pero no valía la pena.

Eso explicaba su incomodidad cuando las decenas de padres de familia, civiles y uno que otro Black Knight de descanso, usaban su tiempo para deleitarse con la piel color moka de la Britana… y fingían ahogarse para ser rescatados.

Si. Para la siguiente vez, antes de abrir la boca, pensaría mejor las consecuencias.

"Maldito pervertido de closet de Xingke…" Que pena para ella, que quien 'sugirió' el castigo fue Lelouch.

Pero podía verle el lado bueno. Sin duda el sol era un cambio, después de haber pasado más de medio día diario en las profundidades de la Academia Ashford vigilando a un puberto reprimido. O en todo caso, mejor que rendir informes semanales sobre las acciones de ese puberto reprimido a un Emperador morboso. Y en definitiva, mucho mejor que temer a cada rato que el ejercito se diera cuenta de sus recientes actividades con el terrorista llamado Zero.

Si, al menos podía estar tranquila.

- Pero Kaguya-san, me… me da vergüenza. – Escuchó una aguda y conocida voz.

- Vamos Lihua-chan, debes ponerle un poco de color a tu piel. – Ahora una alegre voz dominó.

Kaguya, usando un traje de baño de dos piezas (negro con un Chibi-Zero a cada lado del brasier y otro más en trasero) acompañaba a una avergonzada Tianzi con su modesto traje de una pieza (azul, como bañador de escuela), cargando un salvavidas amarillo, toallas, sandalias, y demás. El brillante cabello negro de la Representante de la UFN contrastaba con el reluciente cabello blanco de la otrora emperadora China.

- Te aseguro que si bien este debe querer tal y como eres, no esta de mas cuidarse para parecer mas atractiva para tu amor, Lihua-chan.

- No. Yo… este… - Si de por si, su personalidad era tímida, la pobre Tianzi, ante esas palabras, solo deseaba encontrar una roca en donde esconderse. – Pero…pero… yo, no creo que el... este…

Kaguya llegó al borde le la piscina y tendió las toallas para sentarse, obligando a Tianzi ha hacer lo mismo.

- Mira, si amas a ese hombre, y crees que es tu amor destinado, tienes que ser más audaz y atraparlo. ¿No has visto como otras mujeres lo ven? Reconozco que es muy atractivo, y valiente, y fuerte y alto y… este, y todo eso. Pero si ambos hicieron una promesa, y el ha arriesgado su vida para cumplirla, es porque en verdad te ama. Así que tienes que ir tras él.

Abrazando sus piernas, enterrando la cara en las rodillas, la pobre albina solo asentía, recordando como, en efecto, había muchas mujeres que le hacían "ojitos" al comandante.

Villeta, solo escuchaba, mientras reía internamente. "Ah que lindo era tener 15 años."

- Pero aún así, siento queme falta algo. Yo… todavía soy… muy… - Tianzi se sonrojó aún mas, de ser posible, mientras le echaba un vistazo a su delgado cuerpo de 13 años.

Kaguya pensó un momento."Es verdad, aun es muy delgada… aunque yo no soy tan diferente…" Midió sus pechos con las manos y después abrazó a Tianzi por la espalda.

Fue algo digno de ver. Tianzi-sama agitaba los brazos mientras gritaba un "ahh, no... suéltame" mientras Kaguya medía su pecho, tomaba nota de la consistencia, el ancho, (Algún chico afortunado tomó una foto con el celular para subirla a la red horas después…)

- Tienes razón… aun eres muy pequeña. - dijo soltándola. – Pero no te preocupes. Aun puedes florecer. Mírame, el año pasado era tan delgada como tu.

Orgullosamente sacó el pecho para presumir su busto.

"Huy si, has crecido mucho." Pensó Villeta divertida por la charla de las chicas.

- Aun así, tus pechos son más pequeños que los de C.C.-san y Kallen-san. – Gritó Tianzi, atípicamente furiosa, haciendo que los ánimos de Kaguya se desinflaran y estuviera más atenta al físico de las demás chicas del lugar.

Para sellar el asunto, una joven de unos 20 salió de la piscina frente a ellas, luciendo un frondoso busto, envuelto en un pequeño traje de baño. Mientras caminaba, ambas siguieron el… vaivén, lo compararon con el suyo… y se deprimieron.

- Si sigo así, Zero-sama no se volverá a fijar en mí. – Tristeó Kaguya, abrazando sus piernas al borde de las lágrimas.

Ahora era Tianzi la que la alentaba.

- Kaguya-san, tu eres muy bonita. Y después de todo Zero es tu esposo, y te quiere. – No era que estuviera tan segura… pero se supone que los esposos se querían, ¿verdad?

- Si quieres te puedo dar una sugerencia. – Dijo Villeta, sonriendo y bajando de la torre de salvavidas.

- Villenta-san. – Identificó la chica japonesa… desanimándose por las generosas medidas y el atrevido bikini que lucia la ex-britana.

-Perdona que las estuve escuchando, pero entiendo lo que estas pasando. A tu edad era la chica menos desarrollada de mi clase. – Villeta se sentó al lado de las chicas transmitiendo su vasta experiencia. – Sin embargo si quieren que Zero, o Xingke-san, las aprecien por como son y no se fijen en nadie mas, puedo decirles como.

Las caras de Kaguya y Tianzi se iluminaron como árbol de navidad.

"Si. Zero. Lelouch Lamperuge. Es hora de mi venganza."

Y entonces, dio instrucciones.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Zero estaba cansado. Más de 20 barcos que visitar. Mas de 200 tipos a los que "Geassear". Repetir instrucciones, fingir personalidades. Darles evasivas a Kallen y a Chiba referente a sus actividades (En especial a Kallen, que estaba muy aferrada por saber el porque permitió que Suzaku y Mónica la golpearan)

Eran más de las 10 de la noche y arrastraba los pies por la cubierta de barracas del Ashura. Envuelto en su disfraz de Zero, de milagro logró llegar a la puerta de su alcoba, pasando su llave electrónica para abrirla… y quedó aturdido.

En primer lugar, la penumbra lo distrajo. No era que la luz estuviera apagada. Bueno, las luces eléctricas estaban apagadas. Pero en cada mueble, y en algunos lugares del piso, había decenas de velas encendidas. El piso tenía un camino trazado con miles de pétalos de rosa, dirigiéndose a la mesa (con candelabros) y después a la cama.

De fondo, la gruesa voz de Barry White cantaba "Can't Get Enough of Your Love" en el reproductor. El aire estaba lleno de los dulces aromas del incienso y las flores.

"Ah… ¿C.C.? No sabía que tenia veta romántica." Pensó mientras la puerta se cerraba y se quitaba la mascara para dejarla en la mesita mas cercana.

Con lentos y cautelosos pasos, se acercó a la mesa a inspeccionar la comida.

"Langostinos con brandy, lasaña arrecife, melones con melocotón, coñac… este se parece al menú que Rivalz quería que le preparara para conquistarse a la Presidenta." Decidió al identificar los bocados 100% aforisiacos. "¿En verdad C.C. se siente tan falta de atención? Pero si siempre le cumplo…"

Una mirada rápida al lecho… sabana de lino, las almohadas con fundas de satín. Una cesta con fresas y chocolates. Una botella de champagne. Plumas, hielos (¡Gulp!) Pinzas de ropa, esposas, pañuelos de seda…

Esto ya no le estaba gustando.

- Zero-sama.

Un escalofrío le subió por la espalda, estremeciéndose al escuchar la vocecita de…

- Kagu… KAGUYA,¿Por qué estas así? – Gritó al verla.

- Eshs que, te eshtabba eshperranndo Zzero-ssamma. – Arrastró las palabras Kaguya.

Explico. Generalmente la visión de una linda chica en pijama es bienvenida.

Una linda chica, adolescente habría que añadir, estaba parada frente al baño, obviamente después de una ducha caliente. Vestida solo con la camisa de la pijama… con unas lindas pantys blancas con ositos…

Corrijo.

Una linda chica adolescente sexy, parada frente a Zero.

Lelouch empezó a Sudar.

Si bien Mao le dijo una vez que, para un problema, pensaba de inmediato en más de 17 soluciones posibles… se habría sentido decepcionado al ver que su cerebro se convertía en melaza sin ser capaz de pensar.

Kaguya, bebió lo que restaba de su copa de champagne y camino contoneándose hacia el.

Deseo que la camisa no estuviera abierta y le mostrara parte de su… de sus... Este…

- Kaguya, exijo saber que pasa. – Su voz había subido un par de octavas. Si, estaba sudando.

- Zzerro-samma esh malllo. Sholo the quedas con Chitsshu o Kalllennn. Y ah mih tu essppossa, la abbanndonash. Peroo hoyh esh differrennte. Eressh mioh.

Corrijo de nuevo.

Una linda chica adolescente sexy abandonada, se acercó más a Zero.

El pobre de Lelouch consideraba sus opciones, y deseaba encontrar alguna que no involucrara sentirse un pedófilo, o atentara a su masculinidad.

- ¿Y? ¿Zzerro-shama? ¿Quieresh comerr o prrefieressh comerme a mi? – Con esto, dejó caer la camisa.

Corrijo por tercera vez.

Una linda chica adolescente sexy abandonada con ganas.

Al fin el cerebro de Lelouch le dio una solución…lastima para él, Kaguya escogió ese momento para aventársele encima.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

C.C. era feliz. Afortunadamente logró enterarse a tiempo de la convención de Pizza en la ciudad. Así que después de sus prácticas, se lanzó al centro de convención donde se divirtió como pocas veces. Comió pizza hasta vomitar, compró lo ultimo en artículos de Cheese-kun (incluido un peluche "a mi tamaño") incluso una botarga amarilla, para el caso en que Lelouch quiera sentirse" sexy" para ella.

Comics, DVD's del nuevo programa animado, camisetas, juguetes, en fin, compró un articulo de cada cosa que vio, y mas de 5 de los especiales que le gustaron.

Si, C.C. era una chica feliz.

Jeremiah, en cambio, se sentía un tanto infeliz. Después de todo, no pensaba pasar su día libre cargando cosas de Cheese-kun de un lado para otro, y mucho menos usar una gorra de Pizza Hut y soportar que le pusieran un parche de Cheese-kun tamaño familiar en la espalda.

"Debí quedarme jugando Diablo IV en la computadora del Ashura." Pensó con tristeza. Bueno, el único punto bueno del día fue que…la pizza estaba buena.

Mientras se acercaba a la alcoba de Lelouch-sama, su agudo oído detectó algo.

Entrando en su modo de protector se adelantó a C.C. y le tapó el paso.

- C.C.-sama espere. Algo esta pasando en su habitación. – Extendió la cuchilla de su mano derecha, soltando la gran bolsa con productos publicitarios y se acercó un paso.

Oía quejidos… gritos… ¿Peticiones de ayuda? Pero parecía la voz de dos mujeres… y parecía que torturaban a una de ella. Muebles que se movían, pasos fuertes…

- Algo se acerca, quédese detrás de mí. – Abrió los brazos mientras C.C… seguía disfrutando de su paleta de caramelo de Cheese-kun.

La puerta se abrió y Zero se lanzó hacia el frente, tropezando y cayendo al suelo.

- C.C. JEREMIAH, gracias a dios. Ayúdenme. Esta loca. – Gritó Lelouch extendiendo una de sus manos para pedir apoyo.

- Zzerro-shamaaaa. – Gritó mientras una ebria… y prácticamente desnuda Kaguya se arrojaba hacia delante abrazando a Lelouch por la cintura. – No tte ressistass, te gusstarràn losh langoshtinos. – Dijo alegremente arrastrando las palabras como borracha.

Que lo estaba no lo olvidemos.

- Te dije que no. No es correcto. C.C. Ayúdame.

- C.C., eresh mala. Shiemprre lo ttiennesh parra ti sholita. Debesh commparttirlo de vesh en cuanndo. – Regaño Kaguya mientras se frotaba contra las piernas de Lelouch.

La mirada del chico… no tenia precio.

- Está bien. Te lo dejo. – Dijo C.C. impasible. – Después de todo tengo muchos juguetes de Cheese-kun que organizar. Disfrútalo. – Calmadamente, se metió de nuevo el dulce a la boca, dio media vuelta y se retiró a otra habitación.

-¡C.C.! – Grito Lelouch furioso, mientras Kaguya decía un "¡Grashias, eresh buenna Chitssu!" – JEREMIAH, no te quedes allí parado. ¡AYUDAME! Es una orden.

- Mmmmh, de hecho estoy en mi día libre. Creo que pasaré las últimas horas del día jugando Diablo IV. Con su permiso Lelouch-sama. – Tranquilamente se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el puente tarareando la canción de Barry White que se oía en el fondo.

- NO ME DEJEN AQUÍ. NO ABANDONEN A UN CAIDO. C.C. JEREMIAH.

- Vammosh Zzerro-shama. No meh obliguesh a eshposarthe a la camma.

Sujetándolo de las piernas, Kaguyalo arrastró al cuarto, mientras Lelouch trataba de clavar las uñas al suelo para frenarlo.

En lo particular, este autor no tiene muy en claro que es más vergonzoso.

Ser violado por una chiquilla de 15 años.

O saberse físicamente mas débil que una chiquilla de 15 años.

Ustedes decidan.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Por si se lo preguntan. NO, Tianzi no hizo nada. Le daba demasiada vergüenza hacer lo que sugirió Villeta. Además que no tenía idea de para que eran los langostinos, las plumas, las esposas y las pinzas de ropa.

Lo que si, es que le pidió ayuda a Xianling para preparar un postre que compartió alegremente con Xingke en la noche antes de dormir.

Ven, eso fue mejor.

Creo.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

La mañana siguiente fue tan penosa y terrible como la noche.

Suzaku entró a su habitación con Mónica, discutiendo sobre los planos que recordaban de la base de Los Ángeles. Estaban tan entretenidos charlando que no se dieron cuenta de las velas apagadas, el aroma, el sonido de Barry White que se repetía por 10ma vez… hasta que llegaron a la cama.

- Lelouch, deja de dormir que la junta estratégica es en 1 hora…

- Oh. Por. Dios. – Dijo la Round rubia mientras se sonrojaba hasta las orejas y cubría su boca con las manos.

- No. Puede. Ser.

- Por favor, ayúdenme. – Suplicó Lelouch desde la cama.

Tenía las manos esposadas al respaldo. Desnudo… al menos hasta donde se podía percibir ya que estaba cubierto por la sabana. Kaguya, en un obvio y avanzado estado de desnudez, abrazada afectuosamente al delgado torso del príncipe.

- ¡Que has hecho? – Preguntó Suzaku, sintiendo poco a poco el enojo crecer.

- ¡Es una niña! Nunca creí que tendrías esos gustos. – Dijo Mónica, siendo incapaz de ver mas semejante fechoría y se retiró del cuarto corriendo. Era demasiada perversión para sus ojos.

- Te recuerdo que es mi PRIMA: - Gritó Suzaku mientras se acercaba peligrosamente.

- Espera que no es lo que piensas Suz… - Se calló.

Bueno, Suzaku lo calló cuando le propinó un derechazo a la barbilla aturdiéndolo.

- Cuando decían lo de esposos, siempre creí que era una broma. – Murmuraba enojado, despidiendo rayos por los ojos, mientras cubría a Kaguya con una sabana del piso y la cargaba. – Eres de lo peor, Lelouch.

Cuando la cabeza le dejó de girar, Lelouch se dio cuenta que lo dejaban solo… esposado aún a la cama.

- OYE ESPERA. NO ME PUEDES DEJAR ASI.

Suzaku, solo le aventó las llaves de las esposas y salió para dejar a Kaguya en otro cuarto.

Suspirando, Lelouch decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer, era ducharse… y pensar en como explicaría las cosas.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Reuniéndose con sus "amigos" en el comedor, Lelouch, con la mascara de Zero en la mano, aún sudaba por lo que había sucedido.

- Escuchen, todo es un malentendido. En realidad no…

- Lelouch, lo lamento. Jeremiah y C.C. ya nos explicaron lo que paso, y la verdad sobre reaccioné con la situación. – Suzaku tenía la cabeza agachada mirando fijamente los huevos revueltos que se había servido.

- Debimos tocar antes de entrar también. Así que, lamento haber pensado tan mal de ti Lelouch. – Mónica también estaba avergonzada… aunque esas imágenes tan… candentes le causarían problemas para dormir.

Jeremiah y C.C… solo sonreían satisfechos.

- No deben disculparse. Fue una situación bastante extraña e incomoda. Entiendo sus reacciones. Pero, no deben preocuparse ni pensar mal. En realidad no pasó nada.

A caray. Eso como que no iba bien.

- ¿Nada? – Preguntó Suzaku

- ¿Nada? – Preguntó Jeremiah.

- ¿Nada? – Preguntó C.C:

- ¿Nada? – Preguntó Mónica.

- No. Nada. – Dijo Lelouch, sintiéndose extraño por sus preguntas.

- Pero ella estaba… y tú estabas. – Dios, Mónica se sonrojaba de nuevo.

- No lo que pasa es que… bueno, había bebido demasiado, y con el cansancio por todo, el sueño ganó. Y… no paso nada. – Se rascó la nuca un tanto apenado.

Los cuatro que no eran Lelouch se miraron entre ellos, y una mirada de comprensión apareció en sus ojos.

Tanto Jeremiah y Suzaku se levantaron de sus asientos mientras C.C. y Mónica se secaban una pequeña lagrimita con una servilleta.

- No te preocupes Lelouch… a todos nos puede pasar eso. – Suzaku puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Lelouch.

- Lelouch-sama, no tiene porque sentirse avergonzado. Es entendible que, con la tensión y lo que ha hecho últimamente, le afecte en esos momentos.

"Momento, ¿Qué tiene que ver la tensión y el cansancio con que Kaguya casi abusa de mi?"

- Estoy seguro que en la farmacia de la nave hay algo para eso.

- El viagra es una buena opción. – Comentó casual Jeremiah.

Entonces, Lelouch entendió todo.

Ellos pensaban que el… que el estaba cansado… y por eso no pudo… por eso no paso nada…

Oh. Por. Dios.

- NO, No ESPEREN. No me refiero a eso. Es ELLA la que estaba ebria. Es ELLA la que estaba cansada. Además es ELLA la que quería. Pero se quedó dormida antes de… bueno de eso. Yo no le hice nada.

Otra mirada de comprensión pasó por los ojos de los cuatro.

- Disculpe, Lelouch-sama – Habló tímida Mónica levantando la mano para llamar la atención. – ¿O sea que fue Kaguya-sama la que lo esposó, lo desnudó… y estaba dispuesta a tener sexo con usted?

- Si. – Era una conversación sumamente extraña. Pero lógica. – Pero no pasó nada.

- O sea que tuviste a una adolescente ebria deseosa de acostarte contigo... ¿y no hiciste nada? – Preguntó Suzaku, aclarando el punto.

- Que no. – De mala gana rectificó el príncipe, sudando de fastidio. Poco a poco su vergüenza cambiaba a enojo.

Suzaku miró a Jeremiah.

Jeremiah después miró a Mónica.

Mónica, miró a C.C.

Quien regresó la mirada a Suzaku.

Al unísono, después de la tercera mirada de entendimiento, preguntaron en coro.

- ¿Eres marica?

Lelouch no sabía si gritar, enojarse, llorar o desmayarse.

No era una buena forma de iniciar la mañana.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

La junta estrategia marchaba bien. Sin ningún problema.

Bueno, excepto por el laargo silencio por parte de Zero cuando se encontró cara a cara con Kaguya. El sonrojo de esta, y su huida rápida.

Fue raro, pero al no saber nadie nada al respecto lo dejaron pasar.

Excepto por las extrañas miradas entre C.C., Suzaku, Mónica y Jeremiah.

Si la mascara de Zero pudiera, sudaría de vergüenza.

Sin embargo, al pasar a lo importante, todo fue olvidado.

-… debido a eso, las defensas son mas fuertes en el sector norte de la base. – Terminaba Mónica con un apuntador señalando varios puntos en el plano desplegado en la pantalla.

- Colocando todo el equipo importante en ese sector que puede ser fácilmente reforzado con unidades de San Francisco, es obvio. – Cooperó Todou. – Lo más lógico es atacar por el suroeste, con sus defensas mas débiles.

- Es por eso que no lo haremos. – Dijo Zero. – nuestro objetivo es solo la recuperación de 2 personas y nada mas. No necesitamos destruir, ni incapacitar ni nada. Mientras mas rápido lo hagamos, tendremos menos bajas.

- Puedo entrar con el Guren y acabar con las defensas perimetrales con 2 dispersiones. – Comentó Kallen, sugiriendo.

- Sería útil, pero no es tan fácil. – Dijo Suzaku. – En esa base se encuentra La Knight Of Four, Dorothea Earnst. Colocando a los Rounds en posiciones, estaría solo debajo de Bismark.

- Además su estilo de pelea es demasiado preciso, apuesto que ha estudiado la forma en que se mueve el Guren, así que debe tener una o dos formas de vencerlo. – Aclaró Mónica, conociendo más que nadie a Dorothea.

- El Guren debe quedar como respaldo, dado su enorme poder y velocidad. – Xingke habló. – Además, si es tan fuerte, es como luchar contra el mismo Bismark, ¿cierto?

Mónica y Suzaku asintieron.

- La operación será una distracción en dos partes. – Hablo Zero poniéndose de pié y tomando el apuntador de Mónica.

- Lord Kururugui y Lord Krushevski entrarán con sus frames en un ataque directo por la parte norte, donde las defensas son mas fuertes. Su objetivo es distraer e incapacitar todas las torretas que puedan. – Los murmullos de "imposible" sonaron entre los militares experimentados. Excepto entre Todou y Kingke. – Si Earnst sale a combatirlos, entonces la fuerza de ataque entrará por el lado suroeste causando toda la destrucción que les sea posible.

- Con esto las fuerzas principales girarán para atacarlos, dejando a los dos frames solos para realizar la extracción. Todou y Chiba comandarán el escuadrón. – Dijo Xingke.

- Nos preocuparemos en defendernos y atraer toda la atención posible.

- Exacto. No presionen ningún ataque que no sea distracción. No me interesa destruir la base, solo quiero a los científicos. – Zero giró ahora a Ougi.

- Mientras tanto el Ikaruga esperará a 50 Km de la costa, sumergido para evadir los radares.

- ¿Qué hay de los submarinos y las patrullas? – Preguntó el castigado comandante.

- Ya me he encargado de eso. Lo importante es pasar por el cerco a las 2030 horas para asegurar el éxito. No antes, no después.

- ¿Qué haré yo? – Preguntó Kallen, sintiéndose como en los últimos días, apartada.

- Nos servirás de apoyo. Una vez que nos acerques nos dejarás trabajar como sabemos hacerlo y te esconderás hasta que aparezca la fuerza principal.

- ¿Nada mas?

- El Guren no es perfecto aún. No voy a arriesgarme a dañarlo, ya que servirá para cubrir la huida de la fuerza de ataque una vez que la operación termine. Con su capacidad de dispersar ataques y disparar a distancia, es la única carta disponible para la huida.

- Solo quiero saber… ¿en verdad pueden penetrar las defensas ustedes solos?- preguntó Chiba a Suzaku y Mónica.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron.

- No la han visto pelear a ella. – Contesto Suzaku.

- No nos han visto pelear juntos. – Contestó Mónica.

- Bien. Iniciaremos la operación la tarde del domingo con el despliegue del Ikaruga a las 1700 horas.

- Jeremiah, Ougi y yo nos quedaremos aquí en Horai. Minami tendrá el comando del Ikaruga. Todou, Chiba y Kallen liderarán las fuerzas de distracción. Zero estará en el puente por si se necesita alguna decisión de última hora.

- Nosotros actuaremos como independientes, así que no se preocupen. – Comentó Suzaku. – Solicitaremos al equipo de Lakshata-san que modifique un poco los Vincent Custom para esto.

- De hecho me gustaría usar los Vincent y Gareth del Ashura. – Dijo Todou. – Si los comparo con los Akatsukis actuales…

- Entiendo. Que así sea. Zero, ¿quieres terminar?

- Aprovecharemos la ceremonia de coronación del domingo en la noche, todos estarán distraídos y pensando que nosotros estaremos haciendo lo mismo. Esa será nuestra ventaja. Todos ya saben cual es su labor, prepárense para ello. El domingo iniciará la operación "Stray Cat"

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

El sol del domingo caía sobre las olas del pacifico mientras el Ikaruga volaba sobre la superficie a excelente velocidad.

Zero en el puente, en su asiento acostumbrado, leía distraídamente mientras C.C. yacía acostada en el sofá de Lakshata sujetando la versión "Soldado" de Chees-kun (el peluche vestido de ropa militar) mientras miraba aburrida la pantalla y comía su pizza de pepperoni y doble queso.

Minami tenía poco que ordenar. El curso era tan perfecto que las operarias también leían, se limaban las uñas o simplemente haraganeaban en sus asientos. Nada iba a cambiar hasta las 2030 horas, tiempo designado para empezar la operación.

Sin embargo en los hangares la situación era distinta.

2 docenas de Black Knights releían los manuales de los Vincent y Gareth (ahora negros o grises) para acostumbrarse aún más a los controles. Varios pilotos de Akatsukis hacían las últimas revisiones de sus Frames junto a los técnicos.

Eso también incluía a Suzaku.

El Vincent Custom , era el mismo tipo que usó un par de semanas atrás. Con un escudo MSV en el brazo izquierdo y el VARIS en la espalda. Pintado ahora de negro, parecía demasiado genérico para su gusto mas no se iba a quejar. Al menos Lakshata logró adaptarle otro escudo en el brazo derecho y montarle dos espadas MVS. Al menos así parecía mas al Lancelot.

Su Lancelot. Seguramente convertido ahora en piezas de repuesto para el Tristan o el Galahad. Bueno, que les aproveche.

Si todo salía bien, pronto tendría en sus manos al Albión.

- Suzaku-kun. – llamó Todou, envuelto en su traje de piloto.

- Todou-san. ¿En que puedo…? – Se interrumpió cuando Todou le lanzó algo. – Esto es…

- Así es. Tú y Mónica-kun necesitarán toda la potencia de fuego y velocidad que puedan tener. Úsenlos, Chiba y yo manejaremos esos Vincent.

Ahora en la mano de Kururugui, sostenía las llaves del Zangetsu y el Akatsuki Jikisan, colocados en el lado opuesto del hangar.

- Todou-san, para la operación los Vincent serán más que suficientes.

- No lo serán. Pueden ser muy buenos, pero mientras más ventajas tengan, será mejor. No debes confiar solo en tu habilidad. Necesitas una buena máquina para poder desarrollarte plenamente.

Por alguna razón, Suzaku se sintió de nuevo de 9 años, entrenando en el Dojo del templo Kururugui. Sonrió ante el recuerdo.

- Gracias Todou-san. Le aseguro que lo aprovecharemos. Tome, aquí están los datos de batalla, siéntase libre de modificarlos a su gusto. – Le tendió la tabla de datos. – ¡Mónica, baja de allí!

Saliendo de su cabina, Mónica Krushevski aterrizó en el piso para recibir las llaves.

Chiba en cambio se acercó a Todou mientras el par de jóvenes caminaban a sus nuevas unidades.

- ¿Por qué se los presta Todou-san? – Dijo en voz baja mientras tomaba la tabla de su Vincent. – Con su habilidad…

- Zero… Lelouch intenta demostrar que sus Knights son los mejores. Y tiene razón. Ve estos valores, ni tú ni yo podremos igualarlos. Tal vez Kallen o Xingke. Si tienen éxito, la moral de los Black Knights aumentará al saber que tienen poderosos aliados para llevarlos a la victoria. No solo debemos depender de Kallen y su Guren.

- Pero, aun no podemos confiar plenamente en ellos.

- Se que tienes tus reservas, Chiba… pero creo que olvidas algo. ¿Recuerdas las fotografías de Suzaku-kun cuando llegó a Japón un par de meses? – Esperó que asintiera. - ¿recuerdas lo que dijiste sobre él?

- Que sus ojos estaban muy apagados. – Dijo recordando la extraña mirada ausente que lucia mientras portaba su uniforme. – Como si le faltara algo.

- Los ojos de ambos son vivos, llenos de propósito y decisión por lo que quieren. – Mantenía la vista fija en ambos jóvenes que se acercaban a los frames. – Ellos lograrán todos sus objetivos, sin importar lo que pase. Por eso confió en ellos.

- Bueno, si usted así lo piensa…

- Vamos, ingresemos nuestros datos de combate… - Por un momento se quedó viendo al Guren y su piloto. – Tan solo desearía que Kallen tuviera esos mismos ojos.

Sin duda Chiba, no supo como responder a esa declaración.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

"Adaptación de vuelo al 90%. Velocidad máxima calculada, 1.5 veces superior al Guren Aéreo. Debe procurarse no maniobrar a esa velocidad para evita tensión extrema en la estructura principal. La garra de radiación presenta problemas de control en dispersión amplia." Kallen leía el reporte de Lakshata mientras esperaba montada en el Guren SEITEN. Detestaba quedar en una posición de soporte, habiendo estado acostumbrada a ir al frente en cada ataque.

Detestaba que la subestimaran, siendo que por si misma era capaz de acabar con la dichosa base son problemas.

Detestaba que la hicieran a un lado, a favor de un par de sujetos "supuestamente ases", que ni siquiera se podrían contar como Black Knights. Y por se Caballeros traidores sin mas habilidad que matar personas…

Si bueno, era injusta y tal vez exageraba. Pero el hecho de ser rechazada y despreciada por esos dos (aún recordaba con ira la humillación después de de la primera junta con Zero); y su incapacidad de sacar una respuesta por parte de Lelouch.

Además que pasaba despierta hasta la madrugada pensando en eso que le dio Todou. Sobre encontrar aquello que le hacia falta.

El no saberlo, la ponía de muy mal humor.

- Equipo de Abastecimiento. Necesito que instalen un cañón y misiles al Zangestu, por favor. – Gritó Suzaku mas abajo mientras se acercaba al técnico responsable del mantenimiento del Frame. – Ingrese estos datos por favor.

Más de media docena de personas comenzaron a moverse.

- Yo necesito que instalen un VARIS a la espalda y cámbienme la espada por una lanza doble del Vincent. – Dio a su vez Mónica mientras tendía su propia información de batalla al Akatsuki Jikisan. - ¿No crees que deberías llevarte un VARIS?

- No lo se, podría pero temo que el Filler se agote demasiado rápido.

- Recuerda que las defensas son muy nutridas.

- Creo que tienes razón. ¡Colóquenle un VARIS también!

- ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? – Les gritó Kallen, confundida al ver que ambos se montaban a las cabinas de Frames que no eran suyos. - ¿Qué hay con Todou-san y Chiba-san.

- Puedes preguntarle. – Dijo Sonriendo Suzaku, cambiando su atención al tablero del Zangetsu.

- No te preocupes y deja a los adultos trabajar, chiquilla. – Terminó Mónica sonriendo amablemente, haciendo que Kallen tuviera ganas de gritarle.

"Chiquilla. ¿Chiquilla? ¿Y lo dice la vieja que aun no termina de desarrollarse?" Pensó con ira Kallen, espiando un poco al cuerpo de Kushevski y compararlo con el suyo.

Por si no lo sabían. Mónica solo era un año mas grande que ella, aunque lucia de 17…

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

A las 2030 horas el Ikaruga pasaba por un hueco en la patrulla de los límites territoriales de Britannia. Después procedió a sumergirse. El silencio era tan vital que Zero amenazó con cualquiera que hiciera ruido con pasarlo por la quilla de la nave o lanzarlo al océano sin más compañía que un patito de hule.

Si, fue raro, pero si algún submarino los detectaba, todo estaría perdido.

A las 2100 horas, justo cuando en Pendragon daban las 1900 horas e iniciaba la ceremonia de coronación del nuevo Emperador Odyseuss U Britannia, la nave salió a la superficie y 3 frames solitarios despegaron de la cubierta, con curso Noroeste para su destino establecido.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Kallen sostenía un aparato que brillaba débilmente de color verde en los brazos del Guren. Con las alas apagadas para no llamar la atención. Suzaku en el Zangetsu y Mónica en el Akatsuki azul oscuro, la sostenían a su vez, aprovechando que el Air Glide System no mostraba ninguna luz sospechosa.

- El estatus del Gefjun Disturber parece normal, el campo de camuflaje electrónico se mantiene en un radio de 10 metros a nuestro alrededor. – Reportaba Kallen desde su cabina iluminada con la luz roja de emergencia. – Si se mantienen volando a baja altura y no me dejan caer, llegaremos dentro del perímetro de la base sin ser detectados.

- Dejarte caer sería un poco descuidado, ¿no crees? – Dijo Suzaku desde el Zangetu. – Tú sigue vigilando el aparato, en cuando estemos a nuestra distancia requerida, iniciaremos el ataque.

- Suzaku, recibo las fotografías del Satélite de la base. Te las estoy transmitiendo.

Kallen también podía verlas en su pantalla.

- Oye… se me hace conocida esa distribución. Torretas de fuego cruzado. Muros en zigzag.

- Esos Gareth en la esquinas de los muros, junto a las líneas de Glouchester terrestres. Es muy parecido a Holanda.

- Si. Se parece demasiado.

- ¿Holanda? – Preguntó kallen, deseosa de unirse a la conversación.

- Kallen, te dejaremos aquí. Ya sabes que hacer. – Dijo Suzaku ignorándola deliberadamente.

- Si quieres saber, observa y aprende chiquilla, que los adultos van a trabajar. – Cerró la Rubia soltando a Kallen junto a Suzaku.

El Guren cayó más de 20 metros antes de frenar rápidamente con el sistema de vuelo, apagándolo de inmediato.

La pelirroja apretó los dientes, extendiendo el brazo derecho del Guren y fantaseando con la posibilidad de abrir fuego.

"Calmada, calmada, calmada. Ya te rogarán que los salves cuando empiecen a atacarlos." Y aunque sabía que estaba mal, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que fracasaran, para que aprendieran una lección.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Varios soldados seguían el avance de Odyseuss por el corredor del auditorio principal del Palacio Imperial. Vestido del mismo uniforme azul que usaba Charles, su rostro parecía calmado, con una débil sonrisa mientras los miembros de la aristocracia y sus medio hermanos se inclinaban para reverenciarlo.

Subió por las escaleras hacia el trono, donde un par de guardias Reales lo esperaban a cada lado del trono en posición de firmes. Una vez allí, se sentó con calmas mientras el vocero gritaba: "Si Majestad Imperial. El 99th Emperador del Sagrado Imperio de Britannia, Odyseuss U Britannia."

Cuando los aplausos empezaban a sonar, la transmisión se interrumpió al accionarse las alarmas de ataque.

- Atención, atención. Estamos bajo ataque. Esto no es un Simulacro. Repito: Esto no es un Simulacro. Todo el personal dirigirse a sus puestos de batalla."

Dorothea se levantó de su asiento en el centro de mando y caminó con rapidez hacia el técnico de radar.

- ¿De donde viene el ataque?

- Mi Lord. Del Norte. Parece que están destruyendo sistemáticamente las torretas y las fuerzas de tierra antes de entrar.

- ¿Numero de unidades enemigas?

- Ah. Solo dos, Lord Earnst.

- ¿Dos? Bien, preparen el Agravain. Y coloquen al personal técnico en el refugio. En especial al Conde Loyd y su asistente.

- Si, Mi Lord.

"Zero, no creí que fueras tan idiota como para atacar este lugar con solo 2 frames."

- ¡Defensa perimetral destruida! ¡Las unidades enemigas han penetrado la ultima red de defensa!

- ¡Que? Es imposible. – Gritó al estudiar los gráficos de radares. - ¿Qué clase de monstruos son esos?

Pese al impacto, no pudo evitar sentir una emoción en su estomago.

Era la excitación… al menos su encierro en esa base no será tan aburrido.

- Comuníquense a San Francisco. Reporten la situación y solicítenle a Nonnette que venga, este plan es demasiado sencillo para ser de Zeero.

- Si, Milord.

Con esto, salió corriendo hacia los hangares.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Kallen estaba boquiabierta.

- Es muy parecido. Es muy similar.

Su mente recordaba aquella vez en que el supuesto ejercito de liberación se apareció hace un año. El gobierno había enviado al Lancelot con su nuevo sistema de vuelo a atacar como distracción. (En aquel entonces reconoció la pericia de Suzaku al acabar sistemáticamente con las defensas hasta quedarse sin energía) Pero la victoria se dio plenamente cuando el Gwain entró a apoyarlo.

Con tan solo 2 frames, las fuerzas de soporte Chinas cayeron en un plazo de tiempo vergonzosamente corto.

Solo 2 frames.

Podía vigilar los movimientos de Mónica y Suzaku desde un barranco a un par de kilómetros. La chica volaba esquivando los disparos Hadron de los Gareth mientras con ambas manos disparaba los VARIS hacia las torretas, abriéndole el paso a Suzaku para encargarse de las tropas de tierra. Depuses descendía intercambiando armas en pleno aire para destruir mas frames y torretas. Cambiaban de posición 2 o tres veces cada 5 minutos. Después volaban juntos cubriéndose las espaldas, girando en el aire en formación, descendiendo con fuerza sobre tanques y Sutherlands aplastándolos. Usando la Seidotou del Zangetsu para alcanzar mas velocidad embestía a 3 frames a la vez mientras el Akatsuki Jikisan perforaba dos mientras disparaba a quemarropa el cañón del brazo.

Todo con una coordinación increíble. Con velocidades de vértigo cuando picaban o giraban. La forma en como parecían complementar sus puntos ciegos en el radar defendiéndose mutuamente de ataques sorpresivos. No existían las apreturas en su defensa, su ataque era preciso. Su puntería era increíble.

En menos de 10 minutos, decenas de frames enemigos yacían humeando, las torretas de defensa desaparecieron y cientos de metros de muros reforzados estaban en ruinas. Por toda la base se oían las alarmas y los gritos de los pilotos eyectados. Mas el chirrido de la llantas de los Frames de reserva tratando de llenar el hueco de los compañeros caídos.

Le dolía reconocerlo. Aún ella, con todo su poder, estaba muy lejos de igualarlos.

- Kallen, muévete al punto 3-4-8. Todou y los demás están a punto de despegar.

- Entendido. – Respondió Kallen a Zero por el radio. - ¿Qué hay de ellos? No debería…

- Apégate al plan. Ellos pueden cuidarse a si mismos.

- Entiendo. – Le dolía reconocer, que no la necesitaban en absoluto.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- Suzaku, cuidado, tienes 3 Vincent a tus 11.

- Monica, 2 Gareth a tus 10.

- Toma el VARIS, descenderé a desactivar el generador.

- Entendido, toma la Seidotou.

- No. Con la lanza es más que…

- Boogey enemigo. A las 3

- Tiene una gran fuente de energía…

- Bien, así que los Black Knights al fin hacen su aparición. – Sonó una joven voz en el aire. Una voz que hizo sentir un creciente escalofrío a los Round renegados. – Bien, me alegra haber estado aquí. En verdad me alegra.

- Agravain.

- Aa. Dorothea Earnst.

El intimidante frame de la Knight of Four aparecía, dominando el cielo de la base.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

En el puente del Ikaruga, Zero apretaba los puños al ver el frame en las pantallas.

Era tan grande como el Galahad, negro y rojo. Con un escudo de casi 2 metros de metal solido en el brazo izquierdo y un yelmo en la cabeza redondeado, como casco griego. El sistema de vuelo era una enorme mochila con 4 alas rectas y dos toberas circulares en la parte trasera. Aparentemente no tenía ninguna arma, como no fuera 4 Slash Harken en los costados y 6 cubiertas de misiles en las piernas.

- Así que ese es el famoso Agravain. Con razón dijeron que Earnst estaba al nivel de Bismark. ¡Que hay de Todou?

- Su fuerza aún esta cubierta por los dispositivos de Gefjun Disturber. Pero el último reporte es que estaban tocando la costa. – Respondió Hinata. – Kallen se esta moviendo para interceptarlos. ¿Le digo que apoye a los KoZ? El Guren podría…

- No. Suzaku y Mónica deben ser capaces de enfrentar a ese frame.

- Todou informa que están en posición de atacar. – Avisó Futabe.

- Que lo hagan. Desvíen a todos los frames. Que inicien la segunda parte de la operación.

Mientras las instrucciones eran dadas y las marcas amigas aparecían en el radar, Zero solo pudo pensar en sus aliados.

"No lo olvides Suzaku: Vive." Pensó con preocupación.

C.C. se paró a su lado colocando una de sus manos en el hombro, apretándolo suavemente.

Ella también estaba preocupada.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Sintiendo que sus ojos llameaban, Suzaku tomó la delantera en el ataque usando los propulsores de la Seidotou para ganar velocidad, girando en el aire, aplicó toda la fuerza que pudo en el ataque de la espada, chocando con un fuerte "clang" en el tremendo escudo del Agravain.

- Todou, ¿verdad? – Preguntó por los parlantes Dorothea, identificando al Zangetsu en la computadora. – Tu reputación te precede. Pero descubrirás que, no seré tan fácil de sorprender, y más si no tienes ayuda.

Llevando la mano derecha del frame al escudo, sacó un hacha circular de doble filo y la encendió, tomando el color rojo del MVS.

Suzaku alcanzó a retirarse a tiempo para evitar el ataque.

Mónica se lanzó a su vez, disparando el VARIS mientras giraba la lanza, deteniendo a su vez el hacha, pero perdiendo el rifle por un golpe del escudo que hizo que el frame se estremeciera por el golpe.

Ambos se alejaron del frame.

- Parece que no sabe quienes somos en realidad. Pero aún así…

- Es como pelear contra el Galahad. Al menos podemos estar agradecidos que no tenga la Excalibur.

- Déjame intentar algo, Recoge tu VARIS mientras tanto.

- De acuerdo.

Suzaku volvió a acercarse al estático Agravain de nuevo usando su velocidad para rodearlo. Disparó el VARIS hacia el sistema de flote, descubriendo un escudo MSV protegiéndolo. Disparó de nuevo hacia el hombro derecho, deteniéndose con otro escudo. Al final al frente disparando al escudo, encontrando otro mas.

- Interesante ¿verdad? No existe otro frame que supere en defensa a este Agravain. Así que solo te queda una oportunidad, Todou-san. ¡Atácame! Quiero ver esa fuerza que derrotó a Bismark en el Área 11.

Suzaku, verificó su radar. Las fuerzas del verdadero Todou empezaban a atacar la parte sur de la base llevándose a todos los frames hacia ellos. Bien, solo tenía que concentrarse en ella.

Al no tener respuesta, Dorothea encendió las toberas agitando el hacha, detenida por la Seidotou del Zangetsu. Suzaku tuvo que encender los propulsores para competir con la potencia del Agravain.

"Maldición es demasiado fuerte." Rompió el contacto tratando de aprovechar su velocidad y atacar por la espalda. Dorothea giró a tiempo defendiéndose con el escudo. Suzaku en cambio giró una vez mas tratando de sorprenderla en algún punto ciego, encontrando un escudo MSV en cada ataque.

- Suzaku, ¡A un lado! – Gritó Mónica por el canal privado, haciendo que Kururugui rompiera hacia la derecha.

La bala del VARIS entró en contacto con el metal del Agravain, destruyendo una capa de blindaje.

- No es un omniescudo. Aun tenemos oportunidad. – Declaró mientras se acercaba y guardaba el VARIS en la espalda y sostenía su lanza.

- Je. Si no me atacan, ¡YO LO HARÊ! – Con las toberas encendidas, Dorothea se acercó a Suzaku, tomándolo desprevenido.

Alcanzó al menos encender el escudo de partículas frente a él deteniendo el hacha, pero sacudiéndose por el impacto. Mónica en cambio se acercó por la espalda, tratando de distraerla con la lanza, deteniéndose por el escudo y girando para patear la cabeza del Agravain. Suzaku a su vez, apagó el escudo y lanzó la espada hacia adelante para una estocada hacia el hombro izquierdo.

Dorothea logró evadirla, pero mostro un detalle: Su escudo no podía estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo.

Al Zangetsu y el Akatsuki se alejaron de nuevo, tratando de asimilar su descubrimiento. En sus pantallas mostraban la cara del otro y ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

- Qué me dices Mónica, ¿bailamos?

- Seguro. El hombre dirige.

Suzaku le lanzó su VARIS. Mónica al recibirlo guardó la lanza en la espalda y tomó el suyo. Con ambos rifles en cada mano se colocó detrás de Kururugui.

- ¡AHORA! – Gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Suzaku, ayudado por la espalda, inició curso de colisión hacia Dorothea quien lo esperaba con el escudo listo. Mónica en cambio, disparó ambos VARIS alternadamente. Los disparos verdes pasaban sobre los hombros de Suzaku impactándose con el escudo del frame enemigo. Suzaku giró hacia la izquierda, provocando a Dorothea a atacarlo, chocando de nuevo su espada contra la hoja del hacha y dejándose impulsar hacia un lado, abriendo la defensa de Dorothea, para un disparo aislado de Mónica. Al brillar el escudo Suzaku disparó el Harken de la espada apuntando a la cabeza llamando la atención de su enemigo.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Dorothea se vio obligada a alejarse para reanudad su ataque. Ese movimiento fue aprovechado por los dos para cambiar posiciones. Mónica lanzó los VARIS a Suzaku quien a su vez le aventó a espada. Ahora era él era quien disparaba obligando al Agravain a defenderse mientras Mónica giraba a su alrededor lanzando estocadas alternadamente, forzándola a girar constantemente para detener los ataques.

Entonces uno de los misiles del Zangetsu se adhirió al escudo, desatando la carga de radiación.

- ¿Tenia un arma de esas? – Se preguntó en voz anta mientras rápidamente repasaba todos los videos que había visto del Zangestu, recordando que nunca había usado algo así.

Dirigiendo toda la energía al escudo, movió el hacha apuntando al Akatsuki azul y disparó. El Harken Booster de la cabeza la lanzó el arma hacia Mónica quien desplegó el escudo y fue empujada por la tremenda fuerza del arma.

Cuando la onda de radiación desapareció, el hacha regresó a su lugar y encendiendo las toberas atacó directamente a Mónica, quien sorprendida tardo un poco en reaccionar. La hoja descendía peligrosamente hacia ella, lista para partirla en dos, cuando fue tacleada con fuerza por Suzaku, evitando el ataque.

De inmediato, sin mediar palabras, reanudaron el ataque, intercambiando armas en el aire y disparando al unísono girando alrededor de Dorothea.

Esquivando, bloqueando, lanzando ataques, poco a poco sentía que el sudor se acumulaba en la frente mientras una sonrisa tensa crecía en su rostro.

"Son buenos. En verdad son muy buenos." Pensó al ver la coordinación. "Pero yo soy mejor."

Lanzándose hacia adelante, escogiendo un objetivo, extendió el brazo izquierdo para golpear al frame negro con el escudo. Este a su vez, desplegó el suyo siendo arrastrado un par de metros por el impacto. A su derecha, El Frame azul disparó el rifle, siendo bloqueado por el hacha, que salió volando impulsada por el Booster hacia ella.

- AHORA. – Gritó Suzaku alejándose lo suficiente para apagar el escudo y lograr disparar su VARIs hacia el cable del hacha.

- ¿QUEE? – Gritó la piloto al ver como el Akatsuki esquivaba el arma y esta seguía su curso sin ser detenida por nada.

Una gota fría le escurrió por la barbilla mientras miraba incrédula la acción.

Lentamente ambos frames se alienaron, uno al lado del otro, con las armas listas para seguir peleando.

Dorothea no pudo evitar reír. Con ganas. Carcajadas de excitación al sentir la emoción de la pelea contra rivales tan hábiles.

- Si. No esperaba más del Milagroso Todou. – (Aun no sabía quienes eran los pilotos en realidad) – MUESTRENME MAS.

Con el mango del arma, lo metió de nuevo al escudo, acoplándola con la hoja de emergencia. Ahora tenía una espada corta en la mano, lista para seguir peleando.

Lo demostró arrojándose hacia sus rivales, riendo con alegría.

No era lo que los otros dos lo disfrutaran.

Abriéndose a los lados, rodearon a Dorothea. La espada corta detuvo la Seidotou. El escudo la lanza. Giró usando las piernas para patear las cabezas de los frames sacándolos de equilibrio y dedicándose a atacar al Akatsuki.

Mónica maldecía entre dientes al detener el embate del Agravain. En obvia desventaja por el tremendo peso de su rival, solo pudo bloquear con esfuerzo alternando ambas hojas. El ataque se detuvo cuando Suzaku, lanzó una estocada directa al hombro izquierdo mostrando el escudo MSV. Mónica disparó el Slash Harken del pecho hacia la cara del Agravain dañando los receptores visuales.

Dorothea no le importó, golpeó a Suzaku con el escudo de metal y pateó a Mónica en el torso del frame. Corrió unos diagnósticos de emergencia y encendió las Factsphere de los hombros para suplir con el daño de la cara.

- Suzaku, enfoquémonos en un solo lado. – Habló por el canal privado.

- Le tengo más miedo a su escudo izquierdo. – Dijo, ganándose un asentimiento por parte de su compañera.

- BIEN.

De nuevo se lanzaron al ataque. Mónica empezó agitando la lanza, acercándose lo más posible. Suzaku disparó el cañón del brazo obligando a Dorothea a cubrirse con el escudo mientras detenía la lanza con su espada. Ocupada por ambos lados, Suzaku giró para hundir la Seidotou en el hombro izquierdo, detenido por el escudo MSV.

Mónica, gritando, puso toda la fuerza del frame en desviar la espada y, separando las lanzas, tomó el filo inferior y lo encajó en el hombro, sacando chispas en de la armadura.

- INFELIZ. – Contestó Dorothea mientras giraba para patear el Frame azul.

Su brazo izquierdo estaba muerto. Con una maldición lo eyectó para evitar la perdida de energía.

Tan solo tenía la espada corta, el escudo multi dirección y las armas de los costados y piernas.

Sus enemigos no le dieron oportunidad de pensar.

El Zangetsu atacaba con saña con su espada, obligándola a usar toda su pericia para bloquear los ataques con la suya. El Frame azul disparaba alternadamente el VARIS, manteniéndola ocupada en dirigir el escudo a los puntos de contacto. Si seguía presionada así no duraría mucho.

El Zangetsu ataco verticalmente hacia abajo, ella se alejó tan solo un poco para esquivar la espada y se lanzó de inmediato hacia delante para hundir su hoja en el centro del frame negro.

Suzaku, imitando el movimiento de Todou en China hace meses, encendió las toberas de la espada girando el filo y con velocidad pasmosa la movió hacia arriba, cortando limpiamente el brazo del Agravain.

Crujiendo los dientes Dorothea desvió toda la energía al escudo MSV del cuerpo, a tiempo para detener dos misiles de radiación lanzados por ambos frames enemigos.

Suzaku y Mónica sonrieron al ver como un dispositivo pequeño estallaba en la espalda del frame señalando el daño de algún componente importante.

"Generador MSV dañado." Avisó la computadora de Dorothea al explotar su escudo. Ahora solo le quedaban los Harken y los misiles.

Desesperada los lanzó, Mónica bloqueó los Harken con el escudo de radiación, y Suzaku, girando hacia abajo, bloqueó los misiles con el "cabello" del Zangetsu.

Moviéndose al mismo tiempo, el Frame negro se colocó encima de Dorothea mientras que Mónica se puso a la derecha.

Era claro lo que buscaban.

Mordiéndose los labios, la orgullosa Knight Of Tour accionó la eyección de la cabina, alejándose de inmediato.

El Agravain fue partido en cuatro cuando los ataques de ambos Knights Of Zero se conectaron, y explotó iluminando la noche.

- JAMAS OLVIDARE ESTO; TODOU. – Gritó Dorothea mientras el paracaídas de la cabina se accionaba, dejándola aterrizar seguramente fuera de la base.

Ambos jóvenes se miraban mutuamente en las pantallas. Habían logrado derrotar al poderoso Agravain de Dorothea, sin mas que daños menores en sus respectivas maquinas. Se sonrieron y mostraron un pulgar felicitándose.

- Buen trabajo. – Los felicitó Zero por la red. – Todou sigue distrayendo en el sur de la base. Ahora busquen a sus objetivos.

- Correcto. Si no ha cambiado, aún bajo ataque debe estar trabajando. - Dijo Suzaku. – Mónica, cúbreme.

- Dalo por hecho.

Con un breve impulso se dirigieron a uno de los hangares. Donde, cubierto por el Akatsuki Jikisan, el Zangetsu entro aparatosamente por el techo.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- Loyd-san, Cecile-san, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Solo les pido que me den la oportunidad de explicarles lo que ha pasado. En estos momentos los Black Knights, no los Knights Of Zero los necesitamos con desesperación. Si después de escuchar lo que tenemos que decirles prefieren regresar a Britannia, tienen mi palabra y la de Zero que los dejaremos ir sin ninguna represalia.

- ¿Zero? Entonces, ¿de verdad estas trabajando con el? – Preguntó Cecile asombrada.

Encima de ellos, el Akatsuki de Mónica accionó el escudo de radiación para detener una barrera de misiles disparados a su dirección. Una brisa calida cargada de humo y algunos pequeños escombros sopló entre ellos.

Suzaku sudó un poco.

-Se que suena extraño, pero les garantizo que hay una buena razón para lo que he hecho, y quiero que la escuchen. Por favor, vengan conmigo. – El Frame volvió a repetir el ademán, acercando un poco más la mano hacia ellos.

Cecile estaba… bueno, confundida. Tal vez de toda Britannia, era quien mas conocía a Suzaku. No solo por trabajar con él en el desarrollo del Lancelot. Sino por haberlo acompañado en los momentos buenos y malos. Estuvo allí cuando lo acusaron de lo de Clovis. Estuvo allí cuando platicaba de sus problemas en la escuela. Estuvo allí cuando pasó más de 48 horas seguidas en el Lancelot buscando sobrevivientes en Narita. Estuvo allí cuando Euphemia le declaró su amor, y incluso lo aconsejó cuando quiso llevarla a una cita. Estuvo allí cuando, con el cuerpo de la princesa en brazos, entraba gritando ayuda. Estuvo allí en su entierro. En aquellas noches de insomnio producto de una conciencia atormentada gracia a las misiones "especiales" ordenadas por el Emperador.

Y había visto como sus ojos se apagaban paulatinamente mientras se hundía en un patrón que poco a poco lo carcomía, todo por obtener un objetivo noble.

Y ahora, al verlo a los ojos, no veía al Knight Of Seven. Veía al mismo chico que se subió por primera vez al Lancelot, una vida atrás-

Algo había pasado. Y deseaba saber que era.

Loyd en cambio, estaba atrapado entre el sentimiento de aprecio por su mejor Devicer, su curiosidad como científico, o su deber como Britano.

- ¿Por qué dices que nos necesitas, Lord Kururugui? – Preguntó, extrañamente usando su titulo. Signo que no presagiaba algo bueno.

- Necesito que me hagan un frame. Uno capaz de superar al Albión para no perder ante Bismark. A cambio, les garantizo presentarle a 4 Devicer tan buenos o mejores que yo. – Suzaku sonrió al ver los ojos de asombro de Loyd. – Como dije, si después de conocer nuestras razones optan por no ayudarnos, los dejaremos ir sin ninguna represalia. Tienen mi palabra.

Cecil miró el rostro de Loyd.

Si, estaba emocionado con esa perspectiva. Y sonrió mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del científico.

- Bueno, Loyd-san, siempre podemos decir que nos secuestraron, ¿no cree?

- Suzaku-kun… quiero escucharte.

- ¡Gracias! - Arrodilló el frame. – Cecil-san usted primero por favor.

Con movimientos delicados, subió a la científica hacia la cabina, haciéndola que se sentara detrás de él.- No se preocupe Loyd-san, alguien cuidará de usted.

El hombre de lentes se sintió extraño cuando las garras del Zangetsu se cerraron alrededor de él y el frame levantaba el vuelo.

- Te tomaste tu tiempo. – Dijo Mónica por la red mientras ambos frames se acercaban. Por supuesto, esto sorprendió a Cecile

- Lo siento. Lleva a Loyd por favor. – Al llegar con ella, Mónica abrió la cabina y dejó que Loyd se sentara detrás de ella.

- Bien ahora… ¿Sujétense! – Dijeron ambos a su respectivo pasajero cuando las alarmas de sus maquinas destellaron.

Con un movimiento brusco esquivaron dos gruesos disparos Hadron, sacando gritos de espanto a los científicos.

- Frames acercándose por el norte. Maldición. – Dijo Suzaku al observar las marcas del radar.

Otra lluvia de misiles los hizo maniobrar con desesperación mientras la computadora designaba identidad a sus nuevos enemigos. 12 Gareth, 24 Vincent y más de 30 Glouchester volaban en formación liderados por un frame distintivo.

- Es el Lamorak. – Dijo Mónica tragando duro.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- Zero, tenemos nuestros objetivos, tenemos que retirarnos pero se acerca el Lamorak por el norte.

- Lo veo Suzaku. Tú y Mónica eviten el combate a toda costa. Denle prioridad a escapar, en un momento mandaré a alguien a cubrirlos.

El Ikaruga sumergido seguía la batalla de cerca. Todou y sus hombres aún peleaban como distracción, pero al fin las fuerzas debilitadas por el primer ataque de sus Knights comenzaba a ceder. Sin embargo separar un escuadrón para brindar escape no era una opción hasta que la superioridad del General fuera absoluta.

Aun le quedaba una carta para jugar.

- Kallen, cubre al Zangetsu y al Akatsuki. Con que te encargues de ese frame en el centro es más que suficiente.

- Entendido. ¿Solo de él? – Preguntó Kallen extrañada revisando sus pantallas.

- Ten cuidado. Esta identificada como la Knight Of Nine, no te descuides, aun debes de servir como cubierta para el escape en la costa.

- Correcto.

"Porque llegaron tan rápido aquí… Alguno de los marinos filtro información… imposible. Schneizel… tal vez, pero es demasiado preciso. A menos que…" Pensó Zero mientras revisaba un mapa en una pantalla cercana.

"Si, ya veo… Je, debí tomar eso en cuenta."

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Con un par de cañones similares al Stark Hadron del Lancelot Conquista, el Lamorak mantenía al Zangetsu y al Akatsuki ocupados esquivando, bloqueando su ruta de escape, permitiendo que un contingente de Vincent y Gareth se acercaran hacia ellos. El resto volaban para reforzar las debilitadas fuerzas de defensa que estaban a punto de caer por Todou y los demás.

Cecil se aferraba desesperadamente a Suzaku mientras las sacudidas bruscas los castigaban al esquivar los disparos. Y en menos de un minuto, los ataques de los frames enemigos.

- Esto es malo, si Nonnette se acerca estamos perdidos. – Dijo con voz tensa mientras giraba para cortar las piernas de un Vincent al a vez que evadía el disparo de un Gareth.

- Demonios, demonios, demonios. – Murmuraba Mónica con dientes apretados al disparar el ultimo misil de radiación hacia un incauto Glouchester y con una lanza en cada mano inutilizaba un Vincent cortándole los brazos. – LOYD, SI NO PONES TUS MANOS MAS ABAJO, JURO QUE TE DEJARÉ CAER DESDE ESTA ALTURA.

Loyd abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que en su desesperación se había abrazado al cuerpo de Mónica… con las manos en sus… este… allí.

- Lo siento. Lo siento. – Gimió mientras cerro sus brazos en la cintura de la chica y cerraba los ojos de nuevo.

- Mucho mejor. – Ahora sin esa distracción, le fue más facil derribar a 2 frames con el VARIS.

Sin embargo, palideció al ver una columna de energía roja acercarse a ella.

Con un fulgor similar, el brazo del Guren apareció bloqueando el disparo efectivamente. Suzaku, igualmente, fue salvado cuando Kallen se colocó frente a el y accionando el escudo desvió el disparo hacia la tierra.

-Ja. Sabia que terminaría salvándoles el…

- Ten cuidado Kallen. Jamás dejes que se acerque a ti.- La interrumpió Mónica dando media vuelta y saliendo del campo de batalla. – Si te llega a atrapar con sus brazos, jamás la vencerás.

- ¿Qué? – Se dijo la pelirroja retrayendo el brazo y abriendo las alas en un intento de intimidar al Lamorak.

- No comentas el error de subestimarla, y acábala lo mas rápido posible. – Ordenó Suzaku siguiendo a Mónica.

"¿Porque le tienen tanto miedo?" Se preguntó, dejando el enojo para después.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Mientras volaban esquivando disparos esporádicos, Suzaku recordó algo importante.

- Cecile-san, ¿Dónde esta…?

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- Suzaku, ¿A dónde diablos vas?

- Sigue. Aún me falta recoger algo. – Dijo simplemente, regresando a la Base.

Donde la batalla empezaba a recrudecer.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

A simple vista el Lamorak no impresionaba.

Era como una versión robusta de un Sutherland rojo y dorado. Demasiado cuadrado, lleno de ángulos rectos. La amenaza mas palpable era el par de Cañones montados en los hombros, que demostraron ser acoplables cuando se plegaron en si mismos para guardarse en la espalda, a ambos lados de la cabina.

"Que raro," Se dijo Kallen, "un Round con un frame tan sencillo."

Sin más se lanzó hacia delante, colando alrededor del frame para distraerlo y en un punto ciego, disparó el Booster del brazo, sujetando el brazo izquierdo del Lamorak.

- Lo lamento. Desearía que hubieras dado mas batalla. – Girando el mando, abrió el seguro del disparador y apretó el botón.

Nonnette en su cabina, sonrió.

El seguro en el brazo se abrió, disparando una de las cargas de energía. Entrando por los amplificadores y complicados circuitos de resonancia, las partículas sobrecargadas viajaron por los conductos hacia el emisor del brazo desatando una onda de calor que hubiera freído a un frame normal.

Pero no al Lamorak.

Extrañamente, la onda se comportó extraña.

Rebotaba en la superficie. Hilos de energía crecían alrededor de los dedos disipándose a pocos centímetros de la superficie.

- Guren SEITEN, actualización del Guren Aéreo presentado hace 3 meses en la llegada de la Gobernadora Nunnally. Su temible Onda de radiación, encargada de freír circuitos e incendiar el Sakuradite de un frame es conocida por todos.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Kallen sorprendida. Cuando el aire sobrecalentado se disipo mostrando el intacto cuerpo del Lamorak.

- Sin embargo es inútil contra una armadura altamente refractaria. – Con un movimiento el brazo izquierdo se adelantó un poco, sujetando el cable del Guren. – Una armadura que ni siquiera las armas MSV pueden cortar.

Encendiendo de golpe el Sistema de Vuelo y usando los increíbles servos del Frame, jaló al Guren con una fuerza descomunal.

Kallen, sorprendida, sintió que casi se salía de su asiento mientras era arrastrada hacia el Lamorak.

"Si dejas que se acerque a ti…" La advertencia de Mónica adquiría un nuevo significado.

Otro tirón con la mano derecha. Y uno mas, cerró por completo la distancia.

- Jamás subestimes a un Round. – Dijo con frialdad Nonnette mientras cerraba el puno derecho y lo arrojaba con violencia hacia delante.

Varias placas de armadura cedieron ante el impacto, haciendo que la cabeza de Kallen chocara con el tablero. Las alarmas de daño moderado sonaron por todo el frame.

Otro golpe en el mismo lugar. Ahora una fea fractura en las "gemas" verdes del pecho.

Otro más, varios circuitos alrededor del Filler se dañaron reduciendo un 5% la eficiencia del Yggdrasil Drive.

Otro más, la energía experimentó un descenso momentáneo, haciendo parpadear las alas.

- ¿Qué pasa? No me digas que esto es todo lo que la "As" de los Black Knights puede ofrecer.

Una vez que la cabeza de Kallen dejo de girar, sus reflejos funcionaron, bloqueando el siguiente golpe con su propia mano evitando mas daño.

- Eres tú, la que no debes subestimar a un Black Knight. Se alejó mandando la orden a su brazo de retraerse.

Este no hizo nada.

"No puede ser… el mecanismo del Harken esta…"

La cara sonriente de Nonnette apareció por el canal abierto. La experimentada Round señaló a unas pequeñas chispas que brotaban de la base del brazo.

- Deberías tratar con más respeto a tu Frame. Después de todo, es una maquina muy singular.

Por tercera vez, jaló el cable haciendo que el frame de Kallen se viera arrastrado de nuevo hacia ella. Solo que esta vez, tomó el hombro derecho con la mano y los potentes dedos se encajaron en la armadura, aprisionándola perfectamente.

"Si te llega a atrapar con sus brazos…" Sonó de nuevo la voz de la rubia.

- ¿Qué clase de frame es este? – Preguntó, forcejeando inútilmente para zafarse.

- Knightmare Frame de Séptima Generación. Especializado para combate a corto alcance. Lamorak. ¿Y sabes que? Con este frame, sería capaz de arrancarle los brazos al Galahad.

Sonrió salvajemente mientras sacaba una cuchilla MSV del brazo y se preparaba para encajarla contra el Core Luminous del Guren.

Kallen accionó de inmediato su propio escudo.

La fuerza del frame era ridícula. Por un momento recordó la primera vez que enfrentó al Lancelot con un Glasgow. Trató de golpearlo, siendo detenida por la mano del frame blanco, quien al apretar, deshizo por completo las articulaciones en un montón de pedazos.

Su mismo Guren, con la garra, fue capaz de entrar por el escudo MSV del Lancelot Conquista en Tokio, rompiéndolo.

- Como puede ser tan fuerte este frame. – Empezó a desesperarse cuando a energía del escudo empezó a descender mientras la hoja roja trataba de penetrarlo.

Pequeños rayos botaban en el lugar del contacto, al igual que otros aparecían en el lugar donde la tenían sujeta.

Nonnette dejó de presionar para tomar vuelo. Era la oportunidad de Kallen.

Moviendo el brazo derecho con desesperación, sacó el Cuchillo MVS de la espalda, accionándolo, cambiando el color de su hoja al púrpura.

Tomó la cuchilla entre sus hojas y las giró, rompiéndola en pedazos.

Levantándola ahora, fue su turno de atacar al Lamorak.

Era verdad, la superficie altamente refractaria no era cortada por su hoja. Nonnette bloqueaba y desviaba los ataques de Kallen mientras hacía más presión en el hombro derecho, con la intención de estrujarlo hasta sepáralo de su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, sacó su propia hoja. Un cuchillo similar a los de uso militar apareció bloqueando los ataques de la chica.

- Eres fuerte niña. Pero te falta algo. Puedo ver en tu cara que necesitas algo más para poder crecer. – Dijo Nonnette amablemente por la red, mirando por el canal abierto la cara sudorosa de Kallen. Rompió el contacto tomando vuelo para atacar de nuevo. Siendo detenida por la desesperación de la chica. – Sin embargo tus ataques son muy predecibles. Pese a recibir esta maquina, sigues peleando igual que hace un año. He estudiado tus ataques, y no has evolucionado mucho desde entonces.

- ¡Con que derecho me hablas así, Britannia? – Gritó furiosa.

Una cosa era que Todou le dijera eso. Otra cosa era que los idiotas (Suzaku y Mónica) la trataran como una novata. Y una muy distinta era que su enemigo le restregara en la cara sus defectos.

Aunque una parte muy en el fondo de ella, reconocía que decían la verdad.

Pero sirvió de algo… una idea se le ocurrió.

Estallando en mil pedazos, el cuchillo del Guren reventó cuando Nonnette encajó su propia hoja en el lugar donde las cuchillas del Guren se unían. Girando con brusquedad, rompió la resistente hoja que semanas atrás, habían cortado las espadas del Lancelot.

- Es una pena que tenga que terminar aquí… - Dijo con ligero pesar en su voz mientras apuntaba el cuchillo al centro del pecho del Guren.

Kallen Gritó, recogiendo las piernas del Frame y pateando con fuerza el pecho del Lamorak. La hoja cortó limpiamente la pierna derecha pero le permitió escapar, dejando la placa superior del hombro en la mano de Nonnette.

La sorpresa de la Round creció cuando Kallen soltó el cable del brazo, dejándolo caer, y este aún atrapado en al brazo izquierdo del Lamorak.

- Interesante. Una acción desesperada, sorpresiva…reconozco que tienes buenos reflejos, pero ¿como piensas atacar ahora? – Lo estaba disfrutando.

Fue muy buena idea dedicarse a vigilar las patrullas marinas esa noche. Al ver una brecha en el cerco protector del borde territorial no programada, justo en la ruta a los Ángeles, la hizo sospechar que algo pasaba.

Por eso ordeno el despliegue de sus tropas para asistir a Dorothea. Lamentablemente no llegó a tiempo para ayudarla en su pelea contra esos frames… pero el destino le aportaba un reto estupendo.

Kallen extendió las alas, dirigiendo ola la energía a ellas, haciendo que un flujo de luz roja brotara desde el centro del frame.

"Ah si. Las alas. Con esas pudo partir a varios frames en Tokio, incluso le cortó una pierna al Lancelot de Suzaku. E intentó dañar a Bismark…" Servia de algo estudiar videos de batalla de otros Rounds.

Decidiendo que necesitaba ambos brazos, arrancó a la fuerza el brazo del Guren y lo aventó a un lado. Cruzó los brazos frente a ella cuando Kallen avanzó con velocidad para embatir.

"Por favor funciona…" Kallen frenó de inmediato, sorprendiendo a su rival y accionó el Booster remoto.

Con un pequeño destello el brazo voló hacia Nonnette, sorprendiéndola y chocando con su cara.

- ¿Que? ¿Puedes hacer eso? – Gritó al tener las cámaras frontales ocupadas por el emisor de radiación del brazo.

- No creo que tu armadura cubra todo el frame, ¿verdad? Por eso usas los brazos para protegerte… así que.

Con un vuelo corto, se acercó, acoplando el brazo en su lugar.

- Gracias por la lección, Britana. Jamás volveré a subestimar a un Round.

- Ok. Me alegra. – Dijo Dorothea sonriendo, accionando el sistema de eyección.

Con un destello, el Lamorak se cubrió de calor, burbujeando y explotando en mil pedazos.

- Piloto, te has ganado mi respeto. – Dijo Nonnette, aun en el canal abierto, sonriendo a Kallen. – Espero enfrentarte de nuevo, y que encuentras lo que te falta.

Sin más, el paracaídas de la cabina se accionó, dejando caer con suavidad a la Knight Of Nine.

Pero por alguna razón, Kallen no se sentía alegre por haber vencido.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- ¿Dónde esta Suzaku? – Preguntó Zero, aliviado por ver a Kallen viva aún. – ¿Mónica?

- No lo se, dijo que aún tenía algo que recoger.

- No puede ser… acaso fue por… - Murmuró Loyd recordando algo.

Una explosión gigantesca iluminó la noche cuando un depósito de combustible estalló por un disparo de VARIS, tragándose a 4 frames Britanos. El Zangetsu apareció en medio de ella, con el "cabello" un tanto dañado por la explosión.

- Lo lamento. No podía dejarlo… Ite. – Se quejó de repente.

- Suzaku. Suzaku. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas herido? – Gritó Zero alarmado.

- No, es que… hacia tiempo que no sentía algo…

En la pantalla del Ikaruga apareció la cara adolorida de Kururugui, mientras Cecile arrancaba a Arthur de su espalda.

El asustado gato, con tanto movimiento y ruido, había clavado las garras a la espalda del piloto, haciendo que apretara los dientes.

- Zangetsu, regresando. – Reportó.

- Tu… en verdad te tienen loco los gatos…

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Kallen, recibiendo las ordenes de Zero, se rezagó, disparando intermitentemente su onda en dispersiones, manteniendo a la raya a los frames enemigos. Todos los frames amigos se escabullían, algunos cargando las cabinas de pilotos eyectados.

Todou se alegró de saber que, pese a la batalla, las circunstancias y demás, no habían tenido una sola baja que lamentar.

El Ikaruga salió a la superficie abriendo las cubiertas de hangares.

- Zero, todos los frames han regresado, tan solo falta el Guren. – Informó Minami, revisando las pantallas.

- Bien, Giren la nave 5ª a estribor y carguen en Cañón Hadron. Inclinación 3ª hacia abajo. – Ordenó poniéndose de pie. – Que Kallen se eleve 200m sobre el nivel del mar a mi señal.

Los dedos de los operarios teclearon frenéticamente en sus consolas como respuesta a sus deberes. La tensión crecía entre ellos al ver como decenas de marcas enemigas se acercaban peligrosamente hacia el Ikaruga. En el puerto, una docena de barcos cargados de Portman II zarpaban preparados para atraparlos.

- Cañón Hadron cargado. Blanco fijado. Confirmando impacto en… ¿El mar? – preguntó Kizuna al revisar de nuevo las coordenadas.

- Zero, no podemos desperdiciar un disparo en el mar. Debemos acabar con las fuerzas que nos persiguen. – Protesto Minami.

- Ya tenemos lo que buscábamos. No pienso causar bajas innecesarias entre mis enemigos o aliados. – Dijo Zero firme. – Ya se ha derramado demasiada sangre.

"Wow. Que noble." Fue el pensamiento entre los que desconocían la identidad del enmascarado.

Minami solo se mordió los labios, recordando la charla que habían tenido con Ougi semanas atrás.

- Que Kallen se retire. ¡Fuego!

Las toberas se abrieron desatando un mar de fuego energético. Las enormes columnas, mas grandes que el Stark Hadron del Morded impactaron en la superficie del mar sobrecalentando el agua en milésimas de segundo.

- Giren la nave a babor.

Provocando un barrido, las columnas horadaron mas la superficie del mar, levantando una barrera gigantesca de agua y vapor. Los frames en persecución fueron engullidos por el líquido entorpeciendo su vuelo y dañando muchos de sus sistemas de vuelo. Las olas provocadas, agitaron las aguas haciendo que los barcos recién zarpados perdieran velocidad y estabilidad, desistiendo en su persecución.

- Enemigos detenidos por el agua. Zero-sama, ¡han dejado de seguirnos! – Exclamó admirada Hinata.

- Bien, que Kallen regrese. Terminen de girar la nave y mantengan el curso oeste suroeste. Regresaremos por el mismo punto por el que entramos.

- Entendido.

- Personal de Hangares, aseguren a todos los frames. Personal de cubiertas, revisen sus compuertas y prepárense para una inmersión. – Dijo Minami, aun molesto por las tácticas d Zero.

Un enemigo que no eliminas ahora, es un enemigo que te atacará…

- Submarinos emergiendo en la popa. – Gritó Hinata.

- Encendiendo escudos de partículas. – Futaba acciono varios botones en su consola.

- Zero, todos lo puestos están listos para la inmersión.

- Esperen mi señal, tenemos que acercarnos mas al cerco. – Dijo.

Las alarmas sonaron en el puente.

- Barrera de misiles. ¡Los submarinos nos atacan! – Hinata.

- Zero, ¡tenemos que sumergirnos! – Gritó Minami.

- Impacto en 3, 2, 1.

La nave se sacudió cuando los misiles estallaron decenas de metros arriba, bloqueados por los escudos circulares de partículas pesadas.

- Portman desplegados. – Hinata.

- Cerco enemigo 2 km al frente. - Minase.

- Zero. Podemos disparar de nuevo el cañón. – Minami.

- Esperen mi orden.

- Los barcos nos están apuntando. Se preparan para disparar. El escudo no soportará el fuego cruzado.

- Barrera de misiles. Impacto en 3, 2…

- ¡ZERO!

- Oi. ¿Y mi salsa tabasco? – C.C.

La embarcación se sacudió de nuevo.

- ESTO ES RIDICULO. – Gritó al fin Minami, desesperado. – No voy a permitir que nos dejes morir aquí. Relevo a Zero del mando. Preparen la inmersión en…

- MINAMI – Gritó Zero llamando su atención. Al girar este a verlo, Lelouch abrió la placa de la mascara. - ¡No interfieras con esta operación!

La luz violeta del Geass viajo a los ojos del Black Knights. Pasó a través de su nervio óptico y se afianzo en las neuronas, modificando el proceso de su voluntad, siguiendo el patrón establecido.

Se relajó mientras sus ojos se rodeaban de un halo rojo.

- Entiendo. Me retiraré hasta el anuncio del fin de la operación. – Dijo de forma plana y salió del puente.

Por supuesto, esto dejó a todos los operarios, confundidos.

- Mantengan el curso. Empiecen la inmersión a 1 Km del cerco enemigo. Velocidad mínima para sumergirse.

- Zero, Barcos enemigos nos disparan.

- No se preocupen. – Dentro de la mascara, Lelouch sonrió.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

En la negrura de la noche, decenas de pequeños rayos describieron un arco amplio, brotando de los cañones de la patrulla. Varias operarias del Ikaruga, al igual que otros en la tripulación se encogieron esperando el impacto…

… que nunca sucedió.

Las líneas de luz, que eran los proyectiles, pasaron de largo la nave que se sumergía lentamente, e impactó a la red de Portman que los seguían a una distancia prudente. Columnas circulares de agua explotaron, deshaciendo los frames anfibios, obligando a sus pilotos a eyectar para no hundirse en el agua.

Una segunda andada de disparos impactaron a mas de 500 metros atrás del Ikaruga, frenando una segunda oleada. Justo como si…

- Nos están ayudando. – Preguntó impactada Futabe.

- No. – Dijo C.C., limpiándose la boca con una servilleta y girando para quedar boca arriba en el sofá con el Cheese-kun soldado encima de ella. – Solo tienen mala puntería. – Sonrió.

Sabiendo que Lelouch hacia lo mismo.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Frederick estaba furioso. No solo el Ikaruga se había sumergido debajo de ellos. Sino que los disparos de su flota habían hundido a más de 30 Portman amigos.

- No me interesa lo que haya pasado, Que el oficial de Sistemas revise la computadora de nuevo. Y hablen con el Oficial de cubierta. Quiero que prepare cargas de profundidad. Hundiremos esa maldita nave a como de lugar.

Mientras el aire se llenaba de ordenes, el oficial de Sistemas tecleaba frenéticamente para encontrar le error. El de cubierta supervisaba las cargas de profundidad.

Mientras sus ojos, y ese extraño halo rojo, pasaban desapercibidos por los demás.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- Sonar activo. Parece que los barcos están arrojando cosas en el agua.

- Cargas de profundidad. Mantengan el curso. – Dijo Zero internamente nervioso.

Posiblemente esta era la parte más peligrosa del plan. Cualquier error de su parte, de parte de sus esclavos geasseados, o incluso el mas pequeño defecto de fabricación en las cargas, podría hacer que detonaran antes de tiempo.

Mandando al Ikaruga al diablo.

- Submarinos enemigos inmersos de nuevo. Se acercan a nosotros a 20 nudos. Mantienen sonar pasivo.

- Una vez que pasemos el punto 45, enciendan las maquinas a toda potencia. Los tentaremos a perseguirnos.

- A la orden.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Xingke, Ougi, Jeremiah, Kaguya, Tianzi y Xiangli estaban sentados en la sala de control de Horai. Vigilaban tanto las comunicaciones como los despliegues de radar.

El rostro de Jeremiah mostraba tranquilidad. Después de todo su príncipe estaba al mando de la operación. No había forma de que algo saliera mal.

Ougi maldecía entre dientes. Por todos lados veía muestras de imprudencia por parte de Zero. Tan solo esperaba el reporte de que el ikaruga era destruido, porque parecía que no faltaba mucho.

Kaguya apretaba sus manos en su pecho. Su Zero-sama estaba peleando y como toda esposa estaba preocupada por ello. Estaba decidida a repetir la operación "Sexy-thing" como la llamo Villeta una semana atrás, prometiéndose no beber antes de… eso. (En verdad estaba avergonzada por quedarse dormida antes de hacer… eso)

Tianzi… bueno, ella estaba más adormilada que otra cosa. Después de todo ya era muy tarde. Pero le gustaba estar junto a Xingke. No se estaría durmiendo si entendiera bien lo que estaba pasando.

En cambio, a diferencia de los demás, tanto Xianglin como Xingke estaban sonriendo por lo que estaba pasando. Toda la coordinación estaba siendo perfecta. El escape estaba asegurado. Tan solo faltaba…

- Punto 45 pasado. Encendiendo maquinas a máxima velocidad. – La voz de Hinata llenó el cuarto.

- ¿Por qué las minas no explotaron? – Futabe preguntó aliviada.

- Submarinos en persecución. En estos momentos están…

- Cargas de profundidad estallando. Los submarinos están siendo dañados. – Minase exclamó excitada. – Zero-sama, ¿Acaso tiene partidarios con ellos?

- No. Tan solo es un pésimo mantenimiento. – Dijo crípticamente la voz de Zero.

Xingke no pudo evitar reír mientras mostraba un papel al resto de los presentes.

Una hoja con instrucciones.

Las instrucciones grabadas con el hierro candente del Geass en la voluntad de los oficiales.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

_El geass __voló de los ojos de Lelouch a lo de los oficiales. Todos se relajaron y estuvieron dispuestos a escuchar para obedecer._

_- A las 20.00 del próximo domingo, avanzaran al punto 34-65. el capitán lo ordenara como una practica de tiro en conjunto con el Big Whale. Regresarán a su posición original a las 21 horas. Durante esta semana, el oficial de sistemas saboteará los programas de radar y láser para afecta la puntería de las armas. Serán colocadas 500 metros mas atrás del objetivo que fijen. Nadie más debe saberlo y ustedes no lo dirán a nadie. El oficial de cubierta, también saboteará los relojes de detonación de las cargas de profundidad, colocándolos con una diferencia de 10 minutos. Todos los oficiales deben de prestar la ayuda necesaria, y no levantar sospechas en el resto de la tripulación. Después del combate que llevarán el domingo, los oficiales responsables corregirán las modificaciones sin que nadie se de cuenta y olvidarán todo lo relacionado con esos movimientos. Eso es todo._

_El Conde de Cambridge regresó los contactos a su lugar y se puso de pie .La tripulación parpadeó confundida, sintiendo que teñían que hacer algo… pero sin poder precisarlo._

_- Me retiro. Ya tienen sus ordenes caballeros._

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- Entonces… - Dijo Ougi, tratando de entender la situación.

- La "practica" ordenada en esas coordenadas fue para abrir un hueco en el cerco defensivo y lograr pasar el Ikaruga sin ser detectado por nadie. El hueco solo se abrió por una hora mientras los barcos estaban en esa sesión. Las otras órdenes le permitieron al Ikaruga escapar, haciendo ver que los otros barcos lo apoyaban, confundiendo a los atacantes. Eso frenó a los Portman de los submarinos. Las cargas no detonaron mientras el Ikaruga avanzaba, pero si cuando los submarinos lo perseguían. – Explicó Xingke, sonriendo, reconociendo que Lelouch trabajaba adelantándose 5 o 6 jugadas.

- Pero… el tiempo. La…

- Si Minami se hubiera sumergido cuando lo ordenó, o disparado el cañón, el plan se habría visto afectado y el Ikaruga sería rodeado por los submarinos. – Dijo Xianglin, siguiendo la línea de razonamiento del comandante Chino.

- Zero-sama es admirable. – Dijo feliz Kaguya.

- Lo mejor de todo, - comentó Jeremiah. – Es que al ser "sabotaje", los disparos y las cargas pueden pasar por negligencia en mantenimiento o fallas de fabricación. Las investigaciones tomarán mas de 30 días en lo que se designan responsabilidades y lo más que se puede esperar es que los oficiales sean dados de baja del ejercito. Sin ninguna ejecución por traición.

- Por eso Zero prometió que la operación seria…

- Amable. – Completó la frase de Ougi. Jeremiah sonrío y caminó hacia la puerta. – Lelouch-sama cumple su palabra. Espero que lo tomen en cuenta.

Salió, dejando a la plana mayor de los Black Knights admirarse de la operación.

Fue allí cuando Ougi entendió porque se llevó a Kallen y a Chiba con el para visitar los barcos. Con las órdenes en papel, les demostraba que no daría órdenes equivocadas ni que le dieran el poder.

Tuvo que reconocer que Lelouch estaba haciendo lo posible para demostrar que quería ganarse su confianza.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- Mi nombre es Lelouch Vi Britannia. Onceavo príncipe y decimoséptimo en la línea de sucesión al trono Imperial.

Con esas palabras, el desenmascarado Zero iniciaba su explicación.

El Ikaruga volaba a baja altura por el océano Pacífico mientras los técnicos de los hangares hacían las reparaciones pertinentes para los frames que lo necesitaban. Algo que enfureció a Kallen al ver que tanto el Zangetsu y el Akatsuki Jikisan (para placer de Todou y Chiba) solo tenían daños de leves a moderados… comparados con los graves del Guren.

Ambos científicos fueron colocados en la sala de conferencias donde 15 días antes Schneizel había convencido a los Black Knights de traicionar a Zero.

Donde ahora, el mismo enmascarado, se revelaba ante Loyd y Cecile.

Durante mas de 30 minutos los hechos sucedidos desde la muerte de Marianne, las actividades como paladín de la justicia, la rebelión negra, Kaminejima, en fin. Todo.

Incluido lo acontecido en el mundo de C, donde C.C., Lelouch y Suzaku decidieron luchar por el futuro de la humanidad.

Suzaku complementó las versiones, compartiendo sus propias impresiones, experiencias y decisiones, dejando en claro que confiaba en lograr esos objetivos gracias a los Black Knights.

Monica… lo mismo. Convencida de que el gobierno de Britania solo se preocupaba de si mismo, dejando a su pueblo y el resto de las personas del planeta languidecer mientras la clase aristócrata engordaba sin mover un solo dedo.

En una palabra. Tanto Loyd como Cecile, pudieron percibir que todos tenían propósitos muy claros por los cuales trabajar.

Y que necesitaban su ayuda.

- Ese "Geass" que posee. ¿Obliga a quien sea, a realizar la orden que sea…? – Preguntó Loyd, aun un tanto incrédulo.

Lelouch sonrió.

- Supongo que es necesaria una pequeña prueba. Mónica, ¿podrías por favor tapar los ojos de Cecile-san? Gracias. Ahora, Conde Loyd Asplund, le ordeno…

Lelouch retiró los contactos, haciendo que los ojos de Loyd se fijaran en el extraño resplandor de sus ojos violetas.

- … se parará en la mesa y bailará la macarena 1 vez para nosotros mientras la canta lo mas desafinado posible.

Por respeto a la cordura de los lectores, el autor se niega a describir el espectáculo…

Solo resumirá en esta forma. C.C. en todos sus siglos de vida, jamás había visto algo tan ridículo.

Para cuando Loyd dejó de bailar, parpadeo tratando de deducir que había pasado. Porque estaba encima de la mesa con las manos en el trasero, y porque todos los presentes estaban doblados, agarrándose el estomago, riendo histéricamente con lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Ara? – Dijo al girar hacia Lelouch.

Este se repuso lo suficiente como para tomar un control remoto y apretar varios botones. En una de las pantallas del lugar, mostró a Loyd bailando ridículamente y cantando patéticamente, lo que hizo que una vez más los presentes volvieran a reír con histeria.

- ¡ARA! – Palideció… - ¿Yo hice eso?

- Aa. Este es el poder del Geass. Absolutamente nadie es capaz de resistirse a obedecer una orden mía. Si desea otra prueba… Cecile Croomiy… te lo ordeno: Siéntate en las piernas de Loyd y lo besarás apasionadamente 3 veces mientras le susurras en el oído entre besos las frases de "Te amo" y Soy tuya".

Los ojos de Cecile se encendieron y con lentitud calculada se levantó. Jalando el brazo de Loyd lo obligó a sentarse, colocándose en su regazo. Lentamente, colocó las manos en su cara y lo besó.

Con todo. Labios, lengua, dientes, todo. Interrumpiendo con lentitud le susurró seductoramente las palabras ordenadas, haciendo que la cara del científico se convirtiera en un tomate encendido y volvió a besarlo por segunda vez.

Suzaku… bueno, era como ver a su hermana besar a un novio incomodo… así que no se sentía muy a gusto con la situación.

Lelouch… lo estaba disfrutando. Tal vez, debajo de el príncipe… aún seguía siendo un joven puberto, un tanto morboso

Mónica y C.C., compartían un mismo pensamiento mientras con la punta del dedo incide tocaban su labio superior: "Yo también quiero un beso así."

Al terminar, los ojos de Cecile regresaron a la normalidad y se encontró que estaba abrazando a su jefe, sentada en sus piernas, y tenía un sabor medio raro en su boca.

- ¿Loyd-san?

- Cecile-kun.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que pasó (después de enseñarle el video) jamás volvió a dudar del poder del Geass.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

C.C. ponía varios cubos de hielo en una servilleta y caminó hacia Lelouch para colocarlos en su mejilla hinchada.

Cecile era muy conservadora en determinadas cosas.

- Estos… estos registros son impresionantes. – Susurró Loyd hojeando una tabla de reportes que Suzaku le había llevado. A dos puestos de él, Cecile acariciaba la cabeza de Arthur mientras hacia lo posible por olvidar lo sucedido. - Kallen-kun, Todou-san, Xingke-san, Monica-kun. Todos ustedes tienen registros impactantes. Sin contar con la adaptación del Druid System al frame llamado Shinkiro para el control del "Absolute Defense Territory". Y ¿este es el informe de la caja negra del Vincent que Suzaku-kun usó contra el TRistan?

Tal y como se le había prometido, le brindaron la información de aquellos 4 devicer que Suzaku dijo que eran tan buenos o mejores que él. Eso bastó para que se le olvidara la embarazosa situación previa.

- Necesito un frame que pueda competir con el Albión que diseñaron para mí hace meses. Será la única oportunidad que tendremos para enfrentar a los Knights of Round restantes.

- Si... con esto puedo hacer algo… - Dijo pensativamente, sin prestar atención a que, con esas palabras, estaba diciendo que trabajaría con ellos.

- Lelouch-sama – dijo Cecile. – Pero esto, no le causará problemas. Si fracasan, serán tildados de…

- ¿Traidores? En la victoria no existen los traidores. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es vencer, para lograr el objetivo que queremos.

- La derrota solo significa la muerte. – Dijo Suzaku, sus ojos brillando con un destello. – Para vivir y cumplir lo que queremos, debemos vivir a toda costa.

- Cargamos en nuestros hombros el futuro de toda la gente de este mundo. Para garantizarles un mondo en el que puedan ser felices, debemos remover del poder a aquellos que estorban esa posibilidad. – Concluyó Mónica, atípicamente seria… para lo que la conocían.

- No podemos permitirnos la derrota. Venceremos a como de lugar. – Lelouch cruzó la pierna, mirando a ambos científicos seriamente. – pero para so, necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos tener.

"Entiendo." Dijo Cecile mientras Arthur ronroneaba al acariciándole el mentón. "Parece que Zero y Suzaku-kun comparten metas similares. Por eso esta ahora con el."

- ¿Que hay de lo que ha pasado entre ustedes? Euphemia-sama…

- Euphy murió, como consecuencia de este poder maldito. – Dijo Lelouch bajando la cara.

- El mató a Euphy, y yo a Nunnally. Viéndolo de esa forma, estamos a mano. Pero compartimos el mismo objetivo. Crear el mundo amable que esas mujeres deseaban, hasta el grado de dar sus vidas.

- Ya veo.

-¿Y que si les digo que, pese a sus esfuerzos, no les será posible derrotar a Schneizel?. – dijo Loyd, recargando su codo en el apoyabrazos de su asiento. – Que aun si llegan a tener Frames superpoderosos, jamás podrán tocarle un solo cabello.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Schneizel posee las FLEIA. Nina-kun ha viajado a Toromo para continuar con el desarrollo e investigación de FLEIA y sus aplicaciones. Eso sin contar un proyecto secreto…

- Antes que siguas hablando, Loyd. ¿Esto significa que trabajarán con nosotros? Podrán meterse en problemas si revelan información al enemigo, todo para regresar con Britannia…

- Por mi parte no hay problemas. – dijo Loyd. – Aquí tengo Devicer mucho más interesantes que los Rounds en Britannia.

- ¡Loyd-san! – Regañó Cecile… solo para sonreír. - Creo que no tengo muchas opciones. No me gustaría dejar a Loyd solo… no se que desastres pueda ocasionar aquí.

- Cecile-kun , no era necesario decir eso. – Mientras una pequeña gota de sudor caía por su nuca.

- Gracias. Ahora, decían…

- Ah si, hace un mes, Schneizel solicitó que diseñáramos un sistema masivo de Blaze Luminous. Su capacidad era tal que podría proteger todo Pendragon.

- Aunado con sistemas de flotación gigantescos, ordenados al Instituto Inuit de Alaska.

- ¿Una base gigantesca? – Dedujo Lelouch. – pero… ¿ese es el tan rumorado Damocles?

Loyd se encogió de hombros.

- Es imposible aún saberlo. Incluso nosotros no tenemos toda la información completa. Lo que si, es que no sorprendería que colocara todas las FLEIA que tuviera en un solo lugar.

- No importa. Ya tendremos tiempo. Bien, creo que solo hace falta hacer esto oficial. -Se puso de pié y caminó hacia los científicos, extendiendo la mano para estrecharla. – Bienvenidos.

Con alegría, Mónica y Suzaku se les unieron, compartiendo saludos y un par de abrazos de alegría.

La rubia, incluso trató de saludar a Arthur, acomodado cómodamente en los brazos de Cecile.

- ¡Ouch! – Dijo, cuando los agudos colmillos del felino se encajaron en su índice.

- Vaya, me alegra saber que no soy el único. – Dijo frescamente Suzaku, mientras el gato procedía a encajar sus garras en el brazo de la chica.

Adolorida, Mónica agitó su brazo, haciendo que Arthur ondeara como una bandera de pelos, mientras se quejaba y regañaba a Suzaku por no educar a su gato adecuadamente.

Lelouch, regresó a su lugar y disfrutó de la vista.

Suzaku era sujetado por la rubia por el cuello mientras le gritaba que se las pagaría, mientras este solo podía decir que a lo mejor el gato tenía hambre. Cecile trataba de arrancar al gato del guante de la KoZ y Loyd solo se ajustaba los lentes sin decir una palabra.

Lelouch sonrió con sinceridad.

C.C. se sentó en el apoyabrazos y abrazó su cuello, recargando la cabeza en la suya.

- Te da gusto que estén aquí, ¿verdad? – Dijo solo para él. Haciendo que la sonrisa de Lelouch creciera aún más.

- Aa. Me alegra tenerlos aquí. Con ellos. Y contigo.

C.C., como días anteriores. Se alegró de estar viva.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Ending Viva la Vida de Cold Play.

N.A.

Iniciado el 18 de Febrero.

Terminado el 23 de febrero.

Sorprendentemente, para este Fic no estuve escuchando ninguna cancioncilla tipo Anime. Ningun Opening, o Ending, o Sundtrack. Toda la santa semana he estado con Coldplay, U2, Evanescense. Asi que designo los Opening y Endings basados en lo que escuche.

Mini Bios de:

**Nombre: Dorotea Earnst.**

Edad: 25 años. (Nombrada Round a los 21)

Estatura: 1.72

Medidas: B:91; W: 61; H: 93.

Estilo de pelea: Combate Espartano. Etilo de pelea sin armas: Judo.

Frame Asignado: Agravain.

-Noble de nacimiento. Entro a la academia militar a los 16 años destacándose en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Durante la toma del área 12 se especializó en el manejo de Gaslow, llamando la atención del Knight of One, Bismark Waldstein. Entrando a su servicio, sirvió en varias operaciones bajo el mando de Bismark, destacándose en todas ellas por no permitir que su frame asignado sufriera ningún daño. Esa habilidad le ganó el titulo de Knight Of Round a los 21 años.

Al ser nombrada Anya como KoR a los 12 años, le enseñó Judo para complementar su habilidad con las armas.

Su fuerza en combate, le ha permitido empatar con Bismark en todos los combates de práctica que han mantenido. Ganándose el titulo no oficial como la Segunda Round mas fuerte de todo el imperio.

Aunque no es tan sádica como Luciano, disfruta en sobremanera el combate, emocionándose al encontrar oponentes fuertes en combate. Pese a todo, jamás ha sido derrotada, por lo que es una pésima perdedora.

Siempre estuvo en contra del nombramiento de Suzaku como Knight Of Round, aunque con el tiempo reconoció su habilidad, mas nunca le confió su espalda en ninguna operación.

Tomó la deserción de Mónica con tranquilidad, alegre de poder pelear contra ella en el campo de batalla (En particular por su Keysi); y la traición de Suzaku no la sorprendió, casi como si se lo esperaba.

Gusta de leer en sus ratos libres. Recientemente ha descubierto las obras YAOI del Area 11.

- Se rumora que sostiene una relación con Bismark, mas no se ha confirmado.

**Nombre: Nonnette Ennegram.**

Edad: 28 años (Nombrada como Round a los 23 años)

Estatura: 1.78 metros

Medidas: B: 94; W: 65; H: 96.

Estilo de pelea: Krav Maga. Estilo reglamentario de la Mossad Israelí.

Frame Asignado: Lamorak.

- Nacida de una familia con larga tradición militar, posee un carácter demasiado franco y sincero, no importándole criticar las acciones de la misma familia real.

Ingresó a la academia a los 15 años, especializándose en el combate sin armas. Aprendió el Krav Maga de un ex agente de la Mossad (Área 7) logrando aplicarlo al combate en frames. Tomó bajo su al la Segunda Princesa imperial Cornelio a petición de Beatrice Phlanax (Ex Knight Of Five) después del atentado a la Reina Marianne.

Gracias a su carácter, se ganó su respeto (y temor) y la ayudó en su entrenamiento con los frames, compitiendo constantemente, ganando la mayoría de las veces.

Debió su nombramiento como Round al usar un Sutherland (después de habver sido dada por muerta por su escuadrón en una misión de reconocimiento) para destrozar desde adentro una base rebelde en el Area 15, acabando con la mayoría de los frames enemigos y capturando a los dirigentes. Todo mientras Bismark alistaba sus fuerzas para atacarl.

Fue la única que se opuso al nombramiento de Luciano, juzgándolo de "emocionalmente inestable."

Cuando Mónica fue ordenada, se convirtió en su "sempai" en los Rounds, ayudandola a perfeccionar su Keisy, entrenando juntas muchas veces, obteniendo siempre la Victoria.

No se opuso al nombramiento de Suzaku, pero mantuvo sus reservas hasta llegarlo a respetar por sus logros, y las numerosas misiones "especiales" ordenadas por el Emperador.

Es uno de los 3 Rounds a los que Suzaku jamás ha derrotado en practicas.

Tomó con frialdad la deserción de Suzaku, pero le enfureció ver a Mónica al lado de Zero, sintiendo una traición a nivel personal hay haberla entrenado y haber sido una de las que la apoyaron para su promoción como Knight.

Al igual que Dorotea, disfruta del combate, llegando a reconocer y respetar la fuerza de sus rivales. Si llega a ser derrotada, se esfuerza para mejorarse y no perder la siguiente vez.

Debido a esa actitud, pasa mucho tiempo estudiando los videos de combate de rivales potenciales, estudiando sus etilos y planeando estrategias para vencerlos. Es apreciada entre los Rounds por ello, siendo una asesora estratégica para todos.

Estuvo comprometida 1 vez, cancelando el compromiso al ser nombrada Round.

Disfruta de tocar el piano en su tiempo libre. Beettowen y Chopin como sus preferidos.

Listo.

Una disculpa a Nivek123 quien me había sugerido un chascarillo de Jesús Kururugui y Monica Zala; pero se me olvidó, y cuando revisé, ya era demasiado forzado meterlo en el dialogo.

Sin embargo para el ya-sabes-quien Vs ya-sabes-quien, si colocaré lo que pediste.

Descansaré una semanita, tal vez para empezar otra traducción de un Fic buenísimo de Kallen-Suzaku; y en una semana mas empezaré con el Cap. 7 que, si mis bocetos están bien, será tan largo como este (45 paginas de Word a una Fuente Calibri tamaño 12… ufff)

Review contesto por PM Saludos a todos los lectores!!!

En el sig. Capitulo:

"Flor de Papel."

Kallen necesita encontrar una respuesta para poder mejorar como piloto y persona. Mientras vaga por la ciudad y los preparativos de los Black Knights y knights Of Zero avanzan para una futura confrontación contra Britannia, encontrará que la respuesta esta en un sencillo paquete.


	8. Flor de Papel

_N.A. Para los Links, solo retiren los espacios._

_KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ_

_La fila de personas encima de la plataforma tenía cuerdas alrededor de sus cuellos._

_La gran mayoría temblaba incontrolablemente mientras los soldados impasibles, los observaban con gran atención. Afuera, tratando de pasar las rejas, decenas de elevne… no Nipones, que habían tratado de llegar a tiempo para evitar la ejecución._

_Pese a que ello, era absolutamente imposible._

_Era muy raro ver a una niña britana en medio de la muchedumbre eleven. Vestida con gala, con el flamante cabello rojo destellando en el sol. Sosteniendo la mano de una criada, extendiendo su brazo libre a través de los barrotes tratando de alcanzar a alguien en la plataforma._

_- Estos perros Eleven, han cometido la atrocidad de rebelarse en contra del Sagrado Imperio de Britannia. Han olvidado los favores que les hemos provisto después de su derrota. Han osado matar a 3 buenos soldaos Imperiales con sus acciones terroristas. – Habló el General Artking, encargado de estabilizar el Área 11 para el futuro gobernador General Clovis._

_La multitud protestó ante las palabras. Padres, hijos, esposas, novias. Aquellos quienes conocían los prisioneros se habían dado cita, con la leve esperanza de lo mejor._

_Preparándose para lo peor._

_- Esta es una lección que deben aprender, todos aquellos que aún sienten ese estúpido sentimiento llamado "orgullo". Que lo único que ocasionan es la muerte para aquellos que en verdad son valiosos en este mundo. Los Britanos._

_Los soldados presentaron armas mientras el General caminó hacia el patíbulo sonriendo como los ganadores, sintiéndose superior ante la basura nipona que se encontraba frente a el._

_- Todos ustedes basuras. Han sido encontrados culpables bajo los cargos de sedición, terrorismo y asesinato Y han sido condenados a ser suspendidos por el cuello hasta morir. Bajo la autoridad de Nuestra Sagrada Majestad Imperial, Charles Di Britannia, procederé con ala ejecución. ¿Algo que decir antes de morir?_

_El clamor de las personas creció, rogando, implorando piedad para sus seres queridos._

_La niña de cabello rojo gritaba lo mas fuerte que podía mientras la criada a su lado solo lloraba, tratando de abrazarla, de alejarla del lugar para evitar que viera semejante atrocidad._

_Los prisioneros lloraban. Temblaban incontrolablemente, algunos incluso no podían contener sus vejigas de vaciarse ante el miedo de morir._

_Pero uno de ellos. Solo uno, permanecía impasible._

_Era capaz de distinguir la peculiar voz de una niña de 12 años que trataba de alcanzarlo con sus pequeños brazos. _

_Sabía que entre la multitud estaría su madre, atrapada en un mundo regido por costumbres extrañas, todo para garantizarle un futuro mejor a su hija._

_Esperaba que en la multitud se encontrara su amigo, aquel que le prometió que su hermanita estaría segura, apartada de la difícil vida de alguien que no podía integrarse a un sistema injusto._

_Naoto Kozuki, sonrió y levantó la mirada para ver directamente a los ojos del General Artking._

_-¡ NIPPON BANZAI! – Gritó por encima del ruido de la multitud._

_- ¡Nippon, banzai! – Gritò otro._

_- ¡Nippon Banzai! – otro mas._

_- ¡Nippon, Banzai! – Gritaron entre la multitud._

_Los gritos se incrementaron. Creciendo en frecuencia y volumen. Uno tras otro, cada vez a mayor volumen. Coreando consecutivamente su lugar de origen, fortaleciendo el valor de los condenados._

_Para cuando el general se hizo oír entre las voces de la multitud, el grito era tan grande que el piso vibraba con cada coro. Los presos, serenos, sonreían con valentía ahora, olvidando el miedo de la muerte._

_Kallen Kozuki vio como bajo los pies de su hermano sea abría un espacio, haciendo que todo el peso de su cuerpo estirara con violencia la cuerda alrededor de su cuello. 30 segundos después, permanecía suspendido, balanceándose levemente._

_Mientras la multitud no dejaba de gritar._

_KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ_

_-No importa que tan buena seas en un simulador, no te llevaremos. Ya te dije que no debes de venir a esto. – Le había dicho Ougi, cuando trató de colarse con en grupo que robaría un importante camión militar._

"_Y ahora que dices, ¿eh?" Pensó ella mientras se montaba en el Gaslow rojo para defender la capsula de ser recuperada por el ejército y sus helicópteros. Si Nagata no la hubiera llevado a escondidas… _

_3 horas diarias en simuladores. 2 horas más entrenando su cuerpo en gimnasios desde los 12 años. Descargando toda su furia en los Punching Bags. Ella estaba lista para lo que sea._

_- Onii-chan, no te preocupes. Haré pagar a esos malditos Britannians. – Le dijo a la fotografía que había pegado en el tablero del Frame._

_Accionando los Slash Harken, comenzó a derribar los helicópteros para permitirle escapar al camión._

_KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ_

_- Aquellos con poder, témanos. Aquellos sin poder, búsquenos. El mundo será juzgado por nosotros: La Orden de los Black Knights._

_Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al escuchar el nombre por el cual se les designaría. Estaba tan cerca de él, que podía sentir la vibración del parlante de la mascara declarando su intención al mundo entero. _

_Era emocionante, realmente emocionante estar allí. A partir de ese momento la atención del mundo estaría con Zero y los que lo apoyaban. Poco a poco la opinión publica los respaldaría. Sus acciones demostrarían que estaban de parte de la justicia, y al final, Britannia pagaría por las vidas de todos esos nipones que segó sin piedad._

_KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ_

_Su propia unidad. Un Knightmare Frame orgullosamente Nippon. Mas poderoso que cualquier maquina conocida. Tal vez más incluso que ese extraño frame de Armadura Blanca que la humilló en Shinjiku._

"_Es porque tienes una razón para pelear." La había dicho Zero al darle la llave escarlata del Guren._

_Una vez más estaba emocionada, como una niña en navidad. Inmediatamente se montó en la cabina con ese estupendo diseño de motocicleta y empezó a jugar con los controles y tableros. Manual en mano, para conocer hasta el aspecto mas intimo de su maquina._

_Aquella que sería una espada para Zero. Si._

_Ella sería una espada para Zero, aquel que sin duda, liberaría Japón. Vengaría a Su hermano, y haría un mundo libre para cuando su madre se recuperara._

_Si._

_Ella pelearía por Zero._

_KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ_

_- Disculpa, pero ¿Qué es el Zero-tai? – Preguntó cuando Zero realizaba las nuevas asignaciones de personal._

_- Es una unidad de elite. Directamente bajo mis órdenes. Tú serás su capitán._

_Asombrada y halagada por el enorme cumplido, Kallen sonrió, sintiéndose feliz._

_Reasumiendo su decisión de pelear por el hasta la muerte._

_KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ_

_- Si lo vez desde el punto de vista de los resultados, destruyendo a Britannia, Japón será liberado. No tienes problemas con eso, ¿verdad? – Dijo Lelouch mientras la mascara de Zero yacía rota en el piso._

_Suzaku temblaba con su mano en la pistola apuntando al corazón del hombre que mató a Euphemia._

_Todo este tiempo, todas esas batallas dedicadas a proteger a aquél que vengaría a Naoto. Que liberaría a Japón. Que crearía un mundo seguro para su madre._

_Y ahora, solo pensaba en una tregua con su enemigo para rescatar a Nunnally._

_Abandonó la guerra. El ataque. Dejo que muchos murieran para salvar a una sola persona._

_Y ahora._

_El disparo la sacó de sus reflexiones, encontrándose arrodillada en el suelo, llorando. Suzaku había logrado desarmar a Ze… Lelouch, arrancándole la bomba de Sakuradite del pecho y arrojándola lejos. Sus reflejos como soldado la hicieron avanzar para defender a su superior. Siendo encañonada por Suzaku, apuntándole sin ver._

_Ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que dijo._

_Solo… solo se sentía…_

_Usada._

"_Traicionaras al mundo. Después de todo, el mundo te ha traicionado."_

_Sin saber que pensar, se alejó corriendo. Montándose en el Guren para escapar. Para huir._

_KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ_

"_Siéntete orgullosa. Serviste a Zero por tu propia voluntad." Fueron las palabras._

_Todo un año atormentándose por la duda. Por el temor de haber sido controlada por ese poder para servirle incondicionalmente. _

_Temiendo que sus esperanzas fueran vacías._

_Pasó los dedos por la chaqueta que le había prestado para cubrir el embarazoso traje de conejita que C.C. le había obligado a usar. La gruesa tela resultando suave a su tacto. Podía percibir el aroma de la colonia que se puso aquel día._

"…_por tu propia voluntad." _

_Así que al menos, sus esperanzas no eran vacías. _

_Zero…no. Lelouch, será el hombre que al final liberaría a Japón._

_Y ella estaría con el, a su lado, logrando ese propósito._

_Tomó la chaqueta entre sus brazos y la abrazó, poniéndola cerca de su cara. Dejando que su aroma inundada sus sentidos._

_KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ_

_Con molestia, bebió un poco del agua de su envase mientras veía a esa bruja caminar al lado de Zero. Sujetando su horrendo peluche. Conversando tan tranquilos. Tan a gusto. _

_Sabiendo que cada noche, mientras Lelouch estaba en el Ikarguga, compartían la misma habitación._

_Compartían secretos._

_Compartían metas._

_Frunciendo el ceño, giró para ver a los técnicos limpiar el Guren de su última batalla y cruzó los brazos._

_No importa. Ella seguiría peleando por Zero._

_Ya llegaría el di en que Lelouch la reconociera._

_Sonrió. Si llegarìa el dia._

_KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ_

"_Kallen, resiste. Sin duda te salvarè." _

_Recordar esas palabras hacían soportable el confinamiento en ese estéril lugar. Las prisiones Britannas eran tan aburridas. Paredes blancas, frente de vidrio blindado, un simple catre, un retrete sin tapa._

_Lo peor era ese traje de preso._

_Le recordaba tanto a C.C._

_Al menos solo le colocaban los restrictotes mientras le dejaban la comida, así podía pasear por los 4 metros cuadrados de su espaciosa celda._

_Se cansó de contar las grietas en las paredes. Se canso al llegar a los 3564 elefantes sin que la maldita telaraña se rompiera. Se cansó de afinar el oído para saber donde estaban los guardias en un vano intento de tener armas para poder escapar._

_Y se estaba cansando de esperar a que Lelouch la rescatara._

_A veces, Nunnally llegaba para cambiarle la rutina. Las platicas que tenía con ella eran tan agradables. _

_Le gustaba en especial cuando hablaba de su hermano. Su carácter. Sus charlas. Su diligente cuidado para ella. Su cariño demostrado con detalles. Incluso si tenía que disfrazarse de algo que ella jamás vería, con tal de mejorar una navidad, un Día de Acción de Gracias, una pascua._

_Tratando de imaginar al Lelouch que ella conocía, con un hermano tan cariñoso le traía recuerdos._

_Recuerdos tan agradables que en ocasiones la hacían despertar con lagrimas en los ojos al volver a ver entre sueños a Naoto._

_Lelouch, ¡Quien era en verdad? Era Zero usando una mascara de Hermano amable. Era Zero, usando la mascara de un estudiante un tanto irresponsable. Era Zero… sin mascara._

_Zero. Lelouch._

_Tendida en cu catre, en la noche avanzada, se encontró con que sus pensamientos se habían sumido en un solo ciclo._

Ni siquiera supo cuando sus manos se empezaron a moverse en su entrepierna.

_Las imágenes alternadas de Zero, el Paladin de la Justicia. El rebelde. El Lider. El Libertador de China y futura esperanza de Japón._

Cerraba os ojos, los abría. Tensaba las piernas y las relajaba, pensando en esa persona a la que había decidido dedicarle su vida.

_Mas imágenes en su mente. Lelouch. El Britanno inconforme. El hermano amoroso. El amigo irreverente. El vice-presidente Estudiantil talentoso. _

Puso una mano en sus pechos, frotándolos. Pensando, imaginando.

_Lelouch. Zero. Lelouch. Zero. Por donde quiera que lo viera era un conjunto de incógnitas que cada vez la atraían mas y mas hacia el. Su comandante, sacrificando posición y oportunidad de retirada para lanzar un ataque y recuperarla.]_

Reprimía jadeos. Sentía la humedad incrementándose en su traje. Las gotas de sudor aparecían en su rosto.

_Sus palabras de desesperación cuando la capturaron. Cuando le prometió que iría por ella sin falta._

_Zero._

_Lelouch._

Mientras las imágenes de aquel chico que poseía el peso del mundo en sus hombros se alternaban una y otra vez en su mente, el orgasmo llegó, iluminando su cabeza con el rostro de esa persona.

"_Lelouch…"_

_KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ_

_C.C. se escondió detrás del librero, asustada simplemente por haber sido vista por ella._

"_C.C. sin memoria. Nunnally esta muerta." Sintió como su corazón se oprimía, estrujándose ante la tragedia. _

_La joven Gobernadora, aquella que era la motivación para las acciones de Lelouch. Su razón fundamental para pelear perdida. LA mujer que le era más cercana, también no era la misma._

_Lelouch en verdad estaba solo._

_Totalmente solo._

_Caminó hacia él, sin poder contener un temblor._

_- Lelouch, yo lo siento tanto. – dijo mientras colocándose frente a él, solo se le ocurrió hacer una cosa._

_Abrazó su cabeza entre su pecho, acariciando su cuello, tratándolo de proteger de esos terribles sentimientos de soledad._

_Zero lloró amargamente entre sus brazos._

_KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ_

_- Alégrate Kallen. Fuiste mi pieza mas valiosa. – Dijo sonriendo plenamente. Con una expresion totalmente diferente a la de minutos atrás._

_Las armas le apuntaban decididas a disparar para librarse de aquel que los usó a todos como simples peones._

_Ella misma, que había escogido pelear a su lado hasta la muerte. A apoyarlo en esos momentos difíciles… empezaba a dudar._

_Al final, para el, todo fue un simple juego._

_La Orden. La Rebelión. Incluso Nunnally misma. Ella…_

_Todo._

_Con los ojos humedecidos se adelantó un par de pasos, demostrando que no deseaba compartir el mismo destino que él. Solo para que su imaginación la traicionara cruelmente._

_- Sigue viviendo, Kallen._

_Antes de poder girar para descubrir si era o no si imaginación, el Shinkiro cayó del techo, cubriendo a Zero._

_Y el tiempo entonces se detuvo._

_KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ_

_- Tengo en esa nave a una Orden que no me ha traicionado. – Fueron las frías palabras que llegaron por su comunicador._

"_No me han traicionado." _

_No pudo dormir esa noche recordándolo todo._

_KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ_

_- Entiende esto: Tu, ya no eres la persona adecuada para protegerlo. Ya nos tiene a nosotros._

_- Eres tu la que nos subestimas, Kozuki-san. Nosotros somos quienes cuidan a Zero ahora. Tú… ya no le eres útil._

_Kallen se veía a si misma reducida a una niña enfrente de esas personas. Muros enormes con los rostros de Mónica y Suzaku. Mirándola hacia abajo con desprecio. Esos intensos Zafiros y esmeraldas penetrando profundamente en su conciencia, obligándola a reconocer su propia incapacidad._

"_No le eres útil."_

_¿Porque?_

_KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ_

_- Aun te falta algo. – Le dijo Todou. Parado con expresión severa a su derecha. Las manos apoyadas en el mango de la Katana._

_- No eres la persona adecuada para protegerlo. – Le dijo Sukaku, envuelto en la capa negra de Knight of Zero a su izquierda._

_- Tú ya no le eres útil. – Dijo Mónica, detrás de ella. Su expresión seria era traicionada por la maligna risa de sus ojos azules._

_-Puedo ver que necesitas algo para crecer. – Nonnette apareció frente a ella en su traje de piloto. Sonriendo con superioridad. – No has evolucionado mucho desde entonces._

_A su alrededor las 4 personas que se habían percatado de algo que ella no la seguían torturando con sus preguntas y declaraciones._

"_Te falta algo." "No eres adecuada." "Ya no eres útil." "No has evolucionado."_

_La pequeña Kallen Kouzuki, aquella que presenció como su hermano era colgado se arrodilló, sujetándose la cabeza en un intento de apartar esas voces de su cabeza gritó en desesperación. Su vestido amplio ensuciando se por la tierra del suelo._

_- YA BASTA. POR FAVOR DIGANME, QUE ES LO QUE ME FALTA. QUE TENGO QUE HACER._

_Lloró desesperada hasta que alguien se paró frente a ella._

_Naoto Kouzuki se arrodilló, acariciando su cabella, sonriendo como lo hacia antes._

_- Onii-chan. – Dijo Kallen sonriendo._

_Naoto habló. Pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Solo movió los labios._

_- Onii-chan. No te escucho._

_Una ves mas habló sin sondo._

_- Onii-chan, ¡que me quieres decir? Onii-chan… - La imagen de Naoto se desvanecía mientras Kallen se ponía de pie tratando de atraparlo._

_KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ_

_Acostada boca abajo, con la espalda brillante por el sudor, Kallen Kozuki abrió los ojos, dejando escapar una lágrima hacia su almohada._

_- Onii-chan._

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Opening 1: http :// www. aimini. net/view/? fid=WK0nUX5hGe9UKvZHN8v0 **Ash Like Snow - 2 Opening de Gundam 00 **

Opening 2: http:// www. aimini. net/view/? fid=E5aGhwLYnststS9DNjVU **Pride – MIGHTY COLOR (2 Opening de Gundam Seed Destiny)**

**The Knights Of Zero**

**Por Dexter Keppler.**

**Capitulo 7 "Flor de Papel".**

**You wo****n't cry for my absence, I know (No llorarás por mi ausencia, lo se)  
You forgot me long ago. ****(Tu me olvidaste hace mucho)  
Am I that unimportant...? (No soy tan importante?)  
****Am I so insignificant...? (Soy tan insignificante?)  
Isn't something missing? ****(No esta faltando algo?)  
Isn't someone missing me? (No me esta faltando algo?)**

**- [url=.net/view/?fid=he922SIBfwKWZtNjD8Ue]Missing. [/url]Evanescense - **

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

Cornelia miró los despojos de la última batalla, sin poder reprimir un pequeño jadeo de burla.

Una cabina negra era lo que quedaba del orgulloso Agravain. Un par de brazos pulidos y una cabina cuadrada lo que sobrevivió del Lamorak.

No era una vista halagadora para las Rounds derrotadas, pero sin duda tenía algo de irónico.

Mas allá en los hangares de los Rounds en Pendragon estaba el recién reparado Modred. Su unidad de Flote reemplazada y según los reports, un Core Luminous reforzado para un mejor desempeño del energy Filler.

A su lado, el nombrado Tristan Divider. Completamente reparado de su vistosa pelea contra un Vincent Custom y el endemoniado Guren SEITEN. Incorporando un gran numero de las partes del decomisionado Ywain de Mónica, mas lo rescatado del Galahad.

Si todo era tan cierto como juraban los técnicos de Camelot, posiblemente se convertiría en el Frame de Séptima generación más poderoso.

Claro, hasta que terminaran de desarrollar el resto.

Mas no era lo único.

Arriba, en el área de Tiro, Anya refinaba sus de por si excelentes habilidades con las armas.

Cualquiera que dudaba de su nombramiento como Round a los 12 años, se calaba de inmediato cuando disparaba la carga complete de una Walter PPK por el mismo orificio a 20 metros.

En el mismo nivel, un par de cuartos más lejos, Gino practicaba su esgrima por horas, antes de subir de Nuevo al simulador, decidido a perfeccionar su estilo de pelea.

Todo para que al final, al terminar el día, se reuniera con Anya en el comedor y pasaran el tiempo juntos, perdidos en conversaciones que no dejaban a nadie incorporarse.

"Podemos llamar a esto una consecuencia de la derrota." Pensó Cornelia al reflexionar en lo sucedido.

2 días antes, Cecile Croomy y Loyd Asplund habían sido raptados por Zero y sus fuerzas. 2 Knights Of Round habían conocido la derrota a manos de los Ases de los Black Knights.

Eso, por supuesto, hablaba pésimo de Britannia.

Sin embargo, para ella, era un recordatorio de que no debían subestimar en absoluto a Lelouch. Mucho menos ahora que tanto Suzaku como Mónica estaban con el.

- ¿Has venido a burlarte de nosotras? – Dijo Nonnette, acercándose a Cornelia, envuelta en su Anaranjada capa de Round. – Porque te sugiero que te mantengas apartada de Dorothea al menos por las siguientes 4 semanas.

- No, solo he venido a burlarme de ti. – Sonrió la Princesa, viendo que su Antigua Senpai no había cambiado en nada. – Atacar a un monstruo como el Guren con un Frame de Quinta Generación, no ha sido de tus ideas mas inteligentes.

- Te concede eso. – Contestó, girando para ver los brazos plateados del Lamorak. – Pero debes reconocer que le hice mas daño que tu y tus Glaston Knights juntos en un solo ataque.

Eso tocó un nervio agudo en Cornelia, quien dejó de sonreír para fruncir el ceño.

Después de todo, de los numerosos hijos adoptados de Dalton, solo sobrevivió Claudio, quien estaba lo bastante lejos del FLEIA como para ser tragado por la onda de implosión.

Eso sin contar a Guilford.

O a Nunnally.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me digas que te vas a poner a llorar Conni? – Preguntó sonriendo Nonnette mientras le palmeaba la cabeza, tal y como lo hacia cuando estaba en la academia.

Por supuesto, sobra decir que era un insulto cada que se lo decía.

Los técnicos interrumpieron el trabajo al escuchar un grito de coraje, seguido por el seco golpe de un cuerpo caer en el piso. Cuando ubicaron la razón se encontraron con la vista de la Princesa Cornelia, tumbada boca abajo, con Nonnette sentada en su espalda mientras doblaba dolorosamente el brazo derecho de su otrora pupila.

- Aah. Tanto tiempo y no cambias en nada. Siempre intentando atacar a la cabeza. Eres tan predecible.

- ¡Maldita sea Nonnette, quítate! ¡Es una orden! – Gritó Cornelia golpeando el piso con su puño libre.

- Que pena que solo le responda ordenes al Emperador Odyseuss. Así que si me lo pides por favor…

- Por. Fa-vor. – Dijo apretando los dientes, súbitamente sintiéndose de nuevo de 15 años.

- No lo escuché. – el tono cantarino solo incrementó mas la ira de la princesa.

- POR FAVOR QUITATE DE ENCIMA VIEJA AMARGADA.

La vieja y conocida vena palpito en el parpado derecho de Nonnette.

ESAS palabras…

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- ¿Que no sabes que no existe nada peor que humillar así a una princesa?

- Naa, dudo que alguien te lo reclame. Después de todo, siendo de la realeza, dignidad es lo que te sobra.

Nonnette sonreía, como si nada hubiera pasado. De alguna forma era tranquilizante para Cornelia saber que al menos, en esos momentos, había una constante en su vida.

Aunque deseaba que esa constante no le hubiera dado una arrastrada por el suelo del hangar después de escuchar las 2 palabras tabú en su vocabulario: Vieja amargada.

Después de que salieron de la enfermería, después de un par de curitas para la cara de Cornelia, caminaban por el edificio por el simple gusto de hacer algo.

- Por cierto… Mónica.

Ese nombre bastó para que el humor de Nonnette se fuera al diablo.

Y más allá.

- Si, esta confirmado. Trabaja para Zero. Al igual que Kururugui.

- No negaré que me sorprende lo de Suzaku. Después de todo, llegue a respetarlo, en especial después de lo de Euphy. Diablos, incluso lo reconocí como caballero, en nombre y realidad. – Dijo Cornelia. – Pero Mónica. Nunca dio ninguna muestra de…

- Lo se. – Interrumpió. – Sus antecedentes eran limpios. Sus actividades nunca mostraron nada sospechoso. Incluso pidió muchas veces ser asignada al Área 11 hace año y medio para apoyarte con el problema de Zero. Pensar que ahora…

Golpeó la pared con el puño tratando de mitigar su ira.

- Como sea, enfocarnos en eso no ayudará en nada. ¿Cuáles son nuestras órdenes ahora?

- Odyseuss, apoyado por Schneizel, opina que por el momento debemos estabilizar la situación en toda Britannia. Las victorias de Zero han despertado varias rebeliones a lo largo del territorio, pero se esta trabajando en ellas.

- ¿Sofocándolas?

- Mas que nada… "mostrándoles las ventajas que obtendrán al estar bajo el ala de Britannia" según lo dijo Schneizel. Si el régimen de mi padre fue duro, tratar de aliviar un poco la opresión hará que muchos estén deseosos de estar bajo nuestro mando. O eso piensa.

- ¿Schneizel, verdad? Me gustaría saber porque no aceptó la corona. Odyseuss… - Miró de reojo a Cornelia, quien esperaba uno de sus clásicos comentarios. – Espera, ocúltate.

Sin avisar, arrastró a Cornelia dentro de un cuarto, dejando la puerta entreabierta para ver pasar a Gino y Anya haciendo planes para la cena.

- Por mas que no queramos verlo, la vida sigue, ¿Verdad? – Dijo Nonnette, sustituyendo su sonrisa arrogante por una mas cálida.

- Es nuestro deber, después de todo. Por aquellos que han quedado en el campo de batalla. – Respondió Cornelia, con un deje de tristeza.

- Oi. Lamento lo de Guilford. – Dijo serena mientras ponía una mano en su hombro. – Fue un gran hombre, un digno caballero.

- Lo se. – Contestó sonriendo. – Desearía haberme dado cuenta mucho antes.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Bismark tronó un par de vertebras de su cuello mientras arqueaba la espalda. 5 horas de simulador dejan tieso a cualquiera, sin importar que tan bueno sea.

Sin embargo valía la pena. Esa maquina era un monstruo.

Un verdadero Monstruo.

Cuando el Galahad fue diseñado, combinando los datos del prototipo robado Gwain, implementando una mayor movilidad, quedó admirado con los ingenieros cuando lo terminaron.

Estaban deseosos de aprovechar su tamaño y equiparlo con cañones, rifles, espadas, granadas, y todo el arsenal habido y por haber en el repertorio tecnológico de Camelot.

Por supuesto, solo le fue suficiente la maravillosa espada de absorción de partículas: La Excalibur.

En una escala del 1 a 10, el Galaad sin duda era un 10 perfecto.

Sin embargo al revisar los datos de batalla del Albion. Los potentes escudos, el revolucionario sistema de propulsión, el refuerzo en las espadas MVS, la agilidad de los servos en las extremidades, la velocidad de los Landspinners. En resumen, el Lancelot Albion, calificándolo… era n 15 perfecto, tal vez más.

Acaricio ausentemente su ojo sellado.

Era una pena, tal vez no necesitaría usar eso después de todo.

Bueno, tendría que pasar un buen tiempo antes de verlo terminado. Afortunadamente Loyd y Cecile mandaron todos los datos necesarios para construir el frame y aportar los detalles a los simuladores.

Lo que odiaba es que, al ser construido expresamente para Suzaku, toda su información de batalla estaba calada en los "huesos" de esa creación. Tiempos de respuesta, sensores, sincro…

Le hacían recordarse que se estaba haciendo viejo, y que sin duda Suzaku, seria capaz de llevarse el titulo de Knights Of One. Bueno, si no los hubieran traicionado.

Pensar en ello no mejoraba su humor. No era que Suzaku le preocupara demasiado, después de todo lo veía ven ir desde que le plantó pelea en Kaminejima y su tan sabida ambición de ser Knight Of one.

Pero Mónica…

¿Acaso Zero ha usado el Geass en ella? Era la opción más probable. Mónica era una persona sensata y leal al Imperio, siempre trabajando para su bienestar y prosperidad. De hecho había pensado en proponerle a Schneizel a revelar la existencia del Geass a los Rounds. Eso facilitaría la pelea en contra de los Black Knights. Arreglaría la moral al explicar el extraño comportamiento de Mónica y los pondría en alerta por si eran capturados.

Como sea, mientras tanto, solo podían esperar a que las unidades nuevas estén preparadas. Tardarían un poco más de lo previsto, en especial sin tener al genio loco de Loyd… pero no era la única mente genial en Britannia.

Si, no era el único.

Afortunadamente llegó a su habitación.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

El pequeño vaso de cristal rozaba la botella en un movimiento casi hipnótico para ella.

Odiaba perder. Detestaba perder. Era algo que llevaba en las venas. Una parte importante de ella misma.

Nunca perdía. Nunca.

Ni siquiera permitía que sus frames resultaran con el mas mínimo rasguño cuando peleaba, fueran los que fueran.

Y ahora, aquello que recuperaron del Agravain podía caber en una caja de zapatos.

Todou. Koshiro Todou.

Se sirvió la enésima copa de whiskey y la bebió de golpe.

Repasaba los movimientos en su mente maldiciendo el factor desconocido de ese frame azul. Las armas añadidas, y esa estrategia compartida entre esos dos…

Si las miradas pudieran hacer daño… la botella se habría derretid de tanto mirarla detenidamente.

Cuando Bismark entró a su habitación, no esperaba encontrar a una aturdidora mujer de piel oscura sentada desgarbadamente en un alto sofá, bebiendo como si no hubiera mañana, vestida solamente de una bata de baño parcialmente abierta.

Si bien la vista se agradecía… el no era de la clase de hombres que pensaban con los pantalones.

- Sería un tanto problemático si alguien supiera que estás aquí. - Dijo, dejando una tabla con papees en una mesa mientras se quitaba el saco blanco.

-¿Cuándo me ha preocupado eso… o a ti? – Dijo secamente mientras se servía otro trago. Su coordinación aun era buena, pese a la capa de sudor que cubría su frente. - ¿Para cuando me darán otro frame?

- Mmh, para como van las cosas, es posible que en un par de meses. Al menos el Albion ya esta diseñado, solo hay que construirlo. Y supongo que se tardarán más si no cooperas con el proceso de diseño especificando que quieres.

- ¿Lo que quiero? - Dijo frunciendo el ceño. "Oh dios… esta enojada" pensó el hombre tuerto. – Quiero la cabeza de Todou clavada en una pica, adornando mi habitación.

Bismark la observó un momento. Nonnette le había comentado que viendo la forma de pelear del Zangetsu y ese Akatsuki… no era el estilo de Todou y el Shikisen. Esa capacidad de trabajo en equipo, esa coordinación no había sido vista en las batallas anteriores de los Black Knights. Es mas, nadie en el imperio tenía semejante coordinación.

Bueno, excepto 2 personas. Que habían luchado juntas en Holanda.

Suzaku Kururugui y Mónica Krushevski.

Ahora, podría decirle la verdad a Dorothea, que quienes la habían derribado eran esos dos. Pero al ver la furia llameante en sus ojos…

"Lastima por ti Todou. Te acaban de ganar sin querer a un enemigo mortal." Sonrió para sí mientras se acercó a la ebria Round.

- Mira, esto es lo que planean para ti. – Le dijo tendiéndole una hoja del reporte que hojeaba en el camino. – Piensan en algo adecuado, que tal vez te convenga.

- Knightmare Frame de Asalto pesado… ¿Ifrit? – Dijo en voz baja mientras leía las especificaciones planeadas para el modelo. Defensa, ofensiva. Armadura, campos de energía. Poco a poco en su cara creció una sonrisa depredadora al verlo.

Mientras tanto, Bismark tomó la botella de su caro Whiskey y la guardó en la repisa. No deseaba que ella se embriagara demasiado. Aun tenía que estar despierta un rato.

- Ifrit. – Repitió ausentemente Dorothea al imaginar el poder de ese frame. – Si, me gusta como suena.

- Solo debes tener paciencia, y especialmente dejar de beber así. Afectarás su coordinación a largo plazo.

- Lo dice el tipo que tiene 50 botellas de licores diferentes en su habitación. – Sonrió, mientras lo miraba fijamente. – En ese caso tendrás que hacer algo al respecto.

- ¿Perdón?

Dorothea dejó que la bata cayera por sus hombros y se recargó en el respaldo del sofá levantando los brazos sobre su cabeza.

- Tienes en tu habitación a una mujer atractiva, ebria y frustrada. ¿Que piensas hacer al respecto, Knight Of One?

Bismark soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras caminaba hacia ella. Colocando las manos en el apoyabrazos del sofá, acercándose a su cara y la besó de lleno.

- Tendré que improvisar.

Y así, mientras los labios de Bismark viajaban de su boca al cuello, del cuello a los hombros y mas abajo, Dorothea levantó la cabeza cerrando los ojos y disfrutó de la sensación.

Si, ya empezaba a sentirse mucho mejor.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- ¿Puedo preguntar porque?

- El Albion es un frame diseñado para ti, implementando las ultimas tecnologías para Knightmares de novena generación.

- Tecnologías Britannas. - Señaló Lakshata vaciando el tabaco de su pipa con delicados golpes en el cenicero.

- Incluso el sistema de vuelo era experimental. Tal como el Guren.

- Que modificaron sin mi permiso.

- El Albion es poderoso, pero no deja de ser experimental. Aún hay muchas cosas que se pueden mejorar en el diseño.

- Pero mi Guren le ganaría. – Dijo la hindú encendiendo su pipa, después de recargarla con el tabaco surgido de una pequeña bolsa.

Para toser desesperadamente cuando el humo de la pipa era de todo menos tabaco.

Loyd la ignoró sonriendo misteriosamente

- Si Bismark logra dominar el Albion, que espero que no, tener uno similar no serviría de nada. Precisas de algo mucho mejor. Un frame más ágil, mucho más rápido.

- Para eso necesitamos refinar las Energy Wing a toda costa. – Concluyó Cecile mientras palmeaba la espalda de Lakshata y le decía quedamente "Fumar te matará."

Los Knights Of Zero sin Frame asignado (A saber Suzaku y Mónica) estaban reunidos en la División Tecnológica de Horai, donde por una semana aproximadamente, Lakshata, Cecile y Loyd habían trabajado frenéticamente desde su "secuestro". Enseñándose tecnologías mutuamente.

Lakshata el refinamiento del Gefjun Disturber. Cecile las teorías de las Energy Wings. Y Loyd las energías MSV y MVS.

- ¿Qué es lo que planean? – Preguntó Suzaku, sintiendo un pequeño picor en la nariz cuando una diminuta nube del humo de la pipa de Lakshata le llegó a la narìz.

- Este es el Albion. – Dijo Loyd, convocando un par de grafios en la pantalla en la que estaba trabajando. La tos de Lakshata se había calmado, para dejarle un ardor increíble en el pecho.

Monica silbó al verlo. No era tan diferente al Lancelot normal. Solo mas ornamentado, unos generadores de escudo MSV mas grandes y una apariencia mas estilizada.

Lo que impactaba eral las cifras de desempeño. Los tiempos de respuesta. La velocidad, resistencia, aprovechamiento de Energy Filler.

La vital necesidad de un 95% mínimo de sincro para poder emplearlo a su pleno potencial.

- ¿Esto es lo que esta en manos de Bismark Ahora? – Dijo sintiendo ganas de sudar.

- Afortunadamente, las Energy Wings no son perfectas. Pero están equipadas con una tecnología experimental de ataque. – Explicó Cecile acercándose y pulsando un par de botones para mostrar su punto.

- Podría ser un gran problema. En especial si en verdad Bismark sabe como usar esa capacidad ofensiva.

- Esta es nuestra propuesta.

En pantallas los diagramas de un par de frames aparecieron, con sus datos y propuestas.

- ¿Lancelot? – Preguntó Mónica al ver el diseño de lo que sería su frame asignado.

- El Lancelot ha sido el frame que mas se ha desarrollado y evolucionado en toda Britannia. Desde su concepción se ha refinado constantemente. Es obvio que era la base mas adecuada.

- ¿Por qué mejor no dices que se te acabó la creatividad y no pudiste pensar en algo mejor? – Preguntó molesta Lakshata mientras examinaba detenidamente el contenido de su bolsa para tabaco.

- Bueno… no he tenido mucho tiempo…

- Preferiría que fuera parecido al Ywain. La cabina en especial.

- Pero la cabina del Ywain era demasiado corta. – Dijo Cecile, respondiendo a la demanda de Arthur para que lo cargara. – Casi ibas parada.

- Semi-sentada. El Keysi se sirve de giros para usar los codos. Se que es un tanto ilógico, pero es mas efectivo en ataques en corto alcance.

- Reconozco eso. La cabina tan larga del Lancelot no permite esa clase de ataques.

- Podemos hacer algo… - Loyd aporreó el teclado cambiando medidas. – Podemos implementar las alas aquí y aquí…

- ¿Puedo pedir ago? – Dijo Mónica. – Quisiera más armadura alrededor del pecho. Y una defensa que pueda manipular manualmente. Escudos de preferencia.

- Puedo penar en algo... pero eso restaría mucha velocidad o en el peor de los casos consumirá demasiada energía.

- No importa. El sistema de flote actual me sirve.

- Pero es lento. Si lo comparas con la velocidad del Guren… - Empezó Suzaku.

- Suzaku-kun, olvidas algo vital en el combate. – Dijo Mónica, cerrando los ojos, asumiendo un tono didáctico. – No importa que tan rápido se mueva tu enemigo, tarde o temprano tendrá que acercarse a ti. Y es en ese momento donde soy más fuerte.

Suzaku consideró las palabras… y sonrió.

- En eso tienes razón.

Loyd sonrió para si. Es por eso que le fascinaban ESOS devicers. Contribuir en el diseño, perfeccionar el trabajo. Hacer de cada frame una obra de arte. Ser capaz de cambiar tanto una maquina para que nadie más pudiera emplearla.

Si, se estaba divirtiendo.

- LOYD. ¿COLOCASTE PIMIENTA EN MI TABACO? – Gritó LAkshata indignada, entendiendo porque le quemó el humo de su pipa.

- Tú colocaste sal en mi pudin ayer. – Dijo el científico, recargándose muy digno en su asiento ajustándose los lentes.

- Pero eso fue porque cambiaste los datos en la prueba de hace 2 días. Tuve que rehacer el experimento de nuevo.

- Porque rompiste el modelo de Lancelot en el que estaba trabajando hace 3 días.

- Porque intentaste modificar de nuevo la estructura de mi Guren.

Ambos Knights y Cecile vieron como a cada declaración se ponían de pie y se acercaban un paso, hasta quedar frente a frente, nariz con nariz.

- ¿Y a ellos les confiamos nuestras vidas? – Preguntó Mónica.

- No te preocupes, pese a todo son muy profesionales. – Trató de tranquilizar Suzaku mientras seguía viendo su propuesta de Frame.

Ambos científicos, mientras tanto, habían tomado hostilmente sus batas de laboratorio.

- Y, aun no les ponemos nombres. – Dijo Cecile, tratando de ignorar la pequeña trifulca que se desarrollaba entre los científicos.

Mónica pensó, y de repente vio a Arthur. Sonrió.

- Creo que se me ocurre uno bueno,- dijo tratando de acariciar la cabeza peluda del felino.

Al menos, hasta que su dedo fue mordido, no muy amistosamente.

"Numero de unidad: Z-CSS-02-M"

"Nombre código: Lancelot_"

Mónica tecleó 5 letras.

- ¿Y tu, Suzaku-kun?

Este en cambio sonrió.

- ¿Lo pueden pintar de negro?

Hasta Loyd y Lakshata dejaron de pelear.

"Numero de Unidad: Z-10M-H"

"Nombre Código: Lancelot_"

El en cambio, tecleo 7 letras.

- Interesantes nombres. Denme 3 días para mostrarles los diseños definitivos. – Dijo Loyd, sin importarle que eso significaba no dormir en esos 3 días. – Con el Druid System será más fácil.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

_Afortunadamente, con el establecimiento de los Black Knights como un ejército para la UFN, Kallen disponía de un salario._

_Que diferencia a los parcos ingresos que recibían cuando solo eran una célula de resistencia. O el poco salario cuando, establecidos como los Black Knights en Japón, nacido de las contribuciones de Kyoto._

_No. Kallen Kouzuki, tenía ahora el salario de un oficial de alto mando en el ejército. Después de todo era Capitán de un escuadrón de frames._

_Eso se traducía en un departamento donde fácilmente cabrían 2 personas cómodamente para ella sola (lastima que el aire acondicionado estaba averiado) donde pasaba el tiempo cuando no estaba entrenando, de guardia… o presa._

_Sin embargo, después de decidir que se sofocaría si permanecía en ese lugar, se dio una ducha fría para tratar de olvidar el bizarro sueño que tuvo. Llamó a la mujer que le hacia la limpieza (cuidándose de dejarle una buena propina, después de todo el estado actual de la cocina era algo cercano a un peligro biológico) vistió con el único vestido de civil que tenía, y trato de distraerse como una chica normal de 18 años, soltera y con una tarjeta de crédito._

_Comprando._

_Por supuesto, después de 3 horas de caminar por el centro comercial de Horai, usando un vestido ridículamente corto (ese mismo que se puso cuando Lelouch estuvo a punto de "refreinarse") soportar las miradas de adolecentes lujuriosos que estaban demasiado ocupado viéndole las piernas para identificarla y comprar víveres, un televisor, DVD, estéreo (estaba presa, no había amueblado convenientemente su casa) entre otras cosas, se encontró con que no tenía nada mas que hacer._

_Y en definitiva no deseaba regresar a su departamento._

_Pidió que le llevaran sus cosas a domicilio y mientras tanto, siguió vagando por el centro comercial. Miraba aparadores de zapatos, mas ropa… tal vez se compraría un par de vestidos o por lo menos pantalones de mezclilla. Tenía 10 conjuntos en su casa, de uniformes de Black Knight. _

_Si que necesitaba más variedad._

_Entonces su mirada captó algo._

_Giró la cabeza para abrir la boca impresionada ante la vista de Lelouch, sentado tranquilamente en una de las mesas fuera de una pizzería… con una mujer que sin duda era C.C. con peluca y contactos._

"_¿Qué esta asando?"_

_Lelouch. Sentado sin preocupaciones. Sin la mascara de Zero. En medio de un centro totalmente poblado con japoneses. ¿A merced de su Geass?_

_De inmediato camino hacia ellos. Tenía que vigilarlos._

_Una parte en su interior a llamó mentirosa._

_Lelouch, usaba el conocido conjunto de chaqueta y pantalones que generalmente usaba cuando o estaba en su uniforme escolar, eso lo pudo comprobar. C.C. ocultaba su cabello verde, debajo de una peluca castaña que apenas le llegaba a los hombros. Contactos negros disfrazaban perfectamente sus ambarinos ojos, coronando la apariencia con unos short y blusa claros con botas._

_En una palabras, se veían perfectamente normales._

_Cuando casi estaba apunto de llegar con ellos, aparecieron los odiados Suzaku y Mónica, cada uno cargando canastillas de helado de diferentes sabores._

_Suzaku, un simple pantalón de mezclilla oscuro con una camiseta de tirantes que le permitía mostrar el enorme tatuaje del brazo izquierdo (justo allí surgió el pensamiento de "No tiene un cuerpo tan malo", pero fue arrinconado por el orgullo, odio y desprecio en una esquina oscura de su cabeza, y fue acribillado sin misericordia). Mónica en cambio, un vestido veraniego que podría hacerle competencia al suyo por lo… fresco que se veía. Solo que de color azul claro. Y su cabello en una cola de caballo. En definitiva, viéndose como alguien de 17._

_- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Jadeó cuando llegó con ellos. _

_4 pares de ojos la miraron, con cucharadas de helado a medio camino de entrar a sus bocas, lo que les daba una falsa apariencia de sorprendidos._

_- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es nuestro día libre. – Dijo Mónica después de engullir su cucharada de helado de pistache con nueces._

_- Además, le estamos enseñando la ciudad a nuestro amigo Lelouch Lamperuge. – Dijo Suzaku, sonriendo con burla, señalando a Lelouch._

_Al menos este, tenía puestos sus contactos, como comprobó Kallen al ver sus ojos apagados._

_-Usted. Discúlpeme por no reconocerla antes. Me llamo Lelouch Lamperuge, Capitán Kouzuki ¿Verdad? He sido su fan desde que apareció en Narita con el Guren. – Lelouch se levantó y extendió la mano a una sorprendida Kallen, quien trataba de imaginar si Lelouch se había golpeado la cabeza recientemente._

_- Es de mala educación no responder un saludo. – Dijo fría C.C. mientras terminaba de comerse su helado de vainilla y subrepticiamente tomaba el de yogurt de Lelouch para comérselo también._

_- Ah… hola. – Mas confundida no podía estar. Pero apretó la mano de Lelouch._

_- Y ella es mi novia, Camille Christopher. – Dijo señalando a C.C. y su boca llena de helado._

_- ¿Novia?_

_- ¿Novia? – Suzaku también arqueó una ceja. – Creí que ya se habían casado._

_Le era imposible dejar de sonreír._

_- Le tiene miedo al matrimonio. Por el momento solo vivimos, dormimos y nos bañamos juntos. – Dijo C.C. saludando a Kallen sin sonreír. Visiblemente al menos._

_- ¿Pero que…?_

_- ¿Por qué se sorprende Capitán Kouzuki? – Demonios hasta en su aparente inocencia Mónica le caía mal. – No podemos estar encerrados en el Ashura todo el tiempo. Xingke-san, Todou-san, hasta Ougi-san concordaron que podíamos tomarnos un día a la semana libre._

_- En especial después de nuestro buen trabajo realizado. – Suzaku termino de raspar su nieve de mango, y empezó a destrozar la canastilla de harina para comérsela._

_- Pero… él. – Señaló a Lelouch, aun sin poder coordinar buen alguna palabra para expresar su impacto._

_- Me dieron un voto de confianza. Después de todo, fuimos parte de la tripulación del Gran Britannia que optamos por trabajar con Zero-sama. – Dijo Lelouch en su conocido tono amable… como cuando era estudiante. – Loyd-san y Cecile-san me han pedido que trabaje con ellos en el desarrollo de unos frames._

_Kallen cerró los ojos para asimilar lo que oía._

_-Entonces…_

_- Después de todo, nadie mas que unos cuantos me conocen, y no revelarán mas información de la que es necesaria. – Dijo en un tono mucho mas serio. Casi acercándose a la voz que usaba cuando era Zero._

_- Por lo tanto sería demasiado idiota descuidar la lengua. Kallen. – Selló Suzaku, mirándola fijamente._

_Apretó los puños, sintiéndose tratada de nuevo como una niña. Y mas al ver la sonrisa de Mónica y C.C.._

_Malditas._

_- En ese caso, los estaré vigilando. No puedo permitir que estén libremente en Horai. Nadie puede saber lo que pueden hacer esos ojos.- Dijo tratando de competir en miradas con Lelouch._

_- Es una pena. – Dijo Mónica, recargándose en su silla, llamando la atención de la pelirroja. – Aquí solo hay 5 sillas. Y ya están ocupadas._

_En ese momento, Orange-kun, er Jeremiah, salió de la pizzería sosteniendo 5 cajas de pizza mediana frente a el con una botella extra grande de gaseosa y vasos._

_- Capitán Kouzuki, un placer verla. – Dijo, sentándose en el asiento vacio._

_- Como puedes ver… - Dijo Lelouch, sonriendo una vez mas. – No hay lugar para ti._

_Esas palabras se añadieron a las frases torturantes de su sueño. Refrenó las lágrimas y dio media vuelta, para sentarse en una mesa libre, un tanto apartados de ellos._

_- No te olvides que mañana hay práctica, Kallen-chan. – Gritó Mónica, agitando la mano para despedirse._

_Kallen les dio la espalda. Pero decidió quedarse cerca para cuidarlos. Un mesero le sugirió la Especial, con un juguete de Cheese-kun edición limitada._

_Acepto la comida, menos el juguete._

_Si bien su madre le enseñó alguna vez que espiar era malo, no pudo evitar afinar su oído para escuchar la conversación de los 5 a sus espaldas._

_Mónica: Y, ¿A dónde quieren ir?_

_C.C. : Mientras tenga pizza, donde sea._

_Suzaku: Mientras este afuera del Ashura, donde sea._

_Lelouch: Mientras no tenga que usar ESO en la cara, donde sea._

_Jeremiah: En ese caso… Están pasando las películas de Hitchcock en el cine. Desde Los pájaros a Psicosis_

_Suzaku: No puede ser otra cosa. Seria encerrarnos de nuevo en otro edificio._

_Jeremiah: Concurso de Samba en la bahía 4._

_C.C.: Paso. Hace mucho que no bailo samba._

_Jeremiah: Teatro Kabuki presentando la Historia del Rey Genji…_

_Suzaku: Olvídalo. Si de por si el libro es aburrido._

_Jeremiah: Pues no encuentro que mas…_

_Monica: Espera, préstame eso… Oh. Por. Dios._

_Suzaku: ¿Qué pasa?_

_Mónica: 1ra Convención de Mechas en el Centro de Convenciones Akibahara II. Desde Tetsuwan Atomu y Ironman 28, hasta Linebarrels Of Iron. Y lo mejor de todo, un concurso de conocimientos con el premio al primer lugar de un modelo del Shin Great Mazinkaiser a escala de 1 metro de alto. ¡Tenemos que ir!_

_Silencio de parte de todos los 4._

_Jeremiah: Disculpa._

_Suzaku: No sabia que fueras una friki…_

_Lelouch: ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_Mónica: Habrá Pizza Gratis._

_C.C.: Al Akibahara II._

_Kallen volteó la cabeza para ver a Lelouch y Suzaku siendo arrastrados por CC. Y Mónica, dejando a Jeremiah suspirando y sacando su c artera para pagar la cuenta._

_De pronto no los vio como militares. Como Knights Of Zero. Como pilotos._

_De repente parecieron solo unos jóvenes preuniversitarios, divirtiéndose con un tío resignado._

_Y deseó con todas sus ganas poder estar allí con ellos._

_KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ_

_Cabe señalar que Mónica adornó su cuarto en el Ashura con un Mecha de 1 metro de alto._

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Era una clase como de 20 personas en un dojo del edificio principal de los Black Knights.

Todos vestían Gi's blancos, preparados para recibir a su nuevo sensei de pelea.

Mas de uno se sorprendió al ver a una menuda chica de cabello rubio, no mas alta de 1.65, y una apariencia tan benigna que muchos pensaron en invitarla a salir cuando las practicas acabaran.

Kallen, en cambio, la miró con hostilidad.

- Hola, buenos días. Soy la Knight Of Twelve Monica Krushevski. Actualmente miembro de los Knights of Zero. Mucho gusto. A partir de estos momentos estaré ayudándolos a entrenar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Y antes que empiecen a preguntar, no, no estoy interesada en salir con nadie.

Unos susurrados "maldición" sonaron, haciendo que Mónica sonriera.

- En primer lugar, se que como nipones, están acostumbrados a ver las artes marciales como un sistema de defensa principalmente. Tratar vencer la fuerza con suavidad, etc. Yo no voy a enseñarles eso. Al igual que Lord Kururugui quien va a enseñarlos a pilotear Frames, mis clases servirán como preparación para la batalla, Asi que lo que voy a enseñarles es a tener instinto para la batalla.

- Disculpe Ku-ru-she-fu-su-ki-san – Tartamudeó uno de los alumnos.

- Puede llamarme Mónica, si se le facilita.

- Gracias. Mónica-sama. ¿A que se refiere con instinto?

- La mayoría de las artes marciales se basan en un conjunto de técnicas, movimientos o katas. O en dado caso golpes agarres, etc. Cada estilo tiene su preferencia, su sello característico. Sin embargo el instinto suele estar restringido por determinados movimientos correspondientes para cada… creo que lo debo de ilustrar. ¿Alguien sabe pelear? Box, Karate, lo que sea.

Kallen levantó la mano sonriendo. Al fin había llegado su oportunidad.

- Yo, Mónica-chan. Box y algo de kung fu.

Atravesando la barrera de espaldas, Kallen ajusto el cinturón de su vestimenta cuando llegó frente a Mónica.

- Perfecto, Kallen-chan. – Respondió su tono sarcástico con otro mucho mas cáustico. – Sugiero que me ataques, como quieras.

Kallen, sin aviso, sin un grito, lanzó un puñetazo tratando de borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

Mónica de inmediato cubrió el lado derecho de su cabeza con la mano, girando el codo para golpear el hombro de Kallen y tomarla del traje con la mano izquierda. Con el brazo derecho tomó el izquierdo de Kallen y levantó el codo izquierdo golpeándola en la barbilla sacándola de equilibrio. Con el mismo codo golpeó la coyuntura del brazo izquierdo.

Kallen tambaleó, sujetándose el brazo con la mano libre, dolorida.

- Agradece que es una práctica. Generalmente disloco coyunturas con esos golpes. – Girando a la clase. – Kouzuki-san usó un Cross simple de box a la cara. Vigilando el hombro es fácil saber donde empieza el golpe. Responder con técnica implica cubrir la cara con los brazos, esperar que el oponente se prepare para otro ataque y contraatacar lo más rápido posible. Pese a que el Cross es un golpe bastante fuerte, si es evadido antes de que conecte, puedes atacar con mucho daño. Esto dice el instinto.

- De nuevo. – Dijo Kallen.

Esta vez gritó, giró para soltar una patada alta a la cabeza. Mónica de nuevo se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, usando el codo para detener la patada y avanzar un paso, entrando en el área de Kallen. Antes de que esta pudiera bajar la pierna, el codo de Mónica se hundió en el lugar donde el femur se unía en la cadera, tumbándola.

Kallen sintió como la pierna se le entumecía un poco.

- Kung fu. Pese a todos sus etilos habidos y por haber, tiene técnicas y movimientos básicos. La técnica indica agacharse y pararse de inmediato para atacar el frente. El instinto, esta en bloquear y atacar a la vez. Sin siquiera pensar en ningún movimiento. Solo atacar.

- Deja de estar jugando conmigo. ¡Pelea como se debe! – Gritó Kallen poniéndose de pié. Sacudiendo su cuerpo para sentirlo de nuevo y de nuevo se arrojó.

Mónica ya no estaba sonriendo.

De nuevo Kallen intentó soltar un derechazo a la quijada de Mónica. Cubriéndose la cabeza, usando el brazo para detener el puño de Kallen y avanzar un paso para tomarla de la cara. Empujando el cuerpo hacia a delante usó la cabeza como ariete para pegarle en el pecho aventándola hacia atrás.

Y no se detuvo allí.

Acercándose lo mas que podía, los codos castigaron su pecho y abdomen. Kallen trataba de levantar las rodillas para alejarla solo para ser detenida por esos durísimos codos. Cuando podía tirar un golpe, se encontraba con que Mónica bloqueaba y atacaba a la vez golpeando brazos, hombros, articulaciones.

Gemidos de sorpresa salían de las bocas de los presentes mientras veían el rápido avance de la rubia.

Con la pierna barrió los pies de Kallen, haciéndola caer. Antes de que tocara el piso, puso la rodilla, haciendo que todo el peso de su cuero se cargara en una vertebra doblándola. Tomó la cara con la mano izquierda y bajó con fuerza el codo justo al cuello.

Cuando Kallen abrió los ojos, vio que temblaba, sudando nerviosamente, con el codo afilado de Mónica a 1 centímetro de su traquea.

- Si peleara en serio, te habría matado en el primer movimiento, mocosa.

Tragó saliva al ver esos ojos azules, con las pupilas contraídas, en una mirada de instinto asesino.

Mónica se levantó, dejando caer a Kallen al suelo, doblándose de dolor.

- Todas las artes marciales se basan en técnicas. Tal vez existan mas, pero solo conozco 2 que son totalmente instintivas. Que no buscan movimientos hermosos sino efectivos. El Keysi y el Krav Magá. No pienso enseñarles ninguno de los dos. Pero si puedo embutir en sus huesos con el instinto para pelear. Si lo usan cuando piloteen un frame, serán 2 o 3 veces mejores que lo que son ahora.

A decir verdad, nadie pensó de nuevo en intentar invitarla a salir. Al contrario. Había respeto en sus ojos… y miedo.

- Formen parejas. Quiero ver como pelean y que podemos hacer para ayudarlos. Tu, ¿te llamas Tamaki, verdad? Ok. Has pareja con Kallen, eres el mas apto para eso.

En el piso Kallen apretó os dientes y se paró con dificultad.

- No lo necesito, gracias. – Y chocando con el que se le puso enfrente salió del lugar.

Monica suspiró… serían días muy interesantes.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Lelouch ingresaba datos como loco en la consola extraída del Shinkiro.

En el enorme lugar donde los tres científicos desarrollaban sus creaciones estaba por un lado las partes de la armadura del Guren SEITEN.

Totalmente desarmado para una sustitución de partes vitarles así como de un reforzamiento en la estructura básica para que pueda resistir las tremendas velocidades de las Energy Wings, esperaba que terminaran para ser de nuevo ensamblado.

En otra parte, varios técnicos de Lakshata se rascaban la cabeza mientras veían los diagramas de los frames que serían construidos para Suzaku y Mónica mientras las grúas trabajaban con decenas de partes que, si todo salía bien, en menos de 3 meses, estarían terminados.

Lakshata asistía a Lelouch con los datos y programas.

El Druid System no solo era ideal para manejar la complicadísima defensa del Shinkiro y su rayo de alta intensidad. Con la programación adecuada, era capaz de trabajar con centenas o millares de variables a la vez, incrementando la velocidad del diseño y simulación de cada parte usada e instalada.

Loyd, observaba el desempeño de Suzaku en el simulador mientras veía de nuevo los resultados.

Cecile, vigilaba a C.C.

Desde que Lelouch decidió que el Shinkiro debería tener algo más que una defensa absoluta, Suzaku comentó en broma que el Gwain daba más miedo.

Cosa que fue tomada a pecho, y se decidió que el frame negro sería rediseñado, reconstruido en un frame con la misma defensa, pero con una capacidad de ataque superior.

Con C.C. y el como pilotos.

Eso explica el porque C.C. practicaba con Akatsukis, Vincent, Gwain, incluso el Lancelot Conquista.

Sintiéndose extrañamente frustrada.

Lo importante en esta parte del relato es algo pequeño, casi insignificante.

TODOS ignoraban deliberadamente un plato lleno de sándwiches cortados en cuartas partes, adornados con hojas de yerbabuena, verduras, etc.; colocados en una mesa al lado de algunos planos.

Mónica entró, tronándose el cuello, después de la sesión de práctica con el personal. Y arrastrar a Kallen por el suelo.

No se sentía muy orgullosa por eso.

- Llegas tarde. – Le dijo Loyd, dejando solo a Suzaku. – Ya tengo listo el simulador con los datos modificados.

- Gracias… la clase se alargó, hasta que Ougi llegó para pedir ayuda con los nuevos Frames que acaban de llegar.

- Oh, es verdad. Me informaron que llegaban ahora. – Comentó casual Lelouch, levantando la mirada del tablero.

Suzaku y Loyd se acercaron para revisar los diagramas, en lo que C.C. y Cecil hacían lo mismo.

Mónica entonces vio los emparedados e inocentemente tomó uno.

Suzaku y Loyd hicieron el ademan de avisarle que se detuviera.

Mónica mordió la comida, y se detuvo a la mitad.

"Oh, demonios. Que no diga nada. Por el amor de Dios que no diga nada." Rezó mentalmente Suzaku al ver que los ojos de Mónica se abrían impresionada.

"No he tenido tiempo de advertirle de la cocina de Cecile-kun."

Lakshata solo cuidaba.

- Pero… pero... ¿Qué… es esto? – Dijo Mónica apartando el sándwich mordido y masticando lentamente el bocado.

- Oh, ¿te gusta? Es una receta nueva. Un poco de pate de hígado con wasabi, jengibre y zarzamora.

Una sombra azul cubrió la cara de los presentes. Lelouch y C.C. incluidos.

- Sabe perfecto. – Sonrió Mónica mientras terminaba en 2 mordidas el pedazo y tomaba otro de la mesa. – No sabia que sabias cocinar tan delicioso Cecile-san.

- Oh, por favor, no es nada. Aun estoy aprendiendo. – Dijo apenada Cecile, sonrojándose y juntando las manos frente a ella. – De hecho dejé cocinando unos ostiones con vinagre para la cena. ¿Por qué no vamos a revisarlos?

- ¡Por supuesto!

Un nudo en el estomago de los presentes se retorció mientras veían a las dos mujeres hablando de recetas que sonaban a armas químicas de destrucción masiva.

- Lelouch… ¿Puedes ordenar que la cocina prohibida para las dos?

- Eh… ¿porque? Que no es un accidente lo que… - Se cayó cuando vio las caras pálidas de los dos hombres

- Cecile-kun es una científica muy capaz. Pero es patológicamente incapaz de seguir una receta sin experimentar.

- Aparte que sus papilas gustativas están atrofiadas por un accidente en su niñez.

- No parece. – Dijo C.C., aventurándose a oler la comida… apartándola de inmediato cuando su nariz le dolió.

- Y Mónica… Es posiblemente la única persona en Este mundo que conozco que puede quemar el agua para hacer un te.

- Entonces… ¿Quién quiere pizza? – Dijo C.C. sacando un celular.

Todos los presentes levantaron la mano… mientras una pequeña explosión se escuchó en la cocina del lugar.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- Incrementando energía para iniciar fisión.

- Temperatura en incremento constante de acuerdo a predicciones.

- Bajando barrera de protección de plomo.

- Varillas de control listar.

- Inicien la fisión. – Dijo Nina, en su consola.

Los gráficos bailaban en toda las pantallas. El personal de Toromo vigilaba las lecturas para asegurarse que todo salía de a cuerdo a las teorías.

- Temperatura ideal. Presión estable.

- inserten las varillas de control, iniciando desde arriba. – Ordenó Nina.

- Temperatura incrementándose. Fisión estable.

- ¿La presión?

- Aumentando dentro de los patrones aceptables.

Schneizel entró, lo mas silencioso posible, intentando no interrumpir.

Miró a Nina, sentada erguida en su consola, vigilando en sus pantallas, correspondiendo plenamente como la cabeza de la investigación.

- Tenemos una reacción constante en el reactor de uranio. – Avisó emocionada una de las técnicas.

- Aun es muy pronto para celebrar. Inicien la inyección del Sakuradite.

Tragó duro. Era la parte más vital e importante del experimento.

El FLEIA era una combinación inestable de Uranio con Sakuradite. Eso hacia que la energía fuera tan grande y desatada que no hacía explosión. Desintegraba todo lo que estuviera en su radio de acción, Donde terminaba la energía era un misterio (Había quienes hablaban de un Mar de Dirac en el centro de la explosión… pero nadie estaba seguro), pero las teorías indicaban que era matemáticamente posible iniciar una reacción de desintegración controlada, obteniendo una cantidad vastísima de energía en el proceso.

El Generador FLEDG (Field Limitary Efefective Desintegration Generator)

El FLEIA, usado para construir y no destruir.

Y esa era la razón por la que estaba allí.

Schneizel observó como una gota de sudor corrió por la barbilla de la chica de lentes.

- Sakuradite añadido al 1%. Velocidad estable.

-No se observa reacción en el reactor.

- 2%

- Sin cambios.

- incrementen la inyección al doble.

- 6%

-Sin cambios.

10%

- Se detecta variación en el campo del contenedor.

- Fluctuación de electrones en el campo magnético.

- Prepárense para colocar los colectores.

- Sakuradite al 14%.

- Incrementando la velocidad del campo magnético. Sobrepasa la predicción por 35 Gigatesla.

- Colectores en línea.

- Sakuradite al 20%.

- Temperatura descendiendo, manteniéndose en el rengo de fisión controlada.

- Inyecten Sakuradite al 50%. – Ordenó Nina. Más de un técnico se sorprendió. – Mantengan los Colectores con polaridad negativa y desciendan las barras de control un 5% más.

Los técnicos cumplieron sus órdenes, sin apartar la vista de las graficas y la lluvia de datos de las pantallas.

- Sakuradite al 50%... no se observan cambios. Los campos magnéticos no están colapsando.

- Colectores, inician la captación de energía. Campo magnético estable. Temperatura incrementándose de nuevo.

- Abran los circuitos de contención, preparen los capacitores.

- ¡Tenemos un flujo estable de energía! – Gritó extasiado un técnico provocando expresiones de júbilo entre los demás.

- Esperen, incrementen Sakuradite al 75%.

- Sakuradite al 75%.

-Temperatura sin cambios.

- Presión estable.

- Campo magnético se contrae.

- La energía se incrementa inversamente proporcional al campo magnético.

- Sakuradite total.

- Sakuradite al 100%

- Introduzcan las barras de control por completo. Si sigue funcionando con ellas, la expulsión de energía será constante.

- Barras de control totalmente introducidas.

- Doctora Einstein, tenemos un flujo constante de energía. El generador es un éxito.

En esta ocasión todos gritaron y se abrazaron entre si, mientras Nina suspiró aliviada y se recargó cansadamente en su silla.

- Felicidades a todos ustedes.

- Su Alteza Schneizel. – Dijo uno de los técnicos, cuadrándose de inmediato, haciendo que los demás saludaran respetuosamente al príncipe.

- Su alteza. – Nina se puso de pié. – Discúlpeme, no sabía que estaba aquí.

- Tranquilízate Nina, y no hagas eso. En esta ocasión tu eres la estrella. Felicitaciones por el generador.

- No, es gracias al esfuerzo de todos. – giró para sonreír a su equipo. – No lo habría logrado sin ellos.

- En ese caso, ¿esta bien si reparto esto? – Kannon había llegado, cargando un par de botellas de champagne y una caja con copas de cristal. – Discúlpenme por n estar aquí, pero estaba seguro que esto sería necesario.

- Muchas gracias, Kannon. – Dijo Nina, sonriendo aún más.

Cada persona del lugar sostenía y brindaba con copas rebosantes del caro líquido.

Schneizel los dejó festejar, sonriendo satisfecho.

Según Nina un generador como ese, sería capaz de brindarle energía al centro de Toromo por más de 2 años con una carga de uranio y Sakuradite. Justo lo que necesitaba para el Damocles.

Pero más importante, ella pensaba que una vez que el generador demostrara ser posible, se podría reducir su tamaño.

Justo para energizar cosas más pequeñas.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Mas tarde, Kannon se había ofrecido a llevar a Nina a cenar, como celebración.

Schneizel, prefirió festejar a su manera. Con otra botella de Champagne en una sala apartada de todos.

Sentado, observaba el objeto frente a sus ojos mientras su ente seguía trazando planes. Todas las investigaciones iban por un excelente camino. El culto volvía a recrear los experimentos que alguna vez sostuvieron en China. Y una división secreta de Toromo experimentaba con la investigación de Bartley.

Y frente a él, estaba la prueba, de que era viable.

Sonrió, levantando la copa para brindar por la chica que flotaba en el liquido de la capsula, con su pequeño cuerpo lleno de tubos.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

_Horai se extendía debajo de ella._

_El Mirador, el punto mas alto de la isla era un lugar lo bastante apartado como para tener mucha gente._

_Generalmente preferían cenar, ir al cine. En especial cuando atardecía._

_Tal vez por eso Kallen escogió ese lugar para poder pasar las últimas horas del día. Sentada en una banca cercana al borde del mismo, contemplando la ciudad, el mar y el cielo, oscureciéndose poco a poco mientras el sol descendía por el horizonte._

_Oscureciéndose._

_Desafortunadamente, compitiendo con esa vista, un gigantesco espectacular de Zero, obstruía su visión. Casi parecía una broma de mal gusto: "Zero te necesita. Únete a los Black Knights."_

_Zero te necesita._

"_Ya no hay lugar para ti."_

"_No eres la persona adecuada."_

"_Tengo una orden que no me ha traicionado."_

"_Te hace falta algo."_

"_No has evolucionado."_

_¿Qué demonios era lo que le faltaba?_

_Había entrenado desde los 12 años para servir como miembro de la resistencia. Su dominio de frames era singular. Había espiado los records de manejo y sabía que tenía un 95% de eficiencia, comparado con el 94% y 93% de Suzaku y Mónica. Era capaz de pelear contra 4 o 5 personas a la vez sin salir lastimada. Su lealtad era innegable. ¡Demonios! Estaba dispuesta a morir con Lelouch cuando todo el mundo lo traicionó hace un par de semanas._

_¿Por qué ahora, todos sus esfuerzos, toda su dedicación, esa lealtad que pese a todo la motivaba, era inútil?_

_¿Por qué hasta el enemigo identificaba que necesitaba algo?_

_¿Qué…?_

_Odiaba el no saberlo._

_Odiaba, no ser capaz de demostrar lo que podía hacer._

_Odiaba ser despreciada por esos dos._

_Odiaba no ser necesitada._

_Odiaba…_

_Limpió sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta que estaba llorando._

_Odiaba, llorar como una niña._

_Recogió las piernas cerca de su cuerpo y las abrazó, apoyando la cabeza en as rodillas._

_Como una niña._

"_Onii-chan… por favor… por favor, dime que es lo que me falta. Por favor…"_

_Sus hombros se sacudieron cuando ya no pudo contener más el llanto._

_Tal vez… no había crecido desde que Naoto murió._

_Tal vez todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora, ha sido inútil._

_No puede hacer que su Onii-chan viva de nuevo. Ni siquiera pudo proteger a su madre de quemarse el cerebro refugiándose en el Refrain._

_No había logrado nada. Nada de nada._

_- Ano… Onee-san. Kallen Onee-san – Habló una vocecita a su lado._

_Kallen levantó la mirada, con las mejillas húmedas, para encontrar los enormes ojos de un niño de unos 5 o 6 años._

_-Tu eres Kallen Onee-san, ¿Verdad? ¿La piloto del Guren?_

_Confundida, Kallen limpió sus ojos y asintió ausentemente._

_-Toma._

_En sus manos estaba una enorme flor de papel. Cuidadosamente doblada en un perfecto origami._

_- Pero esto… por…_

_- Oka-san me ha dicho que los Black Knights nos cuidan. Que gracias a Zero podemos vivir en paz aquí. – Dijo el niño sonriendo. – Y que de todos ellos, la más fuerte es Kallen-san. La piloto del Guren._

_- yo… - tomó la flor y la miró detenidamente._

_No tenía el valor de enfrentar los ojos del niño._

_- Por eso, cuando sea grande, voy ha entrenar muy duro para ser tan fuerte como Kallen Onee-san y proteger a oka-san, a mis hermanos y a todos. Como lo hace Kallen Onee-san._

_- Proteger…_

_- Shinji, ¿Qué haces? – habló una mujer joven, cargando a un bebè de un año. – O, lamento si la esta incomodando… ¿usted es Kozuku Kallen-san?_

_- Ah, este, si. Pero no se preocupe, el no esta haciendo nada... malo. – miró la flor en sus manos._

_- Disculpelo. Cuando Zero rescató y libero a los rebeldes que tenía Britannia en la embajada, Shinji lo ha admirado mucho, y a usted también. Gracias a sus esfuerzos mi esposo al fin fue liberado._

_- Ah, bueno. No fue nada. Solo… nosotros._

_-Por eso, yo también quisiera darle las gracias, Kallen-sama. – Y realizo una reverencia._

_- Si, Kallen Onee-sama. Gracias por cuidarnos a todos._

_Decidiéndose con grandes sornisas, madre e hijos la dejaron sola._

_Kallen volvió a mirar la flor en su mano… yo sonriò_

_- Onii-chan. No pudiste ser menos obvio._

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

El sol salía esplendoroso por el oriente, tiñendo el cielo de tonos amarillos y rosas. La fresca brisa matutina soplaba arrastrando una leve niebla marina que cubría la bahía donde estaba atracado el Ashura.

Los pájaros cantaban. Las gaviotas iniciaban su vuelo de pesca, llenando el aire con sus gritos. Los pescadores salían en sus lanchas con sus redes para obtener el alimento.

Y Lelouch maldecía en voz baja.

Mónica se estiraba en el piso. Suzaku estiraba os brazos. Jeremiah ajustaba un cronometro. C.C. preparaba algunas bebidas.

Todos, Lelouch incluido, usaban la más cómoda ropa deportiva. Pants, camisetas, calentadores, etc.

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – Preguntó por tercera vez desde que un decidido Orange-kun lo sacó de la cama cargándolo en el hombro a las 6 en punto.

- ¿Cómo que porque? – Preguntó Suzaku, ahora en el piso haciendo un par de lagartijas.

- Es más que obvio. Te hemos invitado a realizar un poco de ejercicio matutino. – Contestó Mónica, haciendo sentadillas.

- Le sugiero que estire y caliente un poco Lelouch-sama. – Jeremiah ajustó una banda elástica en su frente con el cronometro alrededor del cuello

- No necesito hacer ejercicio. Lo que necesito es dormir. Estuve con Loyd hasta las 3 de la mañana. – Dijo con grandes ojeras en los ojos haciendo el ademan de retirarse.

- No seas una niñita Lelouch. ¿Mírate? Hasta una modelo anoréxica tiene mas musculo que tu. – Criticó Suzaku, hundiendo uno de sus dedos en le brazo de Lelouch… par sentir de inmediato hueso duro.

- Eso es verdad. Recuerda que siempre te he dicho que deberías ser un poco más fuerte. – Dijo C.C. poniéndose enfrente y tendiéndole una botella de agua. - Adelante, a correr.

- No quiero hacer ejercicio, quiero dormir tengo una junta estratégica a las 12 y no me puedo quedar dormido… - bostezó.

- ¿Quieres que Kaguya abuse de ti? – Se abstuvo de decir "de nuevo."

Lelouch se congeló.

Repasando, desde la operación llamada "Sexy Thing" en donde gracias al alcohol Kaguya se durmió antes de profanar la… inocencia de Lelouch; había tratado de hacer 3 acercamientos en las ultimas 2 semanas.

La operación "Dirty Geisha", en donde entró en la oficina de Zero, vestida con un Kimono… aparentemente rasgado por algún animal salvaje porque mas bien parecían tiras de tela aparentando ser un Kimono… y corto además.

Sorprendido, intentó escapar, tan solo para ser tomado de la cintura y ser arrojado de nuevo a su sofá (quien pensaría que Kaguya fuera tan fuerte… pero siendo pariente de Suzaku…). Ser amarrado con cinta adhesiva industrial. Kaguya sacó velas de sándalo, incienso y empezó a deshacer los nudos del vestido mientras Zero se contenía de pedir auxilio por su dignidad… para ser rescatado por un Todou que entraba en la oficina sin tocar.

Para crédito de Todou, solo se paralizó por 1 minuto (preguntándose si Kaguya era corredora por lo bien desarrollada estructura muscular en sus piernas y glúteos), se sonrojó, sonrió pícaramente y dio media vuelta. "Volveré en un rato, Zero. Diviértanse."

Por supuesto ignoró los gritos del atado jefe estratégico.

Lo bueno es que Kaguya se avergonzó tanto que cubriéndose de una gabardina (que llevaba para ocultar su vestido) y salió corriendo…. Dejando a Zero atado.

Y como olvidar la estrategia de seducción "Bondage time"

Tiras de cuero negro. Collar de picos. Botas de tacón altas. Un antifaz y el infalible látigo.

El porque demonios C.C. vestía igual escapaba de su entendimiento, pero eso explicaba el porque despertó un martes atado perfectamente, hincado en el piso… usando una correa.

Nunca la expresión "lame mis botas" sonó tan aterradora, viniendo de una adolecente mal influenciada, respaldada por una buja inmortal.

Que seria más amenazante aun si esa bruja inmortal no estuviera comiendo Pizza.

Su salvador fue Jeremiah, esta ocasión… quien se aguantó milagrosamente la risa, pero avisó a Kaguya que Tianzi la estaba buscando.

Pero seguramente la que se llevaba las palmas era el escenario "Ecchi Neko Maid".

Lelouch trataba de relajarse en la bañera caliente, después de un ajetreado día de reuniones, prácticas y asistencia. Masajeándose los hombros y esperando que C.C. esa vez no pusiera la excusa de que "Estaba muy cansada."

Cerró los ojos. Después escuchó el agua salpicar. Cuando los abrió, se encontró con la vista de Kaguya usando un nekomimi (orejas y cola de gato), una linda cofia de sirvienta, sosteniendo una esponja y una toalla en cada mano.

- Por favor Goshujin-sama, permítame tallarle el cuerpo.

Sus grandes ojos verdes, su cabello perfectamente cepillado. Desnuda como dios la trajo al mundo. Un premeditado sonrojo en sus mejillas y la más perfecta expresión de sumisión que pudiera salir de la mente pervertida de un escritor de hentai.

Casi… casi estuvo a punto de ceder.

Decimos casi porque en ese momento recordó que era la prima de Suzaku…

Y que quedaba demostrado que era mas fuerte que el.

Y los problemas que tendría por tener 18 y ella 15.

Eso sin contar que sus "amigos" no dejarían de burlarse de el.

- Kaguya. – Se quitó los contactos revelando el Geass. – ni siquiera pienses en hacer eso.

En retrospectiva… tal vez debió usar otras palabras. Eso habla mucho de lo aterrado que estaba.

- Hai, Zero-sama. – Dijo con voz monótona mientras sus ojos se iluminaba y aventaba la esponja y toalla. - Mejor le daré un masaje a su cuerpo. Se sentirá muy bien.

-¡ NOOOOO!

Después de forcejear durante largos minutos, aprovechó que Kaguya se resbaló para salir de la bañera, tomando la toalla mas cercana que pudo (una de manos… no muy grande) y salió corriendo para huir de su adorable sirvienta.

No debió llegar al comedor.

Loyd, Cecile, Lakshata, Mónica, Jeremiah, Suzaku, jugaban cartas apostando.

- ¿Perdiste algo? Pequeñín… – Pregunto frescamente Suzaku.

Las mujeres se sonrojaron.

Los hombres sonrieron.

Lelouch, aguantó las ganas de llorar.

"Maldita sea la persona que le enseña esas cosas a Kaguya."

En alguna parte, Villeta estornudó, mientras seguía viendo páginas poco morales en internet.

En resumen. Cuando Lelouch recordó todo eso, sintió fría la espalda.

Hasta el sueño se le quitó.

- Adelante. No tengo opción.

Y así los 5 empezaron a correr.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Cecile era feliz.

No solo le traían buenos recuerdos trabajar de nuevo con Lakshata sino estaba haciendo enormes progresos en sus tecnologías al usar la emisión de radiación y el Gefjun Disturber al sistema de Energy Wings. Tanto que había nombrado algo nuevo como "DEW". Con una versatilidad mucho mayor que la tecnología que dejó en Camelot.

Constantemente veía a Loyd. El depresivo científico de los Ángeles, había cedido a un apasionado investigador que no dejaba de probar variables y verificar más de 3 veces los datos para trabajar.

Lleno de ideas, incluso durante el desayuno de un día, en una servilleta había empezado a diseñar algo que según el, podría combinar tecnologías Britannas y niponas para un frame mucho mas maniobrable.

Si, todos eran felices.

Su felicidad sería perfecta si la cocina no le estuviera prohibida, pero era por el bien de poder concentrarse en el trabajo. Según Lelouch.

Su vieja amiga Lakshata también estaba grandemente animada. Si bien, aun seguía teniendo ese aire de pereza, realizaba competencias constantes Con Loyd para el mejor diseño. Mejor aprovechamiento. Mejor Core Luminous. Como iba a perfeccionar el Guren para destrocar al Lancelot propuesto en menos de 2 minutos.

Si, como los viejos tiempos.

En su escritorio, generalmente siempre había 2 fotografías. Una de ellas eran de ellos tres, años atrás en Camelot, trabajando en un prototipo.

La otra era de hace un año. Posando con algunos Rounds, Gino, Anya, Mónica y Suzaku, en a recepción que tuvieron estos últimos después de la operación en Holanda.

La tercera, los Knights of Zero, al lado de lo que sería el S.T.R.A.Y. y el H..T.E.D.

Le era imposible no sonreír al ver las fotografías.

Pero en especial su mirada se enfoco en ellos dos, sintiendo una calidez en su pecho.

Tan a gusto, como si se complementaran en muchas cosas. No solo en combate.

- Cecile-san ¿empezamos con la simulación? – Preguntó Suzaku al lado de una cabina.

- Prepárate, Suzaku-kun, que esta vez no te daré oportunidad. – Dijo Mónica arrogante.

- Ja. ¿Qué apuestas?

- Lo que quieras perder.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llegaron.

Pero, no evitó que se sintiera feliz por ambos.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- Maldito Tamaki, me las va ha pagar. – susurró Suzaku mientras palpaba la paredes del corredor, tratando de ubicar donde demonios estaba.

En primer lugar, ¿Qué idiota pone un almacén de armas al lado de una cocina? Eso explicaría porque después de que Tamaki pasara cargando una caja con granadas flagrantes justo enfrente de la cocina se le cayera una… y estallara.

La explosión de luz lo encegueció momentáneamente. Haciendo que tirara especias y condimentos bastante fuertes al fuego, obteniendo un humo extremadamente doloroso para sus ojos.

Si lo suma a una pequeña explosión de gas por una tubería que rompió cuando tropezó y cayó al suelo.

Ciego y sordo…

Si, se demostraba que los buenos samaritanos en verdad desaparecían cuando uno tenía problemas.

Con los ojos demasiado irritados como para abrirlos y escuchando un insistente silbido en sus tímpanos. Suzaku lucho por hacer su camino hacia las duchas más cercanas.

Se felicitó a si mismo cuando sintió el ambiente caliente y húmedo de unas duchas.

Aún a tientas, maldiciendo en voz baja para no alertar a los posibles usuarios (tenia su orgullo) llegó a una que parecía que tenía la llave abierta.

Ya se quejaría por el desperdicio de agua.

Entrando a la ducha, empezó a mojase y a desnudarse para limpiar su cuerpo, y mas importante sus ojos.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Kallen jamás reconocería que Mónica era extremadamente buena en lo que respecta a las peleas.

Por eso, después de que fue usada como saco de golpeo, solicitó ayuda a Todou para entrenar. Así que empezaba a aprender un poco de Kendo y Kempo.

Y si que era un sensei implacable.

Dolorida, decidió tomar una ducha después de la práctica en vez de esperar a llegar a su departamento.

Al terminar su ducha, estaba a punto de cerrar la llave cuando escuchó la cortina de su cubículo abrirse y cerrarse. Al dar media vuelta…

Un Suzaku con los cerrados y parpados hinchados aparecía frente a ella.

Habría gritado, si no fuera porque escuchaba que había gente en las otras duchas. Y no estaba de humor para un malentendido. Y menos con él.

Asustada, se cubrió el cuerpo como pudo y se pegó en la pared opuesta.

- Suzaku. ¿Que haces? – Susurró tratando de llamar su intención.

Este la ignoró. En cambio empezó a quitarse su uniforme para dejarlo en el piso húmedo. Cuando tallo una de sus palmas contra su oreja pensó que tal vez no oía.

Eso explicaba porque, pese a las voces femeninas de otros cubículos, seguía desnudándose.

Y seguía.

Y seguía.

"Oh. Por. Dios." Pensó aterrada, cubriendo su boca para reprimir cualquier exclamación cuando los bóxers de Suzaku cayeron al suelo.

- Donde esta el Jabón. – Susurró extendiendo la mano hacia adelante para encontrar la jabonera.

Kallen se pegó de inmediato a la pared de la izquierda y se puso de puntillas para evadir la mano de Suzaku, que pasaba a escasos centímetros de sus… esos.

- Ah, aquí esta… aroma floral… que masculino. – Dijo con sarcasmo. – De seguro Lelouch vino por aquí.

Encogiéndose de hombros, comenzó a tallarse el cabello.

"No, no, no te acerques." Dijo cuando Suzaku se acercó a la regadera abierta para enjuagarse el cabello, apoyando las manos en la pared, justo a cada lado de la cara de Kallen.

Como reflejo, Kallen se agachó, compactándose lo más posible, con las rodillas en el piso y tapándose los ojos.

- Rayos… duele. – Dijo el ciego intentando lavar bien los ojos del irritante humo de las especias.

Kallen separó sus dedos para tratar de ver hacia arriba.

Tal vez no debió hacerlo.

"¡Kyaaaaaa!" Gritó a todo pulmón, en su cabeza claro. Al estar agachada, tenía a escasos centímetros el… el…este…

Cualquiera podría pensar que era bastante erótico ver desnudo a un joven atleta, tomar una ducha, masajeando los músculos trabajados por ejercicio intenso. Muchas morirían por compartir una ducha con un sujeto bien parecido… bueno, Kallen sentía que moriría al estar allí.

En verdad… moriría.

Suzaku se dio media vuelta para lavarse la espalda, cambiando...la vista de… eso… por… este… lo otro.

"No debo ver. No debo ver. No debo ver. No debo…" Se alentaba Kallen, tratando de poner su mente en otro lugar.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Suzaku se estaba retirando, a punto de abrir la cortina para marcharse. Eso le permitió suspirar de alivio y ponerse de pié.

- Oh no. Olvidé cerrar la llave. – Recordó Suzaku, girando y extendiendo el brazo a donde suponía están las llaves para cerrarla. – Eh… ¿Qué es esto? No es una llave… ¿una esponja?

Confundido por no haber ubicado eso antes, apretó para confirmar.

(Muic)

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!

8 extremidades se agitaron en el aire cuando Kallen, ofendida por la agresión en su… allí, gritó y corrió hacia delante sin importarle arrollar a quien sea.

Desafortunadamente para ella, Suzaku era más alto y por ende mas pesado, por lo que la "arrollada" se transformó en una tacleada que lo empujó, haciéndolo tropezar con el borde de la ducha. Ella también perdió el equilibrio…

Un enorme "pum" sonó en la ducha de damas de la base.

4 usuarias al escuchar el golpe y el grito, de inmediato se cubrieron con sus respectivas toallas (o bata de baño, lo que tuvieran a la mano) y salieron a investigar.

Kallen, frotaba su nariz después de ser agredida por el duro piso mojado del lugar.

- Ay, ay, ay. Duele.

-¿Ofye, pofdrifas qufitfartfe? Nfo pfuedfo rfespfirfar. – Una voz ahogada se escuchó. No más bien la sintió vibrar en su pecho.

Bueno, si ella se había caído hacia el frente a la distancia adecuada para poder golpearse la nariz, ¿Dónde piensan ustedes que estaba la cara de Suzaku?

De inmediato Kallen se separó, terminando sentada en su estomago, mientras se cubría los pechos con las manos.

Suzaku, con dificultad abría los ojos, estando estos aún enrojecidos por el accidente anterior.

- ¡KALLEN-SAN! ¿Qué acaso Zero no es suficiente hombre para ti, que tienes que buscar la compañía de alguien más? – Gritó la integrante mas joven del Zero-harem, Kaguya Sumeragui, envuelta en una toalla de conejitos.

- ¿Eh? – Solo pudo decir la pelirroja girando la cabeza a la derecha.

Dios, hasta Chiba en su bata la estaba mirando sorprendida.

- Debo entender que esto significa que te has rendido con Zero, ¿Kallen-chan? – Esta vez fue C.C., con su toalla de Cheese-kun.

- ¿Eh? – Kallen giró a la izquierda, para descubrir que C.C. no estaba sola. Mónica y su toalla de Mazinkaiser (producto de una convención)

- Ah, la juventud. Pero creo que deberían buscar un lugar menos público para hacerlo, ¿no crees? – Chiba… era perversión o amplio criterio la fuente de su comentario.

Bien por Todou.

- ¿Eh? – Kallen giró de nuevo la cabeza. Un par de lagrimitas brillaban en las esquinas de sus ojos.

- Como sea… ¿Te sientes cómoda? ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir allí? – Dijo Mónica, aparentemente molesta, por alguna razón.

- ¿Eh? – Volvió a girar para ver a su interlocutora.

- Este… Kallen. No te sientas ofendida pero… ¿podrías quitarte? – Dijo Sukzau lo mas educadamente que pudo, cerrando los ojos para evitar ser acusado de mirón. Pero mas que nada por… - No creo poder resistir mucho… más tiempo…

La primavera llegó.

Las Flores crecían en los campos.

Los árboles se erguían orgullosos hacia el cielo.

Las tortugas salían de sus caparazones.

Los elefantes levantaban sus trompas para coger las hojas de los árboles.

(Suficiente de metáforas)

A ver, un poco de anatomía básica, niños y niñas.

Si consideramos la altura de Suzaku y el hecho que estaba acostado boca arriba. Kallen, en cambio estaba (accidentalmente, por supuesto) sentada en el estomago de Suzaku.

Supongo que entenderán si les digo que Kallen sintió "algo" que empezaba ha hacer presión justo en medio de su… allí.

Cada ves mas… y mas… y mas…

-¡KYAAAAAAAA! ¡HENTAI! – Gritó Kallen.

PAS. PUM.

- ¡Ooooooofffff! – Dijo Suzaku.

Jamás habiéndose sentido tan avergonzada en su vida, con la ligera impresión que no podría casarse nunca. Kallen salió corriendo de las duchas con la cara, del mismo color de su cabello, hundida entre sus manos.

- No… es… mi… culpa. – Gemía Suzaku con dolorosamente doblado en el piso, una mano protegiendo la… hum…"parte" agredida, mientras con la otra golpeaba el piso. – No tenias que…

Hasta su voz sonaba un poco más aguda.

Chiba suspiró, tomó una toalla cercana y la aventó encima de él.

Afortunadamente si había personas con amplio criterio y sensatez en la Orden para esos casos en particular, todas estaban allí.

Vestidas solo con toallas o batas de baño.

- Se puede poner de pié, ¿Lord Kururugui? – Preguntó Chiba preocupada. Tremendos golpes en las zonas sensibles de un hombre pueden ser… bueno, extremadamente dolorosos.

- Independientemente si puedes o no, te sugiero que salga antes de que algo mas pase, Suzaku. – Dijo C.C. seria mientras el aludido enredaba la toalla y con una gran dificultad se ponía de pie.

- Lo. Lamento… no es mí… Tamaki… - Como un animal que apenas estaba aprendiendo a caminar, aun doblado por el dolor, el famoso Knight Of Seven, el "Shinigami Blanco", salio casi llorando del lugar.

- ¿Mh? ¿Y tu porque sonríes? – Preguntó casual C.C. a Mónica al verla con una extraña sonrisa, la mejilla recargada en una de sus manos y sonrojada.

- No, solo digamos que no me siento decepcionada.

- Mas importante aún. – Dijo Kaguya llamando la atención de las demás. – Kallen-san… no se llevó ninguna toalla con ella, ¿verdad?

Oh. Por. Dios.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Dijimos que Kallen no se había sentido tan avergonzada en su vida, ¿verdad?

Se había equivocado.

Para cuando ella dejó de correr a ciegas, con su cabeza aún atormentada por lo sucedido, sintió un rico calorcito en su piel.

Al separar sus manos, descubrió que sus piernas la habían traicionado.

Por correr a ciegas, tan solo usando el instinto, había terminado en el patio de prácticas de la base.

En su traje de cumpleaños.

Con mas de 6 docenas de reclutas.

Más de uno maldijo no haber llevado un celular consigo.

Y como consecuencia del asunto, en la siguiente encuesta no oficial de "La chica mas Sexy de la Armada"; Kallen arrasó con sus rivales.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

"_¿Por qué peleas?" Le había preguntado Todou, hace semanas._

_Sus respuestas, en verdad no tenían nada que ver con la realidad._

_Originalmente, lo único que deseaba era venganza. Venganza en contra de Britannia por la muerte de su hermano. Una persona noble cuyo único error fue tratar de defender la libertar que le habían quitado a Japón._

_Pero incluso al saber eso, en realidad no comprendía lo que significaba._

_¿Que era ser un japonés? ¿Por qué sentirse orgullosa de serlo? ¿Qué beneficios obtenía?_

_¿Estaba bien, estaba mal?_

_¿Se justificaba matar, por defender ese abstracto concepto llamado patriotismo?_

_En realidad nunca lo había sabido._

_Toando como ejemplo a Suzaku._

_Un perro de Britannia que vendió su orgullo para ser un Britano Honorario. Unido al ejército que conquistó su país para defender un Imperio extranjero._

_Enemigo de muchos que solo buscaban la libertad, con la excusa de tratar de mejorar Britannia y traer un beneficio a todos._

_Kallen siempre pensó que era una completa estupidez… pero ¿estaba tan equivocado?_

_La princesa Rosa, tal vez pudo lograrlo con la Zona Administrativa. Si tal vez, solo tal vez, el Geass no hubiera realizado esa mala jugada, y Lelouch se refrenara de hacer bromas tontas._

_Por primera vez en la historia Britannia reconocía una nación conquistada._

_Zero habría colaborado en ella y la paz se habría ganado._

_Eso no era estupidez._

_Suzaku no estaba equivocado._

_Si, bueno, había sido una oportunidad en un millón, pero pudo ser posible._

_Ahora, pese al fracaso de la Zona, el persistió en su deseo de obtener un bienestar._

_Aunque para eso, tuviera que parecer un hombre sediento de poder, con la ambición de ser el Knight Of One, para poder gobernar el Área 11._

_¿Habría sido tan malo? Después de todo, Nunnally había sido la mejor Gobernadora que el Área había tenido en la historia. Y Suzaku colaboraba estrechamente con la administración._

_Viéndolo así… el propósito de Suzaku era correcto. Tal vez sus métodos no le agradaban a ella porque significaba agachar la cabeza ante los demás. Pero dejando de lado el orgullo, era correcto lo que deseaba._

_Su propósito era el correcto._

_Y ese no había cambiado, pese a trabajar ahora al lado de Lelouch. _

_La molesta y poco desarrollada Knight Of Twelve. _

_Ella había dicho que buscaba el bienestar de Britannia. En ese momento tuvo ganas de gritar "¿Lo ven? No les importa Japón…" Gracias a dios se contuvo._

_Britannia es la gente que la compone._

_En ese momento no supo que pensar._

_Mónica Krushevski, ella trabajaba por el bienestar de la gente. No de un Imperio, no por el patriotismo. Sino por el bienestar de cada persona que componía ese abstracto concepto llamado Britannia._

_Lelouch, buscaba el bienestar del mundo. Y lo había demostrado jugando limpio en la última operación en los Ángeles._

_Lo demostraba, colocándose en una posición de subordinación, en vez de dirigir como le correspondía su papel de Zero._

_Jugando bajo las reglas de la UFN._

_Allí fue cuando lo supo._

_Ellos tenían un propósito._

_Ellos tenían una razón para pelear._

_Y lo más increíble, no era por un sentimiento como el orgullo. Patriotismo. Ni mucho menos odio._

_Era el deseo de crear un mundo mejor para los demás._

_Ahora la pregunta era: ¿Y ella?_

_¿Alguna vez lo tuvo?_

_Vengar a Naoto. Después, luchar por Zero, pues él derrotaría al Imperio. Después, estar al lado de Lelouch, y morir incluso por el._

_¿Nada más?_

_Si era así, eso explicaría porque le duelen tanto los rechazos de él. Le ofende en sobremanera los recordatorios de esos dos que se ufanan de ser los mas adecuados para estar con Zero._

_- En verdad, nunca he tenido una razón para pelear. – Dijo en voz alta, con la flor de papel aún en las manos._

_Todou lo sabía._

_Suzaku, Mónica, esa piloto enemiga lo sabían también. Eso era lo que le…_

_Sus ojos se le anegaron cuando recordó algo… a alguien en quien no había pensado en mucho tiempo._

_Mama._

_Ella le había prometido esforzarse para hacer un mundo en donde ella pudiera estar en paz. Aun después de su frágil estado mental por el abuso del refrían._

_Kallen Kouzuki había jurado luchar por un mundo mejor para su madre._

_- Porque entonces, deje de hacerlo. ¿Cuándo perdí mi razón?_

_Una vez mas el espectacular de "Zero Need You" le dio la respuesta._

_Fue cuando se enamoró de Lelouch._

_Y allí esta, la razón fundamental de sus problemas y actual incompetencia._

_Kallen Kouzuki, luchaba y moriría por una persona. Solo por una._

_Y eso la hacía débil._

_Al ser rechazada por la razón de sus esfuerzos, al carecer de un propósito valido para luchar, era inútil._

_Jamás se podría comparar con Todou-san. O Moni…. Krushevski-san, Kururugui-san, Incluso C.C.-san y Zero-san._

_(Se esforzó por usar honoríficos, ahora que los había entendido.)_

_Peor aún, la arrogancia de no aceptar su propia debilidad, la llevaba a ser humillada ante ellos._

_Sin embargo…_

"_Los Black Knights nos cuidan. Y que la mas fuerte es Kallen-san."_

"_Gracias a Zero podemos vivir en paz en Horai."_

_- Nos cuidan._

_Miró de nuevo a Horai._

_- Nos cuidan._

_Miró ahora la flor._

_- Si… los cuidamos._

_Sonrió. Sintiéndose como una competa tonta al razonarlo._

_Tan ciega. Tan… arrogante._

_Kallen, se levantó de la banca y caminó al borde del mirador. _

_Sintiéndose como si hubiera dormido por un mes. _

_- Horai. Ni nombre es Kallen Kozuki. Por favor, permíteme pelear para protegerte. Dame la fuerza para poder crear un mundo en donde todos puedan vivir en paz. A cambio, me haré mas fuerte, tan fuerte que no necesite de nadie para poder cumplir ese deber. Así que… te lo pido._

_Realizó una reverencia, formalmente sellando esa promesa._

_Si, ahora tenía un propósito._

_Esa noche, se soñó en su traje de piloto, con el Guren a su lado, observando una planicie de ahórcales verdes. Naoto apareció a su lado, colocó una mano en su cabeza revolviéndole el pelo._

_- Estoy orgulloso de ti Kallen._

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- ¿Y, cuanto tiempo me queda? – Preguntó Xingke al medico en el hospital de la isla.

- No lo se. – Respondió, concentrando su oído para escuchar los pulmones de su paciente. – Si tomara las quimioterapias como le hemos sugerido, podría asegurarle que mas de 2 o 3 años.

- No puedo arriesgarme a estar incapacitado por el tratamiento. No ahora.

- Si no hace algo, el cáncer puede extenderse. El medicamento solo puede paliar los síntomas, no detenerlo.

- Lo se. Pero necesito la totalidad de mis capacidades físicas. La quimioterapia me tumbaría por semanas sin poder trabajar. No puedo permitir eso.

- Siempre esta la opción del transplante.

- Je. He estado esperando un pulmón nuevo desde hace años. Y aun si lo hubiera, la rehabilitación también tomaría demasiado tiempo.

- Pero seguirías vivo, ¿o me equivoco? – Sonó una voz grave detrás de una cortina que separaba las camas.

Jeremiah Gottwald, corrió la separación, mostrándose a si mismo desnudo hasta la cintura… una visión algo extraña al tener algunas partes de su torso cubierto por placas de metal, al igual que su ojo izquierdo.

- ¿Qué, haces aquí? – Dijo Xingke, y el que tanto se había cuidado de no revelar su cáncer a nadie (mas que a unos cuantos de confianza)

- Es mi culpa Xingke-san. Cuando nos enteramos que Britannia realizó algunos experimentos con él exitosamente, quisimos pedirle que si nos permitía estudiarlo.

- Dicen que algunas partes de mi nuevo cuerpo tienen un gran interés para la medicina. Así que Zero me dio permiso de cooperar. Solo que… me quede distraído escuchando música. – Señaló un reproductor portátil y audífonos en su cama. – No sabía que el j-pop fuera tan adictivo.

Xingke resistió el impulso de arquear una ceja.

- Si me lo preguntas. Sugeriría que aceptes el transplante. Después de todo, tu también trabaja para el futuro, ¿o me equivoco? Doctor Lang, discúlpeme. Vendré mañana para mas exámenes.

- Se lo agradezco Lord Gottwald.

"Para el futuro…" Pensó Xingke.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- Jeremiah, espere. – Xingke alcanzó al ex Britanno en el corredor del hospital. – Yo, le pido que…

- No acostumbro revelar secretos de otros, Xingke-san. No se preocupe. Pero, si le pediría que aceptara mi sugerencia.

- Espera… ¿Por qué está tan interesado en eso? Agradezco la preocupación, pero, ¿en que le beneficia… o a Zero?

Jeremiah, miró al piso un par de segundos, y después levantó la mirada, sonriendo.

- ¿Sabe? Xingke-san, no somos tan diferentes. Ambos somos personas que lo daríamos todo para proteger la vida de aquellos a quien les hemos dado nuestra lealtad. Para mi, la Reina Marianne, después su hijo. Ahora Zero. Sin embargo, debemos saber que, aunque estemos dispuestos a morir por ellos, les causaríamos un gran daño al morir.

Recordó fugazmente la expresión de alarma de Lelouch, allá en Tokio, cuando estaba inmovilizado por el Tren Gefjun, con sus partes cibernéticas colapsando, al borde de la muerte.

"Aun no has terminado tu labor, Jeremiah."

Y mas ahora. Ya no siendo tratado como un sirviente.

Sino como un amigo.

- Se que usted también tiene una persona por la cual moriría sin dudarlo, pero… ¿ha pensado el dolor que tendría si ya no puede estar con ella?

- Yo… - Bajó la cabeza.

Aunque trataba de no penar en ello, pues le facilitaba las decisiones que tomaba referente a su salud, confiaba que, en efecto, Tianzi-sama se entristecería demasiado.

- Además, si planeas construir un futuro mejor, ¿Por qué no disfrutarlo? Eso tambien serviría para dedicar mas esfuerzo en él. Al menos, eso es lo que Zero me ha enseñado.

Antes que pudiera contestar, una vocecita lo llamó desde atrás.

- ¡Xingke! – Lihua, vestida sencillamente de civil, corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar con el.

- Tianzi-sama. ¿Cómo estuvo s chequeo?

- El medico dice que crecí 3 centímetros desde la ultima vez. – Dijo sonriendo, parándose de puntillas para enfatizar su punto.

- Y tamben ha engordado 5 kilos. – Dijo Xianglin, alcanzando a los dos.

- ¡No es verdad! - Respondió sonrojada de inmediato.

"¿Por qué no disfrutar ese futuro, eh?" sonrió.

- Gottwald-san, gracias. Creo que pensaré en ello y… creo que deberíamos tomarnos un trago algún día.

Jeremiah también sonrió asintiendo.

- Seria un placer, Xingke-san.

Asi, tomando la mano de Lihua, tanto Xingke y Xianglin iniciaron su camino para salir del hospital.

"Definitivamente, es agradable estar aquí." Se dijo Orange-kun, mientras caminaba por su parte a la salida.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

"No hay otra persona mas capacitada para el trabajo." Había dicho el jefe mientras le entregaba una hoja donde describía su asignación. "Aunque, por supuesto, debido a los riesgos, usted es la que decide."

Milly Ashford suspiró mientras caminaba por las calles del Area 11.

El FLEIA no solo había causado destrozos en a cuidad (mas específicamente la desaparición de las de la mitad del lugar) sino en la economía. Específicamente hablando, en la empresas.

Ella que había empezado como la chica del clima, gracias a la popularidad que causó la movieron al programa matutino de la televisora.

Como se incrementaba su popularidad, le permitieron trabajar como conductora de noticias, por lo que pudo cubrir el ataque de los Black Knights.

Sin embargo cuando la batalla llegó a Tokio, todos aquellos reporteros de las calles se refugiaron en el edificio, mandando a los novatos a morir… a ganar experiencia cubriendo las noticias mientras ellos se quedaban a salvo en el solidó edificio.

Claro, hasta que el FLEIA los borró del mapa.

Profesionalmente, como se esperaba de alguien como ella, siguió transmitiendo desde Ashford, hasta que nuevo equipo y personal llegó de la Tierra Madre para abrir de nuevo la televisora.

Gracias a eso, ella tenía la conducción del principal noticiero nocturno de toda el Área 11.

Sin embargo, le habían dado una nueva asignación.

"Usted lo conoce. Fueron a la misma escuela durante 2 años. Es natural que pueda acercársele y entrevistarlo. Con suerte puede también entrevistarse con su jefe." Cosa rara, pese a haber estado solos, el jefe se abstenía de decir los nombres de ellos.

Obvio, podría ser considerado traición, tratar de obtener una versión diferente de las declaraciones oficiales de Schneizel, Bismark y Odyseuss.

- Ah, que debería hacer. – Dijo en voz alta mientras la gente caminaba a sus lados.

Gracias a los esfuerzos del Gobierno, la situación se había estabilizado lo suficiente como para que la gente hiciera el intento de seguir con sus vidas. Sin olvidar claro a los 4 millones de muertos. Y el gigantesco cráter que planeaban convertirlo en un lago artificial.

Suspiró y bebió otro poco de café, sintiendo la luz del sol tocar su cara en la mesa del café al aire libre.

El problema era que tendría que viajar, y no sentía muchas ganas de salir de Tokio. Dejar a la familia que le quedaba, a sus amigos. Aunque internamente la curiosidad le carcomía desde que asistió a la conferencia de prensa de Schneizel después del escape de los Black Knights.

Dejar todo… pera buscar una verdad que posiblemente no existía.

Se recargó en el respaldo, haciendo viajar su mirada por la calle… cuando se topó con la vista del pelo rosa de Miya-chan, esperando en las afueras de una tienda de ropa.

Vestía con relativa elegancia, era obvio que se dirigía a una cita. Lo sabía por el arreglo, y lo nerviosa que se veía verificando la hora en su reloj.

Sonrió. En verdad la vida continuaba, y eso era lo importante.

Recordó como le dijo a Lelouch hace un año en el festival escolar, que las fiestas son importantes, pese ha la guerra o a los desastres. La gente debe recordar que hay más en el mundo que Guerras y desastres.

Si… existe más.

Aunque lo que no se esperaba fue lo que paso.

Rivalz llegó corriendo, doblándose al llegar jadeando. Miya pareció regañarlo mientras el se deshacía en disculpas. Sin embargo, todo se solucionó cuando esta enredó su brazo alrededor del suyo y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al centro.

Milly sonrió encantada al verlos caminar juntos por la calle.

Sin importar lo que suceda, lo que pase, lo que llegue a ser… la vida continúa. Y cada quien intenta buscar algo de felicidad a su manera. De tener un mejor futuro.

Milly Ashford reflexionó en su propia vida por un momento… y tomó una decisión.

Era tiempo que ella también viera al futuro.

- Hola. ¿Jefe? Si soy yo. Solo para avisarle, tomaré el trabajo. Empezaré ha hacer las gestiones para dejar el Área 11 lo mas pronto posible. Si, gracias

Guardó el celular y llamó a la camarera para pedir la cuenta.

Haría lo posible para saber la verdad. Ese sería su futuro.

Iría a Horai.

Entrevistaría a Suzaku, y de ser posible a Zero.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Ougi tragaba duro al ver "eso".

Y el que pensaba que solo había sido algo en la cena del dia de antier.

Incluso juró que no volvería a dejar que Kallen hiciera la cena, cuando llegó de improviso a su apartamento.

Pero, "eso".

Ahora, temblaba al observar el aparador de la joyería, buscando algo para poder… este… compensar lo que había hecho.

"Dios… estoy perdido."

No era que no lo hubiera pensado. Vaya, si desde antes de la Rebelión Negra había contemplado la idea. Por eso pensó seriamente en unirse al Área Administrativa, para no tener problemas por convivir con una Britanna.

"Ah, Dios. Naoto, seguramente te estarías riendo de mi de estar aquí." Suspiró.

Abrió la puerta del local, entrando al mundo totalmente nuevo y desconocido de la joyería.

Tal vez era su culpa.

Cuando llegó a su casa y encontró a Villeta revisando páginas porno en Internet ("Neko-deams"; "Domination" y "Sexy-Nippon.") pensó que se sentía un poco descuidada de su parte, asi que trató de hacer lo posible para que son se sintiera sola.

Y ahora…

Villeta tenía semanas de embarazo. Confirmado por un medico.

"Felicidades Señora Kaname, esta embarazada."

Si no se desmayó fue porque Ougi si lo hizo.

Y ahora…

- Ah, disculpe. – Dijo nervioso a la encargada, quien lo veía con una sonrisa. Después de todo, era conocido como Comandante de los Black Knights. – Este… los anillos. Ah… quiero uno…este… de…compromiso.

Si.

Ougi Kaname era un hombre responsable.

Ese día, aunque pareciera obligado, le propuso matrimonio a Villeta con un costoso anillo de diamantes con diseño de pétalos de Sakura entrelazados.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Si bien, ahora ya ere capaz de correr 2 kilómetros sin colapsarse (el primer día Jeremiah tuvo que cargarlo en el hombro de regreso a la nave) quedó demostrado que necesitaba algo mas para poder defenderse del… ¿acoso?... de Kaguya.

Para incrementar un poco mas a humillación que sentía, le fue asignado un entrenador personal. Así que un Lunes, entró al gimnasio del Ashura para encontrar a Villeta, vestida como entrenadora de Ashford (que lo fue, no lo olvidemos) y lo torturó por 2 horas en distintos aparatos para ponerle un poco de carne a esos huesos.

Pero… ¿para que aprender a pelear?

Mónica rascaba su cabeza al verlo levantarse del piso por 5 vez en menos de 3 minutos.

- Por favor, has un esfuerzo. Tan solo uno, y trata de imitar mis movimientos. – suplicó por sexta vez.

- Lo intento, pero no los entiendo.

- No se trata de entender. A ver, de nuevo.

Mónica realizó una kata sencilla de Tai chi. Con las piernas levemente flexionadas, haciéndolo lentamente para que Lelouch la imitara.

- Despacio. Sin tensar demasiado la espalda. Debes permitir que sea fluido el movimiento. Ahora, levanta la pierna poco apoco, cambiando todo el peso a tu… ¡DEMONIOS!, ¿De nuevo? – Gritó cuando por sexta vez Lelouch terminó con el trasero en el piso.

- No los entiendo. No tiene sentido hacer todas esas maniobras tan… - Trato de defenderse Lelouch, para callarse cuando Mónica pateó el piso repetidamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza en desesperación.

- ¡Aaarg! No puede ser que exista una persona tan descoordinada. No tienes sentido de movimiento, ni de posición, ni de ritmo… - Se detuvo como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo por primera vez. – Oye. Fuiste príncipe, ¿verdad? Y debiste ser educado para ser presentado en sociedad.

- Si. ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

- No te muevas.

Salió corriendo del dojo, para aparecer 5 minutos depuse. Con una grabadora, y una pila de CDs.

- Ok. Probemos esto. – Dijo, poniendo un disco en el reproductor y corriendo la música.

- ¿Vals? – Dijo Lelouch al identificar la música.

- Sip. Vals. Si fuiste príncipe debes de saberlo. Adelante. – Sea cercó a le para tomarlo de la mano y colocar la otra en su espalda. Sintiéndolo tenso. – Calmado, no te pido que te acuestes conmigo, solo que bailemos.

Lelouch, se encogió de hombros y empezó a moverse.

Bailar, era infinitamente mejor que pelear. Mas elegancia, los movimientos tenían sentido y propósito. La música influía en cada uno de ellos. Cuando terminaron con un giro doble de parte de ella, Mónica sonrió satisfecha.

- Si creo que es buena idea. Ahora, empecemos con esto. – Puso otro disco de música mas animada. Y audiblemente vieja.

- Danzon. – No pudo evitar arquear una ceja. Sin embargo descubrió que era en verdad muy buena bailando.

- Atento a mis movimientos y los tuyos. Entiende el ritmo y respuesta, ¿ok? – Dijo mientras miraba sus pies.

Lelouch asintió, aun sin entender que estaba pidiendo, pero trato de obedecerla.

Mambo, salsa, merengue, etc.

Cada uno de ellos, probado y comprobado que ambos lo hacían, si bien no magistralmente, respetablemente bien.

-Sigo sin entender el…

- El baile y la pelea están estrechamente relacionado. De hecho, mucho antes que empezaran los estilos de combate, la humanidad bailaba. Por eso, quien domina el baile domina la pelea. Ajustar el movimiento del cuerpo con el ritmo, ayuda a tener coordinación. Cosa que me sorprende que tengas. Nos sabía que podías bailar tan bien. – explicó durante el 5to baile Mónica.

- Digamos que… en la escuela donde estuve, la encargada del consejo le fascinaba hacer bailes. Así que me obligo a aprender…

- Bien, espero entonces que sepas este. – Una vez más, cambió el ritmo, a uno lleno de acordeones.

- Oh, no. No puedes pensar en…

- Sip. Tango. Pero esta vez. – Dijo, pegándose a el. – Yo iniciaré un movimiento. Tú, en cambio, responde con otro adecuado a la música y a mi inicio. Se que suena difícil pero inténtalo.

Y asi, empezaron.

Lo que no tenía sentido para Lelouch, después fue evidente. Al iniciar Mónica con un paso, el tenía que buscar otro adecuado para la música para que fuera un baile coordinado. A su respuesta, Mónica realizaba otro más. Y otro, y otro.

A los 2 minutos, se encontraban bailando con una rapidez y agilidad que no correspondían muy bien a la música, pero sin duda era complicadísimo de tratar.

- uno mas. – Dijo su entrenadora, jadeando, pero dispuesta a continuar.

"Sabe coser. Sabe bailar… si supiera tan siquiera preparar te sería perfecta." Pensó de repente al terminar el baile.

- Bien. Ahora esta ultima. Será útil para el combate cercano, ya que no hay mucho espacio. Lambada.

Lelouch, tragó duro. Pero como profesional que era, bailo, preguntándose cuando se dejó convencer con Milly para que le enseñara a bailar eso.

¿Por qué no se acordaba de eso….? Solo sabía que podía. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado como para que se haya olvidado del asunto…. Algo… algo paso.

Ah si. Paso…

Lo que sucedió en ese momento.

Sin querer enredó sus pies sobre los de ella, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo hacia el frente.

Mónica recibió todo el golpe en la espalda, quedando con los brazos encima de su cabeza, sujetos por las de Lelouch. Con la cara a centímetro de la suya.

"Ahora recuerdo. ESTO fue lo que paso. Y aquella vez quien entró fue Rivalz, poniéndose como loco al vernos… así." Se interrumpió cuando oyó la puerta abrirse.

- Mónica. Si ya terminaste te gustaría ir a co… mer. –Preguntó inocentemente Suzaku, al entrar al Dojo… y verlos a ambos en una posición…

- Ah. Suzaku… no es lo que… - Empezó Lelouch, nervioso. Viendo como su amigo agachaba la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello tapara sus ojos.

- Suzaku, ayúdame. – Dijo Mónica, con una idea maquiavélica recién ocurrida en su cabeza. - Yo no quería, pero el insistió tanto…

- Lelouch. – Gruñó Suzaku… se podía ver un aura roja que brotaba de él.

- No. Espera. ESCUCHAME. – Dijo el aludido, poniéndose de pié y alejándose de la chica un par de pasos. – Restábamos bailando lambada y… no. Me estaba… este…

- No te basta con C.C. Kaguya haría lo que fuera por ti., Y aún así… intentas. ¿Qué piensas conquistar a todas las mujeres de este planeta, maldito?

"Oh. Por. Dios. Esto es malo. Es malo." Palideció cuando Suzaku levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos parecían llamear.

- ¡Lelouch! – Gritó.

Para sorpresa de todos, Lelouch, al ver como Suzaku se arrojaba hacia el, con un giro logró esquivar el golpe. A un nuevo ataque, se agachó para evitarlo.

"Ahora entiendo. El ritmo. En el momento en que pisa lanza el golpe para tener soporte y fuerza. Por eso si logro moverme justo cuando pisa para golpear podré…"

Al 5to golpe esquivado, Suzaku se detuvo con una genuina cara de sorpresa.

- Oye. Has mejorado. – Reconoció. Para tomarlo del cuello evitando que escapara y conectar un sólido derechazo a su barbilla.

En el suelo, Lelouch dejó de felicitarse.

- Nos vamos Mónica. – Dijo tomándola del brazo y jalándola para salir del lugar. – a partir de mañana seré YO el que te entrene Lulu.

"No se si debería sentirme orgulloso o aterrado. Nunca lo había visto tan…."

Sonrió, al terminar el pensamiento.

Si. Ese tipo estaba ce…

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Mónica estaba encantada por la reacción de Suzaku, quien seguía murmurando algo así como "Maldito seas tu y tus hormonas desatadas…"

- Nee, Suzaku. ¿Estas enojado? – Preguntó lo mas inocentemente que pudo. Aun siendo arrastrada por el chico.

- No. – Ladró, evidenciando lo contrario. – Pero no te quiero sola con el en la misma habitación. No sabes de lo que puede ser capaz.

- Nee. ¿En verdad te molesta? – Volvió a preguntar.

- No. Pero es por tu seguridad.

Si. Mónica se sonrojó cuando pudo saber que, en efecto, estaba celoso.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

_Kallen metió sus cosas a la maleta cuando terminó su serie de pesas semanal. Todou, en esa ocasión había estado ocupado, por lo que pasó el rato en los aparatos para aprovechar el tiempo._

_Debería estar con Mónica y su clase, pero le daba vergüenza regresar después de ser… humillada aquella ocasión._

_Cuando estaba a punto de salir, Suzaku entró al lugar._

_Si ella usaba un Gi blanco, Suzaku usaba un atuendo de aikido. Su hakama negro resaltaba el gi blanco._

_- Capitan Kouzuki. – Dijo, inclinando la cabeza como saludo._

_- Lord Kururugui. – Dijo ella, respondiendo el respeto con la que la saludaba._

_Y fue todo. El empezó a trabajar sus brazos en uno de los aparatos mientras ella hacia su camino a la salida… cuando se detuvo, recordando lo que se había prometido._

_Hacerse más fuerte para cuidar a la gente de Horai. Y pese a lo que le pese, los Knights Of Zero, tenían las cualidades para ayudarla._

_- Disculpa, Kururugui. Este… Si tiene tiempo, ¿podría ayudarme a entrenar? – Dijo, después de dudar un poco. La ceja levantada de Suzaku le indicó que estaba sorprendido. – Necesito trabajar con mis patadas, y se que es bastante bueno con ellas. Tal vez me pueda dar un par de consejos._

_Suzaku… sonrió._

_- Por supuesto, con una condición. – Kallen lo miró confundida. - ¿Podría abogar por mi ante Todou-san? Me gustaría que me siguiera enseñando Kendo._

_- Claro. Por supuesto, yo le digo._

_Suzaku se levantó del aparato y caminó hacia el tatami del lugar, asumiendo una pose de guardia sencilla._

_- Primero muéstrame lo que tienes, y sobre eso trabajaremos._

_Kallen asintió, asumiendo guardia y lanzándose al ataque._

_KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ_

Ougi se casó con Villeta a finales de septiembre, invitando a todo el mundo a la gloriosa festividad.

Que en si, paso sin pena ni gloria, con excepción de un detalle.

Cuando Villeta aventó el ramo, este viajó por varias manos que se lo discutían (muchos repreguntaron porque C.C., Mónica y Kaguya estaban allí) hasta terminar en manos de un incauto Todou que pasaba sin querer.

Su cara de sorpresa solo rivalizó con en apenado rostro de Chiba cuando lo vio.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Xingke, encontró un pulmón compatible y lo transplantaron a inicios de octubre. Si bien fue un éxito, su recuperación tomaría muchas semanas, sin tomar en cuenta la rehabilitación. Eso no le evitó seguir "asistiendo" a las juntas de planeación con el resto le los Black Knights. Aunque fuera mediante una cámara de televisión.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Así llegó Noviembre.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Yuri Kouzuki terminó de dar el último doblez para, estirando las alas, dar forma a la grulla.

Si bien nunca fue buena haciendo origami, su compañera de habitación si que lo era.

Era una lastima que no supiera cuando aprendió ha hacerlos.

Una de las múltiples victimas del FLEIA, fue encontrada bajo los escombros de una nave de escape, con la ropa ensangrentada y en un coma que duró mas de un mes. Cuando despertó, no sabia quien era, que hacía allí. Ni siquiera como se llamaba.

Solo porque le fue encontrado un emblema de los Black Knights, fue considerada como terrorista y mantenida en custodia en un hospital hasta ser clínicamente apta para responder por sus acusaciones.

Que dada su amnesia, iba ha ser un poco difícil.

No importa, después de todo a Yuri, le agradaba su compañía.

Deducía que debía de trabajar como sirvienta, teniendo los mismos hábitos de mantener ordenada la habitación, limpiar hasta la más mínima manchita. Ser lo más educada y refinada posible ante los extraños manifestando siempre una gran cortesía.

- ¿Otra grulla? – Preguntó curiosa a su compañera de habitación. – Te deben gustar mucho.

- No. No es eso. Siento, cuando las hago, como si pudiera recordar algo. Creo que ya antes le he enseñado a alguien ha hacerlas. Creo que era una chica… pero no logro identificar quien es.

- Bueno, no tienes que esforzarte. Esas cosas toman tiempo. Pero al menos el tratamiento funciona. – Dijo, hablando por experiencia.

Un año de tratamiento para recuperar las memorias perdidas por una sobredosis de Refrían. El menos le era posible recordar la imagen de una niña con un fiero cabello rojo, corriendo detrás de un muchacho.

Sabia que eran sus hijos, pero aún necesitaba mas tiempo para poder ubicarlos bien.

Al menos, tenía un agradable recuerdo de una estudiante sujetando su mano prometiéndole que se esforzaría.

Fuera lo que fuera.

- Jane Doe-san. – Preguntó usando el nombre con el que se refería todo el mundo, cuando la vio temblando, con una grulla negra en sus manos.

- Nunnally-sama… Lelouch-sama…

Cuando comenzó a gritar diciendo que tenía que salir de allí, que aún no terminaba su trabajo, varios de los médicos acudieron para sedarla y atarla a la cama.

Sin embargo, eso no detuvo a Sayoko Shinozaki.

Entrada la noche, despareció del lugar.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Odyseuss se paró en el atril, frente a toda la aristocracia de Pendragon.

- Hemos exigido a la UFN que nos entregue a los criminales de guerra llamados los Black Knights, para que respondan por las atrocidades cometidas en el Área 11, sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Como sabemos, incluso prominentes militares como Suzaku Kururugui y Mónica Krushevski han desertado de Britannia para apoyarlos como simples mercenarios contratados. Esto es algo que ya no es posible permitirlo.

Odyseuss pausó, confiando en que el idiota de su asistente no se le hubiera olvidado ordenar bien las tarjetas de su discurso.

- Por eso, después de meses de negociación pacifica infructífera, me veo en la lamentable circunstancia de declarar una guerra abierta en contra de la UFN, a menos que nos entregue a Zero y a los traidores.

Un aplauso entre los aristócratas, apoyó la valiente declaración de su majestad.

- Para demostrarles que queremos una solución pacifica, les avisaré esto a los Black Knights. No deseamos causar bajas entre civiles, por eso solo atacaremos la Isla Horai donde se concentran. Si no desean sufrir bajas innecesarias, tienen 7 días para rendirse. En caso contrario, el 20 de este mes, empezará una guerra entre nuestras fuerzas.

Milly observaba en las pantallas de la aduana China la declaración de Odyseuss, preguntándose si fue buena idea intentar ir a Horai en esa época del año.

- Esta es una declaración formal de guerra, entre Britannia y los Black Knights.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Los Knights Of Zero, reunidos en el puente de mando del Ashura se miraron entre sí, preguntándose si Odyseuss no se había vuelto loco.

Zero, detrás de la mascara sonrió y se frotó las manos.

- Si quiere venir a pelear, que lo haga. – Dijo, con un enlace directo con la plana mayor de los Black Knights. – Ya es hora que Britannia nos reconozca.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Schneizel, sonrió.

- Al fin haz hecho algo útil. Hermano.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

http: //www .aimini .net/view/? fid=5mqO9spZV7itqRFJm5Z9

Ending: Reason – Nami Tamaki (1 Ending de Gundam Seed Destiny)

http: //www .aimini .net/view/? fid=E5aGhwLYnststS9DNjVU

Ending 2: Friends – Stephanie (2 Ending de Gundam 00)

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

N.A.

Quiero destacar una canción, que más que canción es Soundtrack, de Gundam SEED que se me hace el MEJOR de los 4 discos.

http:// www. aimini. net/view/? fid=WBkfa8fTRDod94Ysaa6b

Para el que quiera ubicarlo, es el tema final del primer resumen de SEED narrado por el Señor T.M. Revolutions, que en definitiva concuerda exageradamente bien con la escena final de Fllay – Kira. Por demás, mi pareja favorita de Seed. (Mucho mejor que la insípida de Kira – Lacus)

Bien, aclaraciones.

1.-No es que quisiera hacer de Kallen una Table-Kun. A diferencia de Nina quien estaba obsesionada con Euphy, Kallen esta enamorada y solita. No piensen mal de ella por favor.

2.- Cornelia esta un poco OCC. Pero según las definiciones de Nonnette, Cornelia le tiene miedo. Así que fue la única forma de justificar el miedo que le tiene alguien con un carácter tan fuerte como la tercera princesa.

3.-Aquí les dejo un par de videos para que recuerden el keysi:

Keysi 2

http: //www. youtube. com/watch? v=Gy2v1QxxANQ&feature=related

Keysi 1

http: //www. youtube. com/watch? v=Pvi54YLYIC0&feature=related]

Keysi 3

http: //www. youtube. com/watch? v=51t6R-yj_NM&feature=related

Batman y e Keysi

http: //www. youtube. com/watch? v=zVWyqBdE5RI&feature=related

Krav Magá

http:// www. /watch? v=xhKjpdWyYMc&feature=PlayList&p=3499BFA11628AB17&index=2

Si buscan en Wiki, tanto el Krav Maga como el Keysi, a diferencia de la mayoría de las artes marciales, no buscan tener una filosofía. Es someter con la mayor rapidez al rival para defenderse. Sin importar cuanto daño hagan.

4.- El chiquillo con la flor. A quienes vieron SEED, recordarán que Kira recibe una flor de una niña que muere en un transporte por culpa de Yzak Sagara, lo que lo sume en un estado EMO, que lo llevó a tener sexo con Fllay para consolarse (que perdido…)

5.- La escena Kallen x Suzaku, esta inspirada en el Fic de Gunman de Evengelion: Shower; para que le den una cheacada.

Gracias a todos por su constante lectura, y espero poder reducir el tiempo de espera del siguiente capitulo de 3 semanas a 2.

En el siguiente capitulo:

Odyseuus lidera el ataque de la flota Britanna contra la Isla Horai. Superados en Numero, los habitantes solo pueden confiar en que Zero les realice un Milagro.

¿Qué tendrá en mente el hombre detás de la mascara?


	9. La Guerra que Vino a Horai

- Knight Giga Fortress Estratégica de Ataque. O-15A Maduin Siegfierd.

- Es… enorme. Mucho más que el Siegfierd. Y esto…

- Fueron desarrollados casi al mismo tiempo. Por los datos que logramos obtener de las anotaciones de Bartley, sería el modelo definitivo del proyecto Code-R. – Interrumpió uno de los científicos extraídos de Toromo, sin preocuparse demasiado de hablar con Schneizel.

- ¿Es operacional? – Preguntó el príncipe. El no sentirse ofendido, hablaba de lo mucho que respetaba al Doctor Edwards, la actual cabeza de Camerlot, ahora que Loyd había sido "secuestrado".

- Desafortunadamente, el consumo energético del Frames es colosal. Equiparlo con Energy Fillers esta fuera de consideración. Si el generador FLEDG, fuera mas pequeño…

- Ya veo. Pero… Si tuviera un generador, ¿Seria lo único que necesitan para activarlo?

- No. Necesitamos un piloto. Alguien que este plenamente modificado por el Code-R.

- Entiendo. – Schneizel sonrió, recordando la declaración de guerra de Odyseuss. – En ese caso, prepare todo para iniciar las pruebas. Le traeré a un excelente piloto.

"Si. Al menos mi Onii-san pudo hacer algo útil."

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Cornelia miró impresionada el inmenso cráter de Texas, donde meses atrás Nina Einstein había probado exitosamente el FLEIA.

Ahora, convertido en un centro de investigación autorizado por Schneizel, las obras lentamente iniciaban para llenar el cráter de agua.

Aun no entendía la intención de todo es. Schneizel dijo que seria para una nave. Una nave muy especial.

Pero semejante tamaño. ¿Qué clase de nave mediría más de 3 kilómetros como mínimo?

Suspiró.

Al menos pudo sonreír al recordar que las perdidas de la guerra no eran tan extensas como había pensado.

Ella seguía viva. Milagrosamente a salvo, y lo mejor de todo, de pié.

Era una pena que estuviera en Toromo a petición de Schneizel, bajo el mas absoluto secreto incluso para la familia Real.

En su opinión, sería útil revelar su sobrevivencia a Lelouch. De alguna forma minaría su determinación a pelear. Si en verdad realizó todo por el bien de ella. La rebelión. Clovis. Euphy Su padre…

Pero tal y como dio Schneizel, ser capaz de reclutar a Suzaku, Mónica; convencer a los Black Knights de aceptarlo de nuevo. Eran las acciones de un hombre que no se pensaba detener ante nada, mas aun teniendo un poder tan temible como el Geass a su disposición. Y lo primordial… precisaban saber que tan fuerte se había vuelto la UFN, con todo ese tiempo de preparación.

Nunca deberían subestimarlos de nuevo.

- Su Alteza. La transmisión está a punto de comenzar. Si gusta puede bajar al centro de mando.

- Gracias Claudio. – Dijo al último de los Glaston Knights, quien había solicitado en acompañarla, cumpliendo su deber. – Bajaré en un momento.

Tan solo confiaba en que su fuerza no fuera tan grande. Así la guerra terminaría pronto. Dejaran de haber más pérdidas. Más colegas que encontraban su fin en el campo de batalla. Más amigos que jamás volvería a ver. Más familias destrozadas.

Parece increíble como la pérdida de alguien importante puede cambiar a la Gente.

"Guilford. Mi Caballero..."

Cuando Cornelia llegó a la sala de mando, nadie tuvo ánimos de preguntar por sus ojos enrojecidos.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Era un departamento increíblemente espacioso, asignado a ella gracias a su estatus como una de las directoras de investigación.

Una casa normal cabría en el lobby, sin tomar en cuenta las amplias habitaciones. Una bañera con hidromasaje. Una cocina más adecuada al de un restaurante de lujo. En otras palabras, todo el confort que el dinero es capaz de comprar.

Nina, sin embargo, estaba sentada en piso del cuarto que compartía con Kannon, abrazando un viejo álbum con recortes mientras miraba a la reportera a bordo del Odin informando del avance de las fuerzas Britannias.

Mas de 60 naves de todos tipos pasaron el océano Pacífico, cargadas de Vincents Field y Gareth Forced, liderados `personalmente por el 99th Emperador de Britannia Odyseuss. La cobertura a lo que se esperaba fuera una victoria rápida contra las fuerzas de la UFN, era tan amplia como un evento deportivo.

Incluso, aparecían pronósticos referentes a lo que Zero haría. Historial de los pilotos más destacados. Incluso imágenes sobre los frames que usarían los 3 rounds implicados en la batalla.

Nina cambio de canal.

Nipon TV.

A diferencia de la televisión Britannia, se enfocaban en avisar a los civiles del lugar donde estarían los refugios. Las indicaciones de emergencia. El registro simplificado.

Mientras Britannia se divertía con el ataque, Horai se preparaba para sufrirlo en persona.

Pensar que en poco tiempo Kallen, Suzaku. Aquellos que fueron con ella a la misma escuela. Convivieron juntos. Disfrutaron de los placeres sencillos que da la vida en forma de una fiesta, una pizza, un viaje.

Lucharían contra Gino y Anya. Si bien no los conocía profundamente, sabía que habían sido estudiantes de Ashford por poco tiempo. Hasta el grado de formar parte de la festividad de graduación de Milly-chan.

Apunto de luchar para matarse mutuamente.

Pese a que seguía sin entender como es que Suzkau trabajaba con Zero… no dejaba de preocuparse por el. Si bien nunca fueron cercanos. No mas que simples camaradas, se frecuentaron varias veces, pese a que sus posiciones sociales en Britannia cambiaron tan drásticamente. El como un Duque Caballero, Knight Of Round, y ella, como Baronesa, gracais a sus investigaciones y la magnanimidad de Schneizel.

Después de todo, el era la única persona que quedaba relacionada tan intimamente con ella.

Abrió de nuevo el álbum. Buscando una pagina en especial.

En ella, Kururugui Suzaku, posaba en su traje de caballero al lado de la princesa Euphemia, semanas después de su nombramiento.

Sus rostros brillaban, las amplias sonrisas poco después del anuncio de la Zona Administrativa elñ año pasdado en el Area 11.

Tan alegres, tan…

Abrazó el álbum, internamente agradecida por tener ahora algo mas al que aferrarse en la vida.

Y aún así…

- Euphemia-sama. Suzaku-kun.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

El nuevo consejo estudiantil de Ashford observaba la gigantesca pantalla de televisión (donada generosamente por La ex-Presidenta Milly Ashford para que la vieran todos los días) siguiendo de cerca el reporte.

Todos se pusieron de pié y saludaron respetuosamente mientras Odyseuss daba un sencillo discurso en el que solicitaba por última vez a los Black Knights rendirse por el bienestar de sus civiles.

Bueno, todos menos Rivalz.

"No creo que Suzaku haya traicionado al Gobierno. Siento que hay mucho mas, y necesito saber… no la Gente debe de saber que esta pasando."

Siendo la única persona de quien se despidió antes de partir para Horai, le pudo transmitir lo que pensaba.

"FLEIA. La expulsión de los Black Knights del Área 11. La traición de esos Rounds. Se que Suzaku tiene una razon muy grande para justificar sus acciones. Y de alguna forma aprece que el Gobierno lo sabe, por eso no dan explicaciones. Para eso…"

Justo cuando Odyseuss, con su hermana menor Carline a su lado ordenaron el ataque, solo pudo susurrar.

- Presidenta.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- Asi que así se siente estar en el frente. – Dijo la pequeña princesa emocionada, sentada en un trono más pequeño en el puente del Odín. – Es mejor de lo que pensaba.

"Si no la conociera, diría que le excita estar aquí." Pensó ausentemente Odyseuss al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de su hermanita.

- Entrando a las aguas territoriales de Horai. – Informó uno de los técnicos. – Su Majestad. Iniciaremos la operación a su orden.

- Ah. Si. – Carline lo miraba con estrellas en los ojos. Suspiró. – Por mi nombre. El 99th Emperador Odyseuss U Brtitannia, ordeno que inicien el ataque a Horai.

En ese instante, la noche se llenó de destellos.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Opening 1: What I've Done – Linkin Park (http ://www. / view/? fid=yalP6LG4GwOuVjLAJpIp)

Opening 2: Pushing Me Away – Linkin Park (http: //www. /vie w/?fid=gFsOCYnJxbFpyBgq8avE )

**The Knights Of Zero.**

**Por Dexter Keppler.**

**Capitulo 8 "La guerra que vino a Horai."**

"**Dichosísimo aquel que corriendo por los escollos de la guerra, de la política y de las desgracias publicas, preserva su honor intacto."**

**- Simón Bolívar. – **

"**Grita: '¡Devastación!', y suelta a los perros de la guerra."**

**- Shakespeare, en Julio César. -**

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

La gente corría por las calles.

Las madres se aseguraban que sus hijos las siguieran mientras el personal de seguridad civil y algunos hombres uniformados de Black Knights ayudaban a todos los que podían a entrar a los refugios subterráneos.

Milly, en calidad de reportera, logró hacer que las autoridades terminaran de revisar sus credenciales y asegurarse que no era una espía Britanna. Su compañero camarógrafo Emil Summers tomó un poco mas de tiempo, al haber tenido padres que en su momento apoyaron la facción purista. Pero lo dejaron ir cuando se enteraron que fue echado de su casa y desheredado por haberse encontrado en la cama con una "Nueve" en su casa de campo en Louisiana.

Siempre sintió debilidad por las morenas de piel canela…

Ahora, ambos corrían siguiendo a la multitud, para ingresar a un refugio y tratar de hacer una transmisión con el equipo portátil que su jefe les había proveído.

Junto a su promesa de transmitirlo, sin importar la censura que el gobierno quisiera hacer.

- Milly-san, parece que ese refugio aún esta abierto.

- Si lo veo. Ojalá hubiéramos llegado antes para instalarnos en algún edificio. Si tan solo…

Varias explosiones hicieron temblar el suelo de la Isla, levantando grandes lenguas de fuego y llenando el cuelo de humo. Varios edificios cayeron desmoronados mientras los gritos de terror de aquellos que quedaban fuera de los refugios competían con el rugido de la explosión.

- Imposible, ¡están atacando la ciudad! – Gritó Emil.

Varios soldados llegaron en un vehículo para asistir a los heridos. Milly, a penas se recuperaba de la impresión de la lluvia de misiles y miraba horrorizada cuando una segunda oleada se acercaba.

Un intenso rayo de luz anaranjada barrió el cielo, provocando que los misiles explotaran sin caer a la ciudad. El Shen-hu picó para verificar que ningún misil se le había escapado, y voló hacia la formación defensiva en el mar.

- Pero, ni siquiera han dado una advertencia… - Dijo Milly temblando aún por la adrenalina.

Apenas llegaban a la Isla, y estuvieron a punto de morir. Vaya forma de empezar su carrera como corresponsal de guerra.

- Abran de nuevo ese refugio. Nuestra prioridad es asegurarnos que todos estén a salvo. No importa que se sature, solo será por poco tiempo. – Gritó una voz muy conocida para Milly.

Villeta, que estaba entre los que llegaron en los vehículos, comenzaba a ladrar órdenes sobre el caos generado por el primer bombardeo. Uniformada como Black Knight, con insignias de comandante, el resto de los soldados se apresuraron a obedecerla.

Otro rayo más corto por completo la oleada del siguientes ataque, asegurando que la Isla tendría mas tiempo para terminar la evacuación

- Villeta-sensei. – Dijo Milly lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la aludida la escuchara sobre el caos del ambiente.

- Milly Ashford… pero que haces aquí…

- Comandante Nu, la flota esta llegando a la zona de enfrentamiento. Debemos llevarla al centro de mando cuanto antes. – Le dijo respetuosamente un Teniente, sosteniendo un radio en la mano.

- Rayos. Quiero que todo frame que pueda equipar una ametralladora salga, no importa si son los viejos Akatsukis o Sutherlans, sitúenlos en los edificios más altos de la isla. Servirán para reforzar los CIWS contra más ataques.

- Entendido.

- Milly, no se que estas… ah ya veo. – Se interrumpió cuando distinguió el pase de prensa prendido en la blusa de su antigua alumna. – Escúchame no pueden estar aquí…

De nuevo mas explosiones cubrieron el cielo. Por tercera ocasión vez el Shen-hu se las arregló para detener el bombardeo, pero esta vez varios misiles se le escaparon.

Emil saltó sobre su compañera para protegerla (y a la importantísima cámara) de una lluvia de pequeños escombros.

- Comandante, tiene que salir de aquí. – Dijo el teniente, habiendo protegido a su ves a su superior. – Nosotros nos encargaremos de los civiles que faltan. La necesitan en el centro de mando.

- Entiendo. Kiba-san, confió en usted. – Dijo Villeta apretando el brazo de su subordinado y extendió su mano a Milly y el camarógrafo. – Síganme, esto se va a poner más peligroso.

Asintiendo, ambos reporteros se pusieron de pié y siguieron a Villeta a uno de los jeeps.

- Esto no debería de pasar. Ni siquiera dieron una advertencia del ataque. – Gritó Emil, con la cámara en el hombro, grabando y transmitiendo el ataque de la ciudad.

- Odyseuss, o el idiota que esté al mando, quiere acabar con la isla para que el ejército pierda la moral. Malditas tácticas Britannas. – Gruñó Villeta apretando los dientes, para sorpresa de Milly. – Como si no las conociera…

Le sorprendía la forma en que se refería a Britannia. Le sorprendía la furia que transmitían sus ojos. Sin contar lo de "Comandante" entre los Black Knights.

- Villeta-sensei. ¿Por qué esta…? – Se interrumpió cuando ella hizo un ademan.

- Es una larga historia y no tenemos tiempo para que te la cuente. Los voy a llevar al centro de mando. Hay una sala para los reporteros allí. Podrán instalarse y enterarse de la batalla.

Milly guardó silencio mientras la brisa caliente de las explosiones le agitó el cabello. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que algo muy grande estaba pasando. Miró hacia el este, a un cumulo de luces verdes que señalaban la flota de defensa de los Black Knights.

Donde Suzaku y Zero, seguramente estaban peleando.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Pese a estar superados 4 a 1, el personal del puente del Ikaruga estaba sereno.

Despues de todo Zero, el hombre que crea milagros, estaba comandando la defensa.

De pié, en la cima del puente, apretaba los dientes mientras veía como la flota de Odyseuss disparaba las andadas de misiles de largo alcance.

Elevándose muy alto en el cielo, describían una parábola demasiado alta como para que sus armas pudieran interceptarlos. Debido a eso, solo podían confiar en el aún convaleciente Xingke y su habilidad con el Shen-hu.

- La Comandante Nu ha llegado al centro de Mando de la Isla. Más de 20 frames de tierra están en posiciones para interceptar los misiles con sus cañones de acuerdo a sus órdenes. – Dijo Futabe. – 15 unidades más están colocándose en posiciones estratégicas sugeridas por el General Xingke.

- Bien. Dejaré la defensa de Horai a Villetta. Que el Shenhu cambie el Filler y se prepare para avanzar a la posición 3-58. – Dijo Zero.

Bajo la mascara, Lelouch sudaba, mordiéndose los labios de coraje.

"Maldito Odyseuss, jamás creí que serías tan sádico como para atacar una ciudad llena de civiles, teniendo frente a ti a tu enemigo." Apretó el puño fuertemente. "Parece que el poco tiempo que tienes en el poder se te esta subiendo a la cabeza."

- 10 minutos para llegar al área de intercepción. – Hinata, rezaba internamente por que su nuevo novio estuviera a salvo en algún refugio.

- Flote enemiga sin muestra de realizar otro bombardeo. Esta cambiando su formación.

En la pantalla, el Ikaruga iba al frente de una flota de casi 14 naves. Que lucia tremendamente ridícula, comparada con las más de 60 naves comandadas por el Odin del Emperador Odyseuss.

Las marcas roja, enemigas, se separaban en 4 divisiones de fuerzas similares a los Black Knights. Era obvia su intención.

- Escuchen todos. – Habló Zero, apretando un botón en su consola, asegurándose que su voz se oiría en todo el ejército. – El enemigo intentará someternos a una guerra de desgaste. Nos atacará sin darnos la oportunidad de descansar, debilitándonos poco a poco. Cada uno de ustedes tendrá que enfrentar a 4 oponentes bien entrenados, al mando de frames de séptima generación. No es cualquier ejército. Es El Ejercito Imperial, el que intentará destrozarnos.

Hubo una pausa. Incluso entre las chicas del puente, pareció haber un estremecimiento.

- Lo que es sin duda un halago. – Dijo Zero, su voz transmitiendo una sonrisa. – Britannia sabe que cada uno de ustedes vale por 4 de sus soldados. ¡Y yo se que mucho mas! El entrenamiento al que han sido sometidos, esas nuevas maquinas brindadas a todos. Las modificaciones hechas para el ataque. Sin importar que intente hacer el enemigo, NO NOS ASUSTARÁ. Horai no caerá ante nadie y Nosotros nos aseguraremos de eso.

Si pudiera ver las caras de sus soldados, las vería llenas de sonrisas confiadas.

- Concéntrense en proteger su hogar. En asegurarse que los suyos estarán a salvo. Estas son las razones por las que no solo ganaremos, sino que regresaremos con los nuestros. No dejen de pensar en ello. ¡Horai, no será destruida!

C.C., vestida con traje de piloto y su nueva capa de KoZ, con el Cheese-kun en brazos, se paró a su lado sonriéndole. Sin que nadie la viera, tocó su brazo transmitiéndole su confianza.

- ¡Iniciemos el ataque!

- Lideres de escuadrón, reporten sus posiciones.

- Verifiquen el estado de las armas.

- Encendiendo las ECM y CECM y manteniendo los escudos de radiación en línea.

- Capitanes de naves, en espera para instrucciones.

Lelouch respiró profundamente, verificando por tercera vez los radares.

"4 contra 1… Es demasiado sencilla la estrategia para ser sugerida por Schneizel. Además que el jamás autorizaría atacar una población civil en primer lugar… mientras no obtenga ningún beneficio. Me niego a pensar que Odyseuss es tan sádico… tal vez alguien mas esta con él… Bismark. No. Como sea… aun tenemos oportunidad."

- Primera avanzada separándose de la formación principal, están abriendo sus flancos, parece que buscan rodearnos.

- Parece que siempre si lo hicieron. – Comentó C.C., sonriendo con un poco de burla.

- Aa. Confían demasiado en sus números… bien les demostraremos lo que podemos hacer. ¡Que las naves se acomoden detrás del Ikaruga. Lideres de escuadrón inicien la formación "Punta de Lanza" El Guren y el Crisom Squad Irán al frente. Cuando empiecen a rodearlos Todou y Jeremiah se encargarán de los flancos.

Las distintas voces de "Entendido" sonaron por los parlantes cuando las marcas azules iniciaron sus movimientos.

Lelouch deseaba sentirse tan confiado como sonaba.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- Por favor, aun hay tiempo para más misiles. – Reprochó Carline en su trono, cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero como niña consentida.

- Tal vez, pero no podemos desperdiciar mas tiempo teniendo a Zero frente a nosotros. – Dijo amablemente el Emperador a su hermana menor.

Si bien, nunca le agradó la idea de traerla, ella había insistido tanto en ver de cerca una batalla… que simplemente no se pudo negar.

Bueno en realidad le desesperó su berrinche de niña consentida.

Pero en esos momentos no sabía si debería arrepentirse o no.

Seamos claros, el sería el primero en admitir que para estrategias o planes complicados era el menos capacitado (de hecho aún se preguntaba cada noche frente al espejo porque se dejó convencer por Schneizel a aceptar la corona). Pero, al ver como ese frame azul y dorado lograba bloquear la mayoría de los misiles con un rayo, serviría para que las mentes estrategias enviadas para asistirlo pudieran considerar la capacidad de sus enemigos.

Mientras mas información fueran capaces de tener para conocer las capacidades de su enemigo, era lo mejor ¿verdad?

Lo que seguía sin agradarle era lo emocionada que se ponía Carline con las explosiones. Por el amor de Dios, sentadita erguida en su asiento, con las manos aferradas en el apoyabrazos, parecía que movía las piernas como para frotar su… No, es de mala educación espiar a los demás.

Eso podría explicar el sonrojo y su agitada respiración que tenía.

Mientras no empezara a gemir…

- Su Majestad, el enemigo empieza a mover sus fuerzas. Están enfocándose en un solo punto.

- No se están desplegando… es extraño. De esa forma será más fácil rodearlos.

- Su Majestad, sugiero incrementar el número de fuerzas al frente. Zero tal vez intenta atravesar las avanzadas para llegar directamente a nosotros.

- De acuerdo, háganlo. – Asintió. – Y ¿podrían mostrar imágenes del frente por favor?

- Si, Su Majestad.

Las pantallas cambiaron las imágenes del radar, por varias tomas de las cámaras de los Vincent Field o Naves ligeramente apartadas del combate.

En Guren, cortando el aire con sus resplandecientes alas rojas atravesaba formaciones, partiendo en dos a uno que otro frame, reventándolo en pedazos.

Se detuvo en el aire lanzando el masivo brazo para tomar la cabeza de un Gareth. En vez de usar la onda de radiación lo retrajo con el brazo para hundirle el puño izquierdo en la armadura del pecho, dañando el Core Luminous haciéndolo explotar.

6 Akatsukis armados rojos volaban a su alrededor tratando de seguir su liderazgo, atacando a los flancos y cubriendo la espalda de su líder.

El brazo de Radiación de nuevo voló, atravesando una formación y el cañón se encendió. Los Harken Booster masivos del mismo lo movieron a través de la nube de frames enemigos, haciendo explotar a más de media docena para ser retrocedido por el cable y acoplado en su dueño.

Su escuadrón se formó a su alrededor, y lanzaron sus misiles de radiación a una nave. Los escudos MSV resplandecieron, debilitándose cuando los misiles explotaron en un área muy pequeña.

Un disparo del Guren atravesó el flotador de la nave, apagándolo y precipitándola al mar.

- Naves Walter y Johnson derribadas. Los líderes informan perdidas moderadas.

Un intenso rayo, visible incluso desde esa distancia, atravesó el cielo. Coronado por una tremenda explosión.

- Nave de comando "Jean" derribada. – Gritó asustada una de las técnicas. – Identificando atacante. Parece ser el Shen-hu.

- Knight Gigafortress acercándose por el flanco derecho a gran velocidad.

- ¿Piensan intentar rodearnos? – Dijo tranquilamente Odyseuss… - Que la segunda Ola se prepare a interceptar a los frames de los flancos. No creo que sea una fuerza muy grande. Debilítenlos y cierren el cerco.

El rostro de Bismark apareció en la pantalla principal.

- Su majestad, si me permite sugerirle algo. – Inició respetuosamente el Knight Of One.

- Adelante Bismark. – Contestó el aludido.

- Ordene que los Rounds despeguen. Anya se encargará de la Fortress en el flanco derecho. Yo me enfrentaré al Guren. Si reforzamos el frente con 5 escuadrones más de Gareth detendremos el avance de los Black Knights. Mientras mas alarguemos esta batalla será contraproducente para nuestros enemigos.

- Correcto, lo apruebo. Lord Bismark, le confiaré el frente de batalla.

- Es un honor para mi, Su Majestad. – Saludó, cortando la comunicación.

- Esta bien así, ¡no crees Carline? Después de todo siempre has deseado ver pelear a Lord Bismark.

Su hermanita estaba perdida. Aún seguía contemplando la batalla extasiada. Casi a punto de morder sus labios, como bebiendo las imágenes con sus ojos.

Odyseuss suspiró, y miró de nuevo la batalla.

"No es una mala idea, ¿verdad hermano?"

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- Bismark. ¿Qué hay de mí? – Gritó Gino, alcanzando al Round Tuerto quien caminaba tranquilamente hacia su Frame. – Porque soy el único que debe esperar.

- Solo se ha confirmado el Shen-hu, el Guren y el Siegfierd en la batalla. Anya y yo seremos suficientes.

- ¡Pero son tres! Yo puedo manejar al Guren. – Hasta había tenido la osadía de detener al hombre, tomándolo por el brazo.

- Gino. – Dijo Bismark peligrosamente tranquilo tomando firmemente la mano de Gino y separándola de su brazo. – No olvides con quien estas tratando.

- Yo… lo lamento, Lord Bismark. – Palideció un poco al ver la severa mirada de su superior. – Es que no creo que…

- Zero no es un hombre que pueda tomarse a la ligera. Si bien su contraataque es muy audaz como la mayoría de sus estrategias, es demasiado sencillo.

- Cortar la cabeza de la serpiente, es sabio. – Dijo Anya, saliendo de ninguna parte, con su celular en la mano.

- Si, pero es demasiado pronto para intentar hacerlo. No teniendo que atravesar 3 formaciones más.

- Entiendo.

- Además. Están confirmados Kallen Kouzuki, Jeremiah Gottwald y Ling Xingke. Pero no has muestras de Suzaku y Mónica. Aun si no tienen un frame especial, no hay ninguna unidad que se mueva como ellos.

- Deben estar por allí. – Anya tomó una foto del rostro confundido de Gino y lo etiquetó, guardándolo en la memoria.

- Si. Entiendo.

- Así que, permanece en espera. Cuida el Odin. En cuanto tengamos pruebas que están allá afuera… quiero que los elimines.

Anya y Gino tragaron saliva ante las palabras.

No era que no lo esperaban. Sino que aún no podían conciliar la idea de acabar con anteriores amigos.

- Si, Mi Lord. – Dijo el rubio, cuadrándose y frunciendo el ceño.

- Perfecto. Anya, el Modred está listo. No olvides el parámetro principal de tu misión.

- Aa. – Dijo, guardando el celular y caminando hacia su frames.

- Anya… - Dijo Gino por lo bajo cuando la chica pasó junto a él.

- Tendré cuidado. – Dijo en voz muy baja, solo para él. – Regresaré.

Sin que nadie los viera, sus manos se juntaron, apretándose mutuamente, para en un instante seguir con su camino.

"Regresa conmigo Anya."

En menos de 3 minutos, el Modred y el Lancelot Albion salieron a la batalla.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Si la operación se hubiera efectuado hace 10 años, el periodo normal de convalecencia pro el transplante de un pulmón tomaba aproximadamente 6 meses o mas.

Afortunadamente la medicina, había avanzado lo suficiente como para que solo fueran necesarios 2 meses para que el órgano demostrara que no sería rechazado por el cuerpo y se fortaleciera lo suficiente como para permitirle al huésped retomar su vida normal.

Por supuesto, no estaba contemplado que el paciente, se montara en un vehiculo que era capaz de volar a mas de 500 km/h y realizar maniobras que producían mas de 5 o 6 G.

Tal vez eso explique el porque Xingke sentía un dolor lacerante en el torso, y empezara a percibir un sabor cuproso en la boca.

Lamentablemente no había en la orden pilotos capacitados para manejarlos. Incluso si Lakshata simplificara el sistema (cosa que dudaba que quisiera hacer) se requería un mínimo obligado de un 91 porciento de sincro para manejarlo.

Originalmente debería apoyar a Jeremiah en el ataque de las naves, pero al iniciar las sorpresivas andadas de misiles, hizo lo que pudo para proteger la cuidad con el cañón.

Ahora, con un Filler nuevo, rodeado de un escuadrón de protección ordenado por Zero ya que no podía moverse como estaba acostumbrado, se dedicaba a atravesar las unidades de flote de las naves, inutilizándolas.

Habiendo incrementado el poder del Cañón 1.5 veces, en un disparo prolongado de más de 5 segundos, los escudos MSV no eran nada. Desafortunadamente no podía moverse durante esos 5 segundos.

Un par de masivos Harken destruyó a dos Vincent que se habían acercado por su punto ciego.

- Xinke-san, sugiero que cambie de posición. – Dijo Jeremiah por la red cuando el Shen-u termino de bajar a su 5ta nave en la batalla.

- Gracias Jeremiah-san. Supongo que me toca invitar las bebidas ahora. – Dijo, limpiando un pequeño hilo de sangre de su boca, sonriendo.

- Ahora y mañana también. - El Cañón de Hyper Velocidad del Seigfierd disparó. Las enormes municiones penetraron con asombrosa facilidad el escudo del Gareth que se preparaba para abrir fuego. – Agustus Squad, divídanse en 2 equipos. Uno de ellos que refuercen la cobertura al General.

- El otro conmigo, atacaré la siguiente nave.

- Vamos. – Dijo Xingke señalando una Caerleon que aún escupía frames.

Jeremiah sonrió para si al ver al Shen-hu alejarse. Le alegraba ver la nueva motivación de Xingke, y descubrir que era un mejor compañero de bebida que Suzaku y Lelouch.

Sus borracheras eran algo deprimentes. Xingke al menos hablaba más estando ebrio.

Una alarma sonó llamando su atención. Enfocando de inmediato sus impulsos neuronales, esquivó el grueso rayo de Hadron que estuvo a punto de acabarlo.

Con ira, descubrió que 2 de sus hombres no lo habían conseguido.

- General Gottwald, frame acercándose. El IFF indica que es el Modred.

- Knight Of Six. Bien, es un buen rival. Ustedes, sigan presentado cobertura al General Xingke, no se acerquen al Modred. Yo me encargaré de él.

- Entendido.

Cumpliendo sus órdenes, los Akatsuki Jikisan Anaranjados de su escuadrón abrieron la formación a tiempo. 2 docenas de delgados rayos rojos chocaron con los escudos de Radiación de Jeremiah.

- Ahora verás, el poder de mi lealtad. – Gritó Jeremiah, cargando su propio cañón, arrojándose de lleno al combate.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

El Akatsuki Jikisan, alguna vez estuvo reservado para los comandantes o el Shikisen. Sin embargo previniendo una mejora por parte de Britannia, y porque no había tiempo de perfeccionar el Frame en Serie diseñado por Loyd y Lakshata; Zero ordeno que el frame de serie para todo Black Knigjht sería el Jikisan.

Muchos estuvieron en contra, diciendo acertadamente, que no todos tenían la habilidad necesaria para manejar un frame de alto desempeño.

Zero solo contestó, encogiéndose de hombros que en ese caso, todos deberían subir su nivel para manejarlo.

3 meses de entrenamiento espartano con los ases de los KoZ, más lecciones particulares a los comandantes de escuadrón y un sinfín de horas de simuladores lograron su cometido.

En ese momento, aquellos Vincent Field (cuya única diferencia era un escudo en el brazo izquierdo) y los Gareth Forced (un escudo general envolviéndolos) enfrentaban a un conjunto de enemigos bien entrenados y motivados.

Trabajando en equipo, los Jikisan se acercaban a cada Frame con precisión, deteniendo las lanzas y usando los Harken para inutilizar la cabeza. En ese momento disparaban el cañón al pecho explotándolo.

O bien, en formaciones de tres, cubriendo un área amplia con los cañones, acarreando a varios Vincent a un área donde por la espalda otro grupo de 3 los acababan.

Todou, quien prefirió conservar la calibración hecha por Suzaku en su Zangetsu y entrenó arduamente durante más de un mes para domarla.

En frame negro con "cabello" rojo giraba en el aire, haciendo que los misiles de los Gareth explotaran lejos de él mientras la Seidotou encendía sus propulsores, elevando su velocidad y penetraba con algo de resistencia los escudos de los frames enemigos.

Chiba, cuidando su espalda, disparaba el VARIS dejado por Mónica en su frame (quien también luchó para elevar su nivel y usar la calibración de la rubia) acabando con un par de Vincent que buscaban hundir sus espadas en el frame de Todou-san.

- Parece que ya se dieron cuenta que somos mas débiles por el flanco derecho. – Informo el General por el radio al Ikaruga. – Solicito refuerzos.

- Negativo, debemos sostener la carnada hasta que la segunda avanzada inicie su ataque. – Fue la respuesta de Zero.

- No podremos seguir avanzando más tiempo. – Desplegó el escudo para detener un rayo hadron de uno de los Gareth.

Que fue partido a la mitad por la espada de Chiba, dándole un poco mas de respiro a Todou.

- No avances. Intenta retroceder lentamente. Mantengan formación defensiva.

- Haremos lo posible pero… - Más allá, un Jikisan fue rodeado por más de 4 Vincent y atravesado por las lanzas. Afortunadamente el piloto tuvo suficiente ánimo para eyectar antes de que el frame explotara. – Si esto sigue así…

- Solo resiste un poco más Todou. – Fue la suave respuesta de Zero.

Habían trillado ese trigo demasiadas veces cuando comentaron la estrategia de defensa.

Tiempo era lo que necesitaban. Tiempo que costaría demasiado.

Pero no podían precipitar el plan.

- Como ordene, Zero-sama. ¡Shikisen, rompan las formaciones mientras retrocedan, pero no se separen de su escuadrón! – Ordenó por la red a su nuevo escuadrón personal.

Un par de Harken volaron directamente a su cabeza, disparados por un Vincent escondido de tras de un Gareth Forced. Demasiado rápido, demasiado cerca. Ni siquiera le habían dado la oportunidad de desplegar el escudo.

Chiba lo embistió con rudeza, sacándolo del trayecto, recibiendo un impacto en el hombro derecho, mandando a volar su brazo.

Con el otro, disparo un misil, conectando con la guardia baja al Gareth que intentaba disparar.

La onda encapsulada explotó. La pequeña ojiva desató una carga de calor que entro directamente a través de la armadura encendiendo el Sakuradite del frame, evaporándolo y quemándolo a la vez.

El frame se convulsiono al sufrir pequeñas explosiones internas mientras el metal se inflaba en decenas de ampollas para colapsar y terminar en mil pedazos.

- Chiba, ¿estas bien? – Preguntó alarmado cuando vio pequeños rayos cubrir momentáneamente al Akatsuki.

- Si. Solo perdí el cañón. ¿Y usted?

- Estoy bien, gracias. Sugiero que te retires al Takechi y cambies de frame…

- No hasta usar todo mi arsenal, Todou-san. Zero aun necesita tiempo, ¿Verdad?

Sin más, desplegó de nuevo el Air Glide System y giró a la derecha para seguir reforzando la retirada lenta.

Sin evitar sentirse preocupado, Todou sonrió al ver la confianza que empezaba a tener en Zero una vez más.

Después de todo, esta lucha no era para recuperar o vencer a alguien.

Luchaban para proteger su hogar.

Encendiendo los propulsores, el Zangetsu se lanzó a la batalla, rezando para poder resistir el tiempo suficiente.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Gino, instalado en la cabina del Tristan Divider, no apartaba la mirada de la pantalla del frame.

Gracias a un enlace directo con el Wills, era capaz de ver la batalla entre el Seigfierd y el Morded.

Podría parecer desesperante ver a maquinas tan pesada luchar entre ellas. Si bien el Seigfierd superaba al Morded en velocidad, Anya tenía un mayor poder de fuego y una defensa mucho mas completa.

Demostrado cuando un par de disparos de los Hadron Funnels de los muslos del Modred conectaron con la gruesa armadura de la Fortress, dañándola un poco. Pese a tener encendido los escudos de radiación, estos presentaban varios puntos débiles.

Sin contar que el Cañón de alta Velocidad no se comparaba con el Stark Hadron.

Sin embargo, saber que la maquina de la chica superaba al Orange-kun no evitaba que se preocupara por ella. En especial si debía cumplir la misión secreta de Schneizel.

Mordió su pulgar enguantado con impaciencia.

El combate se estaba alargando y la segunda oleada aún no avanzaba. La primera empezaba a presentar signos de debilitarse demasiado rápido para lo que estaba pensado. Sin duda los Black Knights habían subido su nivel como ejercito en muy poco tiempo.

Y lo peor, era que esos 2 aún no se mostraban.

"¿Dónde están, traidores?" Pensó con ira, tratando de ver en el radar alguna marca rápida, o sumamente ágil.

Sin embargo llamó su atención la formación de Zero.

Sus fuerzas no avanzaban. Mantenían su posición pese a que el flanco derecho de Britannia estaba casi colapsado por los disparos del Shen-hu. Al contrario, una pequeña fuerza, del lado contrario empezaba a retroceder mientras la fuerza principal se contraía en una columna cada vez mas y mas estrecha.

Estaban permitiendo que los rodearan hasta estrujarlos.

No era lógico…

"¿En que piensas, Zero?"

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Kallen sudaba. Apretó el estomago cuando la fuerza centrifuga la presionó contra el asiento al girar para esquivar un disparo del VARIS del Albion. Apretando fuertemente el mando, usó una onda para detener otro disparo y de nuevo se movió hacia arriba para evitar ser partida en dos por las espadas MVS del Albion.

"¿Y esa máquina la pensaba usar Suzaku?" Pensó sorprendida al comparar las velocidades de ambas maquinas.

No solo eran similares, sino que posiblemente su movilidad la superaba.

- Kallen Stadtfeld. Nonnette te manda sus saludos.

Sacando el cuchillo de la espalda, Kallen detuvo la espada de Bismark, siendo forzada a retroceder un poco cuando la potencia del Albion la superó un poco.

- ¿Nonnette? Supongo que se refiere a la piloto del Lamorak, ¿No es así? – Rompiendo el contacto, Kallen se arrojó para tratar de tomar el brazo de Bismark.

El escudo MSV resplandeció cuando las garras de metal trataron de estrujarlo sin resultados. Con lentitud planeada, Biamark apuntó el VARIS a la cabeza del Guren, para que Kallen se alejara con un impulso y encendiera el escudo. La bala explotó a pocos centímetros del frame. Al bajar las defensas, a penas tuvo oportunidad de detener la espada con el cuchillo.

- Así es. – A diferencia de Kallen. Bismark estaba bastante tranquilo, luchando como si estuviera en la sala de prácticas en Pendragon. – Ella me pidió preguntarte su habías encontrado lo que te hacia falta para evolucionar.

Kallen giro, aprovechando la fuerza de su rival, y conectó una fuerte patada al pecho del frame blanco, sacudiéndolo y ganando distancia.

Bismark guardó el VARIS en la espalda y sacó la otra espada, para atacar despiadadamente.

- ¿Y que si digo que si? – Kallen encendió el brazo para bloquear un ataque doble con las espadas y disparó los Harken del cuello.

- Seria interesante saber que era. Incluso yo tengo curiosidad. – Bismark bajó un par de metros evadiendo. Para subir de nuevo y patear el grueso torso del Guren, girando en el aire para disparar los 4 harken hacia el torso.

Kallen plegó las alas a su alrededor, cubriendo el ataque, desplazándose un poco hacia atrás por los Boosters de los Harken del Albion.

Extendió sus alas rojas de golpe, alejándolos y haciendo que una onda de energía circular pulsara a su alrededor.

- Prepósito. Eso era lo que me faltaba.

- ¿Propósito? – Bismark replegó las armas y se quedó quieto, esperado el ataque.

- Me hacia falta un propósito para luchar. Un propósito para ser más fuerte. Un motivo por el cual esforzarme por ser mejor. – Dijo por la red, sonriendo al recordar sus nuevas resoluciones. Aquellas que le brindaron un alivio a su mente confundida.

- ¿Y se podría saber cual es ese propósito? – Guardó una de las espadas para tomar el VARIS.

- Ustedes vienen a Horai a atacarnos. Han disparado misiles contra una población mayoritariamente civil. Intentan destruir la paz que esa gente ha logrado ganarse con esfuerzo y sacrificando el lugar donde nació. Eso no lo permitiré.

Bismark parpadeó sorprendido.

Después de todo, el era una persona bastante sensata, para quien la guerra era la peor forma de negociar. Semejante respuesta… en verdad lo complacía.

- Así que… - Levantó el VARIS para apuntarle.

- Así que… - Kallen hizo lo mismo con su brazo. – Lucharé hasta la muerte para defender a esas personas. ¡ESA ES MI MISIÓN!

Gritando Kallen evadió el disparó del VARIS volando hacia arriba y descendió con brusquedad.

Bismark, sorprendido por la velocidad, vio como ella giró en el aire dos veces para usar la pierna y patearlo en el torso.

Con algunas chispas saltando en el blindaje del pecho, el Albion fue arrojado hacia abajo.

- Esa patada… - Exclamó Bismark al reconocer el estilo del ataque.

- Dile a Nonnette-san que he aprendido un par de cosas. – Dijo Kallen, picando hacia el Lancelot y disparando el cañón del brazo.

Desplegando el escudo del brazo izquierdo Bismark rió con excitación mientras era empujado hacia atrás por el disparo.

- Ya veo. Kallen Stadt… no Kouzuki Kallen. Reconozco tu espíritu de guerrero. Y me siento honrado de luchar contra ti.

Una débil luz en su parpado sellado pareció brillar mientras llevaba al Albion a su máxima velocidad permitida.

Kallen a su vez, metió el acelerador al límite permitido.

Aparentemente desapareciendo le la vista para muchos, dos ráfagas de luz, verde y rojo, chocaron entre ellas, desatando una ola de rayos en la noche del pacifico.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- La comandante Chiba se retira. El General Todou informa que ha perdido más de 10 frames, pero puede mantener la distancia aún. Solicita apoyo.

- Aun falta tiempo, Ougi no se ha reportado aun… - Dijo Zero con la voz dura.

A cada minuto mas y mas marcas amigas desaparecían mientras las Fuerzas de Odyseuss seguían presionando el ataque.

Al menos el frente conservaba su posición. Kallen estaba haciendo un gran trabajo deteniendo a Bismark. El Crisom Squad mantenía su posición con habilidad mientras permanecían alejados de la batalla de su líder y evitaban que refuerzos llegaran con Bismark. Decisión sabía.

- Zero, regreso a una de las naves para reabastecerme. Dejo al Augustus Squad al mando de Ethan. Regresaré en cuanto…

Xingke se escuchaba jadeante. Era obvio que el subirse a un frame como el Shen-hu después de una peligrosa operación lo estaba desgastando. Y él lo sabía. Por algo solo transmitía Audio, seguramente para que nadie pudiera verle la cara adolorida.

- Negativo. Regresa al Dalongdan y asume el comando. Será nuestra última línea de defensa.

- No. Aun puedo… - Tosió varias veces, demostrando que no estaba tan bien como quería aparentar.

- Solo nos estorbarás, Chino lisiado. Obedece o daré la orden que derriben al Shen-hu para obligarte a eyectar. – Mas de una persona giró para ver a Zero, con una expresión de asustados.

En el Frame, Xingke crujió los dientes. No por ser despreciado por Zero, sino porque sabía que era verdad. La sangre que tenia en la mano era la prueba que evidenciaba su estado físico actual. Más maniobras como esas, y sus pulmones colapsarían por completo.

Si moría… ¿de que habrían valido sus esfuerzos?

- Entiendo. Shen-hu, regresando al Dalongdan.

Lelouch suspiró de alivio. Aunque detestaba hacerla de malo… era la única forma de conservar el orgullo y la confianza en Xingke.

Era mejor ser despreciado por el comandante en turno, que evidenciar más una debilidad completamente obvia.

- Zero-sama, transmisión del Blue Ambush.

- Adelante.

- Zero. Llegamos a la posición asignada. – Sonó la voz de Ougi en los parlantes.

- Se tomaron su tiempo.

- Lo lamentamos. Parece que soltaron varias boyas de sonar cerca del punto planeado, tuvimos que rodear para no alertar a los demás.

- No importa. Preparen todo para mi orden.

- Entendido. Ougi, fuera.

- Bien, con esto las cartas se están juntando. Si tan solo el flanco derecho puede resistir un poco más…

- Saldré a respaldar a Todou. – Dijo C.C., dejando el Cheese-kun en el asiento principal. – Tomaré a los Julius Knights conmigo.

- Aa. Está bien. C.C. ten…

- ¿No debes preocuparte por tu operación? – Dijo la bruja sonriendo. – No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente.

Zero asintió y regresó a prestar atención a sus monitores.

Minutos después una formación de 8 Akatsukis avanzaron para ayudar a Todou.

- Bien, iniciemos con nuestra ofensiva. El enemigo ya esta demasiado confiado. Inicien en encendido del Cañón.

- Cañón, encendido. Iniciando la compresión de partículas.

- Abriendo toberas. Cañón Hadron acumulando energía.

- Aumentando la actividad en el generador de la nave. Carga al 30%

- Ordenen a todos que replieguen lentamente al centro.- dijo Zero.

Era la parte más crucial de la ofensiva. Si sus naves se juntaban demasiado rápido, el enemigo sabría lo que planeaban.

Si lo hacían muy lento, no saldrían del área del disparo.

- Carga al 64%

- Escuadrones retrocediendo al área de seguridad. El enemigo los está siguiendo. – Exclamó Hinata sonriendo.

- Carga de cañón al 87%

- Confirmado, área de disparo limpia de naves amigas.

- Carga de cañón competa. – Informó Futabe.

- Abran Fuego. – dijo Zero extendiendo el brazo.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

La energía, descargada y dispersada en un área relativamente estrecha, dividió por completo lo que restaba de la primera avanzada de Odyseuss.

Los Black Knights, que se habían replegados en una franja diminuta frente al Ikaruga, pudieron observar como el cielo se llenó de explosiones.

Ningún escudo tenía la capacidad de resistir semejante cantidad de castigo. El sakuradite se encendió en cada frame tocado por la luz roja de los Hadron. Incluso las naves que habían intentado acercarse para cobrar el premio mayor de la nave comando de los Black Knights no tuvieron suerte.

Placas de armadura volaban en pedazos, arrancadas por la ola de energía. Sus sistemas de defensa se sobrecargaban desapareciendo, inutilizando los sistemas de flote a su vez, precipitándolas al mar.

En un solo ataque, Odyseuss perdió por completo la primera avanzada en un intento de acabar con Zero.

Carline, cubrió un gemido (y no de pánico) al ver como la pantalla de radar se llenaba de recuadros indicando la perdida de unidades.

Odyseuss silbó, impresionado por el arma, mientras los técnicos se levantaban horrorizados por la perdida total de las naves.

- La Avanzada… toda… - Dijo una de ellas, palideciendo.

Tenía un hermano en una de las naves.

- Su Majestad, su flanco derecho esta colapsando. – Dijo el encargado del radar señalando un gran hueco en la defensa de los Black Knights.

- Fuerzas enemigas se están desplegando de nuevo, la flota se expande. Parece que intentan atacar de frente otra vez.

- Mmmmh. Que la segunda ola avance y ataque su flanco derecho. Que la tercera permanezca como defensa. – Dijo, confiando que era lo mejor.

Después de todo, la primera ola había debilitado lo suficientemente a su enemigo como para permitirles una apertura. Ahora, Zero tendría que ocuparse en defenderse por 2 flancos por fuerzas superiores.

Sonrió, tal vez no era tan malo como pensaba.

Carline seguía sonriendo mientras en sus ojos se reflejaban las explosiones de los soldados en combate.

De nuevo las pantallas proyectaron las imágenes del espectacular combate entre el Albion y el Guren.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Todou disparó el último misil que le quedaba cuando sus alarmas empezaron a gritar. La avanzada empezaba a moverse, tal y como lo habían pensado.

Sin embargo, soltar aquella carnada había sido costosa. Más de la mitad de sus hombres habían sido derribados, y para su desgracia, no todos lograron eyectar a tiempo.

Saco el VARIS alejándose un poco más para disparar y cubrir su retirada, cuando un escuadrón de Vincent abrió la formación para rodearlo.

"7 contra uno… me halagan demasiado." Pensó mientras disparaba el Harken de su espada, obligando uno de ellos a usar su escudo para bloquearlo.

Con una mirada rápida, vio que no tenía respaldo por parte de los restantes del Shikisen, quienes estaban en sus propios combates con enemigos sobrepasándolos.

Encendió el propulsor de la espada y lo usó para girar rápidamente. El escudo detuvo 2 lanzas, de Vincents demasiado valientes como para acercarse y atacarlo.

O demasiado tontos.

Al seguir girando después de detener las puntas de las armas, las logró desviar y al terminar el giro, partió los frames a la mitad, explotándoles. Sin embargo, su espalda estaba descubierta.

6 harken se dispararon al mismo tiempo. 5 fallaron, el sexto logró golpearle la rodilla izquierda, cortando la pierna y causando un daño moderado.

Todou maldijo, aun con la calibración modificada, el Zangetsu aun era un solo frame. Y el no era ningún Suzaku (y no estaba tan loco) como para pensar en salir intacto de una situación como esa.

Deteniendo otro ataque, usó los cañones de los hombros para regalarle una lluvia de balas a su oponente, obligando a su piloto a eyectar. Usando el cuerpo desechado del Frame como escudo, lo tomó con la mano libre y embistió hacia el resto de sus atacantes.

Estos dispararon sus harken de nuevo, enganchándose con el frame, haciéndolo explotar.

Usándola como distracción, Todou picó para elevarse con fuerza y hacer un corte vertical a uno de los atacantes y, invirtiendo la espada accionando sus propulsores, bajarla en un corte diagonal que partió el Core Luminous del otro.

Se alejó para no ser tocado por la explosión.

Un par de alarmas brillaron a los lados de su cabina indicando un ataque por la espalda.

Giró a tiempo para atravesar el otro vincent. La punta de su espada saliendo por la parte trasera de la cabina matando efectivamente a su piloto.

Sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada por el frame restante. Cuya lanza caía rápidamente para perforar su cabina.

Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor cuando un destello lo obligó a abrirlos.

Su atacante era ahora una nube rosada con fragmentos de metal cayendo como lluvia.

- ¿Necesitas una mano? – C.C. apareció en una de sus pantallas.

El frame rosa, al mando de 7 mas, aparecieron a su izquierda.

- C.C.-san, gracias. Nos han sacado de un gran aprieto. – Dijo cuando revisó de nuevo su radar.

Sus muchachos, anteriormente sobrepasados, habían recibido un respiró cuando el escuadrón Julius (O Pinky… como algunos lo llamaban para burlarse por el vistoso color que su comandante les había asignado) soltó una lluvia de disparos con sus VARIS, limpiando sus espaldas.

- El siguiente ataque ya casi comienza. Repleguémonos al punto asignado. Me quedaré para apoyarlos. – Dijo C.C.

Todou asintió, sintiéndose un poco orgulloso.

Después de todo, el había ayudado a entrenarla.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- 10 Naves se aproximan por el flanco derecho. – Avisó Hinata asustada.

Después de todo era el lado más débil que tenían en ese momento.

- Si, al fin vino. - Dijo Zero, sonriendo ampliamente. Revisó rápidamente el mapa, vio la posición. – Cañón.

Los técnicos se congelaron. ¿Pensaba disparar los cañones?… pero ni siquiera lo habían perorado para…

- Fuego.

4 gruesos rayos rojos cortaron el aire, desatando explosiones entre la segunda avanzada, Destrozando por completo la formación haciendo que los capitanes de las naves sobrevivientes se desplegaran a todas partes sin ningún patrón. Los frames también huían, algunos hasta chocando entre si.

Zero rió, casi con burla, mientras las demás técnicas abrían la boca sorprendidas.

- ¿Nunca se preguntaron, donde están los demás?

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

4 disparos más derribaron a 6 naves más, y a una cantidad incontable de frames.

- ¿Qué está pasando, quien esta disparando? – Gritó Odyseuss, sorprendido por primera ves al ver salir esos disparos de ninguna parte.

- No... No hay nada en los radares. – Dijo la encargada de ellos. – Estamos amplificando el rango de búsqueda pero no hay nada.

- Aquí visuales. Los sistemas tampoco detectan nada. No hay nada allí…

- Eso no puede ser. De alguna parte deben salir. – Carline se puso de pié, ligeramente asustada.

El origen de los disparos estaba demasiado cerca de ellos.

- Esperen… hay algo en el visual… pero que…

En la pantalla principal, la luna empezó a salir en el horizonte. Una sombra estaba muy cerca de la superficie del mar.

Una sombra negra, con la forma de una gran nave de combate.

- Pero es…

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- Gefjun Stealth. – Dijo Lakshata mientras soltaba una bocanada de humo, recostada en el sofá instalado en el Ashura. – Es completamente funcional. Es una pena que la luna haya salido, aun no perfeccionamos el sistema de camuflaje visual.

- Cañón Hadron Thor 3 cargado y listo. – Dijo uno de los técnicos originales del Ex Gran Brirtannia.

- Cañón Thor 1 cargado y listo.

- Apunten el 1 .3º a babor, inclinación .2° arriba. Fuego. – Dijo Mónica estudiando las pantallas.

- Preparen el 2 y el 4. Estribor .15º. – Ordenó Suzaku.

- Debes considerar sus movimientos después del disparo del 3.

- Ah... entiendo. Nunca fui muy bueno en estas cosas. – Se disculpó.

- En ese caso no te metas y deja a los mayores trabajar, niño. – Regañó falsamente Mónica con una sonrisa.

Parados en la cubierta superior del puente, orgullosamente en sus trajes de piloto y las amplias capas negras, comandaban el Ashura.

Este, pintado de negro opaco, lo hacía virtualmente invisible en la negrura de la noche. Gracias a ello, permaneció oculto durante todo el ataque, a la espera para que la primera fase del plan de Lelouch funcionara. Iniciando su ataque con los 4 masivos cañones instalados en las alas, aprovechando el descomunal tamaño de la nave.

Por más de 15 minutos miraron con impaciencia el despliegue de la flota. Los combates y las marcas amigas apagándose poco a poco.

Sin embargo, debían reconocer que los Black Knights estaban dando una excelente pelea, y quien se llevaba las palmas era Kallen, conteniendo efectivamente a Bismark.

- General Krushevski, la luna ha salido del horizonte, perdimos nuestra cobertura. – Informó el primer oficial Rogers. – Es muy probable que el enemigo ya nos haya avistado.

- Bueno, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. – Dijo Suzaku. – Al menos pusimos a la segunda avanzada en caos. Creo que Lelouch podrá manejarlos hasta que lleguemos.

- ¿Entonces si piensan salir? – Dijo Lakshata, incorporándose un poco en su sofá.

- Es parte del plan. Además, tenemos que prever un ataque al Ashura. Detendremos a los atacantes para que la nave salga de su alcance. – Dijo Suzkau girando para ir al elevador. - Se ha identificado solo al Morded y al Albion. Es extraño que los demás Rounds no estén afuera… no sorprendería que, con nuestra cubierta perdida alguien venga a atacarnos.

- Por eso, Roger. Una vez despeguemos, gira la nave y rodea la isla. Quedarás atrás del Dalongdan y recibirás instrucciones del General Xingke.

- Si, Mi Lord. – Saludó el primer oficial, destellando de rojo sus ojos.

Aun estando bajo el efecto del Geass, Lelouch no deseaba involucrarlos demasiado en la batalla, ya que jamás se perdonaría, ni le perdonarían, que uno de sus "esclavos" muriera contra de su voluntad.

- Pero sus frames no están completos. El Tuyo ni siquiera tiene escudos. – Apuntó Lakshata a Mónica con su Pipa.

- Lo se, pero el Ywain tampoco los tenía… el 70% tendrá que ser suficiente.

- ¿Y tu? El Rifle…

- El 80% tiene que ser suficiente… espero. – Dijo calladamente Suzaku mientras caminaba junto a Mónica al elevador.

Lakshata no pudo evitar preocuparse.

El Guren, por muy perfeccionado, no era capaz de igualar a una maquina de novena generación y el nuevo prototipo no estaba un al 20%. El Lancelot Haunted carecía de escudos de impacto, el omniescudo y un arma imprescindible. Y el Stray sin MSV…

"Va ha ser una batalla difícil para todos…" Pensó mientras se incorporaba del sofá y se colocaba en la cima del puente para tener una mejor visión de lo que pasaba.

"Solo espero que Kallen no tenga que quitar el limitador…" Se dijo preocupada, mientras veía las veloces marcas del Albion y el Guren en el radar.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- Pero si es el Gran Britannia. – Exclamó Odyseuss al ver la impresionante nave detener su avance y disparar una vez más los enormes cañones hacia la dispersada nube de naves aliadas.

Negra, careciendo del brillo que debería tener el metal, con el símbolo de los Black Knights en la nariz, siendo el único punto plateado.

Al menos, parecía que ya no pensaba disparar de nuevo.

- Su Majestad. – Habló Gino, apareciendo en la pantalla. – Permítame ir en persecución de esa nave. Si no podemos percibirla con los radares puede reubicarse y dañarnos aún más.

- Es verdad. – Dijo pensativo. Ligeramente, miró de reojo a uno de sus tantos "asesores" tácticos. Este asintió. – Correcto. ¿Cuántas naves necesitas?

- Solo Frames. Acercarnos con naves de transporte solo las pondríamos en riesgo. Concédame 2 escuadrones de Vincent y uno de Gareth. Si logramos penetrar dentro de sus escudos la tomaremos sin duda.

- Correcto. Lo autorizo. Que el general Jonson de la Tercera avanzada te los de.

- Se lo agradezco su Majestad. – Y cerró la comunicación.

- Espero que esto se vuelva a poner interesante. – Comentó casual Carline, viendo como el peligro de morir se apagaba. Tal vez, las cosas se pondrían "divertidas" de nuevo.

- Su Majestad, ¿alistamos la segunda avanzada?

- Denle a Lord Weinberg la oportunidad de avanzar primero. Así se encargará de las tropas en el flanco izquierdo cuando acabe con aquella nave. Mientras, refuercen el frente y el flanco derecho. Una vez que Lord Bismark termine su pelea que tome la delantera y atacaremos directamente las fuerzas de Zero.

- Si, su Majestad.

Odyseuss se empezó a preocupar. Si Zero, previó los movimientos de la Segunda avanzada para reservarse tremenda arma hasta ese momento… ¿Qué tendrá preparado para la tercera… o la cuarta avanzada…?

"Schneizel… ¿que harías en estos momentos?

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

El silencio era bastante incomodo para ella.

Miró de reojo a Suzaku. Ojos cerrados, los puños algo apretados y una gota de sudor que escurría de su frente, corriendo por la quijada, hacia el mentón.

Si, lo entendía bastante.

El tan solo pensar en enfrentarse a un Monstruo como Bismark en un Monstruo como el Lancelot Albion, con una maquina incompleta a la que le faltaba el arma principal… también hacía que se le revolviera el estomago.

Al menos ella, cubriría el escape del Ashura y reforzaría las fuerzas de Todou. Pero Suzaku tenía muchos mas puntos en su misión. Entre ellos, la imperiosa necesidad le luchar contra Bismark.

No. La Imperiosa Necesidad de Ganarle a Bismark.

Suzaku… tenía miedo. El tan solo pensar en ello hacía que sus ojos se encendieran.

Como la vez que trató de asesinar al emperador y en cambio, sufrió una de las peores humillaciones de su vida cuando Bismark lo mandó a volar con su espada.

Y saber que tendría que darlo todo para ganar.

Pues si quería vivir… debía ganar…

"Pero… ¿y si no puedo? Porque si les fallo, los Black Knights se desmoralizarán. Y con el lancelot Albion, Britannia será capaz de arruinar el plan de Lelouch y Horai será destruirá… Si no puedo ganarle… si pierdo... si el me mata… si…"

Tuvo que abrir los ojos al sentir como sus manos eran tomadas por otras.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Mónica quien lo miraba con serenidad, y sonrió dulcemente.

- No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien. Solo… tenemos que salir y dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo. ¿De acuerdo?

¿Porque nunca se había dado cuenta que sus ojos eran tan…?

Suzaku sonrió a su vez.

- Aa. Es verdad. De nada sirve preocuparnos. Solo tenemos que asegurarnos de regresar con vida, ¿cierto?

- Si. – Dijo Mónica, cerrando los ojos y ampliando su sonrisa. – Nee, Suzaku. Yo… hay algo que… me gustaría preguntarte… y… este... no se si…

- Bueno... yo también quería…

- ¿Si? – Dijo ella. Mirando los ojos esmeraldas de Suzaku.

- Yo también necesito saber si tu… - Dijo el. Mirando las enormes orbes azules de Mónica.

- Oi. Kururugui, los frames están listos para que… ¿Interrumpo algo? – Dijo Tamaki cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió. Para terminar retrocediendo un par de pasos.

Nunca en su vida, había visto en los ojos de alguien más semejante intención homicida. Miradas fijas, ceños fruncido… las pupilas contraídas en un solo punto.

Tamaki sintió que algo bajo sus pantalones se le encogía…

- Esperaré en el hangar… - Dijo para correr. "Dios… necesito un trago…"

Cuando quedaron solos, se miraron mutuamente… y se rieron.

- Creo que lo mejor es concentrarnos en la misión, ¿cierto? – Dijo Mónica, soltando las manos de Suzaku, girando la cara para ocultar el sonrojo.

- Si… ah… es lo mejor. – Suzaku en cambio miró al suelo y se rascó la nariz.

Nadie dijo nada cuando llegaron al hangar.

- General Krushevski, el puente informa que la flota enemiga ha lanzado algunos escuadrones de Frames. Tal parece que los lidera el Tristan… aunque modificado.

- Si… era de esperarse. – contesto. – Suzaku, tu sigue con el plan. Yo me encargaré de Gino.

- De acuerdo.

Con esto ambos dejaron sus capas y se montaron a sus frames.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

La cabina del Stray era extraña.

A diferencia del resto, un cuadrad profundo para caber cómodamente sentado en ella, era mas alta y corta. De esta forma el piloto quedaba mitad parado, mitad sentado. Con las pantallas demasiado cerca de la cara y los controles cerca del cuerpo.

Mónica estaba acostumbrada a ello. Después de todo el Ywain, usaba una cabina similar. Para la imperiosa necesidad de usar ataques con giros.

Introdujo su llave (Azul, con la figura de una cabeza de gato misteriosamente parecida a Arthur, cortesía de Cecile) para accionar los sistemas.

"**U.F.N. United Federation of Nations**" apareció en la pantalla, con el símbolo de la Federación en el fondo.

"**Black Knights Army**" siguió, con el logo de los Black Knights girando en un fondo negro.

"**División Knigjhts Of Zero.**" Las letras itálicas dominaron ahora.

"**Bokutachi no mirai no tame ni.**" En kanji. Por el bien de nuestro mundo.

"**Z-CSS-02-M Lancelot S.T.R.A.Y.**"

**S** trike

**T** actical

**R** econnaissance and

**A** mbush

s **Y** stem.

El acrónimo se desplegó en la pantalla antes de que las cámaras empezaran a transmitir imágenes del hangar y datos de los radares.

Mónica, se colocó unas pequeñas gafas teñidas para proteger sus ojos de la cercanía de los monitores.

- Muy bien muchachos. – Hablo por la red. – Inicien un diagnostico rápido de sus frames. No quiero arrastrar a ninguno de ustedes por un circuito dañado.

Su escuadrón, Los Caesar Knights, compuesto de 9 Vincents azul oscuro manejados por pilotos escogidos por ella misma durante su entrenamiento y equipados con parte de los VARIS que la India fabricó para ellos siguiendo los planos prestados por Loyd y Cecile; iniciaron su diagnostico alistándose.

- Permaneceremos en espera, hasta que el General Kururugui despegue.

- Si, Mi Lord. – Contestaron.

Pese a estar compuesto enteramente de Japoneses, el protocolo los movía a responderle con respeto.

"Suzaku… es tu juego ahora…"

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Suzaku metió la lave negra y dorada del Lancelot al switch y las pantallas cobraron vida.

"**U.F.N. Unidet Federation of Nations**"

"**Black Knights Army**"

"**División Knights Of Zero.**"

"**Bokutachi no mirai no tame ni.**"

"**Z-10M-H Lancelot H..T.E.D.**"

**H** eavy

**A** ssault

**Un **iversal

**T** ype

**E** xperimental

**D** evice.

Si bien, era similar al Conquista, muchos de sus sistemas eran cósmicamente mas avanzados. Y una velocidad sin duda superior.

Eso era lo que temía.

- Oi, Kururugui. – Habló Tamaki por la red. Vestía un traje de piloto con el emblema de una "F" con 4 alas en el pecho. - No es por nada… pero ¿en verdad me necesitas?

Tamaki Shinichiro, oficial ejecutivo de los Félix Knights solicitado por Suzaku en persona, aun no podía creerlo.

De hecho no era el único. Todos en los Black knights se preguntaban que es lo que Suzaku le había visto a el para ponerlo como segundo al mando de un escuadrón.

- Tamaki. Siéndote sincero… eres un idiota. No es pecado… pero es la verdad. Hay que decir las cosas como son.

- ¿EEEH? – Gritó, obviamente sintiéndose insultado y con ganas de levantar las armas y abrir fuego.

- Pero por alguna razón la gente se sigue. Y es el primer requisito de un líder. – Dijo seriamente, haciendo que al aludido se calmara visiblemente. – No eres mal piloto. Si tan solo piensas un poco antes de tomar acción, es más que suficiente. Apégate al plan, no te dejes dominar por las emociones, y será toda la ayuda que necesito.

Sin saber que decir, Tamaki asintió y cortó la comunicación.

- Félix Knights. Inicien confirmación. Empiecen desde arriba. Félix 1. Listo vuelo. – Dijo Suzaku.

- Félix 2 Listo vuelo. – Tamaki Schinichiro.

- Félix 3 Listo vuelo. – Nagi Keitaro.

- Félix 4 Listo vuelo. – Masa Shinn.

- Félix 5 Listo vuelo. – Shinobu Maya.

- Félix 6 Listo vuelo. – Mori Kouya.

- Perfecto. Alistando el despegue.

- General Kururugui, preparativos listos. A su orden.

- Bien. Inicien.

El hangar se llenó de actividad. Mientras el personal de control lanzaba las órdenes pertinentes.

- Grúa activada.

- Lancelot Haunted en cubierta de despegue.

- Voltaje de catapulta preparado.

- Landspinner en posición.

- Incremento de voltaje concluido. Lancelot Haunted, listo para despegar.

Suzaku suspiró en su cabina antes de apretar los mandos.

- Kururugui Suzaku. Lancelot Haunted. Despegue.

Con rayos en los landspinner, el Haunted surcó con velocidad la catapulta para dejarse caer en el mar.

Los 5 Vincents negros lo imitaron.

- Félix 2. Shinichiro Tamaki. Alla voy.

- Félix 3. Nagi Keitaro. Despegando.

- Félix 4. Masa Shinn. Despegue.

- Félix 5. Shinobu Maya. Lista.

- Félix 6. Mori Kiouya. Saliendo.

De esa forma el escuadrón escogido por Suzaku para la operación terminó su despegue. Cayendo al mar como rocas.

Mónica sonrió.

- Muy bien caballeros. Es nuestro turno. Enfrentaremos la división de frames que se acercan a la 1. Al llegar, sepárense y ataquen en conjunto. Déjenme a mi al Tristan.

- Si. Mi Lord.

De esa forma, el Ashura terminó de escupir sus frames.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

"Esto es malo. Es muy malo." Se lamentó kallen al evadir por milímetros las espadas de Bismark por décima vez en los últimos 10 minutos. "Porque no puedo tomarlo por sorpresa…"

El sudor corría por su cara por el esfuerzo de mantener la sangre en su cabeza cuando frenaba, giraba o aceleraba. Sentía como sus brazos empezaban a entumecerse por la fuerza que tenía que hacer al soportar su peso en ellos.

Por primera vez, lamentó la posición tan "cool" que le daba la cabina del Guren. Era mas que obvio que era la peor postura para las maniobras de alta gravedad que el Guren ofrecía.

Bismark voló directamente a ella disparando el Super VARIS. Logro evadirlo, pero antes que pudiera felicitarse por su pericia, Kallen se vio obligada a desplegar el escudo para detener los 4 Harken que el Albion le disparaba.

Bismark, los retrajo y acomodó el VARIS en la espalda sacando una vez más las espadas para proseguir con el combate cercano.

Kallen podía jugar que estaba jugando con ella. Por la red abierta oía sus risas cuando bloqueaba milagrosamente uno de sus ataques. O su expresión de sorpresa cuando contraatacaba, para fallar por reflejos milagrosos.

"Es peor que pelear contra Suzaku." Decidió cuando una pequeña parte de su cabeza hizo la comparación. "Suzaku es demasiado rápido… el es… preciso."

Se demostró cuando, con la garra y una onda de radiación detuvo una de las espadas, para verse obligada a retroceder cuando Bismark Giró para atacar un punto abierto por la izquierda.

- Kouzuki Kallen. Las apreciaciones de Gino eran correctas. – Habló Bismark, no mas agitado que si hubiera subido un tramo de escaleras. – Si tan solo hubieras nacido en Britannia, no, si tan solo retomaras tu apellido como Stadtfeld… yo mismo te habría rogado unirte a los Rounds.

- ¡Me siento honrada! – Gritó, disparando los Harten del cuello.

Bismark, con un ligero movimiento los esquivó, sujetando el cable de uno de ellos con la mano. Guardando la espada de la otra tiró con fuerza.

Por alguna razón, Kallen sintió un Deja vú cuando el torso del Guren fue golpeado con brutalidad por el puño derecho del Albion. Daños moderados brillaron e sus pantallas mientras la dejaba ir, con el escudo del brazo brillando con intensidad.

"Demonios." Pensó con desesperación mientras retrocedía y observaba como el Albion guardaba las armas y se quedaba estático, esperando a que ella atacara. "El es… es… demasiado fuerte… dido que pueda… que alguien pueda ganarle sin ayuda" Se reconoció a la fuerza.

Al inicio del combate tenia la confianza de haberlo derrotado antes. De haber convertido al Galahad en escombros humeantes hace 3 meses… pero el Albion.

- Es una pena que tenga que terminas así. Después de todo, por más que te esfuerces, jamás lograrás superar a este Albion. Aun tienes una oportunidad, si te rindes y le juras lealtad al Imperio, tal vez tus crímenes puedan ser perdonados.

- ¿Y quien dice que quiero que Britannia me perdone? Yo ya tengo una misión que cumplir. Y no voy a abandonarla por nada.

"Arrojarme de frente, obligarlo a retroceder con mis harken y sujetar su brazo con una aceleración antes de que encienda su escudo…" Pensó.

Sin palabra o grito de advertencia, se arrojó con violencia, disparando sus armas a la vez.

Bismark, con el parpado de su ojo izquierdo iluminándose un poco sonrió.

- Esfuerzo inútil. – Dijo en voz baja mientras usaba sus propios Harken de los brazos para desviar los de Kallen.

El brazo derecho del Guren tomó aire cuando el Albion virtualmente desapareció de su vista. Antes que la sorpresa pudiera tomar su lugar, Kallen escuchó el tremendo golpe de metales chocando.

Justo en la espalda, la cubierta que guardaba la Red Gefjun atrás de la cabina se estrelló. El Albion conectaba una demoledora patada haciendo que el cuello de ella chasqueara con violencia y su visión se perdiera por segundos.

El Guren cayó, con las alas de energía parpadeando por el daño del ataque de Bismark y las pequeñas esferas Gefjun cayeran como un racimo de uvas.

- Como dije… es una pena. – Con lentitud, apuntó el VARIS justo a la cabina.

- CAPITAN. – Gritó uno de los pilotos de Akatsuki del Escuadrón Crisom.

El Albion accionó el escudo del brazo libre para detener un misil de radiación disparado por un Akatsuki Jikisan escarlata.

Otros más se acercaban rodeándolo, listos para atacarlo y vencerlo por superioridad numérica.

Cuando la cabeza de Kallen dejó de girar y recuperó la visión, entendió en fracciones de segundo lo que iba a pasar.

- IDIOTAS. ¡ALEJENSE!

Las espadas de cadena cortaron el vació cuando el Albion se impulsó hacia arriba evadiendo el ataque por al espalda. Sacó una espada y la encajó en la cabina de uno de ellos, sacando chispas y matando al piloto con eficiencia.

El frame más cercano, trato una vez mas de usar su espada, chocando con el metal rojo del MVS mientras su compañero se convertía en una nube de humo brillante.

Sacando la otra espada, cortó el torso permitiendo suficiente tiempo al piloto para eyectarse. Bismark ya no sonreía.

- No se metan. – Dijo calmado cuando 3 frames mas disparaba todos los misiles de radicación que les quedaban.

El Albion se convirtió en un rayo de luz verde y atravesó el ataque de los misiles agitando la espada. Estos se partieron a la mitad antes de explotar con formas irregulares.

Un jikisan más fue partido en cuatro, su piloto calcinado antes de saber que es lo que pasaba. El resto trataba desesperadamente de mantener la distancia.

Kallen, en cambio, pudo verlo con desesperante lentitud mientras les gritaba a los sobrevivientes de su escuadrón que se retiraran. Sin obtener respuesta.

El Albion simplemente era demasiado rápido, demasiado poderoso. Siempre pensó que su SEITEN seria suficiente, una vez dominado. Demonios, hasta se había ufanado cuando derrotó a Suzaku en una prueba de simulador con los supuestos datos del Albion.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba… en realidad fue un empate, aunque logró destruir el frame virtual, el suyo quedó completamente desecho.

¿Qué clase de monstruo era Bismark… como lograba tener semejante respuesta para sus ataques…?

Y ahora su equipo estaba siendo masacrado… ¿Pero que podía hacer? Ya no era capaz de…

Su mirada se posó en una flor de papel. Aquella que ese niño le había regalado semanas atrás en el mirador. Un adorno que se había convertido en la razón por la cual luchaba.

"**Los Black Knights nos cuidan. Y que de todos, la mas fuerte es Kallen Onee-san."**

Sus ojos ahora se movieron al pequeño botón rojo al lado del tablero.

"_No quites el limitador, a menos que sea necesario. Ni la maquina ni tu podrán resistirlo por mucho tiempo" Le había dicho Cecile. "El guren no esta diseñado para pelas aéreas de alta velocidad. Podrías destrozarlo en una mala maniobra, o romperte una o dos costillas por culpa de la cabina. Ten cuidado."_

A menos que sea necesario…

Al ver al cuarto de sus hombres perecer a manos del Albion, no tuvo duda de eso. Con fuerza golpeó el control.

"Energy Wing System. 100% Relased." Apareció en una pantalla y el flujo de energía se incrementó haciendo que las alas brillaran con una intensidad singular.

- ¡BISMARK! – Gritó, casi sofocándose cuando la aceleración la presionó contra el asiento.

El Albion, apenas alcanzó a verlo. El Knight Of One sintió una violenta sacudida que casi estrella su cara en el tablero cuando el Guren golpeó el pecho del frame con su brazo derecho, fracturando una placa de aleación y lanzándolo decenas de metros hacia atrás.

"Pero que…" Pensó al estabilizar el frame y ver como una onda circular de energía roja pulsaba desde el centro de las alas hasta las puntas.

- Crisom Squad. Si alguien se acerca… yo misma lo vaporizaré. NO SE METAN EN ESTA PELEA. – dijo furiosa, sintiendo un pequeño dolor en su torso.

"Ni siquiera se si debería meterme yo."

- Je. Sin duda ustedes Elevens están llenos de sorpresas. – dijo Bismark, sintiendo de nuevo emoción. – Así que aún puedes moverte mas rápido… me pregunto si será suficiente.

El Albion picó directamente hacia ella.

Un resplandor atestiguó cuando el escudo MSV reforzado del Bismark chocó con la onda de radiación desplegada de Kallen. Rayos brotaron a su alrededor mientras ambas maquinas buscaban superarse en potencia la una a la otra.

Retrocediendo para el siguiente ataque, Kallen sacó el cuchillo y detuvo una de las espadas. Bismark trató de sorprenderla con el VARIS pero en un destello el Guren salió de la línea de tiro y pateó la cabeza del Frame.

El Albion giró con el golpe, completando el giro y pateando a su vez el torso del frame rojo. Retrocediendo y embistiendo, ambas naves chocaron varias veces con ruidos ensordecedores mientras en varias pantalla de las naves de ambos bandos, se contemplaba la lucha entre las poderosas maquinas.

El rayo rojo del brazo del Guren chocaba contra el grueso escudo del Albion.

El metal incandescente de la espada MVS era detenido por el cuchillo morado.

Ambos jadeaban por el esfuerzo de mantener la conciencia en los giros cerraos, cuando la sangre bajaba a sus piernas drenándose poco a poco de su cerebro.

Más de 3 veces, Kallen sintió como su vista se cerraba antes de recuperarla y mover los mandos para otro ataque.

Bismark podía apreciar las líneas de condensación el los hombros del Albion, cuando empezaba a tocar la barrera sonora al incrementar la velocidad.

Encontrándose con un nuevo respeto, Bismark, arriesgándose, colocó una de sus espadas justo en medio de la cuchilla doble del arma del SEITEN.

Girando, el frame rojo no pudo sostener el agarre, perdiendo el cuchillo.

Kallen aprovechó y consiguió tomar el brazo izquierdo de su rival. Sin tiempo para felicitarse, giró el mando, abriendo el seguro y pulsó el botón desatando la energía.

Para su desesperación, el escudo desvió mucho del daño. El metal dorado de los brazos solo presentaron un par de rasguños… pero al menos Bismark había dejado de sonreír.

- Kouzuki. No puedo perder más tiempo contigo. – Dijo, observando su propio botón limitador de reojo. – Solo respóndeme algo antes de acabar con esta pelea. ¿Dónde esta Suzaku?

Kallen… sonrió.

- Si. Me pregunto… ¿Dónde puede está?

En ese momento el mar hizo erupción.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

"¿Lancelot?" Se preguntó Gino cuando lo vio.

El frame tenía muchas similitudes con el Lancelot que conocía. Cabeza, ambos ojos verdes. Los adornos dorados y la característica armadura en piernas y brazos.

Pero no era el Lancelot.

Estaba pintado de un color azul profundo, casi negro, traicionado por la forma en como hacía brillar la luna en su metal.

Los brazos tenían una clase de armadura extra, dorada y plateada, demasiado abultada para ser generador de escudos MSV. Además de un par de cuchillas curvas y alargadas que parecían brotar hacia atrás por desde los codos. Parecía tener lanzas MVS pegadas a cada lado de la cabina, más larga que las de un Vincent y un extraño dispositivo, alargado y grueso, colgando a los lados de la cabina, más abajo que las lanzas.

Por un momento pensó que los Black Knights habían tratado de imitar al Lancelot.

Apreciación reforzada por la mochila de flote modificada soldada a su espalda.

Hasta que prestó atención a la cabina.

Era aplastada, mas corta de lo normal. Así también más alta y con una diagonal en la parte inferior trasera, como si el piloto no estuviera sentado, sino recargado en ella.

Una cabina que el conocía muy bien, al haber usado ese frame antes.

Ywain.

"Mónica… acaso eres…"

Su escuadrón se había adelantado. Más de 30 frames extraídos de la tercera oleada de ataque habían tardado una eternidad en llegar a la zona donde el Gran Britannia había desaparecido. Gino había dado las instrucciones precisas de evitar el combate con cualquier frame que fuera extraño, o severamente modificado, con la esperanza de descubrir si Suzaku estaba entre ellos.

Y se encuentra con Mónica.

El Lancelot Azul, al frente de una formación de 9 Vincent del mismo color, inició el combate. La armadura de los brazos se "abrió" expulsando un par de cuchillas del mismo largo. Estas se tiñeron de rojo al igual que las de los codos.

Con ellas detenía las lanzas de los Vincent verdes Britannos y se acercaba para perforar los torsos o abrirlos, explotándolos en mil pedazos.

Su equipo a su vez, volaba en grupos de tres, cubriéndose mutuamente y atacando en conjunto.

30 contra 10. Reducido a un 30 contra 3 al armarse las formaciones de los Black Knights. Las matemáticas indicaban que la superioridad era abrumadora… si no fuera por que la coordinación de sus rivales era excelente. Los escudos incorporados a los brazos de los Vincents detenían cualquier ataque de todos los lados mientras el frame central atacaba a 2 objetivos a la vez.

El Lancelot azul, en cambio, se movía con una fluidez entre ellos, acercándose lo suficiente como parta entrar a sus defensas y atacarlos casi en un contacto cara a cara.

5 frames bajados le dio a Gino la respuesta que deseaba.

Transformó el Tristan en fortaleza y se arrojó a su vez a la batalla disparando los masivos Harten, uniéndolos formando el cañón de alta energía que disparó sin misericordia.

Mónica recibió el aviso de advertencia y subió, jalando a su rival, usándolo como distracción. El Vincent Field no soportó el ataque y explotó, formando una nube de humo por la cual Mónica salió para atacar a Gino.

Weinberg retrajo ambos harken y se transformó el frame para empuñar las espadas y bloqueó el ataque de Mónica.

- Gino, tanto tiempo. – dijo casual, apareciendo en la red, sonriendo con ligera malicia mientras empujaba al Tristan Divider hacia atrás.

- Diría que me es un placer… pero me reservo el gusto con los traidores. – Abrió los brazos, haciendo que el Stray retrocediera y tomara distancia, listo para otro ataque.

- Gino. No te atacaré si rindes tus armas y te retiras. En caso contrario…

- ¿No me tendrás piedad? Por lo visto el contacto con el Knight Of Treason te ha pegado sus mismas idioteces. – dijo con hostilidad mientras ponía las espadas en guardia. – Así que creo saber la respuesta a esta pregunta… ¿Por qué? Tu, entre todos, te unes a terroristas para atacar la Nación que juraste defender.

Mónica sonrió, sin poder evitar sudar ante la mirada iracunda de su otrora compañero.

- Prosperum ac felix scelus; Virtus vocatur. – Dijo en latín. – Seguramente recuerdas esa frase… después de todo… la aprendí de ti.

Gino tragó saliva al recordarlo.

Había llegado de su primera misión como Round. La supervisión del exterminio de más de 1500 criminales de guerra en el Área 5. El como había ordenado que se arrodillaran en un enorme patio de la prisión rodeados de Gaslow con armas automáticas. Recordó como apretó los puños hasta casi perforar las palmas de sus manos con las uñas cuando ordenó abrir fuego.

Recordó que notados eran hombres. Ya que había mujeres y niños entre ellos.

Cuando regresó de la misión, Mónica le preguntó si pensaba que valía la pena lo que estaba haciendo, y contestó citando a uno de sus escritores clásicos favoritos.

"El crimen cuando es exitoso y afortunado: es llamado virtud."

- Lo único que puedo decirte, es que este es el camino que creo, beneficiará más a Britania. Mucho mas que servir a una nobleza que solo piensa en si misma.

- Je. Si claro. ¿Matando a antiguos compatriotas? - Gritó mientras el Divider se arrojó preparado para cruzar las espadas.

Mónica las detuvo con sus propias hojas, levantó las piernas del Stray y golpeó el pecho de su rival, alejándose. Giró para patear lateralmente, siendo bloqueada por el brazo de Gino y su Harken masivo. Trató de ensartarla, pero ella detuvo el ataque. Por un momento, permanecieron inmóviles, compitiendo en potencia con sus maquinas.

- Nadie dijo que el camino que escogemos no afecta a otros. Sirvamos donde sirvamos, tomaremos la vida de personas cuya unica diferencia es su forma de pensar o tienen un camino distinto. – Dijo seria mientras incrementaba la potencia a su Sistema de vuelo provisional. – Por eso, solo puedo preocuparme por el final.

- ¿Y cual es ese final? ¿Piensas que la paz se puede lograr con traiciones, engaños y más guerra? – Gino levantó la rodilla golpeando el torso del Stray, sacudiendo la cabina de Mónica.

Recuperó la posición apartándose un poco y propinó una buena patada al pecho de su rival, alejándola y separándose.

- ¿Guerra? Tal vez. – Mónica guardó las cuchillas de los brazos y tomó las lanzas de su espalda. Acopladas, eran un poco más altas que el mismo frame, con las hojas más gruesas y por ende potentes. Sonrió. – Hollaremos la tierra, partiremos montañas y derribaremos árboles… para beneficiar a muchos con ello.

Gino quedó confundido por un momento, sin entender a que se refería ella con eso.

Pero era una batalla. Diga lo que diga su rival, no tiene importancia.

Juntó la espadas, una al lado de la otra, cerrando los seeguros, armando una espada mas gruesa con el. Ajustó la potencia del cañón de sus harken y disparó ambas mitades, apuntando justo a la hoja, iluminándola, cargándola de energía.

Mónica tragó saliva al verla. Por primera vez, prestaba atención a la empuñadura.

- Esa es…

- Así es. Bismark Waldstein me la ha confiado. En mis manos porto la Excalibur, y con ella… limpiaré el honor de los Rounds, borrando la traición entre nosotros.

Con un resplandor, las toberas del Divider se iluminaron, arrojándolo con rapidez hacia Mónica, quien esperó al ultimo minuto para evadir. Giró y pateó la cabina, sacando de "equilibrio" al frame. Gino se recuperó a tiempo para agitar la espada y cortar limpiamente la hoja roja de la lanza MVS del Spray.

Mónica se retiró de nuevo, desacoplando la lanza y deshaciéndose de la hoja inútil. Tomándola con la derecha, sacó la cuchilla de su brazo izquierdo.

A su alrededor, los escuadrones seguían su batalla. Un Vincent Azul perdió los brazos cuando los escudos se sobrecargaron ante el disparo continuo de dos Gareth. Pero brindó el tiempo suficiente para que sus compañeros los rodearan y los acabaran, partiéndolos a la mitad. Satisfecho, apagó su sistema de vuelo, desplomándose al mar, sellando la cabina para esperar que lo recuperaran.

Gino alistó la espada, sujetándola con el brazo derecho. Varios ataques fueron evadidos milagrosamente por Mónica. Afortunadamente, la hoja no podía mantenerse cargada eternamente. Cuando se vio obligada a detenerla, la energía se había disipado, permitiéndole a su hoja MVS sobrevivir al ataque.

Cerca de ella, teniendo su pantalla dominada por la cabeza del Lancelot Azul, Gino, desplegó la punta de su Harken para hundirla en su rival. Mónica la bloqueó con la cuchilla del codo.

Sonriendo, Weinberg levantó la rodilla por segunda vez, golpeando con mayor fuerza el torso del Stray, rompiendo el contacto de los ataques y sellando el ataque con otra patada.

- Maldición… ¿Qué es eso? – Dijo ella frustrada, tratando de recordar cuando el Tristan había sido tan potente en ataques cara a cara.

- "Eso" es sencillo. – Dijo Gino. – Este Tristan, posee ahora los servos del Ywain… por lo que, es más fuerte.

"Eso explica todo." Suspiró Mónica.

El Ywain, su amado frame, nacido gracias a su insistencia de aplicar su estilo de combate a una maquina. A diferencia del Lamorak De Nonnette cuyos servos experimentales le daban la capacidad de arrancar brazos de otros frames, eran más rápidos. Con las superficies de contacto (rodillas y codos) reforzadas, podían abollar y penetrar las corazas de otros frames gracias a la explosiva velocidad con lo que se movían.

Cuando tienes muy poca distancia para moverte, la rapidez explosiva es fundamental para ello.

El Stray tenía la misma filosofía… bueno, de estar terminado.

"Bien… si me acerco sería un suicidio… pero, puedo sobrepasarlo con velocidad." Sonrió.

Incrementando la potencia, voló hacia el como un rayo, preparando la lanza para empalarlo.

Gino, agitó la espada con velocidad, aprovechando los conocidos servos del Ywain. La hoja de la lanza de Mónica estalló cuando las armas chocaron.

Pudo haber sonreído, si no fuera porque ella giró en el ataque, preparada para patear la cabeza del Tristan.

Velocidad de giro, peso de la maquina, la cabeza le sería arrancada por ese simple ataque.

Logró desviar la patada cubriendo su cabeza con el brazo. El metal del harten al hacer contacto se quebró. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Mónica continuó el giro y hundió la cuchilla del codo en la apertura, partiendo el dispositivo azul en dos.

Gino la alejó con una patada mientras su Harken derecho explotaba.

- Bueno… espero que con esto… no puedas ufanarte de tu espada de nuevo. – Sonrió Mónica por la red, mientras cruzaba las hojas de sus brazos frente a si.

Gino sonrió, mientras sentía como la emoción y la ira crecían poco a poco dentro de si.

- Correcto… antes de acabar contigo, debo hacerte una pregunta: ¿Dónde esta Suzaku?

Mónica sonrió también.

- Si. Me pregunto ¿Dónde puede estar?

Más allá varias explosiones brotaron del mar.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Respondiendo a la orden de Odyseuss, los más de 10 submarinos cargados de Portmans que habían permanecido sumergidos avanzaron.

El destino era obvio. Aprovechando la carencia de los Black Knights de tropas submarinas, atacarían directamente Horai. Desviarían la atención de Zero y obligarían a los Black Knights a retroceder para defender su base, distrayéndolos y atacándolos por la espalda con la tercera y cuarta oleada.

Simple, pero, hey, lo simple funciona.

Ericsson, Almirante encargado de la flote de submarinos observaba las pantallas de radar, reafirmando que todo estaba limpio frente a ellos. Por un momento su técnico de sonar anunció que tenia marcas pequeñas a las 2… pero al no haber nada en el radar, supusieron que solo eran peces.

Por allí decían que los atunes en aquellos lugares eran bastante grandes.

Por una parte era un tanto aburrido. Por mucho tiempo deseó que lo cambiaran de comandar submarinos a comandar naves de ataque. Con los adelantos que había en sistemas de vuelo, el futuro de la milicia estaba en el aire, no en el agua.

Si. Comandar submarinos era muy aburrido.

Una sacudida lo sacó de sus reflexiones.,

- Almirante, perdimos al Joshua. El Keller reporta que esta bajo ataque de… - Otra sacudida lo interrumpió.

- MARCAS EN EL SONAR. Son 6. Se acercan por estribor. – Gritó el encargado de sonar. – El Radar sigue sin confirmación.

Otra sacudida fue la confirmación que necesitaban.

- Pero que… - empezó a decir Ericsson… cuando una hoja MVS atravesó las paredes del submarino y viajó haciendo un corte por donde el agua entró a raudales.

Afortunadamente no tuvo tiempo de ahogarse. Otra hoja penetraba el reactor, explotando el submarino y su cargamento de frames sin activar.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Un Harken entró en el frente de otro submarino, dañando los torpedos y volando su punta.

Otra figura negra, con 2 puntos verdes brillando en el torso, hundió una lanza de dobla hoja justo enfrente del propulsor, atacando directamente al reactor encendiéndolo.

Mas a la derecha, otras figuras abrirán las cubiertas superiores con sus respectivas armas, haciendo que el agua inundara los hangares llenos de frames, cambiando la estabilidad de las naves, obligándolas a hundirse como rocas y destrozarse con la presión del agua y sus paredes debilitadas.

El resto de los submarinos intentaros hacer los preparativos para desplegar sus frames, tratar de defenderse.

Era inútil. Mas y mas figuras negras los rodeaban uno a uno, acabando con el puente, los torpedos y los reactores con sus lanzas y harken.

El mar se llenó de burbujas de aire sobrecalentado que subieron con rapidez, formando erupciones de vapor en su superficie.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Odyseuss tragó duro cuando los reportes de perdidas llegaron.

Nada en los radares.

Tan solo submarinos que desaparecían.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Se preguntó asustado cuando su fuerza de ataque sorpresa, fue sorprendida a su vez, aniquilándola antes de que pudieran defenderse.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

En el Ikaruga, Zero sonrió.

"Todo de acuerdo al plan."

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Bismark se detuvo al ver las erupciones del mar, visiblemente sorprendido.

Más cuando poco a poco, de entre las aguas agitadas, varias cabezas negras se asomaron.

5 vincents negros resplandecientes se elevaron, con el sistema de vuelo brillando en la espalda y las lanzas sujetas horizontalmete con sus brazos. VARIS en la espalda y 2 puntos brillando en el torso.

- Je. Llegas tarde Suzaku. Dijo Kallen por la red abierta, sorprendiendo mas a Bismark.

Lentamente, la cabeza peculiar de un frame negro se levantó del agua.

El mar caía por sus hombros metálicos mientras en cada mano sostenía un VARIS dual y 2 franjas en medio de un adorno dorado brillaba con un maligno color rojo en su pecho.

- Lo lamento. Tuve que detenerme por un café. – Dijo pícaramente.

- Como… Albion. – Susurró Bismark al ver el frame negro que aniquiló a las fuerzas submarinas.

- No es el Albion que conoces. Es un poco diferente… ¿No crees?

El Lancelot Haunted desplegó 2 pares de placas de metal de su espalda y de ellas crecieron 4 alas rojas de energía.

Con un impulso, desapareció de su posición y aparecido frente a Bismark.

- Knightmare Frame Experimental de Asalto Pesado de Novena Generación.

Todos, incluso entre los enemigos, detuvieron sus batallas para observarlo bien.

- Lancelot Haunted. Tadaima.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Ending 1: Numb – Linkin Park (http:// www. aimini .net/view/?fid= m7SpsIhHmU31NGaBIT5U)

Ending 2: Shadow Of The Day – Linkin Park (http:// www. aimini. net/view/? fid=1wgvik4ANlqOPTJjYetf )

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

[Spoiler]

N.A.

Pues bien, aquí les traigo el capitulo. Una disculpa por la tardanza. Obedece a 2 factores. Durante una semana me cayó un trabajo que me tuvo paralizado así que allí esta una semana perdida. La otra es la peor plaga y enfermedad que le puede pasar a un escritor: El Bloqueo creativo. Aquellas veces en las que te quedas frente a la pantalla, tienes clara la idea y las escenas que quieres escribir, pero no salen las palabras.

Así que allí tienen dos semanas… lo siento.

Aparte que es mas fácil para mi escribir pequeños bloques de acontecimientos como el capitulo anterior, que una batalla prolongada casi sin descanso como en este capitulo. El pensar que el Cap. 9 es parecido… bueno, la buena noticia es que ya lo tengo bosquejado y mas o menos se como escribirlo. Es el Capitulo 10 el que me esta dando problemas.

Como en el capitulo 6, para este no escuche nada de música conocida del mundo Anime. Nop. Recordé como en la escuela me fascinaba Linkin Park y logré conseguirme todo el disco de Minutes To Midnight. No More Sorrow, Give Up son tesoros auditivos.

Lo estupendo es que acabo de descubrir a Within Temptation, quienes tendrán el honor de convertirse en la música motivadora para el Capitulo siguiente por su estilo de Rock Gothic (para emos suicidas) que me recordó el porque admiro a Evanescense.

Ahora si. Aclaraciones.

El Sistema Energy Wing, se supone que es la cumbre actual de la tecnología de propulsión, por lo que en frames experimentales como el ALbion incluso el SEITEN no es perfecto. Puede mejorarse. Lo de los limitadores, fue para darle un poco mas de emoción a las peleas y fundamentar mi teoría que el SEITEN por muy poderoso que sea no se compara al albion (y un punto mas a que Suzaku se dejó ganar). Los efectos de la gravedad es algo que en todo Code Geass (y me atrevo a decir que en casi todas las series anime de mechas) no se considera. La cabina del guren es la PEOR postura para un piloto, por mas que se vea tan lindo el trasero de Kallen levantado en esas tomas fanserviceras.

Dense una vuelta por el Post de "¿Cómo sería tu Knightmare ideal?" para que revisen plenamente el Stray y el Lancelot Haunted. (Si, los acrónimos son sacados de Gundam SEED) Y Mónica no brillo mucho, porque al Stray le faltan 2 cosas fundamentales. El Sistema de Vuelo perfeccionado y los escudos Dokkou. Con ellos… je, Gino no aguantaba por mucha excalibur que tuviera.

Gracias a Nivek123, Kinnich (fieles lectores) y a los nuevos que postearon un comentario (me seque una lagrimita al verlos…) Aeretr, katy yokis y Akimoti-san en el foro de Mc Anime.

Gracias a Jarnall, Chantal_li_britannia, Nivek Beldo (si el mismo Nivek123… gracias por postear reviews en dos lugares), Zelda_Tifa, Kurotsuki Shie, Knight Krurugui; Misaki, DragFire, Kauket-k y Zio Charmed por sus review en .

Como siempre, los links deben ir sin espacios.

Es por ustedes que siguo escribiendo…

Ejem. En el Próximo capitulo: H..T.E.D.

Pudo ver como el Guren ralentizaba su vuelo, reduciendo la velocidad mientras el rosado resplandor crecía a sus espaldas. Lentamente, la luz destructora comenzaba a desintegrar las alas, el metal de la espalda, las piernas, convirtiéndose en un polvo que desaparecía poco a poco.

Incluso el Frame, parecía extender su brazo izquierdo en un ademán de despedida.

El Guren Type-02 S.E.I.T.E.N. Hakkyokushiki, terminó tragado por la destructora luz del FLEIA.


	10. HAUNTED

La explosión iluminó la noche con un gran resplandor.

Anya sintió como si estuviera en un auto chocando contra un poste de concreto. Sacudida con violencia cuando el Sutherland escondido dentro del cuerpo del Seigfierd chocó contra su Morded antes de que los escudos la pudieran proteger.

Un disparo certero había sido suficiente para destruir la coraza protectora y el cañón de Hyper-Velocidad… solo que no esperaba que otro frame saliera de la explosión.

Gritando un "¡Aun no ha terminado!" el frame se pegó como garrapata al escudo del Morded, sobrecargándolo y destruyéndolo. Lo que explica porque Anya fue arrojada decenas de metros hacia atrás mientras la parte superior de la cabina se abría como lata de aluminio.

Y no acabó allí.

- ¡Recuerda esto! Jeremiah Gottwald.- Gritó Orange-kun mientras salía de la nube de escombros, girando en el aire, sacando de ninguna parte una cuchilla pegada a su muñeca derecha. – Ese es el nombre del hombre que te derrotó.

Se quedó parado, apoyándose en los bordes destruidos del Morded, amenazando a Anya con la cuchilla en su cuello.

Ella… sonrió.

- Anya Alstreim. – Dijo ella, levantando la mirada, ignorando la herida en la cabeza que la hacia sangrar por la frente, con un surco de sangre bajando por su nariz y barbilla. – Knight Of Six. El nombre de la mujer que te derrotó.

- ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó confundido, sin poder observar un ligero movimiento en las manos de la chica.

Apretando el botón circular de sus mandos, un campo de energía verde parcialmente difuso brotó desde los hombros deshechos del frame.

- ¿Qué? No es posible… - susurró con fuerza al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Gefjun Disturber. Conseguido gracias a la ingeniería inversa realizada a uno de los misiles de la red del Guren. Instalados en el Morded por Erick Edwards a petición de Schneizel para esta parte exclusiva de la operación.

Si bien, originalmente solo debía acercarse lo suficiente como para inutilizar el Sutherland Seig… al final, resultó ser lo más conveniente.

Jeremiah estaba inmóvil. Con las extremidades temblorosas cuando sus músculos orgánicos competían con los artificiales para salir de la parálisis y seguir luchando. Su visión comenzó a nublarse mientras la opresión en el pecho, producto de un paro cardiaco comenzó a atacarlo.

Anya seguía sonriendo.

- Necesitas escuchar a alguien ahora. – Abrió un contacto.

-Jeremiah Gottwald. Tus servicios aun no han terminado. – Habló la voz de Schneizel por la radio. – Recuerdas ¿Quién es el que te salvo la vida en primer lugar? ¿Quién te brindó la oportunidad de trascender al hombre, concediéndote algo similar a la inmortalidad? ¿Quién pensó en ti, más que en un simple sirviente? No, Jeremiah, aún es muy pronto para que dejes mi servicio.

La sangre comenzó a manar de cada parte en donde el metal se fundía con la carne. Su espalda, el cuello, las manos, piernas. El adorno dorado del ojo lloró lágrimas de sangre mientras trataba de usar toda su fuerza para moverse.

- Puedes estar tranquilo. No te sentirás atormentado por abandonar a Lelouch. Me encargaré que tu servicio sea… honroso para mí. Hasta entonces, Lord Jeremiah.

Al cortar la comunicación, Anya presionó de nuevo sus controles y un destello de luz brotó de los generadores Gefjun, sacando chispas que quemaron el traje blanco del hombre, hundiéndolo en la inconciencia efectivamente.

Jeremiah Gottwald, capturado por la Knight Of Six, quedó prisionero de las fuerzas Britannias.

- Anya Alstreim. El Seigfierd ha sido derrotado. Regresaré al Avalon debido a los daños. – Avisó al Odín por la red, obteniendo la confirmación.

Después de todo, la parte fundamental de toda esta batalla, ya había sido completada.

Miro los radares, en especial encontrando a Gino aún luchando contra el Lancelot Azul.

Aunque no lo acostumbraba, rezó por que estuviera bien.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Opening: What have you done. – Whitin Temptation (feat. Keith Caputo)

http: //www. aimini. net/view /?fid=Kfgq Q0L5D8tV7LSB26Nx

**Knights Of Zero**

**Por Dexter Keppler.**

**Capitulo 9 "HAUNTED"**

"… **y vi una bestia salvaje que ascendía del mar…" – Apocalipsis 13: 1.**

**"Rendirse es lo que mata a las personas. Es sólo cuando se resisten a rendirse a pesar de todo lo demás, que ellos obtienen el derecho de caminar por la noble senda de la humanidad." – Alucard. En Hellsing, de Kouta Hirano.**

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Era negro.

Obvio, dirían muchos, pero era necesario repetirlo dos veces

Era negro.

Como si fuera la contraparte perfecta del Ángel blanco del Albion, situado frente a él.

Las mismas marcas doradas en distintas partes de la armadura. Y sin embargo, sin ser tan estilizado, de hecho poseía mas ángulos rectos en piernas y brazos, cargando dos cañones VARIS un poco cortos en cada mano.

Y esos dos pares de alas rojas emanando una siniestra luz en su espalda.

Knightmare Frame Experimental de Asalto Pesado de Novena Generación.

Lancelot HAUNTED Ha llegado al campo de batalla.

- Félix Knights, retrocedan y soporten la línea frontal de ataque. Zero les dará más instrucciones. – Habló Suzaku por la red, sin dejar de vigilar los movimientos de Bismark.

- ¿Aaah? ¿Pero si tenemos al enemigo al frente? – Protestó Tamaki, excitado con la relativa facilidad con la que exterminaron a los submarinos, estaba listo para salir y volar a punta de VARISazos a todo el que se le pusiera en frente.

Lo dicho… era un idiota.

- Apégate al plan. El Crisom Squad necesita respaldo y una ruta de escape. No sabemos cuando empezará la siguiente avanzada. – Corrigió Suzaku, escuchando un "Como quieras" y viendo como sus hombres se replegaban para reforzar la línea de defensa. – Kallen, buen trabajo. Yo me haré cargo ahora. Me gustaría que ayudaras a Mónica con Gino.

Kallen, tratando de hacer que su respiración regresara a la normalidad no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

- Bien. Creo que podré presumir que le salvé el trasero a un KoZ.

- Tal vez. Pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que el paquete se dañe. DAGON es mas importante por ahora.

- De acuerdo… Suzaku, ten cuidado. Hay algo extraño en él. – Dijo Kallen muy seria mientras emprendía el vuelo hacia el franco derecho de la armada de los Black Knights.

- ¿Qué… preocupada?

- No. Pero ten presente que la única persona que te vencerá seré yo.

Suzaku sonrió, alegrándose de escucharla hablar de esa forma.

- ¿Terminaron? – habló Bismark por la red abierta, abriendo un link visual y apareciendo en una de las pantallas del Haunted.

"Lo que pensaba… ni siquiera sudó." Se dijo Suzaku al verlo.

- Lamento la espera, Lord Bismark. Quería ser capaz de brindarte toda mi atención. – Dijo por la red, tratando de mostrar una sonrisa confiada para ocultar su nerviosismo.

- Me halagas… Traidor. Veo que tu estadía con esos rebeldes te ha dado una nueva maquina. – Bismark observaba atentamente cada ángulo que le transmitían sus cámaras, factsphere, incluso radares de las otras naves para darse una idea de contra que pelearía.

Un Frame desconocido siempre es más difícil de combatir, pues nunca se sabe cual serán sus capacidades de batalla.

- Así es. Una exclusivamente pedida para luchar contra ti, el más poderoso caballero del Imperio. – Suzaku por su parte analizaba todo lo que tenia en su cabeza respecto al Albion. Sus armas, sus capacidades… y sudó por enésima vez.

- Hay algo que no entiendo, Traidor. Quisiera que me lo explicaras antes de acabar contigo. Tu odio por Zero era real cuando empezaste como Round. Era Real cuando apareció en el Área 11 hace meses. ¿Porque ahora trabajas a su lado? ¿Porque te arriesgas a morir en la desgracia, sirviendo a un terrorista como él?

- Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace un año referente al camino del Guerrero. Que muchos piensan que el guerrero debe morir con honor en el campo de batalla…

-…cuando en realidad lo que importa es que siga viviendo para rendir su servicio. Sin importar que viva en la desgracia, bajo el odio de la gente, bajo su desprecio. Debe seguir por el camino que ha decidido y vivir para recorrerlo por completo.

- Esas palabras me sacaron de un gran vacío en ese momento de mi vida, por ello te estoy agradecido. Sin embargo, el camino que he elegido es uno muy diferente que el de ustedes. Es un camino que no representa servir ciegamente a un poder que solo se preocupa por si mismo, ignorando el sufrimiento de la gente común que soporta por completo la sociedad en la cual languidece la clase gobernante. Un poder que pudo ser capaz de sumir al mundo en un infierno estático lleno de tedio y desesperanza tan solo para acabar con algo tan abstracto como las mentiras. Un poder que en estos momentos planea acabar con toda libertad de la gente, para asegurar su estadía por mil años. Ese no es el mundo que la gente desea.

- ¿Y te sientes muy capacitado para hablar por los demás? Alguien que es capaz de traicionar la confianza de aquellos que te brindaron su amistad y camaradería, no merece representar los deseos de los demás.

- Es verdad. Pero yo no soy quien carga con ellos. Yo solo abro el camino para que la persona que los porta pueda avanzar y cumplirlos. Es por eso que somos los Knights Of Zero. Los caballeros de aquel que logrará cumplir el deseo de la humanidad y terminar con esta guerra, y con una sociedad que solo se preocupa por satisfacer los deseos de unos cuantos. Somos su espada. Somos su escudo. Somos su lanza. Somos su armadura. Ese es mi camino. Luchamos por el bien de nuestro futuro.

Bismark reflexionó, sacando grandes conclusiones al respecto.

Suzaku, en verdad no estaba dominado por el poder de Zero. Podía confiar en que Mónica tampoco. Sus principios eran muy similares, pese ha haber sido criados de formas muy distintas.

Cuando Suzaku intentó asesinar al emperador en Kaminejima, pudo percibir que lo que le impulsaba era más ambición y odio que un principio fuerte. Por eso fue tan fácil predecir sus movimientos y vencerlo humillantemente.

Sin embargo, ahora, no luchaba por la ambición de convertirse en el más fuerte, de llegar a tener los privilegios que solo el Knight Of One alcanza y gobernar un área.

No. Suzaku Kururugui, pelearía por algo tan extraño como "El futuro".

- Ya veo. – Dijo apretando los mandos del Albion, haciendo que las alas del frame se extendieran en un claro aviso de alistarse a luchar. – En ese caso Suzaku… muéstramelo. Muéstrame esa resolución. Quiero saber que tan fuerte es tu voluntad para recorrer ese camino.

Suzaku por su parte abrió también las 4 alas del Haunted. Guardó los VARIS Duales en unas clavijas en la parte inferior de la cabina y sacó las espadas MVS de las fundas.

- Quiero saber que es más fuerte. – Bismark alistó sus espadas también, y sonrió. – Si tú deseo por el futuro, ¡o mi lealtad como Caballero!

Con un fuerte impulso, ambas maquinas se arrojaron al frente, chocando sus espadas mutuamente, desatando una corriente de rayos en la negrura de la noche.

A diferencia de lo que sucedió con el Guren, ambas maquinas quedaron igualadas. La luz de sus alas aumentando su intensidad mientras exigían mas potencia a sus maquinas. Aquella que rompiera primero, tendría la desventaja. No podían permitirse retroceder.

Los ojos de Suzaku llamearon cuando abrió los brazos del Haunted y logró asestar una fuerte patada al pecho del Albion. Bismark se sacudió, mas eso no evitó que lograra bloquear otro ataque con la espada. Giró, tratando de perforar el hombro de Suzaku y este subió un par de metros para evadirlo.

Ambas maquinas retrocedieron, y como en un abstracto espejo, ambas guardaron la espada que sostenían en la mano izquierda y tomaron su VARIS. Bismark abrió el cañón, configurándolo para una munición 2 veces más grande que la normal y disparó. Suzaku en cambio, disparó el doble cañón a la vez.

Una explosión de luz y humo gris los cubrió cuando ambos disparos chocaron en el aire. La nube fue perforada cuando un par de Harken avanzaron con la intención de encajarse en el cuerpo del Lancelot Negro.

Suzaku movió las alas superiores hacia delante, cubriéndose el cuerpo. Los cables de los Haken ondearon cuando el impacto los detuvo. Aprovechando el momento en que se quedaron quietos, Suzaku abrió las alas, quitándose las cuchillas de encima y giró con la espada en la mano.

Bismark solo pudo retraer los cables de sus caderas, con los harken perdidos al ser cortados por la espada.

"Semejante velocidad… no es para nada como el Guren." Pensó acertadamente mientras avanzaba para tratar de perseguir a su rival.

Suzaku, con el Albion en la cola, realizaba maniobras. Picaba, ascendía, giraba a la derecha, luego a la izquierda. La fuerza centrífuga manteniéndolo pegado al asiento mientras al Haunted le era mas difícil maniobrar al aumentar la velocidad. Una alarma encima de su cabeza lo obligó a romper fuertemente hacia la derecha para esquivar el disparo del VARIS del Albion. Manteniendo su curso, guardo la espada y tomó el otro VARIS y apuntando hacia su rival disparó alternadamente.

El VARIS Dual, mas corto que el Super VARIS diseñado para el Lancelot Albion, con dos cañones podía disparar al mismo tiempo para un doble daño, o alternarlos para una velocidad de disparo mucho mayor.

Bismark de inmediato accionó las Factsphere incrementando el flujo de datos al Yiggdrasil Drive, obligando al Core Luminous a girar al doble de velocidad permitiéndole esquivar milagrosamente los disparos.

En cambio Suzaku, redujo la velocidad para aumentar su puntería y logró mantener a Bismark alejado de él.

El Albion se rodeó de sus alas y por un momento soportó 5 o 6 disparos directos, pero cambió bruscamente su curso, acercándose peligrosamente a Suzaku quien dejó de disparar y descendió para evitar ser partido a la mitad por la espada del Albion.

"Maldición, es demasiado rápido." Pensó nuevamente Bismark al empezar a preocuparse. Su ojo sellado destellaba un poco cada vez que se encontraba cerca de Suzaku, mas la velocidad abrumadora del Haunted le evitaba usar satisfactoriamente su intuición aumentada. "Si sigo así…"

Su ojo se detuvo por fracciones de segundos en el botón limitador, midiendo los pros y los contras de apretarlo.

Las espadas de ambas maquinas chocaron con un crujido ensordecedor y el Albion se vio empujado hacia atrás al ser superado por velocidad relativa.

Bismark se quedó sin opciones.

Rompiendo, alejándose un centenar de metros, giró hacia el Haunted quien guardaba el VARIS y sacaba la otra espada, listo para el combate cercano.

Bismark Presionó el botón Limitador de las alas.

"**Energy Wing System 100% Relased." **Apareció en una pequeña pantalla.

Como si se encendieran por segunda vez, las alas destellaron en luz verde, pareciendo aún más sólidas que antes y en un destello el Albion embistió al Haunted.

La cabeza de Suzaku casi se estrella en el tablero por el impacto. Los avisos de "daños leves" brotaron en los monitores.

El impacto había hecho que fueran las mismas espadas del Haunted las que empezaban a cortar las placas de metal del pecho mientras eran empujadas por el Albion.

Suzaku maldijo con fuerza mientras enfocaba su concentración para el siguiente movimiento.

Dentro del pecho del frame, su Core Luminous brilló con intensidad mientras los brazos canalizaban más energía a los servos.

Por mucha potencia de vuelo que tuviera ahora el Albion, no evitaba que su "fuerza" física fuera diferente. Poco a poco el Haunted se fue separando de su rival, alejándose y manteniendo distancia segura de las armas.

Con un grito, Suzaku rompió, aprovechando para patear lateralmente la cabina, sacudiendo y aturdiendo a Bismark el tiempo suficiente como para alejarse y apretar su propio botón.

"**DEW System. ****100% Relased." **Apareció en su propia pantalla. **"Advertencia. Temperatura en DEW incrementándose." **

- ¡No importa! – Gritó Suzaku cuando el estomago se le encogió, acelerando bruscamente hacia Bismark.

Ambas maquinas, igualadas ahora en velocidad chocaban varias veces en un periodo de tiempo demencialmente corto. Las espadas siendo detenidas en el último momento por reflejos privilegiados. El rostro de ambos pilotos empezó a sudar mientras el esfuerzo de mantener la sangre en sus cabezas comenzó a incrementarse con cada maniobra cerrada. Con cada frenada brusca. Con cada aceleración potente.

- Interesante maquina. – Dijo Bismark por la red cuando la punta de su hombrera derecha fue cercenada por un corte que no logró evadir.

- ¡Y aún no has visto todo! – Gritó Suzaku cuando un Harken rozó su cabeza, cortando una protuberancia de metal dorado.

Con ambos pies, Suzaku empujó al Albion, sacándolo de nuevo de equilibrio y tomando espacio para embestir de nuevo.

Bismark sonrió. Cada vez excitándose más por el combate. Su mente situándose 20 años atrás, cuando lucho contra ella.

Mientras el Haunted tomaba distancia y se preparaba para atacar, el Albion extendido las alas, mandando un flujo de energía a ellas que las hicieron palpitar.

Los ojos de Suzaku se encendieron de nuevo cuando la lluvia empezó.

Decenas, centenas de cristales brotaron de las alas del Albion. Por instinto, Suzaku comenzó a evadirlas, cubriéndose de vez en cuando con los escudos de los brazos y sintiendo como el Haunted se sacudía cuando esos cristales explotaban al contacto.

"_La capacidad de __solidificar energía de los sistemas MSV, puede ser adaptada para ser usada como arma. Aumentando el flujo de energía con la vibración adecuada y el medio propicio, pueden dispararse cristales como balas, casi tan potentes como el disparo de un VARIS normal." Había dicho Loyd cuando les mostró las capacidades ofensivas del Albion. "El Blast Luminous. Esa idea proviene de Erick Edwards uno de los mas brillantes científicos de Camelot, mas no se si logra terminarla para equiparla al Albion."_

"Bien. Loyd-san. Creo que si la logró terminar." Pensó Suzaku mientras seguía evadiendo. "Pero no importa… aun si es eso, con este Haunted…"

Llevando el instinto de sobrevivir de su maldición al límite, Szuaku empujó los controles hacia el fondo para la máxima velocidad. Las pequeñas Factshpere Hyper-sensibles del Haunted brotaron del pecho estudiando los movimientos.

Con un grito, la maquina respondió a las exigencias de su usuario, incrementando la energía, haciendo que las alas tomaran un resplandor intenso y cortaran el aire con eficiencia.

Fue, como si el tiempo se dilatara. Los elevados reflejos de Suzaku entraron en acción, evadiendo cada disparo con magnificencia, girando, frenando por milésimas, acelerando de nuevo. Los cristales pasaban a su alrededor mientras la velocidad se incrementaba.

Bismark dejó de disparar cuando los circuitos de control se sobrecalentaron por los disparos continuos y alistó las armas para detener a su rival.

Frente al Haunted bramaba una barrera de aire que se presionaba mientras la velocidad se acercaba cada vez más a la del sonido. Una capa de condensación comenzó ha resistirse como un muro de ladrillo. Los controles temblaban, protestaban por ser llevados a una velocidad demente.

Respirar era difícil.

La vista comenzó a reducírsele.

Suzaku apretó los dientes mientras la figura del Albion crecía peligrosamente en su pantalla.

Entonces fue liberado.

Sobrepasando la velocidad del sonido, el Haunted aceleró aún más y cruzó las espadas frente a si.

Fue un milagro que el Albion se quitara a tiempo.

Sin embargo Bismark sintió como la ola de turbulencia creada por la barrera sónica sacudió con violencia su frame, ensordeciéndolo por un par de segundos.

Líneas de vapor se formaron alrededor de las protuberancias del Haunted cuando este redujo su velocidad. Terminando varias centenas de metros arriba de su rival.

Suzaku jadeaba, sentía como las manos le cosquilleaban cuando la circulación regresó a ellas. Su vista se abrió una vez más y sintió la ola de emoción que brinda la adrenalina.

- Si. Puedo hacerlo. Puedo lograrlo. Aun si esta a un 80%, con este Lancelot Haunted, puedo vencer a Bismark. – Sonrió mientras las cámaras aumentaban la vista del Albion… y su herida.

Bismark no sonreía ya.

Ausentemente, respondiendo a sus pensamientos, el Albion pasaba uno de sus dedos por la profunda cortada que la espada de Suzaku le había hecho a su cara.

La cámara del ojo izquierdo estaba muerta. Y Bismark mismo lo estaría de no haber evadido ese singular ataque de Suzaku.

"Medio metro… no, 10 centímetros mas cerca… y estaría muerto." Dijo repasando el irreal ataque. "Asi que ese es el poder del Haunted… ya veo."

Después… comenzó a reír.

Fue una risa calmada al inicio. Para crecer hasta parecer carcajadas histéricas que llegaron por un canal exclusivo hasta Suzaku.

- NO PUEDO CREERLO. ESTE ES TU PODER KURURUGUI. – Gritó excitado. – Vamos. MUESTRAME MÁS. ATACAME CON TODO LO QUE TENGAS.

Alistó una vez más las espadas, listo para recibir otro ataque.

Suzaku, se permitió sudar una gota, con la sensación tan conocida de "nada bueno saldrá de esto". Y de nuevo se arrojó hacia él, a máxima velocidad.

- Y pensar que hace 20 años que no uso este poder. – Dijo Bismark sonriendo mientras su mano izquierda avanzaba a su ojo sellado. – Y pensar que jamás creí que alguien me obligara a usarlo aparte de Marianne-sama.

Los dedos pellizcaron las suturas plásticas del parpado, rompiéndolas.

- ESTE ES MI PODER, KURURUGUI.

Abrió el ojo.

Un remolino de luz se formó, haciendo girar su pupila, tomando la forma de las alas de un ave.

Los ojos de Suzaku se iluminaron con tanta fuerza, que perecieron cambiar de color.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

En el puente del Odin todos estaban boquiabiertos.

Había sido relativamente corto el combate, pero fue suficiente como para mantener a todos en ambos bandos totalmente estáticos. Observando.

Incluso los Black Knights habían aprovechado para poner algo de distancia y reorganizarse, mientras el ejército Britano aun trataba de asimilar la idea de que alguien fuera capaz de meter en problemas al mismo Bismark.

Carline por supuesto estaba en la luna. Odyseuss prefirió dejar de observarla para darle algo de… ¿intimidad? Cuando sus manos dejaron el apoyabrazos de su pequeño trono para bajar a sus… este… allí.

- Su Majestad. Los Black Knights se retiran a una zona segura para ellos. – Habló el técnico de radares, llamando la atención de más de uno. – Parece que están abriéndose por la derecha de nuevo. Parece que al fin refuerzan su debilitado flanco izquierdo.

Odyseuss miró las pantallas. Y trato de pensar en algo.

Podría ser una trampa, Zero mostraba ser un maestro en eso. Pero también estaba la posibilidad de que Zero supiera que ellos sabían que era una trampa.

Pero, estaba la posibilidad de saber que Zero esperaba que ellos pensaran que era una trampa.

Aunque igual, Zero podía suponer que ellos sabrían que el tomaría en cuenta que ellos pensaban que el esperaría que ellos pensaran que…

Cuando la cabeza le dolió, dejó de atormentarse.

Decisión que tome, sea la que sea, tendrá consecuencias. Esa era la desventaja de tener autoridad.

Era tan difícil saber cuando una decisión era la correcta… no siendo un genio.

- Ataquen por el lado debilitado. Le tomará a Zero algo de tiempo reforzarlo con más tropas y esta demasiado alejado de su nave principal como para usar sus Cañones. – Ordenó, dando la explicación por si en el futuro tenía que justificarse.

- Podríamos hacer que avancen a baja altura. Aprovechando al máximo la distancia y el hecho que los BK no tienen una naval.

- Lo apruebo. Que la Tercera avanzada inicie su ataque. – Ordenó Odyseuss después de aceptar el consejo de su asesor táctico.

Las marcas en el radar comenzaron a moverse.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

"Sigue así Suzaku." Dijo Lelouch al ver en su pantalla el combate.

Si bien se había sorprendido por el vuelo del Guren, quedaba claro que era el Haunted el único con una oportunidad de vencer al Albion, y sobrevivir en el intento.

- Zero-sama. La flota ha iniciado su tercera oleada. Vienen por el flanco izquierdo. Sin el Siegfierd y el Shen-hu, lograrán entrar demasiado rápido. – Avisó Hinata.

La perdida del Siegfierd fue lamentable. Zero incluso maldijo en voz alta asustando a medio puente, cuando el aviso de destruido apareció en el radar.

El único consuelo que quedaba era una transmisión interceptada de Anya avisando que regresaba al Avalon.

Eso le decía mucho.

- Que los Félix Knights se muevan a ese flanco, en el punto 5-98. Tanto el Crisom Tai y el resto de los Agustus Knights refuercen las orillas de la avanzada central.

- Pero eso dejará más abierto nuestro flanco más débil.

Zero movió la cabeza para mirar directamente a Futabe.

- ¿Quién dijo que somos débiles allí?

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Una pequeña gota de sudor bajó por la barbilla de Kallen.

"Por Dios. Ese es el verdadero poder de las maquinas de Novena Generación." Pensó al ver de cerca el temible enfrentamiento de ambos Lancelot. "Me duele pensarlo pero… no habría tenido oportunidad." Concluyó al ver lo dañado que estaba el Guren. Ignorando deliberadamente un dolor sordo en su costado derecho.

Aunque, era demasiado exigente consigo misma.

Nunca, en la historia de los Rounds, alguien había soportado un combate prolongado con el Knight of One, como ella.

Claro, no lo sabía, pero por eso se ponía tan exigente.

"Más vale que le ganes Suzaku. Si no, no te lo podré perdonar. ¡Ugh!" Dijo cuando de nuevo su costado le punzó.

El vuelo contra el Albion, las sacudidas y sobre todo la forma de la cabina, fácilmente le había roto una costilla.

Y aun le faltaba otra batalla.

Más allá, Mónica seguía conteniendo a Gino y su Excalibur. A su alrededor las fuerzas de ataque que Weinberg se había llevado, fueron sobrepasadas por el vuelo coordinado de los Caesar Knights, tan solo quedaban unas pocas escaramuzas que terminaban en la eyección de algún Vincent solitario antes de reventar en pedazos o bien en la destrucción de algún Gareth por 3 ataques simultáneos.

Gino apretó los dientes en frustración cuando los sensores visuales dejaron de detectar el Gran Britannia, y las marcas en su radar comenzaron a llenarse de enemigos al desaparecer sus hombres.

- ¡Maldición! – Gritó separando la espada para atacar a Mónica con ambas hojas a la vez.

La rubia se mantenía lo suficientemente alejada como para que los explosivos servos del Divider no pudieran dañar mas la estructura del Stray, pero suficientemente cerca como para poder bloquear los ataques de la Excalibur con sus cuchillas.

La legendaria espada, sin poder cargarse con energía de los cañones del Tristan, ni con escudos MSV que se supone Mónica debía tener en su frame, no era más útil que una espada MVS promedio.

El filo de ambas armas se encontraba con fuerza, sin ceder ninguno en ningún momento.

- ¿Por qué no dejas de jugar y peleas en serio, Monni? – Preguntó Gino, usando el apodo que alguna vez le puso Nonnette.

- Vamos, no puedes pedirle a una chica que lo de todo en la primera cita. – Mónica dijo con picardía mientras eludía un rodillazo haciéndose hacia atrás y girando a la derecha, lista para encajar la cuchilla invertida de su codo en el torso del Frame.

Gino se alejó para desviar el ataque con una de las espadas, para terminar siendo golpeado por una patada cuando Mónica terminó el giro.

- ¿Dónde queda el misterio? ¿Dónde queda la labor del chico para conquistar a la chica? – Dijo Mónica haciéndole a Gino la señal para que la atacara. – Se supone que lo divertido es tomarse el tiempo para ligar.

Gino aceleró el Tristan, extendiendo el brazo izquierdo para una estocada directa.

Mónica estaba nerviosa por 2 cosas.

Primero, el Tristan era muy diferente al que ella conocía. Su fuerza para combate cerrado era muy superior gracias a los servos extraídos de su amado Ywain. Además de que Gino había subido su nivel para luchar con espadas y no con alabardas, por lo que era más difícil predecir sus movimientos.

Seguía siendo el mismo estilo preciso de siempre, con la menor cantidad de movimientos innecesarios, mas con otras armas.

Segundo, DAGON tenia preferencia.

Gino maldecía en cambio. Mónica siempre había sido conocida por un estilo de pelea brutal. Exageradamente cercano, que competía perfectamente con el de Nonnette, a pesar de que sus maquinas eran diferentes. En su entrenamiento, había recibido la asistencia de la Knight Of Nine para contrarrestar los movimientos conocidos de Suzaku y Mónica. Pero no esperaba que ese Lancelot Azul fuera tan rápido. Que se mantuviera a una distancia prudente todo el tiempo. Que Mónica no dejara de hablar.

- ¿Por qué no conversas? Si mal no recuerdo siempre te ha gustado llevar el hilo de la conversación.

Gino prefirió ignorarla. NO iba a darle el gusto de responderle. NO iba a caer en su juego y perder la concentración. NO permitiría que esas pullas le afectaran el orgullo.

Una patada por parte del Stray a la cabina del Tristan demostró que Gino estaba lo suficientemente distraído tratando de no distraerse.

No era algo bueno.

"Maldición, si tan solo pudiera cargar las espadas con algo como…"Las alarmas sonaron y tuvo que alejarse de Mónica cuando un grueso haz de radiación paso entre ellos.

- Mónica. Me mandaron a salvar tu parco trasero. – Dijo Kallen por los altavoces, haciéndose escuchar por todos los presentes.

La ceja de Krushevski tembló un poco ante el "parco trasero" que le atribuían.

- Gracias por el favor Kallen. Me estaba aburriendo un poco, después de todo Gino es un pésimo compañero de baile. – Respondió, dejando lo del trasero para después.

Vaya si se las cobraría después.

- Kallen, escúchame. – Hablo con ella por la línea privada. – No te descuides, las espadas que trae son como la Excalibur del Gallahad. Si intentas aplicarles energía te partirán en dos.

- Entiendo. ¿Algún otro consejo? – Contestó Kallen, observando detenidamente al Divider flotando un poco apartado.

- Recuerda que es demasiado preciso. Evita el combate a corta distancia o te pasara lo que con el Lamorak. Lamento dejarte sola pero…

- Lo se. DAGON es más importante por ahora. – Dijo Kallen sonriendo. – Deséame suerte.

Habia estado monitoreando la conversación de ellos dos por la red mientras llegaba. Era claro que su pulla hacia Mónica era para parecer confiada e intentar intimidar a su enemigo… pero la verdad estaba nerviosa.

Una vez mas, si Mónica y su Stray había pasado mucho tiempo conteniendo a Gino… no seria para nada fácil.

Mas si tomaba en cuenta que tenía la Excalibur con él. La peor arma que podía existir, en especial para el Guren.

- Bueno Ginito. – Se despidió Mónica, haciendo un saludo con la mano del frame. – Asuntos más importantes me llaman por ahora. Espero que puedas soltarte un poco más con tu nueva pareja de baile. Ah si, no te preocupes por tus hombres, apuesto que están charlando con Davie Jones ahora. Caesar Knights, ¡síganme!

Gino revisó sus radares y crujió los dientes al ver que en ese sector todo frame Britanno había sido destruido. Decenas de marcas de capsulas de escape brillaban esperando ser rescatadas, mientras el escuadrón completo de los frames de Mónica se retiraba a añadirse a la batalla.

Los Black Knights les habían ganado.

Y ahora, tendría que luchar contra Kallen.

Contra Kallen y su Guren.

Je.

Kallen y su Guren.

La pelirroja arqueó una ceja al escuchar a Gino reírse por la red abierta. Para ser alguien que había perdido a todos sus hombres y debía enfrentarse a un frame que había luchado heroicamente contra el Lancelot Albion, se escuchaba bastante alegre.

- Bien. Así que así es como trabajan. Cansan al enemigo y cambian de rivales para asegurar una victoria rápida. ¿Me equivoco?

- No. Trabajamos mediante estrategias. Cada quien tiene un papel que luchar en esta batalla. Creí que como soldado lo sabias.

Kallen revisó rápidamente su estatus. 12% de estructura dañada. Refrigerante para las alas a un preocupante 65%. Filler al 54%. 6 Cargas de Radiación. Sin cuchillo.

Si, va ha ser interesante.

- Soy un Knight Of Round. Conozco el honor de un combate justo. Claro que no se "estrategias" cobardes como las que usa Zero. Sin embargo me siento alegre, Kallen.

- ¿A si? - El Guren se puso en guardia cuando el Tristan apretó su agarre en las espadas.

- Si. Al fin logro encontrarte en el campo de batalla. Al fin podré tener la oportunidad de derribarte, como te lo prometí. – Irguiéndose, el Tristan Divider apunto las espadas hacia el Guren e hizo brillar el sistema de vuelo.

- Bien, adelante. Aquí te espero. – el Guren en cambio extendió las alas, lista para el ataque.

Ambos frames avanzaron a terminar su lucha.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- Ahora. – Sonó en los parlantes la voz de Zero.

Iluminados con luces rojas y el resplandor de los monitores, los técnicos iniciaron sus actividades.

- Activen los sonares, inicien la secuencia para emersión de ataque. – Gritó Ougi sobre los avisos y alarmas del puente.

Removido de sus labores como comandantes después de su "trato" con Schneizel, el comando (o sea Xingke) a petición de Zero para esta operación, le asigno en categoría de prueba el comando de 6 submarinos.

Estos, similares a aquel que les sirvió de base en numerosas ocasiones, estaban especialmente equipados para el ataque.

Eso explica el porque estaba en la silla de capitán, con Minami a su lado.

-Sonar en línea. Ruta libre para la ascensión.

- Soltando lastre de tanques 2, 5 y 8. Ángulo de emersión 20º. Velocidad 12 nudos.

- Preparen todas las cubierta para el cambio de presión. – Advirtió Minami.

Si bien, seguía siendo el capitán del Ikaruga, en esa ocasión prefirió asesorar a Ougi mientras Zero se dedicaba a comandar la ola defensiva.

El metal de los submarinos con el cambio de presión crujía. Incluso temblaba un poco cuando atravesaba las corrientes de agua.

- Superficie 60 metros. – Avisó uno de los técnicos.

- Oficial de armas listo para despliegue de misiles.

- Superficie en 30, 20, 10… emersión.

Fuera, en la superficie del mar, 6 colosales submarinos elevaron su nariz como ballenas y chapotearon en la superficie de las olas.

- Cubiertas de misiles. ¡FUEGO!

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Volando a baja altura, tratando de aprovechar una brecha en la red defensiva de los Black Knights, la tercera oleada avanzó concentrada. Las naves rodeadas de sus frames listos para avanzar a la mínima orden y aniquilar a sus enemigos.

Nadie esperaba lo que sucedió.

6 submarinos surgieron del mar, abriendo las compuertas de misiles y lanzando una oleada de ellos hacia la incauta barriga de las naves.

Alarmados, los capitanes ordenaron el despliegue de los escudos MSV para evitar el daño. Algunos frames fueron golpeados por los misiles, explotando gracias a las cargas de radiación dentro de estos. Otros los evadieron. Varios Gareth desplegaron sus escudos y usaron sus brazos para detener la lluvia de misiles.

- MRR, fuego. – Fue la orden de Ougi.

De cada submarino, 12 misiles gruesos, mas altos que un Frame, encendieron sus propulsores y con parcial lentitud subieron hacia el cielo.

Los frames, aun ocupados por detener la lluvia desde abajo los perdieron de vista. Las torretas de las naves, con los escudos frente a ellas para cubrirse no pudieron hacer nada para detenerlos. Muchos de la tripulación se encogieron pensando que los esos misiles parecidos a los transcontinentales chocarían de lleno con ellos.

Alterando su curso, los MRR evadieron a las naves y subieron aun más alto en el cielo. 100, 200 metros arriba y mas.

Entonces estallaron.

Las pequeñas cargas explosivas abrieron decenas de paneles, como si les arrancaran una segunda piel.

Cientos de pequeños misiles brotaron de ellos y cayeron desde el cielo como una mortal lluvia.

Con velocidad, los pequeños misiles, iguales a los que los Akatsukis usaban en sus brazos, se pegaron al metal desprotegido de la cubierta superior de las naves, abriendo su carga de radiación y elevando la temperatura estallando en nubes anaranjadas de fuego.

Las naves se sacudieron con decenas de impactos intermitentes. Los capitanes, entendiendo lo que pasaba, ordenaron que toda la potencia de los escudos se enfocara en cubrirse de los ataques de arriba, siendo más intensos que los de los mismos submarinos.

Ese fue su error.

Justo cuando los escudos cambiaron y las barrigas de las naves quedaron descubiertas, Ougi dio la siguiente orden.

- Hadron. Fuego.

Todos se habían percatado que los Black Knights usaban los Vincent extraídos seguramente del Gran Britannia. Pero nadie se pregunto donde estaban los Gareth.

4 cañones, extraídos de aquellos Gareth se encendieron en los extremos de las bahías de los submarinos. Todos con un blanco en especial fijado. Su potencia aumentada al estar conectados a la fuente de poder de las naves.

2 disparos perforaron con extrema facilidad el puente de una nave de transporte. 2 más hacían lo mismo con el sistema de flote.

Otros 2 por suerte, perforaron el generador, haciendo que esta se consumiera en una bola de fuego. 2 mas el generador Blaze Luminous de otra nave, apagando sus escudos dejándola vulnerable a la lluvia letal. Llenándose de ampollas pequeñas, cayó 500m lejos de allí, estallando en el agua.

Y no terminaba.

12 MRR (Misiles de Radiación en Racimo) más brotaron de cada submarino llenando el cielo de más misiles. Algunos se abrirán entre el mar y las naves, acabando con la nube de frames que trataba de hacer su camino hacia los atacantes para detenerlos.

Era inútil.

La tercera avanzada, atrapada en un perfecto fuego cruzado fue aniquilada en cuestión de minutos.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Era hermoso.

Como una magnifica obra, magistralmente representada.

Era Música.

Compuesta por el más talentoso artista e interpretada por la más hábil orquesta.

Era Arte.

Como un cuadro con pinceladas delicadas, y combinación exquisita de colores para transmitir evidentemente la idea del pintor.

Las explosiones. Los combates. Los gritos de espanto. El drama de sobrevivir. La extinción de la vida. Lo efímera que era la seguridad.

Los ojos de Carline se sentían ligeramente pesados, resistiéndose a cerrarse para evitar perderse el drama que seguía desarrollándose.

Afortunadamente era una princesa. Así que nadie se atrevería a cuestionarla o juzgarla por cualquier acción que tomara, fuera lo que fuera.

Por eso todo el mundo decidió ignorarla cuando sus manos jugaron con su entrepierna. Cuando gimió al iniciar las explosiones que comenzaron a diezmar la avanzada. Cuando su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar las ultimas transmisiones de los capitanes de las naves destruidas. Cuando, con una sensación de satisfacción, exhaló con fuerza al apagarse las bolas de fuego.

Era hermoso.

Y pensar que hace menos de 6 años descubrió lo divertido que puede ser la lucha.

Descubrió que era tan divertido ver a los perros pelearse, mordiéndose, lastimándose, aullar de dolor, lamer la sangre de las heridas…

5 años desde que descubrió que las ejecuciones agitaban algo dentro de ella. Ver el cuerpo de alguien temblar, forcejeando para respirar mientras era suspendido por la cuerda del verdugo.

4 años desde que con burla, comenzó a reírse con burla al ver como los ejecutados vaciaban sus esfínteres manchando sus pantalones de excrementos, o hacer un charco de orina bajo sus piernas.

3 años desde que descubrió el calor creciente en sus piernas al ver el despliegue de fuegos artificiales cuando los Rounds entraban en batalla acabando con decenas de enemigos a la vez.

2 años desde que se entretenía escuchando los relatos de Luciano, en donde describía hasta el más mínimo detalle sangriento de sus masacres en el campo de batalla. La forma en como gritaban, la forma en como suplicaban, la forma en como sus armas perforaban sus cuerpos.

1 año desde que deseó con todas sus fuerzas presenciar con sus propios ojos una batalla. Sentir de cerca la masacre. Regocijarse con ella. Entretenerse con ella. Satisfacerse con ella.

Recuperando su pulso, giró lánguidamente la cabeza para ver a su hermano levantarse con prisa del asiento y ordenar la retirada de toda unidad sobreviviente y mezclarse con la cuarta y ultima avanzada.

Pidió una línea directa a Pendragon, para comunicarse con Schneizel.

Ordenó mantener la distancia hasta que el combate de los Rounds terminara, para que ellos encabezaran el último intento de destrucción de los Black Knights.

"Amable. Eres demasiado amable." Pensó ella, girando de nuevo la cabeza para observar una vez más la violenta lucha entre el Lancelot Blanco contra el negro. "Solo se ganará con la destrucción. Solo ganaremos hasta que los destruyamos a todos."

Sonrió.

Destrucción. La única respuesta que Luciano le había enseñado que existía para un combate.

Total destrucción.

Se abrazó a si misma, presionando sus pechos. Apretó las piernas, sintiendo de nuevo el calor y la humedad en ellas. Anhelando que el combate durara lo suficiente para sentir de nuevo el delicioso orgasmo que le proporcionaba la violencia y la destrucción.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Las chicas cubrían sus bocas con las manos.

Las marcas enemigas desaparecieron con una velocidad tan abrumante que era mas que obvio para ellas lo que significaba.

Eso no fue una batalla.

Fue una masacre.

La fuerza Britannas no había tenido ni la más remota oportunidad de sobrevivir. De hecho, los frames sobrevivientes eran ridículos en comparación con sus números originales.

Si, eran sus enemigos. Pero por simple humanidad, no pudieron dejar de sentirse horrorizadas por el ataque.

Lelouch observó todo desde su puesto privilegiado. Sabía que cada soldado que entraba en batalla, tenía familia. Padres, hermanos, esposas, hijos, amantes. Cada vida que era extinguida, afectaba a un número mayor de vidas por su perdida. Gente que maldeciría su nombre hasta el fin de su vida por haberle arrancado a alguien.

¿Cuantos habían sido esta vez? 100, 500, 1000 tal vez.

Sin embargo, como lo había decidido… no, como lo habían decidido, seguirían ese camino hasta el final. Cada vida extinguida, no sería en vano, mientras el futuro sirviera para beneficiar a todos.

Esa sería la única forma en que sus pecados se perdonaran.

- Estatus del enemigo. – Ordenó, para sacar a las técnicas de su estupor. – La batalla aún no ha terminado, no se distraigan.

No fue una reprimenda. Fueron palabras suaves. Ellas lo entendieron así: A el también le horrorizaba esa masacre.

- Los Frames sobrevivientes se están replegando a las naves sobrevivientes. – Dijo Hinata, interpretando las señales del radar.

- El resto de los frames de las avanzadas anteriores hacen lo posible para retroceder a su vez. – Complementó Futabe, colaborando con los radares.

- Bien. Esperaran un momento antes de iniciar su nueva ofensiva, podemos aprovechar ese tiempo. Ordenen al escuadrón de abastecimiento que se prepare para salir. Que todos los frames que tengan menos del 30% en su Filler se separen de la línea defensiva y se acerquen a una nave.

- A la orden.

- Loyd, ¿puedes escucharme?

- Si. Si, sin problemas. – Habló la jovial voz del científico, instalado en el hangar del Ikaruga. – Déjamelo a mi.

"Con esto podemos aprovechar el tiempo." Dijo Lelouch mientras estudiaba de nuevo sus pantallas.

El movimiento de Ougi era la última carta oculta que tenían. Hasta que el Ashura lograra moverse de posición debía aprovechar todo el tiempo de "descanso" que tuvieran.

Cada vez estaba más convencido de que Odyseuss era el único detrás de la estrategia y comando. Numerosos descuidos, caer fácilmente en las trampas que había colocado lo evidenciaba. Y sin embargo había otra pregunta: Si Odyseuss estaba comandando solo el ataque ¿Qué planeaba Schneizel?

Arriba del Ikaruga, Cecile despegó con otros 3 Sutherland. Cada uno sin armas, pero cargando enormes "bolsas" con decenas de Energy Fillers, listos para cambiar en pleno vuelo las baterías de los Frames que lo necesitaran para la inevitable confrontación final.

Lelouch se permitió respirar un poco, agradeciendo el aparente respiro con el que contaban.

Hasta que su celular empezó a vibrar.

"Suzaku" se leía en la pantalla y apretó un par de botones para transferir la llamada al comunicador que tenia en el oído, dentro de la mascara.

Para asegurarse, apagó el parlante de la misma, sabiendo que era una llamada privada.

No pudo evitar preocuparse… Suzaku aún estaba en batalla y se arriesgaba en llamarlo en medio de la lucha.

Algo no iba bien.

- Suzaku, ¿Qué pasa?

- Lelouch. – Se escuchó la agitada y tensa voz del Knight Of Zero. – Necesito ayuda.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Si existía una palabra para describir lo que Suzaku sintió en el instante en el que Bismark abrió el ojo sellado, solo puede ser: MIEDO.

Desde que Zero usó su Geass para ordenarle vivir, la maldición operaba en el preciso instante en el que su vida peligraba.

Como muchos saben, en situaciones de peligro, la adrenalina entra al torrente sanguíneo, acelera el pulso cardiaco y la presión llevando mas y mas oxigeno a la células musculares, dándole aparentes destellos de energía. Esto le permite al ser humano saltar más alto de lo normal, moverse mas rápido, tener mas fuerza. Todo en pos de mantenerse con vida. Ya sea huir, refugiarse, o atacar.

Suzaku descubrió que cada ocasión en que la maldición entraba en acción, su corazón se aceleraba, su respiración crecía, podía sentir el sudor correr por su espalda, justo antes de que su cuerpo empezara a moverse para ponerse a salvo.

Pero sea lo que sea, la maldición trabajaba con el miedo.

El Lancelot Haunted descendía con fuerza, tratando de atrapar a Bismark con sus espadas.

Justo cuando vio en su pantalla el símbolo del Geass en su ojo izquierdo, similar a los que Lelouch poseía, una oleada de miedo lo cubrió. Su cuerpo reaccionó para ponerse a salvo y sus manos movieron con brusquedad las palancas para desviarse bruscamente hacia la derecha y detenerse a 200m del Albion.

Fue como una enorme resaca. La cabeza le pulsò con cada latido de su corazón mientras sus ojos le quemaban y un aturdidor chillido se escuchò en sus tímpanos.

Temblaba. Sentía como las gotas de sudor se acumulaban en su frente. E internamente agradeció el no haber bebido ni comido nada antes del combate, así no dejaría un desastre en su traje de piloto.

Tenía miedo.

En VERDAD tenía miedo.

"¿Qué…es… eso? Acaso… este es el verdadero poder del Knight Of One, Bismark Waldstein…" Pensó con desesperación mientras se afanaba por hacer que su cuerpo dejara de temblar. "Pero que es… ¿geass?"

Bismark rió en la red.

- ¿Qué pasa, Traidor? ¿Acaso perdiste tu voluntad para pelear? ¿No te felicitabas por haberle hecho esta herida a mi Lancelot? – El caballero permanecía en la misma oposición, tan solo había girado el Frame para tenerlo frente al Haunted. – Aunque claro, seguramente reconoces esto. Y si, es lo que tú piensas.

Bismark había señalado su ojo encendido mientras sonreía con burla ante la cara asustada de Suzaku.

"Vamos ¡Maldición! Tranquilízate. Piensa…" Se urgía a sí mismo, apretando las mandíbulas para que sus dientes dejaran de castañear. "Tiene un Geass, ¿y que? Ya has peleado antes con usuarios del Geass, así que no tiene nada del otro mundo. Primero debo saber que clase de Geass posee. Pero eso es todo. No es más que un enemigo. Un hombre de carne y hueso. Nada mas." Respiró hondamente un par de veces para recobrar su pulso. Trato de serenar su mente como Todou-san le había enseñado años atrás en el Tempo Kururugi. "No es mas que un hombre de carne y hueso. Carne y hueso."

Controló su miedo.

- Así que… ese es el secreto de tu poder, Lord Waldstein. – Dijo Suzaku para ganar un poco mas de tiempo y lograr calmarse un poco mas. – De alguna forma es decepcionante. Que tengas que depender de fuerzas extrañas para mantener tu superioridad.

- ¿Y lo dice aquel que siemre tuvo una maquina especial para sobrepasar al resto del mundo? ¿Aquel que se dejaba felicitar por victorias ganadas por la superioridad tecnológica de sus vehículos? ¿Lo dice aquel que entra a medio combate para luchar con un enemigo cansado? ¿Lo dice aquel que ganó su posición mediante la traición, justificándolo con cuestionables hazañas en batalla? Si me lo preguntas, creo que eso es mas hipócrita.

- No creo que tenga que justificarme ante ti, ni ante nadie.

- Lo mismo digo… así que, ¿Por qué no vienes? Y experimentas algo que tiene más de 20 años que no uso. Kururugi.

Suzaku tragó duro… pero apretó los controles.

"Debo ganarle. Si le gano, no me va ha matar. Debo ganar para vivir. Huir no es la respuesta." Se repitió mentalmente como una mantra.

Sintiendo como sus ojos brillaron, empujó el acelerador hasta el límite para embestir a Bismark.

"Volar directo, forzarlo a desviarse y usar mi harken…" Pensó.

Bismark preparó sus espadas y avanzó directamente hacia Suzaku.

"Demonios, no se piensa quitar… a la derecha." Se dijo al ver la reacción de su rival.

Bismark cambió su posición, girando y soltando una demoledora patada que conectó justo debajo de los brazos del Lancelot, cuando giró a la derecha.

El Frame negro giró sin control un par de veces, antes de recobrar la estabilidad abriendo y fulgurando sus alas.

"Usaré el VARIS… lo forzaré a retroceder y cuando baje la guardia le lanzaré una estocada…"

El VARIS Dual del Haunted perforó el aire 3 veces, los disparos detenidos por el escudo de Bismark. Suzaku se lanzó con la punta de la espada al frente tratando de atravesar el escudo… para ser desviada instantes antes por el arma de su adversario.

El escudo encendido del Albion chocó contra el torso del Haunted haciendo que Suzaku casi estrellara su cabeza con el tablero de control. Se alejó de inmediato,

- No me decepciones… Kururugi. – Dijo Bismark extendiendo las alas y mandando un flujo de energía a ellas.

El Blast Luminous se encendió mandando decenas de pequeños cristales de energía. Como una lluvia de balas, el Haunted se cubrió con las alas para detener algunas de ellas mientras trataba de volar en círculos.

Derecha, rápido.

Tuvo que usar el escudo para aumentar su defensa.

Izquierda.

Retrocedió para darse mas distancia cuando se encontró de nuevo con más ataques.

Abajo derecha.

Arriba derecha.

Adelante izquierda.

Atrás.

Frente.

Giro.

Era desesperante. Cada vez que deseaba cambiar su posición para lograr acercarse a él, se encontraba que había leído sus movimientos y disparaba el Blast ha su nueva posición.

- DEMONIOS. – Gritó guardando su espada y sacando el otro VARIS.

Cubriendo su cuerpo con las alas superiores, usando las inferiores para mantenerse a flote y moverse, Suzaku avanzó disparando metódicamente los VARIS.

Bismark bloqueaba cada uno con pasmosa facilidad con los escudos de sus brazos mientras continuaba moviéndose ligeramente para atacar el área donde Suzaku se movería.

Repentinamente dejo de disparar y se arrojó a el.

Suzaku disparó apuntando a la cabeza.

El disparo fue bloqueado por un escudo.

Disparó hacia el hombro.

El Albion hizo un movimiento mínimo para evadirlo.

Disparó a la pierna.

Bismark la recogió, dejando que el disparo pasara de largo.

Mas cerca, cada vez mas cerca.

Suzaku mantuvo los gatillos apretados, haciendo un disparo continuo que era desesperadamente evadido por cuestión de milésimas.

Bismark, blandió una espada, moviéndola horizontalmente una vez.

Un surco de un centímetro de profundidad se practico en la armadura del pecho del Haunted.

Suzaku, sintiendo que sus ojos llameaban retrocedió a tiempo. Medio centímetro mas adentro y el corte hubiera partido a la mitad el contenedor del Core Luminous y el Yggdrasil Drive, explotándolo.

- Vaya. Eso no lo esperaba. Pero ¡No es suficiente! – Gritó Emocionado.

Una vez más extendió las alas y disparó a quemarropa una andada de cristales.

El Haunted se cubrió de explosiones cuando cada una de ellas estalló en su armadura.

Por un breve momento, las alas rojas del Haunted se apagaron mientras caía como roca al mar. Pequeños pedazos de metal volaban junto a el mientras el frame presentaba pequeñas fracturas en todo su cuerpo.

- Agradece que fue un disparo de pequeña potencia… como regalo por dañar la cara de mi frame.

Suzaku, encendió de nuevo las alas, deteniendo su caída y corrió un pequeño diagnóstico de daños.

Si bien eran menos que moderados, los daños estaban en todas partes, salvo la cabina. Su capacidad de vuelo no fue reducida, ni el ataque o defensa… pero no resistiría otro disparo como esos.

El Blast Luminous era un arma temible.

- Es imposible. Nadie en este mundo puede moverse así. Ni siquiera predecir los movimientos con tanta precisión. – Dijo en voz baja mientras miraba al Albion guardar calmadamente sus armas… y cruzar los brazos.

-Como eres el primero que me hace usar esto en mucho, mucho tiempo te lo diré. Como reconocimiento de tu habilidad. Mi Geass, me permite ver el futuro. No existe cosa alguna que vayas ha hacer que yo no la vea. Eres suficiente guerrero como para saber lo que eso significa.

Suzaku crujió los dientes.

Si sabes como te va ha atacar tu enemigo… sabes de antemano como defenderte. Sabes de antemano como atacar. Sabes de antemano como pelear.

Los maestros de artes marciales, gracias a su experiencia y habilidad, solo les bastaba ver la postura de su oponente, la forma en cómo balancea su cuerpo, la tensión de sus músculos antes del golpe, para saber que ataque usara.

El mismo era capaz de hacerlo, gracias a su experiencia y entrenamiento. Excepto claro con estilos tan impredecibles como el de Mónica y Nonnette.

Pero eso… VER el futuro. Era algo… muy superior.

Tragó duro al saber las enormes implicaciones que eso representaba. No importa como lo ataque, el siempre estará adelante. No importa como quiera acercarse, el lo sabría.

Entonces…

Solo le quedaba confiar en su maquina.

- Entiendo… entonces… ¿Qué te parece esto? – Gritó mientras el Haunted tomaba sus espadas y se arrojaba de nuevo a máxima velocidad.

"Si puedes ver lo que voy ha hacer… solo me queda ser mas fuerte que tu." Pensó mientras veía crecer dramáticamente el Frame de Bismark en la pantalla.

Este… sonrió.

"ES tan fácil de ver…" Pensó, casi humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua mientras sacaba con relativa lentitud.

Podía verlo. Una pequeña sombra alrededor de la imagen del Haunted que entraba por sus ojos. Podía ver su movimiento antes de que lo hiciera.

Podía saber donde iba a atacar. Como iba a atacar. Con que rapidez iba a atacar.

En un instante ambos frames se encontraron frente a frente y 4 destellos ocuparon el lugar.

Después… solo uno de ellos permanecía intacto.

- ¡ AAARRRGG!!! – gritó el mas joven cuando su frame fue golpeado.

Dentro de la cabina se sacudió, aferrándose con desesperación en sus controles para recuperar la estabilidad.

Cuando su mundo se detuvo Suzaku no podía creer lo que veía.

Varios metros frente a él, un par de alas rojas se apagaban, girando lentamente mientras caían envueltas en pequeños rayos.

"**PELIGRO. DAÑO ESTRUCTURAL AL SISTEMA DEW.**" Apareció en letras rojas destellantes.

El Albion, le había cortado sus dos alas superiores.

Bismark sonrió cuando giró para ver al Lancelot. Tan solo 2 alas quedaban en su espalda. Perfecto.

"Espero que con esto pueda captar mi mensaje… ¿Qué?" Empezó a decirse cuando una pequeña alarma de aviso sonó en su cabina.

"**Daño moderado en estructura de torso**." Le avisó la computadora.

Las cámaras captaron 2 cortes perpendiculares, formando una gran "X" en su torso.

Donde Suzaku logró atacarlo.

"No puede ser… no pudo moverse tan rápido. SE bien que lo esquive." Se dijo.

Pero el corte estaba allí.

"Suzaku… acaso tu…" Levantó la mirada para ver al dañado Haunted. "Je. JE. No, no lo creo. Es Imposible."

- Basta ya de tanto juego. Sabrás ahora lo que es el verdadero poder del Knight Of One."

Al ver como alistaba sus espadas, Suzaku tragó duro mientras se resistía a huir, tal como su cuerpo lo deseaba.

"No puedo huir. No con estos daños. Debo enfrentarlo, pero… no si el puede ver mis movimientos… ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué debo…?"

Con una idea en la cabeza, apretó un par de botones, abriendo una línea de comunicación privada.

-Suzaku ¿Qué pasa? - Escucho la voz de Lelouch.

- Lelouch. Necesito ayuda.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

"Piensa, piensa…" Se presionó Lelouch, sentado en su lugar en el Ikaruga.

"_Con su Geass, Bismark puede ver el futuro. Puede anticiparse a mis movimientos con total precisión. Ni siquiera los ataques rápidos y directos funcionan. Debe de haber algo que pueda hacer para contrarrestarlo, pero no se como. Tú eres el genio, ¡piensa! Si sigo así no duraré mucho."_

Un Geass que ve el futuro.

Eso es muy malo.

Le había ordenado tomar acción defensiva completamente, y que le diera un par de minutos.

Suzaku accedió, claramente a regañadientes, pero obedeció, llamando a su vez a Cecile o Loyd para que lo asistieran con la perdida de sus alas.

Bismark había empezado a atacarlo, pero Suzaku usaba toda su habilidad para evadir los ataques.

Pero en verdad NO iba a dura mucho.

"¡Maldición! PIENSA. ¿Como luchar contra alguien que ve el futuro?"

Aunque, si bien el Geass era un poder bastante increíble. Ver el futuro lo es aún más.

Si es así ¿porque no supo que los iban a atacar por debajo del agua? ¿Porque no supo de la ubicación del Ashura? ¿Porque no vio el ataque de los submarinos?

No espera. Suzaku dijo que se quitó el sello del ojo... Bueno eso lo explica.

Pero momento. El sello se lo quitó ANTES del ataque de Ougi, en ese caso porque no avisó del ataque.

Mmmh. Tal vez no podía ver lo que sucedería en general. Si así fuera, lo usaría para comprar el boleto ganador de la lotería o haría una fortuna en los caballos o el casino...

¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡Concéntrate!

Premisa: Bismark Ve el futuro.

Hecho: Aparentemente NO todo el futuro. Pero si lo que Suzaku hará.

Ver el futuro.

A través del tiempo.

Más allá del tiempo

Tiempo. Tiempo. Tiempo.

¡Tiempo!

¡Rollo!

Rollo era capaz de detener el tiempo.

No, espera. Rollo no detenía el tiempo. Hacia creer a la gente que detenía el tiempo. No podía detener disparos ni nada por el estilo. Afectaba la mente para aparentar que detenía el tiempo. Manipulaba la mente para aparentar detener el tiempo.

Mente. Manipulaba la mente.

Ahora que lo pienso…e l Geass en si afecta la mente de las personas.

Su voluntad o sus recuerdos como Charles.

Hecho: El Geass afecta le mente, no lo físico.

Si esto es real, entonces Bismark NO ve a través del tiempo.

Pero entonces, ¿Como sabe o ve como Suzaku lo va ha atacar?

Saber…

Saber…

Saber, mente, afectar. Mente

Mente.

Saber. Mente.

Saber.

¡MAO!

Jamás pude vencer a Mao en el ajedrez porque el sabia que movimientos iba ha hacer. Y sobre ellos planeaba su estrategia.

El SABIA lo que pensaba hacer.

SABIA. Lo que el iba ha hacer en el futuro.

Bismark NO ve el futuro. Aparenta que lo ve, sabiendo lo que Suzaku piensa hacer.

De esa forma puede anteponerse a sus ataques y movimientos, levantar defensas, hacer ataques.

Lelouch levantó la mirada a las pantallas que mostraban al Haunted haciendo milagros para evadir a Bismark.

Szuaku se dejó mover por la espada de Bismark en su escudo, y extendiendo el brazo de golpe, disparó el Harken.

Bismark lo esquivó milagrosamente.

Pero tardo más, mucho más de lo que tardaba cuando era atacado.

"¡ESO ES!"

- Suzaku, escúchame bien. – Dijo con calma por su línea privada.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Varios destellos brillaban en un área relativamente sola. Tan solo 2 oponentes se enfrentaban a muerte sin nadie que atestiguara su batalla.

Gino Weinberg, Knight Of Tree, a bordo de su Tristan Divider apretaba los dientes mientras fallaba por enésima vez en partir a su oponente a la mitad.

Kallen Kouzuki, As de los Black Knights, a bordo de su Guren SEITEN maldecía por la rapidez explosiva con lo que era contraatacada.

El Guren, era más que obvio que superaba en velocidad a Gino. Sin embargo no servía de mucho cuando solo tenía un arma disponible en su contra. Mucho menos cuando había el riesgo de que esa arma fuera usado en su contra.

Gino, había armado de nuevo las espadas, teniendo en sus manos una versión más corta de la legendaria Excalibur del Galahad. Se mantenía mayormente estatico, esperando a que Kallen se acercara para atacarlo.

El Guren podría ser muy rápido, pero tarde o temprano debía acercarse, o acercar su arma para atacarlo. Y era lo que esperaba,

Solo precisaba un disparo de radiación, para cargar la espada y brindarla de una resistencia y filo superiores, capaces de entrar a travez de cualquier defensa. Cortar todo material. Detener disparos.

Si, no existía nada en este mundo, que la Excalibur no pudiera cortar.

Kallen jadeaba. No solo era la tensión de la batalla. Su costado derecho la estaba matando con cada maniobra. La costilla rota no podía mantenerse en su lugar si cada vez que aceleraba o frenaba, su cuerpo se presionaba con el asiento de la cabina.

Pero no podía dar marcha atrás.

Se arrojó de nuevo.

Gino blandió la Excalibur y esta fue detenida por la gigantesca Garra derecha del Guren. El metal de la espada, por si mismo era similar al metal de aleación del brazo del Frame rojo, así que ambas armas se detuvieron.

Casi, casi estuvo a punto de disparar, pero Kallen logró detenerse. Disparar la carga a la espada era suicidio.

Gino levantó la pierna del Tristán y pateó el grueso torso del frame sacudiéndolo. Obligándola a soltar la espada. Girò para cortar la maquina pero ella retrocedió, alejándose de nuevo.

- ¿Qué pasa Kallen? No creo que hayas contenido a Bismark peleando de manera tan cobarde. – Dijo el rubio, separando la espada en un par de armas más delgadas.

- Digamos que no quiero acabar con tugo tan rápido. LE quita emoción al asunto. – Jadeó ella lo más calmadamente posible.

Sin embargo ambos sabían la verdad… no era tan fácil.

- Deja de aparentar fortaleza, Kallen. Mi Tristán nunca ha sido tan rápido como ese SEITEN, pero se bien que las maniobras a alta velocidad son desgastantes. Prolongar la batalla no es una opción para ti… pero tampoco lo es atacarme de lleno, ¿verdad?

- Digamos que se bien lo que puede hacer tu espada. – Contestó Kallen, tratando de estudiar sus posibilidades.

De nuevo se arrojó. Cubrirse con las alas no era opción, puesto que el metal absorbería la energía MSV de ellas, cargándose y cortando a través de ellas. Como lo hizo el Galahad meses atrás. Con el brazo derecho bloqueó los ataques alternadamente mientras trataba de acercarse lo suficiente para patear o golpear los brazos del Tristán, debilitándolos, forzándolo a soltar las armas tan temibles.

Gino, aprovechando los servos del Tristán bloqueó los ataques y en cambio encajó una de sus espadas en el hombro izquierdo del Guren.

No hizo gran daño, pero obligó a Kallen a retroceder por enésima vez.

"Maldición, no puedo." Se quejó. Debería ser más fácil lidiar con Gino que con Bismark. ¡Por Dios! Sus maquinas eran muy diferentes. Ni siquiera se comparan en velocidad. El Albion era más rápido, más poderoso. Bismark era más preciso, más letal.

Gino era… Gino.

- Confías demasiado en tu velocidad. – Le dijo Gino por la red. – Tu Frame es el más rápido que he visto, pero no sabes usarla plenamente.

- ¿Qué, ahora das consejo a tu enemigo? – Dijo Kallen, sintiendo su enojo crecer un poco al sentirse un tanto humillada por una ayuda que no deseaba.

- Bueno, sería triste que te derrotara sin saber la razón. Confías demasiado en las capacidades de tus maquinas. Y todas ellas te brindan grandes ventajas, pero… no sabes pelear.

- Deja de decir sandeces. ¡Recuerda que ya te he vencido antes! – Si, bueno, había decidido ser un poco más humilde para mejorar y ser más fuerte… pero estaba demasiado cansada como para aguantar sermones de un niñito mimado cuya única virtud era ser guapo y hábil piloto.

Un momento… ¿lo acaba de llamar guapo?

SI que estaba cansada.

- Si. Después de usar un arma que no había sido vista antes. Bueno, es solo una sugerencia. Tómala o ignórala. Creo que cometí un error al juzgarte meses atrás. Tienes la habilidad, pero no lo que se necesita para ser un Round.

- Y eso es…

- EXPERIENCIA. – Gritó mientras transformaba al Tristán el Fortaleza y volaba a su encuentro.

Kallen lo esquivó con facilidad elevándose un par de metros. Giró a tiempo para atrapar con su garra una de las espadas del Frame transformado, Con la mano izquierda detuvo el brazo libre del Tristán quedando cara a cara.

Gino Sonrió.

Los potentes y explosivos servos de las piernas del Tristán comenzaron a golpear con las rodillas el grueso torso del Guren, dañándolo más de lo que estaba.

De nuevo se vio forzada a retirarse a máxima velocidad para evadir el ataque del Tristan.

"¿Por qué... porque no puedo quitarle esas espadas? Con ese frame no debería sobrepasarme…?" Poco a poco la desesperación empezaba a crecer dentro de ella.

Filler 30%. Aun tenia las 6 cargas de radiación, pero no podía usarlas mientras tuviera esa maldita espada. Los daños se habían incrementado.

Pero aun tenía la velocidad.

- La vida de un Round está llena de batallas. Luchamos en guerras, ataques, incluso entre nosotros para aumentar la fuerza. El traidor por ejemplo, apenas fue nombrado y tuvo que pelear contra todos nosotros para probar su capacidad. Tuvo que asistir en avanzadas. Tuvo que entrenar y mejorar sus habilidades. Eso corresponde a un Round.

De nuevo se había convertido en fortaleza para ir en persecución de ella, transformándose en el último momento, cruzó las espadas para atacar doblemente al brazo. El SEITEN se vio arrojado con violencia hacia abajo con varios destellos de energía en todo su brazo.

- ¡RAYOS! - Gritó, ignorando de nuevo el dolor punzante de su torso mientras leía los mensajes de alarma.

"Cargas de Radiación dañadas. Expulsando."

De su brazo, pequeños cilindros, parecidos a cartuchos de una escopeta, brotaron de un compartimiento, estallando a su vez en esferas de color rojo.

"Carga útil en disparador."

- Esto es malo. Solo tengo un tiro. – Dijo en voz baja, a tiempo para evadir de nuevo otro ataque.

Gino, aprovechando que la capacidad combativa del Guren disminuía, atacaba con más saña.

- Tú, en cambio, desde la Black Rebellion, dejaste de combatir. No sé qué hiciste durante ese tiempo, pero en tus nuevas apariciones no mostraste nada nuevo. Hasta que ganaste tus alas.

Kallen lo tenía ahora a sus seis. Aumentaba la velocidad, la disminuía de golpe para salir de curso. Giraba, picaba. Gino permanecía detrás de ella como fortaleza insistentemente.

"¿Que que estaba haciendo?" Se dijo… no queriendo recordar el haber trabajado en una pizzería perdida de Hokkaido. Después sacando arroz en uno de los campos de Okinawa. Cargando cajas en Yokohama. "Cuidando" ancianos en Kyoto. Trabajando de camarera en Babel…

Dios, si que daba lástima. Pero tenía que comer de algo, mientras los Black Knigths se reagrupaban de nuevo y volvían a tener recursos.

Además que esa mujer tragaba pizza como si no existiera el mañana…

Kallen crujió los dientes al recordar los "buenos" tiempos del pasado y metió el acelerador a fondo para abrir mas la distancia.

Tenía una idea. Una idea que no le gustaba para nada. Pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Gino, previniéndose, redujo la velocidad y convirtió su Frame y preparó su defensa.

Kallen sudó un poco. No saldría ilesa de esta… pero era una maniobra que Gino no esperaría.

Con violencia, se arrojó hacia el Tristán.

Aumentando al máximo la velocidad, extendió las alas ajustando su ruta para pasar junto a Gino.

Tenía razón, confiaba demasiado en su máquina. Si no fuera por eso, jamás intentaría esto.

Gino estudió la ruta y recordó todos los movimientos similares que había estudiado con Nonnette. En particular uno… que podía usar las alas como armas.

Preparó las espadas. Si Kallen quería partirlo a la mitad, no iba a poder. El cortaría sus armas. A esa velocidad, estrellarse en el mar significaba convertir a escombros su máquina.

Si, al fin terminaría con ella.

El Guren incrementaba su velocidad. Su avance era demencial.

Gino agitó las espadas frente a sí, buscando el ala derecha.

Las espadas cortaron aire.

Dentro de la cabina, Kallen gimió cuando fue aplastada con tremenda violencia.

Justo al pasar junto a Gino apagó sus alas, evitando que tuvieran contacto con la temible espada. Para encenderlas de golpe y frenar instantáneamente.

Sintió como si un piano la apretara en contra de la cabina, escuchando el sonido sordo de huesos partirse a la mitad.

Con la cabeza aún presionada con el asiento acolchado, abrió con dificultad los ojos.

Su vista empezaba a cerrarse. Ni siquiera podía jadear. Todo el aire de sus pulmones se había drenado.

Con pura fuerza de voluntad movió el control derecho.

Gino giró, sorprendido de encontrar al Guren a su espalda. Trató de defenderse, de atacar el cuerpo de su oponente con un sablazo, pero solo logró que la garra del Guren atrapara su brazo.

Tratando de respirar Kallen sonrió.

La onda de radiación brotó de su palma, mandando una cantidad de energía descomunal a la armadura del Tristan, que empezaba a llenarse de ampollas.

Con una maldición Gino expulsó el brazo y se retiró para mantener su frame a salvo de la explosión.

Cuando el humo se retiró, pudo escuchar a Kallen reír por la red.

El Guren SEITEN estaba volando estáticamente frente a él.

Con la hoja cargada de la Excalibur en su brazo izquierdo.

- No puede… tu desde el inicio, querías… - Dijo sorprendido ante la maniobra casi suicida de Kallen.

Ella, tosió, salpicando su tablero de sangre.

- Ah… ¿te diste cuenta… Gino? – Dijo alegre, usando la adrenalina para ignorar el lacerante dolor de su pecho. – Si no confiara tanto en mi Guren… tal vez no es un error después de todo.

Agitando la espada brillosa, atacó. El Tristan intentó defenderse con su otra arma, pero era imposible.

El metal cargado de la Excalibur era imbatible. Partió a la mitad de su arma gemela y en otro movimiento le cortó las piernas.

Gino trato de escapar, para sentir como la cabeza de su frame era atrapada por el poderoso brazo del Guren.

- Gino, te agradezco tus consejos. Así que te daré uno a cambio. Puedo verlo en tus ojos, no tienes una razón valida para pelear. Eso te hace débil.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo también lo era, hasta que descubrí mi misión en esta guerra. Sugiero que la busques también.

- No la necesito. Mi propósito es derrotarlos a ustedes TRAIDORES. – Dijo con tensión en su voz cuando la espada robada de Kallen se acercaba peligrosamente a su pecho.

- Créeme, búscalo. Por eso, cuando lo encuentres, luchemos de nuevo y terminemos de una vez esta rivalidad. Hasta entonces, vive.

- Que, ¿Vas a mostrarme lastima? ¿Crees que te lo voy a agradecer?

- 5… 4… 3… - Kallen contaba en voz alta por la red entre jadeos.

- Tu… - Gino apretaba con furia sus controles sintiéndose humillado por ella por segunda ocasión.

-… 2… 1…

Con fuerza, activó la eyección, a tiempo para que el Guren atravesara el Core Luminous del Tristan, sobrecargándolo y haciéndolo explotar en una bola de fuego.

La cabina del frame, impulsada por los cohetes de emergencia se alejó rumbo al a diezmada flota Britanna.

- Je… je. JE. JA. JA JA. JA JA JA. – Se reía con violencia mientras su capsula chocaba con el agua. – Razón para pelear. JA. No la necesito. Ya tengo lo que quería. – Dijo amargamente mientras estudiaba el archivo de información recabada que necesitaba.

Después de todo, un nuevo frame le esperaba en Pendragon.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Kallen sonrió con ojos adormilados.

Había ganado. Lo había logrado.

Había contenido a Bismark exitosamente hasta la aparición de Suzaku.

Había logrado el escape de Mónica y el importantísimo DAGON.

Había vencido a Gino.

Era todo ¿verdad?

Finalmente había cumplido su trabajo.

Lelouch, Todou y los demás tenían vía libre para terminar al ejército Britanno y la amenaza a Horai.

Si, ella había cumplido.

Lo había hecho bien… ¿verdad, Onii-chan?

Recostando la cabeza en el tablero con una sonrisa, tosió de nuevo una bocanada de sangre de su pecho fracturado y se dejó llevar por la inconsciencia.

Afuera, el Guren SEITEN, apagó sus alas y cayó exhausto al mar.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

En el Dalongdan una multitud de técnicos se agrupaban alrededor del Shenhu.

Desde que llegó, Xingke había ignorado los llamados de todos para concentrarse en la batalla que veía por los sistemas de captación del Frame.

La destrucción del Sutherland Seig y el incierto destino de Jeremiah. El éxito del movimiento de Ougi. La victoria de Kallen. El enorme predicamento de Suzaku y un Bismark que había cambiado drásticamente su forma de pelear.

Si bien respirar le era difícil, el dolor que sentía era bueno.

No era como el que estuvo acostumbrado por años. No. Era tan solo la indicación de que sus pulmones nuevos resentían la carga que fue volar el frame en batalla.

Nada más.

- ¡Xingke! – Gritó una conocida vocecita fuera de su cabina, que lo hico perder la concentración.

En la pantalla pudo ver la pequeña figura de Lihua, que había insistido tanto en estar en la nave que dejó a Kaguya en un refugio de Horai para poder estar cerca de él.

Lo halagaba claro… pero no podía evitar sentirse enojado con ella por ponerse en una situación tan peligrosa.

Con dificultad, salió de la cabina y fue recibido por un par de paramédicos que empezaron a preguntar le sobre su estado al ver su traje de piloto manchado de sangre.

Manteniéndolos a la raya, se tambaleó un poco y se agachó para ser abrazado por Tianzi.

- ¿Estas bien? Xingke, estas sangrando.

- Estoy bien, Tianzi-sama. Estoy bien, no debe preocuparse.

- Lo lamento Xingke-san, pero insistió tanto en verlo. – Se disculpo Xianglin, visiblemente apenada por el asunto.

- Lo entiendo. Pero para la próxima, preferiría que permaneciera en un refugio, no podría perdonarme si algo le pasara Tianzi-sama.

- Lo siento... pero yo… yo… - Titubeó sonrojándose la pequeña niña.

Para ser incapaz de continuar cuando un gemido general les llamó la atención.

En las pantallas del hangar, mostraban como el Haunted perdía sus alas superiores ante un ataque sorpresivo por parte de Bismark y su Albion.

Xingke no pudo evitar maldecir.

- Si Kururugi pierde, estamos perdidos. – Dijo en voz baja.

- Pero, Aun queda Todou-san, incluso Mónica-san y C.C.-san.

- Lo se… pero. – Pausó para afinar el pensamiento que estaba molestándolo desde que el Haunted empezó a tener problemas. – Desde que se formaron los Black Knights, el Lancelot se convirtió en su mayor obstáculo. Creo que has oído las historias. Frustrándoles los planes, cambiando la balanza en combate. Llegó a convertirse en el mayor enemigo, incluso después de aparecer de nuevo en Japón.

De hecho, en algunas partes de Horai, en las barracas especialmente, los soldados se divertían arrojando dardos a un poster con la foto del Lancelot Conquista. 10 puntos las piernas. 20 los brazos. 50 el torso y 100 la cabeza.

Era una forma de mantenerse motivados.

- Sin embargo desde que Kururugi trabaja con Zero, el Lancelot Haunted se convirtió en un arma muy importante para el ejercito. El mayor enemigo ahora trabajando con nosotros. El que el Albion apareciera… bueno, se convirtió en un símbolo de nuevo.

- Britannia contra Black Knights. – Dijo Xiangling.

- Si. Si El Albion gana, el ejército Britano confiará ciegamente en su héroe, sabiendo que no pueden ser detenidos por nadie. Si Kururugi gana, la moral de Britannia se desplomará, ya que su caballero más fuerte fue vencido.

- Si Kururugi pierde, nuestras tropas se desmoralizaran.

Y era palpable. A su alrededor podía ver los rostros preocupados de los técnicos y algunos pilotos que habían eyectado y encontrado refugio en la nave. Todos miraban atentos el combate. Maldecían cada golpe, cada daño en el frame negro.

Estaban angustiados ante la perspectiva de perder.

- Esta pelea decidirá el rumbo del combate. Ganar o perder. Todo cae en los hombros de Kururugi.

Tianzi se abrazo más fuerte a Xingke, en especial cuando el Haunted con una patada, fue arrojado hacia el mar varios metros antes de recuperar la estabilidad.

"Suzaku… por favor. Gana." Rogó mentalmente el Comandante de la Black Army.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

Fueron instrucciones difíciles, pero pudo llevarlas a cabo.

Accionando el levitador de emergencia (aquel que evitaba que cayera como piedra si las alas eran destruidas) y canalizando toda la energía disponible a las alas restantes, Cecile confiaba que podía aumentar un poco la velocidad del Haunted sin las alas superiores.

_]__"¿Qué tanto?" había preguntado Suzaku._

"_Al menos tu velocidad será un poco superior a la del Lancelot Conquista." Fue la respuesta._

Genial. Eso no era lo que quería oír.

Sin embargo, en ese momento SI estaba escuchando lo que deseaba.

- Suzaku, escúchame bien. Bismark NO puede ver el futuro. Eso es imposible. Sin embargo puede saber de que formas piensas atacarlo. En que dirección, de que tipo, con que armas; y con eso planear una contraofensiva. En el tiempo en el que te has defendido has contraatacado varias veces y el solo ha evadido de milagro ¿cierto?

- Si. Su respuesta fue demasiado lenta en comparación. – Dijo Suzaku mientras desplegaba un escudo para cubrirse de un disparo VARIS.

- Ahora. NO ataques. Oblígalo a que te ataque primero y reacciona para contraatacarlo. Si te mueves por instinto el no será capaz de leer tus movimientos y por ende no contraatacará.

- Oye, un momento, eso es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Para reaccionar debo ser mas rápido que él, pero el Haunted no esta completo y…

-Se que lo que te sugiero parece imposible. Pero si eres tú… no porque eres tú, serás capaz de hacerlo. No lo olvides Suzaku, para vivir, huir no es la respuesta.

Los ojos de Suzaku se encendieron al escuchar es palabra.

- Confió en ti, mi caballero. Vive. Vive a toda costa. Y gana.

Lelouch cerró la comunicación.

Suzaku trató de serenar su mente, aprovechando que Bismark detenía sus ataques, en un claro gesto de que esperaba lo atacara primero.

"No debo pensar en nada. No debo pensar. Debo reaccionar. Solo eso. Debo reaccionar. Si ataco, me matará. Si reacciono, no podrá hacerlo. Debo reaccionar. Debo reaccionar." Se repitió mentalmente.

Guardó el VARIS Dual en su clavija debajo de la cabina y relajó la postura del Frame, en respuesta a su pensamiento.

"Debo reaccionar… no debo pensar." Se dijo mientras miraba fijamente su pantalla. El Albion permanecía estático.

- ¿Qué es esto? – De preguntó Bismark al ver que el Haunted se relajaba. - ¿Piensas rendirte Kururugi? Vamos, esperaba más de ti, que una simple… ¿resignación?

Por un momento su ojo izquierdo vio algo raro. La figura estática del Haunted estaba allí… pero. Nada más.

Varias sombras y figuras se desplegaba a su alrededor, pero tan pronto aparecían, de esfumaban.

El futuro… no lo podía ver.

Naa. Imposible.

- Bien, si lo que quieres es morir. ¡Adelante!

Aumentando la velocidad se arrojó disparando el VARIS directamente al torso del Haunted.

Entonces algo raro paso.

Suzaku evadió, girando levemente a la derecha y desenvainó la espada en un solo movimiento agitándola hacia le frente.

Bismark rompió la ruta, saliendo de curso a tiempo para evitar ser cortado por el ataque.

"¿Qué fue eso? No pude ver lo que… No. Debí verlo. Tal vez me distraje demasiado. Eso debe ser."

Finalmente… era imposible que alguien no tuviera futuro.

Sin hablar. Sin avisar. Guardó el VARIS y con ambas espadas en las manos se arrojó de nuevo, forzándolo a actuar. Cada momento atento al movimiento de su futuro.

De nuevo paso.

Suzaku detuvo ambas espadas y con un giro pateó directamente al corte en el torso del Albion, dañando mas su estructura, haciendo que el Core Luminous perdiera potencia por un instante.

Allí lo vio.

Bismark pudo ver como Suzaku desplegaría su VARIS para golpearlo en el centro.

Incrementando la potencia, ascendió como rayo, frenando y cambiando su posición para observar mejor a su rival.

Pero Suzaku nunca disparo. En cambio guardo el arma y continúo esperando.

"¿Qué esta pasando? Si yo VI que él iba a disparar, porque… y esos movimientos…"

- ¿Intrigado Bismark? – Vino la voz por la red. Incluso abrió un canal visual.

Pudo ver a Suzaku sereno, sin ninguna emoción en su rostro. Pese a tener sudor en la frente por el cansancio, no parecía estar preocupado. - ¿Sabias que es imposible ver el futuro? Alguien culto como tu, debería saber que las leyes de la física lo prohíbe.

- ¿Y desde cuando resultaste tan educado, traidor? No me vengas con…

Se interrumpió cuando el Haunted "desenfundó" el VARIS Dual y disparó directamente.

Logró cubrirse con las alas para amortiguar el impacto.

"¿Qué clase de… no pude verlo? No vi que me atacaría. No puede ser que… ¿que no tenga futuro?"

Bismark entrecerró los ojos, trato de concentrar toda su atención a su Geass para tratar de hurgar mas en el futuro.

No se iba a permitir perder.

Suzaku, en cambio, se esforzaba por mantener su mente en blanco. Debía confiar en su experiencia como piloto. En su entrenamiento. En sus instintos.

Debía confiar en el poder de la maldición, para sobrevivir.

Sin embargo había un problema. Mientras esperaba a que Bismark atacara, el esperaba también. Ambas maquinas permanecían frente a la otra sin tomar acción. Cada uno esperando a que el otro atacara primero.

"Ya se… tendré que forzarlo a atacar… pero ¿podré hacerlo? ¿Seré tan rápido como para reaccionar a tiempo? Si, debo hacerlo Puedo hacerlo. Debo reaccionar para vivir. Debo vivir. Debo reaccionar."

Parpadeó.

"Bajar un poco disparar mi Harken. Mi objetivo… su brazo izquierdo." El pensamiento fue tan claro.

Bismark "vio" el movimiento y se felicitó por ello.

El Haunted picó un par de metros y extendió el brazo derecho para lanzar el Harken. Este, se cubrió de una luz roja cuando el circuito MVS instalado se accionó para darle mas poder de daño.

Bismark, movió el VARIS para abrir fuego. La pesada bala se encontró en medio del aire y explotó cuando hizo contacto con el metal caliente del arma del Haunted.

Pero no Vio lo que paso.

En el mismo momento en el que Bismark movía su VARIS, Suzaku disparó el Harken de su brazo izquierdo. Los Booster instalados hicieron que practicara una curva un poco amplia, y terminó encajándose con el arma gruesa del Albion.

Esta estalló, sorprendiéndolo por completo.

- ¿QUE FORMA DE PELEAR ES ESA? – Gritó exasperado al convencerse de que, efectivamente, Suzaku no tenia un futuro que pudiera leerlo.

- Lord Bismark. Creo que ni siquiera usted entiende la naturaleza del poder que maneja. El no entenderlo… lo hace débil. Por mucho que se ufane. – Dijo Suzaku calmado. Tratando de serenar su mente de nuevo. Sintiendo como su confianza crecía un poco.

- ¿Y tu lo entiendes? ¿Intentas enseñarme a usar algo que tiene mas de 22 años conmigo? Creo que la traición te hizo arrogante.

- Como quiera… en todo caso. Trate de ver ESTO.

Con toda la potencia que le permitía el Frame, se arrojó hacia el.

La distancia era relativamente corta. No era mucho el tiempo que se necesitaba para que ambos frames se encontraran.

Pero parecía tan lento.

Bismark una vez más enfoco toda su atención al Geass de su ojo. Tratando de ver mas allá de las imágenes que le eran proyectadas. La figura del Haunted llenaba su visión y pequeños "fantasmas" parecían querer desprenderse de el, sin éxito.

Era un embate. Un embate total.

Empezó a sudar.

Suzaku apretaba los controles con desesperación. No le era posible mantener su mente serena por mucho tiempo. La maldición le mandaba impulsos para que rompiera la ruta y esquivara. Que era inevitable que ambas maquinas colisionaran en pleno aire. QUE IBA MORIR.

"Vamos. Solo un poco mas. Un poco más. No voy a morir. No voy a morir. Tengo que reaccionar. Si reacciono vivo. Si ataco muero. Si reacciono vivo. Si ataco muero." Se repetía tratando de impone su voluntad a la maldición que le gritaba en la cabeza.

Sentía como si otro Suzaku tratara de meterse en su cuerpo para obligarlo a huir, A atacar.

Apretaba los controles. Si no tuviera guantes, podría ver sus nudillos completamente blancos por el esfuerzo.

El tiempo se dilataba con desesperante lentitud.

La distancia hacia el Albion parecía que era mas y mas larga. Dándole tiempo para que se arrepintiera.

"Voy a vivir. Voy a reaccionar. Voy a reaccionar. Voy a vivir."

Su quijada estaba tan apretada que ni siquiera notó que uno de sus molares se partía por la presión de sus mandíbulas. Hasta le fue fácil ignorar el sabor cuproso de la sangre en su boca.

"Voy a vivir. Voy a vivir"

50 metros.

40 metros.

"Voy a reaccionar"

30 metros.

"Voy a vivir."

20 metros.

Sus ojos parecía que cambiaban de color, haciéndose rojo intensos mientras el poder de la maldición crecía con el peligro inminente.

¡10 metros!

Bismark estaba desesperado. No podía ver ninguna acción en el futuro. Suzaku pensaba embestirlo. Inmolarse en un ataque suicida.

No. Debe haber más. TIENE que haber más.

- ¿PORQUENO PUEDO VERLO? – Gritó desesperado.

Era el juego de la gallina.

El primero en moverse era el perdedor.

Con el Lancelot llenando su pantalla, no pudo evitarlo.

- AAARRRRGGGGG!!!!!- Gritó con fuerza mientras levantó las espadas para cruzarlas frente a sí y partir en cuatro al frame negro.

- ¡AHORA! – Gritó a su vez Suzaku cuando vio el movimiento del Albion.

Con un movimiento explosivo, el Haunted encendió sus escudos y los colocó frente a él deteniendo las espadas de Bismark.

Con un estruendo ensordecedor, ambas maquinas se encontraron con abrumadora fuerza. El Albion siendo empujado hacia atrás por la velocidad del Haunted.

Los rayos de energía que despedían las armas y los escudos llenaban en cielo haciendo que más de un observador gritara de asombro ante el choque.

Albion Vs. Haunted.

Bismark Vs. Suzkau.

El Angel Vs. El Demonio.

Entonces, pudo verlo. Al fin pudo ver lo que Suzaku iba ha hacer.

Pero era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto.

Presionando sus controles, Suzaku desplegó los Harken de las piernas y los disparó.

Bismark no pudo más que asombrarse ante la destreza de Kururugi.

Las alas del Albion fueron cercenadas de raíz cuando las cuchillas MVS de los Harken pasaron a través de ellas inutilizándolas.

Una vez mas, mientras el Albion caía, Bismark VIO lo que Suzaku iba ha hacer.

Pero de nuevo… era demasiado tarde para hacer algo productivo.

Accionó por completo los gruesos escudos de sus brazos y cubrió su pecho con ellos.

Suzaku sacó ambos VARIS Duales y a quemarropa abrió fuego sin misericordia. Los 4 cañones alternando sus disparos en una ráfaga continua que castigaba los escudos MSV de su rival. Haciéndolos visibles. Estallando con fuerza. Debilitándolos.

"**Falla Critica en Generadores MSV**" Se leyó en la pantalla del Albion y con una explosión los brazos fueron destruidos.

Afortunadamente para Bismark, había llegado al agua,

- ¡KURURUGI! – Gritó el derrotado Knight Of One mientras levantaba una columna de agua en el lugar donde cayó.

Entonces todo terminó.

El Haunted había vencido.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Gritos de euforia sonaron por toda la red, cada piloto, comandante de nave, técnico, desando felicitar a Suzaku por la victoria tan dura que había logrado.

Algunos se abrazaron, otros simplemente suspiraron de alivio.

Zero, de no tener la mascara, todo el mundo podría ver una amplia sonrisa de alegría, orgullo y respeto hacia el vencedor de la batalla.

- Felicidades Suzaku. – Dijo calmado por la red. Después de todo, el comandante debe mantener la calma en todo momento. – Has vencido.

Dentro de la cabina del Haunted, Suzaku aun temblaba por el efecto de la adrenalina y la tensión de obligarse a usar la sobrevivencia como arma.

Pero podía escucharlos.

- Así se hace. – Pudo escuchar la voz de Hinata.

- Te habías tardado, mocoso. – C.C.

- ESE ES MI JEFE. – Tamaki.

- ¿Quien te crees que eres para lucirte tanto? ¿Jesús Yamato o que? – Mónica.

Sonrió, tragando un poco de saliva con sangre, dándose cuenta que un dolor agudo crecía en su boca.

- Knight Of Zero, Blanco terminado. Sus órdenes, Zero-sama. – Dijo con calma. Ocultando su emoción.

- ¡Kishidan! Esta es nuestra oportunidad. Expulsen a Britannia del territorio de la UFN. – Ordenó Zero, barriendo el área con su brazo, acentuando su orden.

El movimiento de la flota empezó de nuevo.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Mónica, desplegó las cuchillas MVS de los brazos y girando, cortó los torsos de Dos Vincent haciéndolos explotar.

- ¡Ahora es nuestro turno! Caesar Knights, ¡¡Conmigo!! – Gritó, mientras su formación de Vincent azules se arrojaban disparando sus VARIS en contra de los enemigos del flanco izquierdo.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

El Zangetsu negro y el Akatsuki rosa giraron alrededor de si mismos disparando a una desordenada oleada de frames britannos. Atacaban primero a los Gareth, quienes estaban demasiado sorprendidos por la derrota de Bismark como para recordar encender su Omniescudo.

Más y más akatsukis de los Pinky Knights... er, Julius Knights, apoyados por los sobrevivientes del nuevo Shikisen, se desplegaban para dividir y vencer a los atacantes del flanco derecho.

- Con los Knights Of Round fuera del capo de batalla… - Dijo C.C. mientras bloqueaba con su escudo un disparo descuidado de un Vincent.

- … y los Knights Of Zero al frente, lograremos ganar. – Completó Todou mientras encendía las toberas de la Seidotu para partir en dos a un incauto Gareth que intentaba huir con sus cañones averiados.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- Nada podrá detenernos. ¡Félix Knights, al frente! – Gritó Suzaku, mientras hacia brillar mas intensamente sus alas y su escuadrón de Vincent Negros lo rodeaba.

- Ahora nos toca a nosotros. Oraaaaaaa. – Gritó excitado Tamaki mientras descendía un par de metros para evadir un disparo Hadron y lanzaba los Harken de sus piernas para destruir al Gareth que lo había atacado.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- Cañón Hadron. FUEGO. – Gritó Zero y el Ikaruga disparó un rio gemelo de muerte.

2 naves del frente de la cuarta avanzada desaparecieron con sus escudos colapsados y llenaron el cielo con decenas de pequeñas explosiones, producidas por frames destruidos.

Una nueva marca apareció a su izquierda de repente.

- Lamento llegar tarde. – Se escuchó la voz de Lakshata en la red.

Un tanto separado, el Ashura elevaba su altura para separarse del océano y encender sus 4 cañones Hadron clase Thor.

4 naves mas desaparecieron obligando a la avanzada a retroceder.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

El caos gobernaba ahora en el puente del Odin.

Los técnicos ladraban ordenes para mantener firmas las formaciones defensivas que poco a poco se colapsaban gracias a los intensos disparos del Ikaruga y de esa maldita Nave camuflageada.

Odyseuss seguía marcando su celular para tratar de comunicarse con Schneizel… para ser mandado una y otra vez al buzón de voz. Odiaba esas cosas.

- Russell, derribado. Escuadrón Patrick, exterminado. Los escuadrones Voltaire y Rousseau perdieron su formación y están siendo acabados. – Informó a gritos la encargada de radar.

Una explosión sacudió la nave, cuando una de las naves escolta, a menos de 300 metros frente a ellos fue tocada por uno de los disparos del Ashura.

- Su Majestad, perdemos nuestras fuerzas.

Odyseuss, sudaba nervioso, mientras la enormidad de la situación lo golpeaba constantemente. Y por si fuera poco…

Carline había dejado su asiento, con el vestido algo apelmazado, si se tiene que decir, y completamente pálida por el miedo caminó hacia su lado mientras irrespetuosamente lo tomaba del brazo y lo agitaba.

- Haz algo. ¡Tienes que hacerlo o nos mataran! Vamos, ¡nos van a matar! – Gritaba casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Cosa curiosa, no pudo evitar pensarlo, para ser alguien que se excita con la violencia y el dolor ajenos, tenerle tanto miedo a experimentarlo…

- Sigan retrocediendo. ¿No hay ninguna línea a Pendragón aun? – Preguntó, sintiéndose a su vez cada vez mas desesperado. Valiente forma de terminar su gobierno.

- Negativo. Todas las comunicaciones están cortadas. Su Majestad, por favor, denos sus órdenes. – Contestó el oficial de comunicaciones. También palideciendo.

Las marcas en el radar, mostraban un rápido descenso en sus tropas. Donde una vez los superaron 4 a 1 ahora el margen se reducía a 5 a 3. Tal vez menos.

Odyseuss intentó sacar algo de sus asesores tácticos… para terminar desesperándose al verlos también pálidos, sudando y negando con la cabeza, evidenciando que no tenían ninguna idea productiva para escapar.

"Sin Bismark… sin Gino o Anya… solo nos queda…" Empezó a decirse, temiendo concluir su pensamiento.

- TIENES QUE USARLA. ES LA UNICA MANERA. VAMOS, LO SABES. ¿QUIERES QUE NOS MATEN A TODOS? – Gritó casi en su oído Carline mientras temblaba visiblemente. Sus grandes ojos humedecidos por el terror de ver a la muerte tan cerca.

De hecho, Odyseuss estaba tan cerca de ellos, que pudo ver el reflejo de un Vincent que volaba cerca del puente ser perforado por el disparo verde de un VARIS enemigo.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. No deseaba llegar a eso, pero no había opciones.

Perder no era una opción. No mientras le quede una carta para jugar… por muy desagradable que sea.

Se puso de pié, siendo prácticamente la única persona calmada del puente.

- Por mi nombre como Emperador, Odyseuss U Britannia les ordeno. Disparen el Misil CEFM… el objetivo: La Isla Horai.

Algunos lo miraron con horror. Otros sonrieron de alivio.

Carline pareció que se lo quería comer a besos.

Sin embargo, el que dio la orden, sintió una nausea crecer en su estomago.

"Si, una orden terrible."

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Milly, al igual que su compañero Emil Summers, había seguido toda la batalla a través de las pantallas múltiples de la sala de prensa, 4 pisos bajo tierra en el edificio de Gobierno de Horai.

En realidad, había poco que reportar. La información que los Black Knights les mostraban en pantallas, podía ser cargada en algún transmisor o vía Internet, así se aseguraban que las oficinas de prensa de los reporteros recibieran todo lo que precisaban.

Así que de alguna forma era fácil estar allí.

Emil silbó al ver los 4 disparos que revelaron la enrome nave del Ashura. Así como sus destrozos a la segunda oleada.

Milly, se emocionó, tenia que reconocerlo, cuando vio brotar del mar al frame negro que era el Lancelot Haunted, para relevar a Kallen de su intenso combate con contra del Albion.

Si bien estaba preocupada por enterarse que tanto el Modred como el Tristan habían sido dañados o destruidos, no pudo evitar sentir alivio al ver que tanto Kallen como Suzaku seguían vivos, pese a los rivales tan duros con los que tuvieron que luchar.

- Parece que la batalla ya esta decidida, ¿verdad? – Preguntó ausentemente a su camarógrafo, que pese a no transmitir, grababa las reacciones de los reporteros ante el combate.

No eran los únicos Britannos allí. Representantes de Pendragon que habían sido autorizados por los Black Knights a cubrir el ataque, después de asegurarse que no eran espías del ejército. Había otros de distintas naciones de la UFN quienes también deseaban enterarse de primera mano de los sucesos.

Era extraño… pero pese a ser de distintas nacionalidades, había una clase de camarería entre ellos. Después de todo un reportero debe ser completamente imparcial y presentar solo lo que sucede, sin dejarse llevar pos sentimientos o prejuicios.

Por eso era común ver a un Britanno aceptar la ayuda de un Nipón para reparar un desperfecto en una laptop. Ver a un chino recordarle a su camarada Francés que el objetivo de su cámara estaba tapado.

Recibir y agradecer por botellas de agua a los reclutas Black Knights, quienes con hospitalidad se las llevaban a sus invitados.

Eso le agradaba.

- Es extraño… - Comentó ausentemente Emil al ver una pantalla con el despliegue del radar. Las decenas de marcas azules de los Black Knights comenzaban a rodear poco a poco las marcas rojas britannas.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Dijo mientras sorbía algo de líquido por la pajilla.

- Lo que pasa es que… Si Britannia esta retrocediendo, debe haber algunos escuadrones que quedaran para cubrir la retirada, pero en cambio su forma de alejarse es muy pareja. No tiene sentido.

- ¿Una nueva estrategia?

- No lo se… pero esa forma de retirarse tan sorpresiva… se que la he visto en otra parte pero no logro ubicar donde…

- PREPARENSE. – Gritó la Voz de Suzaku por la red abierta, sonando por los parlantes del cuarto de Prensa. – ¡VAN HA LANZAR UN FLEIA!

Las caras de sorpresa entre los periodistas no se hicieron esperar. Muchos murmuraron, otros maldijeron. En particular aquellos que habían visto de primera mano el efecto que producía tan terrible arma.

Milly comenzó a sudar y palideció.

- Es verdad. Es lo mismo que pasó en Tokio. Esa forma de alejarse sistemáticamente del foco de la explosión.

- ¿Significa que piensan acabar con los Black Knights de un solo golpe?

- Maldición es un misil. No es una ojiva. Repito, es un misil. – Gritó uno de los pilotos. En el radar, una marca extraña apareció atravesando la armada negra y con velocidad alejándose.

- No… no quieren acabar con el ejército.

- SE DIJRIJE A HORAI. Destruyan el misil. Repito, destruyan ese misil. – Ahora fue la voz de Zero.

Ningún periodista se movió, demasiado impactados con lo que pasaba.

Britannia, sin ninguna advertencia, aniquilaría la isla con el arma mas poderosa que tenía.

Con ellos allí.

- Por dios… - Fue lo único que Milly Ashford pudo decir.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Impulsado por gigantescas toberas, la primera modificación de la bomba FLEIA avanzaba inexorablemente a su objetivo.

CEFM, Misil Continental Estratégico FLEIA, quemó su combustible químico mientras se mantenía a baja altura y atravesaba las formaciones de frames. Muchos akatsukis, aun sabiendo que destruirlo significaba quedar atrapados en la explosión, disparaban todas sus armas.

Sin embargo era demasiado rápido como para que pudieran acertar.

2 veces mas largo que un frame normal, aunque con menos de 1 metro de diámetro, diseñado como la primera arma de destrucción masiva a larga distancia, tenia la capacidad de subir hasta la estratosfera, viajar con velocidades superiores a las del sonido y caer en una ciudad a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

El arma con la cual Britannia pensaba asegurar su poder.

- Suzaku, ¿puedes detenerlo? – Habló Zero por la red mientras los ojos de Kururugi se encendían con cada movimiento.

El Haunted se separaba de las formaciones en persecución. Lo dicho, su velocidad superaba un poco a la del Lancelot Conquista… pero no era suficiente.

- ¡RAYOS! ¡No puedo! Es demasiado rápido. Si tan solo tuviera mis alas… - Dijo con desesperación mientras disparaba sus VARIS en un intento de al menos dañar los propulsores del misil. En vano. - MALDICION. ALGUIEN, ¡QUIEN SEA! ¡DETENGALO!

Si, pocas veces en su vida se había sentido tan impotente.

Una alarma sonó en su cabina. Un objeto se acercaba a una velocidad demencial por su espalda. De hecho, el Haunted se sacudió cuando ese objeto pasó a su lado, dejando una estela de luz roja y levantando el mar a su paso.

Guren.

- ¡AUN NO HA ACABADO! – Gritó Kallen, metiendo el acelerador hasta el fondo, forzando a su frame a golpear la barrera del sonido para alcanzar al veloz misil.

Gracias a dios despertó a tiempo para poder enterarse del predicamento en el que estaban los demás.

Su deber: la seguridad de Horai, aun no terminaba.

Con el pecho doliéndole de forma insistente, Kallen nivelo e igualo la velocidad para abrazar el misil con ambos brazos.

- Zero, lo tengo.

- Desvíalo. Es demasiado riesgo si lo destruyes.

- Desviarlo… ¿pero donde?

- Hacia arriba. Lo mas alto que puedas Kallen. – Respondió Suzaku. Aun presionando a su Frame para acercarse.

- Bien.

Abriendo las alas, hundiéndolas en las corrientes de aire, el Guren inició su acenso, arrastrando con él el grueso misil.

Zero, en el Ikaruga, consideró las opciones lo mas rápido que pudo. Con todo lo que sabía acerca de misiles, armas, los comentarios respecto al FLEIA de Suzaku, Loyd y Cecile.

- Kallen, trata de separar la cabeza del misil. No solo se te hará más fácil llevarlo, sino que tal ve retrases la detonación. – Lo mas seguro es que el FLEIA estaba programado para estallar en cuanto llegara a las coordenadas programadas, la altura no influiría mucho… esperaba. Pero el combustible también era un riesgo.

El Guren, sostuvo la cabeza del misil con la garra y el brazo izquierdo apretando con fuerza el metal protector.

Todos, en las naves, en tierra, en los refugios, vieron como una gran explosión de color rosado cubrió el frame, para ser atravesada con el mismo teniendo la ojiva en la mano.

"Lo mas alto que pueda… lo mas alto." Se urgía Kallen.

En sus tableros la temperatura de las alas ascendía, pasando de la línea amarilla entrando a la roja indicando sobrecalentamiento.

- Vamos, un poco más Guren. Por favor.

El aire rugía a su alrededor mientras la presión castigaba sus costillas rotas mientras aumentaba paulatinamente la velocidad.

1000 metros.

La ojiva que SUzaku disparó en Tokio había afectado un diámetro de 4 kilómetros... y era 2 veces más pequeña que la que cargaba en brazos.

1500 metros.

Las ligeras nubes eran perforadas mientras las líneas de condensación del aire se marcaban en cada protuberancia de la armadura del frame rojo. Poco a poco una pequeña capa de vapor, de aire se formaba frente a el, como un muro que presentaba mas y mas resistencia.

La barrera sónica.

2000 metros.

- Kallen, trata de llegar a un mínimo de 4500 metros. – Zero.

Podía escuchar desesperación en su tono. No solo por el riesgo de perecer en la explosión. Sino porque lo que le ordenaba era algo casi suicida.

Si la bomba estallaba… Kallen tenía nulas posibilidades de sobrevivir.

2500 metros.

**Energy W****ing System. ****Sobrecalentándose. ****Refrigerante****insuficiente****.**

- Ignóralo.

3000 metros.

La turbulencia empezó a agitar la cabina, haciéndola temblar rápidamente mientras poco a poco el sonido de la vibración se incrementaba hasta hacerse casi ensordecedor.

El aire era un muro de ladrillos. La velocidad ya no podía medirse en kilómetros.

Se acercaba al Match 1. La velocidad del sonido.

3500 metros.

Alarmas en sus radares sonaron cuando la temperatura del objeto en sus brazos empezaba a elevarse. Creyó ver una luz rosada salir por las fisuras del metal.

4000 metros.

- Esta brillando. – Gritó por encima del sonido. Un par de pantallas se rompieron cuando a vibración del aire se hizo potente.

- Deshazte de ella. ¡Esta apunto de estallar! – Contestó Suzaku.

También estaba asustado.

- Pero… aun estoy muy cerca.

4500 metros.

Para la capacidad de succión del FLEIA, 500 metros de diferencia era nada, en poder de destrucción.

- DEJALO IR KALLEN. REGRESA. – Gritó Zero, perdiendo la compostura.

Rayos.

Con una idea, Kallen levantó el brazo derecho del Guren, ignorando que en la maniobra la hombrera de metal se desprendió, quedando en la estela del frame.

Apretó los mandos y expulsó el Booster Masivo, rompiendo a barrera del sonido por un instante, haciendo que a ojiva se alejara de ella.

Corto el cable.

5000 metros.

Retrayendo las palancas, frenó.

Por tercera vez, sintió crujir sus huesos y casi pierde la conciencia, teniendo apenas el suficiente animo como para hundir las palancas y descender con rapidez.

No necesitó verlo. La ojiva del FLEIA se encendió en una luz encegecedora. Tragándose la resistente aleación del Brazo de radiación y quedándose estática por unos pocos momentos.

La explosión del Sakuradite elevó la temperatura dramáticamente, empujando las 2 mitades del corazón de uranio de la ojiva una contra la otra. El calor sobrepasó el punto de fusión del metal, evaporándolo, sometiéndolo a una presión extrema, permitiendo que sus átomos se unieran con violencia.

La reacción nuclear se presentó. Potenciada por la estructura singular del Sakuradite. Amplificada hasta el hastío.

La esfera de luz rosada comenzó a crecer.

El Guren hería el aire a su alrededor. Descendiendo alocadamente para tratar de alejarse de allí.

La temperatura alcanzó su nivel critico y pequeñas explosiones empezaron en distintas partes de los circuitos de las alas. Fragmentos de metal se separaron, debilitando la estructura, haciendo que la vibración aumentara mucho más.

El FLEIA se acercaba con velocidad.

3500 metros.

Con el estomago en la garganta, Kallen mantenía la presión en sus palancas, obligándolas a dar mas velocidad mientras ellas en protesta se resistían a obedecer sus requerimientos.

[Insert Song: Broken – Seether and Amy Lee][ http: //www. aimini. net/view/? fid=iYaklcvNQmVjStOMJwBF]

Respirar era una tortura, el dolor crecía a cada segundo mientras la presión en el asiento hacia que sus costillas rotas se encajaran en la carne, en sus pulmones. Estertores se habrían escuchado con cada respiración mientras la sangre comenzaba a llenarlos, debido a las pequeñas hemorragias producto de la batalla.

La fuerza en sus brazos se perdía.

2700 metros, el FLEIA estaba a cientos de metros de distancia. Un suspiro para la velocidad en que crecía.

La conciencia era un lujo ahora.

Lentamente, iba perdiendo fuerza mientras un pensamiento comenzó a ganar volumen en su cabeza.

"¿Y si era todo? ¿En realidad quería seguir?" Parpadeó. El pensamiento brotó de pronto, teniendo el pecho atormentado, los brazos entumecidos y los tímpanos embotados por el rugido del aire… "Después de todo… ya cumplí, ¿verdad?"

Desvió el FLEIA. Salvó Horai. Lelouch era demasiado listo como para permitirle a Odyseuss que lanzara otro misil. Suzaku, tal vez incluso Mónica eran suficientes como para detenerlos.

En realidad… ya no tenía porque seguir.

Milímetro a milímetro, las palancas empezaron a retroceder.

2100 metros. FLEIA tragaba el aire 100 metros atrás del frame.

"Ya di todo lo que podía dar. Hice lo que se esperaba de mi, y mas." Miró con ligera melancolía la flor de papel acomodada en su tablero. "En realidad ya no tengo que hacer mas… Estoy… estoy… tan… cansada." Su respiración se redujo mientras sus ojos se cerraban y la vista se volvía negra.

Fuera, podía ver como poco a poco el Guren se destrozaba en cientos de pequeñas partes. Cansado, como un veterano que había hecho todas las hazañas del mundo.

Las alas empezaron a parpadear.

"Onii-chan, lo hice bien, ¿verdad? Ahora… estas orgulloso de mi, ¿verdad?"

Recostó la cabeza en el tablero, cerrando los ojos. Los brazos rechazados por las palancas cuando la resistencia del aire superó su potencia.

1600 metros.

La distancia de una cancha de tenis la separaba de la luz.

"Lo hice bien. Lo hice bien."

- KALLEN. VIVE. – Gritó una voz, parecía tan lejana.

"¿Le-Lelouch?"

- Vamos Kallen. Tú puedes. – Otra voz desesperada.

"¿Suzaku?"

- ¿Qué haces mocosa? ¡Sigue!

"Mónica."

- ¡KALLEN!

"C.C."

- Kouzki-kun.

-Cecile-san. – Susurró.

- ¡Kallen!

- Todou-san. Lakshata-san. – Dijo en voz baja.

- Kallen-san.

- Kaguya. Villeta-san. Xingke-san. – Su voz era mas fuerte ahora.

- ES UNA ORDEN. VIVE.

Zero.

-¡¡¡AAAAaaaaaahhhhh!!!! – Gritó, compitiendo con el rugido del FLEIA y la cacofonía de voces de la red abierta.

Con encontrada desesperación, ignoró el tremendo dolor de su cuerpo, el entumecimiento de sus brazos y se obligó a poner cada gramo de fuerza en las palancas.

El Guren, destelló sus ojos y abrió de nuevo sus alas, exigiéndose más.

900 metros.

La distancia entre el FLEIA, a 15 metros de distancia comenzó a crecer. Poco a poco.

"**Falla critica en el sistema de refrigeración.**"

- Guren, por favor. Un poco más. Tan solo un poco mas.

El frame se sacudió con violencia. Una explosión brotó en su espalda, un par de centímetros más abajo de las alas.

- Por favor Guren. No me falles. No quiero morir.

La luz del FLEIA crecía con intensidad cuando la falla redujo la velocidad de la maquina escarlata.

Era inevitable.

- Por favor Guren. Un poquito más. No me dejes morir. No quiero morir. Aun no quiero morir. – Suplicó Kallen tratando de ignorar los avisos de falla en los sistemas. La pérdida de potencia en el sistema de vuelo. Los daños críticos en la estructura básica. El sobrecalentamiento del Yggdrasil Drive.

- ¡POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES MORIR! – Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

"**Sistema de Eyección de emergencia.** "

Kallen abrió los ojos al sentir como la cabina era expulsada con violencia del frame alejándola de la infernal luz que se acercaba.

- Guren… acaso tu…

La cabina giró con lentitud, permitiéndole ver como se alejaba más y más de su frame.

Pudo ver como el Guren ralentizaba su vuelo, reduciendo la velocidad mientras el rosado resplandor crecía a sus espaldas. Lentamente, la luz destructora comenzaba a desintegrar las alas, el metal de la espalda, las piernas, convirtiéndose en un fino polvo que desaparecía poco a poco.  
Incluso el Frame, parecía extender su brazo izquierdo en un ademán de despedida.

Ella extendió su mano a la vez, tocando la superficie del plexiglás de la cabina. Su despedida.

El Guren Type-02 S.E.I.T.E.N. Hakkyokushiki, terminó tragado por la destructora luz del FLEIA.

- ¡¡¡GUUUREEEEENNN!!!

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Con un grito sobre la red, el Haunted igualó su velocidad, tomó la cabina del Guren y se lanzó en picado de nuevo para alejarla de la explosión.

500 metros.

Entonces con suavidad redujo la velocidad hasta detenerse.

Suzaku giró para enfrentar al monstruo destructivo, que mas de una noche lo había perseguido en sus pesadillas.

La destrucción. La posibilidad de extinguir millones de vidas en un solo instante.

FLEIA.

- Kallen. ¡Sujétate!

Habiendo estado al borde de la explosión de Tokio, sabia que tan peligroso como la desintegración causada por la luz, era sufrir la brutal corriente de aire de la succión.

El FLEIA llegó hasta su máxima expansión a menos de 800 metros de la superficie del mar y entonces se apagó.

Millones de metros cúbicos de aire, superaron al sonido cuando el súbito vacio exigió ser llenado.

Corrientes de aire atacaron al Haunted zarandeándolo con una violencia no experimentada en batalla. Suzaku se golpeaba los hombros, la cabeza, las rodillas como si fuera una pequeña pelota dentro de una caja que era agitada por un niño.

(Mentalmente tomo nota de preguntar porque rayos los frames no tenían un cinturón de seguridad)

Arrastrado por cientos de metros, tomó toda su experiencia como piloto y su instinto de sobrevivir para no perder el control y desgarrar las extremidades de su frame. Así como de apretar con fuerza la cabina, rogando para que Kallen no se lastimara demasiado con las sacudidas.

El tiempo parecía eterno.

KZKKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

La tripulación de las naves, se sujetaba para no perder pie ante la fuerte turbulencia. Pese a estar relativamente alejados del epicentro, la succión era suficiente para hacer que las colosales naves perdieran su posición, agitándolas. Algunos frames chocaban entre sí al perder la coordinación y la estabilidad.

Ougi, incluso, tuvo la suficiente precaución para ordenar una inmersión de emergencia, para evitar ser volcados por las violentas olas.

Justo debajo de la explosión. Cuando el FLEIA se apago, el mar se levantó formando una gigantesca ampolla de 20 metros de altura. A descender, provocó olas más grandes que viajaron durante kilómetros alterando las corrientes a su paso.

Acercándose a la Isla, el muro de agua se levantó hasta casi superar la altura de los edificios de Horai, castigándolos con violencia.

Afortunadamente, la ciudad había sido construid tomando en cuenta huracanes, tifones y maremotos. Los daños fueron mínimos a las estructuras, pero cientos de edificios resultaron inundados cuando las ventanas colapsaron por el peso del líquido. Decenas de personas que estaban en las calles, aquellos que no había encontrado refugio, o eran personal de protección civil, se vieron arrastrados entre las calles, ahogándose, golpeándose con los muros y terminaron cientos de metros mar adentro.

Incuso el poderoso Dalongdan se agitó cuando las corrientes lo elevaron con fuerza.

Sin embargo… terminó.

FLEIA, había terminado.

KZKZKZKZKKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Estaba más de 1500 metros de altura, a 6 kilómetros de su posición original.

Pero estaba bien.

Suzaku había hecho milagros para mantenerse a salvo a si mismo y a su preciosa carga.

Otros… no tuvieron tanta suerte.

- ¡Alguien ayuda! No sirve el sistema de vuelo. Sistema de vuelo apagado. ¡Auxilio! – Gritaron por la red un par de pilotos.

Mas arriba de él, 3 akatsukis, pertenecientes a algún escuadrón caían como piedras con su sistema de vuelo dañado.

Con una maldición, Suzaku abrió a red.

- Escúchenme, apaguen sus frames. Repito, apaguen los frames. De otra forma los voy a matar.

Rogando por que le hicieran caso, pasó a cabina a su brazo derecho y disparó sus 3 harken restantes. Sin encender el MVS instalado en ellos y controlando su trayectoria con el Booster, los ganchos de metal atravesaron los torsos de los akatsukis, que para su alivio no explotaron, y nivelando su posición logró detener su caída.

Suspiró de alivio, al escuchar las llamadas de agradecimiento de los pilotos, y cambió sus controles para llamar al Guren.

- Kallen. Ya terminó. Buen trabajo… Kallen. ¿Kallen? ¿Me escuchas? – Dijo al no recibir respuesta. – ¡KALLEN! Demonios.

- Tranquilízate Suzaku. – Dijo Loyd desde la base en tierra. – Su traje indica que sus signos vitales están bien. Solo esta desmayada.

- Gracias a Dios. – Entonces… recordó lo que había pasado.

Y palideció.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- ZERO. No podremos evitar otro disparo como esos. – Gritó Suzaku por la red en el Ikaruga.

- Aa. Lo se. – Dijo Zero. Con una calma que sugería peligro.

Sin Kallen y el Guren. Con el Haunted Dañado, no existía nadie en toda la fuerza que pudiera desviar otro misil.

Uno más y sería su perdición.

No hubo instrucciones. No había estrategias. Solo una palabra.

- Mónica.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Sorpresa era una palabra un tanto débil para describir los rostros de los tripulantes del puente.

No solo era el impacto de ver el poder destructivo de FLEIA tan cerca. Ver la intensa luz crecer en la noche oscura, apagando la luna y opacando las estrellas. Tampoco era solo ver el tremendo poder de la ola de succión que había hecho que varias personas que estaban de pie cayeran sobre sus traseros por la turbulencia. Ni el impactarse al observar la enorme ola que viajó bajo ellos, haciendo que varias cabinas de los frames eyectados se volcaran y terminaran de hundirse en el oscuro océano.

Pero, saber que los Black Knights habían desviado el FLEIA… estaba más allá de sus expectativas.

Carline, quien al ver la intensa luz gritó de emoción, al ver que Horai seguía virtualmente intacta, tuvo un acceso de frustración. Como si le hubieran Cortado la inspiración justo antes del clímax.

Claro, su cerebro, más acostumbrado a la violencia, la saco de su estado de frustración-sorpresa-impacto lo bastante rápido como para darse cuenta de algo que hasta ese momento, los demás habían ignorado: Los Black Knights aun los estaban atacando.

La nave se sacudió cuando un par de municiones VARIS chocaron contra el escudo MSV que protegía el puente. Los CIVW funcionaban a toda su capacidad obligando a una pequeña nube insistente de Vincent Azules a desplegar sus propios escudos para protegerse.

Los Caesar Knights, furiosos por la posibilidad de perder sus hogares, habían atravesando sin misericordia las líneas de defensa de los Frames Britanos para atacar directamente al Odín.

- ¿Que están haciendo los demás escuadrones? No deben dejar pasar a nadie…

- Zangetsu identificado atravesando las líneas defensivas de babor. – Varias imágenes desplegadas, mostraron al Frame Negro encajando la Seidotou en la unidad de flote de una nave mientras un Akatsuki Rosa remataba con disparos VARIS haciéndola explotar sobrecargando los sistemas de energía, apagando los escudos dejándola vulnerable a la pequeña nube de frames enemigos rosas.

- Ikaruga acercándose al igual que el Gran Britannia… a esta velocidad…

Odyseuss no necesitó que se lo aclararan. No era tan tonto.

Las fuerzas de los Black Knights estaban ahora 3 veces motivadas. La derrota de Bismark. El desvío del FLEIA. Y la perspectiva de perder Horai por otro misil.

No iban a durar mucho.

Carline se levantó de donde estaba para colocarse a su lado una vez más. Agitándole el brazo, suplicándole que disparara de nuevo.

Había terror y emoción en su voz.

- No podemos permitirnos ser derrotados. – Dijo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo de ignorara a su hermanita, poniéndose de pie. – Los Black Knights se están acercando mucho a nosotros. No creo que puedan repetir el milagro de desviar otro misil. Hagan las preparaciones.

Los técnicos asintieron.

Las órdenes se transmitieron al cuarto de armas. Una grúa enorme movió uno de los 5 misiles que le restaban a la nave y lo colocó horizontal en la catapulta especialmente diseñada. Recibiendo la autorización, el responsable pasó su tarjeta de identificación por una consola e ingresó el código especial para preparar la ojiva, e ingresó las coordenadas.

El Misil estaba listo.

El emperador abrió la boca para dar su orden. Mas las palabras nunca brotaron de ella.

Una columna de luz roja, relativamente delgada, no más de metro y medio de ancho atravesó de lado a lado la nave. Derritiendo en milésimas de segundo el metal, vaporizando la carne de los técnicos que por casualidad estaban en su trayectoria. Ni el escudo MSV desplegado al frente de la nave pudo detener el disparo.

El Odín tembló cuando sus sistemas de energía comenzaron a colapsar. En la popa, cerca de los generadores del sistema de flote, varias explosiones los dañaron. En la barriga, gigantescas estructuras circulares que proporcionaban la energía a los escudos se apagaron de golpe. La iluminación falló por segundos mientras la enorme estructura comenzó a temblar.

- Generador principal dañado, se esta sobrecalentando.

- Todos los escudos están fuera de línea.

- Capacidad de vuelo reducida a un 15% comenzamos a caer.

- Bahia de misiles destruida. – Al decir estas palabras, el sakuradite líquido dentro de la mayoría de los misiles hizo ignición, levantando una ampolla en la cubierta superior que reventó en mil pedazos.

Menos mal que el sistema de detonación no estaba activado, por lo que no había peligro para que el Uranio explotara y por ende FLEIA.

Pero fue demasiado para la nave.

- ¿QUE FUE ESO? ¿DE DONDE SALIO ESE DISPARO? – Gritó Carline, dando voz a la pregunta que muchos se hacían en sus cabezas.

El celular de Odyseuss comenzó a vibrar, llamándole la atención.

"¿Schneizel?" Se dijo al ver el origen de la llamada.

- No tengo nada en los radares. Frames enemigos se alejan. Sugiero que evacuemos. – Gritó el primer oficial al Emperador, quien ignorándolo, levantaba su aparato para acercárselo a la oreja.

- Schneizel… - Susurró, apenas haciéndose oír entre la cacofonía de alarmas y gritos de la tripulación.

- Hermano. Felicidades. Debo confesarte que jamás habría pensado que proporcionarías tan valiosa información con tu pequeño juego de guerra. Con esto puedo darme una idea acertada de la verdadera fuerza de Zero y sus aliados. Gracias. Sin embargo debes saber una cosa antes de que mueras.

Odyseuss tragó saliva mientras un nudo le crecía en el estomago.

- Eres incompetente. Siempre lo has sido, y así es como morirás. Pero por lo menos, tu vida pudo servir de algo, ya que me dio lo que necesito para vencer a Zero de una vez por todas. Así que, ¡Alégrate! Al final, fuiste un peón que cumplió perfectamente con su misión. Intenta descansar en paz en el infierno a donde vas. Hasta la vista, hermano.

El celular cortó la comunicación, seguido con el irritante e intermitente tono de la línea cortada.

Sonrió.

Y el que había tratado de negarse que no era más que un Rey Títere en las manos de su hermano más capaz. Trató de ignorar la realidad, engañándose con el deseo de poder demostrar que podía hacerlo. Que era capaz de acabar por si solo con Zero y ganarse de una vez por todas el respeto que merecía.

Tonto.

Un grito agudo lo obligó a levantar la mirada.

El Lancelot Azul, salido de ninguna parte se colocó a menos de 50 metros del frente del puente, cargando un extraño cañón corto con ambas manos.

Odyseuss, se sentó en su trono.

A su izquierda un par de técnicos se sujetaban la cabeza aterrados, mientras otro abandonaba su puesto en un vano intento de huir.

A su derecha, su hermanita estaba petrificada. Terror genuino en su rostro al encontrarse frente a frente con la muerte. Sus piernas temblaban, la sangre huyó de su rostro.

Es mas, una mirada rápida al piso, reveló que un pequeño charco de agua crecía alrededor de una de sus piernas cuando el miedo vació su vejiga.

Odyseuss, suspiró y se recargó en el trono, posando su mirada al frente para observar como el cañón del Stray se encendía con una brillante luz roja.

"Al final es verdad. Soy incompetente…" Se dijo, tomando su muerte con toda la calma y dignidad que merecía. "Pero esta bien… al final, pude hacer algo por mi mismo. Aun si fue un fracaso."

Sonrió.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Cañón Estratégico Portátil DAGON.

Dividido en dos secciones que colgaban bajo la cabina del Stray, fue diseñado para trabajar en conjunto con el Gefjun Stealth instalado en el mismo, para poder volar en medio de las formaciones enemigas sin ser detectado por los radares y de un solo golpe acabar con objetivos claves.

Como todo en el Stray y en el Haunted, era experimental. Por eso Lelouch no deseaba usarlo a menos que fuera necesario.

Como ahora.

Con dos cargas que en potencia podían competir con el disparo del Stark Hadron del Modred, Mónica lo calibró para un disparo de largo alcance y atravesar de puta a punta la nave Odín, acabando con la posibilidad de que disparara otro FLEIA.

Ahora, volaba frente al puente.

En su pantalla podía ver las reacciones de la tripulación. La calma característica de Odyseuss en su trono. El terror en la cara de Carline. La huida inútil de los operarios.

Cerró los ojos.

"Perdóneme, Odyseuss-sama. Pero… es por el futuro." Se disculpó mentalmente y apretó el gatillo.

La carga restante, calibrada para una dispersión media, estallo en la punta del arma desatando un muro compacto de Hadrones.

El cristal del puente reventó. El aire se convirtió en plasma, carbonizando a los tripulantes. Todo aquello que podía quemarse se incendió, con el metal fundiéndose poco a poco y por ultimo, consumirse en una explosión que abrió la parte inferior de la nave, inutilizándola por completo.

El DAGON, con un desperfecto que no había sido detectado, se cubrió de rayos para explotar a su vez, llevándose con el las placas de aleación de los brazos del Stray, destruyendo sus cuchillas, dejándola desarmada.

Pero había terminado.

Encima de ella, el Odín lentamente se movía cayendo con calma hacia el mar. Apenas tocó su superficie y todos los sistemas ya no pudieron ser contenidos.

En una bola de fuego, acabó la vida del 99th Emperador del Imperio Britanno, Odyseuss U Brittania.

Mónica no pudo hacer otra cosa, más que saludar con respeto la piara funeraria del Odín.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Alejado de la batalla, Suzaku observaba el final del enemigo.

Nunca despreció a Odyseuss. Quizás, aparte de Schneizel, fue de los pocos miembros de la realeza quienes nunca lo despreciaron por ser un Britanno Honorario. Incluso un par de veces lo escogió como escolta de honor en algún viaje, presentación pública o fiesta de sociedad.

No pudo evitar sentirse mal por su muerte.

Al igual que Mónica, abrió la cabina del Haunted y en dirección de la explosión del Odín saludó con respeto durante un par de segundos.

- Habla Kururugi Suzaku, regreso a Horai a dejar a Kallen y los frames dañados. Tengan listo un Energy Filler por favor. – Dijo, entrando a la cabina de nuevo, sabiendo que pese a ser hundida la nave principal de la Flota enemiga, aun no terminaba el ataque.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Suspiros de alivio sonaron en el puente del Ikaruga. Más cuando pudieron ver como todas las naves y frames enemigos cesaban su ataque y empezaban a agruparse lejos del campo de batalla.

- Ábranme una línea de comunicación con el ejército enemigo. – Ordenó Zero.

"Espero que quien quede al mando sea razonable. No podemos permitirnos alargar mas este combate."

- Línea Abierta. – Informo Minase.

- Ejercito Britanno. Ambos hemos sufrido grandes pérdidas en esta batalla. Podríamos alargarla hasta el final, pero no solo seria desgastante para ambos, sino que carecería de sentido. Ahora que el Emperador ha muerto, no tiene caso seguir luchando, ya que no tienen razón alguna para seguir atacando Horai. Les propongo un cese al fuego. Todo aquel britanno que haya caído dentro de las aguas territoriales de Horai y la UFN será tratado como prisionero de guerra, respetando las condiciones establecidas en el tratado de Luxemburgo y Moscú. Creo que ya hemos tenido suficientes muertes.

Pausó. Si, era improvisado. Pero la verdad era que si el que quedaba al mando era tan estúpido como para seguir atacando, las tropas sencillamente serían aniquiladas, habiendo sido derrotadas táctica y moralmente.

Sin embargo sus propios hombres estaban agotados, el combate, si bien había sido relativamente corto, no mas de una o dos horas, había tenido tal intensidad, que hasta el mas endurecido combatiente tenía que esta cansado hasta los huesos.

- Habla El Almirante Cassius desde el Avalon. Estoy asumiendo el mando de la flota sobreviviente. Tengo la autorización del Pendragon de cesar el fuego y ordenar la retirada. Informamos que, trataremos de la misma forma a aquellos Black Knights que hayan caído en aguas internacionales y estén al alcance de nuestras tropas. En verdad, no tiene caso prolongar mas este combate.

Zero sonrió. "Estoy autorizado." Si, claro.

Apostaba que Schneizel le estaba reconociendo su victoria, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para decirlo públicamente.

- Que así sea, Almirante. Y si me permite decir algo… En más de 200 años de historia de Britannia, ningún emperador había salido al frente dirigir un combate. Como CEO de los Black Knights, reconozco el valor mostrado por su Majestad Odyseuss y saludo su bravura. Fue alguien admirable.

Jamás tuvo nada en contra de su hermano mayor. Nunca tuvo una razón o motivo para odiarlo o resentirlo. Simplemente era demasiado buena gente, tanto que era la raíz de su incompetencia.

Sin ambición realmente… era tan fácil de ser manipulado. No cabía duda de porque Schneizel lo dejó ser Emperador.

- Agradecemos sus palabras, Zero. Fuerzas Britannias, fuera.

-Bien. – Dijo, regresando a su asiento. – El Combate ha terminado.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Por supuesto, esto no significó que todos regresaron a descansar a sus casas. Todo aquel frame que aún podía volar y moverse, salió para rastrear el área y recuperar las cabinas eyectadas. Barcos zarparon para recoger las balsas donde los sobrevivientes de las naves esperaban a ser rescatados.

Incluso, decenas de pequeñas lanchas con tripulación Britanna fueron recuperadas y sus sobrevivientes atendidos con toda la humanidad posible. Claro, bajo custodia.

En los hangares, los pilotos de los frames dañados se tomaban un respiro.

Todou, dejando a un Zangetsu castigado, se dirigió al hospital de la base para pasar lista a los pilotos del Shikisen. Y asegurarse que Chba estaba bien.

Mónica, descendiendo de la cabina del Stray, se dejó caer sobre su trasero con las piernas entumidas gracias a la cabina. Una recluta voluntaria, no mayor de los 15 años, le ofreció una botella de agua de sabor y un emparedado, que recibió con toda la gratitud posible.

Zero, permanecía en el Ikaruga, supervisando las operaciones, en guardia por supuesto, por si algún genio estratégico Britanno deseaba montar un ataque sorpresa.

C.C., agotada, dormía abrazada a su peluche de Cheese-kun en el sofá del puente, después de haber vaciado 2 cajas de Pizza de pepperoni con extraqueso.

Un poco lejos de allí, Los Félix Knights, siendo los más descansados, montaban guardia en sus frames.

Suzaku, parado con la cabina abierta termino de vaciar su botella de agua en la cabeza sintiendo como sus músculos protestaban por el duro castigo del combate con Bismark.

Ni siquiera quería pensar como estaba Kallen.

- Oi, jefe. – Habló Tamaki, acercándose en su Vincent Negro, abriendo la cabina para verlo directamente. - ¿Por qué no nos deja a nosotros la labor de vigilancia y se va ha descansar?

Después de ver el poder de Suzaku, descubrió que se había ganado su respeto. En especial después de que lo salvo un par de veces en la fugaz batalla que precedió al FLEIA.

- Gracias… pero es deber de los superiores quedarse en su posición hasta el final. Mejor apréndete eso, por si tengo que dejarte al frente del escuadrón.

- ¿Eh? – Se sorprendió… Una cosa era ser el segundo al mando… pero ir al frente. – Ah… claro.

- Aprecio tu preocupación. Pero, si quieres hacerme un favor… ¿Todavía te queda agua?

- Si, claro. Tome. – Dijo.

Bueno… tal vez aventar la botella de agua con fuerza no fue la mejor idea que tuvo.

Suzaku siguió la mirada la enorme parábola del envase, pasar a 2 metros sobre su cabeza y caer al mar varios metros atrás.

- Ah... este… - Tamaki se sonrojó.

- Creo que trabajaremos un poco en tu puntería mas adelante. – Dijo Suzaku sonriendo. – Regresa a tu posición, no creo que el escuadrón de relevo tarde mucho.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

El reporte preliminar del censo en los refugios, indicaba que más del 95% de la población estaba a salvo. La mayoría de los edificios tenían daños mínimos, producto de la ola levantada por el FLEIA. Un poco de limpieza y vidrios nuevos seria suficiente. Unos pocos habían sido destruido por algunos misiles durante el primera ataque con unas cuantas personas dentro que se rehusaron a entrar a los refugios.

Contabilizando las victimas civiles, poco más de 1000 de ellas fallecieron.

Si contaban las bajas entre los militares, se mantuvieron debajo del 10%. No era tan mala cifra, pero aun así significaba que mas de 1500 soldados perecieron en el ataque.

Kaguya, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con los escombros o c alguna persona apurada en el camino, terminaba de leer los informes.

Estaba junto con varios responsables inspeccionando los daños a la ciudad.

Pudo ver como de manera ordenada, las personas salían de los refugios y se abrazaban entre si, alegres de que el combate terminó. Se arremangaron las mangas y empezaron a trabajar.

Había deseado estar en la base, lista para recibir con brazo abiertos a Zero y darle una "felicitación" especial. Hasta se había puesto una ropa interior conseguida vía internet por Villeta que le daba un nuevo significado a la palabra "atrevida".

Pero como figura publica, y representanta de la UFN, se esperaba que estuviera cerca de los civiles, mostrándoles su preocupación y haciéndoles saber que todo estaba bien.

Y hacía un buen trabajo.

Las cuadrillas de limpieza se organizaron en cuestión de minutos, habiendo sido planeadas con semanas de antelación en cuanto supieron del ataque de Odyseuss. Todo en preparación de los efectos colaterales de la batalla. Y lo mas importante: La certeza absoluta de que Zero les brindaría la victoria.

Zero. Lelouch-sama.

TENIA que obligarlo de alguna forma a ser más abierto con sus propios sentimientos. Si, le daba un poco de celos que C.C. fuera su esposa favorita, pero como dirigente y símbolo, era necesario para consolidar su significado y posición, además de dar más seguridad, que tuviera un descendiente.

C.C., en todo ese tiempo no se lo había dado. Kallen parecía que se estaba distanciando de él. Así que era deber de ella, su esposa oficial, asegurar que el nombre de Zero permaneciera durante mucho tiempo.

Por eso era su esposa. Por eso lo amaba.

Por eso… había conseguido por internet algo de esencia de mandrágoras, que aseguraban aumentar el deseo hasta al hombre mas frio.

Si… si tan solo pudiera añadirlo en su bebida en secreto. Asegurarse de estar cerca cuando hiciera efecto. Entonces… la tomaría en sus… bueno no podía decir que "fuertes brazos" pero esa era la idea después de todo. Colocaría su rostro cerca del suyo y vería en sus ojos el amor tan profundo que le tenía. En respuesta la besaría con candente pasión. Desataría la cinta de su vestido, dejándolo caer, revelando el conjunto de seda y encaje minimalista comprado en www. hotcloth. com/ sexywear/ dirtypassion. htm (¡en oferta!). Prendado por su figura, la llevaría cargando hasta su habitación, en donde desataría al monstruo que DEBE tener oculto y entonces…

- Kaguya –sama.

…se colocará encima de ella, cubriéndola con su estilizado cuerpo…

-Kaguya-sama.

… y la hará suya con toda la ternura del mundo, susurrándole palabras hermosas a cada momento…

- ¡Kaguya-sama! ¿Se encuentra bien?

La pequeña chica parpadeó abriendo los ojos.

Una de sus asistentes se acercó para tocarle la frente.

- ¿Esta resfriada? Tiene la cara muy roja.

- ¡No es justo! Siempre nos interrumpen cuando… ¿eh? – Por un momento pensó "trágame tierra" antes de recuperar la compostura. – ¡Ejem! Estoy bien, no hay problema.

Ser política le permitía mentir descaradamente, con una sonrisa, y engañar hasta sus colaboradores mas cercanos.

Tenia que dejar de leer todas esas novelas Shojo para adultos…

La asistente dejó escapar una gota de sudor que despareció cuando recordó o que deseaba decirle.

- ¡Es verdad! Kaguya-sama, hay una persona que quiere verla con urgencia.

- ¿A mi? – Se dijo cuando un voluntario ayudaba a una mujer a caminar.

Herida, con el brazo en un cabestrillo y aun húmeda por el agua de la ola del FLEIA.

- Kaguya-sama. Por favor. Tengo que ver a Zero-sama.

- Sayoko-san.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Kallen despertó, mirando el techo del cuarto de hospital.

El olor a antisépticos le caló en la nariz mientras trataba con dificultad de incorporarse de la cama.

Tal vez no debió hacerlo. El dolor le paralizó la respiración, obligándola a gemir y dejarse caer de nuevo en el colchón. Sus brazos cubrieron sus costados mientras luchaba por respirar de nuevo.

- No creo conveniente que hagas eso aún. – Habló una voz a su derecha.

Fue allí cuando prestó atención a la habitación.

Decenas de arreglos florales, globos, incluso peluches con tarjetas cubrían los muebles, sillones y demás.

Parecía una mezcla de florería y tienda de regalos.

- Todou-san. – Dijo Kallen identificando al hombre sentado en el único sofá libre, leyendo lo que parecía un reporte.

- Será mejor que no se esfuerces. Tienes por lo menos 4 costillas rotas, así como pequeños desgarres en el abdomen. Nos tenías preocupados, dormiste 2 días seguidos.

- Dos días… ¿entonces? Britannia…

- Krushevski-san usó el DAGON para destruir al Odin. Gracias a eso los sobrevivientes cesaron el fuego y se retiraron de Horai.

- Ya veo…

Apretando los dientes, se ayudó con los codos para sentarse. Le desesperaba estar acostada tanto tiempo.

Todou, se levantó de inmediato para ayudarle, pasándole después un vaso con agua que bebió con gratitud.

- Dos días… ¿y todo esto? – Señaló con la mirada los regalos.

- No has visto todos. Son por parte de las personas de Horai. El Lobby del hospital está repleto de ellos. Todos son para agradecerte por haber salvado la isla del FLEIA.

- Entiendo… - Dijo, volviendo a tocar con su mano las apretadas vendas de sus costados.

- Ah, es verdad. Lakshata, quería que te diera esto. La sacó de la cabina del Guren. Parece que es importante para ti, ¿verdad? -Todou le puso en las manos una maltrecha flor de papel.

"Los Black Knights nos protegen."

- Bueno… lo mejor será que te deje descansar. Informaré al medico que recobraste la conciencia y vendré a verte mas tarde…

Kallen parecía no estarlo escuchando. Miraba con intensidad la pequeña flor en sus manos.

"Nos protegen."

- Todou-san. Lo hice bien ¿verdad? – Dijo en voz débil, con los ojos. – Yo… protegí la Isla. Pero… Guren… él…

Empezó a temblar, cerrando con cuidado las manos alrededor de la figura, protegiéndola.

- Guren me… y yo… yo iba a morir, pero… Guren… el me…

Cerraba los ojos, levantando las manos cerca de su cara. Un par de lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse cerca de sus parpados.

- Pero está bien, ¿verdad? Horai esta a salvo. Aun así. Yo… no puedo…

Todou sonrió.

A veces era tan difícil recordar que no eran más que niños. A una edad a la que deberían preocuparse por un barro antes de la fiesta de graduación. Obtener una buena calificación en un examen. Seguir la última moda.

No deberían estar montados en maquinas, colocando su vida en peligro cada 5 minutos. No deberían ser responsables de la salvación de un millón de personas. No deberían conocer la cara de la muerte tan cerca.

Solo eran niños.

- Kallen. – Dijo con suavidad mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a ella.

- Yo… lo hice… lo hice bien. Yo…

- Así es Kallen. Hiciste un magnífico trabajo. – Dijo Todou, mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por la espalda de la chica y la abrazaba. – Hiciste un maravilloso trabajo. Me siento orgulloso de ti. En verdad.

La tensión acumulada de los últimos meses, el salvarse de milagro de morir. Perder su amada maquina. Todo se le junto en ese momento.

Y esas palabras, fueron su escape.

- Gracias. Gracias. – Dijo mientras se dejaba abrazar por el hombre y empezaba a llorar en su pecho.

Todou acariciaba con ternura su espalda, calmándola sintiendo como sus estrechos hombros se sacudían mientras, como una niña, empezó a llorar.

- En verdad, eres alguien admirable.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

A un lado de la puerta, cargando una canasta de frutas, Nagisa Chiba escuchaba la conversación de ambos.

Sin saber como debería sentirse por ello.

Nunca había escuchado a Todou-san hablar de forma tan amable y gentil. Mucho menos abrazar a si a alguien. Sonreír con ternura mientras consolaba a Kouzki.

¡Kozuki!

Apretó con fuerza el asa de la canasta y en silencio se retiró.

Ocultando sus propias lagrimas de su rostro.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

_Todo iba de acuerdo con el plan._

_Rollo, había __conseguido montarse en un Sutherland con un sistema de vuelo y salía al frente del pequeño transporte._

_Sayoko, prometiéndole a Nunnally que la llevaría con Lelouch, había asegurado su silla de ruedas en las clavijas especiales de la nave para que no se moviera y le colocó el cinturón de seguridad._

_El Piloto, uno de los que se infiltraron elevaba la potencia de la nave para salir del hangar del edificio de gobierno._

_- Es el FLEIA, retírense, rápido. – Habló la voz de Claudio Darton por la red ante la vista de una pequeña esfera de luz rosada que flotaba encima del edificio._

_En el radar del transporte, las marcas amigas y enemigas se separaban con rapidez, dándoles campo libre para la retirada, así como transmitiendo urgencia._

_- Sayoko-san, sujétese. Voy a despegar a máxima velocidad. – Dijo Kimura, el piloto._

_Con una pequeña sacudida, el trasporte incrementó su velocidad, lo más rápido que podía permitirse._

_Sayoko mantenía el equilibrio detrás de__ la silla de Nunnally, preparada para actuar su algo pasaba. Afuera, por el vidrio de las ventanas una intensa luz rosada empezaba a dominar el cielo, superando las estrellas, la luna, y haciéndose casi tan fuerte como el sol._

_El transporte, con mas suerte que habilidad del piloto, picó para ganar velocidad y lograr escapar de ser tragados por la luz._

_De haber tenido oportunidad, habrían visto como la torre mayor del edificio se desintegraba en millones de pequeñas partículas que eran tragadas sin miramientos por el FLEIA._

_Kimura, levantó la nariz del aparato, nivelando su vuel__o, volando a baja altura por una de las principales avenidas del asentamiento. Arriba de él, numerosos frames escapaban a su vez, alejándose lo más rápido posible de la esfera asesina._

_- ¿Qué esta pa__sando, Sayoko-san? – Gritó Nunnally, cuando el transporte dejó de moverse, estabilizándose. Podía estar ciega, pero le era fácil saber cuando el vehiculo donde estaba se paraba, subía o bajaba._

_- No lo se con exactitud, Nunnally-sama. Parece que una bomba estalló o algo parecido._

_El pulso de la kunoichi se tranquilizó cuando la intensidad de la luz rosada disminuya poco a poco, significando que se alejaban efectivamente del radio de esa extraña explosión._

_Extraña… en especial por ser silenciosa._

_- Pero parece que todo está bien. En un momento más, le garantizo que podrá reunirse con Lelou…_

_No pudo terminar._

_La poderosa onda de succión que no esperaban castigó de manera implacable la pequeña nave. Kimura aumentó la potencia a los estabilizadores mientras buscaba la manera de ascender para reducir el riesgo de estrellarse._

_Nunnally gritó, al sentir como todo su mundo de sensaciones giraba a su alrededor, y sentir como los brazos de Sayoko buscaban darle más protección, abrazándola para que se mantuviera en su silla._

_La otrora criada levantó la cabeza, mirando al frente, a las ventanas de la cabina del piloto, en especial cuando escucho a Kimura gritar un "¡No puede ser!"_

_Un par de Sutherlands se estrellaban mutuamente 100 metros frente a ellos, desmembrándose en una bola de fuego._

_Kimura, trato de proteger su cara cuando uno de los brazos impactó de lleno con la cabina destruyéndola y matándolo instantáneamente._

_El brazo continuó su trayectoria, abriendo el techo de la nave, modificando súbitamente la presión del aire, succionando todo a su paso._

_Nunnally sintió como su cuerpo intentaba levantarse de su silla, siendo restringida solo por el cinturón de seguridad. No le tomó mucho imaginarse que Sayoko no contaba con esa protección._

_La mujer fue levantada como un papel ante la succión, mientras la barriga del transporte se estrellaba con el piso, arrastrándose y sacando chispas. Las pequeñas manos de la chica tomaron la tela de sus manos en un intento de retenerla._

_Pero era imposible._

_Nunnally sintió como un par de sus uñas ser rompían mientras desgarraba la tela y perdía el contacto con la persona que prometió llevarla con su hermano. Agitó las manos en el aire, gritando, llorando, siendo sacudida con violencia._

_Sayoko, levantada varios metros del suelo, con desesperación __vio como el transporte atravesaba la bola de fuego que eran los Sutherland, y a su vez, añadía fuerza a la explosión._

_Gritó, lloró, todo mientras giraba en el aire sin la posibilidad de tener una esperanza por la chica._

_Tal vez fue suerte, no había otra explicación. Pero cayó con fuerza en el techo de un vehículo, doblándolo, rompiendo los vidrios._

_El dolor la atormentó, compitiendo con la desesperación de saber muerta a la persona que intentaba salvar. Trató de incorporarse, para descubrir que le era imposible sentir sus extremidades. Poco a poco, la sensibilidad de su cuerpo se perdía. La sangre se acumuló a su alrededor._

_Minutos después, cuando las personas asustadas salieron de los edificios circundantes, encontraron a una mujer con extraña vestimenta. Arriba de un auto colapsado, anegándose en su propia sangre._

_Con los ojos abiertos, vacíos._

_Como si estuviera muerta._

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- Según lo médicos, estuve en coma por más de un mes. – Dijo Sayoko, sujetando una taza de té, en la mesa del comedor del Ashura. – Aparentemente me tuvieron conectada a un aparato por 15 días antes de aventurarse a desconectarlo. Cuando desperté, no podía recordar nada. Así que por los siguientes 2 meses, en el hospital prisión me ayudaron a rehabilitarme y poder caminar de nuevo.

- ¿No podías hacerlo? – Preguntó Lelouch, sorbiendo una gaseosa en una de las sillas.

- Parece que mi espalda quedó lastimada, pero fue rápido. Pase el resto de mi tiempo haciendo grullas de papel. Me ayudaron a recordar.

Sonrió, mientras en una servilleta hacía los dobleces que la transformarían en un pájaro estilizado.

En los últimos 2 días, tanto los KoZ como Zero estuvieron demasiado ocupados en guardia, verificando los escuadrones y en misiones de rescate. Cuando Kaguya pudo hacerle saber que Sayoko estaba viva, de inmediato ordenó que la llevaran a Ashura donde fue recibida entre abrazos por parte de Lelouch y C.C, y asentimientos de respeto por parte de Suzaku y Mónica.

Fue en el comedor, a solas, cuando pudo al fin rendir su reporte.

- Sayoko, tu crees que Nunnally… - Aventuró Suzaku, sintiéndose miserable al saberse culpable por el FLEIA. Tan solo para ver a la criada sacudir su cabeza con tristeza.

- Lo siento Su-san. Vi como el transporte estalló. No pude hacer nada para… - Sus manos apretaron con fuerza la taza, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al sentir claramente su fracaso.

- Sayoko-san, tranquila. No había nada que pudiera hacer. – Dijo Mónica, sentada a su lado, mientras colocaba gentilmente su mano en el hombro de ella. – Aun si hubiera podido sacarla de la nave, dudo que ambas hubieran sobrevivido a la caída.

- Es verdad. Es un milagro que estés viva. – Concluyó C.C., confortando a su vez a Lelouch, quien tragaba duro y reunía todas sus fuerzas para no llorar por su hermana. – ¿Verdad, Lelouch?

Sin embargo se forzó a sonreír.

- Si. En verdad me alegro que estés bien. Solo es que… al saber que estabas aquí… bueno, creo que eso nos hizo tener esperanzas.

- Lo se. Lamento no haber podido hacer más.

- Basta, no tiene caso seguir presionando el asunto. – Dijo para terminar con la autocompasión. Después de todo, Nunnally ya había sido llorada. Encerrarse en seguir recordando que no estaba con ellos solo era más desgastante. Mas cuando habían jurado hacer realidad su sueño del mundo amable.

- Pero… si despertaste hace un par de días, ¿Cómo llegaste a Horai? Todos los vuelos y barcos han estado sumamente restringidos desde que Odyseuss declaró la guerra. – Preguntó Mónica, entendiendo las palabras de Lelouch, esperando que la conversación pudiera pasar a terrenos menos escabrosos.

Bien, nunca fue tan cercana a Nunnally como el resto, pero sabia de ella lo suficiente como para saber lo importante que había sido para sus camaradas.

- Oh, eso. Si, me di cuenta de ello, así que no me quedó opción más que nadar hasta aquí.

Hubo parpadeos.

- Ah, disculpa… ¿dijiste nadar? – Preguntó Suzaku.

- Así es, Su-san. – Dijo, recordando el sobrenombre que un año atrás concordaron que sería el indicado para Suzaku. – En un puerto usé una vieja cámara de automóvil para llevar algo de comida y agua y en la noche la arrastré. Afortunadamente las corrientes en esta época del año me ayudaron a llegar más rápido.

Parpadeos de nuevo. En especial al ver la sonrisa de orgullo en la cara de Sayoko.

- Pero, ¡son cientos de Kilómetros hasta a Horai! – Exclamó Mónica, intuyendo que lo que decía era verdad.

- Oh si. Por eso me tardé varios días. En un punto me asusté cuando el cielo se nubló y no pude saber en que dirección andar. El agua se me acabó… pero pude llegar. Lo malo es que la batalla ya había empezado.

- No puedo creerlo. Es imposible hacer eso. – Habló la voz de la experiencia C.C. Si incluso ella, cuando escapó de la prisión de Davie Jones el año pasado, murió una docena de veces mientras nadaba a la orilla mas cercana. Una humana normal como ella…

- No es imposible. Cuando era niña, años antes de que Britannia invadiera Japón, mi padre y yo realizamos el mismo viaje varias veces. El decía que era una forma de entrenar legada por uno de sus maestros… creo que se llamaba Gendo Saotome… no Genma Saotome. Yo siempre supe que era por falta de dinero. – Y volvió a sonreír, definitivamente orgullosa.

Los chicos seguían sin creerlo.

- Ok, físicamente es posible. – Dijo Lelouch. – Felicidades Sayoko, por esa proeza.

- ¡EH! –Gritaron los tres incrédulos.

- C.C., las balas en la cabeza no te afectan. Mónica, puedes vencer a 5 soldados armados con solo un brazo y Suzaku… tu esquivas balas. ¿Porque es tan increíble que ella no pueda nadar desde Japón hasta acá?

De haber estado al aire libre, una brisa hubiera pasado entre ellos… arrastrando una planta rodante.

Sayoko, termino su taza de te.

- Bien… supongo que todos seguimos cansados así que, terminemos esto por ahora. Una vez mas Sayoko, me alegra que estés aquí.

- Muchas gracias Lelouch-sama. – Dijo ella poniéndose de pié y haciendo una reverencia. – Por cierto… aquel hombre alto…ah Jeremiah-san…

- Fue capturado… o eso creemos. – Informó Suzaku. – Aun necesitamos confirmarlo.

- Ah… que lastima.

- Su Majestad. – Habló uno de los britanos esclavizados, entrando con urgencia al comedor. – Tenemos una llamada privada para usted desde Pendragon. La han autentificado como del Príncipe Schneizel.

- Ja. Hasta que al fin se digna a llamar ese sujeto. – Dijo Lelouch, sonriendo. – Correcto, pásala a mi despacho, en un momento la tomaré.

El técnico saludó y partió a cumplir su orden.

- Creo que el descanso será mas tarde. ¿Por qué no me acompañan? Serna interesante para todos. – Dijo, incrementando su sonrisa.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Sentado en su escritorio, con sus Knights a los lados, Lelouch saludó al rostro de Schneizel por el monitor principal de la habitación.

Ambos tenían sonrisas ganadoras, tomándose el tiempo de estudiar los ojos de su adversario para tratar de escrutar sus intenciones, sus planes y debilidades.

- Debo felicitarte, Lelouch. Ganar una pelea, superado 4 a uno no es una hazaña de poca importancia. Así como tu Suzaku. Derrotar a Bismark… No puedo ver a Kouzuki, pero derrotar a Gino tampoco es poco. Y tu Mónica, ¿sabes lo deprimida que estuvo Nonnette cuando supo de tu traición?

- Puede saludarla de mi parte, Su Alteza. – Dijo con seriedad. Sin sentirse intimidada por el comentario.

Después de todo, aparte de Cornelia, era quien mejor conocía a Nonnette como para saber que esa mujer no se deprimía. Ella era de armas tomar, así que lo mas seguro es que estuviera entrenando para vencerla en combate… como si no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte ya…

- Dudo que te hayas tomado la molestia de llamar para felicitarnos. Alguien que lanza a su hermano al matadero confiándole la vanguardia del ataque… no habla muy bien de ti.

- El Emperador quiso encargarse de limpiar la reputación de Britannia y lo arriesgó todo por ello. Tu mismo lo reconociste.

- Si… como si no te conociera.

- Sin embargo el propósito de esta llamada es para anunciarte algo. Con la muerte de Odyseuss y Carline, quien insistió en acompañarlo, Britannia se ha quedado sin cabeza política… al menos hasta que se haba el anuncio del nuevo emperador.

Carline… bueno, es explica las tácticas semi-sádicas que mostró en batalla.

- Vaya, asumo entonces que al fin asumirás la responsabilidad que siempre soñaste. Aunque, si mal no recuerdo, constantemente negabas tu ambición.

- No, claro que no. Ser emperador es demasiado para alguien como yo. Además, como primer Ministro, puedo hacer mejores cambios y beneficiar a la gente que en un puesto que me ataría permanentemente a una sola ciudad y a un solo puesto. No. Existe una persona mucho mas capacitada para ser la representante de las intenciones de Britannia de acabar la guerra y traer la paz a este lastimado planeta.

- ¿A si? No puedo imaginarme quien puede tener tan nobles ambiciones. – Dijo sarcástico, acomodándose en su asiento. – ¿Guniver? ¿O acaso Cornelia? No puedo imaginarme a ellas llevar a cabo sus "nobles" intenciones.

- Je. No. Ellas… tienen otras responsabilidades. Veras, existe una persona que esta dispuesta a darlo todo por traer la paz. Es mas, puedo asegurarte que su sueño es:... – Pausó dramáticamente, como buscando las palabras adecuadas. – Hacer un mundo amable para todos.

La sonrisa de Lelouch se perdió. Suzaku se revolvió un poco en su posición.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Sin embargo, esa persona esta muy… triste por el rumbo que ustedes dos, han tomado en sus vidas. Las atrocidades que han hecho debido a su ambición.

- ¿De quien esta hablando, Su Alteza Schneizel? – La voz de Suzaku se oía un poco tensa.

El presentimiento de que algo mal iba a pasar era palpable.

- Oh, lo lamento. Creo que debí ser mas especifico. Me refiero a ella…

La camara se movió un poco a la derecha.

Fue… como ver a un fantasma. De alguna forma, lo era.

- Onii-sama, Suzaku-san. Yo… soy su enemiga.

Nunnally Vi Brittania levantó su delicada cabeza, como si tratara de verlos con sus ojos cerrados.

- No los perdonaré por lo que han hecho.

No había nada que decir.

Simplemente… no pudieron.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Ending: Memories - Within Temptation [http: //www. aimini. net/view/? fid=i0afebUDA3QmzVRCXQeA ]

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

N.A.

Lo dicho, para este capitulo, llené mi cabeza de Gothic Rock de Within Temptation (aunque algnas de sus lestras rayan en la herejia) y de allí saldrá al menos el opening y ending de los proximo capitulo tambien.

Aclaraciones:

1.- El Combate de Modred Vs. Sutherland Seig no lo describí, porqe seguramente tods ya vieron esa pelea. Teniendo frames iguales, no habia mucho que describir. Mas que el Jaque de Schneizel al final.

2.- He recibido un par de comentarios referente a la Excalibur co Gino. Hay quienes no concuerdan que un arma tan potente est en manos de alguien que al final sacó la casta Yamato de su sangre transformandose en un EMO idiota arrastrado por Kallen. Pero que puedo decir, es canon. Y para alguien como el Guren cuyo ataque principal es del tpo energetico a corto alcance, las espadas de absorcion es la pero arma con la que se puede enfrentar. Espero haber sido decoroso en se combate.

3.- Repito, Monica no brilló mucho, pero es porque le falta sus Dokkou, escudos pesados que pueden ser usados como armas. Dense una vuelta a la ficha del Stray en "Como seria tu Knightmare Frame ideal?" En el fr de Code Geass para conocerlo. Ademas, tenía a tda costa que mantner a salvo a DAGON.

4.- Confieso que el Bismark Vs. Suzaku me tuvo de cabeza durante mucho tiempo. Pues ambos son el enemigo perfecto para el otro. La explicacion del Geass de Bismark NO es oficial. Sino un razonamiento logico que se me ocurrió despues de pensarlo demasiado. Despues de todo, fue gracias a la velocidad que el Albion derrotó al Galahad en la serie. Asi que con maqunas similares, Suzaku tenía que ponerlo tdo en la batalla.

5.- Carline... en la sere se muestra como amante de las guerras. Por un tiempo quise ponerla como una Dorothy Catalonia de Gundam Wing... pero recorde un poco la historia de Ivan "el Terrible", creo que era un Zar Ruso. Se dice que cuando era niñ se divertá aventndo gats desde las murallas del castillo para ver como se estrellaban en el piso. Se fue haciendo tan sadico, que en su adolecencia caminaba por las calles disfrazado para encotrar pordioseros y matarlos a palos y patadas, para divertirse. Esta niña... digams que estaba a medio camino. Ademas que si algo me ha enseñado la serie "Mentes Criminales" es que muchos asesinos Seriales generalmente lo hacen porque se excitan con la muerte. Osea: Monica le hiz un favor a la humnidad.

6.- No se enojen conmigo por la destrucción del Guren. Era hasta cierto punto necesaria. Despues de todo Kallen TIENE que recbir unas nuevas y mejores alas. Dat curioso: Mientras estaba escribiendo esa parte, el reproductor toó sn que me diera cuenta la cancin de Broken, de Seether y Amy Lee. Cuando releí esa parte, en epecial cuando Kallen grita "Gureeen" la canción llegó a su climax "'Cause I'm Broken when i'm open. And I don't feel lke i'm strong enough" en el penultimo coro, despues de los intrumentos... se me enchinó la piel se me izo un nudo en la garganta. Llamenme sentimental pero... Por eso puse el lnk. Si leen con pausa, la musuca le añada un extra estupendo.

7.- Schneizel... estoy decidido a hacerlo un gran SOB. Nunca me tagé eso de que "No tiene ninguna ambición." Eso es mentira. Creo que termiaré de sellar ese personaje en el proximo capitulo en algo que, apuesto, hará que TODOS ustedes lo odien.

8.- Kallen y Todou. ¿Acaso no es tierno? Al princiio pernse que era u exagerado OOC, pero... Kallen esta solita despues de todo. Prdió su Guren ¿No es raon para que se ponga a llorar? Y Todou, el puede ser paternal cuando se lo propone. Si no me creen, vean cuando escapa de la carcel en R1 y se enfrenta a Suzaku. ¿No le da un consejo que lo saca de dudas aunque es signifique que sea un terrble enemigo suyo? Esas son las palabras que se esperarian de un padre. Asi como en la batlla final. Donde le recrimina convertirse en un ser que solo busca poder y posicion social. Habla mucho de él enfrntarse a Suzaku con un frame medio destruido. Igual, com o un padre desepcionad.

9.- Sayoko... no pude evitar colocar una referencia de Ranma ½. Se me hizo tan propio de ella... esper no ofender a nadie.

10.- No se me ocurri´otra forma de rpesentar a Nunna-chan. Su aparicion en el Cap 22 fue tan perfecta que no pued ser superada. Ta tengo la onverzacin entre ellos para el prox capitulo. Lulu y Suzaku entraran en su EMO-mode? Acaso mandaran al diablo todo? Ya lo veremos. Schneizel eres un SOB!

Saludos y agradecimients a Kurotsuki Shie, Drag Fire (ya les contest por PM) y a Chantal_Li_ Britannia. (A ti no porque no tengo ni tu correo, pero alli esta! Mas de Bismark!) Lectores e FF.

Jarnall, Kinnich, Aeretr y rayde999 (Nivek123... se que lo leiste, y se de tus difcultades con la maquina) en Foros Mc Anime. Gracias, sus comentarois dan motvacion para seguir con esto.

En el siguiente capitulo:

**Capitulo 10 "White Queen"**

(Whenever she is raging, She takes all life away. Haven't you seen? Haven't you seen? The Ruins of our Wolrd.)

"¿Cual es tu jugada Schneizel? Mantuviste a Nunnally escondida todo este tiempo para usarla como carta en mi contra ¿verdad? La jugast bien. Oh si que la usaste bien. Sabes perfectamente lo que significa para mi, y por ende el hecho que me esta obligando a luchar directament en su contra.

Por eso... yo..." – Lelouch Vi Britannia.


	11. White Queen

_[Hace un año]_

_Ella estaba recostada en uno de los sofás de la sala de descanso del Avalon. El frente de Bielorrusia había estado lleno de combates intensos. No solamente por los nuevos Vladimir y Soyutz con los que contaban los rebeldes, sino por las unidades especiales de séptima generación que de alguna manera se las arreglaron para tener._

_Eran tan buenas, que le habían dado los suficientes problemas a la milicia normal como para requerir la ayuda de los Rounds. Y eran TAN buenas, que el mismo Emperador designo a 5 Rounds para doblegarlos de forma rápida y vergonzosa._

_Esa era la clase de victoria que le agradaba__ a su Majestad._

_Su propio Modred había sido dañado al encontrarse de repente bajo el fuego intenso de varias naves terrestres. Habría sido destruido, de no ser por la afortunada intervención de__ Gino y Suzaku. Dorothea y Luciano hacían destrozos en la retaguardia enemiga mientras tanto, dejándoles a ellos la labor de abrir huecos para la milicia normal._

_Después__ de menos de una semana, Bielorrusia, Área 21 ahora, aceptó los términos de la rendición después de que su orgulloso ejército fue exterminado por completo._

_Y ella estaba aburrida._

_Bueno, no era novedad. Su frame en reparaciones en el hangar del Avalon. Los Knights Of Ten y Four de regreso a Pendragon y el resto quedando al mando de Gino para "limpiar" en lo que Schneizel terminaba de hacer las últimas negociaciones para dejar a James G. Britannia como gobernador del Área. _

_Así__ que lo único que podía hacer era esperar. _

_Y le desesperaba._

_La Blackberry que había comprado hace dos años tenía las teclas muy desgastadas por el uso. La memoria saturada, y la conexión G3 que se hacía cada vez más lenta le causaba frustración, en especial cuando quería subir a su blog las imágenes en alta definición de la cámara._

_Había pensado en comprar una nueva, pero ser un Round no era algo que le dejara mucho tiempo. Tenía que entrenarse, usar simuladores, mantener su condición física, sus reflejos._

_Y Beatrice le exigía mantener su papeleo al día. Si claro. ¿A que horas?_

_Al terminar de actualizar, dejó el aparato en una pequeña mesa al lado del sofá, se sentó y estiró los brazos. _

_Pasaba la media noche, debió haberse dormido hace horas. Y lo raro era que Gino no la hubiera llevado cargando en hombros hasta su habitación para obligarla a dormir. A veces era algo… fastidioso con su actitud de "hermano mayor" (O así lo nombró Cecile-san el otro día) pero no podía evitar sentirse… algo, después de que era arrojada a la cama y arropada por el rubio._

_Es mas, un par de veces hasta le leía un cuento._

_Caperucita roja se la sabia de memoria a base de escucharla una y otra vez. Y jamás entendió porque el lobo no emboscó a la niña en el bosque en vez de tener que disfrazarse de anciana._

_Era ilógico._

_Durante un momento consideró la opción de tumbarse de nuevo en el sofá e intentar quedarse dormida. Tal vez__ Gino la vería y la llevaría a su cuarto._

_O en su defecto, uno de los feos tipos de la Tripulación la vería y le llevaría una de las ásperas cobijas de reglamento de las barracas y amanecería con urticaria en la mañana._

_Oh, decisiones, decisiones._

_Suspiró. Lo mejor era lo más sencillo. Se puso de pié y caminó a la puerta para dirigirse a su camarote._

_La sonriente cara de__ Gino se interpuso en su camino al abrirse la puerta corrediza._

_- ¿No me digas que te vas ha dormir? – Dijo, sorprendiéndola y haciendo que retrocediera un paso._

_- Es tarde. – Contestó, recobrando la compostura. Sobresaltándose de nuevo cuando algo se rozaba insistentemente en sus piernas. – Arthur._

_- Nya__a. – Saludó el gato, usando una de sus patas para golpearle la piel, exigiendo ser cargado._

_- ¿Y eso cuando te ha preocupado? – Dijo, viendo como el gato era recogido y acomodado en el pecho de la chica._

_- Es tarde. – Repitió Anya. _

_- Ash. A veces eres tan aburrida. ¡Suzaku! ¿Me haces favor?_

_Empujando un carrito de la cafetería, Suzaku entró al cuarto. Llevaba una caja bastante grande encima, adornada con un listón rojo y un enorme moño._

_- ¿Nani? – Dijo ella, señalando el objeto._

_- No lo s__é. Pregúntale a él. – Dijo El Knight Of Seven encogiéndose de hombros. – Me obligó a venir._

_- Vamos hombre, no seas tan frío. ¿Sabes? Ese es tu problema principal. Deberías soltarte un poco más. Somos jóvenes, estamos en la plenitud de nuestra vida. Deberíamos gozar de todas las diversiones que tiene, aprovechando nuestra juventud al máximo. – Gino, en su monologo, había llegado al centro de la habitación, abriendo los brazos y mirando al techo en la clásica pose del predicador._

_Para avergonzarse un poco al saberse ignorado por ambos chicos. Una cargando al gato y acariciándole la cabeza. Otro siendo mordido por su supuesta mascota._

_- Ejem. Como sea, debo decirte Anya que estas olvidando algo muy importante. Así que al menos deberías ser un poco más agradecida con nosotros por tomarnos la molestia de recordarlo y hacer algo al respecto._

_La chica arqueó una ceja. __Después recogió el aparato de la mesa y revisó en un segundo los pendientes._

"_Formas de reparación firmadas. Inventario de municiones. Reporte de bajas. Pagar cuentas. Hipoteca del departamento en Pendragon pagada. Cheque del contador firmado. Recoger las capas de la tintorería. Alimentar a Arthur el jueves. Dejar habitación limpia en la mañana…" _

_- No olvido nada. – Dijo guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo. Arthur parecía haberse dormido en sus brazos._

_- Feliz cumpleaños Anya. – Dijo Suzaku, colocándole un pequeño gorrito cónico de fiesta en la cabeza._

_- ¿Eh?_

_- 23 de noviembre. Hoy cumples 15 ¿verdad? Felicidades. – Dijo Gino, sonriendo. – Deberías darle más atención a estas fechas. Los cumpleaños son importantes después de todo. ¿O no, Suzaku?_

_El aludido… sonrió, como pocas veces._

_- Así es. Mira Anya… Gino se esforzó mucho en hacerlo. – Levantó la tapa de la caja, revelando un enorme pastel. Adornado con betún de fresa con numerosas cerezas a su alrededor._

_Un pequeño Morded de jalea, haciendo la "V" de la victoria le daba un toque… artístico._

_Sin olvidar las 15 velitas encendidas._

_- ¿Ara? ¿Llegamos tarde? – Dijo una jovial voz desde la puerta._

_- Lo lamentamos. El mantenimiento del Lancelot tomó más tiempo de lo esperado. – Aclaró Cecile, acompañando al científico de lentes. Ambos cargaban un par de cajas de regalo cada uno._

_Anya los observaba, ocultando muy b__ien su sorpresa al verlos._

_Sacando gaseosas del refrigerador del cuarto, acomodando las cajas de regalos en la mesa._

_- Vamos no te quedes allí parada nada mas, debes apagar las velas. – Dijo Gino, empujándola suavemente por la espalda, obligándola a acercarse al pastel. – Anda, anda. No le tengas miedo. Es el pastel quien debe tenerte miedo…_

_Arthur, de un salto abandonó los brazos de la chica, para ir a treparse en los de Cécile._

_- ¿Pero no creen que falta algo? – Dijo Cécile. – Como lo ensayamos._

_- Ara... ¿tengo que? _

_- Loyd-san. – Regañó jalándole suavemente la manga de la bata. – A las tres. Una, Dos…_

_- Feliz cumpleaños a ti. Feliz cumpleaños a ti. Feliz cumpleaños, querida Anya. Feliz Cumpleaños a TI. – Cantaron todos al unísono, palmeando para seguir el ritmo._

_- Ahora, pide un deseo. – Le dijo Suzaku. – Y sopla para apagar las velas._

_Aún seguía confundida… pero siguió la corriente. Tomó aire y apagó de un soplido las 15 velas del pastel, cubriendo brevemente al chibi-Modred de humo. Los aplausos empezaron._

_Era algo nuevo. En su vida había celebrado una fiesta de cumpleaños para ella. Siempre pensó que era algo innecesario. Algo para inflar el orgullo del festejado._

_Aunque, en retrospectiva, Gino, Luciano, Carline o Guinevere, no eran los mejores ejemplos en lo que a fiestas de cumpleaños se refiere. (Mucho menos cuando del pastel salen chicas en trajes de piloto con un escote más profundo que la Fosa de las Marianas en el Atlántico realizando un baile… ¿Cuál fue la palabra que usó…? Ah si: Candente. Maldita sea la libido de Luciano)_

_Sin embargo ahora, se encontraba entre la confusión y la incomodidad. Mas en especial, al no estar acostumbrada a sentirse el centro de la atención de la fiesta._

_Gino, después de dar cuenta a una generosa rebanada de pastel exigió bailar con ella. Siendo el Round al Mando, ordenó a Suzaku que colocara música adecuada en el estéreo, y la obligó a bailar un prolongado vals mientras Loyd y Cecile aplaudían._

_Después obligó a Suzaku a bailar con ella… y la pisó un par de veces. Ya era demostrado que no tenía una gran coordinación en lo que a bailes se refiere._

_Los regalos fueron abiertos._

_Una pequeña cajita de parte de Suzaku le brindo lo que estaba esperando conseguir: Un nuevo teléfono con conexión G5, Memoria SD de Súper-expansión y una conexión inalámbrica satelital de 512 Mbps. Todo en una curiosa forma de corazón rosa y blanco._

_Realizó una profunda reverencia para agradecer._

_Gino, en cambio, le llevó una caja enorme._

_En medio de papel para envolver, pedazos de hulespuma para __proteger el contenido, surgió un gigantesco león de peluche de la mitad de su altura. Con una frondosa melena y la lengua salida en una cara amistosa._

_Lo abrazó, ante la insistencia de todos, ganándose un par de ovaciones por lo "linda" que se veía con el juguete._

_Cecile le regaló un vestido... rosa (Demasiado lindo para lo que acostumbraba, con cintas, holanes, incluso medias a rayas y un enorme moño para la cabeza) Que serviría para aumentar su vestuario y dejara de usar su uniforme de Round aunque sea una vez al mes._

_Loyd, en cambio, le regaló la última Laptop sacada por Apple. No solo le serviría para mantener la memoria de su nuevo teléfono limpia al respaldar imágenes y datos, sino que le ayudaría a mantener su papeleo al día, dándole la oportunidad de trabajar en él mientras viajaba._

_No fue algo muy bien recibido… pero aún así agradeció respetuosamente._

_El pastel se acabó. Mas por fuerza de voluntad que por ganas, por parte de los dos Rounds Hombres quienes por alguna razón se retaron para ver quien comía mas..._

_Sin embargo lo más importante para ella, era conservar el momento. Así que, pidió a Loyd que le hiciera el favor._

_De esa forma, la primera fotografía tomada por ese teléfono, fue la de ella, abrazando el enorme león de peluche, Con Suzaku y Gino a cada lado suyo._

_Los tres con radiantes sonrisas en el rostro._

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Anya abrió los ojos y giró para quedar boca arriba en su cama. Las gotas de sudor escurrían por su cara y tenía el cabello apelmazado.

Hacia tanto calor.

El reloj en la mesita al lado de su cama daba pasadas las 3 de la mañana y por un par de segundos trató de forzar su oído para escuchar al aire acondicionado del cuarto.

No oía nada.

Suspirando se sentó, girando de nuevo para poner los pies en la mullida alfombra mientras la sabana blanca caía de su cuerpo desnudo.

¿Por qué ese recuerdo? Se preguntó tallando sus ojos. ¿Por en ese momento, y en especial tan detallado?

Su celular rosa, estaba al lado del reloj despertador, listo para recibir una nueva entrada, o bien, preparado para escupir datos e imágenes si ella lo deseaba. Más allá, encima de una silla, estaba un león dorado de peluche. Mostrándole la lengua de forma tierna, con sus artificiales ojos ambarinos reflejando la luz de la penumbra del cuarto.

¿Porque tenía que ser en ese día? Justo después de regresar de batallar contra él en Horai.

La fecha del calendario le dio la respuesta: 23 Noviembre de 2018 a.t.B.

"Es verdad… hoy también cumplo años." Pensó, encontrando sentido ahora al sueño que había tenido. "Lo había olvidado."

Cosa extraña… habiendo tenido la promesa de esos dos de celebrar su próximo cumpleaños con una fiesta mucho más grande. Reforzada con la intención de Suzaku de dejar a la Presidenta Milly Ashford de organizarla.

Si, claro. Si no los hubiera traicionado.

Muchas veces trataba de no pensar en eso. Suzaku había sido más que un aliado o compañero de armas para ella. Bueno para ellos. Tenia que incluir a Gino también. Siendo los mas jóvenes Rounds, pese a tener distinta experiencia, habían logrado tener un grado bastante elevado de amistad y confianza entre ellos. Juntándose de vez en cuando no solamente para entrenar o recibir instrucciones, sino simplemente para vagar por el centro de Pendragon cuando no tenían misiones entrando a algún cine, a un parque de diversiones (y encontrar terriblemente aburrida la montaña rusa, pese a sus exageradas curvas y vueltas), a los juegos de video o simplemente conversar sentados en la plaza principal viendo a la gente. O bien, jugar algún juego de mesa en el que de vez en cuando otro Round se les unía. Descubriendo que ella tenia una excelente cara para el Póker.

Sin embargo todo había acabado ya. Suzaku era ahora un traidor, fichado y juzgado como tal, ganándose la pena de muerte que debía ejecutarse de ser encontrado en el campo de batalla o en el territorio de Britannia.

Obligándolos a ellos a asesinarlo si lo encontraban.

Nunca pensó que llegaría a tener dudas al respecto de su deber. Después de todo, desde muy niña había sido criada y educada para ser un Round, gracias a una extraña habilidad para manejar Frames y una puntería singular que no era superada por nadie en todo el ejército. Así que la disciplina (mientras no tuviera nada que ver con reportes escritos) era parte fundamental de su ser.

Y sin embargo, tenía miedo de tener que cumplir con ese deber. Tenía miedo de verse obligado a destruir ese nuevo frame negro que ahora manejaba. Tener que jalar el gatillo si se lo encontraba por casualidad en alguna parte.

No quería matarlo.

Sacudió la cabeza. No tiene sentido pensar en eso.

Era algo que ella y Gino ya habían platicado hasta el cansancio durante mucho tiempo. Suzaku era ahora un enemigo, les gustara o no. Lo único que podía hacer era cumplir con su deber. Tenían que olvidar lo que alguna vez representó para ellos. Tenían que olvidar que alguna vez fueron amigos. Tenían que poner todo su empeño, en odiarlo. Odiarlo por traicionarlos. Odiarlo por ayudar a matar al Emperador. Odiarlo por servir ahora a Zero. Odiarlo por obligarlos a hacer algo doloroso para ellos.

Odiarlo… porque no tenían más opciones.

Y aún así…

Se puso de pié, decidiendo que tenía que hacer algo para eliminar el calor de la habitación, de lo contrario no podría dormir.

"Con razón… se apagó." Pensó, girando el mando y ajustando la temperatura a una más agradable de 18º C.

Siempre prefirió el frio.

La corriente de aire que salió de los ductos chocó de lleno con su pequeño cuerpo haciendo que su piel se enchinara al evaporarse el sudor. Incluso se abrazó al sentirse estremecer por el frio y giró para ir a su cama una vez mas.

En un impulso, tomó el enorme león de peluche y lo abrazó frente a si mientras se acostaba.

Gino se revolvió un poco al sentir el peso del cuerpo de ella en la cama y se movió inconcientemente para abrazarla por la cintura.

Anya, sintiendo el cuerpo desnudo de él en su espalda y la suave tela del león en su pecho, cerró los ojos y volvió a dormir.

Deseando poder sonreír, como lo estaba haciendo en la foto al lado de su teléfono.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

**Knights Of Zero**

**Por Dexter Keppler.**

**Capitulo 10: White Queen.**

" **Sola dea clamorque. (La diosa grita.)**

**Fatum Novit. (Un destino que solo ella conoce)**

**Habitavit. (Residió)**

**Dormivit. (Durmió)**

**Caelo Missus rex. (De los cielos el Rey llegó)**

**Pocna terrae motus." (Su castigo es como un terremoto)**

**- Divinity I – Nobuo Umeatsu. ****OST2 Final Fantasy: Advent Children.**

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

El tabaco brilló con un pequeño resplandor rojizo cuando ella aspiró el humo por la boquilla de la pipa para llenarse los pulmones. Con una exhalación la pequeña nube de humo cubrió un poco la lamentable imagen que tenía ante ella.

Una maltrecha cabina amarilla y roja con la coraza del metal cuarteada.

Los restos de su más grande creación. Guren Type-02.

El orgulloso frame que un año atrás había hecho su debut en Narita. Aquel que plantó una gran batalla a la máxima creación del Camelot. El mismo que un año después, ganó sus alas convirtiéndose en el frame aéreo más poderoso de su generación. Aquel que, pese ha ser modificado sin su permiso (aun se le amargaba la boca al pensarlo) resultó tan poderoso que destrozó al Conquista, al Galahad, y eso aún siendo incompleta su actualización.

Aquel que 10 semanas atrás, destruyó al orgulloso Lamorak de los Rounds, el cual se decía, ni las amas MVS podían tocar.

Ahora, después de su confrontación contra el FLEIA… solo era la cabina la que sobrevivió.

La maniobra de Kallen fue suicida, todo el mundo lo sabía. La caja negra del Frame le indicaba que, aun si hubiera sobrevivido a la destrucción de esa ojiva, no había quedado mucho para reparar. Los circuitos del Yggdrasil Drive freídos. Los convertidores de energía para las alas quemados. El sistema de refrigeración inútil. En una palabra, antes de ser tragado, el frame ya estaba muerto.

Su niño, muerto en el cumplimiento de su deber.

Como creadora de maquinas, sabia que cuando se diseñaba una para uso en combate, tarde o temprano (aunque siempre esperó que fuera tarde) serían destruidos en una batalla. Pero eso no hacía fácil ver el final de una maquina orgullosa y perfecta como lo era el Guren Hakkyokushiki S.E.I.T.E.N.

Inhaló de nuevo, y exhaló otra nube de humo mientras recargaba la cabeza en su mano apoyada en la mesa de trabajo.

Si. Estaba deprimida.

Cecile, revisaba por enésima vez las ecuaciones de resonancia para la energía MSV del sistema DEW del Haunted, no pudo mas que levantar la vista para ver a su amiga mirar con menancolía la cabina maltrecha del Guren mientras su computadora mostraba el protector de pantalla de un Guren miniatura carbonizando decenas de mini Lancelot.

Podía entenderla. Después de todo, sabía lo que era trabajar durante tanto tiempo con una maquina especial para verla reducida a un simple montón de escombros. Sin embargo, la alerta amarilla aún no había sido levantada. Todas las cuadrillas de reparaciones estaban trabajando a contra reloj como preparación por si Britannia decidía hacer un ataque sorpresa.

Eso explica porque Loyd supervisaba de cerca de reparación de los dos Lancelot, apurando a los asistentes mientras esperaba impaciente a que ella terminara los cálculos para las alas. El haber tenido que luchar contra el Albion con solo 2 de ellas había descalibrado todo el sistema.

Sin embargo, el ver a Lakshata tan deprimida, no la dejaba trabajar a gusto. Era un cambio demasiado drástico para las ultimas semanas en donde Loyd y ella peleaban a cada rato presumiéndose que sus maquinas eran mejor que las del otro. Y por ende el trabajo era más agradable.

Pero ahora…

Se levantó de su puesto de trabajo, dejando a la computadora terminar los cálculos y camino hacia la científica. Lakshata golpeaba la pipa en un cenicero para deshacerse de las cenizas y rellenarla con más tabaco.

Verificando, claro, que Loyd no lo hubiera condimentado de nuevo.

Para cuando Cécile tocó su hombro, ya aspiraba por la boquilla mientras golpeaba la mesa con los dedos.

- Vamos Lakshata-san, no debería estar tan deprimida. Después de todo el Guren salvo a la ciudad con su sacrificio. -Mmmh, al ver a la científica agachar la cabeza con la palabra "sacrificio", consideró haber usado algo mas adecuado. – Quiero decir que... este... gracias a ella, todos están bien en Horai. Deberías sentirte orgullosa de ello.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Lakshata la miraba de forma extraña, arqueando una ceja. Como si pensara que ella estaba loca…casi.

- El Guren esta destruido. – Dijo ella de forma plana. - ¿Eso me debería de dar gusto?

- Ah... bueno yo lo decía por… - Cecile comenzó a sudar, mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Tal vez fue mala idea tratar de animarla.

- JA JA JA. Parece que ni tu "todopoderoso" Guren pudo vencer a FLEIA. No me sorprende porque MI Albion lo superaba en todo momento. – Se burló Loyd desde su puesto, sin dejar de ingresar datos en su consola.

- ¡Loyd-san! – Cécile palideció un poco. Molestar a Lakshata en ese momento, recordándole lo frustrada que quedó después de ver el combate entre el Bismark y Kallen…

Un ruido la distrajo, obligándola a mirar a su amiga.

La pipa estaba rota, quebrada por la mano de ella al cerrarla fuertemente en ira. Crujía los dientes, apretaba las manos tanto que temblaban. Incluso se permitió un par de lagrimas de coraje antes de ponerse de pié y caminar a grandes pasos al puesto del científico albino.

Sin advertencia, sorprendiéndolo, tomó el plato con pudín que descansaba cerca de él y lo aplastó completamente en su cabeza. La plasta del postre quedó perfectamente embarrada en su cabello mientras un par de gotas viscosas de líquido escurrieron por su cara hasta manchar su bata.

- ¡DEJA DE FASTIDIARME CONDE PUDÍN! Te lo dije antes, te probaré que un Guren puede destrozar cualquier Lancelot que construyas, ¡en 2 minutos!

Loyd la miró con seriedad.

- Pues pruébalo si puedes. – Apretó una tecla y las luces se encendieron, en una de las orillas del hangar.

El Orgulloso Lancelot H.A.U.N.T.E.D. perfectamente reparado (al menos estéticamente) apareció en las penumbras. Apretando otra tecla, otro grupo de luces mostró al arrogante Lancelot S.T.R.A.Y. azul oscuro con sus cuchillas MSV reparadas e instaladas.

- Te llevo la ventaja, Lakshata-chan.

- ¡Aaarggh! – Exclamó molesta regresando a su lugar, quitando el protector de pantalla y tecleando frenéticamente como loca. – Ya lo verás. YA LO VERAS.

Cecile, no pudo menos que sonreír al verla de nuevo animada.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- ¿Eso no fue duro de su parte, Loyd-san? – Le pasó una toalla limpia para que el pudiera secarse el cabello después de lavárselo en el sanitario del hangar.

- Hay distintas formas de animar a alguien, Cecile-kun. En ocasiones un desafío golpeando directamente al orgullo de una persona sirve mejor que palabras amables. – El científico se ajustó los lentes, y lanzó una ultima mirada a Lakshata, quien desde hace media hora no dejaba de ingresar datos. Detrás de ella, la demasiado incompleta figura de su reciente creación cubierta por una lona esperaba el Core Luminous para tan siquiera ser activada.

- Bueno, en eso tiene razón. – Concordó, sabiendo que con esto, Lakshata no volvería a entrar en un estado de desanimo.

- Además… creo que a quién debemos dar las gracias es a ti, Cecile-kun.

- ¿Perdone?

- Revisé la caja negra del Guren. Kallen-kun nunca accionó la eyección para escapar… fuiste tú, ¿verdad?

Cecile bajó la cabeza, recordando que revisó la programación del Guren una semana atrás, realizándole un par de modificaciones.

- Creí que nadie se daría cuenta. Aunque era lo que quería. – Dijo sonriendo de forma un poco incomoda.

- Aunque creo intuir porque lo hiciste, quisiera oírlo de ti. ¿Por qué instalar un sistema de Eyección automática, sin informárselo al piloto?

Cecile tomó su tiempo para contestar, sin dejar de ver la cabina del Guren, a quien un par de técnicos estaban subiéndola a una grúa para trasladarla.

- Ellos cargan en sus hombros la responsabilidad de abrir el camino para el futuro. – Dijo, sintiéndose de repente un poco melancólica. – Kallen-kun, Suzaku-kun, Monica-san, Lelouch-kun, incluso C.C.-san. Todo ellos están decididos a poner en riesgo sus vidas para perseguirlo. Estar entre la vida y la muerte sin pensarlo, a seguir peleando aún si la situación es desesperada. Se sacrificarían, con tal de garantizarle al mundo ese futuro. Es por eso que…

Loyd, la observó abrazar la tabla de documentos que tenía en las manos mientras sonreía con leve tristeza.

- Creo que es nuestra responsabilidad asegurarnos que seguirán viviendo para cumplir ese deseo. Aun si esos esfuerzos, los hagan enojarse con nosotros.

Loyd sonrió.

Si bien, en el pasado jamás habría puesto la seguridad del piloto antes que la de su maquina (por algo siempre se negó a colocar un sistema de eyección al Lancelot, con la excusa de que se le "olvidaba") podía entender la verdad en esas palabras.

Su arrogancia en el pasado lo llevó a pensar que con sus maquinas lograría cambiar el futuro. Que con ellas, con su desarrollo y perfeccionamiento, hacía que el progreso caminara más rápido. Cada invención, cada objeto, cada tecnología nueva era algo que provocaría cambios y crearía por si misma cosas nuevas.

Esos pocos meses "secuestrado" por Zero. Trabajando lado a lado con los Knights Of Zero y el resto de los Black Knights le habían enseñado algo nuevo:

Son las personas las que forjan el futuro. Las maquinas… solo son herramientas para ello.

Asi que, mientras las personas se mantengan vivas, mientras aún tengan el deseo de ir hacia adelante, el futuro llegaría.

- Es verdad. Esa es nuestra responsabilidad. – Metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y bostezó. – Aah, tengo mucho sueño… creo que merecemos un descanso, ¿no crees?

Tomó la delantera, desviándose para palmear la cabeza de Lakshata para obligarla a parar y descansar.

Cecile en cambio volvió a mirar al Haunted.

Preguntándose si sería necesario instalarle algo mas para garantizarle a su dueño la posibilidad de sobrevivir.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Era como ver a un fantasma.

La misma incredulidad. La misma sorpresa.

El mismo miedo.

-- Onii-sama, Suzaku-san. Yo… soy su enemiga. -Nunnally Vi Brittania levantó su delicada cabeza, como si tratara de verlos con sus ojos cerrados. - No los perdonaré por lo que han hecho.

- Nu-nnally. – Fue el susurro que se exhaló de los labios de Lelouch.

No necesitaba ver las caras de Suzaku, C.C. y Sayoko para saber que estaban tan pálidas como la de él.

Schneizel mostró su mejor sonrisa ganadora en su asiento al lado de su hermanita.

- Su Alteza Nunnally. – Mónica fue la única que habló. Si bien estaba sorprendida como los demás, verla viva significaba un poco menos para ella que para los otros. – Me sorprende que esté viva, después de ser atrapada por la succión del FLEIA.

- Sabiendo ahora lo que sé… desearía no estarlo.

- ¿A que se refiere? – La Rubia Knight miró de reojo a los demás. Parecían estar saliendo de su estupor, recobrando un poco el color en sus rostros. Tal vez si les daba un poco más de tiempo, recobrarían su compostura. - ¿De que se ha enterado últimamente, que la lleva a hablar de esa manera tan ruda, Su Alteza?

Nunnally, en su silla de ruedas, apretó los apoyabrazos con las manos mientras apretaba los labios.

- De toda la verdad. De que Onii-sama es Zero. De que el inició una rebelión hace mas de un año. Una rebelión que costó muchas vidas entre nipones y Britannos. Que tú… tú mataste a Euphemia Onee-sama. Que has matado a Clovis Onii-sama. A Odyseuss Onii-sama. A Carline. A Nuestro Padre. Que Suzaku-san me ha mentido todo este tiempo también, diciendo que estaba a mi lado por mi bien, siendo que planeaba matarme si era necesario para obligarte a salir del anonimato. Que Suzaku-san destruyó Tokio con FLEIA, y casi muero por su culpa… - Había lágrimas en sus ojos ahora, mientras temblaba con cada declaración encajando las uñas en los apoyabrazos de la silla, evidenciando que lo que sentía ya no era enojo... sino ira.

- Espera, Nunnally, eso… - Comenzó a decir Suzaku, siendo interrumpido por un ademán de Lelouch.

- Suzaku, finalmente lo que ella dice es verdad. Sean las circunstancias que sean, tu disparaste ese FLEIA a Tokio. Tenías tus órdenes también, como Knight Of Seven. Al igual yo. La sangre de Euphy esta en mis manos. La de Clovis, la de Odyseuss, Carline, incluso mi padre. Finalmente son hechos que no podemos negar.

- Pero… - Suzaku trató de protestar. Aunque eran hechos, las circunstancias, las cosas que no podían evitar atenuaban la gravedad de la situación. Si solo pudiera explicarle.

Sin embargo vio en los ojos de Lelouch lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos. "Digamos lo que digamos… no tiene caso ahora."

- ¿Es es todo lo que quieres decir, Nunnaly? – Lelouch, había recobrado parcialmente la calma. Aun si tenía las manos entrelazadas frente a él, apretándolas con gran fuerza. – ¿Regresas de la muerte tan solo para que escuchemos reclamos de tu parte?

- Solo quiero saber… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué han emprendido este camino? ¿Por qué aún sabiendo el dolor que les causan a los demás, persisten en seguir luchando, prolongando mas la guerra que tantas vidas ha costado? ¿Porque… incluso nuestros hermanos…? – Como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea, ella se inclinó hacia delante, intentando acercarse a ellos a través de la pantalla. – Acaso era por mí. ¿Por esa promesa que me hiciste, de hacer el mundo amable? ¿Todo esto ha sido por…?

Lelouch empezó a reír. Calmado primero, acabando con profundas carcajadas.

- Eres tan arrogante. ¿Piensas que trastornaría el mundo entero solo para tu beneficio? – Lelouch miraba directamente la cara de Nunnally, sin perder de vista las reacciones de Schneizel. - ¿Realmente crees que todo gira a tu alrededor? ¿Alrededor de una lisiada que no puede ni arroparse por si misma? ¿De una niña que solo sirvió para sujetar mis piernas durante 7 años, evitándome poder caminar, solo porque tu no podías?

- Onii-sama…

- Aa. 7 años de mi vida desperdiciados por estar cuidándote. 7 años de mi vida, deseando hacer grandes cosas, deseando recuperar aquello que nos habían quitado, deseando levantarme de la miseria donde nos arrojaron. 7 años atrapado, cuidando a una lisiada ciega y paralítica, viviendo solamente para hacerte sentir más cómoda. Era natural que al presentárseme la primera oportunidad la tomara, ¿no crees?

- Yo jamás te pedí nada. No tenías ninguna obligación para conmigo. – Protestó Nunnally, al sentir su orgullo golpeado. – Pudiste dejarme en cualquier parte y lo habría entendido perfectamente. No era tan egoísta como para…

- ¿No lo eras? "Todo lo que necesito es a mi Onii-sama". "Mientras este con Onii-sama es mas que suficiente para mi." ¿O vas ha decirme que esas eran las palabras de otra persona? – Dijo Lelouch, imitando casi con burla la voz de Nunnally. – ¿Y ahora piensas que hice todo para tu bien? Te das demasiado crédito chiquilla.

- Entonces ¿que es lo que buscas? ¿Por el bien de quién estas cometiendo todas esas atrocidades? ¿Por el bien de quién sigues arrebatándole la vida a los demás?

- ¿Tiene caso decirlo? ¿Necesito tener a alguien como motivación para obligar al mundo a moverse? Si ese es el caso… lo hago por mi mismo. Lo hago porque puedo. Lo hago porque tengo el poder. Lo hago porque me satisface. Lo hago porque quiero.

- ¿Eso es todo? Solo por… orgullo.

- ¿Tiene eso algo de malo? Finalmente si el fin trae beneficios, ¿Importa realmente cual es la motivación principal? Ciertamente este es un cambio, a estar 7 años cuidando a una persona lisiada. – Lelouch había escondido sus manos fuera de la cámara para apretarlas. Ni siquiera supo cuando las uñas atravesaron sus palmas haciéndolas sangrar.

Nunnally apretó las manos, hundiendo las uñas en las palmas de sus manos.

- Suzaku-san… ¿Tu también? ¿Lo haces por orgullo?

Suzaku, tragó saliva antes de responder.

- No. Soy un guerrero. Tengo un camino que he elegido, y lo seguiré hasta el final. Si me retracto, si dudo, si me desvío, todo habrá sido en vano. Tengo un propósito que cumplir, y como tal, seguiré hasta el final.

- ¿Sin importar que Euphemia Onee-sama este llorando en el cielo por tu culpa? Sin importar lo mucho que le duele que…

- Euphemia esta muerta. Muerta y enterrada. ¿Por qué debería detenerme por eso?

- Si estuviera viva…

- Pero no lo está. Y por ende, no puede influir en mis decisiones. Seguiré el camino que me he trazado, y nada más.

- ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

- Un mañana. Eso es todo.

- Así que… también solo me usabas. Solo me usabas para asegurar tu posición, y obtener poder en Britannia… y yo que… siempre odié a los que me lo decían. Siempre confiando en ti… son…son… MENTIROSOS.

C.C. abrazaba con fuerza a su Cheese-kun. Eso al menos le permitía ocultar la cara permitiendo ocultar el dolor que sentía al escuchar el terrible enfrentamiento de dos personas que había aprendido a apreciar. No era difícil suponer lo duro que era para ellos hablarle de esa forma a Nunnally. Lo increíblemente duro que era mantener una mascara en su presencia.

Sayoko… desde que la vio y empezó el enfrentamiento entre los hermanos, perdió las fuerzas en sus piernas arrodillándose, quedando fuera del rango de las cámaras. Sin embargo, cubría su boca con las manos, tratando de ahogar los sollozos. Para ella, el que Lelouch-sama y Su-san se vieran en esa situación, era por su culpa.

Si la hubiera salvado… si la hubiera rescatado…

- En ese caso… yo… pelearé contra ustedes. No importa lo que pueda hacer… yo… usaré todas mis fuerzas para evitar que ustedes tengan ese futuro. Un futuro que nace de la arrogancia y la ambición solo puede traer dolor y tristeza a todas las personas. No importa con que palabras traten de enmascararlo.

- ¿En verdad, serás mi enemiga? Adelante. Me gustaría ver lo que un ser inútil puede hacer. Será divertido. – Bufó Lelouch. Aun consiente que ella no podía verlo, hizo un ademán de desprecio, para beneficio de Schneizel. – ¿Alguna otra tonta amenaza que desees hacerme?

- Yo… - Comenzaba a morderse los labios.

- Nunnally, tranquilízate. – Dijo Schneizel, tomando las temblorosas manos de ella. Con ternura, usó un pañuelo para secar las lágrimas de su rostro. – No le des el gusto de verte llorar.

Si las miradas mataran, Schneizel habría sido asesinado 3 veces por la mirada de intenso odio que tanto Lelouch, C.C. y Suzaku le propinaron al verlo tocar a la niña.

- Lelouch, me da tristeza ver en lo que te has convertido… yo, en verdad esperaba que fueras más razonable.

- ¿Lo dice el mismo que traicionó al emperador, ordenandole a un Round su asesinato?

- No se de que me hablas, pero no importa Lelouch.

Nunnally parecía haberse calmado un poco.

- Su Alteza Schneizel… ¿Tiene algo que decir… o solo quería fastidiarnos con esta llamada? – Esta vez fue el turno de Suzaku de hablar con dureza. - ¿Incomodarnos, tal vez?

Schneizel sonrió. Se lo estaban dejando taan fácil.

- Esperaba… que dejaran esta tonta guerra, al ver que alguien que debió ser querida por ustedes se los pedía. Pero veo que nos equivocamos. Lo lamento Nunnally, por ponerte en esta posición… sin embargo, quería hablar de un trato, con ustedes.

- ¿Trato? – Dijo Lelouch, forzando a su respiración a serenarse.

- Ambos sabemos que si hacemos una guerra de desgaste, Britannia tiene las de ganar. Sin importar que tan fuertes se hayan vuelto los Black Knights, no pueden superar en número a nuestro ejército. Sin embargo, eso representaría demasiadas bajas para nuestros hombres y una gran carga para el imperio… así que ¿Por qué no negociamos una tregua? Un cese al fuego, y resolvemos esta confrontación en un solo día… digamos 3 meses si les conviene, a partir de esta fecha.

- ¿El Primer Ministro de Britanna, negociando una Tregua? Eso nos halaga demasiado.

- Puedes tomarlo como quieras. Lo que deseo es mantener la destrucción al mínimo. Se que la U.F.N., nacida por el sentimiento de rencor hacia Britannia, nunca deseará

tener negociaciones pacificas. Y los Black Knights nunca se rendirán sin importar las ventajas que les brindemos. Por eso… evitemos el derramamiento de sangre innecesario y resolvamos esto en una sola vez. El próximo combate entre nuestros ejércitos, se llevará acabo en Pendragon, el 24 de Febrero del próximo año.

- Vaya… Pendragón. ¿Deseas que sea tu capital la que sufra daños?

- Es como pago por la FLEIA que Odyseuss intentó usar en Horai.

- Porque siento que no es una sugerencia de tu parte. Sino una orden.

- No... Jamás osaría darte una orden. Solo es algo que ambos podemos aprovechar para prepararnos. Como dije, en estos momentos podríamos lanzar avanzada tras avanzada en su contra… pero muchos de nuestros valientes soldados seguirían muriendo. En vez de eso, prefiero un solo ataque. Una lucha corta que resuelva esta conflicto una vez por todas. Por supuesto, siento que es algo que la misma U.F.N. aceptará.

Schneizel sonrió, como un hombre de negocios a punto de cerrar la operación de su vida. Lelouch trató de leer algo mas en sus ojos mientras su cabeza trataba de encontrar opciones, motivos, razones, algo que le permitiera deducir lo que en realidad quería obtener su hermano.

Sin embargo, ver a Nunnally con lagrimas aun en sus ojos, minaba por completo su capacidad de deducción.

- Tres meses. ¿Ninguna operación militar se llevará a cabo mientras tanto?

- En absoluto. Por supuesto, siempre y cuando ustedes hagan lo mismo.

Suzaku se acercó un poco a Lelouch para susurrarle al oído. "Tiene razón. No estamos en posición de sufrir ataques consecutivos."

De reojo pudo ver que Mónica asentía en concordancia levemente.

- Tres meses entonces. Espero que cumplas tu palabra Nii-san.

- Por supuesto. Hasta entonces… esperaremos con ansias esa fecha.

- Onii-sama, por favor. No quiero ser tu enemiga. Deja de buscar solo tu ambición y…

- Adios Nunnally. – Dijo frío Lelouch, cerrando la comunicación.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Ya no podía soportarlo.

Era… sofocante. Tan sofocante. Aun apretaba con fuerza los apoyabrazos de su silla de ruedas, casi deseando encajar sus uñas en ellos para tratar de mitigar un poco la ola de sensaciones que la acosaban. Ira, enojo, desesperación, humillación, tristeza, soledad, abandono, miedo. Sus ojos cerrados dejaban brotar un par de lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas mientras su respiración se agitaba.

- Nunnally… lamento que… - comenzó a decir Schneizel cuando ella simplemente, se levantó.

Necesitaba moverse. Necesitaba sentir que se movía. Quedarse sentada solo aumentaba el sentimiento de sofocación. La desesperación de no poder hacer nada por el momento.

Años de estar ciega había desarrollado su oído lo suficiente como para poder ubicarse mediante el eco de la habitación. Logró llegar a un pilar y recargarse en el. Su pecho se movía con rapidez. La histeria comenzaba a dominarla.

"…7 años de mi vida desperdiciados por cuidarte…" "¿crees que todo gira a tu alrededor?" "Este es un cambio, a estar 7 años cuidando a una persona lisiada."

- El… onii-sama, solamente por… el ha estado conmigo por... lastima. Solo por lastima. – Se susurró mientras lentamente se arrodillaba jadeando con fuerza, siempre recargándose en el pilar. – Y ahora… el no… no puede desear.

Se llevó las pequeñas manos a su pecho. Su corazón latía con fuerza más y más rápido. El pecho le dolía, sentía que le quemaba por dentro. Casi tanto como las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro, y las palabras que retumbaban aún en sus oídos.

- El seguirá matando gente. No puede hacerlo. Onii-sama no…

Schneizel, inmediatamente después de que Nunnaly se levantó, el hizo lo mismo para ir a una mesa cerca de la pared. Los médicos le habían advertido numerosas ocasiones que su corazón aún estaba débil por las operaciones y el tratamiento. Debía evitar las emociones fuertes o se arriesgaba a sufrir un infarto.

En un vaso vertió un poco de agua y sacó un frasco del bolsillo de su saco. La pasilla se disolvió en el acto tornando el agua de color blanco.

Nunnally comenzaba a hiperventilarse, sudaba, jadeaba. El dolor en su pecho se hacía mas intenso con cara respiro, poco a poco se extendía a su brazo izquierdo mientras los oidos le zumbaban con gran intensidad.

Estaba teniendo un infarto.

- Tómalo con calma Nunnally, por favor. – Con preocupación se arrodilló al lado de ella y levantó su cara para obligarla a tomar del vaso. – Toma esto, te ayudará tranquilizarte.

Nunnally bebió el vaso completo con ansiedad, derramando algo del líquido por las comisuras de su boca y humedeciendo su vestido. Apenas terminó, el dolor se fue mitigando mientras el pulso recobraba su ritmo normal, apagando sus jadeos y calmándola un poco.

- En verdad lamento que pasara esto. Yo, realmente pensaba que Lelouch sería más… razonable. No creí que el… estuviera tan obsesionado por el poder.

- Schneizel Onii-sama, no... tu no… no tienes la culpa. Es solo que… que… jamás creí que el… que ellos…

El príncipe abrazó a la pequeña chica mientras le dejaba sollozar en su hombro.

- No tenía ningún derecho de hablarte de esa forma. No importa las circunstancias, nadie debería hablarte así. Nunca. – Acariciaba su cabeza y espalda con las manos, ayudándola a calmarse más. – Además, siempre pudo regresar a Pendragón. Aun si nuestro Padre se hubiera opuesto, muchos de nosotros los habríamos ayudado. Cornelia. Odyseuss. Incluso Guinevere.

- Lo se. Lo se. El no quería que fuéramos usados. Pero…

- Calma. Calma.

- ¿Y ahora, Scneizel-oniisama? ¿Tendremos que luchar en su contra? ¿Contra Oniisama, contra Suzaku-san? ¿En verdad debemos luchar en su contra?

- Nunnally, me agradaba decirte que no. Que podemos arreglar las cosas de forma pacifica, discutiendo o negociando pero…

- Es imposible. ¿Verdad?

- Tú lo escuchaste. Lelouch esta convencido que haciendo lo correcto. Aun si eso implica seguir peleando. Por eso quise negociar una tregua con el, para evitar la mayor cantidad de muertes entre ambos bandos. Lelouch, Suzaku, ambos no dejarán de luchar, pensando que es lo mejor. Pensando que la paz puede nacer de la guerra. Que matando, salvarán a otros.

- Eso es imposible. No es razonable. Matar solo genera mas odio. Solo… es matar. – Estaba mas tranquila, y se sentía tan segura en sus brazos…

- Así es. Mientras mas pase el tiempo Lelouch seguirá llenando de sangre sus manos. Seguirá extinguiendo las vidas de otros. Con sus acciones, con sus palabras. Con aquellos que lo siguen. Al final es un camino que solo lo llevará a perder su alma.

- Pero… ¿Qué podemos hacer? El… el no piensa detenerse ante nada. – Era tan calido. Sus manos aún acariciaban su espalda confortandola. Su respiración calmada serenó la suya mientras su aroma la inundaba.

- Me duele decirlo pero… lo único que podemos hacer es detenerlo. Detenerlos a él y a Suzaku. Evitar que sigan cometiendo mas pecados. Aun podemos salvar sus almas.

- Sus almas… - Se sentía un poco adormilada. El Aroma del cuerpo de Schneizel, su colonia, su ropa, todo ello la hacia recordar.

La droga ya estaba haciendo efecto completo en su cuerpo. No solo su pulso y respiración ya eran muy calmados. Su mente también empezaba a serenarse. El aroma de la colonia de Schneizel la hacia recordar tiempos mejores. Cuando vivian con su madre en el palacio y él le enseñaba a Lelouch a jugar ajedrez. El rostro sonriente de su madre mientras la miraba cargar su enorme sombrero azul favorito. La sensación calida de la espalda de Lelouch mientras subia las escaleras del Templo Kururugi. La fuerte voz de Suzaku al recibirlos. La diferencia entre sus manos. Las elegantes y finas de Lelouch, contrastando con las fuertes y callosas de Suzaku. Sus risas. Sus historias. Sus canciones. Los juegos que hacían para ella cuando vivieron en su casa. La sorpresa que sintiò cuando se presentó en la escuela y los escuchó conversar amistosamente de nuevo.

Todo.

- Podemos hacer algo para salvarlos a ambos. – La voz de Schneizel se oia tan lejana, suave, pero perfectamente entendible. – Podemos evitar que sigan pecando. Que sigan derramando mas sangre inocente. Podemos hacerlo Nunnally.

- Si. Quiero hacerlo. Quiero detener a Onii-sama. Quiero detenerlo. – Repitió Nunnally casi mecánicamente. Era como si estuviera en un borde entre la conciencia y la inconciencia. Y alrededor de ella, decenas de recuerdos felices danzaban.

Deseaba preservar esos recuerdos. Evitar que se dañaran con las acciones horrendas que su hermano y su mejor amigo estaban haciendo.

Quería que esos recuerdos felices duraran para siempre.

- Será difícil. Será muy difícil. Pero podremos hacerlo. ¿Verdad, Nunnally?

- Si, Onii-sama. Hare lo que sea. Lo que sea necesario.

Schneizel, sonrió de victoria al oírlo. El Refrain era bastante útil sabiéndolo usar…

- Aa. Nunnally. Hay algo que solo tú puedes hacer. ¿Lo harás?

- Si, Onii-sama. Haré lo que sea… - Fueron sus palabras antes de ponerse a dormir, aun abrazada a Schneizel.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Con un grito, apenas cortando la comunicación, Lelouch barrió todas las cosas encima del escritorio en furia. Papeles volaron por el aire, plumas, folders.

- ¡¡¡ESE MALDITO SCHNEIZEL!!! - Estaba temblando. Y no era para menos. – Usarla de esa forma… como una… una… ¡una simple carta oculta!

Sayoko seguía en el piso, llorando. El fracaso pesándole en los hombros. Sintiéndose culpable por el actual predicamento.

"Si tan solo la hubiera sujetado… tal vez…". Aunque la lógica le indicaba que era imposible. Nunnally no hubiera sobrevivid a una caída desde esa altura. Aun si hubiera permanecido en el transporte, tal vez ella estaría presa y Nunnally aún seguiría con Schneizel.

Pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera tan culpable.

C.C. permanecía abrazada al peluche amarillo, tratando de refrenar las lagrimas. En el poco tiempo y las pocas oportunidades que tuvo había apreciado mucho a la chica. Su gentileza, y en especial el hecho de tratar tan amablemente a todas las personas a su alrededor. El simple hecho de sonreír era suficiente como para perdonarle a Lelouch el comerse la ultima rebanada de pizza, por el simple hecho de tener una hermana tan linda como ella.

Cuando los Black Knights se autoexiliaron aprovechando la Zona Administrativa, se sintió aliviada, al igual que él al saber que no estarían luchando en su contra. No pudo evitar sentirse triste al pensar que había muerto por el FLEIA cuando recuperó sus memorias.

Y ahora…

Suzaku trataba de calmarse, respirando con profundidad. Por un lado, feliz de saber que ella estaba viva. Por otro… saberla con alguien como Schneizel. Y verse forzado a hablarle de esa forma. De que volvieran a recordarle las cosas que había hecho como militar, como Round, como Knight Of Zero y pensar que diría Euphy de ellas…

¡Demonios!

Lelouch comenzó a reír. Casi como burlándose de si mismo por sorprenderse.

- Si, je. Digno de Schneizel. No esperaba menos de él. Ese maldito… - Jadeaba. Pasaba una de sus manos por su rostro mientras seguía riéndose de la situación. – Todo este tiempo… siempre a tu lado…

Mónica no pudo mas que entender los sentimientos de los demás. Finalmente, ellos mismos habían decidido traer ese mundo amable, siguiendo el deseo de dos buenas mujeres.

Una de ellas, muriendo como un mártir por un error. Odiada por todos aquellos que no saben la verdad, pero con un deseo genuino por un futuro mejor para el mundo.

La otra… convertida ahora en un enemigo.

Miró fijamente a Lelouch, mientras bajo la capa acariciaba el mango del arma… deseando no tener que usarla en ese momento.

Sayoko, con dificultad se puso de pié, temblando aún. Las manos frente a si, la cabeza agachada.

- Lelouch-sama. Yo… lo… lo lamento mucho. De haber cumplido mi deber… yo… es mi… es mi culpa Lelouch-sama. Por favor… por favor perdo…

- ¡CALLATE! – Le gritó girando hacia ella. - ¿Crees que con un disculparte es suficiente? Es tu culpa el que ella este ahora con Schneizel. Es tu culpa que ahora Nunnally este siendo usada por ese hombre. Es tu culpa que…

- Lelouch. ¡YA BASTA!

Con cada palabra se había acercado a ella, sujetándola de los brazos y empujándola contra la pared. Casi le gritaba en la cara, logrando que Sayoko no pudiera hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos… y llorar de nuevo.

C.C. se acerco a ellos, tomó a Lelouch por el hombro izquierdo para obligarlo a alejarse de ella.

- Cálmate Lelouch. Sabes que ella no tiene la culpa de esto. Es Schneizel el que… - No acabó.

En su furia, Lelouch trató de sacudirse la mano de C.C., girando el brazo, golpeándola en la cara en el proceso.

- DEJAME en paz. – Gritó, mientras el cuerpo de la chica caía y se sujetaba la mejilla agredida. – No te metas en esto, maldita bruja inmortal. No entiendes nada de lo que esta pasando.

Por un momento se detuvo a mirar lo que estaba haciendo. Si la culpa empezó a acusarlo, la ira aún lo estaba cegando para reconocerlo.

Al menos no estaba solo.

Sin palabras, Suzaku se acercó, tomándolo por el brazo izquierdo, forzándolo a girar para verlo cara a cara y sin advertencia lo golpeó con fuerza directamente en la cara.

Cayó sin gracia en el suelo, casi deslizándose con el trasero un par de metros por la pulida superficie.

- Suzaku ¿Que demonios estas…?

De nuevo, sin palabras, Suzaku lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa con ambas manos y lo cargó sin dificultad, separando sus pies del suelo para poder azotar su espalda en la pared, haciendo que su cabeza rebotara por el impacto aturdiéndolo un poco. Giró un poco las manos, estrechando la tela contra su garganta, sofocándolo.

- Lelouch. – La voz era peligrosamente calmada y agresiva. – Deja de comportarte como un niño. ¿Qué no ves a quien estas lastimando, estúpido?

Sus ojos eran como un espejo para él. Casi pudo ver en ellos la misma desesperación que el sentía, pero de manera distinta. De alguna forma mas controlado de lo que él estaba.

Eso lo hizo reconsiderar.

Sin soltar el cuello de su ropa, Suzaku lo bajó para que pudiera apoyar los pies en el suelo. Pero no se separó de él, ni lo soltó. Lelouch en cambio, tragó saliva al tener al fin una visión más amplia de lo que estaba pasando.

De lo que había hecho.

Sayoko, volvía a estar arrodillada en el suelo, la cara oculta en las palmas de sus manos, llorando incontroladamente. C.C., con su mejilla enrojecida trataba de calmarla, mientras lo miraba a él con casi odio en sus ojos ambarinos.

- No eres el único que se siente mal. – Dijo Suzaku, casi susurrando. – Así que cálmate y piensa. Para eso tienes esa cabeza.

Con fuerza, separó sus manos y retrocedió un par de pasos mientras no dejaba de mirarlo con intensidad.

- Tienes razón. Tienes razon. No gano nada con alterarme. Es lo que Schneizel desea. Si. Eso es lo que el quiere. Por eso… por eso mostró a Nunnally. – Lelouch cerró los ojos para inhalar profundamente. – Y no se lo voy a permitir.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó su amigo.

- Que no voy a permitir que se quede con ella. Iré… no. Iremos a rescatarla. No me importa si la tiene en Pendragón o en otra parte. Podemos entrar y sacarla donde quiera que este.

- Oye… espera. No es la…

- ¿CREES QUE VOY APERMITIR QUE PASE MAS TIEMPO CON ÉL? – Lelouch grió mientras a grandes pasos se acercaba a la puerta. – El Haunted debe estar reparado al igual que el Stray. Aun si tenemos pocos frames, podemos realizar una invasión a una base, o en todo caso esclavizar a los guardias.

- La UFN no lo aceptará. – Dijo Mónica, caminando lentamente hacia él.

- LOS OBLIGARÉ HA ACEPTAR. ¿Piensas que permitiré que Schnieizel siga usando a Nunnally? – Lelouch volvió a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando sintió que alguien lo detenía.

Mónica, se había colocado detrás de él, metiendo el brazo izquierdo debajo del suyo tomándolo del cuello y apretándolo. El arma la habìa colocado en su sien, amartillando para llamar la atención.

- No se mueva. Su Alteza. – Dijo con amenaza.

- ¡Monica! – Gritó Suzaku, haciendo el ademan de avanzar para detenerla.

- No te muevas Suzaku. No me importa si eres tu, no eres lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que dispare. Y sabes bien que puedo hacerlo, ¿verdad, Lelouch?

- Monica. – El aludido apretó los dientes mientras trataba de buscar la forma de escapar de su agarre, descubriendo qu8e era imposible. – Tu… traido…

- Callate. – Dijo, presionando más el arma, obligándolo a cerrar la boca. – no me importa lo que pienses de mi. Después de todo tengo un deber y espero que puedas entenderlo Lelouch. Pero antes de apretar este gatillo, responde algo. Piensa bien la respuesta, pues tu vida esta en juego.

- Monica, ya basta. – Suzaku trataba de distraerla, mientras estudiaba las posibilidades de atacarla. Flexionò casi imperceptiblemente las rodillas para saltar.

Monica alcanzò a verlo. Cambiò la posición de la pistola, para apuntar a la espalda de Lelouch, justo a la columna.

- Lelouch. ¿Qué es Suzaku para ti? – Preguntó suavemente, mirando la sorpresa que se manifestaba en la cara de lso presentes por encima del hombro de Lelouch.

De algo servia ser pequeña.

- No se que quieres… - Se interrumpió cuando el cañón del arma se presionó rectificando la amenaza.

- Mas te vale recordarlo, Lelouch. De otra forma tal vez no te mate… pero jamás caminarás de nuevo. Repito, ¿Qué es Suzaku para ti?

Lelouch tragó saliva. Podía percibir en la voz de la chica la amenaza palpable. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no dudaría en disparar si lo juzgaba nencesario. Sin importar que tan rapido que se moviera Suzaku no evitaría que el fuera herido. Valiente posición par alguien que se suponde debería…

Deberia…

- Suzaku. – Comenzó a hablar Lelouch, recordando algo repentinamente. – Suzaku es mi espada. Combate a mis enemigos con fuerza y habilidad. Por eso… siempre estará a mi derecha.

Suzaku parpadeó sorprendido, percibiendo que había un cambio en el estado de animo de Lelouch.

- C.C. – Mónica lo forzó a girar para ver a la chica de pelo verde, quien había regresado a tratar de consolar a Sayoko. Quien impresionada también, dejó de llorar para escuchar.

- C.C. Ella es mi escudo. Protege mi corazón de mis miedos. De mis dudas y debilidades. Por eso, siempre estará a mi izquierda.

- Lelouch. – Susurró C.C. mirando a los ojos del chico. Viendo como le sonreía con ligera melancolía.

- ¿Que mas? – Preguntó Mónica, ahora sin necesidad de volverlo a amenazar para que siguiera.

- Jeremiah es mi lanza. Abre el camino, siempre avanzado hacia delante sin cuestionar las órdenes. Por eso siempre estará frente a mi.

- ¿Y yo?

- Tu Mónica. – Lelouch sonrió, recordando ahora perfectamente la conversación que sostuvieron meses atrás en la cubierta del Ashura, antes de llegar a Horai. – Tú cuidas mi espalda. Vigilas el camino que sigo. Si ves que me desvío, que me embriago por el poder, que la codicia me ciega… debes dispararme sin dudar.

Mónica, sonrió y relajó su agarre, retirándose un par de pasos, haciendo que Lelouch girara para verla.

- Aún estas dentro de mi límite de tolerancia Lelouch. No te arriesgues a desviarte, por favor. – Guardó el arma en su funda, terminando su amenaza.

Con la mirada baja, Lelouch cerró los ojos para pensar una vez mas, internamente agradecido con Mónica por haber cumplido el deber que le solicitó meses atrás.

Por un momento nadie dijo nada mientras la cabeza de Zero consideraba las palabras de Schneizel. Su propuesta, y trataba de buscar significado a ellas. Encontrando algo interesante.

- Jee. Ya veo. – Dijo después de un rato. – Ese maldito, definitivamente es bueno. – Miró a los demás, quienes esperaban a que siguiera hablando. – Schneizel nunca realiza un movimiento, a menos que este le garantice la victoria. Es algo que es parte de él. Siempre juega a ganar. Sin embargo, en vez de hacer lo mas obvio y seguro para garantizarle la victoria que sería hacer eso una guerra de desgaste, prefiere esperar 3 meses. Britannia, pese a las perdidas en el ataque anterior, aun posee una fuerza que supera a la de la UFN fácilmente 10 a uno. Organizarla, entrenarla e incluso reforzarla no costaría mucho trabajo. Tel vez con 3 o 4 olas seguidas serñia suficiente para acabar con la fuerza militar de Horai. La UFN sin milicia se vería obligada a negociar desde una posición de debilidad con Britania, posiblemente desintegrándose. Sería la forma mas facil de ganar. La mas segura.

- Pero nos ha propuesto una tregua de tres meses. Eso lo puede usar para aumentar su fuerza militar también. – Comentó Suzaku.

- ¿Lo crees? Desde que Odyseuss fue coronado, Britannia ha tenido la oportunidad de reforzar sus fuerzas. Incluso mejorar los modelos de frames, sin embargo los Vincent y Gareth que usaron no tenian mas que un escudo. Algo extraño si consideramos que en el mismo tiempo nosotros pudimos entrenar a los pilotos para que lograran manejar los Jikisan y tener una mayor ventaja contra los Vincent. Sin embargo ellos no manifestaron ninguna mejora, aparte del Albion y el Divider. Hay algo mas que los tienen ocupados.

- ¿Un nuevo modelo? – Mónica.

- No lo se, pero… en circunstancias normales, es demasiado arriesgado darle tiempo al enemigo para fortalecerse, y mas aún si quiere que la capital sea le escenario de la batalla. Ser derrotado en su propia tierra humillaría de forma absoluta a Brittania, perdiendo su influencia y motivando a las áreas a rebelarse. Sin embargo pese a ello, Schneizel lo propuso, sabiendo que era una propuesta muy generosa para que no la aceptara. Lo que significa que… esta totalmente seguro de su victoria. No importa el tiempo que nos conceda para fortalecernos, el esta confiado que tiene algo que le dará esa victoria. Y para eso necesita tiempo para terminarla.

- Por eso la tregua. No es para fortalecerse, es porque tiene cosas mas importantes en que pensar que en nosotros.

- Aa. – Dijo Lelouch, asintiendo hacia Suzaku. – Siendo el primero que propone la tregua, prácticamente nos obliga a aceptarla. Si la rechazamos podríamos quedar como gente que no desea la paz. Más si esto lo hace publico. También garantiza que no habrá ataques sorpresas que la violen, y por ende que no lo distraigan de cualquier cosa que este planeando.

- Pero ¿que?

- Lo único que se me ocurre es el Damocles… sea lo que sea. Necesitamos investigar sobre eso mucho más. Tal ves Loyd y Cecile tengan algo.

- Lelouch… ¿que haremos con Nunnally? – Preguntó C.C., arriesgándose a desatar de nuevo una tormenta en la cabeza de su contratante.

- Nunnally ha pasado todo este tiempo con Schneizel. No importa si la rescatamos, ella jamás confiaría en nosotros. Por mas que le expliquemos juzgaría nuestras razones como mentiras.

- Por eso quisiste que me callara y no le dijera nada.

- Asi es. Schneizel ha tenido tiempo suficiente como para contarle su version de las cosas. Eso, y que hay hechos que no podemos negar. Euphemia, Clovis, el FLEIA, todos ellos. Sin importar cuales fueron las circunstancias que nos movieron a actuar, somos culpables de ellos. Asi que solo nos queda una opcion… - Apretó el puño, y hablò con toda la resolución que pudo. – Tenemos que Ganar a toda costa. Cuando lo hagamos, ella verá ue el mundo que buscamos es el mismo que ella desea… tal ves con eso, nos llegue a perdonar.

- Asi que todo se resume a lo mismo. Ganar. – Dijo Suzaku, también mas tranquilo.

- Si cambiamos nuestro objetivo, o dudamos, todo lo que hemos hecho será en vano. Eso nos acarrearía mas culpa ¿no es así? – Monica se recargó en el escritorio, mirando ausentemente los documentos aun tirados en el piso.

- Por eso Schneizel mantuvo a Nunnally oculta todo este tiempo y primero nos la presentó antes de proponer la tregua. El sabe lo importante que es para mi. Buscaba que su presencia minara mi determinación, que me distrajera del verdadero significado de sus palabras al proponer la tregua. Para que hiciera algo estúpido como tratar de salvarla. Hacer una operación militar en una tregua… ciertamente colocaría a los Black Knights bajo el juicio del mundo entero por violar un tratado pacifico. Je. Por poco lo logra… - Cubrió su cara con la mano para ocultar la sonrisa con la que se burlaba de si mismo.

- Gracias Mónica. Por cumplir con tu deber.

- No tienes porque darlas. Fue divertido ver tu cara al tenerte encañonado. – Se encogió de hombros, como si fuera algo sin importancia.

- Lelouch… lamento haberte golpeado. – Dijo Suzaku, señalando el labio hinchado de su jefe.

- Por favor Suzaku, me has golpeado mas fuerte entrenando. No es nada. – Caminó hasta quedar frente a él y ponerle la mano en el hombro. – Gracias. Lo necesitaba.

Ahora caminó hacia donde estaban tanto Sayoko como C.C.

- C.C. yo…

- Si quieres disculparte conmigo Lelouch, - Dijo ella interrumpiéndolo. – Espero que uses la botarga de cheese-kun que te compré de pijama por las siguientes 2 semanas.

- Ah… supongo que no tengo opción. – Dijo Lelouch, sudando un poco y sintiéndose mas tranquilo al verla sonreír con suavidad, indicando que no había nada que perdonar ahora.

- Lelouch-sama, en verdad lo lamento yo…

- Sayoko. Tranquila. – Lelouch se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó con cariño. – Lamento mucho haberte hablado de esa manera. Cumpliste con tu deber, mucho más de lo que se esperaba de ti, y por eso me siento alegre. Después de todo eres muy importante para mí.

- Lelouch-sama – Sayoko se separó un poco para ver la calida sonrisa que le daba Lelouch.

- Después de todo, para Nunnally y para mi fuiste mas que solo una sirvienta. Por mucho tiempo fuiste nuestra única familia. Por eso, me alegro que estés viva.

- Gracias Lelouch-sama. Gracias. – Aliviada, inclinó la cabeza de nuevo, sonriendo con genuina alegría ahora. - Vamos, todos estamos exhaustos. Váyanse a descansar, es una orden. – dijo, de pie de nuevo hablándole a todos. – Mañana hablaré con Kaguya, Xingke y los demás sobre la tregua y lo de Nunnally.

- ¿Es necesario que lo sepan? Lo de Nunnally, claro. – Preguntó con duda Suzaku.

- Si. Es lo mejor. Si se enteran por otros medios podrían pensar que estoy esperando la oportunidad de rescatarla. Debo hacerles ver que mi objetivo no ha cambiado, aun si representa luchar en su contra. Nunnally esta viva, eso es lo importante. La victoria, es la única forma en la que podré recuperarla. Y para ello, necesito la fuerza de todos para ganar.

- Cierto. – Concordó Monica tendiéndole la mano a C.C. para que se levantara.

- Suzaku, ¿podrías llevar a Sayoko al camarote de Jeremiah? Después de todo dudo que lo vaya ha utilizar por un rato… - Dijo Lelouch ya a la altura de la puerta.

- Seguro. Sayoko-san por aquí.

De esa manera todos fueron a su respectiva habitación.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

C.C. salió de la ducha con solo una toalla amplia cubriéndola mientras secaba su cabello con otra. Si que la necesitaba. El agua caliente parecía llevarse sus preocupaciones e inquietudes. Tal vez por eso le dijo a Lelouch que se bañara primero. La mejilla agredida había recuperado su estado normal con la rapidez de su regeneración como inmortal, teniendo su rostro como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero lo bueno es que, gracias a eso, estaría abrazando a un Cheese-kun de tamaño natural, así fuera Lelouch dentro de una calurosa botarga.

El joven estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama que compartía con ella, aun con la toalla alrededor de su cintura y una más pequeña encima de su cabeza. Los codos en las piernas y el rostro bajo, obviamente estaba pensando.

Miró su espalda solo por un momento, pensando que debería decirle, de que manera ayudarlo.

¿Cual sería la mejor forma de proteger su corazón, ante el temor y la duda de tener que luchar contra su propia hermana?

Sin embargo, descubrió que era imposible. No había palabras para consolar, o animar. Lelouch persistiría en su objetivo. (Después de todo fue una de las razones por las cuales le brindó el Geass en primer lugar) Lelouch seguiría luchando ante todas las dificultades que se presentara. Seguiría buscando su objetivo. Sin importar la dificultad. Sin importar los obstáculos.

Sin importar quien se opusiera.

Lelouch sintió como el colchón alteraba su estabilidad cuando otro cuerpo se apoyaba en él. No necesitaba girar para ver quien era, mucho menos cuando C.C. se sentó recargando su espalda en la suya.

- ¿Crees que esta bien? – Susurró Lelouch sin moverse un centímetro mientras C.C. apoyaba su nuca en la de él. - Tal vez tenga que… disparar si llega el momento.

- ¿Quieres que te diga lo que quieres oír, o prefieres que repita lo que tu mismo ya has decidido. – Dijo ella, mirando al techo mientras sonreía.

Lelouch no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

- ¿Soy tan obvio?

- Desde hace mucho hemos dejado de luchar por una sola persona, ¿no es así? – C.C. cerró los ojos, recordando la resolución que los tres tomaron en la soledad del Mundo de C. – Por cruel y frio que suene, es el futuro el que importa ahora.

- Aa. No puede compararse con una sola vida.

El silencio se extendió por un par de minutos. C.C. esperó paciente a que el siguiera hablando, de hecho, alcanzó a oír el ruido de fondo del aire acondicionado.

- Cuatro millones, doscientos treinta y seis mil setecientos noventa y uno. He estado pensando en el número de vidas que mi ambición ha tomado. Cuatro millones de vidas extinguidas. Por mis dedos en el gatillo. Por mis palabras al dar las ordenes. Por mi Geass influenciando a otros. De ese número debo multiplicarlo por 4 veces como mínimo para todos los padres, hermanos, amantes, novias, esposas, hijos que han sufrido por ello.

- Lelouch…

- Siempre me dije que seguiría este camino hasta el final. Que escogería el rumbo de la carnicería, que no permitiría que mis sentimientos me hicieran dudar. Aun después de que Nunnally fue nombrada como gobernadora hubo gente que me recordó que mi objetivo era mucho mas amplio que solamente hacer feliz a una sola persona. Y ahora… el simple hecho de saber que tarde o temprano me enfrentaré a Nunnally, quien fue mi principal motivación para moverme es… El futuro del mundo, o solo una vida. La respuesta es tan simple, pero a la vez tan complicada de aceptar.

- ¿Te niegas a aceptarla? – Preguntó, ocasionando de nuevo un silencio de un par de minutos.

- Quiero… pero no puedo hacerlo. Cuatro millones de vidas serán en vano, si dudo. Si me aparto del camino. Si pienso egoístamente. Por eso… Aun si es Nunnally… aun si es ella…

- Dispararás. ¿No es así?

No necesitó escuchar respuesta. Sentir que su espalda se movía como con pequeños espasmos fue suficiente para saber que estaba llorando. Lagrimas de tristeza, coraje, impotencia brotaron ante el simple pensamiento de tener que apuntar una arma en su contra.

Como aquella vez hace un año.

Cuando no tuvo mas opción que dispararle a Euphemia.

- Lelouch… recuérdalo, siempre estaré a tu lado. – Dijo C.C. incorporándose un poco, separándose solo lo suficiente para quitarse la toalla y dejara caer en las sabanas de la cama.

- Lo se. – Dijo Lelouch, sonriendo con amargura. – Después de todo eres mi cómplice ¿no es así?

C.C. abrazó su espalda. Dejándolo el tibio calor de su cuerpo desnudo, abrazando su torso con sus brazos y rodeando sus caderas con sus piernas. Recargó la barbilla en su hombro derecho.

- No. Es porque así lo he decidido, Lelouch.

El chico solo giró la cabeza para sentir en su cara el calido aliento de ella, y sin evitar sonreír la besó con toda la ternura que pudo mostrar en ese momento.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

La luz de luna entraba por la ventana de la sala de descanso.

Si bien comúnmente era de las personas que obedecían las ordenes, en esa ocasión le fue imposible cumplirlas al pie de la letra.

Kururugi Suzaku llenó de líquido translucido el vaso que descansaba en la mesa con la botella de su mano y, dejándola en el mueble tomó el vaso y se lo llevó a los labios por enésima vez en la ultima hora.

Apoyaba su mano en el marco de la ventana, mirando las luces de Horai y los pequeños destellos de las grúas soldadoras que levantaban las vigas de acero para reconstruir los edificios derribados por el bombardeo de misiles. Más allá, un par de camiones transportaban los restos de varios frames a la planta donde los desarmarían, recuperarían las partes útiles y por ultimo fundirían para fabricar los nuevos Frames que compondrían la nueva fuerza de los Black Knights.

See. Pese ha ser las 4 de la mañana, Suzaku Kururugi no podía dormir.

Sin ver trató de tomar la botella para llenar de nuevo el vaso para no encontrarla. Girando, vio como Mónica estaba parada s u lado, botella en mano, mirándolo con una leve sonrisa.

- No es muy común de ti beber solo, Suzaku-kun. – Dijo al llevarse la botella a los labios, tomar de golpe un trago… y empezar a toser.

- No es vodka ordinario Monica. – Suzaku se rió al verla. – Es Vodka Polaco de fabricación especial. 60° de alcohol pedido por Internet.

Cuando logró respirar de nuevo le regaló una mirada hostil, antes de recuperarse y volver a tomar un largo trago de la botella.

- Asumiré… no puedes dormir con tu cabeza pensando en Nunca-chan ¿cierto?

- En parte.- Suzaku aceptó la oferta de Mónica de rellenarle el vaso, tomando un poco volvió a mirar a la luna en el cielo. – Hay algo que dijo ella que... me molesta.

Mónica, se rehusó a seguir bebiendo de la botella y se sirvió en otro vaso, dejando el licor disponible para ambos. Simplemente, imitó a Suzaku en contemplar la brillante luna llena de la noche.

- He sido militar desde los 14 años. Aun si al principio solo era parte de una unidad de reconocimiento, fui entrenado para matar, pese a que no deseaba hacerlo. Subí a un Frame para detener a rebeldes cuyo único crimen era mostrar el orgullo que como Japoneses fue aplastado. Siempre creí que estando en el ejército, lograría salvar vidas, deteniendo a mis oponentes en vez de matarlos… pero era inútil. Fui caballero gracias a una persona que compartía mi visión de un mundo en donde nadie perdiera a sus seres queridos. Me brindó su confianza, su amistad y… - Suzaku cerró los ojos, como reprimiendo una palabra que preferiría guardarse para si. – Al perder a esa persona, traté de seguir en con mi objetivo, pensando en tener poder para arreglar las cosas… pero eso solo resultó en que tomara mas y mas vidas en batalla. Que exterminara incluso a civiles cuyo único error fue desear libertad. Pasé de tener la intención de evitar que los demás perdieran a sus seres queridos, a ser quien le quitaba los seres queridos a otros. Un asesino. Un Segador de vidas. El "Shinigami Blanco". Me pregunto… Euphy, ¿Que diría ahora si pudiera verme?

"Euphemia Onee-sama esta llorando en el cielo por tu culpa." Recordó Mónica.

"_Lo que te unia a la Princesa Euphemia… no era solo lealtad, ¿verdad?"_

"_No. Era algo más fuerte. Mucho mas fuerte."_

"Así que eso es lo que lo atormenta." Pensó Mónica al verlo. La fuente de su insomnio. El sentimiento de culpa por el camino que había escogido.

Y aún si no podía dejar de sentir algo… triste en su interior, vio que el recuerdo de la Princesa Euphemia era demasiado fuerte aún.

- Creo que Nunnally tiene razón. Si la Princesa Euphemia te viera, creo que estaría llorando.

Suzaku la miró girando la cabeza. Aun si Mónica percibió su silencio e incomodidad no volteó para verlo a los ojos.

- Eso no es muy… confortable que digamos. – Dijo un tanto de mal humor mientras de un solo trago vaciaba el vaso de alcohol.

- No me malentiendas Suzaku. Creo que si ella llora… sería por ti.

- ¿Perdón?

- Suzaku, eres una persona muy amable. Gentil, incluso con ellos quienes no lo merecen. Eres el primero en la historia de los Rounds que pide a su enemigo rendirse para evitar muertes innecesarias. Te has castigado a ti mismo más que a cualquiera por sus "proezas" en el campo de batalla. Y esto… - Levantó el vaso de alcohol de su mano. - … es muestra suficiente de lo mucho que te pesa lo que haces. Creo que si ella te viera, lloraría por el peso que cargas en tus hombros. Por la forma en que te torturas, aun si procuras que nadie se de cuenta. Quienes te conocemos, lo notamos.

- ¿Soy tan obvio?

- No. Lo percibimos, porque nos importas.

Suzaku cerró los ojos. Bebió lo que quedaba de su vaso para enmascarar un nudo en la garganta que se le había formado al escuchar las palabras de Mónica.

- Sabes, una vez leí una historia de unos pilotos de mechas gigantescos. En una de esas batallas, luchaban contra un ser poderoso que los atacaría si se acercaban. El chico debía disparar un cañón y ser protegido por la chica. Ganaron, como deberían, pero la chica quedó muy herida por haberlo protegido en el ultimo momento. El la rescató de la cabina aún si eso casi le quema las manos… mmh si mal no recuerdo, cuando caminaban para reunirse con su equipo le dijo algo… "No vuelvas ha decir una palabra tan fría como "Adiós" la próxima vez que salgamos a combate. Tal vez en este momento no tengamos mas remedio que subirnos en estas cosas y pelear, pero sé que llegará el día en que miremos hacia atrás y nos sentiremos muy felices por nuestros logros. Tal vez ese día este muy lejos ahora. Pero será para nosotros como la luna que ilumina la noche oscura."

Mónica pausó, mirando con una placida sonrisa el cielo estrellado y la pálida luz de la luna.

"Una esperanza que brilla en la noche…" Suzaku reflexionó, sonriendo también a la majestuosa vista del astro. "Una luz que ilumina nuestro camino en la desesperación y la duda." De reojo vio a Mónica, con sus ojos reflejando la brillantes de la luna.

- Lindas palabras. – Dijo, cuando se dio cuenta que había pasado un rato contemplando sus ojos.

- Bueno, - Mónica se encogió de hombros. - Shinji Ikari puede ser todo un Emo, pero de vez en cuando dice sosas interesantes.

- ¿Shinji Ikari? – Preguntó confundido.

Mónica podía ser bastante rara cuando se trataba de Mechas. El pijama de Mazinkaiser que estaba usando lo demostraba. Y pesar que usaría un dialogo de una serie para darle ánimos, tal vez era algo que ni a Lelouch se le hubiera ocurrido.

- Si que eres rara. – Dijo finalmente mientras sonreía y ponía su mano en a cabeza de ella, despeinando un poco su cabello rubio acomodado en una tosca trenza. – Ya es muy tarde, y tenemos guardia mañana. Será mejor que descansemos.

Dejó el vaso en la mesa y se retiró un par de pasos antes de detenerse por un momento.

- Gracias, Mónica. – Dijo antes de retirarse del cuarto.

Mónica seguía recargada en la pared, mirando el exterior, cuando de repente llevó la botella a lo labios y vació el resto del contenido en un solo trago.

- Supongo que… aun significa mucho para ti, ¿verdad Suzaku?

Con el rostro un poco triste, también regresó a su habitación, para tratar de dormir.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Fuegos artificiales estallaron llenando el cielo azul de numerosas nubes blancas de humo. Papeles de muchos colores giraban en el aire mientras un par de formaciones de frames volaban a baja altura para júbilo de la muchedumbre reunida en la Plaza principal de Horai.

Milly Ashford acercó el micrófono a su boca y mirando fijamente al objetivo de la cámara empezó ha hablar.

- Soy Milly Ashford reportando en vivo desde la Isla Horai. En estos momentos esta a punto de dar inicio la ceremonia de la UFN para condecorar a los valientes esfuerzos de los Black Knights en la defensa de la Isla ante el último ataque por parte del ejercito Britanno.

Podría parecer un tanto… extraño, dirían muchos. Tener a una de las caras más conocidas de la Televisora del Area 11 transmitir en vivo una ceremonia de victoria de un ejército que era el enemigo del lugar donde nació. Más aún era verla casi alabar con palpable entusiasmo las hazañas efectuadas por los Black Knights, quienes habían humillado de forma… bueno, humillante a sus enemigos. Tanto que el mismo Príncipe Schneizel negoció una tregua con ellos hace un par de días.

Sin embargo, para Emil Summers, camarógrafo, era bastante entendible el entusiasmo y alegría que Milly manifestaba. Después de todo fue gracias a los excepcionales esfuerzos y sacrificios del Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. que la Isla no fue borrada del mapa con ellos por un Misil FLEIA lanzado por Odyseuss.

En otras palabras, todo reportero extranjero que radicaba como corresponsal en Horai, debía su vida a los Black Knights, pese a que eran enemigos del país que representaban. Al menos algunos.

Sin embargo para Milly había mas razones para estar alegre. No solo era por el hecho de hacer lo que había empezado a amar, que era ser reportera. Tampoco era el simple hecho de estar viva (que agradecía, aclaramos). Tampoco era por la promesa que habían hecho los representantes de la UFN y los Black Knights Kaguya y Ling Xingke, quenes accedieron a concederle una entrevista. Tampoco que Zero mismo había aceptado a ser entrevistado, junto a sus Knights.

La alegría que tenía era que sus amigos estaban a salvo. Kallen, Suzaku, incluso Gino y Anya que habían formado parte de la fuera atacante. No había perdidas entre ellos y, pese a estar en posiciones distintas en el campo de batalla, para ella aún eran muy importantes.

Emil dejó de filmar la atractiva cara de Milly Ashford para enfocarla a larga distancia al vehiculo descubierto que transportaba a Zero, C.C. y a una mujer vestida de sirvienta. Eran ovacionados por las filas de gente que agitaba pañuelos y banderas con el emblema del ejercito en ellas.

Zero daba acuse de recibido saludando a su vez eventualmente mientras la capa ondeaba por la brisa.

Era un poco intrigante ver a la mujer de pelo verde tener una caja de pizza extragrande en las piernas y comer rebanada tras rebanada metódicamente… pero por lo visto era algo tan común que la multitud no le prestaba importancia.

En el cielo, dos figuras hicieron grandes sombras en el piso. Muchos miraron hacia arriba para gritar de nuevo de emoción al ver a dos de los frames estrellas en la ultima batalla.

Milly sonrió ampliamente al reconocer la impactante figura negra del Lancelot H.A.U.N.T.E.D. con sus 4 alas rojas cortando el aire y el azul medianoche Lancelot S.T.R.A.Y. con su extraña cabina modificada y un nuevo sistema de vuelo de 2 alas de luz azul que se perdían en el color del cielo. Detrás de ellos los Vincent negros y azules de los Caesar y Flelix Knights volaban en formación cerrada mientras los Pinky Knights (Deberían ser los Julius… pero su nombre se había perdido gracias a su singular color rosado) se trasladaban por tierra detrás del auto negro que transportaba a Zero.

El ambiente era festivo, y no era para menos. El desfile fortalecía el espíritu y la confianza de la gente. Aun si algunos de ellos habían sufrido la perdida de algún ser querido en la batalla, tenían la esperanza que Zero les brindaría la paz y la victoria que tanto anhelaban.

Milly siguió describiendo el resto de personajes que se trasladaban por la avenida principal. El Zangetsu, con su cabina abierta mostrando al General Todou, vestido de gala con numerosas medallas en el pecho. Encima de él, el Shen-hu del General Xingke, quien salvó varias veces a la ciudad de ser destruida por la lluvia de misiles traicionera de Britania.

Cerca de medio día, la plaza principal estaba llena a reventar. Había lo que parecían ser 2 estatuas cubiertas por enormes mantas en el centro. Obvio que eran conmemoraciones de los sucesos y seguramente de los héroes.

Encima de la plataforma en donde los principales representantes de la Federación y el ejercito, Kaguya Sumeragi, la joven representante principal, daba un discurso en el que resumía las condiciones que condujeron a muchos a tener que abandonar su amado país Japón, para tener que ser exiliados con tal de tener paz y libertad. Agradeció nuevamente a la Federación China por haberles brindado un nuevo hogar. Recordó como gracias a los esfuerzos de todos, lograron la independencia de los corruptos Eunucos y con ello la oportunidad de constituir la Federación de Naciones Unidas y obtener la independencia total de Britannia. Recordó que, si bien la segunda guerra en Tokio no fue una victoria total, no fue en vano, pues no solamente el Emperador Charles recibió el justo castigo que merecía por su inusitada ambición de dominar el mundo, sino que lograron tener la oportunidad de tener mas fuerza y que la esperanza de un mañana mejor brillara para todos.

Si bien fue conmovedor para muchos, lo siguiente lo fue mucho más.

Todou Kyoshiro, se paró frente al atril y dirigió unas palabras a aquellos valientes soldados que lucharon hasta las últimas consecuencias para defender la isla de una invasión injusta. Leyó los nombres de los 1465 valientes soldados que perdieron la vida. Pilotos de Akatsukis, Técnicos y tripulación de naves. Así como Oficiales de protección civil y otros mas que perecieron por la ola del FLEIA. Hubo un minuto de silencio por aquellos, el cual fue casi absoluto, si no fuera por algunos sollozos de aquellos familiares.

Ling Xingke en cambio, tuvo el cargo de condecorar a aquellos que habían mostrado singular valor y hazañas en la batalla.

Los dos sobrevivientes del Crisom Squad por ejemplo: Takahiro Sakurai y Kikuko Inoue obtuvieron la Medalla de Plata al Valor y ser promocionados a Sargento y Teniente respectivamente por su valiente labor de confrontar directamente al enemigo y contener las fuerzas de Bismark.

El mismo General Todou, la comandante Nagisa Chiba, y el resto del nuevo Shikisen recibieron sus reconocimientos respectivos, ya que, en palabras del mismo Zero quien se había unido a la condecoración junto a Kaguya; "Sin su esfuerzo, los planes para contener al enemigo habrán fracasado."

Hubo otros, capitanes y oficiales que sacrificaron sus naves para evitar que el Ikaruga recibiera golpes directos de las naves enemigas. Ougi Kaname, por su eficaz comandancia de los submarinos que aniquilaron la Tercera avanzada de Odyseuss.

Cuando parecía que los premios acababan, la misma Milly se preguntó el porque los Knights Of Zero no recibían ninguna condecoración por sus esfuerzos, Suzaku fue llamado por Xingke.

- Por su notable habilidad y valor en el combate. Por haber derrotado a Bismark Waldstein, Knight Of One de los Knights Of Round de Brittania. El Guerrero más fuerte del imperio. – Dijo el General de pelo largo mientras extendía una medalla dorada.

Suzaku la rechazó amablemente.

- Somos los Knights Of Zero. Para nosotros es honor suficiente el serlo. Nuestras habilidades y acciones no son algo por lo cual deseemos ser reconocidos o premiados. Es satisfacción suficiente ver este lugar a salvo. Es suficiente saber que si hubo perdidas, muchas vidas se salvaron. Y más importante, es suficiente saber que, pese a que algunos de nosotros en el pasado luchamos en contra de ustedes, nos hemos ganado su confianza y amistad. Por ello, esta medalla, este agradecimiento, prefiero que se lo dediquen a todos aquellos que ofrendaron su vida para mantener este lugar a salvo.

Hubo una ovación ante esas palabras.

Aunque el segundo al Mando de los Félix Knights Shinichiro Tamaki no parecía muy feliz por ello, el resto de los escuadrones especiales parecieron satisfechos.

Posiblemente la última persona llamada, fue la más aclamada de todas.

Kallen Kouzuki, vestida con su pulcro uniforme de gala, caminando con lentitud gracias a las costillas rotas que aún tenia por el combate anterior, fue llamada por Xingke.

- Es un honor para mí, brindarle el Loto Dorado por sus heroicas acciones. Por haber combatido con bravura y valor ante dos enemigos sin duda muy fuertes como lo son Bismark Waldstein y Gino Weinberg. Por arriesgar su vida al desviar el Misil FLEIA que habría destruido la Isla sin dudarlo. Por su indudable deseo y motivación para proteger las vidas de todos, Capitán Kouzuki Kallen, acepte esta medalla, y pórtela con orgullo.

Extendió una pequeña cajita con el emblema de la UFN con un circulo de pétalos de Loto entrelazados a su alrededor.

Zero se adelantó, tomando la medalla y prendiéndola en la solapa del uniforme de Kallen.

- Buen trabajo, y gracias por sus esfuerzos, Capitán Kouzuki. – Dijo formalmente mientras saludaba militarmente.

Kallen agradeció, al tiempo en que los representantes se ponían de pie para saludarla a su vez. Abajo, cerca de la plataforma, en donde varias formaciones de soldados observaban todo se cuadraron y saludaron respetuosamente.

Cuando Kallen regresó a su asiento, había lágrimas de orgullo en su rostro.

- Por ello, queremos revelar estos monumentos. No solo para conmemorar esta victoria. Sino como recordatorio a los nobles actos de valentía de todos aquellos que dieron sus vidas en nombre de la paz, la libertad, la justicia y el bienestar de todos nosotros. – Dijo Zero, tomando el mando de la ceremonia ahora.

Un Par de Akatsukis, salieron de su formación en la parte trasera de la plataforma, emprendieron vuelo y tomaron las lonas para revelar las estatuas fabricadas con velocidad para la ceremonia.

Una de ellas, una columna de metal, de más de 15 metros de altura con el símbolo de los Black Knights y los nombres de los caídos tallados alrededor de ella. "En memoria de los valientes defensores de Horai."

La otra, fue singular. Kallen no podía creerlo.

Era grande también. Una columna de casi 10 metros de altura y en la cima de ella, la figura a tamaño natural del Guren SEITEN, con sus alas abiertas y el brazo de radiación apuntando al cielo, como un desafío a los peligros que pudieran venir en el futuro.

"En memoria de la orgullosa maquina salvadora de Horai."

Las ovaciones a ambos monumentos duraron por mucho tiempo, entre los civiles, y militares.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Nonnette permanecía con los ojos pegados en la pantalla, revisando una y otra vez las acciones del Frame negro. De vez en cuando tomaba ausentemente el vaso con gaseosa y sorbía por la pajilla mientras su mano derecha seguía tomando notas en cada toma.

"Su tiempo de reacción parece reducirse en ocasiones." Pensó al ver como el Haunted movía la cabeza para evadir por poco el Harken del Albion, perdiendo una parte del metal de la cara. "Si de por si era ridículamente corto… aquí parece bajar aún mas…" El frame esquivaba con agilidad las decenas de "cristales" del Blast Luminous, frenando en ocasiones, girando, acelerando.

Revisó de nuevo sus notas, revisó el tiempo del cronometro de las grabaciones y restó un números. Frunció el ceño al ver los resultados.

Una vez más tomó mas y mas apuntes. Verificando 2 veces los datos, usando grabaciones distintas, corriéndolas en cámara lenta, usando una calculadora; y cada vez que tenía los resultados fruncía mas y mas las cejas.

"Esto debe ser un error…" Se dijo, sabiendo que después de pasar mas de 3 días revisando los datos, era imposible que el error persistiera. "Pero no lo es… ¿Qué demonios es ese muchacho?" Se dijo al ver de nuevo el ágil vuelo del Haunted, aun a pesar de ser razonablemente mas lento con sus dos alas perdidas.

- ¿Tienes algo para mi? – Preguntó Bismark, cubierto por su capa blanca de Round, avanzando con sólidos pasos en el hangar.

- Si. Sugiero que te retires. Te haces viejo.

- Disculpa. – Bismark estaba muy acostumbrado al singular sentido del humor de Nonnette.

Era capaz de bromear sobre la afeminada forma en la que hablaba Clovis. En el ridículo tatuaje de Guinever en el seno. En pecho plano de Carline. Lo testaruda que era Cornelia. Es mas, junto con Lloyd le puso el apodo de "ricitos" al mismo Emperador riéndose a sus costillas, cuando el científico le mostró los planos del Lamorak hace más de un año.

Digamos que era la razón por la cual no se sentía ofendido por su perspicaz comentario.

- ¿Podrías tener la gentileza de ser mas… especifica? – Dijo de mal humor mientras se llevaba a los labios un vaso de refresco.

- Tienes 40 años, edad en la que la mayoría de los atletas piensan en retirarse. Tratas de demostrar que aun puedes hacer cosas manejando un frame diseñado específicamente para alguien de la mitad de tu edad… aparte de que te acuestas con una mujer 15 años menor que tu para comprobar tu hombría.

Eso si no se lo esperaba. Por lo que la impresión hizo que el refresco se le atorara en la garganta teniendo un acceso de tos que duró un par de minutos.

Nonnette sonrió satisfecha.

- TU… ¿Cómo lo…? – Dijo con lo que parecía un sonrojo en la cara.

- Por favor, es el secreto peor guardado en Pendragon. – Para demostrar su punto, sacó de un cajón un tabloide con el titulo "Royal Gosspel" en donde un paparazzi había tomado una foto con teleobjetivo de las dos figuras de Bismark y Dorotea saliendo de un hotel de paso a las afueras de Pendragon. En enormes letras aparecía "Knights Of Love" y un extenso reportaje.

"Tiene que ser una broma." Pensó el caballero, tratando de no imaginar las consecuencias que tendría para su peso como figura publica.

- Quieras o no la crisis de los 40 te esta llegando. – Aaah era tan divertido molestar así a los demás. Sin Cornelia a la mano para fastidiarla, tenía que usar lo disponible para divertirse.

- Eso no responde mi pregunta.

- Tu fracaso se debió al hecho que intentase dominar una maquina que no estaba diseñada para ti. Con una sensibilidad superior a la que tenía el Galahad. Pude detectar mas de 5 veces en la cual tu puntería falló gracias a que presionaste demasiado fuerte los controles. Además, no estas acostumbrado a luchar a velocidades como las del Albion. Eso sumado a que Kururugi usa ese monstruo que es evidentemente creado a la medida, fue suficiente para superarte.

- Logré cortarle un par de alas. – Dijo Bismark, tratando de demeritar un poco el logro de Suzaku. – Me sorprendió su embestida, eso es todo.

- Mira esto. – Dijo Nonnette. En las pantallas, se mostró el sorpresivo embate de Suzaku, en el cual forzó a Bismark a atacarlo primero para bloquear las espadas y después cortarle las alas con los Harken. – He tomado el tiempo de reacción a este ataque mas de 5 veces. Con los datos de la caja negra del Lancelot, mas los videos de otros frames. Quitando el tiempo de reacción de los circuitos y codificadores, el tiempo de respuesta de Suzaku a tu ataque es de 0.11 segundos.

- ¿Qué? Es imposible. – exclamó Bismark mas allá de la sorpresa. – Eso es…

- En el límite de los reflejos humanos. El tiempo mínimo que necesitan los nervios para transmitir los pulsos del cerebro a los músculos. He medido otros ataques, y desde que le cortaste las alas, parece que su tiempo de respuesta se vuelve menor al promedio cada que contratataca.

"Por eso… por eso mi Geass no funcionaba con él." Pensó con cuidado. "En realidad no pensaba… el solo reaccionaba. Por eso se puso a la defensiva, para contraatacarme. El no tenía un futuro que ver, puesto que lo modificaba a cada momento."

- Eso es… problemático.

- Si quieres mi sugerencia, olvídate de la velocidad del Albion. Jamás podrás superar sus reflejos. Aun tú, el mas poderoso de los Rounds, tienes un tiempo de 0.15 segundos, y ese 0.04 de diferencia es lo que te hace mas lento para él.

- Necesito algo para contrarrestarlo… tendré que luchar siempre a la defensiva. Esperando a que me ataque primero. Si esos reflejos solo le funcionaron cuando esa atacado… ¿Qué hay cuando ataca?

- Revisé eso también. Su ataque es muy rápido. Diría que mucho mas rápido que el de Gino y Mónica. Mucho mas que el mió. Pero su contraataque es superior.

- Entiendo… incluso si contraataca, si puedo resistirlo o evadirlo…

- Esa será tu ventaja. Así que espero te disculpes con Erick.

Bismark asintió ausentemente.

Cuando regresó de la batalla, apenas pusieron los restos derrotados del Albion, pasó cerca de una hora gritándole a Erick por haber hecho un pésimo trabajo. Que le dio un frame defectuoso, que no servia, etc. El pequeño científico no se amedrentó a los gritos, concluyendo con la frase "Mis frames son perfectos. No puedo decir lo mismo de los pilotos." Antes de irse del lugar, dejando a un Bismark mucho mas furioso.

Claro, después de calmarse (una visita a un hotel de paso…) y recibir el veredicto de la experta en combate de Nonnette, vio que en verdad, no había sido una brillante idea tratar de domar al Albion.

- Lo haré. Necesitaré mas defensa. No importa que sea más pesado, si nunca le voy a ganarle en velocidad, debo ganarle con técnica. – Acarició ausentemente su ojo nuevamente sellado. – Pero me dan varias ideas al respecto.

- Me alegra. Lo bueno es que tenemos 3 meses para ello. De esa forma estaremos completos.

- El Ifrit y el Shiva. – Asintió Bismark mirando las imponentes maquinas que solo esperaban un par de detalles para ser completas.

- El Tristan Holly y el Alexander. – Completó Nonnette mirando al otro lado del hangar. – Si volvemos a perder contra los Black Knights…

- No pasará. Es nuestro deber, nuestra lealtad y nuestro camino. – Pausó por un momento, y empezó a reír.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No, solo recordé algo que dijo Suzaku en la batalla, es todo. Gracias Nonnette, te veré en la reunión de mañana.

"'El camino del guerrero'… ¿Por qué tuve que recordar eso ahora?" Se preguntó mientras las palabras de Suzaku y él mismo resonaban en su cabeza. "Como sea, yo tengo el mió… y no importa nada mas."

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- Capitán Kouzuki reportándose, General Xingke. – Saludó Kallen al entrar a la oficina de Xingke en el edificio principal de Horai.

- Gracias por venir Kallen, toma asiento por favor.

Kallen miró con duda la silla. Las costillas aún la mataban, pese a los apretados vendajes y la faja que la obligaron a usar. Pasar por la pena de hacer fuerza para sentarse y levantarse…

- Prefiero estar de pié General. Gracias.

Xingke asintió mientras terminaba de firmar un par de documentos, antes de tomar un fólder y ponerlo encima de todos los demás de su escritorio.

- Quiero hacerte una pregunta, Kallen. Confió que seas honesta con ella. ¿Por qué peleas?

- Lucho para proteger Horai… y la UFN.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿No tienes motivos personales para luchar?

- No entiendo.

- No es un secreto para muchos que inicié la revolución en China, e incluso acepté la ayuda de Zero, Lelouch, para cumplir una promesa a Tianzi-sama. Y no soy el único, prácticamente todos los que nos unimos a los Black Knights tenemos un motivo un tanto egoísta para luchar. Familia, amigos, incluso ambiciones. Proteger a una Nación, a un Sistema, luchar por el futuro, todos son motivos nobles, pero no dejan de ser el objetivo de los Black Knights. De una organización. Quiero saber cual es tu motivo…

- Tengo un objetivo personal. Pero no creo que sea necesario que lo diga, ¿o si? – Preguntó ella un tanto hostil. No le gustaba que cuestionaran sus motivaciones, mucho menos cuando le tomó bastante tiempo tener un motivo fuerte y verdadero.

- De hecho, me es preciso saberlo. Tengo aquí dos documentos. – Dijo señalando al fólder. – Ellos prácticamente decidirán el rumbo de tu carrera y vida militar. Sin embargo, dependiendo el motivo personal, que sé es el mas fuerte y no tan ambiguo como "proteger la nación", que tengas, es el rumbo que seguirás.

- No entiendo.

- Estoy tentado, gracias a tus notables habilidades, hazañas y mas importante, tu potencial; a ascenderte al grado de Coronel. Comandarás una nave de combate y un ala aérea, junto a un Frame modificado especialmente para ti.

- Yo… no creo que… - Kallen inmediatamente pasó saliva sorprendida. Ella. Coronel. Wow.

- En la batalla contra Bismark, arriesgaste todo para conservar a tus hombres vivos. Los dirigiste con habilidad para realizar efectivamente los parámetros de su misión. Tienes don de mando, la gente se sigue. Tienes su respeto y admiración. Ascenderte es lo más obvio. Pero… También tengo una solicitud que pienso es lo mas conveniente para ti… pero primero necesito saber ¿Cuál es el motivo personal que te motiva a luchar?

Kallen recordó todas aquellas resoluciones que se había hecho en el mirador meses atrás. Como se había resignado a abandonar el deseo de luchar por Lelouch, para proteger a Horai. Cosa que hizo en la última batalla. Pero, en realidad, el motivo principal que la hizo unirse a la Rebelión en primer lugar, y más aún, la razón por la cual decidió seguir ciegamente a Zero aun existía.

- Lucho por mi familia. Lucho para cumplir el sueño de mi hermano de un mundo libre y de igualdad. Lucho para que cuando mi madre se recupere, pueda hacerlo en un lugar en donde no tenga que sacrificarse para el bienestar de los suyos. Para que pueda ser feliz sin temor a la discriminación. – Sonrió con suavidad. – Quiero traer ese mundo. Y en realidad pienso que lo que hacemos lo logrará. Así que, por eso…

Xingke sabía, gracias a Todou, acerca de cómo durante mucho tiempo la admiración casi fanatismo que le tenía a Zero era lo que la movía a pelear. Después de saber la identidad de él, y la forma en como hablaba y actuaba, era bastante obvio que la chica estaba enamorada de él.

Sin embargo tal como le dijo Todou el día anterior, su motivo había cambiado, siendo mucho mas amplio ahora.

Y más comprensible.

La familia siempre era lo mas fuerte.

Sonrió.

- Kallen Kouzuki, he recibido una solicitud para que seas dada de baja de los Black Knights de forma indefinida. Y considerando los motivos que tienes, pienso que e so es lo mejor.

- ¿Qué? Pero… eso. ¿Me están… despidiendo? – Preguntó sorprendida antes de aceptar el fólder que Xingke le extendió.

Lo abrió para leer. En la parte superior estaban los emblemas de la UFN y los Black Knights. De fondo, en marca de agua, el escudo de los Knights Of Zero se remarcaba.

"Al General Ling Xingke.

Por medio de la presente me permito solicitar la transferencia de la Capitán Kouzuki Kallen, para que pertenezca a los Knignts Of Zero. En base a sus notorias hazañas y potencial, consideramos que será una ayuda vital para el siguiente combate.

Esperamos su respuesta con ansiedad para poder iniciar el entrenamiento necesario como preparación a la próxima batalla.

Atentamente: Los Knights Of Zero."

La hoja tenía la amplia firma de Zero en manuscrita. Junto a las modestas iniciales de C.C. La creativa firma de Mónica y los Kanjis en tinta de Suzaku. Todos recalcando que la querían a ella.

Si bien la hoja tembló en sus manos, se obligó a ver la siguiente hoja.

Con los logotipos de la UFN y los Black Knights, estaba la hoja de transferencia en donde estaba autorizada su nueva asignación. Todou, Ougi, Kaguya, Tianzi, todos ellos firmaban concordando con su nuevo puesto, respaldándola y apoyándola.

Solo faltaba la firma de Xingke.

- Sin embargo, esto es si tu lo deseas. Como Coronel se que harías muchas cosas para beneficio al ejercito. Pero como Knight Of Zero, confío que garantizarás la victoria. Así que, ¿tu decisión?

No necesitó pensarlo mucho.

- General Xingke, ha sido un honor servir bajo su mando, señor. – Saludó formalmente Kallen, sonriendo. – Pero acepto esta nueva asignación, y tenga mi palabra que me haré mucho mas fuerte para garantizar que nuestros motivos, personales o globales, se cumplan.

- El honor ha sido mío Kallen. – Se levantó de su asiento para saludarla y poner su firma en la hoja de autorización. – Cosa curiosa, en combate, tendrás mi mismo rango… curioso. Bueno, alguien te espera afuera, puedes retirarte.

- Gracias Señor.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Se sentía de alguna forma emocionada.

Aunque no estaba segura de la verdadera razón. Lelouch tenía aún peso para ella, pero era más que eso.

Tal vez era por lo que Gino le dijo mientras peleaban. "La vida de un Round esta llena de batallas… luchamos incluso entre nosotros para fortalecernos."

Ser más fuerte.

Era tal vez un motivo un tanto… esteriotipado. Como en decenas de animes e historias. Pero para ella, mientras mas fuerte sea, mas garantías había para cumplir sus objetivos, ¿verdad?

- Te tardaste mucho, mocosa. – Dijo una voz a su derecha cuando salió de la oficina de Xingke.

Kallen, giró la cabeza para ver la figura de Mónica, con su uniforme y la amplia capa negra cubriéndola, recargada en la pared a un par de metros de ella.

- Krushevski-san. – Dijo ella, preguntándose desde cuando estaba allí.

- Mónica. Olvídate de los honoríficos desde ahora. Eres uno de nosotros, asi que no tienes que ser tan formal, mocosa. – Dijo, enfatizando la ultima palabra. Pese a que, al acercarse, Kallen mostraba ser mas de 5 o 6 cm. Mas alta que ella.

- Tu... sabias que…

- Era lógico. Nadie en su sano juicio rechazaría una oferta como esta. Toma, ponte esto. – Sacó una bolsa de papel, que había estado oculta por la capa y sin muchas ceremonias se la arrojó forzándola a tomarla con ambas manos. – Mas te vale que te quede, pasé toda la noche ajustándolo. No sabes todo el trabajo que me dio por culpa de tus absurdos pechos.

- ¿Eh? – Dijo Kallen, sonrojándose un poco ante lo último. Solo para ver como Mónica se alejaba rumbo al comedor del piso.

- Te espero. No te tardes.

Kallen, decidió ignorar eso por mientras y revisó el contenido de la bolsa, sonriendo al identificarlo.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Tenía que reconocer que le quedaba como un guante.

El short, era parecido al de su uniforme anterior. Igual de corto, casi con los mismos adornos, pero notablemente mas sencillo. Si bien la camisa negra con el enorme símbolo de los Black Knights se llevaba las palmas. Perfectamente medida y cosida para ajustarse a su pecho y cintura, siento increíblemente cómoda. El saco... negro también, cruzado, resaltando el emblema en plata de la camisa, adornado con unas cuantas cadenas de acero cromado. Botas altas, guantes de cuero largos y el toque final. La amplia capa.

Pero había algo que no cuadraba.

Se quitó la banda de la cabeza, aquella que por años la había identificado como miembro de la Resistencia, antes de pertenecer a los Black Knights. Aquella que para muchos de los nuevos miembros, identificaba como oficial de alto rango por derecho de antigüedad.

Miró su cabello. Faltaba algo más.

De alguna forma u otra, empezaba una nueva etapa de su vida. Una que la acercaría mas al futuro y al objetivo que buscaba.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Después de mover sus cosas a su nuevo camarote asignado en el Ashura, Kallen fue recibida cálidamente por el resto de los Knights. Incluso hubo comentarios respecto a su cabello, que lo había peinado hacia abajo, como el estilo que siempre usaba cuando iba a la escuela.

De alguna forma, Kallen pensó que era mas adecuado, ya que dejaba de ser un BK, y quería dejar en claro que pensaba acoplarse lo mejor posible con ellos.

Eso fue un poco raro para todos los que la conocían desde antes. Sin embargo, tal vez fue una muestra más de que ya no era la misma Kallen, impulsiva y sentimental que fue hace tiempo. Cuando fue humillada por Suzaku y Mónica en un pasillo meses atrás. Era una persona mucho más madura, y lo suficientemente humilde como para aceptar la ayuda para mejorarse.

Horarios le fueron puestos. Sesiones de entrenamiento con los demás, como alumna, ayudante o maestra (era la única de ellos que sabía boxear) y se sorprendió al saber que Lelouch llevaba entrenando con Suzaku desde hace meses por motivos que ninguno de los dos deseó explicar. (Pero pudo percibir una pequeña mirada hostil por parte de Suzaku, que Lelouch trato de ignorar sudando un poco. Eso y que Mónica sonrió aparentemente sin razón.)

Sayoko estaba allí también. Lelouch quiso que fuera contada como uno de ellos, pero declinó, explicando que las maquinas y ella no se llevaba en absoluto, pero podía cooperar con ellos en lo posible. Por lo que fue puesta como sensei de Suzaku y Kallen gracias a su gran experiencia en artes marciales.

Habría también lecciones de estrategia y operaciones militares, brindada por Lelouch y como instructor especial Xingke. A esto se le sumaba el requerimiento que todos deberían aprender jugar Ajedrez so pena de castigo limpiando inodoros, para que fueran más fáciles las clases.

Todos ayudarían a C.C. a entrenar en simuladores para subir su nivel. No fue algo que le agradara, puesto que implicaba trabajo y era muy en claro que ella era un tanto perezosa, pero Lelouch la amenazó con desterrar todos los objetos de Cheese-kun de su habitación. Así que tubo que aceptar a regañadientes.

En resumen, Kallen vio que estaban perfectamente organizados y que las palabras de Gino eran muy verídicas.

"La vida de un Round esta llena de batallas." Y por lo visto la de ellos también.

Todo con el objetivo de ser mejores, para lograr su propósito.

Lo único que le hacía falta, era un frame.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Estaban todos en la División científica. Lugar donde los tres científicos residentes desarrollaban las tecnologías nuevas que reforzarían el poder militar de los Black Knights.

Cuando Lelouch les reveló la tregua de Schneizel (y que Nunnally estaba viva de paso) todos concordaron que ese "Damocles" fuera lo que fuera, era la razón principal de ello. Estaba claro que nunca, ni siquiera con tres meses de preparación, serían capaces de vencer a Britannia con números; por lo que la solución solo podía ser una: Si ellos los sobrepasaban 10 a uno, ellos serían 10 veces más fuertes.

Es por eso que la tecnología formaba parte importante de ello. Y razón por la cual, la plana mayor del ejército observaba el prototipo de Frame que la india había mandado como muestra.

- O-R3-K. Knightmare Frame de Produccion en Masa de Septima Generacion. Orochi. – Anunció Loyd mientras unos técnicos retiraban la lona que lo ocultaba.

- Wow. – Fue el comentario de más de uno.

A primera vista no era muy diferente a los Akatsukis. Por la forma del torso y los adornos. Sin embargo las especificaciones eran muy superiores. Mucho más de lo que esperaban.

- Estos datos… son parecidos al Zangetsu. – Comentó Todou, comparando los gráficos mentalmente.

- Así es. – Dijo Lakshata. – Después de que vimos que los pilotos podían acoplarse bien con un frame de alto desempeño como el Jikisan, creemos que no tendrán problemas en manejar esto. Por supuesto sus controles no son tan sensibles, pero su velocidad fácilmente puede superar a los Vincent, así como su agilidad.

- Combinamos la filosofía de las tecnologías Britannas y Niponas. La cabina por ejemplo, el asiento es similar a los modelos imperiales por lo que tienen un mejor soporte para maniobras de alta gravedad. Sin embargo el acomodo es nipón, eso permite una cabina más grande, logrando implementar pantallas más amplias mejorando la visión. – Dijo Lakshata, oprimiendo un control remoto para abrir la cabina y mostrar las modificaciones.

- Redujimos el tamaño del cañón VARIS para acomodarlo en el brazo derecho. Un escudo de radiación en el izquierdo. La espada de cadena ha demostrado ser más duradera que las armas MVS y gastar menos energía. Tenemos pensado en equipo adicional para especializar los frames dependiendo la estrategia. – Terminó Cecile. Mostrando un par de cosas en la pantalla de la computadora.

- Es asombroso. Solo falta por ver que nuestros pilotos puedas manejarlo debidamente. – Dijo Xingke.

- Pueden hacerlo. Solo necesitamos hacer un par de cambios en nuestro sistema de entrenamiento. Se me ocurren un par de cosas para eso. – Dijo Todou realizando un par de anotaciones en una hoja de papel.-

- Bien. Tenemos que alistarnos para la batalla en tres meses. Podemos ayudar a nuestros soldados a mejorar su nivel, pero hay algo para lo cual necesitamos su ayuda como KoZ. – Dijo Lelouch, vestido de técnico. Para los que no conocían su identidad, solo era un miembro del equipo de mantenimiento de los frames de los KoZ, por lo que era tratado como tal.

Era una cubierta sobre cubierta, pero eso le permitía vivir tranquilo sin tener la mascara de Zero permanentemente pegada al rostro.

- Los Rounds. – Dijo Chiba.

- En efecto. Dorothea y Nonnette estuvieron ausentes en la batalla anterior. Eso significa que aún no tenían maquinas para enfrentarnos. Sin el Tristan ahora y con el Modred muy dañado, solo podemos esperar que tengan modelos nuevos para cuando llegue el momento de la batalla. – Dijo Mónica.

- Como contraparte de los Rounds, cada uno deberá enfrentar a uno de ellos en batalla, y entrenar específicamente para ello. – Dijo Lelouch, haciendo que los demás empezaran a pensar.

- Déjenme a Bismark a mí. Con el poder que tiene, mi maldición es lo único que sirve en su contra. – La plana mayor estaba consciente de cual era esa maldición, y quedó demostrado que funcionaba muy bien la batalla anterior.

- Yo me encargaré de Nonnette. – Mónica levantó la mano. – Nuestros estilos de pelea son similares. No me sorprendería que pidiera un frame similar al Lamorak, así que el Stray es el más adecuado al combate en corto alcance.

Lelouch asintió.

- Dorothea, de acuerdo a lo que sabemos, piensa que Todou y Chiba fueron quienes la derrotaron. Con lo orgullosa que es, los buscará en la batalla.

- Pelearemos en su contra. Una vez que tengan los datos para el Zangetsu Kai, practicaremos en simuladores. – Comentó Todou. – No será un oponente fácil, sobre todo si le dan una mejora del Agravain.

- Mónica, Suzaku, nos gustaría que nos ayudaran con el ataque coordinado. Tal vez podremos vencerla de la misma forma que lo hicieron ustedes en Los Ángeles.

Ambos aceptaron asintiendo.

- Lo que nos deja a 2 de ellos. Gino… Kallen, ¿crees que puedas contra él?

En otro momento, en otro lugar, se habría sentido ofendida por esa pregunta. Si no fuera porque sabía perfectamente como peleaba.

- Si tuviera el S.E.I.T.E.N. No importa. Puedo contra él. Solo que… necesitaré ayuda. Gino es muy preciso. Demasiado. No se mueve innecesariamente y es endiabladamente rápido. Aun teniendo un frame rápido…

- Necesitarás técnica para ello. – Dijo Mónica. – La precisión de Gino es su punto débil. Al pelear con la menor cantidad de movimientos posibles se vuelve fácil de predecir. Si tienes mucha experiencia en técnica…

- Yo puedo ayudarte, si quieres. – Se ofreció Xingke – Conozco varios estilos de artes marciales que creo que te pueden ayudar a ello.

- Gracias General. Pero aún así... sin un frame…

- ¿Y quien dijo que no tenias uno? – Pregunto Lakshata sonriendo.

Apretando un par de teclas de la consola un par de luces se encendieron en la parte posterior del hangar. La figura de un Frame con terminaciones puntiagudas resaltaba pese a estar cubierto por una lona.

Por segunda vez, un par de técnicos la retiraron, dejando a Kallen sin aliento al observar la figura del mecha.

- Pero es…

- Knightmare Frame de Multi-rango de Novena Generación. Guren Type-03. Nombre código: Noroi. – Anunció orgullosa Lakshata ante la vista de la imponente maquina.

Rojo sangre, con adornos dorados en el pecho muy diferentes al Guren anterior. Incluso la cabeza no estaba oculta, pero presentaba un par de cuernos largos que le daban la apariencia de un dragón feroz.

- Apenas logramos colocarle el Core Luminous. – Dijo Cecile, revisando sus anotaciones. – Está a un 25% de estar completo y le faltan muchas cosas, pero básicamente esa es su apariencia final.

Kallen se acercó lentamente a la maquina, extendiendo una mano para tocar la armadura de la pierna.

Los brazos eran más robustos, aparentando fuerza. Incluso el brazo de radiación no era tan grotescamente largo como las versiones anteriores, y también era mas grueso. Grandes Garras de metal dorado lo marcaban, combinando perfectamente con sus adornos.

- Esta sería su apariencia definitiva. – dijo Loyd, accionando una pantalla grande para mostrárselos.

Un segundo "Wow" se escuchó en los presentes al ver el impresionante sistema de vuelo que complementaba perfectamente la amenazadora apariencia del frame.

- Con este frame, serás capaz de destrozar a cualquier Lancelot en menos de 2 minutos. – Dijo orgullosa Lakshata mientras Loyd le regalaba una mirada hostil.

"Guren… Guren." Se repitió mentalmente Kallen. Lo de Noroi ("Maldito") No le era muy de su agrado, pero correspondía con lo de Haunted ("Poseído") "Mi Guren."

- Y, Kallen. ¿Nos ayudarás a terminarlo? – Cecile le dijo, extendiéndole la llave de su maquina anterior.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Exclamó inmediatamente, evidentemente feliz.

- Caballeros, Damas. Tenemos solo 3 meses para asegurarnos la victoria. – dijo Lelouch, serio, llamando la atención de los presentes. – No podemos permitirnos perder.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Mónica tronó las vertebras de su cuello para tratar de mitigar la tensión. 5 horas en simuladores noquean a cualquiera. Su único consuelo es que tuvieron que sacar a Lelouch arrastrando de la cabina de lo que sería su nuevo frame después del mismo tiempo.

2 días habían pasado desde la llegada de Kallen con ellos, y le sorprendió ver que su nivel había mejorado mucho en los últimos meses. Tal vez el hecho de luchar contra Bismark y Gino le ayudaron a pulir muchos de sus movimientos, puesto que le era mas difícil ahora tratar de acercarse con el Stray para cortarle el Brazo.

Que al final lo lograba, claro, obteniendo una clara victoria encajando las cuchillas de los codos en el amplio torso, concluyendo con un corte doble.

Como castigo por perder, la obligaban a correr 10 vueltas al hangar con una mochila llena de refacciones en la espalda. Para montarla de nuevo en el simulador y que intentara luchar estando exhausta.

Era su castigo, por llamar a su trasero "parco".

Pero las cosas mejoraban. Extrañaba a Jeremiah como todos. Extrañaba que era la única persona que conocía podía entrenar con ella y Suzaku al mismo tiempo y derrotarlos a base de cansancio, pese a recibir incontables golpes.

Pero Kallen…

Recordó la vez que la humilló frente a su clase con los reclutas. Usando el Keysi la derrotó con pasmosa facilidad. Pero últimamente le era muy difícil. Su velocidad y reflejos habían aumentado, así también como su creatividad para las técnicas. Poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en una guerrera de alto nivel.

Sonrió. Eso hacia las cosas más divertidas para ella.

- ¿Termino la practica? – Sonó la voz de Suzaku detrás de ella. Cargaba en brazos a Arthur quien, extrañamente, dormía placidamente sin mostrar intenciones homicidas en contra de su supuesto dueño.

- Si. Al fin. Otro minuto mas en el Stray y necesitaría una silla de ruedas. – No era misterio para nadie que el diseño de la cabina, al estar mitad sentada mitad parada, hacia que sus piernas se entumecieran rápidamente. – ¿Y tu? ¿Cómo te trató Sayoko-san?

El rostro de Suzaku era más que revelador. Sayoko Shinozaki, Trigésimo séptima sucesora de la Escuela de artes marciales Shinozaki Ryuu. La única persona que había sido capaz de confrontar a Jeremiah y sus modificaciones cibernéticas y sobrevivir. Era implacable como instructora y sensei.

- Me hizo besar el suelo 5 veces antes de dejarme ir. – dijo dolorido.

Y no había sido una metáfora. Estaba siendo MUY literal. Verifico, Sayoko era Implacable.

Mónica rió un par de veces, un tanto alegre que ella no la tuviera como instructora.

- Bueno, al menos podrás descansar a gusto el día de hoy. Ya sabes lo que dicen, nada hace mas delicioso una noche de sueño que un día de duro trabajo.

- ¿Y quien dijo eso? – Preguntó Suzaku mientras ambos caminaban por el pasillo al ala norte de la nave, donde estaban los camarotes de oficiales.

- Nadie, se me acaba de ocurrir en este momento. – Dijo, haciendo que ambos rieran.

Arthur abrió los ojos y bostezó, antes de acomodarse de nuevo, tratando de dormir.

- Ahora que recuerdo Mónica… Antes de la batalla pasada, en elevador, querías decirme algo. ¿Qué era?

Menos mal que logró tener la compostura necesaria para no tropezar con sus propios pies al sorprenderse con la pregunta. Era algo que la ponía nerviosa cada que se quedaban solos por cualquier motivo. Afortunadamente siempre había habido algo que hacer, pero ahora… ya no había ninguna forma de evadir.

Suzaku incluso se había detenido, prácticamente forzándola sin palabras a pararse y girar para decirle cara a cara.

"Oh demonios… ¿y ahora?" Pensó al ver la cara de inocencia que ponía mientras acariciaba ausentemente la cabeza de Arthur… al menos hasta que lo mordió.

- Eh... este... yo… - "Rayos. ¿Por qué tengo que ponerme tan nerviosa? Ni que estuviera en la escuela ¿verdad?" – Bueno. Yo quería preguntarte si… ¿MedejasprobarelHauntedalgunavez?Esque,creoqueseríainteresante,enespecialporsudesempeñoy...este...creoque…esto…….

Sonrojándose, colocó su mano en la nuca mientras sonreía forzadamente mientras hablaba lo más rápido que podía para terminar despidiéndose con la mano y salir corriendo con toda la velocidad que permitían sus piernas.

Hasta Arthur dejó de morderlo al sentirse igual de confundido.

Suzaku sonrió.

- ¿Es mi imaginación o en verdad me mando a volar? – Le preguntó al gato. - Ah, bueno. Supongo que debí preguntar con más delicadeza, ¿no crees?

- "Nyaa" – Contestó el gato, casi como si asintiera.

"No importa. Hay tiempo." Se dijo mientras volvía a caminar, metiendo su mano libre en la bolsa del pantalón.

Sus dedos sintieron algo y lo sacaron.

El objeto cambió su humor demasiado rápido.

- Porque… de repente me siento tan… culpable. – Se dijo, mirando el emblema que Euphemia le había dado cuando lo convirtió en su caballero.

Bajó la cabeza sin saber que sentir. Y con pasos lentos se dirigió a su habitación.

Hasta había perdido las ganas de sonreír.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Mónica no llegó a su camarote. Sus piernas la llevaron un poco más lejos… cerca de los hangares.

El porque no recordaba el camino que la llevó a ese lugar hablaba mucho de lo que pensaba en ese momento.

Se había sentido nerviosa. MUY nerviosa.

En ese momento, jadeaba, por culpa de la carrera. Un poco inclinada hacia adelante, sosteniendo su cuerpo con las palmas de las manos en la pared. De hecho… hasta parecía que una zona pequeña a su alrededor era mas oscura que el resto, como una sombra que no debía estar allí.

"Dios no puedo creerlo. No puedo creerlo." Se repetía constantemente. "Puedo enfrentar enemigos desarmada. Puedo salir a combatir con un frame dañado. Puedo enfrentarme a un sicótico armado sin problemas… ¿Por qué me tuve que poner tan nerviosa? No es justo…"

Sin embargo por alguna razón… sonreía.

"Si es tan fácil admitir que me gus… gus… guss-t-tt..."

- ¡AAAAH NI SIQUIERA PUEDO DECIRLO EN MI CABEZA DEMONIOS! – Gritó exasperada, frotándose la cabeza con las manos despeinándose, pensando que nadie podría oírla en el solitario hangar.

Se equivocó.

- Mónica, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó una voz a su derecha.

Kallen estaba parada, con una tabla de documentos en la mano y un bolígrafo en la otra. Aparentemente terminaba de hacer alguna clase de papeleo.

- No. No me siento bien. Creo que estoy deprimida… – Dijo ella, agachando la cabeza. – Necesito tomar… mucho…

- ¿Eh? – "¿Dijo que necesita tomar?" Se pregunto, pensando que había oído mal.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Preguntó Mónica, parándose frente a Kallen, abrazándose y con una mirada de inspección en el rostro.

- Ah… 18. ¿Por qué? – Por alguna razón se sintió "escaneada" cuando Mónica la miró de pies a cabeza con intensidad.

- Ah… eso significa que eres legal, ¿cierto?

"No me gusta como esta sonando eso." Kallen tragó duro y retrocedió un paso cuando el la se le acercó.

- Bien, esta decidido. – De repente Mónica cambió su cara escrutadora a una sonrisa que para Kallen se asemejaba a las de Milly Ashford cuando planeaba alguna de sus travesuras.

Nop. Esto no iba nada bien.

- Necesito emborracharme hasta ser capaz de ver a Dios para quitarme esta depresión. Y tu me vas ha ayudar. – Declaró pasando por su lado y tomándola por el cuello del saco, arrastrándola.

- Oye. ¿Qué te pasa? Espera. ¿A que te refieres con… y porque yo? – comenzó a protestar mientras trataba de forcejear para liberarse de su agarre.

Era inútil. Pese a ser considerablemente más pequeña que ella, Mónica era muy, muy fuerte.

De esa manera, Kallen fue arrastrada en contra de su voluntad hacia la habitación de Mónica, donde escondido detrás de decenas de figuras de colección de Mazinkaiser, un par de Guymelef (El Black Escaflowne era carísimo) y un impresionante Arm Slave ARX-7 Arbalest 1/15; tenía un suministro de licor que podía competir con el del bar del Ashura.

Bueno… sabía tomar.

… y Kallen no.

Demostrado cuando no había tomado ni dos copas de Whiskey cuando ya estaba hasta cantando, y jurando que Mónica era su mejor amiga.

Lo dicho, el alcohol y ella no se llevaban para nada.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Eran más de las 10 de la mañana cuando Sayoko entró a la habitación de Mónica.

Lelouch le había pedido que fuera a revisar, puesto que ni ella ni Kallen se habían reportado y Lakshata exigía su presencia para calibrar un par de componentes de sus respectivos frames.

Bueno, cuando ella abrió la puerta y vio lo que… bueno, vio. La cerró suavemente mientras se retiraba, tratando de no sonrojarse.

"¿Tal vez puedo decir que se enfermaron?" Pensó mientras trataba de no pensar mucho en la escena.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Mónica había conseguido cambiarse a su Pijama favorito… pero estaba tan ebria que olvidó ponerse los pantalones. Kallen, sintiéndose acalorada por el alcohol, dejó el saco en el suelo y abrió su camisa. Cuando perdió la conciencia, lo hizo desparramada en la cama y la rubia, recalcando aún más el avanzado estado de intoxicación etílica que había conseguido, en su enturbiada mente la figura que estaba en su cama era su peluche favorito de Mazinkaiser (Su fascinación por él era tan grande como la de C.C. y su Cheese-kun, aunque prefería mantenerlo en secreto.) por lo que simplemente lo abrazó.

Con todo y piernas.

Bueno… eso explica las siguientes líneas.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

_Diario de Sayoko._

_Un poco nublado._

_Xx de Diciembre de 2018 a.t.B._

_Creo que es la última vez que entro a un cuarto sin avisar._

_Creí que había aprendido la lección cuando encontré a Lelouch-sama vestido de Cheese-kun cepillando el cabello de C.C.-sama, pero no. Tenía que entrar al cuarto de Mónica-san sin permiso._

_Jamás creí que ellas dos se llevaran tan bien. Bueno, debo reconocer que hacen una bonita pareja, aunque siento un poco de pena por Su-san puesto que parece tan interesado en ella._

_Sin embargo me intriga algo… Kallen-san apenas acaba de llegar hace 2 días, ¿Y ya se acuesta con Mónica-san? ¡No puede! Tal vez debería hablar con ella, amistosamente claro. No debería ser tan rápida con sus relaciones la podrían juzgar de chica fácil._

_Y Mónica-san. No debería ocultar su preferencias, pues no tiene nada de que avergonzarse. Estamos en un mundo libre en el que se debe respetar a los demás. _

_Posiblemente es porque están nerviosas. A lo mejor es su primera vez, y tuvieron que esforzarse mucho en reconocer y aceptar sus inclinaciones. Si. Eso debe ser._

_Mmh, ¿debería hacer algo al respecto? Tal vez si… confundo "accidentalmente" su ropa limpia… en especial la ropa interior. Si, no parece mala idea. Eso las obligaría a compartir temas más íntimos, tal vez. Acercarse un poco más._

_De esa forma, se sentirán más cómodas en reconocer públicamente sus sentimientos, y apuesto que estarán mas alegres._

_Si. ¡Eso es!_

_Es mi deber ayudarlas en lo que pueda. A partir de mañana, empezaré a actuar._

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

"Crusade." Leyó Schneizel en la hoja de reporte que Erick le había pasado por transmisión codificada. "Me gusta como suena."

En ella los datos básicos de un frame venían descritos. Su velocidad de ataque. Su armadura. Su fuente de energía. Sus armas, todo.

El Grial era otro de los diseños que le habían llevado. Con un concepto totalmente diferente al que se había hecho antes. Con un poder que podría ser virtualmente imbatible sin dudarlo.

Se recargó en el asiento de su escritorio y cerró los ojos para pensar.

"No es suficiente, aún." Pensó.

15 días de tregua le habían permitido adelantar bastante en sus planes. Sin embargo necesitaba dedicarse más a ellos. No podía seguir tratando de administrar Brittania y de paso tener que mantener a los Aristócratas y el resto de sus medios hermanos tranquilos por no haber escogido aún un emperador.

Por supuesto, él de nuevo era la primera opción, pero volvió a rechazarla. Pero aparte de él, nadie más estaba considerado, y muchos preferían evitar ser considerados.

Por lo visto la pérdida de Charles y de Odyseuss en menos de 4 meses había dejado una fuerte impresión en ellos. Quien fuera el nuevo Emperador, estaban en peligro de que Zero lo matara, y ellos apreciaban su vida.

Estúpidos.

Eso le facilitaba mucho las cosas. Un poco de manipulación aquí, un poco por allá. Diethard haciendo maravillas manejando la información a los medios y aumentando su popularidad pese a las derrotas del ejército. Mientras mas pacificas estuvieran las cosas, más fácil le sería llevar a cabo sus objetivos.

Tenía motivos para ser optimista.

Jeremiah en la base de Alaska estaba siendo modificado para obtener las investigaciones finales del Code-R y ser capaces de duplicarlo. Además que estaba el Maduin Seig.

Nina, había terminado los detalles del Valhalla, y lo estaba probando en estos momentos. El que la base no hubiera estallado en un micro-FLEIA era prueba suficiente de que funcionaba y con él, el motor que daría vida a sus nuevas armas.

Solo un poco de tiempo mas, y podría lograr iniciar su cruzada por un mundo de paz absoluta para todos.

- ¡Schneizel! – Se escuchó hablar Cornelia mientras entraba por la puerta de la oficina. Janette, su secretaria trataba de detenerla. – ¡Necesito hablar contigo ahora!

"Mmmh viene muy agitada." Pensó al ver la cara roja y la frente cubierta de sudor. Como si hubiera corrido hasta allá desde lo hangares de Toromo.

- Janette, déjala pasar. No quiero llamadas ni interrupciones, por favor.

- Como lo ordene Schneizel-sama. – Asintió a joven mujer antes de retirarse mientras Cornelia se paraba frente al escritorio.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó furiosa al tiempo que la puerta se cerraba, arrojando con violencia un pedazo de tela con el símbolo del Geass en ella. - ¿Por qué están ELLOS en Texas? ¿Como es posible tan siquiera que ESTEN VIVOS?

"Oh, así que es eso. Tal vez tengo que reprender a Erick por ser tan descuidado… le dije que debía mantenerlos ocultos a los miembros del Culto hasta que yo llegara… sin embargo ¿Cómo debo manejar esto? Aún los necesito hasta que Erick termine la maquina." No era necesario ser un genio para saber que Cornelia odiaba a muerte todo lo que apestara al Geass.

Schneizel sonrió cuando una idea se le vino a la mente.

- Ellos trabajan para mí. Afortunadamente sobrevivieron a la masacre que Zero, Lelouch, hizo en China.

- ¿Trabajan para…? – Por un momento Cornelia no pudo o quiso creerlo. - ¿Cómo puedes… trabajar con esos… monstruos?

- ¿Monstruos? Solo son personas que conocen mejor que nadie el poder que nuestro enemigo tiene. Lelouch aun conserva ese Geass, con el cual puede estar obteniendo mas poder en estos momentos. Es lógico que quiera investigarlo para tener la oportunidad de descubrir una manera de contrarrestarlo. ¿O no?

Cornelia se tranquilizó. Solo un poco.

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

- Se lo mucho que odias todo lo que se relacione con el Geass. En especial por lo que Lelouch le hizo a Euphy. Sin embargo, si consideramos el Geass como el arma de nuestro enemigo, mientras más sepamos de ella, mas oportunidades tenemos de vencerlo.

- Está bien. – Por un momento pareció calmarse. Sin embargo, la realidad es que se estaba preparando para lo siguiente. – Schneizel. ¿Por qué estas haciendo el Damocles?

- Es la herramienta que tendremos para lograr la victoria y asegurar la paz para Britannia y las otras naciones.

- Schneizel, por favor… sabes que eso no es cierto.

El príncipe blanco se recargó en su asiento mirando con intensidad a su hermana.

Nunca había subestimado su inteligencia. Aunque esta estaba más dedicada a las estrategias militares que a la administración y complots; cuando se concentraba en algo, era imposible mantenerlo oculto por mucho tiempo.

¿Qué tanto sabía? ¿Qué tanto había descubierto? Dejarla en Texas era un riesgo calculado, gracias a su capacidad para mantener las cosas funcionando. Aun si al inicio solo tenía una noción de la construcción de esa base, había muchas cosas que permanecían ocultas para ella.

A menos que lo hubiera aprendido por si misma.

- El Damocles se convertiré en el símbolo del poder de Britannia. La batalla de Pendragon será solo un espectáculo para demostrar nuestra fuerza. Una vez que derrotemos a los Black Knights, Esa base, será el eje de nuestro gobierno. Uno que se expanda, tal como nuestro padre Charles había deseado.

- Schneizel, ¡no insultes mi inteligencia con esa basura de propaganda! ¿Para que servirá el Damocles? Esa base, esta consumiendo prácticamente todos los recursos del Imperio en ser contrsuida. Aun si no se note, dentro de un par de años habrá una crisis a nivel mundial debido a su costo. Eso solo degenerará en una Guerra civil cuando ya no queden Zeros, o Caballeros Negros que combatir. Se bien que tienes una buena razón para ello, de otra forma no te arriesgarías en empobrecer el país que con tanto esfuerzo hemos fortalecido.

"Mmmh ¿Qué debo hacer? Puedo darle una razón que la satisfaga por un tiempo, pero siempre habrá el riesgo que descubra mas y mas cosas. No puedo darme el lujo de perder el tiempo con excusas y discusiones."

- Te garantizo que no habrá ninguna rebelión, por mucha miseria que exista. – Dijo con una sonrisa, que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espina de ella.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Sabes porque es que las guerras empiezan? ¿Por qué terminan un día para ser iniciadas uno o dos años después? ¿Cuál fue la razón inicial por la que nuestro padre iniciara la conquista del mundo a base de batallas y costando la vida de millones? Codicia. Ambición. Orgullo. Toma por ejemplo el Área 11. Pese a ser conquistada en cuestión de meses, la rebelión siempre existió manifestándose en atentados terroristas que quitaban la vida de Britanos y Elevens sin distinción. Fertilizando el terreno para que alguien listo y carismático como Lelouch los usara para ganar poder. Ahora imagina eso después de la próxima batalla. Britannia ganará sobre la UFN, acabando con Zero y sus caballeros. ¿Sabes que es lo que pasaría después?

- Aun tendríamos que seguir peleando, sofocando las revueltas que habrá en el mundo. Aun si la UFN se llegara a rendir. Sin embargo ese es siempre el riesgo de la conquista.

- Exacto. Es por esto que este Damocles es la mejor arma para ello. Veras, algo que quizás no has descubierto aún de él… es que planeo colocar todas las ojivas FLEIA que Toromo ha fabricado en su interior

- ¿Qué? – Exclamó. – Pero, tu dijiste que le FLEIA era un arma que jamás usarías, nunca.

- Lo se. Sin embargo no se puede evitar. El FLEIA es la clave. Veras, es sencillo. Supón que una base rebelde se forma en… no lo sé. Tahití. Se fortalecen gracias al apoyo subrepticio de otros e inician sus ataques tratando de hacer que ese lugar sea independiente. Sofocarla a base de fuerza es una buena opción, pero si simplemente [i]_borramos [/i]_ la resistencia de un solo golpe. ¿No es eso más inteligente? Esa acción quedaría grabada permanentemente en la mente de aquellos que la apoyaron, y temiendo mas represalias dejarían de pensar en una revuelta.

- "Borrarlos"… ¿con el FLEIA?

- Ahora supón que es una nación más grande. Una armada más grande. Aun si acabas con ella, las ciudades proclamaran venganza por sus pérdidas. Aumentando su hostilidad, rebelándose por otros medios. ¿No es más fácil "borrarlos" simplemente? Que pasar meses y meses sofocando revueltas que nunca acabaran.

- Pero eso es... genocidio. – Dijo ella horrorizada por sus palabras.

- No es muy diferente a lo que haces en batalla. O los Round. O el ejército. Simplemente es terminar de una manera rápida.

- ¡Nadie aceptará eso! Solo estarás iniciando un régimen de terror entre todos.

- ¿Y eso es tan malo? El temor es una emoción que nunca cambia. El temor de morir. El temor de perder seres queridos. El temor de ser olvidados. No importa la nacionalidad, los antecedentes, la cultura o posición social, el temor es una emoción absoluta. ¿Conseguir la paz mediante el dialogo? ¿Conseguir un acuerdo basado en la buena voluntad de las partes involucradas? Eso solo son falacias. Son solo sueños que jamás toman en cuenta la verdadera naturaleza humana: Es codiciosa.

Schenizel se puso de pié y caminó hacia una enorme pantalla empotrada en su habitación. Accionó la consola y un mapa del mundo apareció en ella.

- Incluso quienes juran que luchan por un futuro mejor no dejan de codiciar la realización de ese sueño. Es eso lo que pienso cambiar.

La grafica se modificó un poco. Las líneas onduladas que describían la orbita de un satélite aparecieron, junto con los nombres y ubicaciones de las ciudades mas importantes del mundo.

- La humanidad debe de reconocer que para obtener una verdadera paz y prosperidad para todos, se deben de renunciar a algunas cosas. Así como hacerse muchos sacrificios.

- ¿De que clase de cosas y sacrificios hablas? – Cornelia no se había movido de su lugar, sin embargo no dejaba de mirarlo con creciente hostilidad.

- Cosas como: La libertad. Un hombre libre, tiende a buscar satisfacer sus propias necesidades sin importarle los demás. Una vez satisfechas, comienza a buscar mas cosas que alimenten una y otra ves sus deseos. En ese camino, siempre chocará con las libertades y deseos de otros iniciando hostilidades. A un mayor o menos nivel, esas hostilidades degeneran en disputas. Esas disputas en violencia. Y la violencia termina en el fin de la vida de alguno de ellos. Así que, la humanidad debe entender que para mantener esa paz, no deben existir los conflictos. Para que no existan los conflictos, debe desaparecer la codicia. Para que desaparezca la codicia, debe existir algo que tenga la fuerza para ello. Y es el temor la solución final. Para ellos son los sacrificios.

Por alguna razón Cornelia había llevado su mano al mango de su espada. Sus instintos le gritaban que había peligro en sus palabras.

- Los conflictos después de esa guerra seguirán, pero gracias al Damocles y el FLEIA serán borrados. Con ellos millones de personas que los apoyan. Conflicto a conflicto, rebelión a rebelión, ejercito tras ejército. Y con ellos las ciudades quienes los soportan. El temor quedará perneado en los sobrevivientes y tendrán que convencerse de que no tiene caso rebelarse si quieren seguir viviendo. De esa forma dejará de haber conflictos.

- Eso no es diferente a una tiranía. No puedes simplemente exterminar a las personas solo porque no concuerdan contigo.

Schneizel rió.

- Pero si es exactamente lo que haces en batalla, hermana. Combates con aquellos que piensan y desean cosas diferentes que tu. Y los matas sin dudar. ¿Y todas las Áreas conquistadas? ¿La sangre de cuantos números has derramado para sojuzgarlas? ¿La sangre de cuantos más has vertido para mantenerlas pacificas? ¿Las vidas de cuantas personas se han extinguido para mantener el orden? Yo solo voy más allá. Mi propósito es acabar con las guerras, bajo el temor del exterminio si alguien se atreve a empezarlas. De esa forma los conflictos acabarán y lo s sobrevivientes podrán vivir en paz. Siempre y cuando cumplan con su rol.

- ¿Qué?

- Les daré a cada uno un propósito que cumplir. Un trabajo que realizar. Una actividad a la que dedicarse. ¿No serán más felices así? No tendrán la necesidad de codiciar algo más, porque me encargaré que no conozcan nada más. No desearán hacer un conflicto, puesto que acabaré con la voluntad de hacerlos. El mundo se convertirá en un lugar pacifico, a salvo de los pecados anteriores. Los niños nacerán en un mundo que nunca conocerá los conflictos. Crecerán y vivirán ignorantes de aquello que inicia las guerras. Darán a luz mas niños y el ciclo se repetirá por siempre. ¿No es algo maravilloso?

- ¿Cómo lo harás? Por mucho temor que infundas en la humanidad, no cambiarás el corazón de las personas fácilmente. El temor generará odio. El odio persistirá y los conflictos crecerán sin importar cuantas ciudades destruyas.

- ¿Y si puedo cambiar el corazón de las personas? ¿Si poseo el [i]_poder_ [/i] para hacerlo?

- No pensarás…

- Es un arma Cornelia. Y un arma muy poderosa.

Ella crujió los dientes.

Geass. La investigación. Los sobrevivientes del culto. El extraño comportamiento de Erick. Los experimentos no registrados que se rumoraban. El estudio a Jeremiah, la máxima creación del Code-R dirigido por Bartley, en la base de Alaska.

Todo tenía sentido ahora.

- Tú piensas…

- Si Geass es el poder de los reyes. Yo pienso ir más allá. Para lograr la paz, para cambiar el corazón de la humanidad… obtendré el poder de Dios para ello. – Dijo seriamente.

- No. NO LO PERMITIRÉ. – Gritó desenvainando la espada y corriendo hacia él.

No permitiría que ese poder maldito se convirtiera en lo que moldearía al mundo. Jamás dejaría que alguien tan sediento de poder como él se encargara de dirigir el rumbo del futuro.

"Euphy… no dejaré que hayas muerto en vano." Pensó al hacer descender la espada, buscando el cuello de su hermano.

- Que triste. Esperaba que fueras más razonable. – Dijo Schneizel sin inmutarse por el ataque.

Chasqueó los dedos y un disparo sonó en el cuarto.

Cornelia sintió un fuerte impacto en la hoja de su espada rompiéndola en pedazos, justo cuando estaba a centímetros de tener éxito en su ataque.

Con tan solo un par de centímetros en la empuñadura giró para ver la fuente del disparo… y se quedó helada al verlo.

Parado en el marco de una puerta oculta, con una pistola de alto calibre en la mano, estaba Gilbert G.P. Guilford, mirándola con intensidad.

- Hime-sama. No le puedo permitir que lastime a Schneizel-sama.

- Pero… tu estas… muerto… - Dijo palideciendo, olvidándose inmediatamente de Schneizel y sus planes.

- ¿Me harías el favor, Lord Guilford? – Dijo suavemente el Príncipe.

Como un rayo, aprovechando la parálisis de ella, Guilford acortó la distancia que los separaban y le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estomago que la hizo doblarse de dolor. Con un par de movimientos mas se encontró con un brazo alrededor de su garganta y el otro sujetando su brazo inmovilizándola por completo.

- …ak... como… - dijo tratando de ignorar el dolor y jalando con dificultad el aire que se le escapó por sus pulmones.

- Es un piloto muy hábil. Y yo creí que Suzaku era el único "inmortal" entre el ejercito. – Dijo, recordando el apodo con el que durante un tiempo se burlaban de él entre los Rounds. – Ser capaz de mantener el control de un frame que estaba justo en el borde del FLEIA es asombroso. Mucho mas escapar de las garras de la muerte después de ser declarado muerto 5 veces en el hospital. Fue una suerte que Bismark lo identificara antes de que los médicos lo desconectaran.

- Guilford, por favor suéltame. – Dijo Cornelia teniendo sentimientos encontrados. Felicidad de verlo vivo, odio hacia Schneizel, confusión por haber sido atacada…

- Lo lamento Hime-sama. – Dijo con autentico pesar en su voz. – Pero las órdenes de Schneizel-sama son prioritarias para mí.

Fue en ese momento que le prestó atención a algo que la impresión le había hecho ignorar.

Su cabello caía hacia delante, formando un despeinado fleco que le cubría la frente. Y más.

Las pupilas de sus ojos parecían tener un alo rojo alrededor de ellas. Como si estuviera bajo el control de…

- Geass. – Susurró.

- ¿No es una maravilla? – La voz de Schneizel llamó su atención. El había hecho su camino de regreso al escritorio, del cual extrajo una pequeña caja de madera. En su interior estaba lo que parecía una diadema de metal púrpura.

Con la forma del Geass frente a ella.

- Erick la llama "La Geass Crown". A diferencia de lo que Lelouch puede hacer, esta lo que provoca es que la voluntad de quien la use desaparezca. No, estoy mal, lo que desaparece es la necesidad de tener voluntado propia. Por lo que siempre obedecerán las ordenes de quien este programado para darlas, yo en este caso, y las efectuarán de la mejor forma posible. Sin límite de tiempo. Sin restricciones para ellas.

Tragando saliva giró lo más que pudo la cabeza para confirmarlo. Oculto bajo los mechones de cabello de Guilford, pudo distinguir la forma de las alas del Geass en su frente.

- El FLEIA alimentará el tremor de las personas. Romperá su deseo de pelear con tal de conservar la vida que les queda y esto… - Levantó la diadema, enfatizando su importancia. - … borrará por completo la codicia y la voluntad de iniciar los conflictos de nuevo.

- No puedes doblegar a las personas a tu antojo. – Susurró Cornelia, tratando se escapar del agarre de acero de Guilford.

- Puedo. Puedo hacerlo. Y lo haré.

Empezó a caminar hacia ella. Sus esfuerzos para liberarse se incrementaron.

- ¿Sabes que acabo de recordar? Lo que te dije hace un año en el Area 11. Que una flor crece más bella en el campo de batalla, que en una sala de baile. Je. Estaba equivocado.

Estaba frente a ella, mirándola hacia abajo por su prominente estatura y lentamente inclinó su cara a la suya.

- La flor más bella es aquella que puedes poseer en las manos. – Con lentitud acarició su rostro. – Sentir la textura de sus pétalos. – Tomó su cabello e inhaló con codicia. – Llenarte de su aroma. Eso, hace a cualquier flor mucho más hermosa que aquellas que solo puedes ver de lejos.

Cornelia podía contar con los dedos de su mano las veces que había llorado en su vida. Y le sobrarían dedos. Todas ellas se relacionaban con la pérdida de alguien importante para ella: La Reina Marianne a quien idolatraba. Su amada hermana Euphy.

Pero esta vez estaba llorando de ira, impotencia y desesperación.

Guilford no reaccionaba a sus suplicas, Schneizel parecía (o estaba)

enloquecido y no existía nada que pudiera hacer para evitar lo inminente.

- No te preocupes, Cornelia. Te aseguro que el papel que te tengo a ti te resultará… satisfactorio.

Ella cerró los ojos al sentir como el metal de la diadema se pegaba a su frente. Iluminándose con un extraño resplandor, como las explosiones de sakuradite de los frames en batalla.

Fue… como si decenas de manos tiraran de ella. La tomaran de los brazos, las piernas, el cuello, la cabeza, el cuerpo. Y con violencia la sacaran de su cuerpo. Visiones de cielos de colores extraños, figuras humanoides renqueando en un fondo blanco. Explosiones de humo formando rostros gritando de desesperación. Una construcción flotante en la nada de pilares derrumbados con un gigantesco planeta en el cielo mientras una nube de polvo brillante se movía en una brisa invisible.

De pronto sintió como si pudiera verse desde fuera. Como si otra Cornelia estuviera ahora al mando de su cuerpo.

Después, lo poco que le quedaba de su misma identidad, se desvaneció en la nada.

Guilford suavizó su agarre y el cuerpo de la princesa se arrodilló, apoyando las manos en el suelo.

- Creo que será todo por ahora Guilford. Puedes retirarte.

- Como lo ordene, Schneizel-sama.

- Ah si, llama a Erick, dile que dejaré a Nunnally a su cuidado. Una vez que Nina termine los generadores se los enviaré a Texas.

Asintiendo Guilford se retiró, sin importarle dejarlos solos.

- Ponte de pié. No tienes porque seguir arrodillada, hermana.

Con lentitud, Cornelia se incorporó levantando la cabeza y al abrir los ojos, reveló el halo rojo alrededor de sus pupilas, brillando.

Schneizel sonrió satisfecho. Ahora no tenía que preocuparse de nada. Una vez que los investigadores de Alaska terminaran de estudiar el cuerpo de Jeremiah, podría dejar el gobierno y el Damocles en sus manos sin temor de que sus planes se vieran abajo. Mucho menos de traición.

Si. Era suficiente.

- Desnúdate. – Ordenó. Casi como queriendo probar la diadema.

Lo ojos de ella se abrieron un par de milímetros, casi como sorprendiéndose por la orden.

"Por lo visto su voluntad aún es muy fuerte… bueno, era de esperarse. Pero no durara mucho. En una semana o dos, habrá desaparecido por completo."

Con lentitud casi mecánica, las manos de ella comenzaron a desabotonar su uniforme. Sus pantalones. Sus botas, guantes, todo. En minutos, desnuda en medio de la habitación esperó la siguiente orden.

- Acércate. – Pro alguna razón, no era el hecho de verla desnuda o la anticipación de lo que iba a pasar lo que lo excitaba.

La Geass Crown negaba la voluntad, más no la conciencia.

Ella estaba plenamente conciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Sentiría todo, recordaría todo. Simplemente, no tenía la fuerza para rebelarse.

"Si, es bueno darse un placer de vez en cuando." Se dijo al tomarla por la cintura, tomar su barbilla y moverle la cabeza para besarla.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

A Emil Summers no dejaba de sorprenderle.

Milly Ashford caminaba por el pasillo del Ashura unto a Kururugi Suzaku. Nada más y nada menos. Y no solo eso, sino que charlaban animadamente.

En algún punto ella le había contado la amistad que había tenido tanto con él como con el ahora otro miembro de los KoZ, Kallen Kouzuki. A veces era difícil recordar que aun eran jóvenes. A penas salidos de la preparatoria (bueno ella, Suzaku y Kallen deberían asistir aun a ella), deberían estar procurados en salir con chicos, chicas; decidir en que universidad estudiar, etc. No deberían estar peleando en una guerra, mucho menos arriesgar la vida para documentarla.

Sentía algo de tristeza.

Bueno, en realidad sentía un poco de envidia.

Aún no tenían ni 20 años y el mundo dependía de ellos o en todo caso el mundo esperaba que ellos les mostraran el camino al futuro. En horario estelar.

Y él, a sus 24 años no pasaba de ser un simple camarógrafo (Y ni era tan bueno además) a quien habían aventado a cubrir la guerra de Horai como castigo por haberse acostado con la hija del editor… en su oficina… en horas de trabajo… y ella aun estaba en la escuela…aunque, no era su culpa que las chicas de ahora crecieran tan rápido.

¡En serio!

Frente a él Milly se rió con suavidad mientras palmeaba un poco el brazo de Suzaku, quien también sonreía, tal vez recordando algo de la escuela.

Ella se veía radiante, se había puesto su mejor traje que le ajustaba como un guante para la entrevista que Zero había accedido a darles en honor a su indudable valor para cubrir la guerra y más importante: por transmitir íntegramente los sucesos sin temor a la censura de medios de Britannia.

Emil sonrió. Tal vez era un castigo que lo hayan mandado a ese lugar. Pero se estaba convirtiendo no solo en una oportunidad de hacer carrera. Además que le agradaba la alegre compañía de ella.

- Así es, Kallen ha ingresado recientemente con nosotros. Tal vez debimos avisarte para que organizaras una fiesta de bienvenida.

- Eso habría sido Genial. Aunque ¿Qué clase de tema habría estado bien? Nekomimi de sirvientas, o tal vez un tema de guerreros bárbaros con bikinis de piel para las chicas y taparrabos para los chicos con espadas y escudos…

Mientras seguía dando ideas, Suzaku se arrepintió de haber hablado.

Pero era agradable ver a una cara conocida.

Sin embargo un agudo grito los distrajo. Suzaku se puso de inmediato en guardia esperando un ataque o algo parecido. Cuando pequeño bólido azul pasó entre sus piernas para de un brinco saltar al pecho de Milly.

- Ah. ¡Arthur! – Exclamó al reconocer a la pequeña bola de pelos, quien ronroneaba mientras frotaba su cara con la suya. - ¿Lo trajiste?

- Si… sacrifique la pierna del Zangetsu por él… pero no podía dejarlo con Dorothea o lo hubiera desollado para hacer un tapete con él. Si que lo odiaba.

- Lindo gato. – Comentó Emil mientras se acercaba para acariciarlo.

Por un breve instante Suzaku se sintió algo celoso al ver lo afectuoso que era el gato con ellos. Siendo que él no dejaba de tener los dedos heridos por sus constantes mordidas. Sin embargo de nuevo fue distraído.

- ¡VOY A MATARLO! – Sonó la voz que gritó segundos atrás.

Mónica corría por un pasillo alterno, seguida de cerca por Kallen quien a 2 metros de llegar con ellos logró atraparla con una Nelson completa para inmovilizarla. – VOY A MATARLO. VOY A ARRANCARLE LA PIEL A TIRAS. MALDITO GATO ME LAS VAS HA PAGAR.

Forcejeaba para zafarse del agarre de Kallen. Incluso levantaba alternadamente las piernas para tratar de alcanzarlo.

- Mónica tranquilízate. No fue su intención Por favor el no tiene la culpa.

- NO ME TRATES DE TRANQUILIZAR. ESE GATO… POR CULPA DE ESE GATO.

- Mónica, por favor, tranquila ¿Qué pasa?

- "Nyaa". – Maulló el gato. Milly podría jurar que estaba… ¿sonriendo?

- Ese gato… ese gato… - Empezó la rubia Knight antes de perder las fuerzas y dejarse caer en el suelo, con las piernas dobladas como una niña. – BUAAAAAAAAAA lo rompió por completo. Totalmente. Lo hizo a propósito. AAAaaaahhhh.

Si, era de esperarse que más de una levantara la ceja al ver la escena. No solo por las lágrimas. En ese momento, todo en ella, incluso su estatura, contribuía para hacerla ver mucho más chica de lo que era.

Si, como una niña.

- Gasté 2 semanas de sueldo en ese modelo. Buaaaaaaah. Y lo rompió. Ya lo había armado y pintado, Aaaahh. No sabes lo mucho que tardé en conseguirlo… era… era… era… un modelo edición especial 1/30 del Gundam RX-78-2 de Amuro. Solo quedaban 2 en existencia y el otro se lo disputaban unos tales Kinnich y Nivek123 en e-Bay. Aaaaahhhh… ahora tendré que conformarme con el GN 000 0 del tarado de Ribbons de 00 y su estúpido GN Drive. ¿Por quéeeee…?

Silencio. Excepto por los berridos de ella.

Ninguno pudo decir nada. Kallen al menos se arrodilló a su lado, para ser abrazada por la rubia para llorar en su amplio pecho.

- …uhg…Ya lo había terminado y pintado… *sob*… tardé mas de un mes para que quedara perfecto… aaah…

- Ya. Ya. – Kallen palmeaba su espalda para tranquilizarla.

Suzaku suspiró.

- La oficina de Zero esta al final del pasillo, ¿podrían seguir solos? Esto tomará un poco de tiempo… y llévense a Arthur por favor.

- Seguro... no hay problema.

- Ya. Ya. Prometo que te compraré algo a cambio. – Dijo Suzaku arrodillándose también mientras la reportera y el camarógrafo se retiraban… sin dejar de verlos. – Creo que vi en Akibahara II un modelo 1/60 del AGX-15 Astranagant de SRWOG Divine Wars. Te lo compraré mañana. Lo prometo.

- *sob* ¿En verdad? *sob*

- Siempre y cuando le perdones la vida a Arthur. – Dijo Kallen. – Y yo creo poder conseguirte el GX-36 Ideon para armar de nivel 5 con un sargento de instrucción.

- *sob* ¿Edición… limitada? *sob*

- Por supuesto. Solo quedan unos 10 en el mercado. Tal vez menos.

- Esta bien… ok. Yo… *sob*

- Vaya se calmó. – Observó Milly mirando hacia atrás.

- ¿Y se supone que ellos derrotaron a Odyseuss? – Preguntó en voz alta Emil, mientras encendía la cámara y se preparaba para grabarlos.

- ¡No hagas eso! No es correcto.

- Está bien… era solo una idea.

Habían llegado a la oficina de Zero.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Zero era imponente.

Bueno, era la historia detrás del símbolo más que su apariencia. Era de estatura promedio, apenas unos 3 o 5 centímetros más alto que ella. A juzgar como la tela se pegaba a su cuerpo era bastante delgado. Demasiado para un "héroe" tradicional.

Una vez que Emil coloco las 2 cámaras secundarias para editar después el video, indicó que podían hincar cuando quisieran.

La entrevista transcurrió sin muchas sorpresas. Ella tenía una lista de preguntas que, después de tener la autorización para la entrevista, cientos de miles de personas habían subido a la página de Internet de la televisora.

Obvio muchas de ellas eran bastante bobas, de aquellos quienes querían saber si era hombre, mujer, joven, viejo, gay (se quedó en silencio durante mas de 3 minutos al escucharla…), etc.

Incluso un par de miles que deseaban saber si tenía novia.

Sin embargo las más importantes eran las primeras.

Objetivos, planes, deseos. Su participación en la muerte del Emperador, el FLEIA. El porque y como es que Suzaku y Mónica lo apoyaban.

Zero, como era de esperarse, era bastante hábil. Respondía con plena naturalidad y amabilidad, pero solo decía lo suficiente para contestar las preguntas sin revelar mucho realmente. Por supuesto, había las cuales declinaban respetuosamente, pero podía explayarse en otras sin ningún problema.

Casi 2 horas pasaron sin que se dieran cuenta.

- Zero, muchas gracias por su tiempo. – Dijo Milly una vez que Emil dejó de grabar. – Tiene nuestra garantía de que sus palabras no serán cambiadas. Tal vez tengamos que editar algunas preguntas, después de todo pensábamos que sería tan solo una hora de entrevista.

- Siéntase libre de hacer lo que sea necesario Lady Ashford. Confió en su palabra. – Milly inclinó la cabeza para agradecer y trató de ponerse de pié. – Un momento. ¿Seria tan amable de concederme un par de minutos a solas, por favor?

- ¿Eh? – Dijo confundida mientras Zero se ponía de pié y caminaba a su escritorio. – Sayoko, ¿podrías acompañar al Señor Summers a la sala de espera? – Dijo por el comunicador, a lo que 1 minuto después apareció una criada que Milly reconoció en seguida.

- Pero tu eres… - Dijo poniéndose de pié sorprendida. Había escuchado en nombre se Sayoko, pero no lo había relacionado con aquella que había sido su sirvienta durante años antes de que cuidara a… a… no lo recordaba. – Sayoko-san.

- Milly-sama, es un placer verla de nuevo. – Se presentó. Pese a estar usando un sencillo vestido de servidumbre, no evitaba que este tuviera los emblemas de los Knights Of Zero en varias partes. – Summers-san, ¿puede venir con migo por favor?

- Pero…

- Está bien Emil. – Dijo Milly tratando de tranquilizarlo. – Recuerda que somos invitados.

- De acuerdo. Zero, un placer y un honor. – Dijo respetuosamente dejándose guiar por la criada.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Milly guardó silencio, esperando. Preguntándose que es lo que Zero deseaba decirle, que era tan necesario hacerlo a solas.

- En primer lugar debo agradecer su labor. He seguido muy de cerca su carrera desde que empezó dando el clima. Pasando a animar un programa matutino y cubrir el ataque a Japón en la Segunda Batalla de Tokio.

- Gracias… es una pena que haya sido por cubrir a quienes fallecían en el frente… - Dijo un poco triste. Aun si fue por poco tiempo, muchos de ellos fueron valiosos compañeros de trabajo.

- Señorita Ashford hay algo que desde hace tiempo he querido decirle.

- Disculpe. – Dijo confundida. "Espero que no esté buscando novia. Aunque… tal vez haya algunas ventajas de ser la… ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡Maldita sea la formación Aristócrata de los Ashford!"

- Lo siento. No pude estar para encender los fuegos artificiales el otoño pasado.

- No… no lo entiendo. – "¿Que tiene que ver los fuegos artificiales con…?" Pero por alguna razón que no pudo identificar, se le hacia conocido algo de eso.

- Rollo falleció, así que tampoco pudo estar presente… lo lamento.

- ¿Rollo? – Pudo tratar de dedicar que tenía que ver el tímido e introvertido hermano de Lelouch… si no fuera porque Zero llevó su mano derecha a la mascara y accionaba el mecanismo para abrirla.

Ella abrió muy grandes los ojos al reconocer la cara que se ocultaba.

- Ha pasado un podo de tiempo, Kaichou. – Dijo Lelouch sonriendo. – ¿Le gustaría escuchar una historia?

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- Asegúrense de verificar 3 veces esos conectores. No podemos arriesgarnos que un solo cable quede sin soldar. – Gritó Lakshata al grupo de técnicos que con la precisión de un cirujano y una grúa bajabas la computadora principal del Shinkiro a lo que sería su nuevo lugar.

Loyd ayudaba supervisando los sistemas.

El Fruid System, una computadora sumamente avanzada (y costosa) era tan compleja de construir que incluso para ellos y Cecile, era virtualmente imposible duplicarla.

Cosa que les habría servido de mucho, claro, pero todos tenían especializaciones distintas en lo que a tecnología se refiere. Una computadora basada en enlaces Neuronales artificiales era algo que se les escapaba de su conocimiento... por ahora claro.

Pero no había mucho tiempo para aprender cosas nuevas, cuando lo que urgía era acabar su trabajo en el límite de tiempo.

Knightmare Frame de Comando de Octava Generación, Nombre Código: Anubis. El nuevo frame que Zero usaría en la batalla de Pendragon, tanto para comandar las tropas como para combatir en el frente.

"Si el rey no se mueve, sus tropas no lo seguirán." Fue lo que dijo cuando solicitó ese frame.

C.C. seguía entrenando en simuladores, sudando sangre cuando Suzaku le puso los datos del Conquista para que lo dominara. Lloró amargo cuando Kallen le puso al Guren Aéreo. Mónica al Ywain. En resumen, cada vez que C.C. se bajaba de la maquina, exigía 2 cajas de Pizza como compensación.

Hasta había programado el número de la Pizzería en el marcado rápido del teléfono. Donde debería de ir el número de los bomberos…

- Bájenlo poro a poco. Tiene que entrar a la primera, comprometeremos la unidad si fallamos.

- Ajusten la línea 3. Manténganla horizontal. – Cooperó Loyd bastante conciente de lo delicada de la operación.

Mas allá, otro grupo de técnicos tenían a Shen-hu con todos los paneles de acceso abiertos mientras le retiraban partes y componentes vitales que serían reemplazadas por actualizaciones y mejores. Incluido un Core Luminous mejorado para aumentar su estatus de Octava Generación.

Fenrir, sería su nuevo nombre, de acuerdo con los planos que Lakshata había diseñado para mejorarlo. Exclusivo para Xingke, ya que era el único que fue capaz de dominar a la bestia del Shen-hu meses atrás. Ahora, viendo el enorme potencial de las maquinas enemigas como el Albion, era obvio que no sería suficiente tan solo una mayor potencia a un cañón o mas armas.

Y aún así, dudaban que fuera suficiente.

Reuniones y reuniones había habido desde la tregua, tratando de buscar información y deducir sobre el Damocles que Loyd y Cecil habían oído hablar. Incluso Mónica, quien fue en su tiempo cercana al Emperador desconocía sobre lo que era.

Podía ser una defensa. Tal vez una muralla MSV que cubriera a todo Pendragon haciéndola invulnerable a todo ataque, lo que explicaba la confianza de Schneizel de que la batalla fuera en la ciudad.

Incluso Lelouch y Loyd, ambos pasando horas tratando de hackear la red Britanna para obtener información no encontraban nada, mas que simples rumores sobre nuevos modelos construidos en Pendragon, Toromo y Texas. Simplemente.

- ¡Perfecto! Excelente trabajo chicos. – Felicitó Lakshata caminando a grandes zancadas para mirar en la consola de Loyd.

- Todo parece normal, no hay daños en conectores, ni en los componentes internos. La accionaré… - Dijo Loyd haciendo un diagnóstico rápido.

**"Druid System. ****On Line."** Brotó en la consola junto con un flujo de datos.

- ¡Lo hicimos! – Gritaron ambos para chocar las manos en lo alto… antes de reflexionar en lo que estaban haciendo y darse la espalda mutuamente.

- Lo pude haber hecho sin tu ayuda. – Dijo ella despectivamente

- Si así quieres creerlo. – Dijo el, apartándose de ella y caminando hacia la consola de Cecile.

"Sin embargo el Anubis aún es demasiado pesado para el sistema de vuelo. Y colocarle Energy Wings esta fuera de consideración por el consumo energetico… aun si le ponemos 3 Fillers… Diablos, si tan solo Erick me hubiera enseñado el motor de Anti-inercia que estaba diseñando…" Pensó el Científico con algo de decepción.

De nada servía que el frame fuera poderosísimo, si se convertía en un tiro al blanco por su lentitud. Pero ¿Qué podían hacer? La política se había convertido en usar todo lo que tuvieran a la mano, confiando en que "algo" pasaría en el futuro.

En definitiva, se habían convertido 100% en black Knights.

- Cecile-kun, ¿te gustaría ir a comer algo? – Parándose detrás de su colaboradora quien introducía datos fanáticamente a su consola.-

- ¡Eeep! – Aclamó asustada cambiando de inmediato la pantalla por otra con graficas, ocultando lo que estaba haciendo. – ¡Loyd-san no me espante así de esa manera!

- ¿Ara? Pero no hice nada…mmmh pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Parece divertido… a ver… - Dijo estirándose, tratando de abrir la pantalla que tenía oculta.

- Nada, Loyd-san. –Dijo ella firmemente sujetando su mano. – Además, ¿no le he dicho muchas veces que no debe de espiar el trabajo de los demás? ¿Se lo puedo recordar de nuevo?

Pese ha decir esas palabras con una sonrisa, Loyd tragó duro.

Una semana antes, cuando Lakshata se pasó 2 noches seguidas trabajando en lo que sería la actualización del Shen-hu, Loyd entró a su maquina sin autorización para ver lo que estaba haciendo. Claro, obviamente con malas intenciones.

Cecil recordando su hazaña un par de meses atrás cuando cambió los datos de un experimento ocasionando un retraso de 15 días en el sistema operativo del Haunted, amablemente lo retiró de allí.

Bueno, en realidad lo abofeteó tan fuerte que la cara le duró morada e hinchada por una semana.

Ahora, el hecho de ver de nuevo esa sonrisa por parte de ella mientras amenazantemente tronaba los nudillos hacía que el científico albino sudara de miedo.

- No, yo no mas decía… este… voy a… a…. un lugar. Adiós. – Dijo apartándose rápidamente, sin tratar de aparentar estar huyendo.

Que lo estaba.

Cecile Suspiró mientras abría de nuevo la pantalla y seguía trabajando, ahora más conciente de no distraerse.

"Lo lamento Loyd-san, pero no puedo dejar que sepa que estoy instalándole esto al Haunted." Dijo sintiéndose culpable. "Solo espero que Suzaku-kun no necesite usar el Cursed nunca."

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Schenizel se paró frente a una cápsula de vidrio, vestido solo con una capa de seda bordada.

- Entonces todo esta listo. ¿No debo preocuparme?

- En absoluto Su Majestad. – Contestó el científico de pequeña estatura, usando su clásica bata de laboratorio y unos lentes oscuros. – Las pruebas en el ostro sujeto demostró su viabilidad desde el nivel celular, y en el Code-R anterior logramos replicar perfectamente sus componentes. Tiene mi garantía de que el proceso es seguro.

- Eso es suficiente para mí. – Dijo sonriendo. –Ahora, Cornelia, te dejaré a ti la labor del Gobierno. Mantén las cosas pacificas y destina todos los recursos necesarios al Damocles.

Con los ojos rodeados de halo rojo, Cornelia asintió brevemente.

- Bismark, el ejército te lo dejo a ti, junto a Nunnally. Ayúdala en lo que sea necesario.

- Será un honor su Majestad. –Contestó el alto Round, rodeado de su capa blanca. - ¿Si acaso Zero intenta hacer alguna ataque?

- Realmente dudo que Lelouch sea tan tonto como para atacar mientras estamos en tregua, pero mantengan la compostura. Si llega a atacar alguna base o algo, solo déjenlo. Mantener nuestra postura pacifica nos ayudará a ganar puntos con la gente.

- Entendido.

- Alaska hará las pruebas de encendido del Maduin en una semana. – Recordó Erick.

- Es verdad, inmediatamente después de ellas, comiencen con los Templars, quiero todos los que puedan construir. De hecho, trasladen todo al Damocles, quiero concéntralos de una sola vez. – Dijo Schneizel mientras abría su bata y la dejaba caer en el suelo. – Estoy confiando en todos ustedes. No me decepcionen.

El trío de personas se arrodilló para indicar su compromiso mientras el desnudo príncipe entraba a la capsula del laboratorio.

- Descuide su Majestad. Cuando despierte, tendrá en sus manos todo el poder que necesita. – Dijo Erick haciendo que Schneizel sonriera.

- Me parece perfecto.

La capsula se cerró mientras era llenada por un liquido de fabricación especial, mientras las palabras "Code-R" estaban inscritas en el vidrio.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Villeta caminaba junto a su grupo de amigas, sintiéndose como colegiala una vez más. A paso rápido, observando aparadores, emocionándose por los objetos en venta.

Hinata, Futabe, Minase, clásicamente conocidas por ser las operarias del puente del Ikaruga la ayudaban cargando bolsas y bolsas repletas de ropa, y varias cosas mas. Chiba, a quien habían arrastrado desde la base cuando ella deseaba tomarse el día para dormir (Mónica y Suzaku no les daban un solo momento de respiro cuando practicaba junto a Todou), cargaba una caja de la pastelería con un… bueno, pastel, obvio, destinado a la fiesta que realizarían en honor al bebe que la morena llevaba en el vientre.

Eso explicaba porque las tiendas que visitaban eran de maternidad, bebes, cunas, etc.

Y Chiba se empezaba a fastidiar.

No era que no le gustaran lo bebes. Le agradaban tanto como a cualquiera. Y la idea de una fiesta en honor de una amiga embarazada no era desagradable. Al contrario, era un cambio en su rutina.

Lo que le fastidiaba era… como explicarlo, ver la felicidad de las demás. El entusiasmo de ellas era lo que la ponía de mal humor.

Si, era algo egoísta, pero verlas así, le recordaba su propio fracaso en su vida personal.

Todou había estado muy ocupado entrenando tropas, entrenándose a si mismo, en las sesiones de practica con los KoZ, cooperando con la División científica; y si llegaba el momento en que tuviera un día libre, resultaba que ya tenia planes para ese día.

Como lo sucedido hoy.

Ella le había insinuado que tal vez podrían ir a comer algo a la ciudad para "discutir" ya sea el entrenamiento, las operaciones, o lo que sea. Pero educadamente y con mucha pena le dijo que ya había hecho planes. Que lo disculpara.

Las chicas, repetimos, como colegialas en una día de ofertas, entraron en tropel para ver la cantidad y variedad de mamelucos en una de las tiendas dejándola a ella cuidando las bolsas y el pastel en una banca.

Se dejó caer en ella frustrada, colocando el pastel a un lado y usó sus manos para masajear sus tobillos. Tal vez debió de haberse puesto zapatos más cómodos y no unos de tacón que planeaba usar con el nuevo vestido verde oscuro que compró hace un mes y no había tenido la oportunidad de usarlo.

Rayos.

¿Qué clase de planes podría tener Todou-san que le llevarían todo el día? ¿Por qué cuando parecía que podía acercarse a él, resultaba que había algo que lo impedía?

No esperó mucho para la respuesta.

Entrando por una de las puertas principales estaba Todou, vestido extrañamente de civil. (Usar su uniforme incluso en días en los que no estaba de servicio era una marca personal para él) Sonriendo, Charlando.

Con Kallen a su lado.

Ella vestía cómodamente. Demasiado fresca para su gusto al estar en pleno diciembre. Vestido corto sin mangas. Sandalias. De hecho podía ver como muchos jóvenes giraban su cabeza para verla pasar.

¡Con Todou!

Los siguió con la mirada, segura que no podían verla al estar oculta por unas plantas y las montañas de bolsas.

Sintió como los celos crecían al verlos entrar a una joyería. Podía ver a través de los vidrios que Kallen se probaba varias cosas mientras Todou la observaba como tratando de inspeccionarla. Pasaron allí un par de minutos antes de que seleccionara algo, pagarlo y salir. Mientras seguían conversando y sonriendo.

- Chiba-san, ¿se encuentra bien? – Preguntó inocentemente Futabe al ver las lágrimas en las mejillas de ella.

- No…yo... me tengo que… - Dijo, levantándose de la banca y corriendo a la salida sin despedirse.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Los KoZ estaban reunidos en la sala de conferencias del Ashura. Cada uno ocupando su lugar, incluida Sayoko.

- Tenemos informes de que hay una maquina que acaba de ser probada en una base de Alaska. – Informó Lelouch, encendiendo un monitor con un mapa de la región señalando la ubicación. – Aun queda por confirmar pero cualquier cosa que probaron es manejada por el Code-R.

- Code-R. – Dijo Mónica reflexionando… - ¿Te refieres a…?

- Aa. Jeremiah. Puedo apostarlo.

- Maquina… significa que tienen algo similar al Siegfierd. ¿Verdad? – Pregunto Suzaku, obteniendo un asentimiento de Zero. – Eso es un gran problema para nosotros.

- También una gran oportunidad. – Dijo sonriendo. - ¿Qué dicen, si lo "rescatamos"?

- Oye… espera. Recuerda que estamos en tregua. Cualquier operación militar sería muy mal vista por todos. Incluso para la UFN – Protestó Kallen.

- ¿Quién dijo que haríamos una operación militar?

- Un rescate no es lo mismo que un ataque. – Complementó C.C. engullendo su 4ta pizza del día.

- Por supuesto, la U.F.N. y los Black Knights "ignorarían" por completo esta operación. Es por eso que esto nos corresponde solo a nosotros. El rescate y la liberación de uno de los nuestros.

- Arriesgado. Muy arriesgado. Conozco la base de Alaska y no es tan sencillo entrar, mucho menos salir.

- Es por eso que necesitamos planear a conciencia esto. No podemos usar Frames para acercarnos pues incitaríamos una respuesta armada. Lo que necesitamos es introducirnos a ese lugar y salir sin ser detectados.

- Hablando fríamente, Jeremiah es demasiado valioso como para dejarlo con el enemigo. Es prácticamente el único ser humano al que se ha modificado con el Code-R con éxito. No quisiera imaginar a un ejército de Orange-kun manejados por Britannia. – Dijo C.C. mostrando su extraño conocimiento de las cosas.

- Esa es una de las razones por las que no podemos dejarlo allí más tiempo.

- ¿Una de las razones? – Pregunto Kallen, no siendo la única extrañada de la habitación.

- Si. Hay otra mucho más importante que esa.

- Y cual es, Lelouch-sama. – Preguntó Sayoko esta vez.

- Gaste mucho para su regalo de navidad, y es mercancía no reembolsable. Tengo que entregársela a como de lugar.

El resto de los presentes sonrieron.

Después de todo, era uno de los suyos el que estaba en problemas.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

N.A.

Hola! Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Abril 20, Dios! Si que me ha tomado llegar hasta acá. 3 Razones fundamentales: 1) La edición y corrección a los capítulos anteriores con miras a entrar al Concuerdo "McAnime Fanfic Awards!" (Que por cierto nadie me ha nominado todavía *snif*) Eso me consumió más de 3 semanas para releer, corregir y editar frases a mas de 250 páginas de Word, lo que es, bueno, mucho. 2) Atorado creativamente gracias a la confrontación Lulu Vs. Nunca, la cual quería que tuviera todo el espíritu del anime con sus respectivas diferencias. Así que me pasé horas y horas tratando de ponerla en palabras… la peor parte de la historia para mí. 3) Falta de tiempo disponible para escribir. Me cayeron un par de trabajitos que me mantuvieron ocupados por una semana cada uno lo que me atrasaron… Trabajar es algo horrible, si no tuviera la costumbre de comer 3 veces al día, bañarme con agua caliente y pagar servicios básicos como Internet y cable…

Notas aclaratorias:

1.- No se si ese sea el cumpleaños de Anya. Solo puse la fecha porque se ajusta a mi visión del fic. Si alguien sabe cuando nació nuestra loli color fresa, avíseme… pero no cambiaré el dato porque arruinaría un argumento lindo. Y si, leyeron bien, esta acostada con Gino. Desnudos.

2.- Ya dije la dificultad de la escena confrontación… pero debo confesar que cuando la escribí la primera vez me resultaron todos TAN EMOS. C.C. llorando como magdalena, Lelouch a punto de cortarse las venas y Sayoko queriendo saltar por la ventana… la tuve que corregir 4 veces para reducir la EMO-tividad de la escena. Dios, a veces puedo escribir cosas patéticas. Pero al final creo que salió decente. Coméntenla por favor, allí si necesitaría una buena retroalimentación.

3.- Las palabras de Mónica citando a Shinji Ikari, pueden encontrarlas en el capitulo final del Volument 3 del Manga de Evangelion. No recuerdo el titulo y el numero del capitulo, pero cuando lo leí me quité el sombrero. Ese Shinji no tiene nada que ver con el EMO patetico del anime. Tiene mas agallas. Que naturalmente las va desgastando la situación hasta llegar al colapso nervioso después de que mata a Kaworu (lo odia por cierto. En el Manga lo ODIA!!! Ah es genial. Sadamoto es mejor argumentista que el Emo de closet de Anno.)

4.- La ceremonia es un poco floja… pero no tengo mucha experiencia en ceremonias militares. Pero creo que salió decente.

5.- Supongo que eso no se lo esperaban. Si el Londres hay periódicos enteros que se la pasan siguiendo la vida y obra de la familia Real, es natural que los Rounds siendo figuras publicas tengan su paparazzi asignado. Aah el hecho de imaginar a Bismark atrapado en su "movida" no falla en ponerme de buen humor.

6.- La apariencia de Kallen esta inspirada en este (http: //i698. photobucket. com/albums /vv343/dexkepp /CG%20Girls/ Ademas que personalmente prefiero como se ve con su cabello hacia abajo en vez de su tradicional peinado. Cuestión de gustos.

7.- Para aquellos que pensaban que las cosas iban muy bien entre Mónica y Suzaku, el recuerdo tenia que llegar. De alguna forma me recordó el argumento de Final Fantasy Advent Children (la cual es mi película favorita EN LA VIDA!) en donde Cloud no puede reconocer ni aceptar los sentimientos que tiene por Tifa por estar atrapado por la memoria de Aerith (Y le da mas significado al tener Cloud y Suzaku el mismo Seiyuu) Pienso colocar mas cosillas y desarrollar mas esto, pero no creo concretarlo sino hasta el cap 12, que será maratónico.

8.- Si Sayoko esta allí, ¿Por qué no sus diarios? De hecho el deseo de colocar esta parte fue lo que me motivó a dejarla viva en primer lugar. Un agradecimiento revocado a Kurotsuki Shie quien me pasó los materiales extras de R1, entre los cuales estaban los diarios de Sayoko. ¿¿¿Piensan acaso que un yuri funcionaria??? Mónica/Kallen… mmh se los dejo a su mente pervertida.

9.- Dije en el Cáp. pasado que pensaba hacer de Schneizel un SOB. ¿Lo logré? ¿Acaso mas de uno gritó ante la orden final de este a Cornelia? ¿Se dieron cuenta que esta drogando a Nunnally para lograr sus objetivos? A ha ha, si es así, mi misión esta cumplida.

10.- Repito por si se les había olvidado. Mónica es una otaku de mechas. Referencias en Cap 5 cuando redescubre a Mazinkaiser, Cap. 7 cuando obliga a todos a ir a una convención de Mechas en Akibahara II, Capitulo 9 en donde llama a Suzaku "Jesús Yamato". Solo que ahora fui un poco más allá. ¿Alguien también quiso matar a Arthur por destruir el RX-78-2 Gundam de Amuro?

11.- Las últimas partes solo fueron guiños al futuro. Milly ahora sabe la identidad de Zero. Los celos crecidos de Chiba. Lo que sea que signifique el Cursed del Haunted. Más maquinas que serán construidas para la Batalla Final. Etc.

Saludos y gracias a todos los lectores de Mc Anime y Fanfiction.

Ustedes, SI USTEDES, saben quienes son… no tengo mucho tiempo para ponerlos a todos pero ¡GRACIAS!

En otro tema, lo repetiré. Advent Children ha influido mucho en mí. No solo por su sorprendente acción, su soberbio realismo para una película de CG. Sino por ser la continuación perfecta a el juego de RPG mas perfecto que ha existido Final Fantasy VII (Que acabo de terminar y bastante decepcionado con las Armas, que si bien al inicio me dieron problemas… al final resultaron patéticas después de combatirlas a nivel 85… y no decir nada de Sephiroth que lo peleé a nivel 99 y… no comento) Ha llegado a tal punto que me es imposible ver separadamente a Cloud de Suzaku, que no solo comparten Seiyuu, sino que sus personalidades son algo similares, en especial al del Knight Of Seven, con su alma atormentada después de la perdida de Euphy. Si tienen la oportunidad de verla, no se arrepentirán. Y mejor aún, no es necesario haber jugado el juego para entenderla, puesto que se explica por sola.

Esta saliendo (o creo que ya salió) el Advent Children Complete, con escenas nuevas, y una construcción mas sólida de los personajes lo que la hacen una verdadera obra maestra.

Mencion aparte las actualizaciones al legendario combate entre Cloud Strife y Sephiroth, lo cual es un tesoro visual y emotivo.

Música escuchada en este capitulo… como era de esperarse, la canción emblema de FFVII: Advent Children Complete: Safe And Sound Por Kyosuke Himuro Feat. Gerard Way.(http :// www. aimini. net /view /?fid= Amp3HrG7xBgLtB16Annm)

Espero no tardarme tanto para el próximo, y un favor:

¡¡¡¡¡¡NOMINENME!!!!!!

Las nominaciones acaban al fin de este mas, asi que aun hay tiempo!!

En el siguiente Capitulo: ¡Tobe Orange!

NO es una operación militar. Tan solo es un rescate.

"Jeremiah Gottowald, tu servicio a mi aún no ha terminado. Por eso yo, Lelouch Vi Britannia te ordeno: ¡Recuérdame!"


	12. Tobe, Orange!

N.A. Apenas me voy acordando…

Code Geass no es mio ni me pertenece. Pertenece a Estudios SUNRISE quienes mandaron al diablo todas las buenas oportunidades que dejó R1 por un fanservice (que no desmerece) abusivo e incoherencias ilocgicas en R2 exceptuando los ultimos 5 capitulos.

Yo solo lo uso, deformo, adapto y compongo para darle gusto a mi imginacion torcida.

Como diría ALPHAJACK:

Este capitulo esta patrocinado por:

Leche Pudrimilk. "La leche que hecha a perder a tus niños"

Opening: Forsaken – Within Temptation [url = http ://www .aimini .net/view /?fid=c695DPBZJt7 4y4fmg7Uj]

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

_Las puertas del cielo se extendían altas frente a él._

_Roca __sólida, grabada con cientos de líneas de colores y un emblema asemejando a las alas extendidas de un ave._

_La obsesión lo había cubierto la primera vez que las vio. Creció mucho mas al saber que detrás de esas puertas un mundo de saber estaba presto para aquel que quisiera entrar._

_En conocimiento de una conciencia colectiva. _

_Tocaba las puertas tratando de sentir algo. Los miembros del culto le aseguraban que solamente los inmortales eran capaces de abrirlas y de entrar en ese lugar. Hablaban de poseedores del Código. De seres que merecían ser adorados, temidos y honrados._

_Erick, ansiaba estar del otro lado. ¿Qué maravilloso caudal de saber encontrarla?_

_Días__ enteros, tratando de trabajar mientras las puertas lo llamaban, se la pasaba contemplando ese símbolo, esperando a que se iluminara._

_Noches enteras, engullendo pastillas que le permitirían seguir despierto aún cuando su cuerpo le imploraba descanso, con las palmas en la áspera superficie._

_¿Qué faltaba? ¿Por qué no podía esta allí? ¿Por qué la maquinaria que debía inyectar energía a ese artefacto milenario no funcionaba, pese a sus mejores intentos de repararla?_

_Cuando había perdido toda esperanza, cuando se resignó a seguir buscando el verdadero significado del saber algo extraño sucedió._

_***Lo encontramos.***__ Un par de voces sonaron en su cabeza._

_Asustado giró y vio, frente a las puertas, las figuras fantasmales de los que parecían ser un hombre y una mujer. No podía definir su apariencia. Eran como fantasmas, hechos de humo brillante..._

_***Al fin**__**, lo encontramos.***__ Repitieron la voces al mismo tiempo._

_Tragó__ saliva mientras sudaba. Las figuras extendieron un brazo, llamándolo._

_- ¿Quienes son? – Preguntó, deseando que no fuera una alucinación producida por 4 días sin dormir y el efecto de las anfetaminas en su cuerpo. - ¿Qué quieren?_

_***Deseas**__** el saber. Deseas el conocimiento. Deseas el poder.* **__Las voces repitieron monótonas, sonando ya no como 2 personas, sino como una multitud, hablando al mismo tiempo.__***Te lo daremos. Te daremos el saber. Te daremos el conocimiento. Te daremos el poder.***_

_Erick se encontró con que sus pies caminaban hacia la puerta. Paso a paso. Temblando como un niño._

_***Obtendrás el poder. Caminarás entre los hombres, pero serás diferente a todos ellos.***__Habló la figura masculina, siendo grande, robusta. De voz majestuosa y autoritaria._

_- ¿Qué poder? – Preguntó, tratando de encontrarle forma al "rostro" indefinido._

_***El poder de aprender. El poder de crear. El poder de razonar.***__Habló ahora la figura femenina. Más alta que él, delgada, casi atractiva. Su voz era melodiosa, confortante. Casi maternal._

_- ¿Por qué yo…?_

_***A cambio de ello, nos garantizarás cumplir nuestro **__**único deseo.***__ Hablaron de nuevo al unísono mientras el símbolo del Geass de la puerta brillaba poco a poco._

_- El poder… el saber… el conocimiento… - Se repitió Erick, cuando sin poder evitarlo empezó a sonreír. – Yo… lo tendré. Todo ello. Yo…_

_El símbolo comenzó a hacerse más intenso, bañando de una calida luz la estancia mientras otra luz más brillante aparecía en la mitad de la puerta._

_Se estaba abriendo._

_***Acepta este contrato, y lograras tus ambiciones mas profundas.***__ De nuevo la voz de la multitud._

_Hilos de luz fantasmal, como niebla luminosa, brotó de la abertura. Se acercó a él, se enrolló en sus piernas, subieron por su cuerpo._

_Imágenes caóticas brotaron en su mente. Planetas. Gente. Lugares. Animales. Fenómenos. Desastres. Explosiones. Gemidos aterradores. Susurros casi sensuales. Emociones tan variadas que era imposible ponerles nombres._

_Dos pares de ojos se abrieron en el cielo. Violetas, azules. Mirándolo con desprecio y con suplica al mismo tiempo. Una torre doble de cuerpos se abrió paso desde la tierra, rompiendo el suelo de roca, para hundirse en la superficie de un planeta en el cielo._

_No __sabia si estaba gritando. Sudaba. Sus pantalones se sentían húmedos. Los ojos le quemaban, casi queriendo reventarse._

_Mascaras brotaron en todas partes mientras decenas de personas sin definir caminaban a su alrededor sin percatarse de él._

_***Acepta el poder de los Dioses y conviértete en uno de ellos.***_

_-Yo… yo…_

_Entonces todo tomó forma en una imagen tan majestuosa que lo hizo derramar lagrimas de fascinación._

_Dos frames negros chocaban sus espadas con estruendo en medio de un cielo lleno de humo. Una ciudad se incendiaba a sus pies mientras en el cielo decenas de explosiones circulares se tragaban todo gracias a su luz rosada._

_Un frame negro, iluminando su vuelo con 4 pares de alas doradas como un ángel renegado._

_Un frame negro, iluminando su vuelo con 1 par de alas de fuego, envuelto en un aura roja como un demonio arrepentido._

_-Acepto ese contrato. – Dijo Erick sonriendo, abandonándose a la sensación de millares de imágenes que entraban a su cerebro mediante sus ojos encendidos._

_En algún punto, las figuras de esos fantasmales inmortales sonrieron satisfechos._

_Mucho más cuando Erick comenzó a gritar como un demente._

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Inhalando con fuerza Eric Edwards levantó la cabeza de la mesa en la que se había quedado dormido.

La cabeza le dolía, como cada vez que tenía ese sueño desde hace meses.

Frente a él los últimos datos de prueba del generador Valhalla de Nina Einstein destellaban en las pantallas. Había sido un éxito, tal y como se esperaba. No dejaba de impresionarle la enorme capacidad de esa niña al lograr reducir el Colosal Generador FLEDG y simplificar su teoría para ser capaz de instalarlo a maquinas tamaño Frame.

Con él, máquinas como el Maduin Seig, el Crusade y el Grial; obtendrían la capacidad de convertirse en invencibles para cualquier enemigo. Llámese Knight Of Zero… o Rounds, incluso.

Sonriendo, tomó una de las latas de bebidas con alto contenido en cafeína y la vació de un trago.

No había tiempo para dormir.

Invocó más datos de 3 proyectos distintos para que aparecieran en las pantallas de su consola y comenzó a leerlos simultáneamente, buscando, encontrando patrones, analizando errores e imaginando formas de corregirlos.

El era muy diferente a Loyd. Su jefe anterior.

Físicamente podrían parecer hermanos. Delgados, de baja estatura. Sin embargo Eric tenía cabello rubio un poco largo atado en una cola de caballo. Ojos dorados que miraban con intensidad cualquier cosa que entrara en su interés.

Mas la diferencia mayor entre ellos es que Eric no era capaz de crear algo.

Era su frustración. Desde que estaba en Cloucester, cada que tenían que presentar algún proyecto encontraba que su mente estaba completamente en blanco cuando quería hacer algo nuevo. Algo nunca visto, algo revolucionario.

Pero mejorar, modificar, perfeccionar. Era otra cosa.

Podía tomar un proyecto perdido, abandonado desde hace años y en cuestión de semanas tener un prototipo funcional y perfeccionado capaz de sorprender hasta el más exigente juez.

Cuando trabajó con Loyd, se convirtió en una parte importante. El científico "loco" como le llamaban, podía presentar decenas de ideas, todas ellas viables; pero perdía rápidamente el interés en ellas, para dedicarse a lo que se convertiría el trabajo con el cual sería recordado en la posteridad: El Lancelot.

Erick, en cambio, tomaba esas ideas y las desarrollaba. Las mejoraba y actualizaba, resultando en frames que, siguiendo casi la misma línea del Lancelot, también resultaban impresionantes.

Incluso su mayor logro, aquel nombrado el motor de Anti-Inercia, tampoco era su idea. Tan solo era una teoría desarrollada 50 años atrás cuando buscaban hacer naves capaces de salir de la atmósfera terrestre. Y teoría complicada, hay que decirlo. Tan complicada que solo podía explicarse mediante ecuaciones matemáticas, pero en simples palabras, un artefacto capaz de reducir los efectos de la gravedad en maniobras de alta velocidad en las naves y/o frames. Incorporado a una Fortress le daba una velocidad superior a cualquier otra y en un frame como el Tristan… la convertía en, posiblemente, el aparato mas maniobrable que existía en la faz de la tierra. Superando por mucho al mismo Lancelot Albion.

Pero eso, no era lo que el quería.

No, ya no.

Ya no eran cosas que le satisfacían. Encontró con que el desarrollo de frames, aun al presentar sus retos, eran… aburridos. ¿De que servía una maquina que, perfeccionada, no era capaz de evolucionar en si misma? ¿Por qué desperdiciar tiempo y esfuerzos en simples muñecos que solo servían para ser operados por brutos que solo eran capaces de pelear?

Cuando la mente humana era mucho mas grande de lo que se podía imaginar.

Si. Mucho más grande.

Tecleó varias instrucciones, recordando en donde se había quedado horas atrás antes de que el sueño le ganara.

Toromo había sido su hogar durante los últimos meses. Volando varias veces a Pendragon para supervisar las modificaciones e implementarlas a los Frames que necesitaban. Pero desde hacia un par de semanas, era Texas el lugar en donde prácticamente vivía. Enterrado en una cámara especial de la estación que Schneizel estaba construyendo, prácticamente apartado del mundo exterior, tal como lo había solicitado.

Trabajando, desarrollando, aprendiendo, dando forma al arma definitiva que le brindaría al príncipe el poder de moldear el mundo a su voluntad.

Si, mientras él, Erick, obtendría su propio mundo para moldear.

Ajustando las últimas correcciones, ejecutando las instrucciones que había ingresado al complicado instrumento, se puso de pié, caminando con lentos pasos a lo que parecía ser una esfera de vidrio, del tamaño de un balón de básquetbol, en un pilar de metal con decenas de cables conectados a él.

Sonrió, escuchando como el generador incrementaba su potencia, haciendo que los cables parecieran llenarse de energía liquida, alimentando la esfera, haciendo que brillara con un aura apagada de color púrpura.

"Vamos." Dijo. Colocando sus manos sobre ella, abriendo los ojos como anticipándose a… algo. "Un poco mas…"

Un dolor le atravesó la cabeza al intensificarse el aura. Pese a ello, seguía con sus manos pegadas al material. La energía se incrementaba, los cables brillaban a su vez, mientras la energía destilada del sakuradite era consumida una velocidad impresionante por el instrumento.

Entonces… se activó.

Como un remolino de luz negra, giró en medio de la esfera, tragándose la luz en su interior, generando olas pequeñas de luz a su vez, tomando forma, imponiéndose a su misma oscuridad.

El símbolo del geass nació en la esfera, tal como lo esperaba.

- Lo hice. ¡LO HICE! – Gritó, casi como enloquecido.

Podía sentir como el poder en bruto de la esfera brotaba, haciendo que sus ojos presentaran un halo de luz roja. Sentía como su mente trataba de esconderse, como si quisiera huir de esa fuerza tan extraña. Tan solo su inteligencia, su voluntad y conocimiento actuaban como un ancla ante ella. Sin embargo, era completamente inocuo, desde luego, puesto que la energía aún no estaba diferenciada. Aun no estaba programada para alguna actividad en especial.

Tan solo existía.

Tan rápido como se encendió, la maquina se apagó, cuando el suministro de sakuradite cesó. Todo regresaba a la normalidad. Todo seguía tal como siempre.

No. No como siempre.

Las cosas empezaban a cambiar.

- Es… perfecta. – Dijo, regocijándose por su éxito. – La Lanza de Akasha… esta completa.

Giró para ver las puertas que habían trasladado desde Pendragon al Damocles en secreto. Ensambladas con aquellos estudiosos del culto para que permanecieran inalteradas pese a su traslado. Armadas con una devoción propia de monjes piadosos ante el poder de los Dioses, que se guardaba detrás de ellas.

El poder de los Dioses.

Bufó al recordar su reacción cuando Schneizel le explicó el intento del emperador Charles de construir una maquina para matar a los Dioses.

"No existen los Dioses." Había sido su respuesta. "Solo son falacias que la gente inventa para tratar de explicar lo que no pueden entender."

"Eso es verdad." Le había dicho Schneizel. "Pero tienes que reconocer que existen fuerzas en el mundo que aún faltan por ser explicadas. Medidas, entendidas y asimiladas… Si las llegaras a encontrar, ¿lo harías?"

No necesito pensar para ello.

Asimilar conocimiento. Acceder a él. Entender el poder que estaba detrás de esas placas de piedra grabada. Escuchar los cientos, miles, millones de voces que se ocultaban en un mundo que no podía ser explicado con palabras. Ni con matemáticas. Ni con Filosofía. Ni con metáforas.

Y entenderlo pese a todo.

Caminó de nuevo, colocando su mano derecha en la piedra, olvidando por un momento la excitación de recrear un poder arcano con la ayuda de su propio intelecto.

- Destruir a los dioses. Que estupidez. – Dijo por enésima vez al reflexionar en lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. - ¿Para que cometer la tontería de matar a los Dioses… si puedes tener la oportunidad de controlar su poder?

"Si… controlarlo." Ahora con ambas manos en las puertas, dejó que su frente se recargara suavemente en la rendija que separaba las placas de piedra, justo debajo del ángulo principal del símbolo del Ave del Geass.

- Todo lo que el hombre pueda medir. Estudiar. Entender. Puede ser creado de nuevo por sus manos. – Dijo sonriendo.

Sus ojos encendiéndose, mostrando un par de alas cada uno. Cambiando su color, del dorado al violeta mientras el símbolo de la puerta se encendía a su vez y su cabeza se llenaba otra vez de voces.

- Solo necesito entenderlo más.

Brillaba con más intensidad mientras el saber del conciente colectivo se imprimía en su cerebro, a través de sus ojos.

- Después de ello… cumpliré mi contrato.

Dentro del mundo de C, dos figuras de distinto género sonrieron en aceptación.

Ellos esperaban con ansia ese momento.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

**Code Geass AU: ****The Knights Of Zero**

**Por Dexter Keppler**

**Capitulo 11 "¡Tobe Orange!"**

**"Then I looked at its top sheet, and there was the name -A CLOCKWORK ORANGE- and I said: 'That's a fair gloopy title. ****Who ever heard of a clockwork orange?' ["Entonces miré la pagina superior, y había un nombre – NARANJA MECANICA – y dije: 'Ese es un titulo bastante raro. ¿Quién oyó alguna vez sobre una Naranja Mecánica?'"]– Alex. En a Clockwork Orange**

**"El aspecto más triste de la vida actual es que la ciencia gana en conocimiento más rápidamente que la sociedad en sabiduría." – Isaac Asimov.**

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- ¡Espera un momento! – Gritó Kallen, corriendo para alcanzar a Suzaku, rebasándolo y colocándose frente a él para obligarlo a detenerse. – Aún no he terminado contigo.

- Está decidido Kallen. Tú quedas fuera de esto. Acepta las órdenes y ve con Lakshata. El Guren aun necesita más información. – Dijo, tomándola del hombro para con firmeza apartarla de su camino.

- ¿Decidido? ¡Si fuiste tú el que me dejó fuera! ¿Con que derecho lo haces?

- Knight Of Zero. Kururugi Suzaku. Puedes preguntarle a Lelouch cuan es mi autoridad si tienes dudas.

Sin mirarla, simplemente siguió caminando. Todo lo que podía ver ahora era la capa negra ondeando mientras caminaba.

Acababan de terminar la reunión para el… er... ¿Cómo llamarlo?... "Vuelo de prueba del Ashura"

Otra forma de decir Operación de Rescate Secreta "Naranja Mecánica". (Nombre sugerido por Mónica, después de un festival de Cine de Stanley Kubrick… aun trataba de entender que demonios significaban esos monolitos negros…) cuyo propósito era infiltrarse a la base de Alaska. Localizar y recuperar a Jeremiah.

Habían tardado mucho tiempo en localizarla, en especial por los numerosos datos redundantes sobre ella.

En vez de borrar su existencia de los registros, colocar líneas falsas de suministro y todo aquello que normalmente se usaba para ocultar una base; Schneizel fabrico decenas de bases fantasmas alrededor de toda la costa de Alaska. Cada una con su propia carretera de acceso por tierra, líneas de energía, incluso rutas para recibir suministros como alimentos.

"La mejor forma de ocultar algo es a la vista." Fue lo que dijo Lelouch después de casi haberse liado a golpes con Suzaku cuando, por accidente, borró todos los datos que había recopilado durante días… menos uno que no había contemplado.

Arrecife Bigh. En la Bahía del Príncipe Guillermo.

Tenía lógica, una vez que lo pensó.

Un par de años atrás, un superpetrolero que había zarpado de los pozos cerca del estrecho de Bering encalló en ese lugar, derramando más de 41 millones de litros de petróleo. Contaminando cerca de 1600 kilómetros de costas y haciendo una mancha de 3000 Km cuadrados. La zona quedó restringida para toda navegación hasta que pudieran limpiarla… cosa que nunca lo hicieron.

Navegación cerrada, así también como un estricto control para que los "limpiadores" pudieran hacer un trabajo. Era tan obvio… demasiado... que Lelouch golpeó su cabeza en la mesa durante 5 minutos antes de empezar a trabajar en un plan para entrar.

Entrar, ese era el problema.

Sin embargo, después de un par de días, logró tener algo que tenía al menos el 65% de posibilidades de éxito. Una infiltración con los combatientes más hábiles de los KoZ, realizando un simple proceso de búsqueda y rescate…

Los más fuertes de ellos.

Cuando terminó la reunión que indicaba a grandes rasgos el procedimiento de la operación, Kallen se dirigió a las duchas. 12 horas de compartir ideas entre todos, la dejaron más cansada que una sesión exhaustiva de entrenamiento en el nuevo Guren.

Claro, cuando abrió su casillero no esperaba escuchar la voz de Suzaku.

- Solo para dejarlo claro Kallen. Tú no irás con nosotros. – Dijo simplemente.

- ¿Qué? – Giró ella, sorprendida de verlo dentro del vestidor de mujeres (lo cual habría sido suficiente como para ganarse una paliza anti-ecchi), pero más que nada, enfurecida por sus palabras.

La sorpresa y la ira la hicieron quedarse paralizada por un momento, lo suficiente como para que Suzaku saliera del lugar y ser alcanzado por ella segundos después.

No necesitó saber que la decisión fue de él, sabiendo que se quedó hablando con Mónica y Lelouch después de que la reunión concluyó.

- No me vengas con esa tontería. – Gritó… más que nada por dejar salir su enojo.

Después de todo, Suzaku y C.C. eran quienes tenían más "antigüedad" como KoZ... aun si solo era por un par de meses. El poco tiempo que ella tenía como tal, era suficiente para saber que de manera no oficial, Suzaku tenía casi tanta autoridad como Lelouch en determinadas cosas.

- Es una operación delicada. Y no fue una decisión solamente mía. 3 de 5 votos lo decidieron. Simplemente no tienes lo que se necesita para esta misión. Así que es mejor que te quedes en Horai y nos cubras las espaldas.

- ¿Cómo que no tengo lo que necesito? Sabes bien que podría ganarte en este momento y en este lugar. – Espetó, golpeando el piso con el pie, pareciendo un poco infantil con ese ademan.

Era muy diferente a la confundida niña que fue humillada por el y por Mónica meses atrás, al regresar Zero con los Black Knights. Durante todo ese tiempo, con el propósito renovado de hacerse más fuerte para defender Horai, se había ejercitado hasta el desmayo. Aumentando su fuerza, su velocidad, su habilidad para pelear. De hecho en las recientes prácticas como KoZ, quedaba bastante pareja incluso con Mónica, quien en su momento estuvo a punto de matarla en la primera sesión de práctica con los Black Knights.

De hecho, cuando practicaba con Suzaku, sus movimientos eran tan rápidos que quedaban casi igualados.

- Así que no pongas excusas ridículas, y dime la verdad. ¿Por qué me dejas fuera?

- ¿Has asesinado a alguien antes? – Vino una suave voz a su espalda. Giró para ver a Mónica acercarse, igual que Suzaku, embozada en su capa negra de Knight. – No en batalla desde un frame. ¿Sino con tus propias manos?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- ¿Alguna vez has colocado una pistola en la frente de alguien, escucharlo suplicar por su vida, llorar por clemencia y, pese a todo, jalar el gatillo? – Mónica seguramente había escuchado toda la conversación. Caminó directamente hacia ella mientras hablaba, extrañamente seria. Hacia incluso el ademán adecuado con la mano derecha, "jalando" el gatillo imaginario para demostrar su punto.

- Yo…

- ¿Has tenido que abrirle el cuello a alguien con un cuchillo, tan solo para cruzar una puerta? – Esta vez fue Suzaku, casi frunciendo el ceño, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Sabes como huele la sangre mientras brota a centímetros de tu cara… has sentido su calor… has oído el gemido de alguien a punto de morir? – Mónica pasó por su lado para unirse con Suzaku, quien daba media vuelta, dejando a Kallen un tanto… asustada.

- Tus manos no están manchadas de esa clase de sangre Kallen. No te arriesgues a eso, por favor. – Esa ve la voz de Mónica fue mas suave, suplicándole que entendiera.

Solo pudo verlos caminar juntos, perdiéndose de su vista cuando giraron en un corredor.

- Tienen razón. – Lelouch la sacó de sus pensamientos. - Lo que deben hacer es muy diferente a volar un farme y destruir otros. Van ha asesinar personas para rescatar solo a una… ¿estas dispuesta ha hacerlo?

De donde salió, no tenía idea. Pero era claro que había escuchado todo.

- Aun así, no es muy diferente a lo que hacemos en un combate. – Dijo Kallen, no queriendo rendirse aún.

- Lo es. En un frame no vez como la carne de tu enemigo se quema… o los escuchas gritar cuando están a punto de morir. Es mas fácil racionalizar los frames como solo eso, olvidando que hay seres humanos dentro. ¿O me equivoco? No dudas en disparar, no dudas de destruir, puesto que son… de alguna manera solo maquinas.

- Lo se… se que hay personas dentro. Que cada Frame derribado significa que he matado a alguien. – Dijo. Mirándolo directamente a los ojos. – Pero es mi deber, mi trabajo. Si no lo hago en ese momento, tal vez en el futuro ellos maten a otros.

- Pero puedes hacerlo ¿cara a cara? En verdad puedes ejecutar a alguien sin dudarlo. ¿Eres capaz de Asesinar, sin dudarlo?

Matar. Ejecutar. Neutralizar. Reducir. Todas esas eran palabras que, en dado caso, significaban lo mismo.

Asesinar también lo era, pero por alguna razón, por si sola tenía un peso mucho mas grande.

Asesinar.

- No lo se. Pero si es necesario…

- Dudarías. Reconócelo. – Dijo Lelouch, sin animo de ofender ni de burlarse. Tan solo para confirmar lo que leía en sus ojos. – Y en una base enemiga, no puedes darte el lujo de hacerlo. Por eso Suzaku me pidió que te dejara fuera. Para que no tuvieras que tomar esa decisión.

"Infeliz." Dijo… sabiendo que, después de todo, lo había hecho por su bien.

- Entiende esto… representa que estarán tomando todo el peso de la operación en sus hombros. En especial lo peor de ella. Deberías agradecérselos… algún día.

Ese "algún día" lo tuvo que añadir al verla no muy contenta por ello.

Aun tenía su orgullo.

- Sin embargo... hay algo que solo tú puedes hacer, que es vital para nuestra pequeña excursión. – Dijo, tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. En su dedo hizo girar la llave de un frame y se la lanzó.

- ¿Eh? Pero si esto es… - Dijo ella al reconocer la llave que le habían dado.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Mónica sacó un par de pijamas de Astroboy, Ironman 28 y Gundam del cajón inferior de su vestidor para poder sacar una pequeña caja de madera, con el escudo de su familia grabado en ella.

Con lentitud, sacó una pequeña llave que llevaba colgada en su cuello y la abrió. Varias fotos familiares, cartas y algunos documentos importantes que llevaba siempre consigo. Removió un poco, evitando la tentación de ver las fotos de sus padres, dándole preferencia a sacar un par de objetos alargados, cubiertos de terciopelo negro.

El toquido de la puerta la distrajo, y no estaba segura si habían tocado antes.

- Mónica, ¿estas allí? Soy Suzaku.

- Ah... si. Adelante.

Pese a "vivir" en la misma nave, pocas veces Suzaku acostumbraba entrar a los cuartos de los demás. Por eso nunca dejaba de sorprenderse cuando visitaba a sus compañeros de "trabajo".

Para ser el cuarto de un oficial, era grande. No tanto como la suite de Lelouch, pero sin duda mucho más grande que la del primer oficial. Lo que mas le llamaba la atención era como siempre le divertía encontrar cosas tan extrañas en él.

Postres de series viejas de Mechas, películas clásicas de Ciencia Ficción tapizando las paredes. Un estante completo repleto de figuras de acción, armables, coleccionables (Por un momento se preguntó cuanto le debió haber costado esa figura de Dart Vader, en su empaque original…) Incluso en el escritorio estaba a medio armar el Astraganant que le compró para que le perdonara la vida a Arthur.

Era un poco rara.

- ¿Estas bien? – Le preguntó un tanto preocupado, en especial al ver la mirada un tanto triste en su rostro al observar fijamente los objetos que había sacado de una caja.

- No creí que tuviera que usarlos de nuevo. – Dijo simplemente, quitando el terciopelo y revelando un par de cuchillos en vainas de cuero grueso.

- Ah... esos. – Dijo Suzaku al reconocerlos.

- ¿Sabes? Eres afortunado… 6 meses mas como Round y te habrían asignado a Canadá para este entrenamiento. – Mónica sacó uno de ellos. Poco largo, con la punta redondeada y la parte opuesta del filo dentada.

Giró el arma un par de veces con la mano y en un movimiento fluido lo lanzó. Pese a que las paredes estaban cubiertas de madera dura, se encajó solidamente en ella.

Los Rounds originalmente no eran pilotos. De hecho los Frames eran relativamente modernos, teniendo no más de 15 años. Los Round eran guerreros. Los más capaces, los más fuertes, los mas hábiles, los mas inteligentes. Responsables de demostrar el poderío de britannia.

Por supuesto dependiendo la "moda" de la guerra, era su especialización.

Antes de que existieran los Frames, los Rounds eran reconocidos por su valor en el campo de batalla. La capacidad de comandar tropas, pero particularmente, su poder de pelea.

Marianne por ejemplo, antes de ser el mejor As que los Ashford tenían para el experimental Ganymide, era un excelente espadachín. Una luchadora increíblemente rápida y certera.

Cuando los frames se volvieron las nuevas armas, los Rounds tuvieron que probar sus capacidades de pelea en ellos, convirtiéndose en pilotos de élite.

Pero antes que eso, eran luchadores excepcionales.

El empleo de los Knightmares cambió por completo la formación de los Rounds. Si bien cada uno era capaz de por si solo destrozar ejércitos a bordo de una maquina, fuera de ella algunos eran tan hábiles como cualquier otro soldado. A menos que se les entrenara adecuadamente.

Mónica, debido a su peculiar estilo de pelea a corto alcance, recibió las órdenes de recibir un entrenamiento especial para mejorar sus capacidades de combate, especializándose en incursiones.

Por ello se le enseñó a asesinar.

Rápida y eficientemente. Con una precisión tal que las victimas muchas veces no sabían que es lo que les había pasado. Hacerlo de modo casi reflejo, solo limitada por los parámetros de una determinada misión. Insensible, automático.

Y esos cuchillos representaban lo que aprendió. Fabricados a mano por ella, siguiendo las órdenes de los instructores, durante el entrenamiento en Canadá junto aun grupo de reclutas.

Representaban lo que era capaz de hacer.

- Nee. Suzaku. ¿Recuerdas Holanda? ¿El rescate…?

- A decir verdad, prefiero no hacerlo.

Holanda. Posiblemente la primera misión en la que trabajaron juntos.

No solo se trató en detener una armada de rebeldes que se posesionaron de una mina de sakuradite.

La "inteligencia" bélica de los responsables fue tan baja, que los rebeldes lograron fortificar perfectamente en perímetro de la mina, dificultando en demasía la capacidad de la milicia de retomar el control.

Y por si fuera poco, tomaron de rehenes a los responsables de la mina.

Una vez que ambos lograron destrozar las defensas, acabar con las fuerzas de ataque, recibieron las órdenes de rescatar a los rehenes.

Obligados a bajar de los frames y comandar un grupo de soldados para ella, ingresaron al as instalaciones, prácticamente matando a todo rebelde que se les cruzara por el camino.

Matando.

Y se llegaban a burlar de Suzaku llamándolo "Ángel de la muerte".

El avanzaba, disparando, cubriendo y cubriéndose con los suyos. Para llegar a donde tenían capturados al personal. Mónica, en cambio, con su grupo, estaba destinada a "limpiar" aquellos que trataban de esconderse en las entrañas de las instalaciones.

Para cuando se reunieron, después de cumplir con sus objetivos, el traje de piloto de Mónica estaba lleno de sangre. Incluso tenía la cara y el cabello salpicado.

No hubo ningún comentario por parte de ambos, solo asintieron y se retiraron sin hablar.

- ¿Alguna vez te has puesto a contar cuantos han muerto por tus manos? – Dijo, girando el cuchillo en sus manos, observando el reflejo de las luces destellar en su superficie.

- Personalmente hablando… 50 o 60 tal vez. Si hablamos de mis órdenes, o frames, incluso naves… no lo sabría.

- 254 en total. 208 hombres y 46 mujeres. Por lo menos 30 en Holanda… El tan solo pensar que mataré a mas en esta operación… - Dijo, mirando unas pequeñas muescas en el mango del cuchillo.

No hablaron por un momento. Tal parecía que su atención estaba atrapada en el débil brillo de la luz en la hoja del cuchillo que Mónica aún tenia en las manos.

- Estratégicamente hablando no hay muchas opciones. Jeremiah por sus modificaciones es muy valioso como para dejarlo en manos enemigas. A lo que el comentó, mucho del Code-R se perdió con Bartley, pero usándolo como muestra podría ser que Schneizel tratara de recrearlo y nos enfrentaríamos a un ejército de monstruosos Orange-kun… algo no muy saludable para nuestros propósitos.

- Lo se. Racionalizando, salvándolo evitaremos que muchas vidas entre nuestros aliados se pierdan… pero…

- Hablando egoístamente significa que la vida de un amigo nuestro es 10, 20 o 100 veces mas valiosa que las vidas de aquellos que solo ahcen su trabajo.

- … lo has pensado mucho ¿Verdad?

- Algo así. – Suzaku se sentó a su lado, apoyando los codos en las rodillas, mirando fijamente el arma clavada en la pared frente a ellos. – No importa el camino que escojamos, tomaremos la vida de muchos. Las vidas de aquellos que conocemos también tendrán que ser sacrificadas, puesto que lo hacen con un propósito.

- Y no existe un camino que implique cero muertes…

- Así es. Por eso, tenemos que seguirlo hasta el final, sin importar que tan difícil sea, que tanta sangre tengamos que derramar, si nos detenemos, si dejamos de avanzar…

- Todo habrá sido en vano. – Terminó Mónica tratando de sonreír.

"[i]_Prosperum ac felix scelsus; Virtus vocatur_.[/i]" (El crimen exitoso y afortunado; Es llamado Virtud.) Recordó.

- Por eso no podemos darnos el lujo de perder. – Los ojos de Suzaku destellaron con un halo rojo, como ocurría cada vez que recordaba que para vivir debía ganar. – Pero si te sirve de consuelo…

Tomó el cuchillo de sus manos y lo giró un par de veces, para arrojarlo en un fluido movimiento hacia delante, quedando paralelo al que Mónica había arrojado antes.

- No estas sola. – Sonrió mirándola a los ojos. – Mis manos también están manchadas de sangre… supongo que un poco mas no me afectará.

Por un momento no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó viendo sus ojos verdes, para sonreír y asentir con gusto.

- Gracias.

- Si te sirve de consuelo. – Dijo Suzaku, tratando de mejorar el ambiente. – Te prometo que cuando esta misión termine… iremos a un bar perdido de Horai y nos embriagaremos tanto que seamos capaces de ver a Dios… ¿Te agrada la idea?

Mónica se rió con eso.

- Seguro… pero tú invitas.

Una nube negra pasó por los ojo de Suzaku al oírlo…

"Diablos. Allí va mi salario de una semana…"

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Cuando Ougi Kaname despertó esa mañana para correr por los muelles sintió que algo estaba mal. Como su faltara un detalle importante al paisaje.

Aun no amanecía y el aire frio era un alivio al caldeado ambiente del apartamento donde vivía con Villeta. A su cuarto mes de embarazo cualquiera pensaría que gracias a las hormonas y el aumento de peso el frio del fin de otoño serviría para mantenerla comoda.

Error.

Tenía frio casi todos los días. Se la pasaba en la casa, incluso en el ejercito donde servía de instructora y asesora con ropa de invierno. Chamarras, sweater, incluso abrigos. El aire acondicionado hacía que por momentos el apartamento (u oficina) pareciera selva tropical comparda con el fresco de afuera.

Y los atnojos… mas de una vez se había despertado a media noche queriendo cosas tan extrañas que le provocaban nauseas tan solo de escucharlas. (Cosas que la mayoría de las veces Cécile se ofracía para cocinarlas…)

¿Que era, que era lo que faltaba? Se preguntó mientras mantenía el ritmo. La música de su reproductor, un poco de Enka, lo distraía ligeramente mientras giraba la cabeza tratando de encontrar el faltante en el ambiente.

Entonces los rayos del sol comenzaron a salir.

Se estiró, a la puerta del edificio de residencia, respiró profundamente para recobrar su pulso y se detuvo, sabiendo que faltaba.

¡El Ashura!

¡Claro! La gigantesca mole de la nave siempre estaba allí para bloquear el amanecer todos los días, excepto ahora.

No estaba.

Sin siquiera ducharse, se cambió y corrió de nuevo para llevar las malas nueva a Xingke.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Ling Xingke suspiró cuando Ougi dejó su oficina… apestando a sudor por cierto.

Aun ni siquiera empezaba a instalarse para revisar informes cuando entró hecho una tromba anunciando que Lelouch/Zero se había llevado el Ashura.

Resistió el impulso de soltar un sarcástico "¿Te diste cuenta?" cuando vió que en realidad estaba bastante alarmado por el asunto, revelando que pese al tiempo y las circunstancias aún no le tenía fe a Lelouch.

Por supuesto, sabía también que pese a la explicación que le dio para justificar la desaparición del Ashura, no quedaba satisfecho.

Despues de todo era difícil de creer que dejó ir a la nave mas poderosa de la flota Black Knight para un vuelo de prueba a "algún lugar del Pacífico" sin especificar coordenadas.

Ougi sabía tanto como él que había una tregua, que cualquier cosa que oliera a una operación militar contra Britannia estaba prohibida y rompería la frágil paz temporal que se habían ganado a costa de una Guerra en territorio de la Federacion.

Eso y las misteriosas "vacaciones" de 4 dias que le autorizó a los Knights Of Zero.

Xingke recordó la conversación que tuvo con Zero el dia anterior, en donde prácticamente cada punto que Ougi expresó se lo dijo a Zero.

Lo presionó durante una hora para que le confiara el porque de ese vuelo y esas vacaciones, sabiendo lo riesgoso que era. Quería saber que estaba detrás de todo, en especial después de haber visto a los KoZ bastante ocupados planeando algo y usando el Druid System para eso.

Lelouch no dijo nada, al contrario desvió la conversación a algo que no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaban hablando.

_- ¿Ya hiciste tus compras para navidad?- Preguntó casual Lelouch mientras jugaba con la mascara de Zero en sus manos._

_- ¿Esto que tiene que ver con…?- Preguntó un poco molesto por el cambio de tema._

_- Se que compraste un juego de licorera y vasos importados de París, ¿me equivoco? Veo que no. – Lelouch sonrió al ver la mirada intrigada de Xingke. – Sería una lástima si no tuvieras forma de entregarlas, ¿o si?_

_El Comandante parpadeó mientras una idea comenzaba a formarse en su mente._

_- Yo compre un Whisky Escoses en una subaste en internet. La puja fue bastante grande, en especial por ser muy añejo… y estoy dispuesto a no dejar que se desperdicie, si es que puedo asegurarme que cierta persona este en la fiesta de Navidad._

_Entonces, lo entendió. El secreto y las solicitudes tan extrañas._

_- Ya entiendo. – Dijo sonriendo, mientras plasmaba su firma en la solicitud de vacaciones y el el reporte del vuelo de prueba. – En ese caso Zero, disfruten su descanso. Desearía poder ir con ustedes._

"Un rescate no es una operación militar." Pensó. "Y no puedo admitir que existe algo de lo cual no tengo conocimiento."

El secretismo de Lelouch era por la propia seguridad de la Federación y el ejército. Ya que si no saben nada, no pueden culparlos de nada si es que algo salía mal. Si eran atrapados, descubiertos, siempre podían decir que actuaron por su cuenta… si es que planeaban algo loco.

Aunque, tal vez se estaba dejando llevar un poco por sus propios sentimientos personales.

Ya que… extrañaba beberse un trago con Jeremiah.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Con un tintineo agudo, el cristal de la botella chocó repetidamente con el borde del vaso mientras Bismark trataba de controlar el temblor de sus manos mientras se servía el quito trago de la noche.

Era como si sus nervios no pudieran descansar. Como si su cuerpo estuviera en alerta constante.

Y pese a la cantidad de bourbon que había ingerido, aun no dejaba de temblar.

No podía dormir por las noches recordando su risa. No podía cerrar los ojos sin ver sus pupilas casi rojas contraídas en un solo punto mientras apretaba los mandos con fuerza y precisión. O no podía oír un ruido repentino sin recordar las alarmas de su cabina de simulación avisándole que estaba a punto de morir.

Mucho menos soportar la expresión casi enloquecida de excitación cuando lo vencía una y otra vez.

Un sexto trago… tal vez si se embriagaba lo suficiente podía dormir al fin, aprovechando un breve descanso antes de volver a Texas para entrenar con el piloto del Crusade.

Crusade… cuando lo vio por primera vez… pudo entender la cara de orgullo que Erick Edwards puso al mostrarlo. A él y al piloto que lo manejaría.

Tan diferente al Sacred, como lo era el Sacred a un Gaslow.

Cuando vio por primera vez lo que era capaz de hacer, lo que su piloto era capaz de hacer para manejarlo… sintió miedo. Verdadero miedo.

No por el poder del frame, no. Después de todo, era de esperarse que un Frame de Decima Generación resultar ser cósmicamente mas avanzado que el resto de las maquinas. Tampoco fue el enorme poder que el generador experimental le brindaba. O la velocidad cegadora con la que se impulsaba con sus 8 alas doradas. O el armamento, o la defensa.

No.

El frame no era lo que lo asustaba tanto.

Era su piloto.

Era en aquello que se transformaba el piloto cuando se montaba en el frame o su simulador. El cambio radical que sufría. Casi con un anhelo de sangre, con una excitación por sentirse superior. La libertad plena con la que parecía conducirse. La destrucción que pretendía lograr.

En monstruo que era capaz de ser.

Séptimo trago.

Y sus manos aún temblaban.

"En que estaba pensando… Schneizel-sama." Se dijo internamente, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta hasta que su Majestad saliera de la capsula en donde dormía actualmente. "¿Este es el rumbo que quiere tomar…?"

Nunca se había atrevido a cuestionar las órdenes de sus superiores. Después de todo, el solo era un subordinado, una herramienta para propósitos de gente superior a él. Aun su esa gente pasaba, moría o era cambiada, el seguía siendo una herramienta. Una herramienta que encontraba honor en cumplir ese propósito…

Ese era su camino como Guerrero. Aquel que una vez le enseñó a Suzaku. Aquel del que no podía desviarse, debido que eso sería traicionarse a si mismo.

Pero, esto… convertir al piloto en… en eso… era demasiado. Mas de lo que alguna vez pudo pensar.

Ocho copas… tal parecía que apenas estaba sintiendo el efecto relajador.

Y aun no era suficiente.

- Lord Bismark. – Llamó una voz su espalda, haciéndolo saltar imperceptiblemente.

Beatrice Phalanx, entró al bar del Edificion de los Rounds cargando una tabla con papeles.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó al mirar la mirada de disgusto que le dirigió. Al verlo negar con la cabeza, terminó de acercarse a él. – Los últimos reportes sobre la conclusión del Sacred. Parece que solo necesitan su asistencia para calibrar la sincronizacio de la computadora con sus parámetros, y será todo.

- ¿Y la Jefa Administrativa de los Rounds en persona viene a entregar informes? – Dijo, trando de ser sarcástico mientras suba a 9 la cantidad de tragos consumidos.

Beatrice Phlanax, Ex-Knight Of Five, era quien coordinaba las actividades de los Rounds e la Caótica cadena de mando a la que pertenecían. Es obvio que, mientras Bismark era la autoridad máxima entre ellos, Beatrice era la razón por la cual podían funcionar como un grupo organizado entre Britania.

- Últimamente no ha habido mucho por hacer. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, ignorando deliberadamente el sarcasmo de él. – Estos documentos llegaron por correo privado, parece que so de Edwards.

Extendió la tabla con papeles.

- ¿No estaba sellado? – Preguntó molesto. Erick solía ser demasiado indiscreto con los reportes secretos… días antes tuvo que golpear a un teniente cuando lo encontró hojeando nos planos sobre el Grial.

- Había complementos para el Blast Impulse del Tristan y… - Ella se interrumpió al ver la mano de Bismark temblar, cuando trato de tomar los papeles.

Por un breve momento se miraron mutuamente.

Ella con sorpresa al leer… ¿miedo? en sus ojos.

El… casi con enojo al mostrarse vulnerable e ese momento.

- Me lastimé el brazo e una simulación. – Dijo categóricamente, enfocando su ojo derecho, diciendo con firmeza esas palabras para evitar mas preguntas.

- Si… por supuesto. Retiré los documentos del Tristan y otra más. Si se preocupa por ello, nadie, ni siquiera yo le he dad un vistazo a esos reportes. – Se ajustó los Lentes. No era muy buena idea molestar al Knight Of One… y menos si estaba bebiendo.

- Bien. Gracias Beatrice. Me comunicaré con los técnicos del Sacred para programar las pruebas. Ya me encargaré de esto después. – Señalando el folder que dejó en la barra, reasumiendo su pose de bebedor dejando claro que no quería hablar más.

Beatrice, saludó más que por costumbre y se retiró si decir una palabra.

Diez ahora. ¿Cuándo empezaría a ver borroso?

Once. Aun podía recitar el alfabeto al revés.

Doce. Al menos su mano izquierda dejó de temblar…. Y eso porque tenía la botella firmemente asida con esa.

Trece. El numero de la mala suerte. No era que creyera en esas cosas. A diferencia de Gino, quien no soportaba a Arthur por su color casi negro. O aventaba la sal sobre su hombro cuando la tiraba, o…

14… mmmh ningún cambio. Aunque consideró el cambiar de bourbon a Escocés, tan solo para tener algo de variedad.

15. Al diablo con el escocés. Primero se acababa esa botella… aunque Jonhny Walker le llamó la atención, colocado en un lugar preferencial frente a el.

16. Demonios, ¿Por qué aun podía ver sus ojos?

17. Vaya, parece que ya empezaba a sudar. Eso era bueno. A la cuenta actual 10 tragos mas y empezaría a cantar country.

18. Y su risa… demente… jubilosa por el poder…

19… un par de manos oscurecidas tomaron el trago apenas lo llenó.

- Esto es raro de tu parte Bismark… no eres de los que acostumbran beber solos.

Bismark se dio cuenta que en realidad estaba mas ebrio de lo que pensaba, cuando la bruma alcohólica retrasó su proceso de reconocimiento.

Cabello negó atado en una gruesa trenza que caía sobre su hombro, ojos verdes intensos y piel color miel oscura.

Al verla, tragando el líquido color caramelo con facilidad, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás la identificó.

- Dorothea… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vivo aquí, bobo. – Sonrió, con expresión extrañada, contemplando la transpiración en la frente de hombre frente a ella. – Si que debes tener un motivo para embriagarte.

Bismark no contestó. Respondió al ademan de ella de rellenarle el vaso, y bebió directamente de la botella.

20… ¿o por el liquido serían 21 en total?

- He estado bajo mucha presión en estos días. – Contestó, sin poder evitar sonreír al ver que sus manos habían dejado de temblar.

Bismark había pasado las últimas semanas atendiendo responsabilidades clasificadas en Texas. Aparentemente sustituyendo a Cornelia en la construcción de… lo que sea que Schneizel estuviera haciendo allí.

Eso la dejaba a ella prácticamente sola. Si, bueno. Nonnette, Gino y Anya estaban allí. Pero no era a lo que se quería referir con lo de "sola".

Aun trataban de dar un aire de confidencialidad a su relación, pese a ser declarada la pareja del mes en uno de los tabloides de chismes más vendidos de Pedragon, por lo que procuraban no ser vistos juntos muy a menudo. No tanto que estuviera prohibido (para la nación en donde el Penúltimo Emperador se casó con una de sus Rounds 20 años atrás…) sino que, siendo sinceros, no sabían muy bien como llevar una relación normal.

Algo raro, tomando en cuenta que tenían 40 y 25 años respectivamente.

- Yo podría ayudarte a relajarte, con mucho gusto. Después de todo no eres el único bajo presión por aquí… - Dijo Dorothea, no teniendo que explicar a que se refería.

Bismark… hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no bufar de burla. Y falló.

En verdad se estaba poniendo ebrio.

Por supuesto, no dijo nada mas que un bufido, pero fue suficiente para que ella se preguntara que pasaba. Para que su cabeza tratara de deducir lo que pasaba. Para que sus ojos se percataran de un fólder catalogado como confidencial…

Con un movimiento rápido, mucho antes de que los reflejos aturdidos de Bismark pudieran reaccionar, lo tomó y se paró alejándose un par de pasos.

Sabía lo delicado que era con las cosas confidenciales… y si eso lo molestaba… tal vez tendría el humor para… mmh "castigarla" por su impertinencia.

"¿Qué es esto?" Se pregunto al ver las cifras anotadas en el reporte.

Lo conocía bastante bien. Eran los resultados que los ingenieros recababan en las simulaciones.

"Tiempo de reacción de respuesta: 0.1s. Porcentaje de eficiencia en operación: 100%. Sensibilidad de controles 15.6 gramos." Y la lista seguía. Nunca en toda su vida, había visto registros tan impresionantes. Eran superiores a los de ella. Superiores incluso a los de Gino, Suzaku y el mismo Bismark. "Pero… ¿Quién es este monstruo?"

Por alguna razón… el deseo de luchar contra él se despertó en su interior. Un rival digno. Un rival con el que podrá demostrar que ella era invencible. Con el que podría quitarse la humillación que sufrió en los Ángeles meses atrás a manos de Todou. Con el que podía hacerse más fuerte.

Empezó a sonreír, a temblar de emoción.

- Olvídalo. –Fue la fuerte voz de Bismark que le hablaba desde atrás. Apenas estaba sintiendo los efectos más fuertes de la borrachera y se tambaleaba. Pero aun mantenía la lucidez suficiente como para saber perfectamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ella. – Devuélveme eso.

- Vamos… no puedes ser tan egoísta con estas cosas. Después de todo, ¿No es por eso que los Rounds somos élite? – Dijo Dorothea, tendiéndole de mala gana el folder. – Luchando y mejorando. Probándonos los unos con los otros para pulir nuestras capacidades. Para…

Se interrumpió ante la intensa mirada del ojo derecho del Round principal.

- Tu… estas muy acostumbrada a ganar. No existe nada mas para ti. Aun si eres fuerte, no sabes manejar la derrota. – Eran palabras duras, nunca antes se las había dicho, aun después de Los Ángeles. – Nunca te has enfrentado a un rival que no puedas derrotar. Nunca has sentido la desesperación de luchar contra alguien que, por más esfuerzo que pongas, nunca vencerás. No conoces el terror de una batalla. El miedo de la derrota. La desesperación.

Arrebató el folder y dio media vuelta para retirarse.

- Reza, a cualquier deidad que conozcas, para que nunca te encuentres a alguien así.

Aun si habían pasado minutos desde que se retiró. Dorothea no se movió de su lugar.

Nunca, en todo el tiempo que lo conocía, había visto eso en su mirada.

Miedo.

"¿Quién puede ser ese piloto?" Se preguntó, recordando los datos. "'Crusade'. ¿Qué clase de monstruo lo maneja?"

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

La tripulación del "Estrella Polar" atracado en Vladivostok, seguramente se habrían preguntado si el capitán de la nave había enloquecido.

Mira que permitirle a 4 personas viajar con ellos par "aprender" sobre la pesca de Cangrejo.

Bueno, no habría sido la primera vez… pero ese escritor loco al menso había colaborado con la pesca ayudándolos.

Este otro escritor, no solamente se veía delicado. Delgado, medio pálido. Con tan poco músculo que podría aparecer en anuncios para que las personas fueran más concientes sobre la anorexia.

Al menos la fotógrafa era linda. Rubia, pelo largo, y con una carita que podría derretir el hielo en los corazones de los más aguerridos. Bueno, no tanto. Pero para marinos aguerridos que pasaban meses sin la vista de una chica de carne y hueso (las revistas porno no contaban) era algo que se agradecía.

Los sirvientes eran medianamente normales. Esa clase de de criados elevens que los mas orgullosos Britannos se empeñaban en tener pese a la mala fama que habían tenido gracias a Zero. Un chavo que, si bien era algo delgado, parecía perfectamente capaz de levantar uno de los más grandes rollos de cuerda del barco. Y una mujer que, pese a su serena apariencia, emanaba un aura intimidante que hacía que todo el mundo se alejara de ella.

Si, al parecer el capitán había enloquecido.

Pero bueno, la tripulación no tenía nada que objetar. Su trabajo era... Bueno trabajar. Su labor, era preparar las cosas, cebar las trampas, trazar la ruta y pescar. Si todo salía bien (y nadie tenía la mala suerte de perder los dedos en el proceso) en menos de un mes llenarían las bodegas de cangrejo y regresarían, cada uno ganando más de 10 000 dólares.

Nada mal para un trabajo en donde la tasa de accidentes era del 100%.

Sin embargo, nadie esperaba que esos 4 trajeran la mala suerte al barco.

Al segundo día de viaje, el Escritor Slava Ivanov recibió la invitación de visitar el puente por parte del capitán. Intercambiaron un par de palabras, los entrevisto para saber como ajustaban la ruta y como le harían para evitar los enormes iceberg que sin duda encontrarían en el camino.

Mientras tanto, la fotógrafa Dynka, tomaba retratos de la tripulación, les cuestionaba sobre como preparaban las trampas (alegrando el frio día de los aguerridos marinos con su sonrisa taimada… y vigilada de cerca por el criado "Petrov") y conservaba en la memoria de su cámara cada detalle del proceso.

Y la sirvienta restante se aseguraba que nadie entrara a las habitaciones que les habían asignado, donde guardaban su enorme equipaje y colaboraba en la cocina para aumentar la variedad de sabores con las que contarían los cansados trabajadores.

La mala suerte empezó en esa noche. El viento arreció más que de costumbre, junto a una lluvia que prácticamente se congelaba. Contra todo pronóstico el Capitán optó por desviar de su ruta girando varios grados al sur. Esa ruta los alejaría del estrecho de Bering y las Aleutianas.

Para sellar el asunto, el hielo cubrió la mayoría de las antenas de satélite perjudicando las comunicaciones y hasta el GPS. El Capitán gritó hasta desgarrarse las cuerdas vocales a los tripulantes encargados de deshacerse del hielo por faltar a su deber. Aunque, por su parte, el se descuidó en anotar perfectamente el curso que había puesto por alguna razón.

Y como si fuera parte de un macabro plan, la máquina principal falló a la medianoche. Los mecánicos revisaron hasta el cansancio la razón de la avería sin encontrarla. Cuando el cielo aclaró un poco el Capitán pudo verificar su posición con las estrellas, sacando la conclusión que las corrientes y la marea, sumado al impulso de las maquinas los había acercado demasiado a la costa de Alaska.

La tripulación hizo lo posible por mantener el barco cerca de la costa. Usando la maquina auxiliar del barco, que pese a no dar mucho empuje, les permitía sortear las corrientes principales.

El Capitán revisó de nuevo la posición, impulsado por presentimiento que no pudo precisar, y descubrió que podrían estar en problemas, ya que se encontraban en un área restringida a la navegación por la contaminación de cierto barco petrolero que derramó millones de litros en la Bahía del Príncipe Guillermo, cerca del Arrecife Bligh.

Unos barcos salieron de un aparente puerto de vigilancia. Usando señales de luz y banderas pudieron comunicar su predicamento. Toda la tripulación salió a colocarse a estribor para saludar a sus rescatadores.

Por alguna razón sus pasajeros habían quedado en el olvido.

Mientras los barcos de vigilancia de ese puerto (que no debería estar allí, pero lo estaba) hacían las maniobras de acercarse y enganchar el barco pesquero para remolcarlo a un puerto mas adecuado unos 100K mas al sureste; 4 figuras envueltas en traje de buzo se dejaban caer al agua a babor, siendo ignoradas por los demás. Ignoraron también 2 enormes paquetes que dejaban caer igualmente.

Para los días siguientes, después de una extraña conmoción que ninguna autoridad quiso explicar, la tripulación entera fue interrogada.

Los pasajeros nunca fueron recordados. El Capitán solo habló sobre problemas con el clima, las corrientes. El Mecánico juró que la maquina funcionaba bien cuando dejaron Vladivostok, pero nunca había garantías con esos climas tan fríos. Lo marinos solo sabían que habían ido a pescar.

Los oficiales que los interrogaron los dejaron ir, sin sospechar nada.

Después de todo, no sabían bien como ni donde buscar.

Debido a eso, el halo rojo alrededor de las pupilas de todos ellos paso desapercibido.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

EL Maduin Seig dominaba perfectamente el hangar 3 de la Base Alaska.

Pese a que era casi similar a su "hermano mayor" el Seigfierd, las diferencias eran bastante obvias hasta para el menos iniciado en Fortress.

12 metros de largo, desde la punta achatada hasta los impulsores de vernier. 6 metros de altura que ridiculizaban por completo a cualquier otro frame y un ancho de 8 metros lo convertían en una especie de cono aplanado.

4 surcos profundos en la armadura por donde se extenderían 4 impresionantes cuchillas MVS diseñadas para cortar la piel blindada de las naves de combate. 4 colosales Cañones Hadron que convertían en un revolver al Stark Hadron del anterior Morded. Cubiertas de misiles y Hadron Tube Funnels repartidos en toda su estructura.

Tal y como lo fue el guerrero nórdico de la leyenda, El Siegfierd era virtualmente invulnerable gracias a un perfeccionado sistema de escudos, muy superior a los Omni-escudos que estaban instalando en otros frames de menor tamaño.

El personal de mantenimiento, mecánicos, ingenieros, seguían atentamente los informes de las computadoras a la cuarta activación del coloso para asegurarse de que era perfecto.

El Príncipe Schneizel estaba muy interesado en él. Tanto que presionó al Camelot y Toromo para terminar uno de los generadores experimentales de Nina Einstein e instalarlo para brindarle una fuente de poder virtualmente infinita, comparada con los obsoletos y poco confiables Filler.

Durante las semanas que siguieron a la fallida ofensiva del ahora fallecido Odyseuss, la orden de revisarlo y alistarlo para una activación los había mantenido ocupados prácticamente 24 horas al día.

Aunque muchos se preguntaban para que, después de todo el sistema de control era tan especializado que nadie sería capaz de manejarlo a menos que fuera sometido a una serie de dolorosas operaciones cervicales y espinales… o tener una clase de ondas cerebrales muy poderosas para manejarlo sin ellas.

Con la voz de "Eso es todo" por parte del supervisor de la activación, la gigantesca Fortaleza se apagó con un mínimo de esfuerzo de su piloto.

Los datos que había proporcionado la activación serían estudiados, codificados y llevados posteriormente a la Base en Texas. En donde el Príncipe Schneizel tenía planes para ella.

Técnicos, acercaron las grúas con las anclas magnéticas para mantener al frame estable una vez que el misterioso sistema de "Anti-inercia" como lo llamaba Johnathan Russell, el asistente principal que Edwards había dejado a cargo del proyecto.

Con un chirrido de metal encontrando metal, la mole de decenas de toneladas se asentó en las anclas y el sonido sordo del generador se apagó, cesando el flujo de datos a las computadoras.

Code-R.

Así llamaba Russell al piloto.

Claro, todos sabían su nombre. Después de todo fue relativamente famoso el año pasado, en especial por cierto incidente con un terrorista enmascarado en el Area 11 que pasó a ser legendario por relacionarse con una fruta.

Pero cuando llegó se veía tan… diferente.

No por tener alrededor del ojo izquierdo una especie de pieza de metal rojo oscuro, pulido y reluciente. Tampoco por tener dicho ojo completamente azul, como si una esfera de vidrio hubiera sustituido el globo ocular. O las placas de metal púrpura oscuro en distintas partes de los brazos, piernas, torso y espalda, que sobresalían y se resaltaban con la ayuda del traje especialmente diseñado para él.

No, había algo más en su ojo derecho.

Contradictoriamente había una carencia de… algo en el. Vacio, sin expresión. Algo que provocaba a los que lo miraban sentirse incómodos con su presencia.

No hablaba con nadie. Solo transmitía información, y la escuchaba como un perfecto robot.

Era sumamente extraño.

Hubo un silencio casi general cuando los servos de la cabina abrieron la escotilla en la parte superior del frame. 3 puertas de metal de distinto grosor y propósito se abrieron mientras que una plataforma circular de no más de 1 metro de diámetro levantaba al piloto.

El traje ajustado de color azul profundo, dejaba entrever las placas de aleación de su cuerpo, pero lo más llamativo eran los 3 gruesos cables que estaban firmemente conectados a su espalda.

Sin ninguna expresión como siempre, Code-R levantó el brazo y con la mano giró un mando circular en el pecho de su traje. Grande como una tapa de conserva, el mando dejó saltar un botón en el centro del mismo que al ser apretado soltó los seguros de sus conexiones haciendo que los gruesos cables se retrajeran con rapidez a la cabina.

Era un espectáculo un poco tétrico, mas cuando algunos recordaron los rumores de lo doloroso que podría ser un implante justo en su espina dorsal.

- Buen trabajo, Code-R. – Dijo Russell, haciendo un ademán con la mano para ordenarle que bajara de allí. – Con esto hemos completado los datos que pidió Schneizel-sama. Preparen todo para una última prueba con las armas. – Termino dirigiéndose a los técnicos que revoloteaban a su alrededor.

Al menos hasta que el piso vibró cuando un objeto de gran peso aterrizó cerca de él.

Code-R, sin ninguna dificultad saltó desde la plataforma del Maduin, una distancia fácil de 20 m en total, aterrizando con gracia cerca de Russell.

- ¿Seré requerido aún? – Pregunto casi ausentemente, sin dejar de impresionar como siempre al científico con una muestra de capacidad física sobrehumana.

- No. Regresa a tu celda y espera hasta que te requiramos de nuevo. – Respondió el encargado, ajustándose los lentes para enmascarar la sorpresa.

Code-R asintió y maquinalmente se retiró, dirigiéndose al ala oeste de la base.

Russell se preguntó ¿cuánto tiempo más duraría su docilidad? Edwards había asegurado que el artefacto que lo mantenía controlado era perfecto. Y hasta ese momento no había dado muestras de lo contrario.

Pero aún así… no dejaba de ser Jeremiah Gottowald.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

4 figuras salieron rápidamente del agua helada, a un par de metros de la cerca que encerraba la base.

Bueno, 3 figuras salieron rápidamente del agua helada. La cuarta se arrastró, cayó un par de veces antes de recibir ayuda para ponerse a cubierto.

Después de conseguir un buen lugar para esconderse, se quitaron las mascaras de buceo, los googles y los trajes de neopreno.

La infiltración a la Base Alaska terminaba su primera parte con éxito.

Ahora venía lo difícil.

Aun jadeando, Lelouch acompañado de Sayoko, se movieron con sigilo escondiéndose detrás de varios contenedores para tratar de llegar a la ventila mas cercana.

La base de Alaska era una serie de hangares, varios puertos en los que estaban anclados barcos de combate y pista con decenas de Knightmare Frames para protección. Aun si por afuera parecía una base común y corriente, aprovechaba la colina natural cercana para guardar lo más importante: instalaciones experimentales.

Y aunque podría sonar a un cliché sacado de una película de Tom Cruise, usar el sistema de ventilación no era una mala idea para ingresar al lugar.

Lelouch desactivó con facilidad los sensores de la ventila, Sayoko se encargó de arrancarla (bueno, para algo se es ninja y artista marcial) e ingresaron tomando la delantera.

Suzaku y Mónica los siguieron, atrancando provisionalmente la ventila para que nadie sospechara.

Desafortunadamente, a diferencia de las películas de Tom Cruise en donde se sabe a donde se quiere llegar, se tienen nociones de la estructura del susodicho edificio, y se tiene el recurso del cambio de cámaras; lo que hace parecer fácil y rápido el trayecto por los ductos de ventilación.

Ambas parejas se separaron y estuvieron vagando por 2 horas antes de hacer un progreso. Pasaron por encima de un comedor vacio, los golpeó el aroma de los sanitaros, incluso (para su sorpresa) se dieron cuenta del amorío que cierto teniente tenía con cierto sargento.

Afortunadamente, por una casualidad digna de un anime, terminaron en la ventila que quedaba justo al frente del cuarto de vigilancia de la base.

Lelouch bajó primero. Asegurándose que el piso estuviera solo. Los demás lo siguieron, sudando bajo sus trajes de comando negros.

Entraron con sigilo, para ser recibidos por las armas de los vigilantes que de inmediato supieron que ellos no deberían estar allí.

Lelouch sonrió, pasó su mano por os ojos retirando un par de contactos.

- Caballeros, háganos el favor de ignorarnos, al igual que nuestras actividades.

Segundos después, los guardias de vigilancia se sentaron de nuevo en sus lugares y de forma aburrida siguieron observando los monitores.

- Bien, con esto tenemos vía libre. Vigilen la puerta. Mónica, dame una mano por acá. – Dijo Lelouch,

Mientras Sayoko y Suzaku hacían guardia, Lelouch y Monica avanzaron a una de las terminales para conectar una computadora a su vez.

En cuestión de minutos, el programa que había creado con la ayuda de Lakshata y el Druid System rompió todos los sistemas de seguridad dándole acceso a la base de datos de la base. Diagramas, mapas, inventarios, todo fluyó a través de los filtros para localizar lo que estaba buscando… fallando miserablemente.

- Diablos. Parece que lo que sea que estén investigando aquí esta en un servidor distinto. –Murmuró Lelouch

- Terminé con lo mío. – Anunció Mónica. – No creo que encuentren esto hasta mañana, aún si las alarmas se disparan.

Había conectado un transmisor inalámbrico a una de las terminales de la computadora y escondido detrás de un panel. Con eso Lelouch podría accesar al sistema sin necesidad de conectarse físicamente con las terminales.

- Bien, supongo que seguiremos con el plan original. Vayan al sector sur y esperen mi señal. Sayoko y yo buscaremos en los hangares internos a ve que encontramos.

Asintieron. Suzaku y Mónica tomando una Palm con los diagramas de la base descargados y salieron de la habitación.

- Lelouch-sama. No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí. – Recordó Sayoko, sacando una de sus kunai de un estuche amarrado a su pierna.

- Lo se… solo dame un poco de tiempo más… - Dijo mientras la computadora terminaba de bajar más información, confiando en analizarla mas tarde. – Bien, creo que Loyd se entretendrá con esto cuando regresemos. Vamos Sayoko, empecemos a buscar a Orange-kun.

Sayoko sonrió asintiendo, y ambos salieron del lugar.

Al hacerlo, uno de los guardias bostezó. El resto se habían quedado dormidos de aburrimiento.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

El plan era simple… pero, ¡vamos, lo simple funciona!

2 grupos. Uno de ellos buscaría minuciosamente a Jeremiah, mientras el otro armaría tanto ruido en otra parte que la atención de la base estaría tan concentrada que permitirían a los buscadores concentrarse en lo suyo.

Obvio, quienes buscarían serían Lelouch y Sayoko. Contando con sigilo e inteligencia.

Quienes armarían "Ruido" serían Suzaku y Mónica. Contando con velocidad y poder para enfrentar lo que sea. Contarían con la ventaja de los espacios cerrados como los corredores, y con rapidez si llegaban a habitaciones amplias.

Mientras los últimos se trasladaban al área de almacenes en la parte sur de la base con la ayuda de los diagramas, los primeros hacían lo posible por permanecer ocultos mientras corrían a los hangares.

En ocasiones Sayoko alcanzaba a escuchar los pasos de alguna guardia, por lo que se veían obligados a ocultarse en algún cuarto o bote de basura (Lelouch agradeció que no estuvieran cerca del comedor…) Sin embargo en ocasiones no era posible ocultarse por lo que tenían que luchar para seguir avanzando.

Bueno, Sayoko luchaba.

Antes de que Lelouch pudiera siquiera hacer una postura defensiva (como el libro de texto, o mejor dicho Suzaku le había enseñado) Sayoko corría entre ellos y con certeros golpes en el cuello los dejaba inconcientes.

Lo malo de eso es que dejaban un rastro por donde pasaban.

- Lelouch, nos tomara mas tiempo llegar al sector asignado.- Llamó Mónica por el radio. – Tal parece que han encontrado el equipo que dejamos en la sala de vigilancia… así que estén empezando a buscar intrusos.

- Y nosotros dejando un rastro… - Dijo mirando como Sayoko arrastraba a los 3 guardias inconscientes en un montón al lado de un bote. – No nos queda opción, empiecen la distracción en donde estén. Aun estamos un poco apartados de los hangares, así que necesitamos toda la cubierta que nos puedan dar.

- Entendido… si no hay opción. – Respondió, cortando la comunicación.

Un par de explosiones se escucharon a lo lejos y las alarmas empezaron a sonar por la base.

Lelouch sacó su Palm y consulto los mapas una vez más. Varias marcas rojas se encendían indicando el lugar donde Mónica y Suzaku habían colocado los explosivos, bloqueando las rutas principales a los almacenes.

- Lelouch-sama, se acercan más guardias. – Lo llamó Sayoko jalándolo de la manga, para que empezara a correr.

Alcanzaron a entrar a un cuarto de mantenimiento, a tiempo para que los guardias que se dirigían a los almacenes no los vieran.

- Veré si puedo darles una pequeña ayuda. – Sonrió mientras se conectaba con el transmisor que dejaron oculto en la sala de vigilancia. En segundos se conectó con la computadora de la base y accionó un par de cosas.

Alarmas de incendios se encendieron en el sector de comando, llenando oficinas, salas de reunión de agua. Con otros comandos la electricidad sufrió apagones en varios lugares, y sobrecargas en otros, reventando focos y quemando aparatos eléctricos.

- Nada como la creación de un pequeño caos para nivelar las cosas. – Sonrió. – Eso debe ser suficiente por ahora.

- No lo creo. Parece que han desplegados mas guardias. Escucho no menos de 5 rondando por aquí. Será demasiado difícil salir sin luchar. – Tenía los ojos cerrados y la oreja pegada a la puerta.

Lelouch consideró la distancia a los hangares, y las posibilidades que tenía. Si Sayoko vencía a los guardias, solo atraería a más cuando los cuerpos inconcientes fueran encontrados.

A menos que siguieran un rastro falso, pero eso significaría que el… debía protegerse a si mismo. Lo cual no era muy atractivo que digamos.

Ah decisiones, decisiones…

- Sayoko, ve al frente, desvía toda la atención que puedas hacia el oeste por este corredor. – Dijo señalando un pasillo en el mapa de su PALM. – Cuando estés segura de que te siguen, ve por este camino al nivel superior y permanece allí hasta recibir nuevas instrucciones.

- Pero Lelouch-sama… ¿se quedará solo?

- Si, bueno… es un pequeño detalle… pero de nada servirán los esfuerzos de Suzaku y Monica si no podemos movernos de aquí. Nuestra prioridad es encontrar a Orange-kun.

- Está bien. – Dijo Sayoko, con duda. – Por favor, cuídese… si lo capturan…

- Si me capturan aun tengo medios de escapar.- Sonrió confiado, señalando a sus ojos. – Ve, adelántate.

Asintiendo, Sayoko esperó solo el tiempo suficiente para asegurarse de que no había nadie fuera de donde estaban u salió con rapidez.

Lelouch aguzó el oído, para percibir un par de gritos de sorpresa, seguramente de parte de un par de guardias que descubrieron a la ninja, y después un par de gritos mas exigiendo que se detuviera.

"Bien, ahora es mi turno." Dijo minutos después. Abriendo la puerta con lentitud y caminando metódicamente desplazando su peso en las plantas de sus pies. Respirando con lentitud tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible…

- No te muevas. – Vino una voz a su espalda, junto con el sonido de un arma amartillarse.

"Demonios." Dijo al sentir como un cuerpo bastante grande se paraba detrás y el frió cañón de una pistola se pegaba a su sien.

- Habla Maxwell, capturé a uno de los infiltrados. Lo llevaré al centro de comando para interrogarlo. – Dijo el tal "Maxwell" hablando por lo que parecía un radio.

Bueno, esto lo supuso Lelouch. Después de todo, lo único que veía era un pasillo vacío frente a si ya que no se atrevía a girar la cabeza.

"Debí de haberme quitado los contactos antes de salir…" Se lamentó.

- Escúchame bien fideo. – Dijo el Guardia obligándolo a caminar empujándolo con la mano libre. – No intentes nada o te meteré una bala en la cabeza.

"No… aun si pudiera usar el Geass, tendría que girar la cabeza para verlo…momento, ¿me dijo fideo?"

Era algo que le reclamo una vez a Suzaku. Lo habían torturado con entrenamiento matutino y en ocasiones en las tardes para mejorar su condición física y seguía igual de delgado. Claro, ya podía correr 3 kilómetros sin colapsar, poder hacer 10 barras y al menos llevar en hombros su propio peso.

Cuando le pidió una razón por la cual aun no tenía músculo después de 3 meses de entrenar con Villeta en el gimnasio, Suzaku solo se encogió de hombros diciendo "Supongo que eres un fideo por naturaleza."

Pero de eso a que un enemigo se lo restregara en la cara…

"¡Concéntrate! Debes pensar que hacer en estos momentos para… claro. Eso." Sonrió cuando recordó algo que Kallen le había enseñado un mes atrás.

- Está bien, está bien. No me dispares, por favor. ¡No me dispares! Solo estoy cumpliendo órdenes. Te diré todo lo que quieras saber, pero no me dispares por favor. Tengo familia, ten piedad. – Dijo con toda la desesperación patética que podía reunir para causar lastima mientras levantaba las manos por encima de su cabeza.

- Cállate, no te dispararé si cierras la boca.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tú mandas. Pero por favor no me dispares. – Lelouch avanzó un par de pasos mientras colocaba las manos detrás de la nuca, haciendo que el guardia separara un poco el cañón de la pistola de su sien.

Bien.

Antes de que Maxwell pudiera reaccionar, Lelouch tomó el cañón del arma con la mano derecha, cuidándose de poner los dedos entre el martillo y el percutor imposibilitando el disparo. Con la otra mano atrapó en cañón y movió el trasero hacia atrás para empujar a su captor.

Maxwell sorprendido perdió el agarre del arma (y el equilibrio además) retrocediendo un paso. Suficiente para que Lelouch girara y usara la cacha de la pistola para golpear su cara una vez. Y otra. Y otra más.

Sangrando por la nariz el guardia cayó al suelo inconciente, siendo observado por un sonriente Lelouch.

"Gracias, Kallen." Pensó jubiloso. Y pensar que cuando la pelirroja se lo enseñó pensó que era ridículo.

- Allí está. Atrápenlo. – Un par de guardias más aparecieron girando por el corredor de nuevo, empuñando rifles de asalto para intimidar.

"Atrápenlo… esto significa que mantenerme vivo es prioridad y no me dispararán. Aún tengo oportunidad." Lelouch pensó mientras corría directamente hacia ellos.

-_Olvídalo Lelouch, no tienes un gramo de fuerza que puedas usar.- Dijo Suzaku después de un mes de intentar enseñarlo a pelear.- Tus golpes no tienen fuerza suficiente, no puedes levantar la pierna por encima de tu cintura para patear. Tal vez puedas dar cabezazos usando esa cabeza dura, pero es malo para la inteligencia._

_Lelouch solo gruñó en concordancia desde el suelo donde descansaba después de una sesión de entrenamiento._

_-Entonces… ¿me dirás que me rinda?_

_-No. No tiene caso que intentes pelear. Eso no te va. El papel de un estratega y líder no es pelear en el frente. Pero al menos deberías ser capaz de defenderte a ti mismo._

_- ¿Cómo? – Se incorporó con dificultad. – Acabas de decir que no tengo fuerza para…_

_- Bueno, conozco algo que puedes usar que requiere el mínimo de fuerza. Si crees que puedes con el entrenamiento._

_Al ver la sonrisa lobuna de Suzaku Lelouch dudó, más cuando su "amigo" se tronó los nudillos. Pero sabía bien que no tenía muchas opciones._

_- Dime que hacer… _

Confiando a que no dispararían acortó distancia.

El que iba al frente apartó el rifle. Consideró sacar un cuchillo pero al no haber tiempo decidió atacar lanzando un puñetazo directo a la cara de Lelouch.

"Vigilo su hombro y en donde pisa." Dijo, tratando de ser lo suficientemente rápido para evadir, girando para darle la espalda y meter el hombro bajo su brazo. "Debo usar su propio impulso, levantar su centro de gravedad y…" Empujando su cuerpo hacia delante, agarrando el hombro de su uniforme logró hacer que el guardia perdiera el equilibrio y girándolo en el aire lo azotó con fuerza en el piso, sacándole el aire y golpeando su nuca dejándolo inconciente.

- Maldito. – El guardia que quedaba, tal vez impresionado, movió sus manos hacia el rifle para amenazarlo.

"Bien, no tengo fuerza, pero si tengo puntería."

Lelouch tomó el cañón del arma apartándola de su trayectoria y apretó con fuerza el puño derecho, alistando los nudillos mas grandes para pegar justo en la sien del guardia mientras aún estaba levantando el rifle.

"_Es peligroso. Si golpeas con mucha fuerza podrías matar a alguien." Explicó Suzaku cuando le señaló el lugar donde debía lanzar el puñetazo. "Pero con tus fuerzas no creo que haya problema."_

Girando los ojos hacia arriba el guardia que quedaba cayó inconciente.

- ¡Si! ¡Así se hace! – Gritó al sentir el júbilo de haber derrotado con sus propias manos a 3 guardias entrenados. Con sus propias manos… - ¡Ouch!

Un súbito e intenso dolor creció en sus nudillos. Le faltaba endurecerse un poco.

Agitando el puño derecho para mitigar el dolor, corrió hacia el lugar señalado previamente para buscar a Orange-kun.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Las alarmas eran tan insistentes, que incluso para alguien como él le resultaba desagradable. El único placer que le permitían tener, beber jugo, resultaba tan fastidioso mientras esas luces rojas parpadeaban una y otra vez.

Su ojo azul destelló en medio de las placas color vino de armadura de su rostro mientras dejaba a un lado el vaso de su bebida.

Su oído aguzado por los implantes le indicó que alguien estaba afuera. Demasiado ligero y sigiloso para ser un guardia o un técnico de los que estaba acostumbrado a tratar. Encendió la captación de su ojo en otra área del espectro visual. Las imágenes oscuras de su habitación cambiaron a distintas interpretaciones de rojo y amarillo indicando color.

Había alguien afuera, demasiado delgado, demasiado bajo para ser un guardia. Y parecía estar buscando algo.

Code-R se levantó de su silla regresando a su visión normal y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un joven, no mayor de 20 años. Delgado, de cabello negro y extraños ojos púrpuras.

- ¿Quién eres tu? – Code-R dijo con voz grave mientras el chico parecía algo sorprendido.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

En algún lugar del Pacifico, el Ashura volaba pacíficamente a 10 metros de la superficie del mar.

En el puente C.C. estaba sentada en el lugar reservado exclusivamente para Zero.

Tal vez habría sido algo normal, si no fuera que desde medianoche había ignorado totalmente la caja de Pizza que le llevaron como era costumbre.

"0245 horas." Pensó mientras miraba fijamente las pantallas apagadas frente a si.

Las técnicas mantenían vigiladas las consolas, atentas a cualquier signo del radar, o transmisión que les ordenaría moverse de acuerdo al plan indicado por Zero días antes.

– _Si para las 0400 horas no hemos establecido contacto, retírense de inmediato a Horai._

"Una hora mas…" Pensó. "Pero se tardan demasiado." Mordió con nerviosismo la punta enguantada de su pulgar.

Al menos no era la única que se preocupaba.

En los hangares, Kallen releía por enésima vez el manual que le habían dado, tratando de memorizar sus detalles.

Aun guardaba rencor a Suzaku y Lelouch por dejarla fuera, aunque trataba de racionalizar sus motivos. Los encontraba lógicos, claro, pero no por eso era fácil digerirlos.

Miró el reloj de su traje, 2:50 hora local sin ninguna noticia.

Solo les quedaba confiar.

Terminó de leer el manual y volvió a empezar.

Tenia que dominar esa cosa, si quería ser de ayuda en el escape de sus compañeros.

Mas allá, cerca de el área de maquinas, Lakshata y Loyd pasaban por enésima vez los diagnósticos de los sistemas que deberían usar cuando fuera preciso.

Ellos también estarían preocupados… si no fuera porque su misión era mucho mas delicada que la de Kallen.

3:00 Am. Hora local.

En tan solo una hora mas sabrían si el plan resultaba o no.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Nina abrió los ojos débilmente. La luz del sol entraba por las ventanas dificultándole el conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

¿Cómo llegó allí? En realidad no se acordaba.

Hace nada estaba en el laboratorio terminando los cálculos de conversión de energía para el Blaze Luminous del Damocles, y ahora estaba en su cama.

Desnuda.

Eso ocurría con bastante frecuencia últimamente (no la parte de "desnuda"… bueno, con Kannon eso era mas frecuente de lo que debería ser) sino desmayarse o quedarse dormida sin que se diera cuenta.

Tal vez estaba trabajando demasiado, todo el mundo se lo repetía constantemente. Tal vez debería comer mejor, aparte de los hot dog y la pizza que pedía porque no quería separarse de su consola hasta terminar con sus deberes.

Pero era su responsabilidad. El Príncipe Schneizel contaba con ella para terminar el Damocles, sus sistemas, su unidad de poder y el armamento. En sus manos estaba el terminar con el arma que lograría mantener la paz y al fin lograr el mundo amable que Euphemia-sama había soñado. No podía detenerse tan solo por algo menos como… una anemia tal vez.

Si, eso explicaría su palidez, la falta de energía, el retraso en su periodo.

Solo debía comer mejor, y eso era suficiente.

Solo…

Se paró de repente para correr al sanitario, cubriéndose la boca con las manos.

Al menos alcanzó a llegar al retrete.

¡Genial! Y para rematar, ahora nauseas…

Tal vez debería ir al medico.

Claro, cuando terminara de ajustar la resonancia de los convertidores para que no estallaran cuando accionaran el FLEDJ.

Se enjuagó la boca para poder vestirse.

Aun tenía trabajo por hacer.

"Kannon, te extraño." Pensó, al ver la fotografía que descansaba en su tocador. Días atrás había regresado a Pendragon para atender varios deberes… "Te necesito."

Suspirando una vez, agitó su cabeza para despejarla.

Tenía trabajo que hacer.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- Jeremiah.

Lelouch no pudo dejar de sonreír al ver la cara conocida de Orange-kun. Después de tanto correr, después de tanto esconderse, la razón por la cual hicieron esa misión tan arriesgada estaba allí frente a él.

- Tú no eres de esta base. – Dijo Code-R avanzando a pasos lentos identificando la vestimenta negra de comando que usaba el intruso. – Eres la razón por las cuales las alarmas suenan, ¿verdad?

- Oi, oi. Orange, soy yo Lelouch. Venimos por ti… - La sonrisa de Lelouch había desaparecido al percatarse al fin de los cambios en la apariencia de su leal colaborador. El ojo completamente azul, los adornos rojo oscuroas alrededor de su ojo izquierdo y las placas de armadura que sobresalían en varias partes de su cuerpo. – Soy yo.

- Le-louch. - Code-R pareció pausar un momento al escuchar el nombre, antes de que el halo rojo de su ojo sano destellara en la oscuridad. – Eres un desconocido. No debes de estar aquí.

- Te digo que soy yo. Reconóceme, soy Le…ack.

Una poderosa mano se había cerrado alrededor de su cuello. Apretando y levantándolo del suelo hasta que sus pies perdieron contacto con el piso.

"Maldición, ¿que demonios le pasa…?" Pensó Lelouch mientras trataba de zafarse de ese agarre.

- Los intrusos deben ser eliminados.

"Que fuerza…" en vano trataba de usar sus brazos para soltarse. Usaba los puños para golpear la parte interna del codo de su captor para debilitarlo mientras agitaba las piernas en desesperación. "A este paso…"

Su vista comenzaba a nublarse. Pese ha haberse quitado los contactos liberando sus ojos para usar el Geass, de nada serviría si era incapaz de hablar para dar ordenes.

Jeremiah solo lo miraba impasible, casi con aburrimiento; usando sus dedos para apretar no solo la tráquea, sino asegurándose de atrapar la arteria a la vez reduciendo el flujo de sangre al cerebro.

"No, no puedo mas… no se que puedo hacer…" Las fuerzas se le escapaban poco a poco. Las opciones se acababan. Si perdía la conciencia lo capturarían a el, y seguramente a los otros tres. Y por lo visto Orange-kun no movería ni un solo dedo para…

Sus ojos. Por primera vez en verdad puso intención a su ojo derecho. Rodeado de un halo rojos, como si estuviera bajo el poder del… ¿geass? Imposible.

Dejó caer las manos. Ya no podía ver. Solo era cuestión de segundos para que perdiera la conciencia. Sus brazos no tenían fuerzas para hacer más intentos de escape. No podía hablar para usar su Geass (si acaso pudiera funcionar). Ya no había nada que hacer.

Dicen, que a situaciones desesperadas, surgen soluciones desesperadas.

"Por favor… que funcione" rezó internamente cuando juntó la poca fuerza que le quedaba para mover su pierna derecha.

Code-R recibió el impacto de la pierna de lleno. Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco mientras el dolor comenzaba a subir por su abdomen. Incluso, dos pequeñas lagrimitas brotaron en cada uno de sus ojos mientras el agarre al cuello de Lelouch se aflojaba permitiéndolo respirar y sentir correr la sangre de nuevo.

Lelouch cayó de rodillas, jalando aire con desesperación mientras Code-R movía sus manos para apretar su entrepierna agredida.

"Menos mas... sigue siendo hombre…"

- Tu… desgraciado…

- No tengo tiempo para esto. No se que te han hecho Orange-kun, pero ¡Escúchame! – Jermeiah levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. – Jeremiah Gottowald, ¡Recuérdame!

Lelouch sintió la conocida opresión en sus ojos cuando el poder del Geass brotó de ellos para entrar por el ojo sano de su victima. La voluntad corrió por los nervios ópticos, llegó al cerebro, modificando la corriente eléctrica de las sinapsis, modificando su voluntad, aun si encontraba resistencia de otra fuente.

- Tu… no estas autoriza do a… a… - Dijo Jeremiah. La diadema, con el vértice del Geass en su frente destelló en púrpura cuando dos fuerzas similares se encontraron dentro de su cabeza.

Gimió, jadeó, se arrodilló de nuevo sujetando su cabeza mientras su ojo sano se iluminaba tanto que parecía cambiar se color.

- Tu nombre es Jeremiah Gottowald. Knight Of Zero. Eres mi lanza. Abres el camino sin cuestionar las órdenes. Luchas a mi lado por el futuro. Tu deber no ha terminado aun, ¡recuerda!

Arrodillado, gimiendo de dolor, levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Una mezcla de suplica y rebeldía se leía en sus ojos mientras las fuerzas seguían peleando en su interior. La diadema brillaba con más intensidad mientras se enfrentaba a la orden de Lelouch, juntó a la misma voluntad de Jeremiah para liberarse. Luchando por su propia identidad, gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras sus manos volaron a su frente, haciendo lo que estaba prohibido desde que Edwards le colocó la Geass Crown semanas atrás. Aun si era doloroso, aún si sentía que su cráneo explotaba, atrapó el delgado artefacto con sus dedos, hizo presión en él, fracturándolo, rompiéndolo.

Con un grito final Code-R dejó de existir, libre al fin de las ataduras de la Geass Crown.

Jeremiah dejó caer las manos al suelo mientras recobraba el aliento.

- Oi… estas… - No terminó de preguntar. Un puño duro viajó con rapidez hacia su cara derribándolo. - ¿Qué? ¿No funcionó?

- Eso dolió, Lelouch-sama. – Dijo Jeremiah, acercándose a él y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. – Para la próxima vez, busque algo menos agresivo para escaparse.

Lelouch sonrió… aun si sentía un sabor cuproso en la boca, y se levantó.

- Lelouch-sama. Jeremiah Gottowald, a su servicio. – Se arrodilló, como debía de ser. – Deme sus órdenes, Su Majestad.

- Ponte de pié. Orange-kun. Las personas en quien confió, no deben arrodillarse ante mí. – ahora fue él quien extendió su mano. – Salgamos de este lugar.

- Aa. Como lo ordene.

Apenas se puso de pié, escucharon disparos y gritos.

Al estar en un hangar, había varias pasarelas arriba de ellos. Varios guardias corrían detrás de una persona vestida de negro que huía usando toda la fuerza de sus piernas. Los guardias disparaban, perdiendo su blanco por centímetros.

Al llegar al final de la pasarela, esa persona saltó, girando una vez en el aire y lanzó 4 objetos afilados con sus manos. Las kunais se clavaron en las partes desprotegidas de los guardias, derribándolos simultáneamente.

Sayoko Shinozaki, con una voltereta, aterrizó a 2 metros de la pareja, flexionando las piernas para amortiguar su caída y sacando más cuchillas de… donde quiera que las tuviera ocultas.

- Lelouch-sama los guardias… - Se interrumpió al identificar al hombre frente a Lelouch. Quien la saludaba con una sonrisa.

- Que agradable es verla con vida, Sayoko-san.

- Lord Jeremiah… esta…

- Ejem. – Los tuvo que distraer Lelouch. – Dejemos los saludos para después. Tenemos que escapar de aquí de inmediato, no creo que Mónica y Suzaku puedan seguir aguantando la fuerza principal de seguridad.

- ¿Dónde están? – Pregunto Jeremiah, olvidándose un momento de los saludos.

- Deben estar atrapados entre los almacenes y el área de investigación. – Lelouch consultó su Palm.

- Se acercan más guardias. – Avisó Sayoko, adelantándose unos pasos al corredor, alistando sus armas para atacar.

- Pueden usar el sistema de calefacción del área de investigación, los ductos son muy amplios. En el Nivel 3 del área hay prototipos que pueden usar como escape. – Informó Jeremiah, colocándose al lado de Sayoko, sacando una cuchilla de su mano derecha.

- ¿Prototipos?

- Si, algo que sin duda le interesará, Lelouch-sama. – Jeremiah sonrió, adelantándose a la criada para atacar de frente a los guardias.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Desde que Suzaku volvió a trabajar con Lelouch como Knight Of Zero, nunca había dudado de sus planes.

Si, el 100% de ellos eran extraños, arriesgados y un largo etcétera. Pero tenían cierta lógica de fondo, algo que le decían que pese a todo, eran buenas ideas.

Como cuando se geasseó a toda la costa oeste de Britannia para proporcionar 30 minutos de apertura y atacar Los Angeles.

O el usar a los Félix Knights para atacar submarinos por sorpresa.

O tratar de influenciar en el conciente de todo el mundo para revelarse contra el Tercer Impacto… (Eeer… tal vez debería dejar de ver esos DVDs. De Evangelion que Mónica le había prestado)

Ah, buen momento para pensar en esas cosas.

Con un tirón fuerte, logró apretar el improvisado vendaje sobre su pierna. Lugar en donde una bala lo había golpeado.

Mónica disparaba uno de los rifles robados a uno de los guardias, protegiéndose con una pared del corredor mientras un par de soldados mantenían un fuego de cobertura para beneficio de un par de valientes camaradas.

- Las cosas no pintan bien. – Dijo ella mientras dejaba de disparar para ponerse a cubierto y dejarle a él la labor de retrasar los avances de sus enemigos. Tenía sus propias heridas que atender.

- Si tan solo pudiéramos llegar a ese pasillo, tendríamos mas cubierta en las bodegas. – Suzaku cambió el cartucho del rifle por uno nuevo y volvió a disparar, obligando a los "valientes" a ocultarse en un cuarto cercano.

Mónica usó los dientes para terminar de vendar su brazo con la tela arrancadazo de uno de los soldados caídos.

El caos gobernó durante minutos la zona donde estaban luchando. Cortos circuitos reventaron hileras de focos causando una lluvia de chispas y vidrio. Pequeños incendios empezaron cuando computadoras y aparatos se quemaron llenando cuartos enteros de humo denso y oscuro. Para sellar, las alarmas de incendios ensordecieron a más de uno y el sistema de emergencia escupió agua en los lugares donde no había fuego.

Cables con corriente viva tocaron el líquido electrocutando a unos desafortunados que trataban de refugiarse del humo.

Y en medio de todo, Mónica y Suzaku disparaban, inmovilizando a muchos al acertar en las rodillas con sus pistolas. Romper narices con patadas o costillas con rodillas y codos. De cuando en cuando Mónica sacaba sus cuchillos para cortar los tendones de los brazos cuando tomaba por sorpresa a incautos guardias, o en casos extremos se deslizaba por el piso aprovechando una cortina de humo y cercenaba los tendones de Aquiles para terminar hundiendo la hoja justo debajo del hombro imposibilitándoles tomar un arma de nuevo… si es que podían sobreponerse al dolor de las piernas.

Pero el caos había pasado. Cerraron las tuberías del agua, accionaros el aire acondicionado a máxima potencia para acabar con el humo y reforzaron a lo caídos con mas y mas guardias extraídos de otras zonas de la base.

Era conveniente… de haber logrado llegar al Almacén 3G, el cual tenía la conexión principal de los ductos y mediante ellos podrían llegar a cualquier parte de la base con un mínimo de atención.

Pero ahora estaban atrapados. Detrás de ellos estaba una zona relativamente limpia de enemigos, pero no podían moverse por allí. Su única ruta estaba bloqueada por un grupo de guardias que se mantenían ganando tiempo a la espera de mas refuerzos que estaban retrasados gracias a un repentino malfuncionamiento en las puertas automáticas.

- Black3, ¿me escuchas? – habló Lelouch por el radio. – Tenemos a Orange, nos empezaremos a mover al Nivel 3 de los Hangares… ¿están muy lejos de allí?

- Estamos atrapados en el corredor anterior al Almacén… hay 5… no 7 guardias armados bloqueándonos el paso. – contestó, siguiendo las señales de Mónica mientras las balas seguían impactándose en la esquina donde estaba refugiado.

- No importa lo que hagan, lleguen al 3G de inmediato. Una vez que estén en los ductos avancen por la ruta que estoy transmitiendo en el menor tiempo posible. Orange-kun tiene una idea sobre como salir. Fuera.

"Si claro… como si fuera tan fácil…" Dijo Suzaku. Después de todo, de serlo habrían salido de allí hace mucho.

- Tienen a Orange. No podemos perder tiempo, hay que salir ahora.

- ¿Alguna idea interesante, Blacky-kun? – en ese momento Mónica se arriesgó a sacar la cabeza y un brazo para devolver una granada que les arrojaron.

El artefacto estalló en medio del pasillo, reventando las luces y sacando chispas cuando los cables de corriente cayeron al suelo.

- Ahora si. – Suzaku tomó un par de cosas de uno de los guardias inconscientes y se las enseñó a Mónica, quien asintió. – Cúbreme.

- No. Con esa pierna no podrás moverte, y con estos brazos no puedo apuntar bien. Cúbreme tú.

Suzaku asintió mientras le lanzaba las granadas robadas y tomando otro rifle de un guardia caído disparó ráfagas continuas para obligar a sus enemigos a refugiarse.

- ¡Allá voy!

El plan era sencillo. Con las luces del pasillo apagadas obligaría a los guardias a forzar la vista para dispararles, lo que los dejaba vulnerables a un tipo de granada que encontraron. Mónica se paró en medio del pasillo, cubierta por los disparos de Suzaku, quitó las espoletas y las lanzó alternándolas un par de segundos, para refugiarse de nuevo.

- ¡Ojos! – Gritó ella y ambos los cerraron.

La Granada flagrante estalló con una intensa luz blanca y un sonoro "bang" justo en medio de los guardias. Gritando de dolor se cubrieron los ojos, no lo suficiente rápido para evitar ser cegados momentáneamente. El sonido los ensordeció aturdiéndolos muchotas con un silbido en los tímpanos. Justo allí, la otra granada estalló. Metralla voló hiriéndolos en las partes no protegidas por los chalecos antibalas y cascos, sembrando más caos y confusión.

Mónica corrió, lo mas rápido que le permitieron sus piernas en el instante en que la explosión de la segunda granada terminó, sacando sus cuchillos.

Hubo algunos suertudos, relativamente lejos de la explosión que aun podían sostener sus armas, que se movían para relevar a los que la granada había tumbado. Medio enceguecidos, lo mas que podían hacer era disparar al azar con la esperanza de mantener entretenidos a los intrusos para ganar tiempo a los refuerzos.

Un par de cortes en sus bíceps les hizo saber que no tenía caso.

Mónica era metódica. La afilada cuchilla cortó fácilmente tela, piel y músculo acabando con el agarre en el rifle de su rival. Hundió la otra justo debajo de los huesos del hombro teniendo cuidado de evitar las arterias y dañar solo musculo y tendones. Escuchó los gritos cerca de su cara pero los ignoró, lista para el siguiente blanco. Tomando el cañón para usarlo como suporte y girar a la derecha encajó su arma en el glúteo, cerca de los nervios motrices inmovilizando la pierna y otro corte justo arriba del codo para separar el tricep del tendón.

El sonido un arma amartillarse la hizo encogerse a tiempo y maldijo cuando sus intentos de mantener con vida a sus victimas fracasó. Las balas de otro guardia se impactaron en la cabeza de un compañero suyo matándolo. Arrojó el cuchillo con un movimiento fluido, justo al cuello, debajo de la manzana de Adán. Con suerte alguna de las vertebras detendría la punta sin cortar su espina.

Levantándose pasó a la última amenaza. Este, comprendiendo que jamás la vencería cargando un rifle sacó su propio cuchillo de comando y corrió para embestirla con ambas manos en el mango. Mónica atrapó la hoja con la suya dejándose llevar por el embate deslizándose por el piso. Antes de que el guardia pudiera atacar de nuevo recibió un golpe seco hacia arriba de la palma abierta de Mónica justo en la nariz. Una astilla de hueso entró libremente a su cerebro mientras caía de espaldas muerto.

- ¡Libre! – Gritó a Suzaku mientras veía fijamente los ojos aun abiertos de su último rival.

Cojeando levemente Suzaku llegó arrojando las armas vacías y empezó a tomar un par de rifles y cartuchos de los caídos, ignorando los gemidos de los heridos.

- Blue, necesitamos movernos. – Le dijo, usando su código para la operación. – ¡Oye!

Mónica parpadeo cuando la sacudió del hombro para llamar su atención.

- Ah, si. Vamos. – Antes de irse se arrodilló junto al que le aventó el cuchillo en el cuello. – Lo siento. – Susurró mientras se lo quitaba con delicadeza.

Aun respiraba, podía mover los ojos y sus manos temblaban. Con 2 cortes rápidos, tomó un pedazo de tela de su uniforme y realizó un improvisado vendaje.

- No te muevas y espera ayuda. - Le dijo suavemente mientras se ponía de pie para retirarse.

Se reunió con Suzaku, abriendo la puerta del almacén al final del pasillo y, entrando, aseguraron la puerta obteniendo un podo de tranquilidad… al menos hasta que los refuerzos comenzaron a azotar dicha puerta para forzar su entrada.

-¿Y ahora que?

- Lelouch dijo que transfirió una ruta… debe ser esta. – Contestó Suzaku consultando la Palm, mostrando el recorrido. – Por lo visto nos llevará directamente a uno de los hangares… dame una mano.

La puerta comenzaba a ceder al ser golpeada por los hombros de varios guardias, por lo que Mónica se colocó directamente debajo del acceso del ducto y usó sus manos para formar un escalón. Suzaku tomo impulso y saltó, usando la fuerza de los brazos de Mónica para aumentar su altura.

Parecería ilógico, siendo Monica considerablemente mas ligera que Suzaku y por ende, mas adecuada para saltar. Pero al estar herida de un brazo, se requería de fuerza en ellos para poder aferrarse al borde del ducto, romper el acceso y afianzarse, tal como hizo Suzaku después de saltar.

Mónica saltó a su vez, tomando las piernas de Suzaku y escalando por su cuerpo hasta llegar al acceso y entrar. Suzaku la siguió, tomándose solo el tiempo necesario para quitar lo seguros de todas las granadas que le quedaban y tirándolas cerca de la puerta. Sonriendo comenzó a arrastrarse siguiendo a Mónica.

Cuando la puerta cedió, en cuestión de segundos una docena de guardias llenaron el almacén, moviéndose metódicamente para rodear la entrada del ducto. Justo empezaban a amartillar sus armas para soltar una lluvia de plomo cuando las granadas estallaron, habiendo sido ignoradas en la penumbra. La intensa luz del magnesio los aturdió por más de un minuto, imposibilitándoles la labor de disparar.

Para cuando recobraron la vista y comenzaron a disparar, sus objetivos ya estaban lejos de allí.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Lelouch, Sayoko y Jeremiah corrían casi sin encontrar resistencia.

Dadas las alarmas y la conmoción provocada por Suzaku y Mónica lejos de allí la mayoría del personal técnico había sido atrincherada en zonas seguras. Al igual que numerosos guardias se trasladaron dejándoles el campo relativamente libre para moverse.

Relativamente, ya que de cuando en cuando Orange-kun y la ninja-criada usaban sus habilidades de combate para dejar inconcientes, o severamente heridos a quienes osaban tratar de detenerlos. (Cosa que tenía a Jeremiah muy contento, ya que le daba la oportunidad de vengarse por el trato recibido mientras estuvo allí) Lelouch los seguía de cerca, evitando la confrontación a toda costa y recibiendo los reportes de Mónica y Suzaku para asegurarse que llegarían a tiempo.

Falta poco menos de media hora para las 4. A.M., hora señalada para que el Ashura dejara su zona de patrullaje dejándolos a ellos sin un medio seguro para escapar.

Tan concentrado estaba, planeando formas alternas de dejar Alaska en caso de retrasarse cuando Jeremiah anunció que habían llegado al hangar del Nivel 3.

Se quedó sin habla al ver los prototipos.

- Los llaman Templars, es un intento de producir en serie las Fortalezas como el Siegfierd.

- Son enormes.- Dijo Lelouch al verlas. Claro si las comparaba con las dimensiones del Siegfierd o el Sutherland Sieg eran considerablemente pequeñas. Pero fácilmente superaban el tamaño del Gwain. - ¿Crees que podemos llevarlas?

- Las activaron esta semana y son operativas… supongo que solo hay que lidiar con la seguridad. Creo que escuché que se manejan igual que una nave de transporte.

- Perfecto, me encargaré de estas. Tu…

- Yo me llevaré la nave que mas conozco si me lo permite, Lelouch-sama. No creo que quede desilusionado con ello.

- Perfecto. Sayoko, acompáñalo y dale cobertura. Yo… - Se interrumpió cuando un sonido encima de ellos los distrajo.

Lelouch preparó su pistola, Sayoko sus Kunais y Jeremiah la cuchilla de su brazo.

Después de varios sonidos, como de algo golpeando metal, la puerta del ducto de ventilación se desprendió y un par de cuerpos cayeron desgarbadamente al piso del corredor cerca de los modelos.

Después de un par de gemidos, jadeos y salir de una confusión de extremidades, Suzaku y Mónica se pusieron de pie, golpeados, heridos, y sonriendo ante la vista de Orange-kun.

- Yo, Orange. ¿Te gustaron las vacaciones? – Saludó Mónica, sobándose la cabeza.

- Gusto en verte, Jeremiah. Tanto tiempo.

- Les agradezco sus esfuerzos, compañeros. – Respetuosamente inclinó su cabeza. – Es un placer verlos de vuelta.

- ¡Bien! Ve por tu nave, no tenemos más tiempo que perder. Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.

Asintiendo, Orange-kun y Sayoko corrieron al hangar contiguo, en lo que el trío se quedó con los Templars.

- Usaremos estas para escapar. Jaremiah dice que los controles son como los de un transporte. Una vez que descifre los códigos de seguridad se los pasaré. – Ordenó Lelouch, tratando de ignorar lo heridos que estaban.

Concientes de la falta de tiempo, sin decir palabra, se metieron a las cabinas de las naves.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Sayoko resistió el impulso de silbar a la vista del Maduin Seig.

Conocía el tamaño del Sutherland Seig, y era evidente que esa máquina era mas grande, y aunque no era una experta, podía percibir que su poder de fuego era mucho mayor al ver en la armadura aberturas por donde podría jurar había armas escondidas.

Jeremiah se quitó el saco, desnudándose hasta la cintura sin sentirse avergonzado de mostrar las numerosas "actualizaciones" cibernéticas en su espalda, torso y brazos. Placas de metal cubrían componentes o partes vulnerables de su cuerpo, haciendo juego con el aparato alrededor de su ojo izquierdo, el cual era ahora completamente azul, como un zafiro enorme.

Sayoko se encontró mirando fijamente el cuerpo de Jeremiah, sin saber exactamente si sentir empatía, lastima, o incluso atracción.

- Sayoko-san, en aquel estante hay unos estuches, por favor tome dos. Son trajes adaptados para el uso del Maduin. – Solicitó Jeremiah, trabajando en una consola para desactivar los seguros que mantenían al Maduin sujeto al piso. Al no recibir respuesta, volteó para encontrar con que ella lo miraba fijamente. – ¿Sayoko-san?

- Ah, lo lamento. 2 estuches, lo tengo. – Dijo, un poco sorprendida y dándose la vuelta rápidamente para buscar las cosas.

Jeremiah se obligó a no sonreír. Su ojo izquierdo no solo captaba la luz visible. Sino también el espectro no visto por el ojo humano, como el infrarrojo. El cual le dijo que Sayoko tuvo un ligero incremento de temperatura alrededor de su cara.

En otras palabras, que se había sonrojado, y esperaba no fuera por vergüenza.

Usando los códigos insertados en su cerebro a la fuerza, los seguros se soltaron, al igual que varios sistemas de seguridad como las alarmas.

- ¿Son estos? – Sayoko cargaba un par de estuches del tamaño de un portafolio pequeño.

- Gracias. Ahora… despúlpeme por esto, Sakoyo-san. – Dijo, ligeramente apenado.

Rápidamente, la tomó en brazos y saltó lo mas fuerte que pudo para aterrizar en el techo de la fortaleza, cerca del acceso. Pisó un control y varias placas de armadura se abrieron.

Con la criada aun en brazos (quien por la sorpresa había abrazado fuertemente los estuchas) entró en el Maduin, cerrando mentalmente el acceso una vez dentro.

La cabina era relativamente amplia, ambos podían estar de pie cómodamente, pero no había asientos o controles. Tan solo una enorme pantalla al frente y 3 cables que sobresalían en el lado opuesto.

Dejando que Sayoko se parara, Jeremiah se acercó a los cables y se concentró mínimamente. De su espalda, 3 conectores especiales salieron de las placas de metal que cubrían su espina dorsal y se conectó al frame, sintiendo el conocido dolor en su medula, producto de la corriente eléctrica que su cuerpo no estaba diseñado a recibir.

Líneas de luz se encendieron en el piso y las paredes y la pantalla cobró vida ante los ojos asombrados de Sayoko. Líneas de datos cuyo significado no pudo descifrar danzaban en ella, para terminar con una imagen de alta definición del hangar en el que estaban.

3 pequeños cuadritos se abrieron en la parte superior, mostrando las caras de Lelouch y los demás.

- Templars listos. Creo que podemos manejarlos sin problemas pero no pude abrir los seguros para el sistema de armas. Tendrás que abrirnos el camino Jeremiah. – Comentó Lelouch mientras los otros movían constantemente los ojos y la cabeza como si siguieran familiarizándose con el vehiculo.

- Entendido. Solo dígame la ruta que debemos seguir y me encargaré de limpiarla, Lelouch-sama.

- Al sur-suroeste, siguiendo la ruta 43-654 hasta salir de las aguas territoriales. Nosotros te seguimos.

- Bien… - En su cabeza, los datos eran analizados por su cerebro estableciendo la ruta de la base de datos del Maduin. – Lo tengo. Maduin Seig, despegando.

Antes de que el frame se moviera, extendió su brazo para atraer a Sayoko y tomarla por la cintura.

Ella supo el porque, cuando la fortaleza comenzó a moverse, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Después de todo no había nada mas de donde aferrarse.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Un potente disparo de color rojo oscuro iluminó la noche.

Corrientes de aire se movieron por la explosión resultante moviendo escombros y humo. Y en medio de todo, lentamente emergía una imponente fortaleza.

Color naranja y verde como los modelos de pruebas, iluminando parcialmente la noche gracias a sus impulsores de vernier y los 4 cañones Hadron de la punta aun irradiando luz roja.

"Ahora… prueben un poco de esto, malditos." Pensó Jeremiah, con su mente aún llena de todos aquellos experimentos a los que lo sometieron en ese lugar.

Placas de armadura se abrieron mostrando los conos de los Hadron Funels. Cada uno, disparando una corriente delgada de energía que al impactar con roca, metal e incluso agua, desataba su poder en explosiones condensadas. Misiles de diversos tipos llovieron sobre edificios y vehículos, incluso sobre aquellos frames que se usaban como defensa. En ese solo disparo único se causó mas daño que el que un escuadrón de frames armados con cañones.

- ¡Jeremiah, ya basta! – Sonó la voz de Lelouch por el parlante. – Ya cumplimos los parámetros de la misión, no es necesario perder tiempo haciendo mas destrucción.

Orange-kun apretó la mandíbula con fuerza casi crujiendo los dientes. No por la perspectiva e obedecer ordenes, sino por mostrar "clemencia" a los que poco a poco le quitaron su humanidad con cada experimento. Aquellos que jugaron con su cabeza sometiéndolo a torturas e ingresando información a su cerebro como si fuera una simple máquina.

Aquellos que violaron su lealtad, modificando su voluntad con artimañas, haciéndolo olvidar su deber.

No… no podía perdonarlos por eso. Aun si era… si era una… orden.

Debían pagar. Debía hacerlo pagar. Para que nadie mas pasara por lo mismo que el…

El Siegfierd se preparó para encender de nuevo sus armas.

- Jeremiah-san. – Dijo suavemente Sayoko, aun siendo abrazada por la cintura por él. Incluso pudo sentir como su agarre aumentaba al igual que si ira. – No tiene que hacerlo. No creo que resuelva nada ni le hará ningún bien.

La miró a los ojos, mientras sentía como su furia cedía poco a poco ante su mirada.

- Volvamos a casa, eso le hará bien. – Sonrió, mientras con gentileza ponía una de sus manos en su torso.

- Está bien. – Contestó, calmándose. – Volvamos entonces.

El Maduin giró y fijó su curso a la ruta designada, seguido por los 3 Templars usados por los demás.

Cualquiera podía pensar que eran los "hermanitos pequeños" del Maduin al compartir su misma figura. 7 metros de largo, con un cañón Hadron en la punta y dos cañones VARIS a cada lado, se movían con sorprendente agilidad empujados por los mismos propulsores de Vernier y algo más que incrementaba su maniobrabilidad, pese a su considerable peso.

Todos se alinearon siguiendo a Jeremiah.

- De acuerdo, aumentemos la velocidad a 150 y mantengamos el curso. No creo que tengan naves que no sigan. Aún así, acabo de hacer los arreglos necesarios por si tenemos problemas. Con que logremos llegar a las aguas territoriales tenemos el escape asegurado.

- De acuerdo a la red de información, 3 naves están zarpando de la Base de Bering. A su velocidad actual nos interceptarán justo fuera del territorio Britano. – Informó Jeremiah. El Maduin podría estar fuera del control de la milicia, pero aún tenía los códigos para la red.

- Perfecto… mantengamos la velocidad. No quiero arriesgarme a acabar pronto con los fillers de estas naves. Mónica Suzaku, tomaremos el frente, dejemos al Maduin en la retaguardia por si acaso.

- Entendido. – Fue la respuesta de ambos.

Súbitamente la pantalla del Maduin se volvió muy tranquila, no presentando más que océano.

Jeremiah aún seguía vigilando los radares y la red, pero eso se desplegaba en su ojo cibernético o en todo caso lo "sabia" al procesar la información directamente en su cerebro.

- Este…

En ella podía ver las marcas de las 3 naves desplegadas. A juzgar por la distancia cubierta por lo visto estaban viajando a máxima velocidad. Trató de identificar sus nombres para cotejarlas con la base de datos y saber más sobre ellas. Su tipo, el número de fuerzas que transportaban…

- Disculpe…

Aaaaarg. Debió haber acabado con la base. Un disparo bien puesto en el generador y otro en los tanques de Sakuradite habrán bastado para convertir todo en un mar de fuego. Así todo, hasta las refacciones o partes especiales habrían quedado fundidas a perfección para que nunca mas pudieran hacer otro Maduin, o Templar… u otro como él.

- Jeremiah-san…

Aunque, pensándolo de forma fría, los responsables eran quizás algunos técnicos y el cabeza de la investigación los que lo trataron como rata de laboratorio y esos estúpidos experimentos. Y esa cosa que le pusieron en la cabeza…. Era como verse a si mismo hacer las cosas como un zombie sin conciencia. Sin posibilidad de hablar por si mismo, de hacer las cosas por si mismo, como si otra voluntad se impusiera e la suya y…

- ¡Orange-kun!

La conocida venita en la cabeza de Jeremiah saltó al escuchar ese nombre a otra persona que no fuera Lelouch-sama, C.C.-sama, Mónica-kun o Suzaku-kun.

- Yo no soy un… - Se interrumpió al ver la cara de Sayoko.

- ¿Podría soltarme un poco, Jeremiah-san? Necesito respirar…

Dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, la soltó permitiéndole respirar normalmente.

Y sintiendo su propia cara un poco caliente.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Steve Randall, Capitán interino del "Oso Polar" nave de comando Britannia zarpó al mar apenas escuchó sobre un ataque a una de las bases que supuestamente no deberían existir.

Por supuesto para un capitán interino que solo obtuvo la promoción por enfermedad del anterior, nada mejor que un logro al recuperar unas unidades que no existen, robadas de una base que no existe, por terroristas que no existen, en una hazaña que no existiría.

Si, suena estúpido, pero así son las cosas.

Volando a máxima velocidad, tenía a 2 escuadras de Frames Vincet y Sutherland listos para salir y rodear a las no-existentes unidades. Incluso, había ordenado un suministro exagerado de misiles en las cubiertas en caso de no poder capturar las no-existentes unidades y convertir su no-existencia en verdadera inexistencia.

Sentado en la silla del capitán, jugando con su gorra de comando y casi tarareando para si, soñaba en que el mismo Emperador (aun su no estaba muy en claro si era Schneizel, Cornelia o alguien mas) le colocaba los blasones de Almirante y lo designaba a comandar toda una flota.

Lástima para él, uno de los no-pilotos, de las no-unidades le tenía reservada una sorpresa.

- Capitán, estamos en rango de intercepción. – Informó la oficial de radar.

- Desplieguen los Frames. – Dijo de forma majestuosa poniéndose de pié.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

- Unidades a 4 Kilómetros. – Informó Jeremiah.

Sayoko se había sentado en el piso, detrás de él. Durante la ultima hora habían estado razonablemente silenciosos dados los… umm… recientes sucesos. Y particularmente el piloto tenía toda su concentración enfocada en los radares.

La amplia pantalla cambió para mostrar que las marcas enemigas aumentaban indicando el despliegue de frames formando una clase de red para capturarlos.

- Puedo acabar con ellos en un minuto.

- Negativo. Necesitamos adentrarnos aun más en las aguas internacionales… además…- se interrumpió sonriendo con malicia. – Tenemos refuerzos esperando.

Jeremiah consultó de nuevo los radares tratando de buscar marcas enemigas sin éxito. Ninguna nave dentro de un radio de 15km (aparte de las que los perseguían, claro)… ¿de que refuerzos hablaba? ¿Submarinos tal vez?

- Contacto. Sellen las naves y prepárense para sumergirse a mi orden. – Ordenó Lelouch.

- Sayoko-san, sujétese. – Dijo Jeremiah, no dejando más opción a Sayoko que levantarse y tomarlo del brazo.

Las 4 naves al mismo tiempo, a la orden de Lelouch descendieron rápidamente levantando una columna de agua cada una.

Los frames que los perseguían se detuvieron repentinamente sorprendidos. Pero antes de que pudieran tan siquiera en pensar en seguirlos o retrocedes otra columna de agua estalló llamando la atención de todos.

- Ara. Esto es inesperado… - Habló una jovial voz por la red abierta. – …¿les molesta si les pido que se vayan? Están interrumpiendo mi vuelo de prueba.

Cuando el agua volvió a caer en una nube de rocío, más de uno gimió de sorpresa al encontrar a ese frame.

De todos los frames enemigos que podían encontrarse tenía que ser ese.

Lancelot HAUnTED.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Era imponente, de eso no había duda.

Negro, y pese a ello reflejando destellos de la luna. Con las 4 alas brillando a su espalda, y las armas colgando de la cabina provocó un escalofrío a los pilotos de la fuerza de intercepción.

Pese a tener los brazos casualmente cruzados sobre su torso.

El Capitán Randall se mordió el labio de coraje al verlo.

El Frame que derrotó al Albion y Bismark en Horai. El frame del traidor Kururugi que colaboró con la humillación del ejercito del Emperador Odysseus y colaborando con su muerte. El Frame que… Momento ¿esa fue la voz de una chica?

- Fuerzas Britannas, están entrando aun zona programada para vuelos de pruebas de los Black Knights. Solicito que se retiren del área y regresen a su base, o sus acciones se interpretarán como hostiles y prohibidas por la tregua acordada por Zero y el Príncipe Schneizel hace 3 semanas.

Kallen Kouzuki apareció en las pantallas, usando traje de piloto negro… y sonriendo durante todo el mensaje.

"Kouzuki… ¿la piloto del Guren, que hace en él Haunted?" pensó Randall momentáneamente antes de contestar.

- ¿Vuelos de prueba? Ustedes acaban de romper el acuerdo robando 4 unidades experimentales de una base de Alaska. Nosotros buscamos recuperarlas, así que coopere o de lo contrario sus acciones serán las que se tomen como hostiles.

- ¿Unidades? ¿Base? No sé de qué está hablando. Que yo sepa Britannia no tiene una base sino en el estrecho de Bering a más de 200 km… ¿no están un poco lejos de su área de patrullaje como para desplegar su fuerza de combate sin ningún motivo?

- ¡Tenemos un motivo! ¡Las unidades…!

- ¿De que unidades habla? Yo no vi ninguna. – Esta vez Kallen había perdido la sonrisa. – Si está usando excusas tontas para interrumpir una operación de prueba perfectamente justificada… no creo que defenderme sea una violación a la tregua.

El Haunted descruzó los brazos y abrió las alas como si se alistara a atacar.

Randall maldijo entre dientes. Era obvio que esa perra decía mentiras. ¿Por qué demonios hacían vuelos de prueba tan cerca de territorio britano? ¿Y milagrosamente aparece en la ruta de escape de esas unidades, verdad?

Pero de alguna forma tenía un punto. Si eso se hacía público, de ninguna manera podían decirle a todo el mundo la existencia de la base, o de las unidades experimentales. Peor aún, si se diera el caso, los acusarían de incompetencia y el ser degradados de rango sería tan solo la menor de sus preocupaciones.

- ¿Y bien, su respuesta Capitán? – Kallen preguntó, mirándolo fijamente desde la pantalla.

Randall se tomó un minuto, sudando un poco al considerar rápidamente las opciones que tenía.

Ya había perdido mucho tiempo en ese dialogo. Sus tropas sin duda no deseaban enfrentarse a semejante frame y habían mantenido la distancia. Pero si desperdiciaba más tiempo las posibilidades de perder para siempre el Maduin y esos Templars serían mayores, eso sin contar que lo harían responsable por no haberles podido dar alcance en el territorio Britanno.

Pero… tal vez si llevaba al comando el "cadáver" del Haunted... Si, bueno, sería acción hostil, pero fácilmente podría justificarse al interpretar esos "vuelos de prueba" como lo llamaba, tan cerca de las aguas Britannas como una acción hostil innecesaria…

Sonrió.

- No creemos que este realizando vuelos de prueba. Sino que su intención es entrar a territorio britanno. Para las unidades militares, entrar a territorio enemigo es sin duda una acción hostil, aun si solo es la intención. Por lo tanto le ordenamos rendirse y entregar su frame pacíficamente o usaremos fuerza letal. Tiene 10 segundos para decidirlo, Piloto.

Kallen agachó la cabeza y suspiró.

- Es una lástima la decisión que ha tomado, Capitán. Pero debo negarme. En todo caso, le solicitaría de favor que me permita retirarme pacíficamente. Aun no he entrado a territorio Britanno, así que no encuentro ningún motivo que justifique la acción hostil.

- Su tiempo se acabó. – Declaró Randall y cortó comunicación. – Oficiales de armas. Disparen los misiles.

- ¿Señor? – Esperó la confirmación el aludido.

- ¡Todos ellos!

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Kallen se rascó la cabeza. Según el reporte de Lelouch ya estaban demasiado lejos y ya no había motivos para permanecer más en ese lugar. Justo cuando consideró dar media vuelta y llevar el Haunted a máxima velocidad para alejarse, decenas, cientos de líneas brotaron de las naves mientras los frames abrían sus formaciones para permitir a los misiles seguir su curso.

Maldijo… las cosas no salieron exactamente como habían planeado.

Uso las alas del Haunted para cubrir su frente, su espalda y accionó los escudos de los brazos para proteger sus costados.

En menos de un segundo los misiles hicieron impacto en todas partes del frame. Estallaban contra las alas, los escudos, sacudiéndolo; cubriéndolo de nubes de humo que crecían y se fusionaban cuando más y más misiles seguían estrellándose.

Una nube de humo gris del tamaño de un pequeño transporte seguía en el lugar cuando la ola de misiles se acabó minutos después.

Randall se carcajeó un par de veces en burla el ver desaparecer a ese frame. Sorprendido de lo fácil que fue acabarlo. Por muy poderoso que fuera, por mucho que tratara de protegerse con los escudos y las alas, había partes que sin duda eran vulnerables. Los costados, parte de la cabina, piernas. Si alguno de ellos era dañado, el frame perdería potencia y capacidad de defensa.

Tarde o temprano los escudos fallarían y el frame sería castigado por la destrucción de las cabezas explosivas hasta que su fuente de poder se dañara, explotando en una nube de humo rosa.

- ¡Marca en el radar! – Gritó el oficial.

- Por favor, revisa bien. No existe frame alguno que soporte semejante daño… - Fue interrumpido cuando la pantalla mostró que el humo de las explosiones comenzaba a extinguirse.

Un destello rojo iluminó la noche. Poco a poco los pequeños escombros y el aire sobrecalentado eran arrastrados por el viento frio del norte.

- Bueno… esto es acción hostil. Así que no creo haya problemas si me defiendo… ¿nee?- habló la voz de Kallen por la red.

Pocos lo habían notado. La armadura del Haunted era ligeramente diferente. Porciones de ella en hombros, torso, piernas, incluso alrededor de la cabina; no habían estado allí en Horan. Emitían un brillo rojo intenso, al igual que las alas y era evidente lo que formaban.

El Lancelot Conquista lo había usado también.

Un intenso Omni-escudo MSV de color rojo translúcido cubría perfectamente el frame, dejándolo intacto de todo el ataque sufrido minutos atrás.

- Ahora... es mi turno. – La imagen de Kallen apareció, sonriendo depredadoramente, para apagarse inmediatamente.

- ¡Formación de batalla! Todas las unidades, ¡ataquen al Lancelot Haunted! – Gritó Randall, sacando a sus pilotos de su estupor.

El primer ataque siempre es el mas importante.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

"Omni-escudo perfectamente funcional… tanto daño y solo usó menos del 2% del Energy Filler, increíble." Pensó Kallen consultando las graficas.

Lo del Vuelo de prueba era verdad a medias.

Era obvio que ella serviría para cubrir la retirada de Lelouch y los demás. Originalmente habían planeado tomar un transporte para escapar, no imaginaban que tomarían posesión de unidades experimentales para hacerlo.

Pero, en verdad serviría para probar el Lancelot completo. Cosas que no estuvieron listas en la batalla de Horai como el escudo y un par de sistemas mas.

Como este…

"**Sistema de apunte de pupila."**

Un láser de baja intensidad apuntó directamente a los ojos de Kallen, quien los movió cubriendo las pantallas del Haunted. Deteniéndose por fracciones de segundos, varias marcas aparecieron fijando a los frames enemigos que se acercaban alistando sus armas para atacar. Una vez que la computadora del frame tuvo fijos los blancos, Kallen comenzó a moverse.

El Haunted tomó los VARIS de la cabina y se preparó para abrir fuego. Docenas de frames comenzaron a disparar a su vez obligándola a usar las alas como escudos para el torso cuando un par de balas pesadas se impactaron mientras mas ráfagas pasaban a su alrededor y los Vincent alistaron sus lanzas tratando de acercarse lo suficiente.

Kallen abrió fuego, usando alternadamente los cañones duales en un disparo continuo mientras sus brazos se movía al cambiar de posición con agilidad.

Los Sutherland no tuvieron oportunidad.

Teniendo a Los Vincent confusos por la agilidad con la que se movía, las ráfagas verdes de VARIS acabaron con pasmosa facilidad con la formación de Sutheland. El sistema de pupila aseguraba que los blancos permanecerían señalados a pesar de los movimientos del frame, garantizando una excelente puntería.

Lo nuevo que Lloyd ofrecía a su querida creación.

"Y ahora… los servos." Pensó, sin dejar de sonreír.

Era mejor de lo que esperaba. Su desempeño y poder dejaba a su viejo y amado Guren SEITEN mordiendo el polvo, pese a sus alas. Era increíble sentirse aplastada por la aceleración, incluso sentir su piel hormiguear cuando frenaba y la circulación regresaba a ella. Ver los datos en una hoja de papel no era nada comparado con sentir en su cuerpo el verdadero poder del frame.

Guardó los VARIS en su lugar bajo la cabina y alistó los harken de los brazos.

Un par de Vincent trataban de rodear para atacarla por la espalda mientras el resto se acercaba frontalmente.

Disparando, controlando su ruta con los booster integrados encajó las cuchillas, apagando el MVS al momento del impacto para evitar cortarlos y anclarlos perfectamente. Aferrándose a los controles retrajo los cables arrastrando los Vincent y girando a su vez, cambió su curso haciéndolos colisionar con algunos de los que se acercaban. Sorprendidos, no lograron evitarlos a tiempo.

"Servos, funcionando a la perfección. MVS ahora…"

La nube de frames seguía cerrándose, aún si su número era considerablemente menor al original.

Sacando ambas espadas de sus fundas, las encendió y sin perder tiempo se lanzó hacia ellos.

Las lanzas buscaban acertar, pero el Haunted era demasiado ágil para ellos. Girando alrededor, subiendo y bajando, las hojas de la espada cortaban el metal como mantequilla el estar encendías a plena potencia. Las mitades de los frames permanecían estáticos por un segundo antes de estallar en una nube de escombros y humo rosa.

3 Vincent salieron por la espalda, lanzando una estocada cada uno directamente a la cabina. Usó las alas para detenerlos y, extendiéndolas los arrojó un poco hacia atrás. Giró una vez más y asestó un corte horizontal contra uno de ellos.

Casi, casi falla, cortando de tajo el brazo y completando el ataque con la otra espada para cerrar cortando el torso.

- Maldita sea Suzaku, ¿Qué onda con estos controles? – Se quejó Kallen, maldiciendo la sensibilidad de los mandos, siendo adaptados al manejo de Suzaku.

Y pensar que su Guren tenía que ser más sensible todavía…

Uno tras otro, frame tras frame, fue derribado sin misericordia hasta que aquellos que habían estado lo suficientemente lejos como para retrasarse en el ataque, optaron por retirarse.

Por enésima vez, Kallen sonrió, esta vez al poder ver las toberas de los sistemas de vuelo brillar en la noche.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Randall no era un hombre feliz.

De hecho estaba muy, muy infeliz en esos momentos.

El 80% de sus frames desplegados fueron convertidos en escombros, con unas pocas cabinas eyectadas más por milagro que por voluntad de sus pilotos.

Y el 20% retrocedía, dejando ahora a "Oso polar" al frente.

No, no habría más humillaciones. ¿Cómo iba a justificar semejante pérdida de frames contra un solo enemigo? Su rango, no, su vida estaba en juego si no lo derribaba o, al menos, dañaba significativamente.

- Preparen las armas. – Ordenó. Provocando que mas de no de su s oficiales tragara duro. – ¡Apunten a esa cosa y DERRIBENLO DE INMEDIATO!

Golpeó con el puño uno de los apoyabrazos de su sofá de comando, poniéndose de pié con la cara enrojecida.

- Señor, sugiero considerar una retirada ahora que…

- ¿Y regresar humillados? ¿Y ser la burla del ejército al perder más de 40 frames en menos de 10 minutos por una sola maquina? ¿Quién se lo explicará al almirantazgo? ¿Tu? – Gritó al su pobre primer oficial. – Tenemos que derribarlo, aquí y ahora. ¡Preparen las armas y apunten!

El primer oficial apretó los dientes. Seguro, apostaba que nadie los humillaría si decían que escaparon del Lancelot Haunted. Al contrario, los felicitarían…

Lamentablemente, la disciplina Britannia era absoluta. Y aun si eran ordenes idiotas, era su deber cumplirlas. Así, si fallaba, no iba ha ser su culpa.

- Apunten todas las torretas. El Blanco es el Lancelot Haunted. – Ordenó.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

"Idiotas… ¿aun desean pelear?" Pensó Kallen al ver en su pantalla que estaba siendo fijada por los sistemas de la nave. "Bueno… tal vez pueda probar esto…" Y sonrió de nuevo.

El Omni-escudo del frame se encendió de nuevo y la nave empezó a disparar. Rondas de plomo, misiles, e incluso disparos de Gareth acomodados en la cubierta. Todos golpeaban sin misericordia el escudo, desviándose por su forma y desvaneciéndose en el aire.

Accionando una opción, el Escudo comenzó a cambiar de forma. Se hacia mas alargado, afilándose en el frente, tomando la forma de punta de lanza.

- ¡Aquí voy! – Gritó Kallen empujando los mandos, acelerando de golpe sin prestar atención a los disparos que persistían.

Tenía la red abierta, al igual que sus enemigos, así que pudo escuchar el grito desesperado de el capitán "¡Planea embestirnos!" como si no fuera algo lógico.

Un muro de escudos hexagonales MSV se levantó en el frente y entonces hicieron contacto.

La cabeza de Kallen se fue hacia delante cuando ambos escudos colisionaron y su velocidad se redujo drásticamente. Aun tenía las manos empujando los mandos para mantener la potencia de las alas.

Rayos de luz brotaron del punto de contacto de los escudos mientras sus fuerzas se enfrentaban. Sin embargo, poco a poco, ayudada por la forma del escudo y por la potencia de las alas, comenzó a entrar por las defensas de la nave.

- Vamos… Vamos… un poco más.

Y entonces entró, abriendo un agujero y colisionando una vez más con el metal del caso.

La nave se sacudió y cual bala de cañón el Haunted avanzó inexorablemente doblando metal, arrancando cables, rompiendo paredes, aplastando tripulantes desafortunados. Los sistemas de energía e iluminación sufrieron desperfectos, varias explosiones se dieron en lugares distintos.

Segundos después, la superficie de la cubierta se dobló hacia fuera cuando el Haunted salió justo detrás de los motores.

- Y ahora…

Tomó los VARIS y fijo los controles para un disparo doble y abrió fuego justo al agujero por donde había salido. Los disparos impactaban con la potencia de una munición 3 veces mas grade haciendo mucho daño. Los motores parpadearon, los generadores de escudo en otras partes de la nave estallaron por la sobrecarga, extendiendo fuegos por todo su interior.

Randall, siguió mordiendo sus labios hasta sangrarlos, maldiciendo entre dientes y lamentando su destino, aun después de que el fuego llegó al puente.

El "Oso polar" cayó al mar, aun escupiendo fuego, extinguiéndose cuando el agua comenzó a llenarlo al llegar a la superficie.

El Haunted, giró para ver a las otras naves… quienes comenzaban a girar para retirarse y regresar a sus aguas territoriales.

- Trabajo listo. – Dijo Kallen, girando el Frame. – Es hora de ir a casa.

Empujando los controles de nuevo, el Haunted salió volando en línea recta, acelerando rápidamente, llegando a la barrera del sonido en segundos y rompiéndola, dejando una estela de agua en su curso.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Kilómetros más al sur, El Maduin Seig y los Templars salieron a la superficie, encontrándose con que el Haunted ya había llegado a su posición en cuestión de minutos.

- Espero que lo regreses con el tanque lleno, Kallen. – Dijo Suzaku por la red al salir del agua e identificarlo.

- Mmmh no se. Tal vez me llegue a encariñar con esta preciosura. – Contestó a su vez, evidentemente sonriendo mientras giró en el aire para saludarlos. – Gusto en verlo Lord Orange… er Jeremiah.

Dentro del Maduin, el aludido rascó su cabeza tratando de calmar la omnipresente vena hinchada y el tic en el párpado. Tal parece que jamás se acostumbraría a ese apodo.

- Señorita Kallen, es una agradable sorpresa verla. – Dijo, identificando el diseño de su traje de piloto. Diseño reservado para los Knights Of Zero. – Parece que me he perdido de muchas cosas interesantes en estas semanas.

- Se sorprendería, Lord Jeremiah. – sonrió Kallen, para que su cara fuera sustituida por la de Lelouch.

- Jeremiah, acciona tus radares a máxima potencia y dime si captas algo. – La seriedad con la que se lo ordenó lo hizo pensar que el escape aún no había terminado.

Por un minuto escaneó los alrededores a máxima potencia. Pasó a infrarrojo para detectar marcas de calor, incluso la resonancia que los motores basados en Sakuradite tenían.

Nada.

- No hay naves cercanas en mis radares, Lelouch-sama. – Detrás de él, Sayoko sonreía divertida.

- Prueba los visuales.

Rascándose la cabeza, desplegó las pantallas del Maduin en todos los ángulos posibles, aumentando el alcance y la definición de las imágenes. Lo mas que llegó ha ver fue una pobre gaviota que se alejaba de ellos asustada.

- Negativo. No hay nada en las pantallas. Estamos solos, Lelouch-sama.

- ¡Yay! Y tú que apostabas que no funcionaría Conde Pudín. – De repente la pantalla mostró el rostro alegre de Lakshata, detrás de ella, un muy digno Conde Pudín (Lloyd) cruzaba los brazos en un intento de no parecer ofendido.

- ¿Pero ya viste cuanta energía tiene que desviarse? – Trató de hacer menos el logro de su compañera. – A su lado, Cecile, sonriendo como siempre trataba de calmar las cosas.

- Vamos, vamos. Lo bueno es que funcionó, ¿verdad?

Jeremiah, sonrió alegremente al verlos. Los había extrañado.

- Gefjun Camuflage, desconectado.

Para sorpresa de todos (Kallen incluida) a menos de 500 metros frente a ellos apareció el Ashura.

Fue extraño, como si de repente un rompecabezas hecho de hexágonos se armara, iba apareciendo periódicamente mientras el sistema de escudos MSV se desactivaban.

Habiendo evolucionado el Gefjun Stealth y empleado una red de cámaras en toda la nave podían "proyectar" imágenes a través de los escudos variando su densidad, frecuencia y orientación; ocultando visualmente la nave.

La desventaja, como dijo Lloyd, era la gran cantidad de energía requerida al tener todos y cada uno de los escudos encendidos.

Pero eso no dejaba de sorprender a los que lo vieron.

Sin embargo, eso no preocupó mucho a Jeremiah Gottowald, puesto que lo que apareció frente a él era algo que había estado deseando ver.

Su casa.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Después de los preparativos para atracar en la nave, uno a uno, los frames y fortalezas aterrizaron en el hangar. C.C. dejó la dirección a Roger, el Primer Oficial de la nave (después de echarse al plato la pizza que no pudo comerse por la preocupación 2 horas atrás) y corrió al hangar a reunirse con los demás.

Suzaku y Mónica fueron atendidos por sus heridas, requiriendo un par de vendajes y la promesa de visitar la enfermería para suturarlas. Los tres científicos celebraron la llegada del Maduin, impresionándose como todos, al igual que los Templars decididos a desarmarlos metódicamente para entender su funcionamiento y ver que podían aprender de ellos.

Kallen bajó del Haunted recibiendo una tabla de datos de un técnico para colocar de inmediato sus observaciones de los nuevos sistemas instalados como correspondía al "Vuelo de prueba" del Frame. Sin embargo todo eso podía esperar, puesto que lo principal para todos ellos era recibir a un camarada que regresaba.

Sayoko bajó primero del Maduin, dándole un poco de privacidad a Jeremiah para ponerse su traje de piloto y así ocultar un poco los nuevos cambios a su cuerpo. Cuando salió, usando el traje negro con líneas rojas en varias partes fue recibido por un aplauso por todos.

Bajando de un salto comenzó a recibir saludos y palmadas en la espalda. Un abrazo rápido de C.C., un apretón de manos por parte de Lloyd e incluso un beso en la mejilla de Lakshata.

- Okairi, Orange-kun. – Dijo Lelouch lo bastante alto para hacerse oír entre los presentes.

Jeremiah suspiró por enésima vez, rascó un poco su cabeza y sonrió.

- Tadaima.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Kallen había permanecido un poco apartada de la multitud que le brindaba sus saludos al recién llegado. Después de todo apenas tenía un par de semanas como Knight Of Zero y la verdad nunca se había relacionado mucho con Jeremiah en el poco tiempo que ambos habían coincidido en los Black Knights. (De hecho, cuando Jeremiah desertó de servir a V.V. ella estaba cómodamente hospedada en la prisión de Área 11) Pero compartía la alegría del momento, aun si no encontraba la forma adecuada de ser parte de la bienvenida.

Sonriendo, dio media vuelta para retirarse a su camarota para descansar un poco antes de la obligada junta Post-Misión cuando alguien la llamó.

- ¿Te vas tan pronto? Creí que le darías una bienvenida mas calida a nuestro querido Orange. – Suzaku se acercaba a ella, cojeando levemente de la pierna.

- ¿Qué puedo decir...? La última vez que lo vi les estaba comprando a ustedes unas pizzas mientras yo los espiaba.

- Ah… eso. No deberías preocuparte, después de todo eres una de nosotros ahora. Y más importante, colaboraste mucho para este momento.

- No. Este muchacho lo hizo todo. – Dijo meneando la cabeza para señalar al Haunted. – Es una máquina increíble. Creo entender porque la hicieron exclusivamente para ti. Los controles son una pesadilla.

- Naa. Solo lo necesario. Pero lo manejaste muy bien, me impresionaste. Supongo que después de todo, el Guren y el Lancelot no son tan diferentes. – También miró al Haunted, al cual los técnicos comenzaban a hacer el mantenimiento necesario.

- Tal vez. Toma. – Le extendió la tabla de datos, un poco incomoda por el silencio que pasó entre ellos mientras contemplaban la maquina. – En toda la escaramuza solo usó el 20% del Filler, pese a que usé la máxima velocidad al último. El sistema de pupila funciona perfectamente pero solo señaló 15 objetivos de los 25 que debería. Ah, y una vez que entras a Match 1 hay una ligera desviación a la derecha. Supongo que hay que revisar la resonancia de las alas.

- Gracias, le diré a Lloyd.

Kallen palmeó el hombro de Suzaku para despedirse.

- Tendrás que dejarme volarlo de nuevo alguna vez.

- Dalo por hecho.

Así, Kallen se retiró. Ya había visto las miradas asesinas que Mónica le lanzaba desde el otro lado del hangar.

Suzaku se acercó al Frame, hasta ser capaz de tocar la armadura de las piernas, donde estaban los Escudos de Impacto instalados una semana atrás.

El EMPRA estaba listo y funcionando, pero era una carta que no usaría hasta la batalla de Pendragon con Bismark Fuera de eso, no podía dejar de sentir una emoción al ver terminada su máquina y con ella, el poder de cumplir la promesa que hizo con Lelouch y los demás de crear un mundo amable.

Aun faltaba mucho, mas batallas y peligros vendrían sin duda. Pero con ese Lancelot, tenía la fuerza y el poder para sortearlos.

"Préstame tu fuerza, Lancelot." Le dijo mentalmente a la máquina, mientras sonreía de satisfacción.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Después de la reunión Post-Misión (que mas que nada fue otra bienvenida para Jeremiah) rechazó la invitación de Suzaku de comer algo con el pretexto muy creíble de que estaba cansada.

Aun si era algo cierto, la realidad era que deseaba estar sola.

Siempre sucedía lo mismo después de una misión de intromisión, cuando era forzada de pelear cara a cara con humanos.

Era una verdad palpable el hecho que es más fácil destruir un frame que matar a una persona. Aun si las dos cosas son lo mismo, hay cierta facilidad para ver a los frames como solo máquinas y olvidarse que adentro hay una persona que respira, sangra y grita cuando dicho frame es destruido.

Hacerlo directamente, sentir cortar carne, o ver como una bala entra por el cuerpo, oír el gemido callado de un herido de muerte; en verdad era una carga bastante grande.

En la penumbra de su habitación se arrodilló frente a sus cajones y del inferior hurgó entre sus pijamas para sacar la caja donde guardaba sus objetos mas personales.

Era un ritual para ella, las veces que regresaba de misiones similares. Limpiar sus cuchillos, afilarlos de nuevo con una piedra de río encontrada para ello y, cuando las armas quedaban limpias y relucientes, marcar el mango con muescas. 8 para la derecha, 1 para la izquierda.

8 hombres y una mujer muertos por sus manos y esas armas en ese día.

La cantidad era menor de lo acostumbrado, pero no evitaba el tradicional sentimiento de culpa. Había aprendido que no importa que tanto fue entrenada para eso, que esfuerzo ponía para no pensar, el sentimiento de culpa permanecía.

Felizmente, según dijo un psicólogo un año atrás, era señal de que su conciencia aún funcionaba y no terminaría como algunos de sus antiguos compañeros de entrenamiento, quienes llegaban a estar tan traumados por el combate en condiciones hostiles que desarrollaban una psicosis esquizofrénica y comenzaban a matar gente porque veían enemigos en todas partes.

Pero no por eso se sentía mejor.

Guardando los cuchillos en las fundas, los enterró entre cartas personales, fotografías y objetos que le recordaban a su familia fallecida. La pipa del abuelo, un pañuelo de lino bordado a mano de su abuela. Una cigarrera de su padre que estaba dispuesta a jamás usar en su vida… y un rosario de su madre.

Un sencillo rosario negro, con cadena de oro y la cruz engastada con varias gemas.

Siguiendo un impulso que no pudo explicar, tomó el rosario e hizo memoria.

Hacia años que no rezaba.

De esa forma, en la penumbra y privacía de su camarote, elevó una pequeña plegaria por las almas de aquellos que acababa de matar siguiendo su deber, y otra por ella misma.

Por ella y por los suyos.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

El robo de las unidades Templar y el Maduin por parte de terroristas fue un escándalo para aquellos que sabían de su existencia.

Las investigaciones se efectuaron, aun si era relativamente fácil suponer quien lo había efectuado.

Desafortunadamente, los intentos de demostrar que habían sido los Black Knights (en serio, era lógico suponer, pero necesitaban mas pruebas que "circunstanciales") eran inútiles.

Comenzando por el equipo dejado por los entrometidos.

Si, era equipo de alta tecnología, pero venía de una compañía de seguridad Britannia en Nevada. El equipo de buceo y un mini-submarino para propulsarse bajo el agua a base de aire comprimido se originaba de una empresa de deportes en Alemania. Nada que no pudiera pedirse por Internet y solicitar ser enviado por, mensajería común y corriente.

En otras palabras, nada que despertara sospechas en contra de La Federación de Naciones y su ejército contratado.

Los testigos no podían recordar el rostro de sus atacantes. Contando que algunos habían muerto, otros medio enceguecidos por las granadas flagrantes; aquellos que podían servir de algo solo sabían que un tipo de cabello castaño y una rubia los habían vencido. Del resto, solo recordaban a un joven Britanno tan delgado como un anoréxico (y sin embargo les dio una paliza).

Solo se sabía de nombres como Blue, Black, Maid, King y Orange.

Cuando se cuestionó a los Black Knights sobre las acciones del Haunted, se explicaron como un vuelo de pruebas y defensa contra acciones hostiles de un capitán imprudente.

Los militares protestaron, especialmente cuando la Princesa Cornelia, encargada interina del Gobierno para dejar a Schneizel preparar las cosas para la batalla contra Zero, ordenó que se cerrara las investigaciones sin ahondar más en los hechos.

Era una gran sorpresa, en especial porque en el pasado habría tomado como afrenta personal cualquier táctica o estrategia que Zero empleaba. Sin embargo solo ordenó serenamente cerrar el caso, se levantó de su asiento en la sala de jutntas y salió sin decir palabras.

Por supuesto, nadie preguntó por la extraña corona en forma de alas de ave en su frente. Ni en la de Guilford que milagrosamente había sobrevivido. O en la de Claudio Darton, o en las de numerosos guardias y oficiales que viajaban constantemente en Pendragon.

Y por supuesto, nadie veía el extraño halo alrededor de sus pupilas.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Inexorablemente el 24 de diciembre llegó.

La plana mayor de los Black Knights tuvo su fiesta de navidad tal y como habían planeado, a bordo del Ashura.

No pienso hacer una crónica detallada sobre como empezó, transcurrió y medio terminó. Solo diré que no pedía nada a una fiesta de universitarios alocados.

Los "adultos responsables", o aquellos que se aseguraban que las cosas no tomaran tintes depravados, fueron Tamaki (quien debido a cierto Geass llevaba meses sin probar una gota de alcohol), Futabe (solidarizándose con su senpai), Villetta (quien el médico le había prohibido beber por su embarazo) y Ougi (quien deseaba un buen vaso de cerveza, pero tendía que cooperar con su mujer).

Pero aún así no pudieron evitar cosas pequeñas, que se desencadenaron en pequeñas catástrofes.

C.C. (disfrazada para que nadie sospechara al verla tan cerca de Lelouch desenmascarado) y Milly (quien corrió con la organización del evento, para variar) a escondidas vertieron algo de tequila a los vasos de ponche de Kaguya y Tianzi. Por lo que Xingke tuvo que soportar sonrojado las declaraciones de amor de una adolescente para la diversión de muchos que los observaban.

Kaguya por su parte fue más allá.

Cual rémora a un tiburón, se aferró al brazo de Lelouch (sorprendiendo a muchos, pero dejándolo pasar ya que estaba ebria) tan fuerte y por tanto tiempo que se lo paralizó por mas intentos que hacía para quitársela… mientras C.C. se comía su rebanada de pizza de pavo.

Mónica obligó a Kallen a beberse de un golpe una jarra de cerveza, y con la poca tolerancia que tenía al alcohol se encontró cantando en el Karaoke todas las canciones de Utada Hikaru que conocía.

Y no lo hacia tan mal.

El Shikisen (nuevo y viejo) se atrincheró en una mesa, contando historias y a su vez ovacionaban a Kallen. Para sorpresa de muchos, resulto que Todou era un fan del J-pop de closet, ya que tarareaba por lo bajo los coros de las canciones.

Lejos de allí, en la privacía de una mesa Jeremiah compartía su costoso whiskey con Sayoko, encontrándolo soberbio.

Pasada media noche las pequeñas ebrias (Kaguya, Tianzi y Kallen) tuvieron que ser remolcadas cada una a su respectivo alojamiento. Pero eso no quería decir que la fiesta había acabado. Todou y Chiba tomaron la posta (si, estaban ebrios también, aunque no tanto como para caerse) en el Karaoke resultando en un valiente General cantando pésimamente y una Comandante tratando de llenar los huecos desafinados de su pareja. Pero claro, por respeto, nadie se atrevía a abuchearlos.

Tamaki sorbía triste su décimo refresco de la noche.

De pronto los gritos de "Fondo, Fondo" sonaron cerca de la barra.

Un grupo de gente (entre los que se incluía Lelouch y C.C.) rodeaba a unos cuantos concursantes quienes competían para ver quien vaciaba su tarro de cerveza mas rápido.

Minami cayó a la mitad, incapaz de beber más. En cambio, los concursantes restantes seguían emparejados en algo que prácticamente se habían tomado como personal.

Golpeando la barra con el fondo de los tarros Mónica y Suzaku se miraron a los ojos y pidieron otra ronda. Milly servía como juez, atestiguando que llevaban 3 jarras cada uno.

Para las 3 de la mañana, el lugar parecía un campo de batalla. Botellas regadas en el piso junto a los papeles. El Karaoke aún funcionaba, pero los cantantes se habían recostado en una pared cercana muy abrazaditos. Cuerpos tumbados sobre las mesas o hechos un ovillo en algún rincón como si una nube de gas venenoso los hubiera sacado de combate.

Había sido una buena fiesta… tal vez.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Suzaku levantó la cabeza del escusado y lo vació, feliz de haber podido llegar a tiempo a su habitación sin la humillación de vomitar la cena.

"Juro que no vuelvo a emborracharme así…" Se dijo usando los bordes del retrete para ponerse de pié tambaleante. "Pero la culpa la tiene Lelouch… no tenía porque retarnos."

Después de todo el organizador del concurso ni siquiera se había sentado a competir, el muy cobarde.

- Pero bueno, logré llegar… - Susurró mientras salía del sanitario de su camarote y procedía a desvestirse.

No negaba que la fiesta había sido buena. Tenía mucho que no se divertía de esa manera. Ni siquiera cuando Gino las organizaba (aunque al ser menor de edad no fluía tanto alcohol como quería). Tal vez desde las fiestas del Consejo Estudiantil.

Pero el problema que siempre tenía eran las mañanas siguientes. Odiaba las resacas.

Bueno, por ahora no era algo de lo que debería preocuparse. El día siguiente era feriado obligatorio, podría pasárselo acostado maldiciéndose todo lo que quisiera y nadie vendría a molestarlo. Afortunadamente sabía que en el botiquín del baño había todo lo necesario para combatir la resaca… aparte de la promesa de Sayoko de llevarle a medio día algo que le ayudaría.

Sonrió, mas tranquilo al recordar eso, y una vez desnudo (se negaba a dormir con las ropas apestando a cerveza) se metió a su cama cubriéndose con las cobijas a dejarse llevar por los hechizos de Baco y Morfeo.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Mónica tropezó en el borde de la puerta.

Arrastrándose ya que no tenía las energías para levantarse, entró oyendo el cierre automático de la puerta detrás de sus pies.

"Espero que esa plantita me perdone…" Pensó al sentir un pequeño gruñido en su estomago.

Había tratado con todas sus fuerzas de llegar a su habitación para volver el estómago, fallando a medio camino. Ni siquiera pudo encontrar un bote de basura, así que se tuvo que conformar con una planta decorativa que seguramente moriría en un par de días por su culpa.

Ah, no importa. Lo que cuenta es que había llegado, de esa forma no la encontrarían en un estado vergonzoso hecha bolita al lado de un sofá o bote o pasillo cual indigente ebria.

Pero la culpa la tuvo el idiota de Lelouch y esa reportera… ah… ¿Milly? Uno por organizar el concurso y la otra por seguir picando el orgullo de ella y Suzaku para animarlos a seguir participando aún cuando ya era obvio que se mantenían en pié a pura fuerza de voluntad.

- Je. Je… pero gane… - Susurró desde el piso mientras que con los movimientos lentos de un elefante con daño cerebral procedía a desvestirse.

Nadie hubiera imaginado que ella, siendo tan pequeña físicamente, era capaz de vencer a un tipo como Suzaku.

Agradecía a Nonnette por las noches de parranda en donde buscaba animarla después de una misión. En esos antros en los que aprendió a beber y descubrir que su tolerancia al alcohol era bastante grande… aunque no le gustaba que en las mañanas despertaba a lado de tipos (aunque guapos debía reconocer) cuyo nombre no recordaba.

Maldita Nonnette.

Bueno, no debía preocuparse ahora. Estaba en la seguridad de su cuarto ahora. Nadie más que ella despertaría en la mañana sintiéndose miserable consigo misma, con una estampida de rinocerontes en la cabeza y maldiciendo a todo su linaje.

Lo normal.

Con trabajos logró subirse a su cama, bajo las cobijas y movió los brazos para encontrar a su amado peluche de Mazinkaiser y aferrarse a el.

Ignoró por completo el hecho que su peluche, por alguna razón, tenía más músculo de lo normal.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Sayoko tocó con gentileza la puerta de Kururugi con una bandeja en las manos.

Había sido una gran fiesta, y debía reconocer que Jeremiah-san era un buen bailarín. Comprobado cuando Todou y Chiba dejaron de cantar y media población fiestera yacía en el suelo, y sonó una tranquila balada.

Volvió a tocar revisando su reloj. Más de medio día. Su-san si que debería estar noqueado por lo de él día anterior, al igual que Kallen quien pese ha haberse tomado solo 2 cervezas pequeñas la encontró casi llorando en su habitación y quejándose por el sonido de las olas.

Sin obtener respuesta usó su llave para abrir la puerta y entrar discretamente. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

2 minutos después salió sin bandeja de comida en las manos, sonrojada y sin poder dejar de sonreír.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Suzaku abrió los ojos con lentitud y esperó la conocida punzada de dolor entre las sienes que la penumbra le ocasionaba cuando estaba crudo.

Tal y como lo había supuesto el día anterior (o ese mismo día pero en la madrugada) se sintió miserable por su existencia, juró por los 8 millones de dioses del Shinto que no volvería a tomar e imploró misericordia a Amatseratsu para que redujera su brillo.

Dios, si que ODIABA las resacas.

Giró a la derecha, y encontró una bandeja de comida, una botella de medicina y lo que parecía una cerveza fría y dedujo que Sayoko ya había pasado por allí, teniendo la cortesía de no despertarlo.

Bendita sea.

Pero al tratar de girar el cuerpo para tomar la botella, sintió como algo lo mantenía inmovilizado a la cama.

Uno a uno sus sentidos comenzaron a funcionar con la lentitud de un engranaje viejo y al mirar a su izquierda… hasta la cruda se le quitó.

- …vamos Koji… vientos huracanados… no Boss… deja que Afrodita…- Murmuró la chica que yacía abrazada a él con fuerza.

Tragó duro, sintió un escalofrío fuerte en la espalda, trató de recordar lo que había pasado después de llegar a su cuarto (si, confirmo que estaba en su habitación y no en la de ella) y por último trató de pensar en una solución para su actual dilema.

Mónica abrió los ojos y soltó a Suzaku un poco para limpiarse algo de saliva de la boca…

Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes de Suzaku.

- Ah… etto… buenos días Mónica. ¿Dormiste bien?

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Kallen, hecha un ovillo en su cama, maldijo entre dientes el grito de una niña que taladró en sus tímpanos.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Notas del Autor"

No puedo creerlo. Casi 4 meses para llegar aquí. Yo mismo me doy vergüenza.

Pequeñas aclaraciones:

1.- Lo del petrolero encallado en Alaska es verdad. Fue una calamidad para el ecosistema sin contar que hasta la fecha la zona aún es toxica para la flora y fauna. La idiotez de la humanidad trabajando.

2.- Lo de el entrenamiento de Mónica esta basado en el Film "The Hunt" con Tom Lee Jones y Benicio del Toro y trata de un comando entrenado específicamente a matar que debido a lso traumas en la Guerra de Kosovo ve a todo el mundo como sus enemigos. Sugiero que la vean.

3.- Siegfierd en la mitología Nórdica es como el Aquiles para los griegos. Se bañó en la sangre de un dragón para obtener invulnerabilidad pero una hoja cayo en su espalda, siendo ese su único pinto débil.

4. El estrella Polar es un barco verdadero, pero su principal característica es que fue el protagonista de un Libro de… Martín Cruz? No recuerdo. Pero es bueno, ya que esta cronológicamente ubicado un poco después de la caída de la URSS cuando la KGB aún tenía mucho control.

5.- Físicamente el limite de respuesta de un ser humano (desde que el ojo ve algo y se empieza a mover para reaccionar) es de 0.10 segundos. Que es el tiempo que tarda la señal del cerebro a pasar por los nervios. Reducirlo es físicamente imposible a menos que tengas genes mutantes, seas extraterrestre o algún tarado de Dragon Ball Z.

6.- Vuelvo a recordar que Mónica es una Otaku de los mechas… aunque cualquiera que pueda tener una figura origina primera edición en su empaque de Darte Vader merece respeto y reconocimiento, verdad?

Gracias a todos los lectores que pese a el tiempo que me he tardado han permanecido fieles. GRACIAS.

Un agradecimiento en especial a **Aeretr **y en verdad se o agradezco con todo mi corazon.

¿Por qué, se preguntarán? Porque fue la única persona que me nominó a los MC Anime Fanfic Awards y por ende me puso en el faro de los jueces por lo que obtuve el primer lugar de Fanfic Serie.

GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS.

Ahora, debo solicitar una disculpa, no tanto por haber me tardado, sino por la calidad de este capitulo. Si les soy sincero la verdad no me gustó mucho ya que en mi cabeza era mas grande y detallado pero por alguna razón (llamada bloqueo creativo) no pude hacerla tal y como deseaba. Es una de las razones por las cuales mas me atrasé debido a que no estaba muy satisfecho con el resultado.

Sin embargo, si me seguía deteniendo iba a pasar más tiempo y la verdad ya quiero llegar a lo bueno del asunto que son las batallas de los capítulos 13 al 16.

Bueno, perdónenme mucho y si quieren darme una buena crítica que me sirva para algún día editar este capitulo y hacerlo mejor.

Durante la creación de este fic me estuve inspirando en Lose Yourself y Tha Way I Am de Eminem, Read My Mind de The Killers (En honor a Miyuki Uchiha); y la música de Utada Hikaru, en especial Sanctuary y This is love.

Extraño cambio, verdad.

Mmmmmh como no se que mas decir, me despido y prometo empezar a trabajar de inmediato en el Capitulo 12.

"**En el próximo capitulo…"**

Para todo hay un tiempo bajo el sol. Tiempo de reir y de llorar. Tiempo de guerra y de paz. Tiempo de amar y de odiar.

El tiempo se acorta para la batalla final y la preparaciones deben terminarse. Pero eso no significa que cada uno, no pueda avanzar en su vida para mejorar, o para empeorar.

**Capitulo 12 "Tiempos"**

Ending: Sanctuary – Utada Hikaru

[url= http: //www .aimini .net/v iew/?fid=X71l ptNG5Lsm63d eFyKe]


	13. Tiempos

_N.A. Code Geass no es mío ni me pertenece. Contrario a lo que puedan pensar no soy SUNRISE(Lo que es una lastima…) ni Taniguchi)Gracias a Dios…) ni Okouchi(Esto si me lo lamento… considerando sus ideas originales para Geass)… de haberlo sido, no hubiera cometido el error de desperdiciar la pareja de Suzaku x Kallen y hubiera evitado que las CLAMP dibujaran ese "arte" yaoista con el cual hacen que se dude del sexo de los protas… ah, y habría añadido mas Yuri (Algo de Britanniancest tal vez, con Cornelia y Euphy… slurp!) o Yuriloli (KaguyaxTianzi… slurpx2!) o de perdido AnyaxNunna (Dios, como las desperdiciaron… snif!... me consuelo con el NunnaxAlice de KMN)…_

_Esta obra es pura ficción, concebida para darle gusto a mi mente torcida, por lo cual solo reformo, compongo y deformo la historia de Geass para satisfacer mis gustos… y espero que los suyos también._

* * *

_(T menos 60 días y contando…)_

El sonido de cubiertos dominaba el comedor privado de los Knights Of Zero en el Ashura.

Colocado en la barriga, justo al final del bloque donde estaban los alojamientos de Altos Oficiales, era bastante amplio, pese a ser planeado para no mas de 15 gentes.

Una barra libre para desayunar lo que quisieran, o en todo caso 2 chefs esperaban pacientemente las ordenes de un único mesero y fácilmente podían preparar desde Querelles de pescado blanco con salsa de queso fundido (Lelouch tenía gustos refinados) o una vil pizza de extra queso con champiñones (C.C. Solía ponerse a dieta de vez en cuando).

Pasaban las 1300 horas y la mayoría de los presentes estaban desayunando.

Kallen devoraba el arroz. Después de tragarse cerca de medio frasco de aspirinas le había venido un hambre atroz y sabía que necesitaría energías para asesinar a Mónica por haberla obligado a beber esa noche. Le habían mostrado las fotos y un video en donde se la pasaba cantando "Beautiful World" a todo pulmón, o posando sentada en las piernas de un Shikisen.

C.C. paladeando su pizza vegetariana, conservaba su expresión aburrida, pese a que en su poder había obtenido imágenes vergonzosas de un Xingke acosado por una loli ebria las cuales podía usar para conseguir más pizza el día que Lelouch se enoje con ella y se la restrinja como castigo.

Lelouch, hundiendo el tenedor en un omelette, se alegraba internamente por no haber bebido tanto. El alcohol destruye las neuronas de todos modos.

Jeremiah bebía tranquilamente su jugo de naranja aceptando amablemente repetir su ensalada de fruta por parte de Sayoko. Aun siendo mitad máquina, tenía que comer para nutrir lo que le quedaba de cuerpo orgánico.

Entonces por el corredor, aparecían dos figuras.

Suzaku y Mónica llegaban a comer. Extrañamente sonrojados, y el chico particularmente, con la mejilla bastante hinchada.

El grupo de comensales detuvo sus actividades para mirarlos fijamente.

La pareja los miró de regreso, con un sentimiento de "Algo-malo-va-ha-pasar."

Y los presentes… ovacionaron de pie.

* * *

-¿Por qué no nos quieren creer? – Gimió Suzaku, rascándose la cabeza con ambas manos en desesperación, frente a su almuerzo. – No pasó nada. Es mas, ni siquiera recuerdo como llegue a mi habitación.

- Mmmh, eso debe ser una ofensa para ti, Mónica-chan.- Dijo C.C. mordazmente.

La aludida, quien cortaba un poco de carne con el cuchillo, casi rompe el plato al sentirse ofendida.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Debo reconocer que no se ven tan mal… - Dijo Jeremiah, sacando su celular e invocando una fotografía de su memoria para mostrárselas.

Por lo visto Sayoko hizo más que solo dejar la bandeja de comida. Y lo peor de todo es que Lelouch se había acercado para solicitar que le pasaran la fotografía.

- ¿Pueden dejar eso ya, por favor?- Mónica trató de arrebatar el celular, fallando cuando Jeremiah esquivó sus intentos. Malditos reflejos de Terminator.

- No es la gran cosa… solo están malentendiendo las cosas… - Trato de decir Suzaku, manteniendo fija la vista en el celular de Jeremiah para robárselo a la mas mínima oportunidad.

- ¿No es la gran cosa? – Preguntó Sayoko, cubriendo su boca con una mano para aparentar sorpresa. – ¿Entonces no significó nada para ti, Su-san?

- Que hombre tan miserable… jamás lo pensé de ti… tan solo usar a una chica…

- No... ¡Eso no paso! – Por alguna razón las palabras de C.C. calaron hondo…

- ¡YA BASTA! En realidad no tienen que hacer tanto escándalo… - Gritó Mónica, cansada de sus intentos casi criminales. – ¡YO SE BIEN QUE NO PASO NADA!

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó Lelouch, sin haber perdido nunca la dignidad, limpiando su boca con una servilleta para tomar algo de café. – Con lo que bebiste anoche, dudo que recuerdes mucho, ¿o sí?

- Es verdad... tal vez solo quieran convencerse de que nada paso. – C.C. tenía una sonrisa de zorro en los labios.

- ¡Porque no tengo comezón en la oreja, por eso! – Gritó desesperada.

Un silencio profundo cubrió a los presentes. Suzaku incluido.

- Ah… y ¿qué tiene que ver tu oreja con este asunto? – Lelouch pregunto… realmente confundido. Si esa era la intención de Mónica, viendo los rostros de los demás supo que había tenido éxito.

- Ah… este… - Se sonrojó, agachando la mirada mientras jugó nerviosa con sus dedos. – Lo que pasa es que… este… ustedes saben… es que… después de que tengo… que hago… bueno, eso. Después de hacerlo, al día siguiente me da comezón en detrás de la oreja derecha. Es Psicosomático, pero siempre me ha pasado. Así que puedo asegurar sin equivocarme que nada paso y… ¿Por qué me ven así?

Bueno, la razón es que la mayoría de ellos la miraban con incredulidad, lo que provocó que se avergonzar mucho mas.

- ¡Ya basta! Yo le creo. – Dijo Suzaku, provocando un "¿Eh?". – ¡Ejem! A mí me pasa lo mismo… yo… canto.

- ¿Cantas? – Preguntó Lelouch levantando una ceja.

- Si, canto. – Ah, sentía las mejillas calientes. – Canto, canto. ¿Es difícil de creer?

- ¿Alguna canción en particular, o simplemente cantas por cantar?

Suzaku deseó esconderse debajo de la mesa… nunca en su vida habría imaginado tener semejante conversación…

- [http:// www .aimini .net/se arch /?q= my+answ er&sca=]My Answer… de Seamo. – Rascó su mejilla mirando hacia otro lado. – Aunque no creo que la conozcan…

Lelouch intentó burlarse, cuando recordó algo.

2 días después del anuncio de Euphemia de la Zona Administrativa Especial, había encontrado a Suzaku cantando bajo en el Salón del Consejo Estudiantil de Ashford. Sonriendo tranquilamente, feliz mientras acomodaba unos papeles.

Sabiendo esto… no estaba seguro si debería sentirse feliz o triste por él.

- Ok, creo que no tenemos pruebas para dudar de ello. – Dijo, tratando de calmar un poco el ambiente. Solo un poco. – Aun si parece algo increíbles sus excusas.

- ¿Lo dice el tipo que dibuja por las mañanas para "deshacerse" de la tensión? – Dijo C.C. sonriendo, cuya sonrisa se amplió al ver a Lelouch paralizarse y palideciendo.

- ¿Dibujas? – Preguntaron Suzaku y Mónica al mismo tiempo, algo aliviados al tener la posibilidad de cambiar el objetivo de las burlas.

- ¡C.C.! – Gritó Lelouch, cambiando la palidez por sonrojo a su vez. – No tienes derecho a…

- Ah, ahora entiendo esos 3 cuadernos llenos de bocetos que encontré en su escritorio cuando limpiaba su camarote hace 2 semanas… - Dijo Sayoko pensativa. Aumentando el color rosa de las mejillas de Lelouch a un furioso rojo.

- ¡Buen trabajo Lelouch-sama! – Jeremiah incluso le mostró el pulgar derecho levantado, sonriendo orgullosamente.

- Yo como pizza. – Dijo C.C. – Vegetariana de preferencia.

Y sonrió mientras disfrutaba los pimientos rojos cubiertos de queso de su desayuno.

La audiencia aplaudió, haciendo que el parpado de Lelouch parpadeara cuando la vergüenza se transformó en ira.

- Jeremiah, no creo que tú seas diferente. ¡Te ordeno que me digas que es lo que te pasa a ti después de que… que… lo haces!

- Bailo. – Dijo sin avergonzarse. Como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo. – Bailo solo... o canto en la ducha si aun estoy acompañado.

Las chicas se sonrojaron (mas Sayoko) y Orange-kun solo asintió, sosteniendo su mirada y su sonrisa a Lelouch, quien no logró el efecto deseado.

- ¿Sayoko?

La pobre sirvienta deseó ocultar su cara detrás del delantal, pero con dignidad levantó la cabeza.

- Yo cocino. De preferencia algún postre. Y si es de chocolate mejor.

El ambiente se había relajado un poco a costa de las intimidades… hasta que el silencio dominó.

Kallen se encontró que todo el mundo la miraba expectante.

Había hecho lo posible de permanecer lejos de las pullas y semejantes declaraciones. Incluso evitó hacer ruido al tomar su vaso de té, y al dar el último sorbo se encontró como blanco de las intensas miradas de los presentes.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó… tratando de hacer tiempo.

- Bueno… si ya escuchaste nuestras intimidades, es justo que nos digas la tuya, ¿no crees, Kallen-chan? - dijo Mónica muy seria… al menos en apariencia.

- Yo… yo… NO LES DIRÉ NADA BOLA DE PERVERTIDOS!!!! – Gritó Kallen azotando la taza de té vacía en la mesa, poniéndose de pié y saliendo a grandes pasos del lugar.

Todos la siguieron con la mirada, sin decir palabra, hasta que la rubia habló.

- Creo que ya sé que pasa… - Al ver la mirada interrogante de los demás, sonrió.- Creo que aun es virg…

* * *

- ¡Achu! ¡Achu! ¡Achu! – Kallen apretó su nariz mientras caminaba por los corredores del Ashura. – Más le vale a esos pervertidos no estar hablando de mí…

* * *

Al menos las cosas se calmaron, permitiéndoles a Suzaku y a Mónica desayunar en relativa paz. Nadie quería seguir moviendo las cosas para que salieran a flote más "intimidades".

- Bueno… supongo que debemos tener cuidado la próxima vez que nos embriaguemos… - Dijo Suzaku, caminando junto a Mónica por una de las cubiertas exteriores del Ashura.

- Si… eso nos evitaría muchos problemas. – Suspiró. – Tal vez deberíamos programarnos para que al menos haya alguno sobrio en todo momento.

- Si, un "bebedor resignado". – Sonrió, acomodando las manos en la espalda. –Bueno, afortunadamente no pasó nada de lo que podríamos arrepentirnos, ¿verdad?

- Si, es un alivio.- Mónica giró para verlo, sonriendo también, aliviada. – Creo que pasaré el día terminando el Astraganant, ya solo debo pintarlo…

- Si, creo que yo podré terminar de ver esos DVDs de UC que me prestaste… no se porque ese tal "Amuro" se he hace conocido por lo pseudo-emo… si no fuera por las bofetadas de ese Noa…

- Bien… hasta luego, entonces.

- Hasta luego.

Ambos giraron al mismo tiempo para ir por rumbos diferentes.

Suzaku, aun sonriendo…

- _Ima deki-na-kute mo aserana-ide awatena-ide…_ - Un momento… estaba… ¿cantando?

Oh. Por. Dios.

Mónica aun sonriendo, ausentemente comenzó a rascarse la parte de atrás de la oreja dere…

Oh. Por. Dios.

Con expresión de espanto ambos se detuvieron en seco cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, y giraron para ver al otro.

"¿Acaso estaba cantando…?"

"¿Acaso se estaba rascando al oreja?"

"**OH. POR. DIOS."**

* * *

Por la siguiente semana, hicieron el mejor esfuerzo de evitarse mutuamente… por su propia seguridad.

* * *

**Code Geass AU: The Knights Of Zero**

**Por Dexter Keppler**

**Capitulo 12: "Tiempos"**

"**Para todo hay un tiempo señalado, aun un tiempo para todo asunto bajo los cielos:****tiempo de nacer y […]de morir; […]de plantar y […]de desarraigar lo que se haya plantado; […]tiempo de matar y […] de sanar; […] de derribar y […]de edificar;****[…] de llorar y […]de reír; […]de plañir y[…]de dar saltos;****[…]de desechar piedras y[…] de reunir piedras; […] de abrazar y […]de mantenerse alejado de los abrazos; […] de buscar y[…] de dar por perdido; […] de guardar y[…]de desechar;****[…]de rasgar y […] de unir cosiendo; […] de callar y […] de hablar;****[…] de amar y […] de odiar; tiempo para guerra y tiempo para paz." **

**- Eclesiastico 3: 1-8 –**

* * *

_[Flashback]_

_Gino pasó toda la reunión post-Batalla en la luna._

_No se perdió de mucho después de todo. Bismark gritando a los 4 vientos que el idiota de Edwards le había dado una maquina defectuosa. Nonnette aún enfurecida al saber que fue Mónica la que derribó el Odín y, por ende, asesinar al Emperador Odysseus. Dorothea permaneció callada la mitad de la reunión. Cuando no comentaba las técnicas de Suzaku en la batalla, se dedicaba a mirar con hostilidad las grabaciones de las cajas negras de frames derribados donde se apreciaba el Zangetsu de Todou._

_Beatrice trató de calmar varias veces los ánimos llevando la conversación a terreno seguro, como los éxitos de la misma, entre los que se incluían la perdida del Guren SEITEN y la gran acumulación de datos para los nuevos modelos, tomando en cuenta los logros tecnológicos de los KoZ y la captura de Jeremiah Gottowald._

_Por supuesto, no fueron muy bien recibidos, tomando en cuenta que el Tristan Divider estaba destruido. El Modred severamente dañado, al igual que el Albion. La Flota Brtianna humillada por perder contra una fuerza 4 veces inferior y la imposibilidad de usar un FLEIA (la más increíble) para destruir Horai._

_Gino estaba en la Luna._

_Y por "Luna" queremos decir que estaba distraído, y de mala manera. No era por ser un alegre niño enamorado el cual se la pasaba pensando en la susodicha y esperando a que una aburrida reunión terminara para salir a pasear con una atractiva chica. Tampoco porque después de esa reunión le esperaba una salida a la ciudad para distraerse y divertirse en compañía de amigos comprensivos y cercanos._

_Estaba en la Luna._

_Su cabeza era un completo caos. Los fracasos de lograr derribar el Ashura, perder a sus hombres, no lograr hacer un daño decente al maldito Lancelot S.T.R.A.Y. de Mónica; ser vencido por el S.E.I.T.E.N. de Kallen después de haberla menospreciado, diciéndole que le faltaba experiencia, siendo que él fue el que perdió de vista a su rival para ser sorprendido por una maniobra imposible._

_Había perdido el Tristan._

_Y peor aún. Recibir misericordia de su enemigo, brindarle la oportunidad de salir del campo de batalla derrotado para luchar otro día._

_¡Un Round! ¡Recibiendo misericordia!_

_El simple recuerdo de las palabras de Kallen hacia que crujiera los dientes._

_Afortunadamente para él, al menos, había algo de lo cual estar alegre: Anya._

_Cumplió su misión, y pese ha recibir un par de heridas, salió sana y salva del combate cargando el cuerpo cibernético de Orange-kun._

_De hecho estaba sentada a su diestra, con un vendaje en la cabeza y jugando ausentemente con su teléfono como de costumbre. Tan agotada como él y un par de sombras en los ojos producto de no dormir en 2 días._

_- Aun así, debemos reconocer que los datos son sumamente valiosos. Las perdidas son lamentables, pero eso nos motivará a convertirlas en éxito en el futuro. – Beatrice se acomodó las gafas, resistiendo dignamente las miradas asesinas de los "derrotados".- Los trabajos para el Nuevo Tristan ya están iniciados, así como las reparaciones del Lancelot Albion. Su Alteza Schneizel no esta escatimando gastos para tener todos los frames en línea cuanto antes._

_- ¿Modred? – Preguntó Anya, tomándole una fotografía a Bismark, guardando su expresión de rabia contenida._

_- Por lo que tiendo entendido será decomisionado. Los daños por el Seigfierd fueron demasiado extensos. Estiman que pueden reformarlo con el nuevo armamento diseñado por el Camelot._

_Aun si Anya no dijo nada, asintió de recibido mientras asignaba un nombre a la ultima fotografía._

_- ¿Cuándo nos moveremos de nuevo? Si le damos a los Black Knights más oportunidades de fortalecerse… Britannia no puede permitirse otra derrota como esta. – Gino dijo, ganándose un asentimiento de apoyo por parte de Dorothea y Nonnette._

_- El Ifrit y el Shiva están casi terminados. Podemos coordinar un nuevo ataque en cuento estén listos… y que se cuiden los traidores de encontrarnos en el campo de batalla._

_Una sombra pasó por los ojos de Gino al escuchar lo de "traidores"._

_- Por el momento Su Alteza nos ha ordenado esperar. Tengo entendido que desea hablar con Zero para algo… pero hasta no obtener noticias debemos aguardar con paciencia._

_Un sonido de protesta salió de los labios del joven Round. Los más experimentados prefirieron dejarlo pasar._

_Concordaban bastante bien con sus sentimientos._

_-Mientras tanto, sugiero que descansen. Si que lo requieren. Y me refiero a "todos." – Dijo Beatrice, usando su posición como "jefa" para recalcárselo a Bismark quien fruncía el ceño. – En realidad dudo que sea necesario que ustedes dos hagan guardia._

_Nonnette y Dorothea asintieron dócilmente, sabiendo que esas palabras eran ciertas._

_- En ese caso, hasta no recibir noticias de su Alteza descansemos… por ahora es lo único que podemos hacer. – Bismark terminó la reunión poniéndose de pié._

_

* * *

  
_

_Anya había dejado a un lado el celular y caminaba sin decir nada rumbo a su habitación cabizbaja._

_Gino estaba a su lado, realmente sin saber que decir… y la verdad, sin ganas de hablar._

_Se reafirmaba la orden de ejecutar a Mónica y Suzaku a la primera oportunidad. Aun si era algo que una y otra vez se decían constantemente para convencerse de que era lo correcto… no hacia las cosas más fáciles._

_Al llegar a su habitación, Anya pasó su tarjeta de identificación para abrir la puerta y dio un paso para entrar. Gino, desde afuera en un vistazo rápido identificó un enorme león de peluche, en una de las sillas, junto a una mesita con una fotografía en ella._

_No tenía que esforzarse mucho en saber de que era._

_- Buen trabajo Anya. – Dijo, dando media vuelta para retirarse. –Que descans… - Se interrumpió al sentir unos delicados dedos sujetando su mano._

_Al voltear, Anya lo había detenido. Miraba al piso… parecía que temblaba…_

_-Yo… sola… no… - Sus dedos apretaron con mas fuerza la mano de él Es verdad, nunca había sido muy expresiva en su vida. Por eso no era capaz de interpretar o exteriorizar sus sentimientos por muy intensos que fueran…_

_Para Gino, sus palabras entrecortadas fueron como un grito de ayuda de parte de ella._

_La abrazó, como Anya lo había hecho meses atrás después de la intensa batalla en Tokio. Cubrió su cabeza con los brazos mientras ellas simplemente se apretaba en su contra, como tratando de refugiarse del mundo…_

_- Yo tampoco quiero estar solo, Anya._

_Al escuchar su nombre, ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, encontrando la misma mirada atormentada que sabía que tenía._

_Entrando a su habitación al mismo tiempo, ambos comenzaron besarse con ternura…_

_[Fin del Flashback]_

* * *

_(T menos 50 días y contando…)_

Nonnette despertó de su siesta, acostada en el césped del jardín del palacio de Pendragon cuando una mariposa se posó en su nariz, obligándola a estornudar.

Era de esos días en los que no había nada que hacer. Las prácticas terminadas, los datos confirmados, el entrenamiento realizado… días bastante comunes desde la tregua acordada por Schneizel con Zero.

El año nuevo terminado junto a las celebraciones adecuadas. La gente motivada y siguiendo sus vidas sin olvidar que dentro de casi mes y medio los cielos de Pendragon atestiguarían la victoria suprema de Britannia y ellos serían parte de un nuevo orden de paz, cuando los enemigos del Imperio desaparezcan y la Pax Britanna gobierne el mundo en prosperidad.

Bueno, eso era lo que decían los panfletos que el departamento de propaganda repartía constantemente en toda ciudad britana (escritos y autorizados por Diethard).

Se había reído de ellos por más de media hora cuando se los mostraron.

Sin embargo si nada que hacer, se había tendido en el césped del palacio, disfrutando de los cálidos rayos del sol de enero hasta caer profundamente dormida por la brisa y el aroma del césped recién cortado… y unos cuantos piquetes de mosquito en la mejilla que mostraba que ese repelente nuevo era una estafa.

- Hasta que despiertas Nonnette. – Dorothea la llamó, recargada en un pilar cercano con un libro abierto en la mano. – Ya estaba a punto de empezar de nuevo este libro.

- Pudiste haberme despertado…

- Aprendí mi lección hace tiempo. – Dijo simplemente, provocando que Nonnette se riera.

Con eso que acostumbraba dormir con un cuchillo bajo su almohada… el día en que se atrevió a despertarla recibió un furioso ataque reflejo que le costó su cabello, el cual era la envidia de Mónica por lo largo que lo conservaba, obligándolo a usarlo mas corto y modesto.

No por nada era temida por muchos…

- Ah, lo olvidaba… ¿Y, tienes alguna idea? – Nonnette se puso de pie.

- Abrieron un nuevo bar…

- Mmmmh, otro bar... esto se vuelve repetitivo… ¿Qué no te ibas a ver con Bismark esta semana?

- Me pregunto porque… - Dorothea se puso algo pensativa. – Ha estado muy raro desde que viaja a Texas… demasiado, diría yo. Como… como si algo lo asustara…

- ¿El Gran Bismark asustado? Vaya… es nuevo.

- Aunque te burles. Se que algo esta pasando, algo raro y grande, en Texas.

Por un momento las dos no dijeron nada, tratando de razonar las cosas.

- Lo se…- Dijo Nonnette al fin. – También lo he notado. Algo extraño pasa pero no puedo precisarlo. Su Majestad Schneizel no se ha aparecido en casi un mes, Cornelia esta demasiado rara, al igual que los demás. A veces pienso que los únicos cuerdos somos nosotros.

- Quisiera saber que, pero por lo visto, sea lo que sea no nos esta restringiendo para la próxima batalla. Más bien parece que todo se centra en ella. Todo gira a su alrededor, de una forma u otra.

- Eso es verdad… así que…

Ambas se interrumpieron cuando se acercaban a la entrada del jardín.

Un poco apartados de ellas, estaban Anya y Gino.

El estaba recargado a la sombra de un pilar, con Anya sentada frente a él. Recargaba su quijada gentilmente en el estrecho hombro de la chica mientras le mostraba algo en su celular.

Tranquilos, relajados. Como pocas veces podían verlos en las juntas y reuniones.

- La vida sigue… - Dijo Nonnette, recordando las palabras de Cornelia meses atrás. – Queramos o no, nos preocupemos o no, la vida sigue.

- Hablas como una anciana, Nonni… - Dijo Dorothea mientras la tomaba del brazo para arrastrarla dentro del palacio. – Vámonos, ojalá podamos divertirnos algo esta noche…

* * *

_(T menos 47 dias y contando…)_

Kallen cerró su traje y se miró al espejo, asintiendo de aprobación.

Diseñado exclusivamente para ella por parte del Equipo Científico de Horai conservaba casi la misma apariencia que su anterior traje rojo. Excepto por los grandes visos negros en las piernas y brazos y un gran emblema de los KoZ arriba del pecho y en los hombros.

Pero no por eso era especial, no. Años atrás, cuando se desarrollaron los jets de combate los pilotos usaban pantalones anti-G, una especia de malla con numerosos tubos que se inflaban en maniobras de alta gravedad en un esfuerzo para evitar que la sangre se estancara en las piernas y el cerebro dejara de recibirla.

Cuando soportaban mucho tiempo en alta gravedad, solían perder el conocimiento. Y hacerlo en una batalla era mortal.

Dada la enorme velocidad con la que se movían el Haunted, y por ende el Noroi, eran necesarios para ayudarlos a luchar sin preocuparse.

Kallen apreció el diseño. Fabricados en Kelvar y Spandex para ajustarse perfectamente a su cuerpo, poseía piezas de metal en las piernas y muslos dándole una apariencia como de armadura. Incluso dos placas que empezaban en su cadera y se extendían casi hasta la rodilla, la cual brindaba el líquido a la malla de las piernas para "hincharse" automáticamente cuando la gravedad de la maniobra superaba los 4 G.

Para equilibrar, la misma armadura estaba en los brazos y reforzando los hombros, con una pequeña "mochila" en la espalda con lo necesario para sobrevivir si tenía que salir del frame; además que se aseguraba al asiento mediante ganchos automáticos evitando como sustituto a un arnés de seguridad.

Volvió a ver su imagen. Sonrió. Sus anteriores trajes eran tan… ajustados. Reveladores era la palabra.

No era que le incomodara usarlos, eran bastante cómodos de hecho. Con el soporte adecuado para sus… bueno, para todo. El problema era que cuando los usaba, después de una misión o una escaramuza se encontraba en un hangar con decenas de hombres que, pese a que trataban de disimularlo, no dejaban de verla. Era un halago, después de todo si tenías cuerpo que lucir… pero después de minutos, de horas de "sentir" la mirada de los demás, se volvía algo incomodo.

Este traje lo solucionaba un poco.

Su pecho, por ejemplo, tenía un refuerzo para sostener sus senos, planeado para evitar que se le cayeran al as rodillas cuando la gravedad aumentara. El refuerzo soportaba ambos, sin ninguna división, por lo que era más… pudoroso en ese sentido.

Eso no evitaba que siguiera remarcando que tenía buen cuerpo.

Sonrió por última vez, antes de salir de los vestidores para entrar al Hangar principal, preguntándose cuantos de los trabajadores se sentirían decepcionados por el traje.

Estaba en el Edificio científico de Horai. Lugar donde se daba la concepción de la tecnología de los Black Knights y el nacimiento de los nuevos frames de élite para los KoZ o para los comandantes.

Lejos, en el fondo, numerosos técnicos soldaban placas de armadura reforzada al anterior Shen-hu, ahora llamado Fenrir. Incluso su apariencia había cambiado y, a juzgar por los datos que vio en sus diseños, su poder no se podía comparar con el frame que una vez la derrotó en China.

Todou y Chiba practicaban en un par de simuladores, mientras esperaban pacientemente que los Frames Gemelos Zangestu Kai estuvieran terminados para su activación y, casi frente a ella estaba Suzaku conversando con Mónica.

La pequeña piloto usaba su clásico traje de piloto negro y azul. Él en cambio usaba un traje del mismo diseño que el de Kallen. Negro con emblemas plata, armadura en piernas y brazos de metal negro lustroso, adecuado para el vuelo demente de su frame.

El Haunted estaba pasando por una serie de revisiones finales en lo que el Stray recibía un par de extraños escudos circulares de aleación, acomodados en los hombros. Parecerían hombreras raras, que no tenían más propósito que aumentar el peso del frame, si no fuera porque en realidad eran un arma.

Los Escudos Pesados de Aleación "Dokkou", un arma mortal, en especial en manos de alguien tan demente como Mónica.

Y finalmente, cerca de la entrada principal, el frame que estaba dispuesta a usar ese día.

Prototipo de Knightmare Frame de Multi-Asalto de Novena Generación: Guren MK-III "Noroi."

Su preciado Frame.

Era imponente.

El SEITEN por ejemplo, tenía el torso casi afilado, como la cabeza de un ave con adornos dorados y verdes. La cabeza del frame poseía un par de cuernos gruesos y anchos, mas parecidas a orejas. Y la temible arma, el cañón de radiación construido en el brazo derecho.

El Noroi era diferente.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez la palabra "Dragón" sonó en su mente.

Los brazos eran mas proporcionados, ligeramente al menos. El antebrazo derecho era más grueso, al tener dentro de él varios convertidores de energía. El uso de cargas quedó descartado y ahora el brazo recibiría energía directa del mismo frame por lo que no debería preocuparse mas por quedarse sin municiones. Debido a eso, el brazo era más corto que antes, pero con las garras mucho más afiladas, y con más poder.

El otro brazo también era un poco mas grueso, como si se hubiera puesto ha hacer ejercicio. Un Hadron blaster le daba mas poder de fuego de respaldo y los dedos estaban afilados, gracias a las garras MVS instaladas en ellos, para un mejor combate a corta distancia.

El torso era más antropomórfico, como el torso escamado de un dragón Medieval, añadido a la cabeza del guren mismo, un par de cuernos alargados crecían de su cabeza hacia atrás, incrementando su feroz apariencia. Una cola habría sido genial, completando la ilusión.

Pero lo mejor de todo… eran las alas.

Después de saludos e intercambiar planes, se montó al Guren.

La cabina, al igual que los nuevos "Orochi" (el frame en serie de los Black Knights), estaba en la espalda, como generalmente la tenían los Akatsukis. Pero en vez de ir "montada", tenia su asiento normal. La desventaja comprobada cuando peleó contra Bismark y Gino mes y medio atrás radicaba en que, cuando maniobraba, todo el peso de su cuerpo se concentraba en su pecho, razón por la cual se rompió 3 costillas después de una maniobra desesperada. Al estar sentada normalmente permitía mas resistencia a la gravedad, y también aumentaba su campo visual encima de su cabeza.

Acomodó su cuerpo para que los seguros se agarraran a la "mochila" de su espalda. Con eso, pese a las maniobras, su cuerpo no se movería por la cabina como una pelota en una caja.

Introdujo la llave de su Guren para activarlo.

"**UFN. United Federation of Nations"**

"**Black Knights Army"**

"**División Knights of Zero"**

"**Bokutachi no mirai no tame ni."**

"**Guren**** MK-III Noroi."**

Las pantallas cobraron vida, mandando un rápido flujo de información sobre los servos, controles, sistemas, energía, etc. Pronto tuvo una vista del hangar.

- Guren Noroi, listo para iniciar los protocolos del vuelo de pruebas. – informó Kallen. En su tablero una pequeña pantalla mostró el rostro orgulloso de Lakshata, aspirando un poco de humo con su pipa.

- Sistemas en línea. Todo en orden. Enciende las D-Wings.

- Enterada.

Afuera del frame, un par de placas de metal se separaron formado una delgada estructura alargada. Un flujo de energía botó de los emisores cercanos a la cabina y se rodearon de un capo de energía rojo.

- Estructura MSV estable, incrementa el flujo de energía.

Las alas, que habían parecido las de un esqueleto tomaron forma, desplegándose a su espalda.

La palabra "Dragón" estuvo ahora en la mente de todos los presentes.

Las alas eran grandes, casi circulares, anchas como las de un murciélago… no como las de un dragón poderoso. Kallen las agitó, las movió en varias posiciones, cubriéndose perfectamente con ellas o meciéndolas provocando una brisa calida cuando el MSV desplazó el aire.

- El Sistema D-Wing es estable, no hay errores en la resonancia de los circuitos. – Anunció Cecile después de confirmar las mediciones en sus instrumentos.

- Creo que no habrá problema si lo sacas a pasear, Kallen-chan. – Dijo alegremente Lakshata, mientras se resistía a bailar de felicidad.

- ¡Claro que si, enterada! – Gritó Kallen excitada y desplegó los Landspinners para desplazarse fuera del hangar.

Movía los controles, tratando de ajustarse al la terrible sensibilidad que había odiado del Haunted, esquivando un par de vehículos estacionados hasta llegar a la pista.

Sonrió. Había pasado tanto tiempo.

Inclinando un poco el frame hacia adelante, incrementó la energía de las alas paulatinamente haciéndolo alcanzar. El pavimento de la pista pasaba rápidamente mientras la velocidad crecía hasta que, lentamente, abandonó el suelo.

El Guren Noroi volaba ahora en el cielo azul.

Ascendió, aumentando la velocidad hasta que los edificios empequeñecieron. Giró en el aire para probar la maniobrabilidad, paró de repente antes de quebrar con fuerza y llevarlo a máxima velocidad haciendo piruetas.

Kallen reía de gozo al sentir la inercia afectar a su cuerpo. Al ver girar el cielo encima de su cabeza y después, la conocida sensación de vértigo al picar fuertemente para ascender a metros del suelo levantando una nube de polvo.

Voló ahora sobre la ciudad.

Ella no lo notó, estaba demasiado lejos como para percibirlos, pero los transeúntes miraban al cielo al distinguir una figura roja en los cielos. Los niños levantaban los brazos emocionados como si trataran de alcanzar el frame tan conocido para ellos. Los adultos sonreían al ver volar una vez mas a aquél mecha que los protegió valientemente del FLEIA en la batalla pasada. Que tenía incluso un monumento en la plaza de Horai, cuya cabina maltrecha descansaba en el museo.

El Guren volaba una vez mas en los cielos nipones.

Entonces se detuvo.

Los testigos presenciaron que enfrente de su vuelo había aparecido un frame más. Otro que se había ganado un lugar en su corazón a base de hazañas increíbles.

El Lancelot HAUNTED Desplegó sus dos pares de alas, obligando al Guren Noroi a detenerse.

Era casi como un encuentro destinado. Dos modelos que habían sido enemigos encarnizados tiempo atrás, cooperando ahora para la seguridad de la isla, de la Federación y del futuro.

- Lindas alas. – dijo Suzaku por la red. El Lancelot tenía los brazos cruzados despreocupadamente. – Me pregunto… que tan buenas son…

- ¿Ahh, acaso quieres competir, Suzaku-kun? – Contestó Kallen sin dejar de sonreír emocionada. – recuerda que este Guren destrozará tu Lancelot en 2 minutos.

- Así es como se anuncia… pero de eso a que seas capaz…

- ¡Puedes jurarlo!

Dos borrones rojos se desataron cuando ambas máquinas aceleraron al máximo. El estruendoso sonido de su paso casi ensordece a los transeúntes al estar volando un poco bajo, y posteriormente una columna gemela de agua se levantó cuando las maquinas picaron para volar en la superficie del agua.

Emparejados, impulsados por el sistema más poderoso de propulsión existente en el mundo, empujaron el aire con violencia, comprimiéndolo frente a si, formando una barrera de vapor frente a ellos que parecía escurrirse por cada protuberancia de metal.

Con un estallido, ambas maquinas rompieron a barrera del sonido, entrando a un mundo exclusivo para ellos.

Los Black Knights, al fin tenían las espadas más fuertes de su arsenal.

* * *

_(T menos 46 días y contando…)_

El líquido del vaso tembló un poco, reflejando la tenue luz de las bombillas del lugar. Lleno hasta el borde mismo, levantándose en una ampolla, el whiskey no pudo permanecer estable más tiempo, siendo el vaso sujetado por dedos temblorosos y derramándose por a orilla hasta caer en gotas en la mesa.

- Diablos… perdí. – Dijo Mónica, bajando un poco el vaso para estabilizarlo y tragar el líquido en un simple y experto movimiento.

- Con esto ya van 3 seguidas… creo que deberías considerar el rendirte... – Suzaku invitó, dejando el vaso en la superficie.

Aun podían hablar coherentemente, pese a que ya sentían la lengua un poco pesada. Sus frentes cubiertas de sudor revelaban que el alcohol ya estaba surgiendo su efecto.

Si bien se evitaron durante una semana después de la fiesta de navidad… acordaron calladamente a no hablar más del asunto y fingir que nada pasó. Aun si las fotos que Sayoko había tomado ahora eran del conocimiento de muchos en la armada…

Pero eso no evitó que siguieran viéndose. Que siguieran cooperando en entrenamientos, y que, cuando no había nada que hacer, pasaran el tiempo jugando en la sala de descanso en el Ashura.

Ajedréz, Go, Shogi, Majong, cualquier juego era bueno para ayudarlos a distraerse… y charlar.

Sin embargo, este era diferente. Y violaba por completo la promesa que se hicieron de no embriagarse al mismo tiempo para evitar situaciones incomodas.

Era simple. Llenaban el vaso de whiskey hasta el borde y lo levantaban. El primero que derramara el líquido tendría que contestar una pregunta del otro. Sin importar que tan indiscreta era.

- Deja ver… ya se de tu familia. Incluso de tu ortodoncia a los 10 años… - Sonrió al verla agachar la cabeza. No le era muy agradable recordar esa ortodoncia y las gafas que la obligaron a usar antes de salir de la primaria. – Jee. Ahora quiero saber… ya se. El peor susto de tu vida. Algo que te haya hecho desear estar muerta.

- Aaah, ¿Por qué? – Mónica oculto el rostro en sus manos por un momento. – Está bien… recuerda que nada de esto debe salir de aquí

Suzaku levantó la mano y cruzó su corazón, como juramento.

- Deja ver… tenia… 15 años. Llevaba en la milicia menos de un año pero gracias a un par de campañas afortunadas ya era teniente. Fui asignada a una base cerca de Ecuador para ayudar en la vigilancia de insurgentes en la selva. En ese lugar conocí aun joven comandante… y cuando digo Joven es que tenía unos 17 años aproximadamente. El fue el que me enseñó el Keysi de hecho. Era bastante guapo, y para una adolescente como yo no fue muy difícil enamorarme de él. El sentimiento era mutuo y… bueno, después de un mes de conocerlo empezamos a vivir juntos. ¿Qué, te sorprendes? No es muy extraño, después de todo. Para un ejército que admite adolescentes como reclutas… Bueno, el caso es que por más de 6 meses vivimos juntos. Tratando de ser discretos. La relación de un comandante y una teniente podría no ser muy bien vista, asi que públicamente aparentábamos que no nos conocíamos. Aun si era del conocimiento público por los rumores… no éramos muy callados que digamos en las noches… Ya, quita esa cara o dejo de hablar. Bueno, el caso es que después de 6 meses de relación en la cual me sentía en la cima de la felicidad, ocurrió ese susto. Este… como se llamaba… este… Lu.. Lu… Luís. Si, el tipo se llamaba Luis Rodri-noseque. Bueno, Luis estaba de servicio un viernes y mientras me cepillaba el cabello después de una ducha miré el calendario y por alguna razón empecé a sacar cuentas. Cual no seria mi terror cuando me di cuenta que tenía 15 días de retraso en mi periodo. ¿Ya te sorprendes? Pero eso no termina allí. Cuando Luís llegó del servicio me encontró llorando en el sanitario todavía. Yo no lo podía creer. Estaba bastante segura que habíamos tenido cuidado…aunque a veces… bueno. Eso no importa. Me preguntó lo que pasaba y le dije:

-"Creo que estoy embarazada, Luis."

-"¡QUEEE!" – Gritó aterrado, y no lo culpo. Después de todo un general había llegado para supervisar y se había rumorado que promovería a varios oficiales para llevárselos a Pendragon. Así que el tenía la esperanza de contarse entre ellos. Que de repente se supiera que había dejado embarazada a una teniente… bueno, te imaginarás las consecuencias. – "¿Estas segura?"

Yo, estaba demasiado asustada, así que solo podía asegurarle que si. Además que sería demasiado boba para tener el periodo sin enterarme…

Ahí vino lo peor. El pasó del susto al enojo. Me acusó de querer destruirle la vida y su carrera. Además ¿Cómo sabía realmente que ese niño era suyo? Así como me acosté con él, me pude haber acostado con otro u otros. Que el no tenía nada que ver y era mi culpa y por ende no se haría responsable de nada… en fin. Todo lo que un tipo cobarde en esa situación le puede decir a su pobre novia embarazada me lo dijo.

Al final me amenazó con acabar con mi carrera si lo involucraba y prácticamente me hecho de su "casa".

Te imaginarás como me sentía. Me había unido a la milicia para poner en alto el nombre de mi familia, poniendo en riesgo la perpetuidad del apellido Krushevski si es que perdía la vida en combate. Y ahora, tal vez me expulsarían del ejército poniendo en vergüenza lo que tanto intenté por honrar…

- ¿Qué hiciste? Porque que yo sepa… no te conozco algún hijo perdido…

- Fui con un doctor… estaba dispuesta ha hacer lo necesario para que no se supiera, así fuera interrumpir el embarazo… y…

- ¿… abortaste?

- Resultó que en realidad no estaba embarazada. Mi retraso se debía a una anemia producto de la combinación de mi bajo peso, el intenso ejercicio y las tensiones de los últimos meses… Casi lo besé de felicidad cuando me dio el diagnóstico.

- ¿Se lo dijiste al comandante ese?

- ¿Después de cómo me trató? No. Nunca. Afortunadamente para mí lo transfirieron a una Base de Pendragon, destinado a entrenar pilotos… El idiota.

- ¿Lo volviste a ver? – Suzaku vio como Mónica sonreía ampliamente.

- Sii. Lo vi de nuevo. Un par de meses después de que me nombraron Round, Nonnette me mandó a esa base para reclutar a un par de pilotos para una operación en Madagascar… y lo volvía ver, a ese maldito. No tienes idea del placer que me dio ver su cara cuando bajé del transporte con mi uniforme de Round, escoltada por 2 comandantes y siendo recibida por el Coronel a cargo de la base. Fingí no verlo, pese a que el era demasiado obvio al tratar de llamar mi atención con la mirada. En si, no pasó mucho en la recepción. Pero cuando pedí que me presentaran a los mejores hombres para una operación especial, el Coronel lo llevó, clasificándolo como el más valiente y experto piloto de toda la base.

- "¿En verdad? No lo parece…" - Dije lo mas despectivamente que pude. Puedo jurar que lo vi sudar frió mientras lo miraba a los ojos directamente. – "No me inspiran confianza los hombres que abandonan a una novia cuando mas lo necesita… ¿Qué me garantiza que no abandonará a sus compañeros cuando las cosas se pongan peligrosas?..."

Espero que se haya orinado los pantalones.

- Je. Imagino que al fin se arrepintió de abandonarte…

- No tienes idea. Lo ultimo que supe de él es que embarazo (ahora si de verdad) a una Oficial de Comunicaciones. Y parece que intentó hacerle lo mismo pero… era la hija del Coronel de la base… así que…

- Lo obligó a casarse.

- El Coronel era el Missisipi. Se aseguró de que se casara, aun si tuvo que encañonarlo con una escopeta en el altar.

Suzaku y Mónica se carcajearon de burla, uno al tratar de imaginar la escena y la otra al recordarla. Después de todo, ella había sido invitada a la boda.

- Ok, pasa. Ese si que fue un GRAN susto.

- Prefiero enfrentar a la muerte 100 veces en el campo de batalla, que otro sustito de esos. Y… ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

- Oye... esas no son las reglas… tu perdiste.

- No seas así, te acabo de contar un susto que va desde lo terrible a lo vergonzoso. No es justo que sea la única que hable… vamos, escupe.

Suzaku suspiró. Aunque sentía que Mónica tenía razón en un punto. Su historia había sido demasiado vergonzosa…

- Ah, ok. Veamos…- Miró el fondo del vaso, como si la respuesta o las palabras de la historia estuvieran escritas en el vidrio. – Dios, si Lelouch se entera de esto… Yo entré al ejército a los 16 años. Para un Britanno honorario no había muchas oportunidades de avanzar, pese a ello traté de hacer lo mejor por destacarme. Pensaba que si alcanzaba un buen puesto podría ayudar a los míos... bueno. Durante el primer año la pase como soldado raso, realizando las labores mas bajas que te puedas imaginar. Pero, creí hacer un par de amigos entre un par de oficiales. Cuando cumplí los 17 me promovieron a Cabo, de alguna forma me alegré porque sentí que estaba más cerca de mi meta. Bueno, esos "amigos", me llevaron a celebrar a un tugurio que según ellos era bastante divertido. Ese lugar se llamaba… La Geisha dorada. Por supuesto no tenía nada que ver con las casas de Geisha de la antigüedad, no era más que un bar con un prostíbulo. Me embriagaron (la primera vez que lo hacia) e incluso me rodearon de chicas atractivas para que "festejara". No recuerdo mucho… y la verdad me deshice de los videos que tomaron esos tipos… En fin, sin hacerlo detallado, porque en realidad no recuerdo lo que paso... al día siguiente desperté en un barato cuarto de hotel, con la madre de todas las resacas, y desnudo.

- Déjame adivinar… te tomaron un video "divirtiéndote" con un montón de chicas… - Se interrumpió al ver su cara avergonzada…

- Ojala… aun me dolía por la resaca cuando mi, er, acompañante se despertó.

-"Buenos días" – Dijo una voz bastante rasposa.

Pensé lo peor. En realidad me entró el pánico, pensando que me habían puesto con un… bueno, un gay. Al girar una cabeza calva me saludó. Era una tipa de unos… 45 años. Arrugada como una abuela, medio desnuda aún. En la mesita al lado de su cama descansaba su peluca y una media dentadura. Y… ¡No te rías!

Suzaku se calló un momento mientras Mónica se apretaba el estomago mientras se reía incontroladamente. Casi lloraba.

- Perdón, es que, es que… Ja ja ja ja.

- Vio que ya había despertado, se puso la peluca, los dientes y encendió un cigarrillo mientras sonreía.

- "Felicidades niño... ya eres todo un hombrecito."

Por si fuera poco, en ese momento entraron mis "amigos" con una cámara para retratarnos.

- "Felicidades ¡Suzaku-chan! A los chicos de la base les encantará saber la buena noticia."

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- Lo único que podía hacer en esas circunstancias. Me vestí, los perseguí ya que apenas tomaron la foto y corrieron al a base. Logré alcanzarlos antes de que llegaran y… - Sonrió predatoriamente, de tal forma que hasta Mónica se le quitaron las ganas de reír. –… "amablemente" les pedí las fotos. Se negaron y... bueno. Uno de ellos pasó 2 meses en coma y cuando despertó lloraba por su mama. A otro lo dieron de baja por heridas, y el último tuvo que comer por una pajilla por 6 meses hasta que su mandíbula soldó adecuadamente. Y hasta la fecha supongo, chasquea cada vez que la abre. Lo malo es que debido a eso me condenaron a confinamiento en solitario por 3 meses, y al salir fui degradado a soldado raso una vez más y asignado a las tropas de reconocimiento, al frente.

- Carne de cañón.

- No creas… Mi primera salida fue en el Getto de Shinjuku y, supongo que allí empezó todo para mí.

Por un momento permanecieron callados. Después de todo eso había sido una mezcla de susto con vergüenza e ira desmedida.

- Siguiente… - Dijo Suzaku, llenando ambas copas hasta el borde.

La pálida luz de los focos destelló en la superficie hinchada del alcohol y bailo cuando ambas manos un poco temblorosas los levantaron, tratando de mantener el pulso.

- ¡Demonios! – Gritó la rubia cuando sintió el líquido caer por sus dedos. – ¡De nuevo!

- Deberías considerar el retirarte, Mónica-chan. – Suzaku sonrió mientras ingería el trago al igual que ella.

- Para un Round, no existe la derrota… así que, ¿Qué sigue ahora?

- Ya pasamos por momentos graciosos. Confesiones vergonzosas y miedos… ¿Un secreto?

- No suena mal… ¿El mayor secreto que nunca le confesaríamos a nadie? – Al verlo asentir Mónica cerró los ojos, evocando su memoria. – Mi Mayor secreto… Dios, voy a necesitar otro de estos…

Sirvió y tragó otra copa. ¿Cuantas llevaban ya?

- ¿Supiste del Brigadier General McCroft?

- ¿El General al que mató un rebelde en uno de los campos de prisioneros?

- Si, eso es lo que se sabe… Cuando me nombraron Round a los 16, mi primera misión de "Reafirmación" como las llamaba el Emperador, fue supervisar la represión de unos rebeldes en Sudáfrica. "Represión"… debería decir exterminio. Cuando llegué con mis fuerzas asignadas, el General Reynold McCroft fue asignado por el propio Emperador para supervisar mi desempeño. Era un tipo…. Increíblemente desagradable. No por su apariencia, sino por la forma en que miraba. Como si todos lo que no fueran él, estuvieran hechos de excremento… En fin, las tropas entraron a la aldea, capturaron a la mayoría de los hombres, amagaron a las mujeres y niños y la represión se dio lugar. Como la población local no denunció a los rebeldes, el Todopoderoso y Sapiente Emperador ordenó su exterminio sistemático, como ejemplo a las aldeas cercanas. Aun recuerdo todo lo que pasó... pero eso no es el secreto. Dos días después, cuando toda la aldea fue ejecutada, fui a la tienda del General a rendir mi informe. De él dependía mi posición como Round, así que no esperé al día siguiente. El General había instalado su tienda lejos del campamento (pensé que era porque no quería contaminarse con nosotros), así que tuve que caminar un poco para llegar. Cuando me acercaba, de la tienda salió corriendo una niña, como de unos 8 años… desnuda, tapándose como podía con harapos y… - Mónica crujió los dientes mientras apretaba con ira la copa de su mano. - … sangraba de las piernas.

- Dios.

- Naturalmente corrí hacia la tienda y… ese maldito, estaba encima de otra niña, de la misma edad. En una esquina de la tienda tenía a otras 2, atadas. Esas pobres niñas eran de los prisioneros que según él iba a supervisar personalmente. El madito General se indignó por haberlo interrumpido, me maldijo con todas las groserías que existen en el idioma, juró que sería ejecutada… pero no le presté atención. Solo podía ver los ojos aterrados de la niña que estaba debajo de él, y lo gemidos espantados de las otras dos así que…

Ante la pausa, Suzaku solo tragó saliva… no tenía ánimos para decir ninguna palabra.

- Ni siquiera lo pensé. Saque mi pistola de reglamento y le metí una bala en la cabeza. Poco después llegaron soldados al escuchar el disparo y, pese a que compartieron mi horror por lo que ese tipo estaba haciendo, el asesinato de un Oficial (y mas un General tan cercano al Emperador) era un crimen que se castigaba con la muerte.

- Pero…

- "Señores, El General McCroft fue asesinado por un rebelde. Tal rebelde fue ejecutado al momento, iniciando la operación de represión de esta aldea." Les dije con toda la autoridad que pude reunir. "Es una orden como Knight Of Round. ¿Queda entendido?" Todos se cuadraron, y llevaron a las niñas a un lugar seguro. En ese momento agradecí la estúpida y ciega disciplina Britannia… Así que esa fue la versión oficial. Por supuesto, si cualquiera de los testigos hubiera hablado, no solo mi nombramiento estaba en peligro, sino también mi vida.

- McCroft era conocido como confidente de Charles.

- Lo se. Cuando rendí mi reporte y "explique" las condiciones de su muerte, el Emperador no pudo disimular una mirada de incredulidad, pero no presiono el asunto. Quiero creer que estaba enterado de sus gustos y tampoco los aprobaba, no encuentro otra razón por la cual no siguiera investigando.

- Charles era un mal nacido, pero hasta él tenía algo de decencia… como no fuera el acumular esposas e hijos.

Esa pequeña broma trajo un poco de risas al ambiente pesado que había surgido de la confesión.

- Lo interesante… o terrible, tal vez, es que a 6 meses de ese suceso, asistí a una fiesta acompañando a Nonnette. En ella me encontré con la viuda McCroft. Fue un momento bastante incomodo, para ambas, creo. Me llevó a un balcón apartado de los demás y me preguntó si era verdad lo que había pasado. Si un rebelde en realidad había matado a su marido. Yo… estuve a punto de decirle la verdad. Yo lo había matado. Aun si lo que hacia era repugnante, no quitaba el hecho que yo la había dejado viuda… Pero, antes de responderle, me miro a los ojos por un tiempo y después… sonrió. Me abrazó y me dijo "Gracias".

- ¿Gracias?

- Si. Al terminar la fiesta se retiró, acompañada de sus hijas. Créeme, sentí un escalofrío cuando las vi. Dos niñas, de 7 y 8 años. De cabello castaño, prácticamente idénticas a las niñas que McCroft tenía en su tienda…

-Infeliz…

Las copas se llenaron de nuevo, pero no para jugar de nuevo.

- Tu turno. Y no me digas que este secreto no amerita uno igual… - Dijo Mónica, ingiriendo el licor para quitarse el mal sabor de boca del recuerdo.

Suzaku… simplemente dejó de moverse, teniendo la copa cerca de sus labios…

- Tendría… 10 meses ahora.

- ¿10 meses?...

- Siempre me he preguntado, ¿a quien se parecería? ¿Qué ojos tendría? ¿Que cabello? Sería de personalidad gentil pero fuerte, o sería terca y orgullosa.

- ¿Quién? – Algo en el tono que había tomado, la hacía sentir casi temerosa de saber a que se refería.

- ¿Que nombre le pondríamos? Yo preferiría el de ella… aunque conociéndola, habría deseado el de mi madre… - Dijo, aparentemente sin escuchar su pregunta.

- Suzaku… ¿De quién…?

- ¿… hablo? – Completó, levantando la mirada para verla a los ojos. – De mi hija, por supuesto. De… de mi hija.

Mónica no estaba lo suficientemente ebria como para no entender lo que estaba diciendo. Solamente, cubrió su gesto de asombro con una mano.

- Euphy… tenía 15 días de embarazo cuando… cuando falleció. Nunca me dijo nada, nunca lo sospeché. Supongo que… esperaba a que la Zona Administrativa fuera un éxito para decírmelo. Sería propio de ella, añadir a la alegría del éxito de la Zona, un poco de alegría personal...

- Pero… nunca…

- Yo me enteré después de su muerte. Mucho después. Cuando llevé a Zero a Pendragon, regresé a Japón por su cuerpo con la autorización del Emperador. El medico que la examinó, detectó hormonas en su sangre y la revisó completamente. – Suzaku bufó, como si la idea fuera graciosa. – De hecho me dijo que de haberlo sabido, hubiera salvado el embrión sacándolo del útero y colocándolo en una incubadora… de haberlo sabido antes… Lo único que pudo saber es que…era niña.

- Suzaku… yo…

- El lo mantuvo confidencial. Ni siquiera se lo dijo a Cornelia. Pudo haber sido un escándalo. Una princesa, teniendo un hijo de un número… pero… aun así…

- Lamento recordarte esto, Suzaku.

- No, esta… esta bien. – Suzaku frotó sus ojos, tratando de evitar que las lagrimas salieran de ellos. – He pasado mucho con esto adentro… decirlo es… algo bueno supongo. Pero… por favor. Nadie lo debe saber. Mucho menos Lelouch. El ya se culpa lo suficiente por haberla matado por culpa del Geass, así que…

- Lo se, no te preocupes. Enterarse de esto, sería desastroso para el. No lo diré a nadie. Confía en mí.

Suzaku, para tratar de distraerse, sirvió de nuevo las copas.

- ¿Y ahora…? ¿La pelea más emocionante de nuestra vida?

Mónica meneó la cabeza.

- Bebamos nada más. – Levantó la copa, sin importarle que el líquido se derramaba de nuevo por sus paredes. – Por la vida.

- Por el futuro. – Suzaku hizo lo mismo, chocando el vidrio.

- Salud.

* * *

_(T menos 43 días y contando…)_

Decir que ese había sido un día de perros, habría sido ser muy poco preciso.

Pero la frase servia.

Primero fue Jeremiah. Lo levantó a las 6 de la mañana, casi a patadas por cierto, para ejercicio matutino. Habiendo Suzaku, Kallen y Mónica entrenado hasta la madrugada el día anterior, era el único que podía obligarlo.

La diferencia era que, como estaba mejorando su condición física, era tiempo de subir "al siguiente nivel" como lo llamó Orange-kun. Así que le puso un grueso cinturón de cuero con una argolla de metal en la espalda. Lo amarró a una cuerda y el otro extremo lo amarró a la llanta de un automóvil.

- Muy bien, Lelouch-sama, a llenar esos pulmones de aire.

Por si fuera poco, se sentó encima de la llanta por lo que Lelouch tuvo que poner cada gramo de su fuerza en arrastrarlo.

Sobra decir que no camino más de 500m antes de colapsar, pese a recibir latigazos de Orange-kun en la espalda.

Por lo que el leal Jeremiah regresó al Ashura con la llanta bajo el brazo y cargando en su hombro a un desmayado Lelouch.

Segundo fue Suzaku. La respuesta para su poca fuerza se dio en el nombre de Jujitsu. Si bien los agarres precisaban de músculo, el secreto radicaba en controlar el centro de gravedad del oponente, algo que Lelouch era perfectamente capaz de encontrar. Usando la fuerza adecuada, aprovechando el movimiento del contrario, emparejando el ritmo; era perfectamente posible derrotar a rivales más grandes y fuertes que él.

Aunque no parecía, siendo que era Suzaku el que siempre terminaba por arrojarlo al suelo del tatami.

Tercero, Loyd. Cansado por Jeremiah, cansado por Suzaku y todavía tenia que ayudar con el Druid System para calibrar todos y cada uno de los escudos del ADT del Anubis. Su resonancia con el Yggdrasil Drive, sus movimientos y posiciones relativas, el poder designado y los patrones de defensa. Cuando terminó, no le habría sorprendido encontrar humo encima de su cabeza.

Arrastrando los pies, se sorprendió de encontrar el camino a su camarote puesto que no recordaba ni siquiera como llegó. Abrió la puerta y sin ceremonias se arrojó al colchón.

¿Cuanto estuvo inconciente? No estaba seguro.

Lo que si es que empezó a soñar.

* * *

El estaba recostado en mullidos almohadones, con una copa de oro en una mano. Era un salón amplio, adornado en un estilo del medio oriente. Una mirada rápida a sus ropas vio que estaba vestido como un sultán.

Bien.

Lentamente formas femeninas comenzaron a aparecer frente a él. Bailando con ritmo mientras instrumentos invisibles añadían su música al lugar. Perfumes delicados inundaron el aire mientras el Sultán Lamperuge bebió un poco de vino mientras con una sonrisa observaba el sensual baile de los velos.

Dichas bailarinas, vestidas con propiedad y el rostro oculto por mascadas adornadas de oro se contorneaban lo miraban con sus ojos verdes y largas pestañas negras.

Bien.

Un par de brazos delgados se abrazaron a su cuerpo mientras una concubina se apretaba contra su espalda. Otro par de ellas apareció a cada lado, cargando un racimo de uvas, y otra agitando un gran abanico para refrescarlo del ambiente caldeado del medio día.

Mejor.

Esclavos comenzaron a rodear, cargando bandejas de delicados y exquisitos manjares.

Lelouch se dejó consentir. Aceptó una uva verde, paladeándola con deleite mientras la concubina del abanico llenaba de nuevo su copa de oro con una jarra de plata incrustada con gemas.

Mucho mejor.

Las bailarinas comenzaban a despojarse de sus velos, poco a poco. Sus collares de gemas preciosas lanzaban destellos mientras las esmeraldas situadas en su cintura y ombligo se agitaban con cada movimiento. Sus delicados pies, con argollas de oro tintineaban con los pasos añadiendo su propia música al baile.

Sus largos cabellos negros casi flotaban mientras esos ojos lo miraban fijamente con cada movimiento. Eran tan preciosas.

Estupendo.

Otra chica, con el mismo cabello y ojos pero con la boca y nariz cubierta se sentó en una de sus piernas recargando su cabeza en el pecho mientras se acurrucaba. Gemidos de celos salieron de las bocas de las otras, pero Lelouch las tranquilizó con un gesto, recobrando la sonrisa (o al menos eso leyó en sus ojos) y volvieron a sus actividades.

"Ah, esto es vida." Pensó Lelouch dejándose consentir. "El vino es bueno, la comida deliciosa y la compañía tan agradable… creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto…"

Uno a uno los velos caían, revelando mas y mas piel en las bailarinas, cuya danza era tan perfecta que parecía una sola.

Genial.

"Aunque… ¿no es un poco pequeña para ser bailarina...?" De repente pensó… porque a juzgar por su cuerpo parecía algo… o un tanto… poco desarrollada. Bueno no era que despreciara. Pero conocía a chicas con proporciones más generosas. Y si el hubiera escogido a un harem, habría decantado por las de "abundante" proporciones…

- ¿Otra uva, Zero-sama? – Dijo la de su izquierda acercándole más el racimo.

- Gracias… er… - ¿Como se llamaba? Ah, ese era el problema de tener un harem. Olvidaba con frecuencia los nombres de sus concubinas. Tal vez debería empezar a llamarlas como un día de la semana. O un número para efectos prácticos.

… momento. Si eran varias… ¿porque eran tan parecidas?

De Genial a Estupendo... por ahora.

- ¿Un poco mas de vino, Zero-sama?- Habló la de su derecha, abandonando el abanico.

Lelouch asintió, un tanto intrigado. "Hasta su voz se parece."

- Zero-sama. ¿Verdad que es mi turno ahora? – Dijo la que estaba abrazada a su espalda.

- No creo que deban preocuparse… - Dijo, sonriendo lo mejor que pudo, en especial cuando la chica que estaba en sus piernas lo miraba con sus grandes ojos anhelantes.

Grandes ojos verdes anhelantes.

"Creo que estoy empezando a ver un patrón…"

De Estupendo a Mucho mejor… por ahora.

Levantó la mirada. Dos ligeras mascadas cubrían ahora a las bailarinas. Cubriendo parcamente su busto y sus caderas… su cabello negro brillaba con los destellos, emparejando con las alhajas de sus brazos y pies.

Largo cabello negro…

"¿Dónde he visto ese cabello… y particularmente esos ojos...?" Pensó, llenándose inexplicablemente de un sentimiento de desesperación. "No importa… mientras no empiecen a esquivar balas… ¿Por qué pensé eso?"

- Pero era mi turno ahora. – Protestó la chica, casi como a punto de llorar en su espalda…

- No es verdad… era el mió. ¿Verdad, Zero-sama? – La de sus piernas se le acercó, casi besándolo.

- Pero nosotras también lo queremos. – Declararon autoritarias la de sus lados. Una de ellas incluso dejando caer las uvas al piso.

- ¡No es justo, ustedes lo tienen todos los días, nosotras también tenemos derecho! – Las bailarinas dejaron de danzar, hablando al unísono y poniendo sus puños en las caderas como enojadas.

De Mucho mejor a mejor… la calidad del sueño empezaba a caer.

- No tienen el derecho. – Dijo despectiva la mas cercana, tratando de pegársele mas al cuerpo, con sus brazos aferrándose a su cuello como una boa constrictora.

- Oigan chicas… un momento. – Lelouch empezó a sudar. Si estaba soñando… bueno, tal sueño estaba cambiando de estatus.

De Mejor a bien… señal de alarma.

- No somos "chicas", Zero-sama. – El coro fue tétrico. – Somos sus esposas.

Lelouch boqueo. Había algo en esa declaración que no cuadraba.

- Bueno, Zero. Creo que interrumpo. – Dijo Todou, con una tabla de papeles bajo el brazo. ¿De donde rayos salió? – Diviértase.

Y por si fuera poco, sonreía divertido.

- Un momento, ¿Qué esta pasando?

- Eso queremos, pero C.C.-san siempre lo tiene para ella sola. – La chica más cercana a Todou, que se alejaba casi silbando, le dijo.

- Si, es verdad. C.C.-san es mala. – Comenzaron a repetir, discutiendo entre ellas.

- Chicas… ah.

- Si me permite Zero-sama… creo que me iré a jugar Diablo IV por ahora. Diviértase.

¿De donde diablos salió… o debería ser se retiró? ¡Espera, no te vallas!

- ¡Que no somos "chicas" Zero-sama! Somos sus esposas. - ¿Por qué hacía tanto énfasis en el "waifu", esa palabra le provocaba escalofríos.

De bien a… ¿mal?

- Pero…

- Nosotras lo queremos mucho. – Sintió como la de su espalda abrazarlo con más fuerza.

- Debe querernos. – La de las uvas se le arrojó ahora abrazando su brazo y apretándolo justo entre sus... este… entre sus dos… allí.

No era como si tuviera mucho, por cierto.

- Yo tengo muchos juguetes de Cheese-kun que clasificar. Te lo dejo. – C.C. cargando una bolsa de comparas se encogió de hombros mientras saboreaba una paleta de Cheese-kun y se retiró. ¿¡A que te refieres!?

De mal a peor.

- Debe amarnos. – La del abanico lo aventó. Abrazando igual su brazo derecho. ¿Dónde habían ido los esclavos?

- Esperen un momento, chicas.

- No somos chicas. Somos sus esposas. – El coro tétrico de nuevo.

Ese "Waifu", ese "waifu"… ¡brrr que miedo!

- Pero…

- Parece que por el velo no nos quieres reconocer, Zero-sama. – Las bailarinas, como clones perfectos caminaron al mismo tiempo, levantando los velos de la cara mostrando unos delicados labios rosados.

- Oh. Por. Dios.

- Zero-sama. – Dijo una.

- Zero-sama. – Dijo otra.

- Zero-sama. – Otra.

- Zero-sama.

- Zero-sama.

- ¡No creí que tuvieras esos gustos Lelouch! – Lloró Mónica indignada, cubriendo su rostro con las manos para no seguir observando semejante… depravación, y salió corriendo de allí.

¡¿De donde demonios salía esa gente?! ¡¿Y porque no lo ayudaban?!

Velo a velo desaparecía de sus caras, mostrando un juvenil y fresco cutis. Piel perfecta y delicada. Ojos verdes enormes como los de su primo. Un cabello negro profundo, grueso y brilloso, largo hasta las caderas.

- Zero-sama.

- Zero-sama.

- Zero-sama.

- Zero-sama.

- ¡Te recuerdo que es mi prima! - Un iracundo Suzaku caminó hacia él levantando el puño… apagando sus luces con un derechazo en la mandíbula.

* * *

¿Cómo lo calificaría ahora?

De peor a… ¿calamidad?

Tal vez, sería poco…

De pronto se encontró en una cama, casi desnudo, cubierto por una sabana, con un insistente dolor en la cara. Cada una de sus extremidades sujetadas por una de las chicas en un atuendo… que el autor prefiere dejarlo a su más pervertida imaginación.

Atrapado, indefenso, casi encadenado.

Kaguya Sumeragi se paró encima de él, cubriéndose con falso pudor sus partes… bueno pudorosas. ¿Han visto la pintura de "El nacimiento de Venus"? Allí tienen una imagen más… decente.

- Ahora que estamos solos Zero… tu "waifu" te espera. Zero-sama.

Kaguya Sumeragi sonrió, pero no una de esas sonrisitas inocentes. O de política consumada. O de mujer de negocios. O de alegría.

No.

Era una sonrisa marca "100% Ecchi".

Lelouch solo trató de forcejear inútilmente mientras ella bajaba. Poco a poco.

Lentamente.

Centímetro a centímetro.

- Espera. Espera. Kaguya. ¡¡¡¡¡ESPERAAAAAAA!!!!!

De calamidad a catástrofe.

El resto se lo dejamos a su imaginación.

* * *

Con un jadeo callado Lelouch se incorporó, sudando frió.

La habitación estaba en penumbras. El reloj de enfrente le indicaba que eran las 3 de la mañana, así que había dormido unas 4 horas.

Aunque no tan apaciblemente como quería.

Frotó su cara en las manos. Antes de percibir que estaba medio desnudo. Por lo visto C.C. tuvo la gentileza de quitarle el saco, camisa y zapatos.

Bendita sea.

El sueño… debía reconocer que empezó bastante bien… aunque con una ligera falta de variedad de ese harem.

Pero se había degradado bastante. Demasiado.

"Waifu"... brrrr.

"Prometo que cuando venza a Britannia, usaré mi Geass para borrar esa palabra del diccionario. Así tenga que usar el Conciente Colectivo para…" Pensó un par de segundos… y suspiró de derrota. "Ah, eso es imposible."

Un cuerpo detrás de él se incorporó y lo abrazó por la espalda.

- Gracias… - Dijo, permitiéndose sonreír de alivio. – Necesitaba eso… algo de normalidad.

- ¿Eh? –Dijo una callada y adormilada voz detrás de él.

- Tuve un sueño bastante extraño… podría decir que casi pesadilla. Bastante perturbadora.

- Ah. – De nuevo esa vocecita callada, denotando preocupación.

- Pero ya estoy bien. – Lelouch acarició con gentileza esos delgados brazos mientras el cuerpo de la chica se pegó más a su espalda.

- Te dije que no cenaras sardinas tan tarde... – Dijo C.C. malhumorada… a su derecha.

Sentada en el sofá ejecutivo que Lelouch tenía frente a su escritorio.

Sujetando a su Cheese-kun.

Comiendo Pizza.

Vestida de uniforme.

A 5 metros de distancia.

- No te preocupes, Zero-sama. Para esto esta tu "waifu" aquí.

Lelouch se congeló.

Algo comprensible.

Kaguya Sumeragi se arrodilló para pasar su cabeza por encima del hombro de Lelouch y sonreír mientras lo miraba con sus ojos verdes.

Desnuda.

Los habitantes del Ashura que no estaban de servicio se despertaron con el irritante grito de lo que parecía una mujer ultrajada… pero regresaron sus cabezas a las almohadas, puesto que era algo común últimamente.

* * *

Lelouch recuperó el aliento. Kaguya lo miraba con intriga desde la cama, después de cubrir su desnudez con las sabanas. C.C. dio cuenta a otra rebanada de Pizza fría sin importarle tirar unas cuantas migajas tomatadas a unos importantes documentos del escritorio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo Lelouch, un poco pálido y con la garganta irritada por el grito.

Si, el había gritado.

- Supe que Zero-sama estaba muy cansado, y quise ayudar para darle un rico descanso. – Respondió la… "inocente" jovencita, sonriendo ampliamente, casi iluminando la habitación con su sonrisa. Flores, estrellitas y corazones danzaron a su alrededor.

Lelouch, palmeó su cara en algo parecido al fastidio.

- Por eso, Zero-sama, regrese conmigo a la cama, le aseguro que lo haré sentirse mucho…

- Basta ya Kaguya. Es suficiente. – Lelouch de repente habló bastante serio.

- Bueno… si no esta de humor para "eso" en todo caso, me aseguraré de abrazarlo fuertemente y…

- Dije que ya es suficiente Kaguya. Deja de hacer eso. – Se levantó simplemente. – Será mejor que te vayas.

- Pero Zero-sama. Como tu esposa…

- ¡Deja ya de llamarte mi esposa! Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad. – Gritó Lelouch, interrumpiéndola bruscamente. – Ya me cansé de este juego. Ahora vete ya de aquí.

- Lelouch… - C.C. intentó intervenir, siendo cortada de tajo por una ademán brusco de Lelouch.

- No digas nada, C.C., ya me has ayudado bastante con esta situación.

- No entiendo Zero-sama. Nosotros… somos esposos. Desde antes de…

- Eso es algo que tu misma decidiste por tu cuenta. Y si mal no recuerdo, después de la Segunda Batalla de Tokyo tu misma le dijiste a Tianzi que solo lo éramos de nombre, ¿Me equivoco?

- Eso fue por…

- Supongo que lo dijiste porque no te servia un esposo muerto, ¿verdad?

- ¡No! Lo dije por…

- Habrías perdido tu posición y tu misma identidad como esposa. Y mas importante tu valía como persona.

- NO. Yo…

- Que miserable Kaguya-sama. Tan joven y viuda de un hombre cuya cara jamás conoció. – Habló con un burló tono de lástima,

- ¡Basta!

- ¿Me imagino que habrías hecho de estar muerto en realidad? ¿Habrías tomado a Ougi como esposo? ¿O mejor, a Xingke, para compartirlo con tu amiguita Lihua?

- ¡Ya no sigas!

- O Todou. Después de todo el también es un héroe. Aunque es un poco grande para ti, no importaría. Solo esperas que se muera para agenciarte otro esposo.

- ¡BASTA! – Kaguya gritó con todas sus fuerzas, aventándole una almohada que fue detenida sin problemas por Lelouch. Gracias entrenadores, por esos reflejos afinados.

El silencio se hizo denso, interrumpido por los jadeos de Kaguya, que respiraba rápidamente, dominada no solo por la ira, sino por la indignación ante las palabras tan hirientes de Lelouch.

Hasta C.C. había dejado de comer, sorprendida de oír hablar de esa forma a Lelouch.

- Sumeragi Mizuki Kaguya. Segunda hija de Hiroto y Kokone Sumeragi. – Dijo Lelouch, como si estuviera leyendo un aburrido informe de inventarios. - Comprometida como es la tradición en la familia Sumeragi a casarse con un miembro respetado y de poder en la sociedad Japonesa. En este caso, con el hijo del primer ministro Kururugi, Kururugi Suzaku. Educada desde pequeña para ser la "esposa" perfecta, manteniendo el lazo matrimonial y asegurar la prominencia de la Familia Sumeragi.

Lelouch supo que había tocado un nervio al verla morderse un labio y evitar la mirada.

- Al igual que su Tía Sumeragi Keiko, "casada" como simple regalo a los 16 años con Genbu, estaba planeado que al cumplir Suzaku la mayoría de Edad consumarían el matrimonio para preservar la influencia Sumeragi en el gobierno, para cuando Genbu nombrara a Suzaku como sucesor. Sin embargo, al desaparecer este después de la invasión, el compromiso fue anulado y pasaste a estar bajo en control de Kirihara como un símbolo que unificaba a las familias de Japón. Igual, lista para ser obligada a casarse con el primer oportunista con poder que deseara asegurar su posición.

La chica solo agacho la cabeza.

- Debe de haber sido bastante difícil. Después de ser educada y preparada para ser una simple esposa, sumisa, complaciente. Ver que desaparecía aquel con el que pasarías el resto de tu vida en ese cuento maravilloso llamado "matrimonio"… No me sorprende porque decidiste que Zero sería tu esposo. Lo tenía todo. Era importante. Era un héroe. Dirigía a los Black Knights en una lucha contra el imperio para la independencia. Para una chica que era la "reserva" de los Sumeragi de conservar el poder y la influencia, que mejor que convencerse de ser la esposa de un héroe. Después de todo, habría sido el sueño de cualquier niña.

Lagrimas botaban de sus ojos. Humillada por la forma en que decía las cosas. Dolida por lo hiriente de sus palabras. Aterrada al saber que lo que decía era verdad.

- Por eso empezó esa farsa de la "esposa" de Zero. Finalmente eso era lo que deseabas. Lo que conocías. Para lo que habías sido educada. Ese era al único propósito que tenías en la vida. No ser más que una simple esposa. Que patético…

- Lelouch… - C.C. se levantó, para ser interrumpida de nuevo con una seña.

- Yo… yo… - Aferraba con fuerza las sabanas, cubriéndose con ellas, abrazándose. Llorando silenciosamente.

- Eso es algo que nunca debieron hacerte. – Dijo Lelouch, acercándose a ella, tomando un pañuelo para limpiar sus lágrimas. – Además, debo disculparme por haber participado en esa farsa. Por haber seguido ese juego en vez de apreciar realmente la clase de persona que eres.

Kaguya levantó su cara. Lelouch se había acercado hasta sentarse a su lado.

- A diferencia de lo que te han enseñado, de cómo te criaron, eres más que una simple carta para asegurar la influencia de otros. Eres una mujer inteligente que ha hecho más que cualquiera en toda su vida. A tus 16 años no solo has colaborado para la creación de una nación, sino representas los deseos y valores de toda esa gente. Gracias a ti, miles de soldados tuvieron recursos para ayudar a sus familias durante la rebelión. Gracias a ti, tuvimos la oportunidad de conseguir un hogar en China después de ser exiliados de Japón. Gracias a ti, la UFN ha logrado un consenso, una unidad. Eso lo has hecho tú, Kaguya. Eso es lo que vales.

La obligó a levanta la cabeza, para mirarla a los ojos.

- Y no perdonaré a nadie que diga lo contrario de ti. No te lo perdonaré ni a ti misma, que te digas o pienses que no eres mas que una simple "esposa", puesto que vales mucho mas que eso.

- Zer… no. Lelouch. – Se interrumpió, corrigiéndose a si misma.

- Eres más que una esposa Kaguya. Espero que puedas entenderlo.

C.C., quien no había perdido palabra, sonrió. Dejando de sentir lastima por la chica, comenzando a sentir respeto por lo que realmente era.

- De nuevo, lamento haber seguido con este juego tanto tiempo. Pero es mejor que lo dejemos antes de hacer algo de lo que pudiéramos arrepentirnos. ¿No crees?

Kaguya, lloraba de nuevo. Pero no de tristeza, de indignación o de ira. Al contrario.

Era de alivio.

- Gracias, Lelouch. Yo…

- No tienes que decir nada, Kaguya. – La abrazó. - De hecho… espero que puedas perdonarme por decirte esas palabras tan hirientes.

- Je. Este bien, Lelouch. Me lo merecía, después de todo… ¿Qué esposa tan rebelde habría resultado después de todo, no?

- Aa. Bastante rebelde.

* * *

Kaguya regresó a su casa. Un acomodado departamento cerca de las torres centrales de Horai, escoltada por un par de guardias.

No sin antes prometerle a Lelouch que, si bien ya no era la esposa de Zero, haría lo posible para ganarse el derecho de ser la Esposa de Lelouch Lamperuge…

El aludido pensó si se había logrado algún avance con eso… la verdad lo dudaba.

- Como siempre, sabes decir las cosas adecuadas cuando se requieren. – Dijo C.C. aventando el peluche de Cheese-kun hacia arriba mientras se balanceaba en el sillón.

- Tenía que hacer algo para cortar estos intentos… no me agrada mucho el riesgo de tener un heredero a estas alturas del partido… - Lelouch dijo, saliendo de la ducha secándose el cabello. – Suzaku me habría obligado a punta de pistola a casarme con ella para "responder" por ello.

Lelouch sintió un escalofrío nada más de pensarlo. El mejor que nadie, sabía como era Suzaku cuando se enojaba…

- Tal vez habría sido lo mejor… - Dijo C.C. por lo bajo, escondiendo la cara en el peluche.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Nada. – C.C. evitó mirarlo. No esperaba que esas palabras fueran oídas.

- ¿Dijiste que "habría sido lo mejor"? ¿Por qué?

- Por nada. Ya es noche. – Dijo ella, comenzando a desvestirse y acercándose a la cama.

- ¿Por qué piensa que habría sido lo mejor que me casara con Kaguya? - Lelouch se había puesto serio.

- Por nada, ya cállate. Es noche y quiero dormir.

- ¿Significa que deseas que me case con Kaguya? ¿Es verdad? – Paso a paso se había acercado a ella, con una toalla a la cintura solamente.

- No dije eso. Ya déjalo así, no fue nada. – C.C. se metió bajo las cobijas sin terminar de vestirse, tratando de evitar la conversación.

- Fuiste tu la que le avisó a Kaguya que estaba cansado. Y apuesto que la dejaste entrar a la habitación y acostarse junto a mí… ¿Esperaba que tuviera sexo con ella, realmente? – Se sentó a su lado, retirando las cobijas para destaparle la cara. - ¿Por qué?

- Ella también es tu "waifu" ¿no? Ya duérmete.

- Tu no haces nada sin una razón, eso lo se muy bien. ¿Por qué la dejaste entrar? ¿Qué ganas con eso?

- Ya basta.

- ¿Significa que ya no quieres estar conmigo? En ese caso hay formas más fáciles de hacerlo.

- Yo no dije eso.

- Sin embargo dijiste que era lo mejor el que me case con Kaguya, ¿Por qué?

- Por nada.

- Mientes.

- Ya basta, Lelouch.

- ¿Por qué no quieres que este contigo? – Había llegado a inclinarse sobre ella, con sus brazos a cada lado de su cuello.

- No es eso.

- ¿Por qué prefieres que este al lado de Kaguya?

- ¡No es eso!

- ¿Por qué no me quieres a tu lado?

- ¡No Es Eso!

- ¿Quieres que me vaya entonces?

- NO.

- ¿Quieres alejarte?

- ¡NOO!

- ¿Quieres que este con otra persona?

- NOOO.

- ¿Por qué me quieres alejar?

Sin respuesta.

- ¿Porque me quieres ver con alguien mas?

Sin respuesta.

- ¿Por qué no me quieres a tu lado?

- ¡ES PORQUE TENGO MIEDO! – Gritó, casi con desesperación.

Eso… realmente no se lo esperaba.

Mucho menos cuando lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando en su pecho.

- C.C….

- Tengo miedo… tengo miedo… al final... tu… tu… como todos antes… sin importar lo que haga, tu… tu… vas a morir y yo me quedaré sola de nuevo. Siempre.

- C.C. – Lelouch estaba bastante sorprendido con… bueno con todo.

- No importa el resultado de esta batalla, no importa la clase de mundo que resulte, no importa cuanto tiempo logremos estar juntos… al final te veré deteriorarte, envejecer lentamente para que me dejes sola una vez mas. Haber sido feliz durante años, para sufrir con tu perdida y regresar una vez mas a la soledad… es demasiado para mi. No quiero…

- C.C. eso no tiene que ser…

- Antes de eso, prefiero verte ser feliz con alguien más. Sabiendo que en el futuro cuando mueras, no me sentiré tan triste… aun si eso quiere decir…

- ¿… que no estaremos juntos?

Fortalecer el abrazo fue la respuesta.

Por un par de minutos no hubo palabras. Ni siquiera sollozos de parte de ella. Solamente estaban allí, abrazándose mutuamente, compartiendo el calor de su cuerpo.

- Si debo decirte algo es… que también lo he pensado. Y mucho. – Dijo Lelouch. – Créeme si lo he pensado. No puedo decir que estoy en tu misma situación, pero también tengo miedo, puesto que estoy conciente del dolor que te causaría al morir. Y no es fácil, pero…

C.C. aguantó la respiración, casi temiendo las palabras que estaba a punto de decir.

-… si yo fuera tu, por muy doloroso que fuera, preferiría pasar el resto de tu vida a tu lado, verte envejecer, estar a tu lado cuando exhales tu ultimo aliento… sabiendo que tengo una eternidad para recordarte.

- ¿Y recordar siempre el dolor? – Dijo de mal humor, no satisfecha con esa respuesta.

- ¿Quién dijo que recordaría el dolor? Recordaría cada momento que pasé contigo. Recordaría cada sonrisa. Recordaría cada palabra. Recordaría cada caricia. Recordaría cada mañana en la que lo primero que vi al despertar fue tu rostro. Recordaría que cada noche la última sensación que tuve fue una caricia tuya. Recordaría que la comida me sabe mejor a tu lado, así sea una pizza fría. Recordaría que el más horroroso peluche se ve lindo cuando lo abrazas. Recordaría que mi vida jamás estuvo completa… hasta haberte conocido. Y después de 100 años de soledad, esos recuerdos están presentes, puesto que nunca los olvidaría. Después de 200 años, de 300, de 500; me alegaré de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerte y saber lo que se siente… amar con tanta fuerza a una persona. Eso, será suficiente para mí…

C.C. lo había dejado de abrazarlo para separarse ligeramente de él y mirarlo a los ojos.

"Recordar…" Pensó, al repetir esa palabra en su mente una vez más. "Recordar por siempre…"

Es verdad que durante los siglos de vida que había tenido, particularmente los primeros de su inmortalidad había hecho contratos con personas que se volvieron cercana a ella. Ya sea como una hermana, un hermano, incluso un padre, o un amigo. Un amante, tal vez. Y mientras mas fuerte había sido esa relación, mientras mas intenso habían sido esos sentimientos, el dolor crecía cuando morían, la abandonaban, la traicionaban o simplemente se iban, dejándola una vez más sola.

Esa soledad era lo que mas dolía.

Tal vez por eso se hizo tan cínica. Tan fría y cerrada con todo el mundo. Buscando solo la oportunidad de transferir esa marca maldita y terminar de una vez por todas esa simple existencia. Dejó de ver a esas personas, esos contratantes, como humanos para pasar a ser simples objetos de su ambición.

Morir.

Mientras menos se acercara a ellos, menos dolería cuando se fueran. Y con más facilidad les pasaría esa maldición, sin que le tuviera que importar el condenarlos con eso a una vida de soledad.

Pero él. Lelouch.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan diferente a lo demás? ¿Cuándo dejó de ser una mera herramienta para cumplir su deseo para convertirse en mas que un simple humano. Más que una persona. Convertirse en… alguien al que amaba.

Alguien que la amaba.

Alguien que luchó con toda su voluntad para evitar que ella dejara de existir, para que comenzara a vivir.

Alguien que le recordó lo que significa sentir algo intenso de nuevo.

Alguien que le dio una razón para luchar con todas sus fuerzas por un futuro.

Alguien que le quitó el miedo de vivir.

Y ahora…

- Se que no soy tu, pero si lo fuera, eso es lo que desearía. Disfrutar ese presente, por muy corto que pareciera. Y tener dulces recuerdos que revivir en la eternidad. – Lelouch sonrió. – Pero claro… eso es lo que yo haría.

Una vez más, el silencio se alargó un poco. La chica inmortal solo podía verlo a los ojos, viendo sinceridad, preocupación.

Y cariño.

- No es tan fácil… - dijo por lo bajo.

- Lo se pero… aún tenemos tiempo. No pienso morir mañana. – Dijo, cambiando el tono a uno un poco mas alegre. – Quien sabe, tal vez en unos 20 años encuentre la forma de hacerme inmortal también. La nanotecnología ha sido algo prometedora últimamente…

- ¿Eh? – El cambio, y esas palabras la confundieron lo suficiente para hacerla olvidar por un momento sus miedos.

- Sea como sea… seré feliz de ser la envidia de todos. Siendo un viejito decrepito y amargado, de 85 años con una linda amante de 17…

C.C. parpadeó, alzó una ceja… y sonrió, abrazándolo de nuevo.

- Idiota. – Le dijo al oído, su voz sin la tristeza de los últimos minutos, casi recobrando la ironía que le caracterizaba. – Si que sabes decir las palabras adecuadas, ¿verdad?

- Es mi mayor cualidad. – Dio Lelouch, sonriendo a su vez, y respondiendo al abrazo.

- Gracias… - Dijo después de un rato la chica. – Aun tengo miedo pero…

- ¿Si?

- Puedo soportarlo, si estoy contigo.

Ambos se recostaron. Apagaron la luz de la habitación y simplemente… se durmieron en los brazos del otro.

Con sonrisas de alegría en sus rostros.

* * *

A partir de ese día, todos en el Ashura pudieron ver un cambio palpable entre ambos.

Nunca se habían visto tan unidos.

Hasta Kaguya les dio su bendición.

* * *

_(T menos 41 días y contando…)_

Nina estaba temblando.

El objeto en sus manos había confirmado lo que se había temido durante días.

No era una simple anemia.

No eran simples nauseas.

No era exceso de trabajo.

Debería sentirse alegre por la noticia.

Debería estar ansiosa por decírselo a su pareja.

Debería estar pensando en nombres adecuados.

Pero no era así.

Temblaba.

Era positivo.

La prueba era positiva.

Se arrodilló en el piso del sanitario, abrazando sus piernas para empezar a llorar.

* * *

Kallen apagó la simulación, abrió la cabina del Noroi y tronó su cuello de cansancio.

5 horas de simulaciones variadas, comprobación de sistemas y prueba de estrategias molían a cualquiera.

Le alegraba saber que no era la única.

Bajando del Stray, Mónica se arrodilló para desentumir sus piernas. No era un secreto que la forma de la cabina le afectaba, en especial cuando pasaba mucho tiempo dentro de una claustrofóbica cabina, prácticamente recargada en vez de estar sentada.

Suzaku abrió los seguros del asiento, permitiéndole levantarse del Haunted y se dejó caer para aterrizar en el piso tratando de reacomodar sus vértebras doblando la espalda y sintiendo cada clavícula tronar sordamente.

La cabina doble del Anubis también se abrió y C.C. prácticamente tuvo que cargar a Lelouch para sacarlo de la misma. Kallen sonrió al escuchar a Orange-kun decir que el valeroso Zero necesitaba más ejercicio para soportar las simulaciones, provocando que el Líder nominal de los Black Knights gimiera.

Todou y Chiba terminaron también su práctica. Habían mejorado bastante, dominando cada vez mejor las estrategias de ataque conjunto que Lelouch y Xingke habían diseñado para potenciar el poder de los Zangetsu Kai Gemelos y complementar perfectamente su poder de ataque y defensa.

Necesarias para poder luchar contra Dorothea Ernst.

Era bastante agradable ver la escena, se dijo Kallen, bajando del Noroi y tomando una botella de agua de una mesita cercana.

Compañerismo palpable, camaradería. Cada uno se ayudaba a mejorar, gracias a consejos, incluso con algunas pullas para picar el espíritu competitivo del otro. Todo dirigido ha hacerse mejores y obtener la victoria.

Consultando datos, Todou se alejó con Chiba a la sala de descanso, planeando nuevos movimientos y lecciones para practicar con los nuevos reclutas y el Shikisen.

Suzaku se acercó a Mónica, preguntándole si quería ir a comer algo antes de las lecciones de Vuelo Avanzadas para los nuevos pilotos. La rubia aceptó, con la condición que no fuera pescado crudo como las ultimas veces.

Orange-kun, revisaba el desempeño de Sayoko en uno de los simuladores, conversando animadamente.

Lelouch, con la ayuda de C.C., subió a un jeep para volar al Ashura y atender la siguiente junta estratégica con la plana mayor de los Black Knights, antes de una aparición en televisión en un programa preparado por Milly Ashford.

Kallen miró a sus lados encontrándose sola. (Los técnicos que refinaban sistemas no contaban.)

Por alguna, sintió un poco de celos al ver a las "parejas" alejarse.

Pero antes de que ese sentimiento creciera mas, se regaño a si misma. Dándose un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

"Vamos Kallen, si tienes tiempo de sentir eso, deberías aprovecharlo para mejorarte. " Se dio, casi riéndose por ser tan tonta. "Aun tienes que alcanzar a esos dos."

Mónica y Suzaku seguían venciéndola en las simulaciones, gracias a su mayor experiencia con su respectivo frame.

- Hiroshi-san, ¿podría aumentar la dificultad del Simulador otros 2 grados?

- Claro, Kouzuki-san pero, ¿no esta cansada? – Preguntó el técnico a cargo de las consolas de simulación.

- Aun no. – Mintió Kallen. La verdad es que si estaba cansada, pero en un combate real su oponente no iba a esperar a que recobrara el aliento, ¿verdad? – Creo que otra hora más no me hará daño.

- Como guste, Kouzuki-san. – Hiroshi ingresó un par de datos a su consola. – Todo esta listo.

Después de terminarse el agua de la botella, Kallen se trepó al Frame, aseguró la "Mochila" de su traje y encendió los sistemas.

"Aun tengo mucho que hacer, para proteger esta Isla." Dijo cuando la pantalla se llenó de Vincent Field, dirigido por 3 Lancelot Conquista.

- Ese es tu propósito ahora Kallen-chan. – Se dijo en voz alta. La pantalla se comenzaba a llenar de disparos y de enemigos. – No lo olvides.

Kallen Kouzuki, Knight Of Zero. Líder del Crisom Squad, pasó otras 3 horas en el simulador.

* * *

_(T menos 37 días y contando…)_

No era muy común que nevara en el Área 11.

Sin embargo el clima se había comportado extraño en todo el año pasado como para que a nadie le sorprendiera ver copos de nieve caer en el intenso frío.

Se sacudió un poco de escarcha de sus hombros mientras se internaba entre los troncos desnudos del pequeño bosque que conformaba las tierras de Kururugi.

Je, "Sus Tierras".

Confiscadas por Britannia después de la invasión y posterior muerte de Genbu Kururugi, por mas de 7 años permanecieron bajo el control Imperial, casi como una muestra de su dominio sobre la misma Área 11. Pudieron destruir el Templo, la hacienda, echar sal a las plantaciones y romper el complejo sistema de diques que mantenían fértil y bien regada la tierra. Pero, de alguna forma había algo simbólico en mantener controlada la tierra que había pertenecido al anterior "Líder" de los Eleven.

Cuando su hijo Suzaku, fue nombrado Knight Of Round, Duque Caballero; las tierras pertenecientes a su padre regresaron a su control.

Más simbolismo en esa operación.

La gente que ahora estaba bajo su control, lo maldijo por lo bajo durante semanas.

Suzaku recibió todo eso con su frialdad acostumbrada. Sin dejarse intimidar por las miradas de odio, las palabras murmuradas, sabiendo que la segunda misión que tenía como Round fue cazar a todos los representantes de la NAC y ejecutar personalmente en publico a Taizo Kirihara por haber soportado durante años los actos terroristas, y especialmente a los Black Knights.

Pocos sabían que durante semanas, no dejó de tener pesadillas por ello.

Pero, de alguna forma, esa misión especialmente dada a él, fue pagada con creces.

Suzaku, pudo reclamar los restos de la Princesa Euphemia y enterrarlos en las Tierras de los Kururugi. Lejos de las burlas, de las maldiciones que los nobles y plebeyos le lanzaban a la tumba vacía en la Catacumba Imperial de Pendragon, o el Mausoleo representativo de Tokio.

Quienes conocían su ubicación se podían contar con los dedos de la mano. Y la gran mayoría de ellos, no deseaba presentar ningún respeto u homenaje a la vida de una mujer que permanecería en la ignominia por la eternidad, siendo que era totalmente inocente.

Bismark Waldstein, era uno de los que sabían la verdad.

Vestido de negro, haciendo crujir la nieve a su paso, caminó entre los árboles para acercarse al lugar donde Suzaku había puesto a su amada princesa.

No pudo evitar sonreír al encontrarlo allí, arrodillado frente a la pequeña lápida, como orando.

Bismark no se dejó inmutar, n siquiera cuando con rapidez, Suzaku lo encañono perfectamente con una pistola, sin la necesidad de verlo.

- Baja tu arma Suzaku. No estoy aquí para pelear. – Dijo, sin alzar la voz. Pese a estar relativamente lejos, sabía que el oído de Suzaku percibía perfectamente su voz. – Al igual que tu, solo vengo a presentar mis respetos.

Bajando con cuidado el arma, regresó el martillo de la pistola a su lugar y la guardó de nuevo bajo su abrigo.

Eran enemigos, se matarían mutuamente si era necesario. Pero en el campo de batalla.

No lucharían frente a ella.

Acercándose hasta quedar al lado de Suzaku, dejó las flores junto el ramo que Suzaku también había llevado para ella.

- Me sorprende que estés aquí… considerando la orden de ejecutarte apenas pises suelo Brittano. – Dijo el Knight Of One.

- Lelo… Zero, tenía más de 47 rutas de acceso a este lugar. Aun si Schneizel ha bloqueado la mayoría aun puedo escoger entre 7 de ellas. Mientras mi cara no sea visible, nadie me prestará atención… en todo caso. – Se puso de pié, para mirarlo directamente a través de los anteojos negros. - ¿Porque no me has asesinado aún?

- ¿Y arriesgarme a que ella me odie eternamente? – Sonrió, mirando a la lápida. – No se tu, pero creo en una vida después de la muerte. Llámese cielo, infierno, Valhalla… Mundo de C. Así que prefiero no enemistarme con alguien que puede tener influencias allá arriba…

Era un poco difícil saber si lo decía en serio, o bromeaba. Lo cual sería aun más difícil de creer.

- Por cierto… debo felicitarlos por conseguir liberar a Orange-kun de la base de Alaska.

- No tuvimos nada que ver con eso. El logró escapar con asistencia desconocida. Creo que debería prestar más atención a las noticias, Bismark-san.

- Ah, lo lamento entonces… Suzaku-kun. – Sonrió. Generalmente Suzaku era bastante respetuoso. Nunca antes le había llamado Bismark-san. No con cierta burla. Si que había cambiado. – Supongo que nos tendremos que cuidar más. El Maduin Seig en sus manos resulta ser muy peligroso para Britannia. Aunque me pregunto, ¿Cómo usarán los Templars que se…?

- Entiendo, es una misión de espionaje después de todo. En ese caso le pediré que se retire de este lugar… hasta donde sé, sigo siendo el dueño de estas tierras. Y mi popularidad con los que trabajan aquí…

- Lo se, lo se. Hay más posibilidad de que me maten a mí, que a un Knight Of Zero. En ese caso me disculpo por lo que dije antes, Lord Kururugi. – Dijo con falso tono de arrepentimiento y un genuino tono de sarcasmo.

Suzaku, se había arrodillado de nuevo, con las palmas de las manos juntas frente a si, como rezando. El silencio era tan largo que Bismark se sintió bastante incomodo de estar allí.

- ¿Sabes que no hubiera funcionado, verdad? La Zona Administrativa. Sin importar que tan bien sirviera al inicio. Las otras Áreas habrían deseado seguir el ejemplo y forzar al Imperio a repetirla. No habría otra Euphemia en el Área 5, o 10 u 8. Ningún príncipe habría renunciado a sus derechos para implementar, y por supuesto el Emperador jamás habría consentido dar mas libertad a Números potencialmente rebeldes. Las protestas iniciarían, en todas partes. Grupos pacifistas, junto con extremistas tratarían de hacer valer su voz y el terrorismo surgiría en todo el mundo forzando al Imperio a implementar medidas ademadas. La fuerza del ejército, represión, leyes más severas y castigos ejemplares… en realidad las cosas nunca cambiarían.

Suzaku no dijo nada. Pero al menos abrió los ojos, mostrando que estaba escuchando.

- Esperar que la gente se entienda, que deje de lado su avaricia y codicia es un bello ideal, pero lamentablemente no es más que eso. Un ideal. Algo que jamás podrá realizarse.

Silencio.

- El plan del Emperador tenía más profundidad. Acabando con la necesidad de las personas de mentir, la humanidad estaba obligada a entenderse mutuamente. Sin ambiciones o deseos ocultos, la paz llegaría y el verdadero entendimiento mutuo se extendería por el mundo entero. La guerra dejaría de ser necesaria. La opresión desaparecería, puesto que todos seríamos iguales en esencia. Al igual que el sufrimiento, puesto que la sinceridad borraría el dolor producido por el egoísmo. Ese era el mundo que debió de ser. Ahora, gracias a Zero y a ti, el conflicto nunca terminará. Se extenderá constantemente aun si esta guerra termina. Dentro de 1 año, de 2, de 5, sin importar cuanto tiempo tome, otra guerra empezará. ¿Lo sabes verdad?

- No podemos estar seguros de que la Zona Administrativa hubiera fracasado. La gente trabaja mejor cuando no es oprimida. Al igual que con el gobierno de Nunnally la producción cambió y los disturbios se redujeron como para que le fuera dado el estatus de Colonia Satélite. La Zona Administrativa habría demostrado ser rentable y conveniente para Britannia, enriqueciéndola mas que un Área problemática. Funcionando, su estructura se habría repetido en el resto de las Áreas y reducido la rebelión. A la larga, la paz se habría logrado.

- Sigue siendo un ideal. ¿Qué hay de la NAC, por ejemplo? ¿Crees que es la única organización así en el mundo? En otras áreas también existen personas que buscando su propio beneficio, son capaces de hacer lo que sea para sacar beneficios. Esas organizaciones, empresas o simples personas no permitirían que la paz permaneciera por mucho tiempo. Buscarían sacar provecho de esas Zonas, convirtiéndolas en el origen de nuevas rebeliones y el ciclo empezaría una vez más. Eso es lo que la gente escoge siempre: su propio beneficio. Ese es el resultado de dejar decidir a las personas, en lugar de obligarlas a lo que es correcto.

- Nadie tiene el derecho de negarle el libre albedrío a los demás. Sin importar que tan buena sea la intención con la que se haga. No tiene ninguna valía ni beneficio una paz lograda a base de opresión.

- ¿De métodos incorrectos? ¿Aún sigues pensando de esa manera? – Bismark Sonrió.

- Creí que al estar trabajando con Zero te habías dejado de preocupar por los medios para conseguir tus objetivos.

- No buscamos oprimir ni forzar la paz. Esperamos a que el mundo escoja libremente el rumbo que desea. Confío en que el mundo escoja la paz, puesto que es el deseo de la mayoría.

- ¿Y si escoge la guerra? ¿Si después de todos sus esfuerzos, el mundo desea luchar una vez mas?

- Los detendremos de nuevo. Dándoles la oportunidad de escoger de nuevo.

- Eso es una contradicción. Dices que deseas darle al mundo la oportunidad de escoger, pero si esa decisión no te agrada, iras en contra para que escoja la paz.

- Las guerras no son iniciadas por todo el mundo, sino por un grupo de personas. El deseo de todos en el planeta es la paz, el bienestar para los suyos. Si la guerra inicia de nuevo es por culpa de unos cuantos que así lo quieren, entonces, los detendremos, y dejaremos que el resto del mundo escoja una vez mas.

- ¿Aun si tienen que hacerlo por el resto de sus vidas? – Dijo Bismark, sin duda incrédulo, solo para observar la sonrisa de Suzaku.

La decisión en sus ojos.

Je.

- En ese caso espero que estés preparado para ello, Suzaku.

- El Haunted con el que luché estaba a un 80% de ser terminado, y yo también no soy el mismo con el que luchaste en Horai.

- Ya veo. El Albion esta reparado, "Sacred" se llama ahora. Corregí los puntos débiles del diseño, así como mi propio error para manejarlo. No va ha ser fácil derrotarme. Espero estés preparado. – Dijo Bismark, dando media vuelta para retirarse.

- Ese Geass tuyo. Confías demasiado en él. Tanto que tu estilo de pelea se ha visto muy influenciado. Si no tratas de confiar en tus propios reflejos, en vez de esperar a ver la acción de tu rival, jamás podrás derrotarme.

- Oh. ¿Dándole consejos a tu enemigo ahora, Kururugi?

- Digamos que quiero que la pelea sea lo mas justa posible, Waldstein.

- Ya veo… en ese caso déjame decirte esto. Tus reflejos son privilegiados. El poder y la velocidad de tu frame no tienen rival. Posiblemente eres el hombre más talentoso que he conocido en mi vida. Pero velocidad, poder, reflejos, talento, nada de eso vale la pena si lo que te mueve a luchar no esta claro para ti. Nunca olvides lo que me has dicho el día de hoy, tu deseo, el deseo del mundo, tu verdadera razón para luchar… y jamás serás derrotado, Suzaku. Hazme sentir orgulloso de luchar contra ti.

Bismark se alejó, por alguna razón silbando alegremente con las manos en los bolsillo, dejando a Suzaku algo confundido.

"Bismark… ¿Por qué… porque esas palabras sonaron tan… paternales de su parte?"

* * *

_(T menos 30 días y contando…)_

Aun cuando el manejo de un Frame es una habilidad que se puede aprender de un simulador; la capacidad de combate méele (o cercano) es algo que se mejora con practica.

Entrenando con armas, espadas, cuchillos, artes marciales, etc.; esos movimientos que se perfeccionaban en el gimnasio podían prácticamente se hacían instintivos cuando se luchaba con la máquina. Por eso, los mejores pilotos no solamente eran buenos dentro de su frame, sino fuera de ella.

Dorothea acababa de terminar su sesión de prácticas. Cargando un hacha algo pesada y circular de doble filo. Su arma favorita por cierto.

Eran sesiones un poco aburridas, si tenía que decirlo. No había nadie en el edificio que la superara en combate. Hasta Nonnette tenía problemas, sobre todo por su uso patentado con cuchillos.

Eso, y el hecho que Dorothea misma había aumentado su defensa a corto alcance.

Se había vuelto aburrido, sin ningún reto… sin alguien que la obligara a luchar en serio. Que la hiciera sudar por la presión…

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del edificio de los Rounds, pasó por una de las salas de entrenamiento, distinguiendo la alta figura de Gino.

Estaba en el centro del cuarto, con la nueva arma con la que practicaba en las manos, esperando.

Dorothea al verlo, no pudo evitar desear tener un encuentro.

- Pensé que estarías practicando, Gino. – Dijo, entrando al lugar, meciendo su hacha juguetonamente.

- Estoy esperando a Bismark. Dijo que me ayudaría a entrenar el día de hoy. – Dijo sin preocuparse en mirarla a los ojos.

Últimamente se había vuelto más y más frío con los demás. Aparentemente con la única persona con la que demostraba algo de emoción era con Anya, pero fuera de eso…

- Lamentablemente Bismark avisó que no regresaría de Texas hasta el día de mañana…

- Entiendo… en ese caso creo que me iré a descansar un poco a mi habitación. Con permiso Dorothea.

Frió… mucho más de lo que fue Suzaku alguna vez...

- Oye, oye… ¿porque no practicas conmigo? Yo también necesito un rival de altura para practicar. – Dijo, acercándosele un poco y colocando el hacha en guardia.

Gino, pareció considerarlo un poco, antes de colocarse a 2 metros de ella y alistar su arma.

"Veamos… este niño solo ha practicado un mes con eso… así que, si puedo bloquear su primer ataque entraré de inmediato a su espacio…" Sonrió. A menos que fuera más rápido que ella en el ataque, cosa poco probable por el peso y el equilibrio de esa arma…

Dorothea se arrojó sin aviso hacia Gino. Agachándose a 2 pasos de llegar contra él para evadir el ataque, levantar su hacha y asestar un golpe justo al mango de…

Un destello y el sonido de metales llenaron el cuarto. Después del embate ambos se daban la espalda cuando sus ataques conectaron.

El fuerte sonido de un arma encajarse en la madera dura de la pared lo siguió.

"¿Pero… como?" Pensó ella, al ver su hacha incrustada a su derecha. La mano que la había sujetado segundos atrás le temblaba al sentir la enorme fuerza que Gino le había puesto al ataque.

- Creo que tendré que esperar a Bismark, después de todo. Con permiso Dorothea. – Dijo Gino, casi aburrido.

Como si lo que acababa de hacer no tuviera la más mínima importancia.

Pero, era la primera vez que la desarmaban en una práctica.

Era la primera vez que le lastimaban la mano con un ataque.

Era la primera vez que hablaban de ella de forma tan aburrida.

"Gino Weinberg… ¿Por qué te has puesto tan fuerte?" Pensó, aun con la mano derecha temblando.

No pudo evitar sentir furia al sentirse derrotada.

* * *

_(T menos 24 días y contando…)_

Era… impresionante.

Mónica, al igual que los miembros del puente del Ashura, gimió impresionada al ver a ambos frames colisionar con fuerza. Rayos de energía brotaron cuando sus escudos fueron exigidos a protegerlos, para separarse con un destello y volver a disparar sus armas con miras a destruirse mutuamente.

Lancelot H..T.E.D. contra el Guren Mk-III Noroi.

Gruñidos sonaban por la red abierta mientras los trajes hacían su trabajo de presionar sus piernas y mantener la sangre en sus cabezas. Kallen y Suzaku apretaban los dientes y enfocaban sus miras para encontrar de nuevo sus marcas.

El VARIS Dual disparó ambos cañones al mismo tiempo. Una gruesa línea verde se dirigió hacia el Guren quien desplegó su escudo de radiación.

La explosión fue tan fuerte que el frame rojo salió despedido un par de decenas de metros hacia atrás.

Extendiendo sus alas, recuperó el control de su caída para ascender, ganar altura, y descender con fuerza en curso de colisión contra el Haunted.

- Energy Filler del Noroi a un 54%. Consumo de energía de las D-Wings en parámetros estables. – Anunció uno de los técnicos transportados de Horai para observar esa batalla.

- Ha estabilizado su consumo. – Comenzó Cecile comparando un par de datos de su tabla. – Por lo visto encontramos la resonancia de MSV adecuada.

- Noroi, curso de colisión. – Avisó Hinata, revisando las pantallas, actualizando las cámaras que observaban el combate.

Kallen extendió el brazo, cargándolo con energía. Líneas rojas brotaban del emisor, "escurriéndose" entre sus dedos.

Suzaku desplegó el Omniescudo.

Zero, C.C., Mónica y los demás cerraron los ojos cuando la pantalla brilló de blanco intenso por el choque de energías opuestas. Más allá, en los amplios ventanales del puente se levantaba una nube de polvo.

Kallen, había usado toda la fuerza de su impulso para prácticamente enterrar a Suzaku en el rocoso suelo del lugar.

- Vibración del Omniescudo en .05. Absorción de energía de impacto en parámetros estables. Consumo, 1% del Filler. – Dijo el Técnico encargado de vigilar las mediciones del Haunted.

- Esas cifras son perfectas. – Sonrió Lloyd, sin evitar sentirse excitado por el asunto. – No cabe duda que resistiría el asalto de un Stark Hadron sin problemas.

Dos rayos rojos se levantaron de la tierra. Las maquinas ganando altura y distancia de nuevo. Suzaku desenvainó ambas espadas, Kallen sacó su cuchillo y alistó su brazo derecho para usar las garras. Una vez más se arrojaron el uno al otro.

- Tiempo de respuesta calculado… 0.12s en ambos. Yggdrasil Drive trabajando a nivel 4.

- Es su mejor marca hasta ahora… nunca la habían tenido ni en los simuladores. – Dijo Lakshata. Tan impresionada que había olvidado encender su pipa.

Mónica mordió sus labios, sintiendo un poco de celos, al oír eso. Su mejor marca hasta ahora era de 0.18 segundos. Y se había matado por años para conseguirlo.

Y esa niña…

Las marcas rojas se encontraban, chocando sus armas. El Guren bloqueando los ataques con una onda de radiación y tratando de arañar la armadura del Haunted. Suzaku alternaba las espadas, buscando desarmar a Kallen del cuchillo y retrocediendo a tiempo para evitar ataques.

Golpe tras golpe. Ataque tras ataque.

Giró sorpresivamente y logró cortar la punta de la hombrera izquierda del Guren, para pagarlo cuando 2 marcas en su pecho indicaron el paso de las garras de su rival.

Volvieron a separarse para cambiar de posición.

- Mientras Suzaku se mantenga lejos… - Comentó mas para si Zero, que para los demás. – Kallen no podrá hacerle daño.

- ¿Seguro? – Dijo C.C. sonriendo mientras mordía la punta de la penúltima rebanada de pizza.

Como respondiendo a su pregunta, un intenso rayo rojo brotó del Guren. Suzaku, tomado por sorpresa logró bloquearlo con su escudo derecho. Usando el otro brazo como soporte, incrementó la energía a las alas para avanzar poco a poco hacia ella. Kallen sentía que el mando de fuego presentaba resistencia conforme la temperatura de los convertidores de energía se incrementaba por el disparo prolongado.

Pero no cedía. También empezó a avanzar.

- A este paso se van ha matar. – Todou estaba observando todo desde una estación. Tenía en pantalla los rostros de ambos combatientes. Sus rostros sudorosos. Sus expresiones decididas.

Su imbatible deseo de no perder.

- Bueno, ese es el propósito de esta lucha, ¿no? Queremos que se maten…– Dijo Zero, casi sonriendo con esas palabras.

Un escalofrío recorrió las espaldas de muchos de los presentes.

Una vez que se anunció que el desarrollo y perfeccionamiento de ambas máquinas quedó terminado, las practicas en simulador no se hicieron esperar. Día tras día, semana a semana, cuando no estaban entrenando a reclutas; se enfrentaban mutuamente en un duelo virtual que solo terminaba cuando una u otra máquina era destruida.

Desafortunadamente, pese a su desempeño en vuelos de práctica, las velocidades y maniobrabilidad demostradas, había aspectos que no podían ser medidos. Funcionamiento de las armas a pleno poder. La calibración de las miras de pupila bajo presión. La fatiga de los circuitos de resonancia de las alas. Cosas que no serían demostradas hasta que entraran a combate.

Y un error de esos, podría convertirse en mortal, contra un enemigo implacable.

Por eso, después de discutirlo largamente con sus Knights, Zero consiguió la aprobación de la UFN y los Black Knights de hacer un combate de prueba entre el Lancelot Haunted y el Guren Noroi.

Pero, no era "solo" un combate de prueba. No habría balas de pintura, o láser de diodos para marcar los blancos. O Misiles de harina.

No. Sería un combate a muerte, entre Kouzuki Kallen y Kururugi Suzaku.

Al principio lo consideraron una locura, un riesgo innecesario. Prácticamente les ordenaría a luchar hasta matarse el uno al otro, luchando con todo su poder y arriesgarse a destruir las 2 maquinas mas poderosas que tenían.

Pero…

Si no fuera porque ellos aceptaron, si no fuera porque los científicos creadores (exceptuando a Cecile) lo apoyaron; si no fuera porque secretamente todos deseaban verlo.

Kallen y Suzaku giraron en el aire, alistando una patada cual espejo. Ambas piernas de metal se encontraron, pero del Haunted brotó una luz verde casi vertical, empujando la extremidad roja del Guren hacia atrás, fracturando las placas de armadura que lo recubrían. Kallen perdió su posición, mostrando una gran apertura por lo que se cubrió con las alas para protegerse se los Harken lanzados por el Haunted.

- Escudos de impacto sin defectos.

- Daños estructurales en la pierna del Guren.

- Eso afectará su estabilidad en el vuelo. – Maldijo Lakshata.

La práctica era riesgosa. El peligro de morir para ellos era demasiado grande, y pese a ello, luchaban con intensidad genuina.

- ¡DEMONIOS! – Gritó Kallen por la red al perder la pierna por la presión del aire al incrementar su velocidad.

- Será mejor que te rindas Kallen. – Dijo Suzaku con la voz tensa, al tener a Kallen a sus 6, tratando de poner distancia entre ambos.

- ¡Como si eso fuera una opción! – En respuesta disparó una onda de radiación.

Tan rápido, tan de improviso, que Suzaku tuvo que proteger su espalda con las alas.

Una nube de humo lo cubrió y segundos después el Haunted caía con las alas apagadas, girando por el aire.

- Energía MSV del DEW en paro. Tiempo de recuperación, 3 segundos.

- Esos segundos pueden ser mortales… necesitamos reducir ese tiempo. – Tomó nota Cecile. La intensidad de la batalla no evitó que su mente empezara a trabajar con formas para lograr eso.

Encendiendo de nuevo las alas, Suzaku evitó los disparos de los Harken del cuello del Guren, y disparó los suyos para que fueran evadidos a la vez.

- Estatus de Energy Filler… - Ordenó Zero.

- Haunted 47%, Guren 32%.

- Debe ser posible maximizar la eficiencia de los convertidores de energía. Los disparos consumen demasiada.

- Tal vez, ¿reescribiendo los algoritmos del programa? Estamos usando los mejores circuitos para el Noroi. – Dijo casual un Técnico.

- No es mala idea. – Concordó Lakshata.

- CUIDADO. – Gritó Mónica.

Kallen se había acercado por el punto ciego de Suzaku, aprovechando que lo obligó a protegerse con las alas al disparar por tercera vez sus Harken. El brazo encendido, directo a la cabina.

- Aaaaahhh. – Sintiendo la maldición del Geass encenderse, giró a tiempo para bloquear el brazo con su propio escudo.

Un nuevo destello brilló. La onda de radiación tratando de destruir ese brazo y el escudo siendo lo único que lo evitaba. Las maquinas vibraban por el contacto, sus pantallas mostraban pequeñas marcas de estáticas por la tremenda energía usada.

- Escudo MSV del Haunted al límite, no soportará mucho tiempo.

- Tercer circuito del Sistema de refrigeración del Brazo del Guren abierto. Temperatura acercándose al límite critico.

Suzaku pateó el torso, encendiendo el escudo de impacto de la pierna, alcanzando ligeramente la estructura base de las alas del Guren.

- Sistema D-Wing comprometido. Programa compensador encendido.

Kallen perdió el agarre a tiempo. El generador de escudo del Haunted estalló en una nube de humo rosa y Suzaku aprovechó para alejarse.

- Esto se esta poniendo peligroso. Zero debemos detener el combate. – Sugirió Todou.

- Si no presionamos las maquinas y a los pilotos al máximo toda esta práctica habrá sido en vano. Mientras ellos no se rindan debe seguir.

- Zero. Respaldo la opinión de Todou. No ganaremos nada si las maquinas se pierden. – Dijo Mónica, acercándose al enmascarado.

- El combate seguirá.

Ambos apretaron los dientes, entre la frustración y la preocupación.

- Nueva marca. Tiempo de respuesta 0.115s en el Noroi.

Exclamaciones de sorpresa por parte de todos.

En un combate, 0.005s de diferencia representaba la vida o la muerte. En especial cuando se enfrentaban a pilotos con reflejos privilegiados.

- ¿Hasta donde piensan llegar? – Por primera vez Orange-kun habló, seriamente. – ¿Piensan forzarse a llegar al límite?

Mónica consideró sus palabras.

Biológicamente, el tiempo de respuesta del ser humano no puede ser menor a los 0.1 segundos, ya que ese era el tiempo en que tardaban las señales nerviosas para viajar del cerebro a las manos o piernas. Por entrenamiento, las personas eran capaces de reducir su tiempo de respuesta (y por ende aumentar sus reflejos) pero tomaba años de entrenamiento lograrlo. Y aún así, a muchos les era imposible bajar de los 0.2 segundos, ya que el cerebro aun necesitaba algo de tiempo para procesar información.

Aquellos que lo hacían, era simplemente porque habían nacido con esa habilidad. De vez en cuando nacía algún prodigio que rozaba el límite humano. Con reflejos casi instantáneos y milagrosos, prácticamente tenían la victoria asegurada y cualquier estrategia era inútil en su contra en un combate.

Podría decirse que eran los guerreros perfectos.

Por mucho tiempo, ella se había considerado como privilegiada. Su facilidad para aprender el Keysi, uno de los estilos más instintivos que existían, la ayudó a tener reflejos rápidos. Las prácticas constantes con rivales más fuertes que ella, la pulieron para compensar su relativa falta de fuerza, gracias a su cuerpo pequeño, con tácticas.

Cuando conoció a Suzaku, pensó que se había encontrado a otro prodigio como ella. Aun si no pudo vencer a Bismark en las prácticas, lo presionaba lo suficiente para ser respetado. Ella misma, tenía que soportar uno o 2 golpes con tal de meterse a su espacio vital y dificultarle la ofensiva.

Sus reflejos eran tan rápidos, en ocasiones casi instantáneos. Se alegró de tenerlo como aliado en los Rounds.

Pero, cuando conoció a Kallen… nunca pensó que crecería tanto y tan rápido.

Aun recordaba la primera practica que tuvo meses atrás. Lo desesperantemente lenta que se movía. Lo evidentes que eran sus ataques. Su obvio intento de atacar. No le costó nada de trabajo humillarla, hasta se llegó a preguntar porque la llamaban "As" de los Black Knights.

Pero…

- Placas de armadura del Haunted dañadas. Daño ligero en el Yggdrasil Drive. Transferencia de energía reducida 3 unidades.

- Te dije que mi Guren destrozaría a tu Lancelot. – Se burló Lakshata, sin perder de vista el riesgo mortal para Suzaku.

- Solo espera, Lakshata-chan. – Dijo confiado Lloyd, sin evitar sudar de nerviosismo.

No era el único. El combate se hacia mas y mas serio a cada momento. Como si sus participantes se olvidaran que eran aliados, retomando la legendaria rivalidad que los había destacado dos años atrás.

Suzaku maldecía al picar con fuerza. 4 líneas de condensación brotaban de la armadura de su torso mientras evadía los insistentes disparos del Hadron Blaster del Noroi.

- Esto esta mal… - Se dijo, sudando por el esfuerzo. Sintiendo como sus ojos destellaban cada segundo cuando se obligaba a evadir los disparos. – Pero…

Incrementó al máximo la energía de las alas, haciendo rugir el aire a su alrededor.

- ¡Haunted en picada!

- Idiota ¿piensa estrellarse? – Exclamó Zero, perdiendo su compostura.

Kallen no había mordido el anzuelo. Su Guren era ligeramente mas pesado que el Haunted, por lo que requería de mas distancia para nivelar su vuelo y salir del picado. Con la pierna faltante y el sistema de vuelo comprometido, aun si evitaba estrellarse en el suelo, tardaría más tiempo en nivelar su vuelo, cosa que Suzaku aprovecharía para colocarse a sus 6. Frenó extendiendo las alas, empujando el aire para detenerse en lo que el frame negro seguía su vuelo suicida hacia el suelo.

"¿Crees que no caíste?" Gimiendo, Suzaku cambió de posición, sintiendo la conocida ola de vértigo y aplicó toda la energía que tenia el frame en frenar su caída.

100 metros de altura lo separaban de embarrarse en el rocoso suelo de la costa China. Las alas brillaron con intensidad mientras frenaba. Kallen sorprendida por la maniobra se quedó inmóvil por un par de segundos, esperando ver la explosión que destruiría al Haunted.

Ese fue su error.

Desplegando los VARIS, disparó alternadamente los cañones en un tiro continuo, moviéndolo ínfimamente para cubrir un área relativamente pequeña.

Kallen logró reaccionar a tiempo para evadir los disparos, observando una pequeña nube de polvo levantarse cuando el Haunted se detuvo a 2 metros de la superficie.

No pudo evitar sonreír de impresión por la maniobra poro ortodoxa de su rival.

Su sonrisa desapareció cuando un disparo que no calculó voló la mitad de su cabeza.

- Sensor óptico principal destruido. Factsphere del torso desplegadas.

- ¿Estatus del Haunted? – Preguntó Lloyd.

- Temperatura del DEW en rojo. Segundo depósito de refrigerante abierto. Filler a un 35%.

- Usó demasiada energía para frenar… ¿en que rayos estaba pensando? – Sorprendentemente ese comentario fue de Cecile, visiblemente enojada.

- Zero, ordena que se detengan. – Todou se levanto de su puesto. Había visto a Suzaku toser sangre en la pantalla.

- Esto se esta saliendo de control… Suzaku, Kallen, deten…- Comenzó Zero a ordenar, cuando lo interrumpieron.

- Espera un poco por favor… - Mónica dijo ganándose que todos la miraran. – Ellos aún no se han rendido.

- Mónica, si los seguimos presionando…

- Tú lo dijiste. El propósito de esta práctica es saber cuales son los límites de los frames y de los pilotos. Y esos límites aun no se han definido.

- Esos limites son mas que suficientes, se van ha matar si siguen luchando. – Replicó Cecile. En las pantallas los frames rompían la barrera del sonido, aun mientras chocaban entre si. Fragmentos de metal se separaban de su estructura, sus dueños hacían esfuerzos sobrehumanos para mantener la conciencia.

- ¿Y Bismark o Gino no intentarán matarlos? Esta es la única oportunidad que tienen para conocer sus límites sin la restricción de un simulador. Si los llegan a conocer, sabrán que tienen que superar y aumentarán sus probabilidades en la siguiente batalla. Ese es el propósito de una práctica real.

Kallen gritó una maldición cuando su brazo izquierdo fue cortado completamente por una de las espadas. Suzaku en cambio contuvo el aliento cuando su brazo derecho explotó al ser sobrecargado el escudo por la onda de radiación.

- Energy Filler a un 12 y 15%. Daños estimados en un 40 y 50%. – Informó un técnico.

La cabeza del Haunted se desintegraba después de ser arrancada de cuajo por la tremenda fuerza de la garra de radiación. El VARIS voló una generosa porción del hombro izquierdo.

Gritaban, gemían ante la gravedad de las maniobras.

Reían de júbilo por la emoción de la batalla.

- Creo que… tienes razón. Solo podemos confiar en ellos. No son tan tontos como para matarse en realidad. – Dijo Zero… sintiendo esas palabras como una broma.

- Pero ¿como pueden luchar de esa manera? Esto supera cualquier otra batalla que haya visto antes. – Todou puso en palabras lo que todos estaban pensando.

Ni siquiera cuando Suzaku lucho contra Bismark, habían presenciado semejante intensidad en una pelea de frames.

- Es un mundo aparte… - Dijo Mónica, hablando en voz alta, pero en realidad diciéndose esas palabras a si misma. – Es un nivel que solo ellos pueden entender…

La visión de Kallen se cerró casi por completo, experimentando por enésima vez la "visión en túnel" cuando la sangre fue drenada de su cabeza con pasmosa rapidez al cambiar súbitamente de dirección para evitar otro disparo VARIS de Suzaku.

- … un lugar que, por mas esfuerzo que pongamos, jamás lograremos entrar…

Suzaku pasó saliva con sangre, ignorando el dolor de su lengua, la cual había mordido sin querer en su maniobra suicida. La presión, el peso incrementado de su cuerpo, todo parecía tan lejano. La adrenalina manteniendo sus sentidos activos al máximo. Cuando su vista se perdía, su oído se afinaba. Cuando su oído se abrumaba por el rugido del aire, la piel sentía esas vibraciones y las interpretaba.

Y sonreía sin poder evitarlo.

- … un lugar propio de ellos…

Ambas maquinas pasaron volando a tan poca altura del suelo que levantaron rocas a su paso. Una nube de polvo los perseguía mientras cambiaban posiciones continuamente. Rayos rojos se encontraban con los verdes de cada arma. Las alarmas reclamaban su atención mientras lo circuitos eran sobrecalentados uno a otro. El Core Luminous de cada maquina giraba a velocidades increíbles, tratando de satisfacer la cantidad de energía exigida por sus dueños.

- … exclusivo…

El nivel de energía descendió a menos de 5.

- Ya es hora… - Dijo Suzaku para si mismo.

- … de terminar…- Completó Kallen a su vez.

La poderosa maquina negra de cuatro alas giró, dejando una marca roja detrás de si mientras cargaba el VARIS delante de si.

La poderosa maquina roja de 2 alas giró, dejando una marca roja detrás de si mientras cargaba su brazo de radiación, emitiendo rayos de sus garras.

- ¡KALLEN!

- ¡SUZAKU!

Mónica bajó la mirada, sintiendo envidia en su interior por lo que veía.

- … un mundo, en el cual solo ellos pueden vivir.

Un destello llenó las pantallas cuando los escudos activados al máximo chocaron. La onda de choque producto del enfrentamiento de ambas fuerzas llegó poco después, haciendo vibrar el plexiglás del mirador del puente.

Después, solo silencio.

* * *

Suzaku tosió cuando el humo de varios circuitos quemados llenó sus pulmones. Tenía pequeños cortes en la frente gracias a los fragmentos de las pantallas que estallaron con el choque.

Pero al menos una pantalla aún funcionaba.

Y no pudo evitar reír ante la visión.

* * *

Kallen presionó su costado derecho, lugar donde sintió un músculo desgarrado por el impacto. Jadeaba y con justa razón. Las alarmas brillaban en todo su tablero mientras pequeños rayos danzaban por los paneles abiertos de su maquina.

Pero al menos una pantalla aún funcionaba.

Y no pudo evitar reír ante la visión.

* * *

-Vamos, ¡Háblenme gente! – Exigió Zero a los técnicos que tecleaban frenéticamente para conseguir vistas de la zona de impacto, una transmisión de radio, cualquier cosa que indicara que esos 2 aún seguían con vida.

La estática brotó por un segundo por los parlantes, antes de dejar escuchar 2 risas cansadas. Casi divertidas.

- Pero que… - fue la expresión de más de uno al escucharlos.

- Tengo una imagen. Pantalla principal.

El polvo se apartaba gracias a los vientos costeros, dejando ver una escena deplorable.

Ambas maquinas yacían en el suelo, dañadas de tal forma que sacaron escalofríos a sus creadores.

El brazo del Guren tenía asido fuertemente el torso negro del Haunted mientras un VARIS humeante apuntaba directamente al Core Luminous del Noroi.

- Creo que es un empate… - Alcanzó a decir Suzaku, tratando de refrenar la risa.

- Si, eso parece. Si la energía…

- … no se hubiera acabado.

- …estarías muerto. – Fueron las palabras simultáneas de los pilotos.

Como cosa hecha a propósito ambas maquinas se apagaron por completo, dejando caer sus armas.

- Bueno, supongo que ya sabemos cuales son sus límites. – Dijo Mónica girando sobre sus talones y caminando hacia la puerta. – La práctica terminó.

En una de las pantallas indicaban el tiempo final de repuesta de ambos pilotos: 0.11s.

La minima respuesta humanamente posible.

* * *

Era imposible no observarla.

Aun si no se habían dirigido la palabra, Mónica no podía dejar de observarla furtivamente.

Estaba celosa.

Ella había tratado de volar el Haunted una semana antes de la Operación Naranja Mecánica y le había sido imposible hacerlo. Si, podía moverlo, pero con la agilidad de una medusa con retraso mental y parálisis crónica, si lo comparaba con el desempeño de Suzaku.

Había pensado que por tener bases similares al S.T.R.A.Y. sería fácil volarlo, pero la realidad le había sido bastante dura.

Para volar el Haunted se requería más que solo "habilidad".

Era preciso verdadero talento.

Y ella no solo manejó el Haunted como Suzaku mismo, sino que el Noroi era una maquina simplemente pavorosa, cosa demostrada en la practica de ese día, donde tanto Suzaku como Kallen quedaron empatados en habilidades y poder.

Superada en habilidades con frames.

Y no solo allí. Su capacidad combativa sin frame también había crecido hasta superarla, en menos de 3 meses.

Le tomaba todas sus habilidades, reflejos y salvajismo lograr tenerla a la defensiva con su Keysi y eso era por poco tiempo. Kallen era tan instintiva, que la superaba con movimientos impulsivos e impredecibles.

Una clásica luchadora tipo Dou que usaba sus emociones para fortalecer su capacidad, evitar ser leída por su oponente y usar el salvajismo a su favor, sin perder la cabeza al pelear.

No era sorpresa porque el Noroi tomaba eso en ventaja con sus armas a tan corto alcance.

Superada en habilidades con frames.

Superada en habilidades de combate.

Y, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, también la superaba en otros campos aun más dolorosos para su orgullo femenino.

Ambas estaban en los baños de aguas termales al aire libre del hotel donde Zero los había hospedado como recompensa del vuelo de pruebas.

Estando en los baños, limpiando sus preocupaciones y dejando el cansancio disolverse con el agua caliente, era evidentemente en que 3 campos Kallen la superaba ampliamente.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Mónica Krushevski maldijo heredar el cuerpo pequeño de su madre.

Genéticamente estaba establecido que sería de corta estatura. Genéticamente estaba establecido que sería delgada. Genéticamente estaba establecido que sería "tragaños". Genéticamente estaba establecido que tendría el cuerpo de una niña de 16 años pobremente desarrollada.

Por si fuera poco Kallen se inclinó un poco hacia delante para ponerse de pié del banco donde estaba, y parecía que ciertas partes de su cuerpo caerían por su… abundancia.

Mónica suspiró mientras se abrazaba un poco tratando de confirmar que tenia pechos.

"Maldición, ¿Por qué tengo que ponerme a pensar en eso ahora?" Se dijo, sabiendo muy bien la respuesta.

Superada en habilidades con frames.

Superada en habilidades de combate.

Superada en orgullo femenino.

Suzaku había estado muy extraño últimamente desde su fallida confesión.

Dejando de lado lo no-sucedido (porque se negaba constantemente a creer que "algo" paso después de la fiesta de navidad… pese a su comezón en la oreja) y esa noche de confesiones… Suzaku se había estado comportando un tanto… frío con ella.

En muchos sentidos.

Evadía muchos de sus comentarios y bromas. Rechazaba algunas de sus invitaciones para comer algo. Había dejado de tomar tan seguido… bueno, eso fue por órdenes de Lelouch.

El deseaba tener a sus pilotos sobrios el mayor tiempo posible, y no inutilizados por la resaca durante medio día.

Pero, si comparaba con el Suzaku de hace 2 meses… definitivamente había cambiado.

¿Tal vez fue por su fallida confesión? ¿Se sentirá decepcionado o enojado con ella por no declarársele?

Aunque… si él era el chico, debería ser ÉL quien debe declarase primero. ¿No?

A menos que no sienta lo mismo por ella.

Si es que siente algo por ella.

Y si esa frialdad… ¿es para no darle esperanzas ni falsas impresiones… para que no se forme impresiones incorrectas…?

Volvió a mirar a Kallen. Ella se sumergía en el agua hasta el cuello y recargaba la cabeza en una de las piedras, disfrutando de la agradable temperatura.

Su mente no pudo evitar formular la siguiente pregunta… "¿Y si es su culpa?"

Desde que Kallen se unió como Knight Of Zero, Suzaku y ella pasaban una cantidad de tiempo considerable entrenando juntos. En simuladores compitiendo juntos. Practicando juntos con varios estilos de artes marciales ayudados de Sayoko y últimamente con Jeremiah. Estudio juntos de estrategias de vuelo avanzadas aplicadas a la obscena velocidad de sus maquinas.

¿Aclaró lo de "juntos"?

Parecía que se entendían bastante bien, incluso cooperando con Todou y Chiba un par de veces para sus practicas de formaciones conjuntas.

Y Mónica, poco a poco parecía que la hacían de lado.

La batalla de ese día había confirmado lo que había estado pensando por un tiempo. E incluso lo exteriorizó en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

Kallen y Suzaku, ambos estaban en un lugar exclusivo, donde pocos eran capaces de entrar.

Y ella no estaba en la lista de invitados.

Superada en habilidades con frames.

Superada en habilidades de combate.

Superada en orgullo femenino.

Superada en… ¿atención?

Suspiró de nuevo, sin saber que pensar.

Tal vez… en verdad… debió haber le dicho lo mucho que le gustaba en esa ocasión.

- Mónica, ¿estas bien? ¿Te pasa algo? – Preguntó Kallen mientras se paraba a su lado cubriéndose el frente de su cuerpo con una toalla.

La rubia la miró desde abajo, vio su expresión genuina de preocupación, aun sin decidir que pensar.

- No, nada. Estoy bien. – mintió, mientras cabizbaja, se ponía de pié y salía del baño sin haber usado las aguas termales.

* * *

Alguien había tenido la idea de encender una fogata bastante grande. Tal vez alguien de los técnicos que habían ayudado a medir el desempeño de los frames en la batalla.

Un grupo de personas había asado malvaviscos, salchichas y otros elementos en una improvisada celebración que reafirmara los lazos de camaradería, dejando la madera consumirse, aun después de que muchos se fueron de allí.

Solo Cecile Cromy, quien había llegado casi al final con una hielera llena de salchichas aderezadas por ella misma, estaba a esa hora, decepcionada porque nadie quiso probar la salsa de barbacoa espacial de su invención diciendo que tenían cosas que hacer e informes que llenar.

Había quedado sola con Arthur, quien fue el elegido para probar uno de los embutidos rociados con salsa fabricada con curry, ajo, especias, sidra y glaseado de tocino.

El gato huyó corriendo apenas olió la comida.

Cecile, suspiró de decepción, y se quedó a comer su comida. Encontrándola muy sabrosa.

Sin embargo, pasada la media noche se encontraba haciendo algo que a muchos les habría llamado la atención. Tomó una larga rama con un par de hojas verdes y se dedicaba a espantar a las polillas que volaban encima del fuego.

Los insectos alados se acercaban tanto al fuego que sus alas se quemaban en un instante, dejándolas caer al suelo y arrastrarse lastimeramente por la arena.

Pero por más que trataba de alejarlas, más se acercaban al calor de la fogata, cayendo en ella, inmolándose por completo.

- ¿Qué hace Cecile-san? – Preguntó Suzaku, quien apareció casi de la nada.

Cecile estaba usando una Yukata, seguramente prestada por Chiba. La fogata, la yukata y la brisa lo hacían recordar los veranos en Tokio.

Aunque lo que estaba en su mente era algo bastante diferente.

Había disfrutado bastante el combate. Y en verdad se había sentido como una pelea de verdad. Hubo momentos en los que en definitiva estaba preparado para destruir al Guren, ni siquiera se había contenido al luchar, sabiendo que Kallen hacía lo mismo. Un momento de duda, de indecisión entre disparar o no, y ambos habrían perdido la vida.

Algo irónico, siendo que tiraban a matar.

Pero pese a la emoción había cosas que simplemente no podía olvidar.

Las palabras de Bismark ante la tumba de Euphemia 2 semanas atrás lo tenían confundido por la forma en que se lo dijo.

Las fuerzas crecientes de los Black Knights junto al aumento de recursos de la UFN para la preparación a la batalla en Pendragon convertían al ejército negro en una fuerza considerable con muy buenas oportunidades de vencer a Britannia en un asalto frontal, mientras no tuvieran algo grande bajo la manga como el FLEIA.

Mas y mas naves y frames nuevos llegaban de la India conforme eran fabricados. Orochis, Naves de Transporte, incluso destructores para volar en formación con el Ashura y barrer cualquier resistencia a base de Cañones Hadron tipo Thor.

El hecho de tener que luchar contra Nunnally de alguna forma…

Tantas cosas que pensar, podrían ser abrumadoras, especialmente cuando lo único que había deseado era un relajante descanso en un buen hotel, disfrutando de una buena compañía.

Que también tenía que pensar en dicha compañía, en especial por cierta rubia que despertaba cierto interés, al igual que ciertos sentimientos de culpa cuando recordaba cierto emblema de cierta princesa y cierto pasado que compartieron…

A veces, deseaba que la vida fuera más fácil… como luchar contra 3 Bismark llenos de anfetaminas.

Sin embargo, la vista de Cecile, envuelta en esa vistosa yukata estampada de flores, agitando una rama para espantar polillas en la noche, hizo que su mente tuviera más cosas que pensar.

Aunque fueron cosas bastante agradables.

- Trato de mantener a estas polillas alejadas. – Dijo la mujer, exclamando algunos gemidos de frustración al ver como los insectos alados trataban de evadir las ramas, para dejarse alcanzar alegremente por el incinerante calor de las llamas. – Pero por más que trato, no quieren apartarse.

Por alguna razón, Suzaku sabía que esa era la respuesta.

Bajo sus pies, un par de insectos, con las alas chamuscadas avanzaban lastimosamente hacia el calor y la luz del fuego. Aun si sus cuerpos comenzaban a humear al iniciar la combustión.

- No entiendo porque tratan de entrar al fuego, aun sabiendo que se van ha quemar…

Suzaku sabía la respuesta.

Alguien, muy querido se la había dicho, hace mas de 12 años…

* * *

_[Flashback]_

_Sumeragi Keiko, seguida por una criada, salió al amplio jardín de la hacienda Kururugi._

_Muchos la miraron con sorpresa, pues era la primera vez en días que la veían de pié, habiendo estado en cama debido a las consecuencias de su enfermedad._

_Tercera hija de la Familia Sumeragi, producto del matrimonio arreglado de Sumeragi Ayaka y el Marques Brittano Jacques Balagny en uno de las tantas Alianzas matrimoniales tan populares en esa familia._

_Cuando nació, los jefes de familia pensaron que sería la más codiciada de todas sus hijas. Sus enormes ojos verdes, su cabello rubio y el porte elegante que manifestó desde pequeña la destacaron entre sus hermanas, siendo destinada a ser la esposa de alguien muy importante. Tal vez incluso, algún príncipe (o el Mismo Emperador Charles) del floreciente Imperio Britanno en los eventos siguientes al Incidente del Emblema de Sangre._

_Pero nadie deseaba una esposa enferma._

_Desde pequeña fue débil. Enfermando constantemente. Aun si eso, en ocasiones, aumentaba su atractivo añadiendo cierta gravedad a sus ademanes, los Sumeragi y los prospectos al matrimonio deseaban a alguien que diera hijos para perpetuar la familia._

_Algo que Keiko, tal vez, no sería capaz de satisfacer._

_Sin embargo eso no evitó que hubiera hombres que la cortejaran._

_Tal vez por el hecho de portar el nombre Sumeragi._

_O tal vez porque su atractivo superaba al de sus hermanas, incluso mas que su hermana mayor Kotone._

_O el simple hecho que su gentileza cautivaba la atención._

_Un político incipiente, que tomaba fuerza gracias a su política de reforzar el poder de Japón mediante el Sakuradite fue el escogido por la familia para ser su esposo, convencidos que llegaría al poder rápidamente, brindando mas influencia a la familia y obteniendo beneficios mayores que simplemente siendo la "n" esposa de alguien en el extranjero._

_Su nombre, Kururugi Genbu._

_Un agresivo personaje, líder de su partido que competía para el puesto de Primer Ministro en las elecciones. Que pensaba que Japon debería tener mas relevancia en la escena mundial que ser un simple proveedor de Sakuradite._

_Aprovechando las dificultades de la rebelión de nobles de Britannia, las revueltas internas de la Federación China, la inestabilidad de el naciente Euro Universe y las decenas de naciones que trataban de incrementar su mismo poder; la idea no parecía mala._

_Aunque, pese a todo, nunca hubo un matrimonio._

_En un destello de arrogancia, Genbu aceptó a Keiko, pero no como su esposa, ya que al casarse con ella su mismo apellido se habría perdido y jamás permitiría que el nombre Sumeragi eclipsara a su misma familia._

_Keiko, aceptó, con la resignación propia de una mujer comprometida con su deber._

_Y, logro al menos darle un hijo. Llamado Suzaku, en honor a un destacado antepasado de la familia Kururugi de los tiempos del Bakumatsu._

_Aun si al darlo a luz, represento que su vida misma empezaba a extinguirse._

_Sin embargo estaba satisfecha. No solo por cumplir con el deber que desde niña se le había enseñado a tener, sino de tener la posibilidad de ver crecer a su hijo. Verlo jugar con otros niños, verlo entrenar con sus senseis para convertirse en un hombre fuerte, que pudiera seguir sus principios hasta el final._

_Aun su era un pequeño niño todavía, no podía hacer menos que sentirse orgullosa de él._

_Por eso había juntado todas sus fuerzas, para, al menos, pasar una noche de verano en su compañía._

_Le encontró en el inmenso jardín, cerca de la fogata que los criados habían encendido para asar patatas. Aun si hizo un gesto de desagrado al encontrarlo sin supervisión jugando tan cerca del fuego._

_Era tan pequeño, y tan vivaz a la vez. A sus 6 años tenía enloquecidas a sus niñeras puesto que no se quedaba en paz un solo momento. Siempre corriendo, siempre detrás de algo, tratando de mantenerse entretenido al no tener un amigo de su edad. Y comenzando a desarrollar cierta arrogancia, seguramente herencia de su padre._

_- Suzaku-kun, ¿Qué haces tan cerca del fuego? Puede ser peligroso._

_Suzkau la volteó a ver, con temor y preocupación en los ojos. Sostenía una larga rama con unas cuantas hojas y la balanceaba por encima de la fogata y la agitaba constantemente._

_- Okaa-san. Las cigarras. Se están acercando al fuego y se queman. Pero… no puedo hacer que se alejen. – Dijo mientras se ponía de puntillas. Inútilmente, ya que las alas de varias se encendían, se quemaban en un segundo y caían al suelo en medio de una pequeña nube de humo._

_Los insectos, desprovistos de alas ahora, se arrastraban poco a poco hacia las cenizas para irremediablemente morir por el calor._

_Keiko, sonrió al ver los intentos de Suzaku por salvarlas._

_Encontrando una nueva razón para sentirse orgullosa de él._

_- Cigarras tontas.- Dijo enojado al ver como las que se separaban por la rama, volvían a acercarse._

_Sin embargo, unas suaves manos evitaron que continuara con sus intentos. Keiko, con gentileza lo apartó del calor del fuego y se inclinó sentándolo en su regazo._

_- Las cigarras huyen de la oscuridad porque las asusta. Por eso se acercan al fuego, tanto que no les importa quemarse con tal se estar cerca de la luz._

_- Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si saben que se quemarán, aun así…?_

_Keiko trató de responder, pero prefirió callar un momento para reprimir un acceso de tos. El sabor de la sangre llenó su boca antes de poder hablar de nuevo._

_Cambiando lo que iba ha decir._

_- Las cigarras son como las personas. – Dijo. Sonriendo para ocultar el dolor que sentía en su pecho. – Cuando es de noche, cuando tienen miedo, se aferran a la esperanza por pequeña que sea. Se aferran a tener un poco de felicidad. Prefieren acercarse a la luz, aun si resulta doloroso para ellas._

_Suzaku miró a su madre. Era demasiado pequeño para entender la gravedad de su enfermedad, solo sabía que no jugaba con él tan seguido como las madres de sus compañeros de escuela. _

_Eso lo hacía entender un poco sus palabras. Puesto que valoraba y atesoraba los pocos momentos en los que Keiko jugaba con él._

_¿Tal vez a eso se refería?_

_- ¿Sabes?, si yo fuera una cigarra haría lo mismo. Porque todos queremos ser felices, aunque sea un poco. Por eso, Suzaku-kun, pase lo que pase, no olvides eso, e intenta ser feliz. – Con el dedo índice, tocó la punta de su nariz haciendo que su cabeza se moviera un poco hacia atrás._

_Suzaku sonrió, aun tratando de entender sus palabras, pero sabiendo que era algo que su madre le pedía._

_- Claro que si, okaa-san. – Y la abrazó con fuerza._

_

* * *

_

_Fue en año nuevo, cuando entendió la realidad de esas palabras._

_Cuando su madre murió, aprendió a aferrarse al a felicidad que podía tener a la mano._

_Un extraño elogio de su padre._

_Una felicitación por parte de Todou-sensei._

_Un par de amigos extranjeros._

_Los hermosos ojos azules de una princesa._

_[Fin Flashback]

* * *

_

Cecile vio como Suzaku sonreía melancólicamente a la fogata mientras relataba esa conversación. Si lo recordaba, era la primera vez que él hablaba de su familia, y debía reconocer que se sentía un tanto halagada por la confianza. Aun si se sentía un poco triste al saber (gracias a su historial) que su madre falleció cuando el tenia 6 años.

- Son hermosas palabras. – Reconoció. – Después de todo…

- No se, se me antojan un tanto ingenuas. – Interrumpió una voz aguda.

Cecile saltó, no tanto asustada por la voz, sino por las palabras. Podrían interpretarse como un insulto. Y al ver el ceño fruncido de Suzaku, supo que él así lo estaba viendo.

Lloyd Asplund había hecho lo que parecía ser un insulto a la memoria de su madre.

- ¿Disculpa? – Pocas veces, Suzaku le hablaba de tu. Lo que comúnmente indicaba peligro. - ¿Podrías repetir eso…?

Lloyd no se sintió intimidado por el tono serio de su mejor piloto. Tan solo se ajustó los lentes y miró hacia la luna que se alzaba en la noche plagada de estrellas.

- Naturalmente hay la misma cantidad de luz que de oscuridad. Es verdad que existe la noche, pero eso significa que existe el día, ¿verdad? Por muy negra que sea la noche, siempre tendrá fin y el amanecer llegará con el tiempo.

El joven piloto y la científica solo escuchaban atentamente, observándolo detenidamente.

- Si las polillas tienen tanto miedo y desean huir de la oscuridad, deberían resistirla hasta que llegue el día. De esa manera tendrían toda la luz que puedan desear. – Lloyd se quitó las gafas y sacó un pañuelo para limpiarla, sabiendo que su audiencia aún lo escuchaba. – Es bueno buscar la felicidad que se pueda encontrar en tiempos turbulentos, pero personalmente creo que es mejor trabajar en dichos tiempo para asegurar un futuro brillante. Aun si los retazos de felicidad que se encuentren sean solo un recuerdo…

_[Insert Song: [http://www__ .ai t/view /?fid =YWijjyfZO TcuzYGmjH4 C] Before The Dawn – Evanescense]_

Aun si no lo miró directamente, Lloyd supo que Suzaku abría los ojos, como si "algo" se le hubiera ocurrido.

- Nah, tal vez soy muy ambicioso. – Dijo, cubriendo un poco el silencio, juguetonamente poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza. – Porque tener un poco si siempre puedes tener más.

- Lloyd-san. – Dijo Cecile, en un falso tono de regaño, pero internamente admirada por esas palabras.

- Luchar por el futuro… - Dijo Suzaku por lo bajo, sonriendo, sintiendo alivio. Como si un peso se hubiera quitado de sus hombros. Se puso de pié. – Que ingenuas palabras.

- Lo se.

- Pero son interesantes, Lloyd-san. – Agitó una mano en despedida. – Bueno, supongo que… debo hacer algo. Hasta mañana.

Cecile y Lloyd lo miraron retirarse caminando al principio, corriendo después, directo al hotel.

- Sabes, Lloyd. – Tamben era muy raro que Cecile le hablara tan familiarmente. – A veces dices cosas interesantes.

- ¿Ara? Yo todo lo que digo es interesante, Cecile. – Se estiró, casi bostezando. – Ah pero que linda noche, tenía mucho tiempo que no me sentía con tantas energías. ¿Te gustaría caminar un poco?

Cecile sonrió y se acercó, tomándolo del brazo.

- Seria agradable.

* * *

"Necesito tomar…" Se dijo Mónica.

Deprimida por sus pensamientos, se arrepintió de haber salido del baño sin entrar en el agua caliente una sola vez. Al menos eso le ayudaría a reducir la tensión que sentía pero… no tenía muchas ganas de estar en el mismo lugar que Kallen… desnudas.

Al menos por ahora.

Secaba su cabello mientas caminaba por el suelo alfombrado del hotel. Se sentía muy cansada y, como sucedía en esos casos, la educación recibida de Nonnette brotaba. Para combatir la depresión, nada mejor que la compañía de un Jack… sobre todo si se apellidaba Daniels.

Lo que menos esperaba, era encontrarse frente a frente con la razón numero uno de esa depresión.

- Suzaku…

El estaba parado frente a ella, jadeando, como si hubiera corrido mucho para llegar allí.

Con el emblema de Euphemia en la mano derecha.

- Lo lamento. – Empezó, de forma lenta como si le resultara difícil hacer que su boca pronunciara las palabras. – Yo… Euphemia fue para mí como una luz en medio de un mundo de oscuridad. La amé profundamente, y durante todo este tiempo he creído que su recuerdo es algo suficiente para mí. Lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante y luchar para que el futuro que deseamos se convierta en una realidad.

Mónica pasó saliva, al verlo apretar el emblema y mirarlo con algo parecido a la melancolía.

- Pero…

- Pero…- Repitió ella en un susurro.

- No puedo quedarme estancado en el pasado. – Guardó el emblema en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sin dejar de sonreír. – Estamos luchando por el futuro, y creo que es conveniente que yo también me mueva hacia él, por eso…

Su boca estaba seca, no podía hablar… acaso era, era…

- ¿Quieres estar en mi futuro Mónica? Quieres caminar a mi lado hacia lo que estamos dando forma y… bueno… yo… - En ese punto parecía que la voz de Suzaku se perdía por momentos, como si en realidad se le hiciera difícil pronunciar esas 3 palabras. - Lo que quiero decir es…

- Quieres decir que…

- … Mónica… yo te a… - No terminó.

Un pequeño puño con enorme velocidad se estrelló con su quijada, cortando no solo las palabras, sino rompiendo por completo su concentración.

Y no fue todo.

Mónica había puesto no solo cada gramo de fuerza en ese golpe, sino también todo su peso al inclinar súbitamente su cuerpo hacia adelante, balanceándose sobre su pié izquierdo. Apretaba los dientes, los puños, gimió por el esfuerzo.

Suzaku se encontró volando hacia atrás, azotando el trasero en el piso y aun deslizándose por la alfombra hasta chocar con un basurero abollándolo.

Tan sorprendido que no podía sentir dolor, pese a sentir sangre escurrir de su boca.

Un par de pequeños pies enfundados en unas pantuflas asemejando un par de Valkirias de peluche se pararon frente él. Temiendo por mas agresiones físicas, Suzaku se puso de pié de inmediato, casi colocándose en una pose defensiva.

- Ah… Mónica, yo ah... lo… lo lamento... tal vez debí… este…

- ¡BAKA! – Gritó la rubia, casi ensordeciéndolo, provocando que se encogiera un poco. – Semejante tarado.

- Mónica, yo…

Ella levantó su cabeza para mirarlo directamente. Tenía la cara descompuesta en un puchero, un par de pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, como a punto de hacer un berrinche.

- ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo he estado esperando a que me digas eso, idiota? – Empezó a sonreír, de alegría, felicidad, alivio. Antes de arrojarse hacia adelante y besarlo, sorprendiéndolo por segunda vez en menos de 2 minutos.

Su boca era tan suave, aun si tardó un poco en notarlo. Pero una vez que salió de esa sorpresa, se permitió disfrutar el beso, el abrazo. Sentir sus manos acariciar su cuello y estrechar su cintura para acercarla mas y mas. Llenar su olfato de su aroma y la calidez de su persona.

El beso se profundizó, las respiraciones se hicieron mas intensas, las caricias más fuertes. Separaban sus labios, dejaban de juntar sus lenguas con tal de respirar un poco más y seguir con otro asalto.

Hasta que tuvieron que hacer la pregunta mas vieja del manual.

- ¿En tu habitación o en la mía?

- La tuya, esta mas cerca.

- Perfecto.

Después de todo, esa noche de descanso, no salió tan mal después de todo.

* * *

_[T menos 15 días y contando.]_

Zero leyó los informes de reparación del Haunted y el Noroi.

La batalla entre esos dos había sido tan destructiva que prácticamente tuvieron que ser reconstruidos. Afortunadamente el Core Luminous y el Yggdrasil Drive (que representaban prácticamente el 60% del frame) estaban relativamente intactos, por lo que solo necesitaban reparar la armadura, cambiar extremidades y sustituir circuitos quemados.

Aunque decir "solo" era muy impreciso, mas cuando Lakshata, Lloyd, Cecile y las decenas de técnicos y científicos de los equipos de investigación llevaban mas de 3 días sin dormir tratando de poner a las maquinas en línea de nuevo.

Si, había sido algo posiblemente estúpido, si no fuera porque los datos recabados permitieron descubrir 5 fallas mínimas que podrían tener consecuencias letales en batalla en el sistema de vuelo y de interpretación de datos. Servir de base para calibrar los Orochis y los sistemas de apunte de pupila y refinar los servos utilizados en todos los frames.

Gracias a ello, podrían decir que los frames que los Black Knights usarán en la siguiente batalla, no tienen nada que desearle a una máquina de élite de Britannia.

Y esos dos habían mejorado bastante, ayudando a otros a subir de nivel. Los Félix, Julius, Agustus, Caesar Knights, incluido el Shikisen y el Crisom Squad; todos ellos habían mejorado bastante gracias a la dirección de los Knights Of Zero, Todou y el mismo Xingke.

Al menos no sufrirían por pilotos, pero lo que hacía falta era tribulación para las naves.

Sacando cuentas rápidas, se necesitaban al menos 1000 personas para tripular una nave de combate. Entre técnicos, artilleros, pilotos, personal de mantenimiento, etc.

A decir verdad, estaban un poco carentes de ellos. Con la mayoría de los nuevos reclutas apuntándose para ser pilotos principalmente, había muy pocos que se querían conformar con ser simples operarios.

Eso si contar que se enfrentarían a personal experimentado en materias de operación, disciplina y estrategias… había cosas que ni el todopoderoso Zero podía lograr.

Porque, ni con un buen discurso, era capaz de transmitir capacidad y experiencia a personal inexperto… aunque si usara el Geass, los obligaría a cumplir sus ordenes al máximo de sus capacidades… que no serían muchas después de todo… eso sin contar que tenía prohibido usar su Geass de esa forma…

- Zero-sama. – Sonó su intercomunicador.

- Aquí Zero.

- Habla Katsu, del Campo. Er… creo que sería conveniente que viniera. Los prisioneros desean hablar con usted.

"¿Los prisioneros?"

* * *

General Terry Abrahams. Condecorado oficial de más de 15 operaciones bajo el mando de Bismark, Nonnette, el mismo Charles y Schneizel.

Había estado a cargo de uno de los destructores escolta del Odin, separado a la tercera oleada que sucumbió a la emboscada con los submarinos de Ougi Kaname y una lluvia cruzada de misiles de radiación.

Fue afortunado, el y su tripulación pudieron despegar el puente antes de que los Hadron de los submarinos los perforaran, flotando a la deriva en el mar y atestiguando el increíble uso del FLEIA para atacar una población enteramente civil.

Convenció a muchos que se rindieran incondicionalmente ante los Black Knights, aceptando su papel como prisionero y evitando motines.

Se había ganado el respeto de sus captores, llegando a colaborar con ellos para mantener el orden en el área donde estaban confinados.

¿Por qué? Era la pregunta que cruzaba las mentes de aquellos que los vigilaban. Para ser más de 150, solían comportarse como presos modelos, influenciados evidentemente por Terry.

Zero tenia curiosidad por saber el porque.

Abrahams, había solicitado una reunión en privado para hablar de algo importante. Relacionado o no con su captura, sin duda sería algo interesante de ver, mas por haber pasado mas de 2 meses y medio antes de solicitar esa audiencia.

Pero hasta el frío Lelouch, no pudo menos que sorprenderse al escuchar la petición del General.

- ¿Que quieren… unirse a nosotros? - Si, aunque suena estúpido repetir algo que apenas se acaba de decir, las circunstancias lo perdonaban.

- Hay muchas cosas que no nos parecen de las acciones de Schneizel. Es algo que hemos comentado mucho en estas semanas. Odysseus-sama nunca debió ser emperador. No solo porque no estaba preparado para eso, sino que nunca lo deseó… mas Schneizel lo obligó a aceptar. Queda bastante claro que solo lo usó para aumentar su crédito después de la derrota al ataque de esta Isla.

Abrahams, a diferencia de muchos otros fanáticos, no era de aquellos militares que tendían a despreciar a sus enemigos. Al contrario reconocía el valor, destreza y sabía que en un combate no debería existir odio entre ambas partes. Era tan solo un enfrentamiento de deberes.

- El Uso sin aviso del FLEIA, el ataque de misiles al inicio de la batalla para atacar personal no combatiente es un ejemplo de lo fácil que fue manipular a Odyseuss-sama y, más aun, el dejarlo solo sin asesoría en el campo de batalla…

- Aunque entiendo eso, General, a decir verdad no me parece una razón muy fuerte como para un cambio de leantad. – Dijo Zero, cruzando las manos frente a si y recargando la espalda en el sofá.

Nunca se era demasiado cuidadoso… mas si no podía usar su Geass tan libremente como en otros tiempos.

- Se plenamente que suena… ilógico. En especial al estar tan cerca de la fecha acordada para la batalla entre su Alteza Schneizel y usted… pero no es lo único que hemos pensado al respecto.

Zero esperó a que siguiera hablando.

- "Damocles", apuesto que ha escuchado hablar de él.

Fue algo bueno que Lelouch usara la mascara. Al menos pudo ocultar la sorpresa y la… ¿expectación?... que le asaltaron al escuchar esa palabra.

Cada que tenía un tiempo libre trataba de hackear las computadoras Britannas (a veces con éxito, pero resultando en información inútil) para obtener mas información de eso que Schneizel estaba planeando. Lloyd y Cécile, habían dado toda la información que poseían resultando incompleta. Seguían sin saber que era el Damocles. Si un sistema de defensa para Pendragon, una versión mejorada del FLEIA (lo cual sería muy acorde con el nombre, como una espada suspendida amenazadoramente sobre la cabeza del mundo), una súper nave… aunque para que diablos querría Schneizel una nave de mas de 3 Km de altura, no tenía sentido. Pudiéndose fabricar toda una flota de naves protegidas por un escudo general o algo así.

Y ahora, saber más acerca de ese Damocles…

- Se algo de ello. Supongo que es algo que Schneizel piensa usar en la próxima batalla.

- Su Alteza mantienen un absoluto secretismo al respecto. Ni siquiera Yo como General de la flota 163th del Pacifico y otros con mas rango que yo saben exactamente que es. Pero… Esta consumiendo una gran cantidad de recursos del Imperio. Mi hermano es uno de los ejecutivos del tesoro y, la cantidad de dinero que se esta destinando a la Base de Texas es abrumadora. Mucho mas de lo que el País puede pagar por si mismo. No saben exactamente como o de donde esta obteniendo Schneizel el financiamiento, pero, con semejantes gastos…

- Aun si gana la guerra, sumirá al Imperio en una gran Crisis Económica,

- La mayoría de la aristocracia apoya la postura de Schneizel. ¿Qué importa para ellos una crisis, si gracias a los beneficio de impuestos pueden mantener su fortuna y nivel de vida durante mucho tiempo. Al final es la gente la que terminará sufriendo, aun cuando la victoria sea "suya".

Lelouch sonrió internamente al escuchar esas palabras. Sabía que Mónica pensaba de esa manera (una de las razones fundamentales para trabajar con él era el beneficio de la gente común, después de todo) y encontrar a otro que compartía esa meta… era refrescante.

Después de todo, no era como si Britannia en si fuera la mala de la película…

- En si, su petición de trabajar con los Black Knights es para evitar el sufrimiento de la gente común…

-Se que suena ilógico. Unirse al enemigo para provocar un bien a nuestra nación… pero es algo que hemos estado hablando últimamente. Preferimos ser considerados traidores, si eso da una mejor posibilidad de conseguir el beneficio de los demás. Después de todo, tenemos familia, seres queridos en quienes pensar.

- ¿Han platicado?

- Hemos tenido mucho tiempo de pensar, estando prisioneros. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lelouch lo pensó. Si, era bastante conveniente. Justo cuando pensaba en contar con personal cualificado para operar las nuevas naves de combate.

Si lo que decían era verdad, sería una gran ayuda. Claro, quedaba ver como reaccionaría la UFN y la plana mayor de los BK… Y si todo era un plan elaborado para obtener una posición ventajosa para un sabotaje. ¿Luchar contra sus camaradas de armas?

Deseó no usar la mascara, al menos podía hacer el ademán de beber café y tener mas tiempo de pensar. Pero tenía una identidad que mantener (¿Qué diría Abrahams si supiera que el aclamado enemigo de Britannia no era mas que un chico de 18.. er… 19 años…) y mas importante, olvidó ponerse los contactos al salir por lo que su gess…

Su Geass…

- Abrahams, quisiera hablar con su gente. Hay algo que… deseo preguntarles.

* * *

Si que eran bastantes. 164 para ser exactos. Técnicos de mantenimiento, artilleros, oficiales de radar, comunicaciones y un largo etcétera. Hasta un par de conserjes y un cocinero.

Y todos estaban esperando para verlo.

Y Lelouch particularmente, tenia ganas de verlos a todos.

A los ojos.

- A todos ustedes les pido… - Había tantas cosas que podía ordenar. Desde lealtad absoluta, obediencia ciega eterna… tantas.

Abrió la placa de su máscara, permitiendo que la luz del Geass se impregnara en los ojos de su audiencia. Las mentes de los soldados se hicieron maleables, listas para recibir las ordenes que se marcarían como con hierro candente en ellas.

- Abrahams me ha dicho la resolución que ustedes tomaron… y pienso usar mi influencia para admitirlos en la armada de los Black Knights. Tal vez bajo mi mando. Necesito personal entrenado y capacitado para la próxima batalla, pero… quiero saber si alguno de ustedes planea traicionarme llegando el momento. Quiero saber si alguno ha tenido la intención de aprovechar la más minima oportunidad para destruirme. Si alguien solo está usando esta "resolución" a su favor. Si es así, le pediré que se retire y nunca vuelva a solicitar nada de mi parte.

Desde las ordenes dadas a casi mas mitad de la flota de la costa Oeste, nunca había sido tan largo y específico con sus instrucciones. Pero, si bien no podía obligarlos a jurarles lealtad, al menos se permitiría saber si sus intenciones eran o no sinceras.

Le ahorraba el largo y complicado procedimiento de entrevistarlos e interrogarlos uno a uno.

Solo esperaba que Xingke, Ougi o los otros no se enojaran cuando les dijera…

Pero, tal vez no tenía que preocuparse tanto.

Nadie, ni uno solo de los 165 sentados en el pequeño salón, se puso de pié.

* * *

_[T menos 12 días y contando]_

Chiba se sentía como una adolescente de nuevo.

Después de días y días de esperar, al fin lo había conseguido.

Por alguna razón al despertar en ese día, pensó que estaba de nuevo en la prepa, cuando Kyouya-kun (el chico más guapo de la clase) la había invitado a asistir al festival.

_Su madre había estado tan orgullosa. Sacó el viejo kimono de la abuela, aquel que había permanecido en el desván por años compitiendo contra las polillas, para lavarlo con toda ceremonia y lo pudiera usar. Incluso su padre le había advertido numerosas veces que tuviera cuidado ya que los chicos en esos días (mas si eran pubertos adolescentes, aunque fuera una redundancia) solo deseaban una cosa de las chicas y era…_

_Bueno, Chiba a esas alturas ya había recibido "La Charla" y no esperaba recibirla de nuevo (y de la boca de su padre), pero afortunadamente su madre la salvó para darle cosas importantes._

_Puso una cinta a su cabello desordenado (por mas que lo peinara siempre le quedaba horrible), maquilló sus mejillas para disminuir sus notorias pecas (y vaya si que era pecosa), cambió sus gafas por una montura mas pequeña (llevaban ahorrando por meses para poder corregir su profunda miopía con una buena cirugía) y volvió a ajustar las ataduras del obi de su cintura (había estado a dieta durante meses pero nunca pudo bajar sus 15 kilos de sobrepeso)._

_Cuando estuvo satisfecha, su madre le tomó una foto para conmemorar y le dio un pequeño bolso complementario con algo que le podría servir si el caso se daba._

_Con una sonrisa la condujo a la puerta y le deseó buena suerte mientras su padre lloraba por como había crecido su pequeña._

_El porque el pequeño bolso de su madre tenía un par de preservativos escapó un poco a su entendimiento. ¿Qué estaba esperando que pasara en esa noche?_

_Sin embargo, pese al nerviosismo no dejó de correr hasta llegar a la plaza principal del pueblo. En medio de los puestos. En medio de la música. En medio de la actividad._

_Sonreía sin evitarlo. ¡Kyouya-kun la había invitado a salir! ¡A ella!_

Chiba dejó de pensar en ese recuerdo cuando casi atropella a una anciana que cargaba bolsas en el centro comercial.

Debía calmarse.

Era verdad, Todou y ella habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos durante las practicas con Mónica y Suzaku (recientemente con Kallen también) para refinar su trabajo en equipo. Las pruebas de los Frames gemelos Zangetsu Kai fueron exitosas asombrándolos a ambos con su capacidad.

Pero aun había cosas que no se habían podido arreglar. O explicar.

O más precisamente, cosas que ella no tenia el valor de preguntar.

La imagen de Todou entrando a una joyería con Kallen por ejemplo. La forma tan cercana con la que conversaban en ocasiones. Como el sonreía mas a menudo cuando estaba con ella.

Mas de una vez había tratado de preguntarle mientras estaban en las prácticas, pero las palabras nunca habían salido de su boca. Vaya si que Asahina le hacía falta, al menos por apoyo moral en esos casos.

Kaguya, Villeta, incluso Xiangling solo empeoraban las cosas sugiriéndole que simplemente se le arrojar en brazos y "rompiera sus pantalones" (esa había sido C.C.) o… mejor se restringía de recordar lo que Kaguya sugirió por lo… er… grafico que fue.

No volvió asistir a otra pijamada organizada por la pequeña política.

Después de disculparse, ayudar a la anciana a recoger sus cosas y usar su rango para ordenarle a un cabo fuera de servicio que pasaba por allí a ayudarle, siguió su camino.

Todou-san la había citado.

A ella.

Bueno, tal vez "tomar un café" no era la actividad más romántica, pero para los estándares de Todou que lo más que la había invitado antes era una comida hecha de provisiones militares era un avance.

A ella.

Una vez mas recordó esas mariposas en le estomago. Volvió a ser esa chica de prepa en su primera cita, con el chico más guapo de su clase. Esa ansiedad tan placentera, ese latido rápido del corazón.

Cuando llegó al lugar indicado, y vio a Todou-san sentado en una mesa con Kallen en otra silla, platicando, bromeando, sonriendo; recordó aquello que tardó años en reprimir.

_Estaba aun esperando en la plaza. Aun sonreía. Su corazón aún latía con fuerza. Cada rostro que miraba, parecía que era el de él. Acercándosele, sonriéndole._

_Hasta que vio que en verdad se acercaba a ella._

_Acompañado por otra chica. La más linda de la clase._

_No dijo nada, solamente la miró, y se burló desde lejos. Un par de chicos de su clase también se aparecieron, riéndose, burlándose también._

_Nagisa Chiba, solo se retiró de allí. Corriendo y llorando._

* * *

Chiba Nagisa, solo se retiró de allí. Corriendo y llorando.

Por supuesto no era lo que Todou esperaba.

Hizo el ademán de seguirla, pero la verdad debía admitir que no sabía que hacer o decir.

No era lo que estaba esperando.

Kallen en cambio, teniendo su propia experiencia en lo que respecta perseguir a alguien inútilmente, sonrió. Se puso de pié y aprovechó el poder que le da su rango como Knight Of Zero para empujar a Todou con fuerza por la espalda (fue mas una patada en el trasero…), provocando que casi se cayera de bruces.

- ¿Qué espera Todou-san? Vaya por ella. – Dijo.

Todou, por alguna razón se sintió de 15 años otra vez, recibiendo el consejo de la clásica amiga de la infancia que todo japonés tiene, y sonrió.

- Y no se le olvide dárselo. – Gritó Kallen arrojándole un objeto al apresurado Todou que usaba toda la fuerza de sus piernas para darle alcance a la mujer que había escapado corriendo.

Kallen suspiró, cruzó los brazos y dijo:

- Porque todos los hombres deben ser tan bobos.

Pero no dejó de sonreír.

* * *

"¿Cómo llegue a esta situación?" Se preguntó Todou.

Miraba con atención el líquido negro de su café, como si el ver el vapor ascender en remolinos le diera una pista de lo que debía decir a continuación.

Si, logró alcanzar a Chiba. Pero no esperó que se diera vuelta y lo golpeara débilmente reclamándole ser un pedófilo, pervertido, patán, desgraciado; y su favorita "podría ser su hija", sin abandonar el "-san" en cada declaración.

Logró convencerla de sentarse y hablar, llegando al café más cercano. Si bien no era la maravilla como en el que la había citado, tenía una buena vista de la avenida principal.

Por lo comentado y sus reacciones, ella pensaba que él se estaba viendo con Kallen.

Y por lo visto también tenía un ligero complejo de inferioridad, demostrado cuando comenzó a alabar sus cualidades como buen piloto, más hábil, más joven, mas hermosa, etc.

Sería fácil explicar la situación.

Bueno, tácticamente era fácil. Estratégicamente era lo mejor, pero prácticamente tenía sus dificultades. Como el hecho que Todou Koshirou tenía casi 20 años sin habérsele declarado a nadie en su vida.

Pero Chiba merecía una respuesta. La ansiaba.

- Llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos, ¿verdad? Tal vez desde que Katase nos reclutó para el Frente de Liberación Japonesa. Y pese a que nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, nunca hemos hablado de temas personales o de nuestras vidas… Aun si nunca me has platicado tu pasado, me es fácil deducirlo por el expediente que me fue dado cuando el Shikisen se fundó. La operación en tus ojos. El campamento especial. Tu entrada al ejército al terminar la preparatoria y como te destacaste durante la invasión de Britannia pese a tener menos de 3 meses de entrenamiento. Creo que es justo que conozcas algo de mi vida.

Si bien no era lo que Chiba esperaba, no podía negar que le intrigaba. Todou siempre fue famoso por su hermetismo, aun dentro de su círculo de confianza. Simplemente esperó a que siguiera hablando.

- Te sorprendería saber que me casé a los 16 años. Tenía una novia en la preparatoria y quedó embarazada. Mi padre me ordenó que la dejara, porque no permitiría que un hijo bastardo entrara a la familia Todou, mucho menos cuando interferiría con el compromiso que ya estaba arreglado con una de las hijas de los Sumeragi.

"Por supuesto no accedí.

"Amaba a Manami. No estaba arrepentido por lo que hicimos, aunque tal vez no fue el momento adecuado, pero no pensaba dejarla. Así que me echaron de la casa y me destituyeron como heredero de la Familia Todou. Por lo que pase de vivir en una hacienda a un pequeño cuarto y trabajando medio tiempo para poder comer.

"Pero éramos felices.

"Hikari nació meses después. Y debo reconocer que mas de una vez estuve tentado a correr y esconderme al sentirme abrumado por la responsabilidad. A no saber que comeríamos al día siguiente, o tan siquiera si podía pedir otro adelanto del sueldo como lavaplatos para comprar leche para la bebé… el simple hecho de ver la sonrisa de Manami y Hikari era suficiente como para seguir esforzándome.

"Habría querido entrar a alguna universidad, pero eso era imposible. En ese momento el ejercito estaba reclutando y creí que sería una forma mas rápida de conseguir trabajo que seguir estancado en trabajos tan mal pagados. Así que me enlisté apenas terminé la escuela. Manami no estuvo muy de acuerdo pero no por eso dejó de apoyarme.

"Sorprendentemente tuve talento y al poco tiempo fui Sargento. Con ello me permitieron mover a mi familia a una mejor residencia a las afueras de Tokio. Poco a poco me estaba haciendo un nombre propio como Todou Koshirou.

"Manami era todo lo que se podía esperar de una esposa. Trabajadora, responsable. Cuidaba a nuestra hija con habilidad pese a su juventud. Era a veces testaruda, discutíamos en muchas ocasiones por tonterías, pero siempre terminábamos con un beso y más enamorados el uno del otro que antes. Hikari, bueno, sacó todas esas cualidades de su madre y más.

"Testaruda, independiente, voluntariosa. Pero delicada y tan frágil el ocasiones.

"Quisiera decir que como soldado mi país era primero… pero la verdad en ese momento mi familia era lo primero de mis prioridades.

Se detuvo para sorber un poco de café.

- Se que has de estar sorprendida. – Dijo al ver la mirada de Chiba.- No soy de los que suelen hablar de su vida personal. De hecho cuando servía bajo el mando de Genbu mantuve a mi familia separado de mi trabajo, por lo que muy pocos sabían de ella. Tal vez fue ese mi error.

Su expresión cambió casi por completo. Como recordando algo doloroso y odiado a la vez.

- Cuando Britannia atacó, mucha de la población civil fue colocada en campos lejos de la ciudad. Previsión ordenada por el Primer Ministro. Lamentablemente sabes que fue lo que pasó, ¿verdad?

- Si. Britannia "confundió" esos campos de refugiados con bases militares y las atacó al iniciar su invasión a Tokio. Las pérdidas entre civiles fue inimaginable. – Dijo Chiba. De hecho, ella había iniciado su servicio cuando la mandaron con varios otros reclutas para tratar de rescatar a los sobrevivientes. El encontrar a Kyouya entre las bajas fue algo que jamás olvidará.

- Como dije, mantuve a mi familia separada del trabajo. De no haberlo hecho, tal vez se hubiera refugiado en alguna verdadera base y…

No tuvo que terminar la frase. Ella lo entendió bastante bien.

Y era verdad, el Todou-san que conocía era alguien que estaba totalmente dedicado a su país. Sin vida personal. Sin lazos afectivos. Sin amigos.

Solo existía el deber.

Podría decirse que para ella fue como enamorarse de su maestro de prepa. (No su "verdadero" maestro… maldito viejillo rabo verde. Happosai no baka!) Pero no dejaba de ser algo platónico. Aun si ese sentimiento platónico fue creciendo con el paso del tiempo.

La historia que acababa de contar le daba la razón por la cual Todou-san había sido tan frío apenas la conoció. Reservado, aun dentro del circulo del Shikisen.

Aunque eso… bueno hizo que lo respetaran mucho más que si se comportara como un camarada alegre.

Pero no explicaba su comportamiento actual… momento, ¿dijo que había tenido una hija?

"_Testaruda, independiente, voluntariosa. Pero delicada y tan frágil el ocasiones."_

Se arriesgó.

- Entonces… Kallen…

Sonrió.

- Cuando la conocí, fue como ver a mi hija de nuevo. Su independencia. Su determinación a conseguir su objetivo. Su fortaleza. Incluso llegue a pensar que mi propia hija habría sido tan talentosa como ella, pero eso es algo vanidoso de mi parte.

Volvió a tomar un poco de café, aun si la taza ya estaba fría.

- Sin embargo al verla de nuevo después de la Black Rebelión, no pude evitar preocuparme. Toda su vida y motivos se habían centrado en una sola cosa, y eso era Zero. Lo puedes llamar instinto paternal, pero así como un padre sabe que su hija esta enamorada del tipo equivocado, sabía lo que iba a pasar al final. Pero afortunadamente, o desafortunadamente, vinieron los sucesos a la batalla y el distanciamiento de Zero con ella. Y has podido ver tu misma la evolución que ha tenido. Que puedo decir… no puedo evitar sentirme orgulloso de ella.

Por primera vez, Chiba se sintió aliviada en mucho tiempo. Y como una tonta además. Tanto tiempo sintiendo celos de ella, que no era para Todou más que una hija, o al menos alguien que necesitaba una figura paterna. Como una vieja y clásica comedia romántica en donde la protagonista se encuentra engañada solo por las apariencias y al final… al final…

El pensamiento pasó por su mente tan rápido, que casi deja caer la taza que tenía en las manos.

No había "sido como" una tonta. Había sido una "completa" tonta.

En especial cuando recordó todas las reclamaciones con que asaltó a Todou momentos antes cuando le dio alcance. Revelando que tenía un interés romántico por el aparentemente no correspondido… lo que dificultaba mucho las cosas.

Demasiado.

- Todou-san, yo… lo que dije antes… este…

- He sido un tonto mucho tiempo. Asahina siempre me lo decía. Quedarme en el pasado sin ver lo que tenía en el presente. – Eso hizo que ella cerrara su boca, en un silencio aún mas asombrado. – Ignorar lo que había enfrente de mí.

Sacó algo de su bolsillo, aun si lo mantuvo oculto entre sus manos.

- Ah… no soy bueno en estas cosas… es el problema de haber vivido enteramente como militar los últimos años pero…

Abrió las manos revelando una pequeña cajita negra, con el emblema de cierta joyería grabada en su tapa. El corazón de Chiba se brincó un latido.

- Dicen que es de mala suerte hacer esto antes de una batalla colosal en donde la vida se juega a cada momento, pero prefiero arriesgarme que a arrepentirme. Mi vida ya ha estado estancada durante mucho tiempo. – La miró a los ojos.- Te agradezco por el tiempo que has estado a mi lado. Has cuidado mi espalda todos estos años, ayudado en mis objetivos y con una lealtad incuestionable. Por eso gracias, pero…

Pasó saliva. (Y no solo él)

- Ya no quiero que eso siga así. No quiero una subordinada a mis órdenes. Lo que deseo, lo que quiero es que seas una compañera para mi. Claro, solo si lo deseas.

Abrió la caja. Arrodillándose como la tradición indicaba.

Fuera del café, muchos transeúntes se detuvieron. No era muy común que alguien se propusiera en esos días. Eso sin contar la curiosidad y la incertidumbre de cual será la respuesta de la chica.

El anillo era precioso. Un fino trabajo de joyería. Un diamante sin ser pretencioso en medio de una flor de Sakura de oro.

- Espero que te guste… soy malo con estas cosas así que Kallen tuvo que ayudarme a escogerlo.

Chiba sonrió. Otra cosa mas que se explicaba casi sin querer.

Feliz era una palabra incierta para lo que sentía en ese momento.

¿Acaso este autor tiene que decir cual fue su respuesta?

* * *

_T menos 10 días y contando._

El comedor del Ashura estaba solo, excepto por una persona.

Eso hizo que a Lelouch le llamara la atención y bastante.

Las prácticas habían terminado. De hecho ese sábado era un día obligatorio de asueto. Con tan poco tiempo cerca de la batalla, no era para nada saludable seguirse presionando constantemente.

Sin embargo parecía que había alguien que osaba desobedecer sus órdenes.

Kallen Kouzuki estaba en el comedor, usando su traje de piloto, tomando un ligero desayuno mientras revisaba reportes de desempeño y actualizaciones, con una sonrisa.

- Creí que este día era de descanso.

- ¿Eh? Hola, Lelouch. Lo se, solo es que no tengo nada que hacer. – Dijo, sonriendo como niña atrapada con la mano en el frasco de galletas.

Desde la lucha de prueba y la breve estadía en el hotel, las cosas entre Suzaku y Mónica parecieron florecer. Incluso se comportaban como una pareja, aun si nunca comunicaron que eran novios, las cosas eran mas que evidentes.

Y eso les daba gusto. Al menos se acabaron esos episodios de celos, o medias indirectas. Particularmente Lelouch, al fin sintió su vida segura cuando Mónica ayudó a entrenarlo en Jujitsu sin las miradas vigilantes de Suzaku.

Todou y Chiba, su compromiso ya era del conocimiento publico su, aun si muchos dijeron un "ya era tiempo". Incluso el Shikisen se tomó el tiempo de avergonzarlos un poco la practica siguiente, divirtiéndose a lo lindo a sus costillas haciendo que el valeroso General se sonrojara… antes claro, de ordenarles irse a trabajar so pena de confinamiento en solitario o limpiar la cloacas de Horai.

Orange… er… Jeremiah (aun después de tanto tiempo, la vena en la frente de Orange-kun se seguía hinchando ante ese nombre) y Sayoko también habían sido muy cercanos desde el rescate, no molestándose en confirmar o negar ningún rumor. Mostrando mucho más madurez que la bola de pubertos en los KoZ (Todou incluido) y C.C. (Aunque C.C. era una KoZ también, merecía mencionarse aparte por su legendaria edad)

- Y supongo que no hay nadie en la base.

- No, todos se fueron. Por lo visto hay un festival en Horai, así que la mayoría se fueron para allá. – Terminó su desayuno para ponerse de pie.

- ¿Y tu? – Preguntó, señalando su traje y la tabla de datos.

- Bueno, como no tengo nada que hacer, pensaba pasar un rato en los simuladores. Hay un par de cosas que se me ocurrieron que quiero probar. – Se encogió de hombros.

- Te repito que hoy es de descanso. Si trabajas tanto solo quedarás exhausta y no lucharas plenamente en la batalla.

- Tal vez… pero dudo que alguien como Gino se quede de brazos cruzados. Si voy a pelear contra el y usa un Frame de novena generación como pensamos… necesito ser mejor de lo que soy ahora. – Fue seria en sus palabras.

Aun si era algo raro, considerando que tanto Kallen como Suzkau habían traspasado los limites de un "as", convirtiéndose poco a poco en leyendas dentro del ejercito… y aún no peleaban realmente.

- En ese caso no me dejas otra opción Kallen… - Lelouch hizo el ademán de quitarse los contactos, aun si no lo hizo, y habló como cuando usaba la máscara de Zero. – Lelouch Vi Britannia te ordena, acompáñame esta tarde, a dar un paseo por Horai.

- ¿Disculpa? – Dijo Kallen, confundida por la orden. Por un breve momento esperó sentir la presión en su cabeza que indicaba cuando el Geass entraba por sus ojos y modificaba su voluntad. Sin embargo recordó que ese poder no se podía usar dos veces en la misma persona sin haber sido "cancelado" cosa que Orange-kun se abstenía bien de hacer… aunque ahora ya no poseyera esa habilidad.

- Oh, creo que olvidé quitarme los contactos... pero la orden persiste. Quiero que des un paseo conmigo por Horai. No puedo permitir que uno de mis mejores pilotos colapse por cansancio si puedo evitarlo.

- Bueno, no… no es necesario, veras… - "Un momento Kallen. ¿Te estas poniendo nerviosa?" Pensó casi regañándose mentalmente.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga una orden escrita? – Preguntó mordazmente Lelouch, sonriendo como el sabía hacerlo. Una mezcla de insolencia y burla ante alguien que sabía no tenía opciones.

- Pero C.C. …

- C.C. está muy cansada por calibrar su sincro con el Anubis y no despertará hasta la noche, así que no tenemos impedimentos. – Si, por alguna forma Lelouch sintió que estaban de nuevo en Ashford, donde le encantaba molestarla con indirectas sobre su vida doble. – No te preocupes, no creo que se ponga celosa.

- ¿Celosa?

- Puedes estar contenta de que serías mía toda esta tarde.

- ¿Tuya?

- Entiendes. Es una orden.

- Pero… pero.

[Insert Song: [url= http: //www .aimini .net/vi ew/?fid=7OBn IWL9o0qd4E Fziqfy] Stories - Hitomi Kuroishi[/url]]

- Te espero en la entrada del muelle en una hora, me enojare mucho si no te presentas…

- Pero… pero…

Kallen se encontró sola en el comedor, aun sin creerlo.

* * *

Tenía tanto tiempo de no ir al cine. (Aun si la película era una critica a la sociedad autoritarista Britanna de hace 20 años. Era popular por su parecido con la época actual. E incluso tenía su héroe enmascarado llamado "V".

Disfrutó la película, aun si no podía evitar reír ante varias similitudes entre el protagonista (el jamás usaría la Overtura 1812 de Chaikovski e sus operaciones) con la excepción de que luchaba mejor que Suzaku con anfetaminas.

Kallen la disfrutó también, a ratos encantada con la protagonista y su evolución como personaje. Aunque le desagradó que le cortaran el cabello.

Al salir del cine, pasaron a comer algo. Suzaku y Mónica los saludaron desde lejos mientras salían de una tienda especializada de figuras de acción con una larga pila de cajas con mechas para armar. Se preguntaron cuanto se habían gastado en ese modelo de White Base, junto con el Zazabi y la tercera versión del Dis Astraganant de SRWOA Special Edition. La pizza fue rápidamente descartada, optando por algo más común como un par de hamburguesas con papas, consumidas mientras recordaban las fiestas de Milly en Ashford, recordando lo lindo que Lelouch se veía en un vestido.

No que a el le agradara la idea.

Una caminata por el parque para que la comida hiciera digestión reveló a un Todou-san y Chiba-san teniendo un picnic a la sombra de un gran árbol… siendo monitoreados de cerca por el morboso Shikisen. No pudieron hacer menos que reír ante la vista de un Furioso General aventarles pedazos de pan a sus valientes subordinados mientras Chiba trataba de tranquilizarlo tomándolo del brazo.

En otra banca cerca de la fuente, Villeta agitaba acalorada un abanico para refrescarse en lo que Ougi corría para mantenerla surtida de helados de distintos sabores y combatir el calor que sorpresivamente atacaba en febrero. Juraba a cada rato que: "Tu hija tiene antojo de…" y seguía con una larga lista de cosas que parecían sacadas de las pesadillas culinarias mas funestas de Cecile.

Fue gracioso verlo tropezar, levantarse y seguir corriendo para no llegar tarde y comprar esos tallarines con canela, chocolate y puerco adobado.

Saliendo del parque decidieron ir al festival. El día lentamente moría mientras el atardecer cubría el cielo de tonos rosados.

Y Kallen lo disfrutaba.

Bastante.

Por un momento, por un breve instante quiso suponer algo que se había prohibido imaginar hacia tiempo.

Que era una cita.

Si la guerra no estuviera tan cerca.

Si sus caminos no se hubieran separado hace tanto tiempo.

Si el no tuviera ya a alguien que lo esperaba.

Por un momento no dejó de pensar en el "Que tal si…"

Y le dolió hacerlo.

* * *

El mirador seguía sorpresivamente solo, aun pese ha que un animado festival se organizaba debajo de allí.

En enorme espectacular aun seguía declarando que Zero te necesitaba. Las moles del Ikaruga y el Ashura quedaban a la delantera de las numerosas decenas de nuevas naves de combate que seguían siendo puestas a punto por un ejército de técnicos y cargadas de los nuevos Orochis.

Pero la batalla, al menos en ese día, parecía tan lejana…´

Lelouch se estiró, visiblemente disfrutando de la comida consumida en el festival.

Aun si Kallen era la que cargaba los premios obtenidos en el tiro al blanco, los aros, las pelotas y otros mas en los que aplastó humillantemente a su acompañante.

- Entiendo el porque te gusta este lugar. La vista es impresionante. – Lelouch aclaró. – Aunque ese letrero es un poco vistoso…

- El legado de Diethard supongo. – contestó ella haciendo que ambos rieran. - ¿Sabes? Creo que debo agradecerte. En verdad me divertí el día de hoy.

(Ah, si este autor recibiera un dólar por cada vez que una chica anime dice esas palabras después de una cita… jee…)

- No fue una cita tan mala verdad. – La verdad, la intención de Lelouch no había sido más que una broma… pero el silencio de Kallen le llamó la atención. Y mentalmente se pateó el trasero por haberlo dicho.

No supo que decir después.

- Te dije que este lugar era espacial para mi, ¿verdad? Hay una razón muy especial para esto. Aquí fue, donde supe realmente porque es que luchaba.

"Siempre traté de convencerme que quería vengar a mi Oiin-chan. Después, que deseaba un mejor Japón para mi madre cuando se rehabilitara. Después su independencia. Pero… cada vez mis objetivos se fueron perdiendo en algo mucho más egoísta. – Recargó las manos en el barandal y lo apretó. – Y ese eras tú.

"Tonto, ¿no?... Después de sentirme traicionada cuando supe que eras quien usaba la mascara de Zero. Después de ver el tiempo que compartías con C.C. Después de ver como estaba dispuesto a entregarte al olvido del refrían. Aceptar que solo había sido un peón para ti. Pero cada vez que eso pasaba, hacías algo que… simplemente provocaba que te admirara más. Ganar en Babel. Escucharte desesperado que esperara por ti. Vencer a Suzaku con otro "milagro" en la bahía. Salvarnos en Tokio del exterminio de Schneizel.

"Pero, tu sabes que pasó. Tu rechazo tan… profundo, constante. Debería decir que humillante en muchas ocasiones. Pero eso me llevó a pensar detenidamente en mis motivos y darme cuenta de lo tonta que había sido durante todo este tiempo enfocada solamente en ti y en lo que creí que representabas.

- Y ¿Qué fue? – Preguntó Lelouch, después que el silencio se extendió un par de segundos. Kallen tenía una extraña sonrisa en su cara. Como si fuera una mezcla de nostalgia, seguida de algo parecido a dicha.

- Mientras estaba aquí, sintiéndome miserable conmigo misma, un niño me recordó lo que era más importante.

"_Los Black Knights nos protegen."_

"La gente que está allí abajo, aquellos que confiaron en nosotros para dejar su tierra natal y lograr vivir en libertad. Ellos dependen de nosotros para defenderlos. Para ser protegidos. Esta Isla, es nuestra prueba de que el futuro puede ser mejor, aun en medio de una guerra o de amenazas como las que tenemos hoy. Ese es nuestro deber. Ese es mi deber. Ya no puedo seguir atada a sentimientos egoístas o infantiles como un amor platónico, ni siquiera a ti. Mi deber es protegerlos a todo ellos y, algún día, poder traer a mi madre a este lugar y que disfrute de esta libertad. Eso es lo que me mueve. Eso es lo que me importa. Aun si… si…

El ademán de apretar el barandal con las manos fue más que suficiente para entender lo que estaba pensando. Y Lelouch no necesitaba ser un genio (que lo era, no lo olvidemos) para deducir y relacionarlo con las expresiones que ella tuvo durante toda esa tarde.

Y, por enésima vez en su vida, se sintió miserable consigo mismo y las decisiones que había tenido que tomar.

Incluida cierta invitación de cierto sábado para cierto festival que pudiera tener un cierta mal interpretación.

- Creo que debo disculparme. – Dijo Lelouch, recargando la espalda en el barandal, mirando al sentido contrario que lo hacia Kallen. – Si debo confesar, lo que me dices no es nuevo para mí. Desde hacía mucho tiempo, tal vez desde antes de la Black Rebelión. No se necesitaba ser un genio para leer entre las líneas de tus expresiones cuando hablabas con "Zero": La confianza desmedida en él, la admiración casi obsesiva. Disculpa si lo digo, pero a decir verdad, lo único que pude pensar al verlo fue en usarlo a mi favor. Eras alguien tan fácil de manipular, de predecir. Me era muy sencillo usar tanto tus habilidades como tus reacciones para mis planes. Aun si fue una sorpresa para mi que perdieran ante Suzaku en Tokio la primera vez. Pero…

Pausó. Tal vez no eran las palabras mas adecuadas que decir en esos momentos, pero no había nada mejor que hablar con la verdad. Después de todo, no sabrían que pasaría el día de mañana.

- Sin embargo, saber que pese a todo, pese ha haberte desilusionado en Kaminejima cuando Suzaku me desenmascaró, volviste a buscarme; me hizo verte de una forma muy diferente. Ya no eras una pieza más, o simplemente una extraña compañera de clases. Eras una amiga. Alguien con quién no debía de fingir, como Lelouch, o como Zero. Perderte en China fue duro para mí, no por perder a mi mejor piloto, sino a una amiga. Y tengo que decir que pese a todo, aun sabía que detrás de esa amistad, tú deseabas algo mas. Al regresar con Suzaku y C.C. del mundo de C, con la decisión de hacer lo necesario para arreglar las cosas de este mundo, también sabía que tú deberías tener algo más que simplemente la obsesión con un héroe.

"Tan solo, habría deseado hacerlo mejor. Lo siento.

Silencio de nuevo.

Finalmente no había mucho que decir. Esos pensamientos, que habían rondado por tanto tiempo y tantas veces por sus mentes que merecían ser sacados. Después de todo, como dijeron, estaban cerca de un momento culminante en sus vidas, así que debían sacar cualquier cosa que pudiera distraerlos y confundirlos en la batalla. A si fuera cosas pequeñas, o secretas.

- Está bien, supongo que debo agradecerte de nuevo. Por lo que has hecho. Te debo la vida después de todo. Te debo mi motivación. Te debo muchos de mis logros. Te debo mi fuerza. Mis habilidades. Pero, solo te daré eso. Lelouch, gracias. - Giró para extender su mano derecha hacia él. – Pero es hora que siga por mi propio camino, con mis propias convicciones, motivaciones y objetivos.

"¿Cuando creció tanto, que ni cuenta me di?" Pensó Lelouch al ver su sonrisa decidida. Sintiéndose orgulloso por ella.

- No tienes por que agradecer, Kallen. – Estrechó su mano. – Como dije una vez quiso gente que luche con migo y no por mi. Seré feliz si recorres el mismo camino que yo Kallen.

- Por supuesto. Nuestra victoria será la protección y prosperidad de Horai. A la larga de Japón y el mundo. Eso es lo que busco.

- Perfecto. En ese caso… - Lelouch se interrumpió.

De hecho lo interrumpieron.

Kallen, sin aviso, se acercó poniéndose de puntillas colocando sus labios sobre los suyos, besándolo.

Fue sorprendido (cosa natural. Cualquiera se sorprendería) mas cuando enlazó sus brazos en su cuello para acercarlo más y profundizar ese beso. Aun si tenía en su boca el sabor de esos chocolates mentolados que ganó en el tiro con dardos.

Separándose con un sonido un tanto húmedo, creyó que Kallen le susurraba un "adiós", mas no pudo estar tan seguro, en especial porque la sorpresa aun no terminaba.

- Je. Lo siento. Pero así es como terminan las citas, ¿no?

- ¿Eh?

- Además, será mejor que regreses, apuesto que esa es C.C. la que te habla por teléfono. - Allí se pudo dar cuenta que su celular vibraba insistentemente en su bolsillo, cosa que no había notado. – Vamos, tienes a alguien esperándote bobo.

Lelouch sonrió.

- Ah, supongo que si. Que descanses Kallen, fue divertida esta tarde. – Se despidió agitando la mano, con la mente trabajando en deducir sus acciones.

Encontrándolas muy agradables.

Kallen ya no era la misma que una vez conoció.

* * *

Pasó las puntas de sus dedos por los labios. Aun podía sentir tanto el calor de su boca. La calidez de su aliento. Incluso su cuerpo (notablemente mejor trabajado que un año atrás… Orange, Sayoko y Suzaku habían hecho un Gran trabajo…) presionándose…

Suspiró.

Hace un año, lo habría dado todo por un momento así. Pero hoy…

Sonrió. Estirándose, como desesperezándose de un delicioso sueño.

Un sueño que duró casi 2 años y, con un lindo final, del que al fin despertó.

Si, eso era lo mejor.

Horai se extendía ante ella, los fuegos artificiales empezaron iluminando aún mas el cielo con sus colores robándole la atención de las estrellas. Frames, equipados con tanques de humo para resaltar la luz de los láseres, volaron agitando el viento.

Podía distinguir en la distancia los dragones danzarines chinos compitiendo con los japoneses en un choque de cultura. Los tambores sonando insistentemente y la música viajando por el aire hasta llegar a ella. Los gritos y las voces de la muchedumbre como un enjambre de abejas. Risas principalmente y exclamaciones de admiración ante el espectáculo llegaba a sus oídos.

Ese era el sonido de la vida de un millón de personas que habían sacrificado mucho para tener un poco de libertad en un mundo de opresión. Un millón de personas que habían confiado en un símbolo para conseguirla, y que seguían confiando.

Y confiaban en ellos para ser protegidos.

Confiaban en ella.

¿Acaso tenía tiempo de perseguir a alguien más, cuando un millón de personas dependían de ella para ser protegidas? ¿Les fallaría, como le ha fallado a su madre, a quien le prometió hacer un mundo mejor para ella?

Sonrió.

Si, ella tenía un objetivo mayor ahora. Mucho mayor. Y en la siguiente batalla lo demostraría sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer.

Levantó la mirada.

Esa sería su resolución.

Sintió como una lágrima corrió por su rostro.

"Eso es lo mejor, ¿verdad?" Se dijo.

Aun tenía un lago camino para estar totalmente convencida.

Pero lo haría.

* * *

_[T menos 9 días y contando…]_

Con movimientos precisos, el _chansen_ (escobilla de bambú) revolvía el agua caliente tiñéndola de un pálido verde mientras el vapor se arremolinaba en la superficie del _chawan_ (tazón pequeño).

El aroma del te verde llenó la estancia.

Sayoko vestía un conservador quimono, arrodillada frente a unas pequeñas ascuas donde mantenía el agua caliente de un jarrón de cerámica hundido en un pequeño agujero del piso. Con precisión, movía los brazos y las manos para evitar que las amplias mangas del Kimono se ensuciaran con los utensilios o el tatami.

Con delicadeza, había limpiado los utensilios con la _chakin_ (servilleta), sacado el té pulverizado de la _chaki_ (vasija de te) con el _chashaku_ para mezclarlo y finalmente, después de limpiar de nuevo los utensilios y colocar todo en su lugar.

Girando entre sus manos hasta completar media vuelta, tendió el _chawan_ a su invitado, quien esperaba pacientemente y observaba detenidamente el proceso.

Orange-kun, realizó una reverencia de agradecimiento antes de tomar el _chawan_, volverlo a girar para que el frente decorado con un árbol de Sakura quedara frente a su anfitriona, y bebió del té con lentitud, saboreando cada trago.

Seguían los pasos de la ceremonia, tal como indicaba el manual. Respetando cada aspecto, realizándolo con precisión consumada.

Jeremiah, no podía hacer menos que admirarla. Repetiremos de nuevo que sus movimientos eran con precisión, pero es que no había ningún desperdicio en sus esfuerzos. Su misma formación marcial le brindaba una elegancia al ritual. Manos fuertes, capaces de partirle el cuello a un hombre con facilidad, realizando una actividad tan elegante. Con una finura que multiplicaba la belleza de ellas.

Devolviendo el tazón, inclinándose de nuevo para agradecer, observó una vez más el proceso.

Recordó cuando se conocieron (aunque se le antojó un poco cursi en ese momento). Las imágenes de esa pelea en Ashford. Donde ella trató de enfrentarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pese ha darse cuenta que su cuerpo no era normal. Como, pese a ser derrotada, sacó fuerzas de su propia visión de la lealtad para cumplir con su deber de proteger y servir.

¿Cómo no admirarla?

Además, pese ha haber sido enemigos momentáneamente, resultaron unidos por algo mucho mas grande que sus vidas, como es el servicio ya no a un solo hombre, sino a una causa por la cual darían su vida.

Se lamentó en realidad, aunque trató de no exteriorizarlo, al no saber si había escapado o no del FLEIA que destruyó Tokyo. Perder a una compañera de ese nivel, a una mujer como ella.

Y la alegría al verla saltar de es pasarela, sacando de combate a 3 guardias para girar en el aire y aterrizar cerca de él y Lelouch en Alaska.

Agradeció que el lugar estuviera en penumbras, porque podía jurar que se había sonrojado al verla.

Y el tiempo juntos en el Ashura…

- Tome. – Dijo ella con voz suave, dejando de nuevo el tazón lleno para que el lo tomara y bebiera.

Era bastante agradable.

Sayoko en cambio, reconocía que Jeremiah-san lucia bien en _Kamishimo _ y _Hakama _(aun si parecía un poco fuera de lugar usar emblemas Britannos de la familia Gottowald en ellos) y si resumía sus cualidades, podía apostar que de haber nacido 300 años atrás habría sido un excelente samurai.

Lealtad, honradez, compromiso, sinceridad, determinación, justicia. Todas esas cualidades que debía tener el hombre ideal, tal y como su madre siempre le dijo.

Si a eso le suma fortaleza de espíritu, física y mental…

Bueno, después de todo esa era la crianza de los Shinozaki para las mujeres.

Su familia, como heredera de las artes Ninja, estaba bastante conciente de la necesidad de aumentar la fuerza. El entrenamiento era algo, pero también se necesitaba que la sangre se fortaleciera. Por eso, si una de las descendientes Shinozaki encontraba a un hombre fuerte, que pudiera superarlas en combate, TENIAN que tener esa sangre.

A como de lugar.

(Ah, todo porque cierto antepasado Shinozaki supo de las costumbres de cierta aldea de Amazonas Chinas y le parecieron adecuadas…)

Cuando la venció… ¿podría decir que fue cuando la primavera para ella había llegado? (Se olvidó que una vez pensó así, para ser duramente desilusionada al pensar que su "galán" era Gay… que bueno que con el tiempo supo que Su-san no era de esos, pero ya era demasiado tarde.)

Un hombre que reunía todas las cualidades que un hombre debía tener. Con un sentimiento de lealtad como el suyo, comprometido a un objetivo mas grande que la vida misma. ¿Cómo no sentir algo?

¿Cómo no enamorarse de él?

Aun había entre el ejercito quienes lo miraban con extrañeza debido a sus modificaciones. El ojo izquierdo completamente azul, las placas de metal en el cuerpo, incluso aquellas que trataban de ocultarse debajo de sus prendas.

El soportaba bien esas miradas, incluso las palabras habladas en secreto entre otros.

Aunque deseaba que nunca hubiera existido el apodo de "Orange-nator" que lo hacía preferir su legendario "Orange-kun".

Pero para ella, todas y cada una de esas modificaciones que lo apartaban de ser un humano completo, no eran más que cicatrices que honraban su larga carrera como guerrero. Lo hacían ver mucho más atractivo a sus ojos.

(Aun si a veces resultaba un poco difícil intimar... gracias a Dios aun era "hombre")

No cambiaría por nada de este mundo esos meses a su lado.

Ninguno de ellos dos.

Y pensar que aun tenían el futuro adelante.

Ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo si poder evitarlo, se miraron mutuamente sintiendo esa calidez en sus pechos al encontrar sus ojos.

El futuro, si que se valía brillante.

* * *

_[T menos 8 días y contando…]_

El odioso despertador sonó apenas dando las 7 de la mañana.

Y Milly tuvo que contenerse más de 10 segundos para arrojarlo destructivamente contra la pared.

Al final lo arrojó, pero el esfuerzo hizo que terminara de despertarse maldiciendo entre dientes.

Odiaba las mañanas.

Erick se revolvió a su lado, tomando más de las sabanas descubriéndola para tratar de prolongar más su sueño.

Milly suspiró, sonrió al verlo y optó mejor por caminar denuda al baño para una rápida ducha.

Tres meses.

Tres meses desde que llegaron a Hprai a cubrir el ataque de Briannia. Posteriormente a entrevistar a los Black Knights y los Knights Of Zero. Realizar reportajes sobre Horai y la UFN, incluso algunos de los entrenamientos (aprobados por la plana mayor por supuesto). En una palabra, había tenido un éxito como corresponsal que fácilmente podía ser envidiado por cualquiera.

Aun pese a las prolongadas campañas publicitarias anti-Zero en Britania, la promesa del Director de H-TV se mantenía, por lo que esos reportajes eran transmitidos sin ser censurados.

Como un plus, reunirse de nuevo con tan apreciados amigos como Suzaku, Lelouch y Kallen. Encontrar a Sayoko de nuevo y conocer aun a mas gente maravillosa como Jeremiah, Mónica e incluso aquella chica llamada C.C. Si pensaba egoístamente eso era lo mejor de su trabajo.

La fiesta de Navidad por ejemplo, donde al fin le dio vuelo a su talento largo tiempo deprimido. O el Baby Shower de Villetta-sensei. La pijamada que Kaguya-sama le solicitó preparar. Entre otras cosas.

Era divertido.

Pero, aun mientras el agua caliente de la ducha caía por su cuerpo, no podía evitar sentirse incomoda por algo.

Tal vez era por la inminente llegada de la batalla final.

La Guerra en Pendragon.

El enfrentamiento final entre las fuerzas Britannas y de la Federación. Una batalla que seguramente dejaba pequeña e insignificante la intensa lucha que hubo en Horai meses atrás.

Y de nuevo, la posibilidad que muchas, muchas vidas se perdieran en el proceso.

Y ella, estaba haciendo carrera de eso.

Cepillaba su cabello ahora, habiendo salido de la ducha hacia tiempo ya. Es posible que eso sea lo que mas le molestaba. Finalmente un corresponsal de guerra tenía que presenciar la muerte y la destrucción para mostrar la verdad al mundo. Sin importar el como o le porque. Para que la gente nunca olvidara lo terrible que podía ser una guerra, con la esperanza de nunca volver a repetirla.

Estaba conciente de eso, lo sabía desde que aceptó venir a Horai. Pero no por eso le gustaba.

Y había más. Era algo que…

- ¿Otra vez con esa cara larga? Eso no es muy propio de ti, Milly-san. - Erick la abrazó, decidiendo que ya era hora de levantarse y encontrándola muy seria frente al espejo.

Si definieran su relación, esa sería "sin compromiso". Eran muy buenos amigos, eso era todo. Y mantenían todo dentro de los rengos de solo diversión.

Tal vez no estaban listos para algo as serio.

Pero eso no evitaba que se hubieran llegado a conocer mucho en el tiempo que llevaban allí.

- Nada, Erick. – dijo, dejándose abrazar por su camarógrafo exclusivo. – Solo es que… tengo un muy mal presentimiento. Algo malo, muy malo va a pasar.

Erick no dijo nada.

Puesto que también lo presentía.

* * *

Asombros entre los presentes plagaban el dojo principal del edificio de las tropas.

Frente a ellos, un duelo increíble se desarrollaba.

Esto era el resultado del largo e intenso entrenamiento para aquellos que debían sobrepasar a todos para poder ganar.

Había apuestas, gente que apoyaba a unos o a otros. Incluso porras y palabras de ánimo.

Y Lelouch no dejaba de sonreír, casi fascinado por la pelea.

De pronto, los gritos de victoria se dieron mientas el sonido pesado de 2 cuerpos caer al suelo casi hizo vibrar el piso del lugar.

Cual sacos de papas, Orange-kun y Sayoko Shinozaki cayeron al suelo, fuera del area del tatami revelando que habían perdido.

Dentro del mismo, jadeantes, Suzaku y Kallen sonrieron al ver derrotados a sus duros rivales (la primera vez que lo hacían desde que empezaron a entrenar) y levantaron sus pulgares, casi saltando de gusto.

Por supuesto, le mas satisfecho fue Lelouch. Quien cerca de Todou solo pudo acertar a decir:

- Estamos listos.

* * *

_[T menos 6 días y contando…]_

Por primera vez, desde la batalla de Horai, Schneizel El Britannia realizaba una aparición en público.

Hubo muchos rumores respecto a su desaparición. Incluso había quienes sospechaban que había muerto, asesinado tal vez por Cornelia, quien ocupo momentáneamente el vacío de poder. O tal vez el misterioso Diethard, quien se había convertido en la cabeza propagandística Anti-Zero en e imperio.

Para aquellos que onocían la verdad detrás de esa base de Alaska, fue una realidad mucho mayor cuando Cornelia rechazó hacer investigaciones sobre el hurto de los prototipos que se construían allí, así como la desaparición de las investigaciones.

Era sospechoso. Muchos pensaron en hacer algo como un golpe de estado para tratar de restituir el poder a…quien consideraran mas capacitado para liderar el país ante la "Amenaza Negra" de los Black Knights.

Pero allí estaba.

Hablando por televisión internacional en la Base de Texas.

Había algo… diferente en él. Tal vez eran sus vestimentas.

Diferentes a la casaca Imperial azul vestida por charles y Odyseuss. Y por supuesto, nada que ver con la tunica blanca y dorada que era tan común en él.

Rojo y dorado. Mucho mas cercano a un uniforme militar que a ropas reales. Incluso una espada y un arma colgaban de su cinto.

Para ser alguien que durante mucho tiempo, prefirió la negociación que la guerra abierta, sin duda era un cambio bastante drástico.

Su estrado se levantaba en una de las orillas del cráter que la primera FLEIA creada por Nina Einstein formó. Lleno de agua ahora, era un lago artificial de las de 5 Kilómetros de diámetro. Al centro, una pequeña isla, parecida a un palacio "flotaba" sin ser mecida por las olas.

Frente a él, una línea de frames nunca antes vistos se formaba. Al lado de cada uno, los Knights Of Round en sus nuevos trajes de piloto posaban cada uno en su unidad respectiva.

Alexander, Lancelot Sacred, Tristan Holly, Shiva, Ifrit. Por primera vez mostrados al publico como las espadas que protegerían al Imperio.

Había una rueda de prensa… pero las preguntas de los reporteros fueron ignoradas por el Príncipe (ahora el 100th Emperador). El estaba mas ocupado con un discurso en el que invitaba a todos los súbditos del Territorio Britanno y sus Áreas a no temer ante la amenaza de los Black Knights. Como todo estaba dispuesto para la victoria. Una vez que la UFN fuera derrotada, había una nueva era de paz y prosperidad en todo el mundo, liderada por ellos, los Britannos. Deberían sentirse orgullosos de pertenecer al Imperio y…

(El autor se niega a seguir describiendo la platica política propagandística de Schneizel…)

- Es por eso, que me permitiré mostrarle al mundo, a ustedes principalmente, honrosos ciudadanos Imperiales, la máxima espada que protegerá nuestra amada patria, y abrirá el camino a la paz y la prosperidad que por tanto tiempo hemos deseado. – Sonrió. – Permítame, darles a conocer, "El Damocles".

Detrás de él, el agua comenzó a temblar.

* * *

Las pantallas de todo el mundo lo mostraron.

Las aguas, especialmente teñidas para que nadie pudiera ver a través de ellas, se agitaron con violencia, incluso la tierra tembló. Grandes olas crecieron desde el centro, estrellándose en los altos muros de concreto que servían para contenerlas sin que los observadores se salpicaran un poco.

Con lentitud, el pequeño palacio del centro comenzó a levantarse.

Desplazando agua, modificando las corrientes de aire ante la asombrada mirada de los televidentes y espectadores comenzó a ascender.

"Impresión" era una palabra débil para describir lo que sentían aquellos que lo presenciaban.

El nivel de agua bajó drásticamente cuando un volumen de similar proporción salio del lago.

100 metros. 500 metros. 1000 metros. Superior a cualquier nave de combate jamás construida. Mayor que cualquier edificio que haya sido capaz de ser creado por los mas hábiles ingenieros.

Y seguía creciendo.

* * *

En Horai, la plana mayor de los Black Knights presenciaba el despliegue de poder llamado Damocles.

2000 metros de altura y aún no terminaba de salir de su lecho.

Dentro de la máscara, Lelouch crujió los dientes de ira.

Nunca en sus más dementes predicciones hubiera pensado que el Damocles era una nave de combate de más de 2 Km de altura. (Y lamentó haberse burlado de la idea)

- Maldito. ¿Esta es tu carta?

* * *

3 kilómetros de altura, aproximadamente. Flotando a más de 1000 metros por encima de las cabezas de los presentes y ocultando la luz del poderoso astro rey del cielo.

La vibración de los colosales sistemas de flotación era tan intensa que podía sentirse a través de la tierra.

Armas, decenas de armas brillaban en su estructura. Cientos, miles de generadores de escudos brillaban mostrando una costra luminosa verde bloqueando el paso de del viento a su interior.

**Fortaleza de Combate y Comando Aérea, B-0001-FRE "Damocles".**

La cara de Schneizel, apareció de repente en las pantallas mientras sonreía ganadoramente.

- Te estamos esperando… Zero.

* * *

N.A.

Otro laaaargo camino para llegar aquí.

Originalmente debería haberme tardado 6 meses debido a ciertas circunstancias… pero pude terminar esto mucho antes. Se que me he tardado… pero bueh.

El necesario capitulo antes del arco final. Aquel en donde se resuelven todos los conflictos personales. Vemos parejas canónicas. Otras que ni pudieron ser trabajadas. Y decididamente una Kallen que no DEBE estar con Lelouch pese a lo que la Fanbase desea.

Después de todo es MI historia.

Oka. Aclaraciones… que creo hay muchas.

1.- Los "subtitulos" de "T menos…" vienen como una forma de honrar a uno de mis escritores de suspenso favoritos llamado Sthephen King. Particularmente uno de sus libros llamados "El Fugitivo" donde divide toda su historia en 100 tantos. EL libro no será muy bueno que digamos, pero es una linda Distopía en donde el poder no lo tiene un partido, sino los medios de comunicación.

Un poder absoluto con todas las de la ley.

Se me hizo apropiado, particularmente para explicar el tiempo que pasaba en este capitulo.

2.- Lo de la oreja de Mónica y el canto de Suzaku, viene de un capitulo de "The Nanny" (o la Niñera… si también la vi hace años) fue exactamente lo que le sucedió a Fran y Ms Shifield después de que cada uno se metió una borrachera… y me pareció tan gracioso recordarlo que no pude evitar colocarlo.

Reconocimientos a Milo Vi Britannia por darme a conocer la canción My Answer de Seamo. Le dije que si conocia una canción fresona y romanticota… y me dijo que esa… bueno.

3.- En el caso del Guren Noroi, aunque hay una ficha de el en el Post de "Como sería tu Knightmare ideal???" aclararé. El Guran SEITEN repite el mismo punto débil de sus predecesores que es concentrar demasiado su poder de ataque y defensa en el Brazo derecho. Lo cual es un error, más si se enfrenta a Frames mas equilibrados como el Lancelot. Demostrado en la Black Rebelion, el "secuestro" de Nunnally y pésele a quien le pese, en la batalla final con el Albion. (Aun si las cargas se acabaron en la batalla) perder el brazo de Radiación resulta en la derrota del Guren. Por eso el Noroi trata de corregir ese detalle. Las alas lo hacen parecer mas a un Dragón... recuerden eso.

4.- El jueguito de Suzaku y Mónica… bueno son sucesos que ocurren en mi versión de las cosas. Para mi opinión, Suzaku y Euphemia fueron pareja. Y no sería sorpresa que algo así hubiera pasado. ¿Se imaginan una linda niña de pelo rosado y ojitos verdes viviendo alegremente en la SAZ?

5.- Kaguya – Zero. Esa niña necesitaba dejar de jugar y pasar de ser un personaje cómico (casi una sexslave) a algo mas importante en la historia. Unos pequeños antecedentes me parecieron necesarios. ¿Alguien, aparte de mi, detestó a la familia Sumeragi por usar de esa forma a sus hijas y lograr tener poder en influencia? Eso explicaría la postura tan… madura de Kaguya, respecto a lo de compartir a su Zero-sama con Kallen y C.C. (Por cierto, lo de su compromiso, es oficial. Esta en los Pictures Dramas)

6.- Me pareció un lindo detalle lo de la tumba de Euphy. Ella merecía un lugar donde descansar donde no sufriera el odio de las personas. Aun si solo pocos conocen su ubicación. Y quien mejor para hacerlo que Suzaku. Lo de sus tierras, bueno, siendo ahora un miembro de la alta sociedad Britanna, ¿Por qué no devolverle las tierras que le fue quitadas a su familia dirante la invasión? ¿Por alguna razón citó a Lelouch en el templo Kururugi en el capitulo 17 no?

7.- Una batalla era necesaria para quitar el sabor a Shoujo de este capitulo. Espero a nadie le haya molestado.

Aparte que es la única vez que veremos un Haunted-Noroi en toda la historia (Y no solo nen este fic, sino en el universo KoZ)

8.- Lo que la mama de Suzaku le dice (que TUVO que tener una madre. No pudo haber nacido por generación espontánea) nace de una conversación entre Shinn y Maya Natsume en Tenjou Tenge. Después de hablar sobre las cigarras y Shinn decir que preferiria entrar al fuego y quemar sus alas para huir de la oscuridad le dice:

- Tú eres mi fuego Maya. Tú me quemarás.

Que lindo es el amor incestuoso entre hermanos (Quien conozca la obra de Ogure lo sabrá)

9.- La mama de Kururugi y su historia ES MIA. ME TOMO MUCHO TRATAR DE IMAGINARLA Y EL PORQUE NO APARECE. Aunque el nombre, se lo dio Nivek123 hace ya varios meses. Si alguien se le ocurre usarla para otro Fic, por lo menos, reconózcanme el trabajo de pensar en su historia, ¿no?

10.- El pasado de Todou y Chiba (aunque fuera un poco) también son MIOS. Y comos siempre (y tanto dice Nivek) Taniguchi nos debió muchas cosas. Pero eso nos permite modificar el canon para hacer nuestras propias creaciones.

11.- Ya estoy escuchando a Altron2009 gritar de indignación. Pero, Kallen debe de ser algo más que una más del harem de Lelouch. Me niego a que ambos terminen juntos. Ya hay muchos fanfic Kalulu existentes y ODIO seguir la corriente. Prefiero 1000 veces emparejarla con un papanatas como Tamaki a dejarla con Lelouch. Además en mi fic, si han prestado atención a la evolución de Kallen, ya no es la niñita enamorada que lo besó en la serie. Ella es un personaje fuerte, capaz de existir por si misma y con motivaciones propias. Además, que eso nubla sus capacidades como piloto y luchador a (Siempre defenderé que Kallen es mejor que Suzaku. Lamentablemente la maldición de Suzaku, es un plus que le permite hacer cosas que ella jamás podrá hacer.) así que ni se esperen que termine con Lelouch.

Nunca.

De los nuncas.

12.- Ceremonia del te… tal ve no es muy precisa, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer. Reconózcanme el esfuerzo al menos.

13.- Referencias a "V For Vendetta". Si no la han visto. Sugiero ampliamente que lo hagan.

14.- Lamento los últimos días descritos. Pero la creatividad se me estaba acabando, y tuve que cerrar de una forma un tanto rápida. Espero compensar en los siguientes capítulos que van ha ser intensos.

Lo prometo.

Ahora, debo agradecer a muchos… pero sus nombre no los tengo a la mano. Aun así, gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y esperar pacientemente (menos Altron2009, pillín) sus actualizaciones.

Los próximos capítulos son extremadamente complicados por el simple hecho de ser batallas.

Como voy a tardar mucho en ellos, de una vez dejo un plan de trabajo para que se sigan comiendo las uñas mientras tanto:

* * *

**Salta hasta el final si no te gustan los Spoilers**

* * *

Capitulo 13 "La Batalla de Pendragon"

Cada ejército inicia con sus tácticas y estrategias en donde se enfrenta el terrible poder del Damocles, contra la tenacidad de los Black Knights. Cuando parece que el rumbo empezará a decidir un ganador, el FLEIA hace su aparición.

Capitulo 14 "Knights and Rounds"

Capitulo de 6 partes.

Parte 1: "Lealtad"

Jeremiah en su Maduin sufre una dura batalla contra el Alexander de Anya. Aun si ambos han encontrado una razón más palpable para luchar, sus sentimientos tendrán que ser su guía para obtener la victoria, aun si el resultado es sorpresivo para ambos.

Parte 2: "Honor"

Todou y Chiba Vs. Dorothea. El tremendo poder del Ifrit se enfrenta con la cooperación de los Zangetsu Kai de Todou y Chiba. Durante la batalla, cada quien debe de conocer profundamente en que se basa su honor en combate. Esa es la clave para la victoria, o la humillante derrota.

Parte 3: "Deber".

Monica Vs. Nonnette. Ambos frames son similares en su filosofía. Ambas rivales son parecidas en su estilo de lucha. Sus ideales son lo mismos. ¿Cuál es la diferencia que les dará la victoria? Pese a que pelean por el futuro, la respuesta esta en su pasado…

Parte 4: "Sueño"

Kallen Vs. Gino. ¿Puede alguien simplemente ser una herramienta a beneficio de otros? Los sentimientos pueden ser variados, pero alguien debe tener un deseo, un propósito un sueño, para trascender los límites que les han sido establecidos.

Parte 5: "Poder"

Suzaku Vs. Bismark. Los guerreros mas poderosos enfrentados en una lucha que trasciende el significado de la guerra. ¿Quién tendrá el titulo del guerrero mas poderoso? ¿Dónde se genera el verdadero poder? Es una lección que Suzaku jamás olvidará. Aun si tiene que poner su vida en juego.

Parte 6: "Cara a cara".

Mientras las bajas se suceden en ambos lados, la desesperación de Lelouch es escuchada. Los victoriosos, pese a sus heridas, se alistan para un último ataque al corazón mismo del Damocles. En él, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los rivales largamente encarnizados se ven las caras.

Capitulo 15. "La Cruzada por el Grial"

La revelación de Schneizel al mundo provoca reacciones encontradas. Pero no es suficiente. Para tener el poder absoluto debe quitar de en medio a sus rivales. El Verdadero poder del Grial se enfrenta contra el Anuis, mientras el Knight Of Geass aparece en el Crusade. Una batalla que plagará de horror y desesperación a sus participantes.

Capitulo 16: "Finale".

Capitulo en 3 partes.

Parte 1: "Presencia."

El horror se desata entre Kallen y Suzaku. Un rival, un oponente que por mas que intenten no pueden derrotar. En la desesperación el Lancelot Conquista enfrenta al Cruisade donde su piloto logra tener la mas perfecta visión al futuro. Y el papel que cada uno tiene en ese camino.

Parte 2: "The Rise of The Cursed."

Los máximos poderes existentes se enfrentan al fin. Crusade, C.U.R.S.E.D. La batalla es la más mortal nunca antes vista. No importa ya obtener la victoria. Seguir con vida es premio suficiente.

Parte 3: "The Last FLEIA"

El sacrificio máximo de los héroes no será olvidado. Aun si su perdida provoca la tristeza entre los sobrevivientes. Para que ganar, si esa dicha no puede ser compartida.

Capitulo 17: "Bokura no Mirai."

La conclusión de la batalla. El fin de un largo camino.

Aunque, después de todo, el final solo es el principio.

Epilogo: 25 a.Z. (2044 a.t.B.)

La humanidad camina en un círculo perpetuo. Repitiendo sus errores interminablemente sin importar el paso del tiempo.

Alguien debe, TIENE que romper la rueda del destino.

Su nombre… Zero.

* * *

Se los advertí.

Como dije aun falta mucho, y si les soy sincero me voy a tardar un buen en cada capitulo. Tal vez termine el fic a finales del 2010… si es que todo sale bien.

Pero valdrá la pena. Espero.

Como sea, cuento con todos ustedes para recibir criticas (necesito una buena critica), halagos (que mas que nada comprometen), flamas (Nunca he recibido una… me pregunto ¿Qué se sentirá?)

Para la creación de este fic, se recurrió a varias inspiraciones tales como Evansecense, The Killers (Saludos Miyu-chan), La batalla final del Gudnam 00 Raiser y el Ribbons Cannon de Gundam 00 2S; irónicamente Seto no Hayanome, Kämpfer, y particularmente una cancioncita que dejaré como Ending: Prototype de Chiaki Ishikawa. 1er Ending de Gundam 00 2S para que lo disfruten y vean el porque lo coloco.

Como sea, una vez mas gracias, saludos a todos y nos vemos!!!

P.D.


End file.
